


Spell-Weaver

by Lannakitty



Series: Defenders of Azeroth [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Dragons are kinda like big cats, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Injury Recovery, Jaina is awesome, Mages, Ongoing healing, Political Drama, Post War Crimes Novel, Post-Theramore, So many mages, Strong Female Characters, Warcraft Ladies deserve better damnit, ongoing recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 288,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, Jaina Proudmoore found much needed healing in Pandaria. She learned to let go of her blinding rage and hatred and began to walk the path of recovery. She now leads Dalaran with an eye towards supporting armistice talks at the behest of Anduin Wrynn. However, not everyone has been as successful in letting go of their hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This work probably won't update as quickly as Red Crane did (which was about once a week) but my goal is to continue a regular cadence with this fic as well. 
> 
> Huge thank you to JThorsten over on Tumblr for providing enabling, editing, giving great critique and encouragement! THANK YOU.
> 
> This work is a direct sequel to Blessing of the Red Crane and will make the most sense if you read that first. For a reminder/summary for those who haven't read the first work, the end of this first chapter will contain a summary of Red Crane.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor, stared at the document folio on her desk. She knew the contents well; she'd written most of them. Additional information had been added in more recent days by Archmage Modera and, to her surprise, Archmage Karlain. Khadgar had sent a single page from Draenor, badly smudged by dirt and perhaps other things Jaina didn't wish to contemplate.

Despite the presence of whatever still pungently lingered on Khadgar's contribution, the report looked harmless. But she knew there was a possibility it could rip her city apart.

She had run the numbers again. Kalec had checked her work with serious eyes and agreed. Modera had run her own logistical analysis - and a few besides which she'd only shared with Jaina thus far. The correct course for the city was laid out in clear, concise tables and graphs.

Other members of the Council of Six had been reviewing her data and the updates for more than a week. Khadgar's update had been the most recent addition almost four days ago. She'd asked for, and had been given, time and space for Theramore's memorial. It had allowed her to get some distance and process all she felt, but it had also been to give space to those who would surely be offended by what she was bringing up for discussion.

Vereesa was offended and angry. She wouldn't be the only one. Jaina expected the entirety of the Silver Covenant would be displeased they were even discussing the issue.

There were rumors in the city. No one knew precisely what the council was going to be meeting about. At least as far as Jaina was aware. Yet everyone knew something important was going to be discussed soon. Wild speculation was beginning to spread. Khadgar had arrived via portal the previous evening, looking every year his physical age. His late night arrival only served to spin the rumor mill into new heights. 

Modera was taking over, some said. Others said Khadgar was going to step in as leader. The city was going to be moved closer to Stormwind, or it was going to be moved over the Nexus. Some of their suggestions might have been funny if she'd been a little less anxious about the outcome. The most outlandish was the suggestion she and Kalec were _both_ going to wed Varian as some sort of Mage-Dragon-Alliance power play. The dragon had found it hilarious and commented on how very pretty he thought Varian's hair and eyes were. Jaina had hit him with a throw pillow.

A few people were correct about what the council was actually going to discuss; reintegrating Horde mages into the city.

Jaina didn't want to, but she knew she had to do so. The numbers were clear. Unless Dalaran returned to somewhere near the population they'd hosted before the Purge, the city would fall into a downward spiral of economics and population loss it would be nearly impossible to recover from. More, a power vacuum among the mages would give ample opportunity for another more neutral city to rise, accelerating Dalaran's death.

It would also be another powerful statement in support of Anduin's still-forming plans to get both sides talking armistice. Peace wouldn't come for a while but there was an opportunity to talk and to start down that road once more. Greater dangers lurked in the darkness beyond Azeroth. Jaina shivered, goose flesh erupting over her arms. The Legion was out there.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?"

Archmage Modera entered the room, wearing her battle leathers like a second skin. The older mage was someone Jaina had always respected for her power and prowess, but she'd recently also become a teacher and perhaps even a friend. Modera leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "Ready?"

"I have to be," Jaina said, sweeping the files and folios off her desk. She held them as she rose, gesturing her office lights off. "You?"

Modera patted a scroll case. She fell into step with Jaina as the two walked. "So I hear not only are you and Kalecgos are both involved in a torrid love affair with the King of Stormwind, but Prince Anduin is being married off to Queen Moira to secure the dwarves in this new power play by the Alliance."

"What?" Jaina groaned pinched the bridge of her nose.

Modera kept a straight face as she spoke but her eyes glittered. "I know, I know, it's insane. Clearly Anduin will be wed to Princess Tess to keep Gilneas around."

Jaina pointed a finger at her. "Don't! He's got enough to deal with without people adding more rumors. I can take absurd speculation, but _please_ leave Anduin out of it." She was more sharp than she'd intended to be.

Modera arched an eyebrow and held up a hand. "Of course." After another few steps she said, "I was simply trying to lighten the mood."

"I know. I didn't mean to snap."

"I understand. He's family and he's still a minor. For now." She gave Jaina a direct look.

The Grand Magus met her eyes for a moment then focused on the hall ahead. "I know." He was growing into a fine young man and was almost of age. Not that the speculation hadn't started _before_ he'd been born. Varian had done much to try to shield his son from feeling like prized breeding stock, and Jaina had tried her best to help. "He'll have to learn how to handle it. He already is learning. But I can help hold some of it off him."

Modera made a pensive noise, something haunted in her eyes. Then the look was gone, fast enough Jaina wasn't certain she'd even seen it.

They stepped into the Chamber of Air and were shortly joined by the other members of the Council of Six, the ruling body of Dalaran.

Archmage Karlain was a human with dark hair cut short so as not to interfere in his work. He was a master alchemist who usually wore a severe expression that matched his attitude, but Jaina had found him to be reasonable if a logical argument could be made. He'd added a logistical report in support of Jaina's findings about the state of the city but she did not know his mind regarding the point up for debate.

Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver, a human with a bushy beard and eyebrows who'd led the council before Rhonin waved as he arrived. He'd wandered over all of Azeroth and had travelled to Outland but family had drawn him back to Dalaran full time. He'd been a staunch supporter of the Purge and was one of the most vocal members of the Council, but Jaina believed if _she_ could be swayed by logical argument, he could as well.

Khadgar entered the chamber next, his hair silvered and face lined with age, though his eyes sparkled in eternal mirth. He was actually only about a decade older than Jaina, but the last fight with Medivh had left him looking older than his age. It was unusual for him to be in Dalaran as he was integral to efforts to track down Garrosh Hellscream and dismantle his Iron Horde. He'd constructed a portal with the assistance of Archmage Zaliya, the Alliance garrison commander, and had returned for this important discussion. Jaina expected him to be on the pro-integration side of the debate. He'd been working with the Horde already - against the Council's previous decision. He had, if she could be forgiven the pun, ruffled some feathers.

The most recent addition to the council was Archmage Ilsudira Spellsong. Spellsong was a willowy high elf with pale golden hair cut into a neat bob that fit under the helm she often wore. Like Modera she was a warmage. She had distinguished herself in the fighting at Icecrown, in the Nexus War and Thunder Isle most recently. As was the case with many elves, she was far older than she appeared to be and prior to taking up warcasting, had been an accomplished enchanter.

Jaina knew while Spellsong had supported the Purge, she held many of Modera's concerns about the lack of magepower. Where Spellsong would fall on the matter of Horde relations, Jaina didn't know. She had strong ties to the Silver Covenant but did not consider herself a member.

The Chamber of Air did not always have seating, but today they'd conjured a round table and chairs. The mundane furniture took away from the grandiose statement of the room, but they were likely going to be here for awhile and it was far more practical to sit down to discuss some matters. Jaina took her seat, flanked by Modera and Ansirem. Khadgar sat across from her and the rest filled in between them.

They'd brought notes and their copies of her initial document. Half of Khadgar's notes appeared to be somewhat burned and she did not want to know what the stain on the top vellum was. His copy of the document she'd sent had a large muddy pawprint, but it was messy enough she couldn't tell if it was from a Worgen or an actual wolf. She shook her head and stood.

"You've all read my report on the status of the city and seen the additional documents?" There were nods all around. Good. "Does anyone want to debate the data or my conclusion that we need to bolster our numbers?" The rest of the council shook their heads, some murmuring soft 'no's. Also good. 

"Then we will move on to debating what to do." Jaina took a breath and let it out slowly. Even with an additional week to get used to the idea, she still felt sick as she spoke. "As a solution, I propose we investigate how to safely reintegrate Horde mages back into Dalaran." 

In a novel, the table would have erupted over that statement. Here though the council shifted in their seats, frowning thoughtfully. She supposed it helped that they knew what would be discussed prior, even if the rest of the city did not. Jaina sat down, putting herself on equal footing with the rest of the council.

"I admit I am surprised," Khadgar spoke up, his hands folded on the table before him. "You have been the staunchest opponent to this idea since it was first suggested after the siege."

Jaina set her jaw. She'd expected this but not from Khadgar. Fixing him with a steady look she lifted her chin slightly. "My personal feelings are not part of this debate."

"Aren't they? Aren't all of ours?" He gestured around. "The other mages here in Dalaran will have strong feelings. The Silver Covenant will certainly have much to say. I think even the Horde mages will have some thoughts."

Jaina folded her own hands on her papers. "I imagine they will, and I believe that as we move forward we will need to be careful. We did what was necessary at the time, but now the situation has changed. We have evaluated the data at hand and this is the most logical thing to do." Why? Why was he doing this? Khadgar of all people. Why didn't anyone else speak?

Breathing evenly she tried to stuff down the sudden panic. Would they ask her to step down over this? Don't panic, think it through, she thought to herself. Even if they did, then she could return home.

"Logic is all well and good, but not everyone embraces it," Ansirem spoke up, heavy brows knit together. "I dare say passion and... zealotry are what caused the Horde mages to act as they did. I think it's what drives Hellscream as well."

"It's a risk," Modera agreed. "But we welcomed them in when we began the campaign in Icecrown and they behaved themselves until that-" she cut herself off then continued, "until their former warchief incited them to cause trouble. I think the actions at the siege and the trial speak well to how Hellscream is currently regarded."

"But that doesn't mean they won't cause issue in the future," Karlain pointed out.

"If I might add, we have many in the city who will not accept the decision if we decide to allow them to return," Spellsong added. "The Silver Covenant will... not be pleased."

Jaina closed her eyes briefly against a flash of pain. When she opened her eyes she found Khadgar studying her.

"A quick reversal of policy will leave many... suspicious." His eyes held hers. "We kicked them out before. Who is to say we will not do so a second time?"

"Well if they don't choose sociopaths as their warchiefs I don't see us doing so," Modera huffed. "Context is important."

"Once burned, twice stupid? Isn't that the saying?" Ansirem pointed out. "The same thing could happen again."

"And who is to say they would desire to return?" Khadgar added, his steely eyes still on her. Khadgar shouldn't have been opposing her. Why? Was he against her specifically? Would he have acted this way if Modera had proposed it?

"This is a city for mages. We have the largest and best library in the world. We have the resources and space. Even the Horde mages appreciated it once they were here," Modera argued, ignoring the byplay across the table.

"I think Rommath would disagree on some of those points," Spellsong added wryly, causing Modera to scoff and roll her eyes as she muttered uncomplimentary things under her breath.

Jaina continued her mute staring contest with Khadgar. He blamed her, she suddenly understood.They'd all voted but she was the visible face as leader. She'd been the most vocal. Jaina swallowed. There was something she could do. If it would help, if it was best for Dalaran, she would. It would be of her own choosing. She could live with Kalec as a regular archmage in the city's population. Perhaps she could even look into actually rebuilding in Theramore.

"Would it be politically expedient to this reintegration process if I were to step down from the council entirely?" She suggested with all the poise and decorum she could muster. 

The discussion around the table stopped. Khadgar blinked, surprised. Jaina continued to stare across the table at him. "Is that what you want?" She asked and it was an effort to keep the sneer off her face even if she couldn't quite keep it from her voice. If anything he looked more surprised before his look turned shrewd.

"You have been the loudest voice against the Horde in this Council. You have suffered unimaginable pain and suffering, Lady-"

"Archmage," she interrupted. He arched a silvered eyebrow. "Archmage is the relevant title here," she snapped. If Khadgar was going to throw titles around, he should use the more germane one. She wasn't often a stickler for such things but the patronizing tone set her teeth on edge. She'd worked just as hard as he had to have the skills to attain that title.

Jaina looked away, tapping her fingers on the table as she caught herself. "Excuse me, that was sharp and I interrupted. Please continue."

"Archmage," Khadgar said, inclining his head slightly. "I find it curious you are the one to bring this point up."

She wanted to throttle him. She breathed in then out. "And I will ask again, do you want me to step down? Is that why you are questioning me about my personal feelings when this is supposed to be a debate about a policy reversal we all agreed to when it was the correct thing to do?"

"I am questioning your motivations Archmage. You have made no secret of your current distaste of the Horde. Some would find it suspicious for you to have another quick reversal. Yes the data stacks up, but for you to bring it?"

"I have spent most of my life advocating for coexistence and peace," she snapped back. "I have had a _very_ bad year in regards to interactions with the Horde, but the situation and our understanding has changed."

"Khadgar," Modera spoke up, but the other mage continued, heedless.

He nodded to concede the point, eyes hard. "But such an abrupt change? When the man who murdered your people and so many others isn't yet defeated?" 

"A year where I was traumatized and abused should not invalidate a lifetime of work!" She shut her eyes and breathed out. Yelling wasn't productive. She could work with them. She didn't like being feared or for people to walk on eggshells.

"Khadgar-" Modera tried again.

Khadgar spoke over Modera's second warning. "My understanding is that Garrosh allowed Theramore to regroup and believe the attack had been routed so your guard was down and there were maximum casualties. It could be said the same is being planned here."

Jaina's heart froze. The room fell silent. Even Khadgar looked somewhat surprised by his outburst, but that didn't change what he'd said or that everyone else had heard it. He thought she might have arranged all this to lure Horde mages into a trap to be killed. He didn't just blame her, he thought she was evil incarnate. An avatar of mindless vengeance. 

Just as bad as Garrosh Hellscream. 

Her heart cracked.

Fine. Fine. He wanted to know why she'd changed her mind? What was going through her head? She would tell him. And if they wanted her to go, she would, but not before she told him why. She could only hope they'd do the right thing.

Jaina rose to her feet, head high. She'd fought too damn hard for far too long for what she believed in and for herself. Jaina stared down her nose at him and spoke into the silence. "I have spent my life trying to advocate for everyone on this world to live in peace. And do you know what happened? No one listened except for one person. Varian and the others actively fought against everything I did. My ally on the other side abandoned me and installed the man who obliterated not only my city but your last leader and a sizeable number of Stormwind's finest soldiers."

She held his eyes as she spoke, each word dragged forth to in biting, crisp clarity so there would be no doubt as to what she said. "And while I was wounded the one person who listened to me did the impossible and managed to convince his stubborn, war ravaged father that perhaps everything I had been saying to him wasn't a waste of air."

"Jaina," Khadgar said but she waved a hand, cutting him off with a gesture.

"No. You don't get to speak yet. I have been spoken over my entire life. You are going to shut up and listen for once. I died at Hellscream's trial, Khadgar. I _died_. I hated how I felt. I hated how dark and isolated I’d become. I hated it. And then just when I thought maybe things would be better, I died. That puts things into perspective." She glanced around the table, daring them to speak up before she had said her piece. The council was stunned silent.

"You want to know why I've suddenly changed my mind? I want to know why you haven't questioned Varian. He spends a lifetime hating the Horde and then suddenly decides not to dismantle them? Why aren't you questioning him?"

She shook her head, disgusted. "You want to know why I've brought up reintegration? Because Dalaran won't survive. Because some of us take our leadership responsibilities seriously and do the _mundane_ work of _actually running a city_. Because _it's the right thing to do_ , Khadgar. Because right now we're not in a shooting war with the Horde. Right now we might be able to actually sit down and decide to _stop_ shooting one another. Sooner rather than later some Old God is going to come slithering out of the ocean or the Legion is going to fall from the sky. I would rather not be fighting a damned war on two fronts when we could be fighting whatever comes next together."

She'd leaned over across the table as she'd spoken, a sneer creeping up into her face. Jaina straightened and attempted to school her features. "You want to know why I have changed my attitude? Because I've been seeing a Shado Pan mind healer to find a damn way out of the darkness and hate. It's been hard but I am finally getting somewhere, even if opening Theramore still gives me screaming nightmares. I've been trying to heal my soul, you _unmitigated ass_. And like any other healing it is a personal matter and isn't any of your business or anyone else's. So you can take your suspicions and _shove them_."

Jaina sat, hands on the table, eyes closed. Her hands shook with her pounding heart. She clasped them together. Breathe in... then out. She would not cry like a child. She was a Lady, an Archmage and Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor. At least for the next few seconds. Jaina opened her eyes to judge Khadgar's reaction.

His jaw was practically on the floor. So was Ansirem's. Spellsong's brows had disappeared under her fringe. Jaina braced herself.

"Jaina, I'm so sorry," Khadgar said, his own voice entirely without the edge of mirth it always held. For once, he was completely sincere, and lacking in the scorn with which he'd been speaking moments ago.

"I was trying to play devil's advocate to make your position stronger. I am in complete support of reintegration. I wished to test the more... volatile counter arguments so success would be that much more secured when we brought a plan to the Horde mages. I was caught up in the debate and I overstepped. What I said was incredibly offensive." He ran fingers back through his hair. "Please accept my most sincere apology, archmage. I have absolutely no desire for you to step down and I do not believe you would ever do something so heinous."

The Grand Magus didn't trust herself to speak, so she inclined her head, accepting his apology. Devil's advocate? That.... made some sense. Far more sense than his opposition given all he was doing with the Horde currently. Had that been why he was holding her gaze? Jaina leaned back in her seat, shaking hands held in her lap.

Modera rose. "I think we need about a twenty minute break," she said, looking around the table "And I am going to remind us all that this is a private meeting."

Khadgar and Modera remained with Jaina. The others made tactical retreats. 

"Khadgar," Modera snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"No. You didn't." She fetched a scroll and smacked him upside the head. Khadgar winced but accepted the blow.

"I thought you understood what I was trying to do," Khadgar said, open hands held out. "And then I went too far. I mistook your reaction. I am honestly and truly sorry and meant none of it."

"Damn right you're sorry-" Modera growled.

"He's not wrong though," Jaina spoke up, cutting off Modera's tirade. "He hasn't said anything that they aren't thinking right now. I'm the visible face of the Purge. Lor'themar and I managed to arrange a truce on Thunder Isle, but I haven't been exactly friendly."

"Given the repeated and grievous offenses against you when you are the person in the Alliance who had done the least against them, I don't blame you one bit, Jaina," Modera said. She glared at Khadgar again then slouched into her seat. "I suppose, however, that featherbrain over there did bring up some salient points amid the ludicrous ones."

"He did," Jaina agreed. "Some probably do think I would go so far as to lure them into a trap as my people were."

"Archmage," Khadgar started but she shook her head.

Jaina looked down at her hands. "Hate and fear are dangerous and there is a lot going around still." She sighed. "If it's suspicious of me to want to help the situation, maybe someone else should take over this debate if not my council seat."

She didn't look up and the silence lasted for awhile. "Do you want to step down?" Modera asked. Jaina had never heard the other mage ever sound so soft. Did she? Perhaps a part of her did. The part that wanted to just sit and study, curl up beside Kalec reading, and visit Varian and Anduin for dinner. But they'd asked her to lead and she had agreed.

"I accepted the responsibility and I won't run from it." She looked up at them. "I would like to see Dalaran survive. I'd like to see an armistice. I am very tired of seeing my friends die. If I am getting in the way of those things, I will do what is necessary."

"Damn that's noble," Modera quipped. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather you stick around." She grinned, flashing her teeth. "They might try to put me in charge next, and none of us want that."

"I think you would do quite well," Jaina told her honestly. Smiling a little she continued, "If you can teach teenagers and reticent archmages with gaps in their education, I think you can manage the rest."

"Ha! It's because I've done those things I know I don't want to herd all these cats. Believe you me I'd start tossing people over the side within a week." Modera shook her head, the wry smile fading again into a more serious expression. "They're going to say everything Khadgar just said, and probably worse."

Jaina looked down at her hands. At least they weren't shaking anymore. "I thought perhaps being a public supporter and trying to move forward on this issue would be a positive statement. It is a hard realization that I might be a detractor simply by being me."

"Which is bullshit," Modera said.

"And yet it isn't without substantiation." Jaina gestured at Khadgar. "I'm certain he's heard all this and more while he's been in Frostfire on Draenor."

Khadgar grimaced, guilt on his face, but defiance in his eyes as well. Jaina understood that look and those feelings so deeply she wanted to laugh. And perhaps cry. She'd once been the defiant one working with the other side.

"As extreme as some views may be," Khadgar said, "I think- I know there are those among the Horde who will respect you for reevaluating the situation and for being the one to propose the change. Others will be very impressed. A few might even understand."

Jaina played with the fabric of her skirts. At the trial, before it had all gone sideways, Vol'jin had sent her a personal letter. He'd understood her position and her rage. "Perhaps."

"My sense of Vol'jin is that he would respect a reversal in light of Garrosh being out of the picture," Khadgar said as if reading her thoughts. "And there are many mages among the trolls who would like to return to Dalaran's resources. Baine Bloodhoof would welcome any overtures we made and encourage the same in his allies," Khadgar continued.

"Gallywix won't give two shits as long as he gets to extend his trade back into our markets," Modera added with a shrug.

"The Blood Elves made up the largest contingent of Horde mages," Jaina said. "I understand Rommath would like to see me killed slowly over several days. I don't think Lor'Themar is of a significantly different mindset."

"Sunreaver is aware of the mistakes made by his people," Khadgar said, which didn't deny anything Jaina had said was incorrect.

"Bet he doesn't care for the grand-magister chortling about how working with the Kirin Tor was a bad idea from the start," Modera growled.

"Lor'Themar might not be as unyielding as you think," Khadgar said. "He's a politically savvy fellow."

"Oh, have you found an alternate _Azeroth_ , too?" Modera asked dryly. Khadgar rolled his eyes at the other mage and Jaina found a small smile at their byplay.

Jaina sobered as the reality of the situation hit her fully. She'd known it would be hard but perhaps she hadn't appreciated how hard. Nor had she understood how she might have an effect. Anduin had suggested her support would be a positive. It might still be- but among the Alliance. Among the Horde, her involvement might very well be a liability.

Jaina rubbed at her temple as the other three council members returned and took their seats, casting anxious glances between her and Khadgar. And they hadn't even touched on the problems they would face internally.

"I would like to apologize once again," Khadgar said, standing on his side of the table. "I cannot express how personally cheered I was when the initial proposal arrived at my tower. I always admired your persistence and aims, Archmage. I should have been a more vocal supporter earlier. Then maybe it wouldn't have just been you and Prince Anduin advocating for peace." He sat down.

"Thank you," Jaina said, inclining her head. "So." Breathe in then out. "There will likely be some among the Horde who are... less inclined to return. That doesn't even touch on the people still here who will be displeased." She stared at the middle of the table. "And despite the difficulty, I still feel in the long term this will be not only right for the city, but we might be able to help start a larger dialog."

"I can't say I like the risk," Ansirem said, fingers idly scratching through his beard. "It was always risky to invite them in. I have to admit a part of me felt vindicated in not entirely trusting them." He folded his hands on the table. "But I've been trying to give the idea a fair shot. I agree we need to do something, but I'm still unsure this is it."

"This is what Ranger-General Windrunner was screaming at you about, isn't it?" Spellsong asked.

Jaina sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think we would reach that point." She hadn't expected Vereesa to shout at all. Be worried, complain or snap? Yes. But some of her comments had hit low. And then at the memorial at Theramore... Jaina put her wounded friendship with Vereesa aside. "I have a concern that some in the city will be moved to show their displeasure. The Silver Covenant was formed specifically as an opposition to the Blood Elves."

"It was easier to put differences aside when we had the very real and tangible threats of the Lich King, Malygos and Deathwing to contend with," Spellsong observed. "Garrosh is still at large but he isn't present here."

"Are you suggesting we wait until the next mutual enemy rears his head?" Karlain asked. 

"No," Spellsong shook her head. "I think we need to capitalize on the enemy we have."

"If I might interject," Ansirem said, raising a hand. The others fell silent and looked at him. He set his hands on the table. "Have we examined other options?"

"Are there any, Ansirem?" Modera asked. "Name another population of mages on Azeroth we could reach out towards?"

He frowned at her. "Are you all decided then that this is the course of action?"

"We haven't yet thought through all the implications," Karlain said. "What if, and understand I think these are improbable and I bring it up for completeness sake, the Silver Covenant decides they are going to leave? What also if the Horde mages refuse offers to return?" He nodded at Ansirem. "I too cannot think of a substantial population of mages who aren't already welcome here."

"Well," Modera said, hesitantly. "I can think of one. But they're nearly as controversial. However the representative we have so far has been rather polite."

"Blue dragons?" Spellsong asked, brows knit together. "Don't they regard all of us as rather... quaint?"

"Don't they have their own city?" Ansirem asked, looking over at Jaina. Karlain and the others also looked at her.

"We could extend the invitation but I do not honestly know how many would show up if any did at all," Jaina said. "The dragonflights are dealing with their own transitional phase. The blue dragons still control the Nexus but the blue flight has largely dispersed themselves."

"I hesitate to suggest it," Ansirem said, "But we could attempt to recruit more non-mages to live here."

Jaina winced and found her expression mirrored by many others around the table. Dalaran had been built by mages for mages. It wasn't forbidden to be a non-mage in the city by any means, but the founding mages had left their own cities to avoid persecution for being what they were.

"I don't like it either but it might resolve things," Ansirem said. "At least in the short term."

"We're not exactly in a prime location anymore," Karlain pointed out. "It would likely be easier, should we choose that route, to recruit new citizens if we were closer to other large population centers."

"Moving the city isn't easy," Modera said. "But it is possible. We should consider that."

"I think if we move the city or not, if we allow more blue dragons or not, we should still extend offers to the Horde mages," Khadgar said. "The Blood Elves might be disinclined to return but the other races would like our resources. Some of the Undead were Kirin Tor before the plague."

"Do you believe some would desire to return even if others from the Horde do not?" Jaina asked.

"I do. As I am in a unique position given my... proximity to the Horde, I believe there were some bad feelings between Sunreaver's people and the others, particularly with the Goblins and Undead. While they feel they were unjustly removed, they do lay partial blame on the blood elves. Among the orcs, most are appalled by what Garrosh became, but the distrust of the Alliance still runs strong. The trolls, from what I can tell, almost universally hate Garrosh. In that population they feel the least rancor- Dalaran was a city of human origin and a crime was committed. I think they respect the Council for acting decisively against a threat and many feel they would have done the same were the positions reversed." He grimaced slightly, "If anything some might say we were too lenient. It is a... point of debate with the elves."

"What do you think our chances are for having anyone return then, Khadgar?" Jaina asked.

"I think it will be slow. Trust was lost on both sides. But the Undead, Trolls and Goblins will come. Maybe not at once but they will. The Orcs will be slower."

"And the elves?"

Khadgar frowned thoughtfully. "I am uncertain."

"Do you have the time to make some inquiries using the unique channels you have at your disposal?" Jaina asked.

"I could do that," he said.

Jaina gestured towards Spellsong. "You mentioned capitalizing on the enemy we have. Did you have further thoughts?"

The elf nodded. "We still have Garrosh who is almost universally hated in the Alliance and the Horde. He's raised an army which both of us are currently fighting. Khadgar is involved with both expeditions. In the recent past, we have acted as a neutral party. At Icecrown we not only allowed the Horde in, but we moved troops and provided magical firepower for both sides. As much as propaganda might say otherwise, everyone was needed to ultimately take down both Malygos and Deathwing." Spellsong looked around the table as she spoke. "We acted as a neutral city before and we made good on our promise to be so until our trust was violated. If we step up support similarly in the alternate Draenor and put actions behind words, that's going to be convincing proof for a lot of people."

"You're suggesting we throw more of our weight behind Khadgar and use him as a way to soften up our political perception among the Horde," Jaina summarized. "And also give them opportunities to allow us to trust them."

"That and squash Garrosh Hellscream like a bug," Spellsong said, nodding. "But yes. In addition to whatever we decide to do here as well.

"Zaliya's over there as Commander," Jaina mused, meeting Khadgar's eyes. "Do you know how her relations with the Horde are?"

Khadgar pursed his lips as he thought. "I think she knows the Horde commander from the campaign in Pandaria. Call it a neutral respect? I can find details."

Ansirem shifted in his seat. "The Silver Covenant will not like any of this. I'm not sure I like any of this."

"What are you thinking, Ansirem?" Jaina asked.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "I have three children now and a wife who would rather care for them and teach than get into an actual conflict again. Lily's hung up her sword. Jaina, is it safe for them to be here? This is a terrible risk." He drew in a breath and sighed. "Is it worth it? We might find another solution with more time. Why now?"

Jaina adjusted the folder and papers before her so they were entirely straight, giving her a moment to order her thoughts. "I have come to believe that it is worth the risk. The time is critical because right now we still have a common enemy," she said, nodding at Spellsong. "Other organizations have members from both factions in their numbers. My suspicion is that Vol'jin is more interested in fixing everything Garrosh broke than in conquest. I believe that given the current circumstances, Varian would be inclined to set his sword aside. Why not now?"

"Ansirem," Modera spoke up. She straightened from the casual slouch she'd been in and leaned forward in her seat. "I've seen more war first hand than anyone else in this room including the elf over there who's got a few decades on me." Modera tilted her head at Spellsong, but there wasn't the expected humor in her voice. 

She sounded tired and worn. For the first time Jaina truly recognized the lines on Modera's face, the many, many time-faded scars on her hands and the age in her eyes. She was nearly in her seventies if she wasn't already; old for a Human, and incredibly old for a battlecaster.

"I am _very_ good at war, Ansirem," she said. "But I am really damn sick of it." She sighed with weight. "I have a bad feeling about the next crisis. Haven't you felt it? The looming darkness?"

Across the table, Khadgar sat up straighter, eyes drawn to Modera. Ansirem frowned, as did Karlain. Spellsong's lips thinned and Jaina wondered if she felt it too. The dark foreboding had only recently made itself known to her, faint as a whisper, but there none the less. 

"I can't say I have given all that's going on right now," Ansirem said, "But I trust your judgement Modera." He studied Jaina for a long moment then nodded to himself. "And I trust yours Jaina. I have reservations though."

"I believe we all do," Jaina acknowledged. "Moving to the other question then. The response here." 

There were uncomfortable looks around the table. Spellsong leaned forward, folding her hands together on the table.

"The Silver Covenant will not be pleased. They were formed when Rhonin allowed Sunreaver and his people in initially. What happened under Garrosh, for many, justifies holding onto their views." She shifted in her seat. "Ranger-General Windrunner is a vocal opponent of the Horde still. The Silver Covenant represents a portion of our strongest battlecasters and the non-combatant mages and warriors are respected in the general population."

"Ranger-General Windrunner is aware I was bringing this question to the Council," Jaina said, speaking up when Spellsong was finished. "As previously mentioned she was... displeased. She has had some time to think about the issue over the past few days."

"Do you think she will change her mind?" Khadgar asked.

Jaina closed her eyes. "I don't know. I haven't spoken with her about this issue since that initial meeting. I'm also concerned about what the rest of the city will think."

"Well speaking personally, we'll be worried about our families," Ansirem spoke up. "And we're going to wonder if we can trust them this time."

"Having some of the same suppliers back will be welcomed by many of the craftsmen," Karlain said. "New people conducting business will go a long way to soften hard feelings. That said we can probably expect some of the same behavior that happened when the Horde mages first came here. Refusal of service and poor service. Inflated prices."

"How did the council deal with them last time," Jaina asked. She'd been far more preoccupied with Icecrown citadel and concern for what Arthas was doing.

"Passed mandates saying that sort of behavior was unacceptable," Karlain answered. "Eventually people got over their anger, but at the time we were more concerned about the Scourge than the Horde."

"I have given this some thought," Modera said. She tapped the stack of files in the sealed scroll case she'd brought with her. "Just a few... contingency plans. In case."

"I may regret asking this," Khadgar said, "but In case of what?"

"Well I have a preliminary report of our martial capabilities should the Silver Covenant decide to leave or refuse to do anything," Modera said. "And then I have a plan in case they are agitated enough we need to deploy security forces in the city to stop mage on mage violence. I have some response scenarios in case they try to forcibly eject any or all of us from the city. Another on if they attempt a total coup." Modera shrugged a shoulder. "Fairly standard apocalypse scenarios."

Jaina closed the jaw she'd not notice had dropped. Then again she was learning this sort of slightly paranoid thought process was typical of Archmage Modera. She cleared her throat. 

"Ah. Well, do you have thoughts on what the likelihood of any of those scenarios might be?"

"Well I place them attempting to throw us off the city as rather low. I also think they'd be disinclined to undo all our warding and let the city plummet to the ground," Modera answered. "I think most likely is physical or magical altercations between whoever is brave enough to return and Silver Covenant members. I'm not looking forward to having to police that," she concluded.

"So at best a worse version of the low grade fighting and adjustment as happened before, and at worst you think they might try to overtake the city?" Jaina asked.

Modera shrugged. "Something like that, yes. It will probably end up somewhere in the middle. Every group as their members who are more extreme than others. I think it is very likely we'll have a lot of angry people yelling at us. Depending on how we decide to go about reintegration there are more or fewer opportunities for violence."

"In your estimation, what is the likelihood it will tear the city apart?" Jaina asked.

"Not sure I can say without knowing how we'd go about bringing people back. I know there is going to be an initial outcry and it will be loud and angry." She crossed her arms. "Frankly though if we can get past that initial reaction, people will get used to having Horde mages here again. The boost to the economy Karlain mentioned will quiet many of the concerns quickly."

"Are you so sure?" Ansirem asked.

"It happened before," Modera said, with a little shrug. "I think there is a risk in inviting them back and I think there is a risk our people will react badly. But I also think that there is a very real danger in not trying to reintegrate."

"So that's it, we're agreed we'll move forward on this item then?" Ansirem asked, looking around. "Are we ready to take a vote?" There were nods all around the table and Jaina rose.

"On the issue of re-admitting Horde mages into Dalaran, votes in favor?" Modera's hand rose as did Khadgar's. Spellsong did as well though she was not as fast. Karlain followed a beat later, looking thoughtful. Ansirem blew out his bushy moustache then held his own hand up. Jaina raised hers as well. "I am grateful we are in agreement on this," she said. "We spoke as one before and we have done so again." She sat down. "Now comes the part where we figure out how."

"I have some thoughts," Ansirem said. "I would like to devise some plans if no one else has objection. I have some specific concerns. If we're going to do this, then I'd like to oversee things here in Dalaran."

"I would appreciate being involved," Karlain said. "Somehow I've become in charge of half the logistics here," he said, casting a wry look in Jaina's direction. "And I have concerns as well. I don't want us devolving into another internal fight and none of us want anything to negatively affect our citizens."

"I'd welcome your input, Karlain," Ansirem said.

Jaina nodded. "I have no objection. Your concerns are well founded and I agree with them. I know between the two of you we'll get a solid plan. Anyone else have thoughts?" There were none and Jaina found herself smiling a little. "How long do you two need for an initial proposal?"

Ansirem shrugged. "A week?" he asked Karlain.

The other mage's eyes narrowed as he thought. He nodded. "Acceptable."

"A week then," Jaina confirmed. She looked at Khadgar. "You've got your hands full in Draenor, but would you be able to make inquiries?"

"I will do that and what I can to promote the idea," Khadgar nodded. He paused. "I assume this means I am now free to openly work with both factions with the Council's blessing?"

Modera actually growled. She leaned forward and fixed Khadgar with a gimlet eye. "I think that goes without saying, but try to be a bit less rude when you're flaunting your contrary feathers." The older mage jerked her head in Jaina's direction. "Maybe you should observe and reflect on the definition of discrete and ask for pointers."

Khadgar chuckled and held a hand against his chest. "I promise to be the epitome of diplomacy."

"Light help us," Modera said, rolling her eyes as she slouched back in her chair.

"If we're claiming areas of work, I'd like to help with promoting the Kirin Tor in the alternate draenor and other more martial areas," Spellsong said. She inclined her head to Modera and smirked faintly. "If the venerable Archmage Modera doesn't mind."

"Oh fel no, knock yourself out if you want to take point. Frees me up to coordinate with you and Khadgar. Means I might get some field time," she added the last with a feral grin. "In all seriousness I'd like to help work that angle."

Spellsong nodded smartly. "We'll coordinate after this meeting."

"Right. Khadgar don't run off immediately as I think we'll have questions about what you'll need and what you think everyone else will need," Modera said.

"Of course," Khadgar said. He turned a smile on Jaina. "Which leaves our Grand Magus either having cleverly delegated all the work, or left her with the least fun task."

Jaina found she could return the little smirk before she sobered. "I'll help coordinate here of course and if anyone needs me I will be able to help. I'll see what I can't do to smooth things over with the Silver Covenant and I'll probably be doing more of the same with the leaders of the Alliance once we announce our plans. I think I will warn Stormwind prior and depending on what Varian thinks I may be paying visits to the other Alliance leaders as well."

"Definitely the least fun task," Khadgar said, pulling an exaggerated face. "And I imagine you will be plenty busy once we see if Vol'jin has anything to say about this plan of ours. You might even have to negotiate with Lor'themar and Rommath."

"Oh, goodie," Modera said.

Jaina ignored Modera's commentary, even if she felt much the same way. "I would like further information through your contacts, Khadgar, before we draft a formal letter. By then we should have some solid plans in place to use moving forward."

"Agreed," Ansirem said, nodding along with the others at the table.

"I imagine it would be wise of us to keep news we have decided to offer readmission quiet?" Modera arched an eyebrow. "Given how strained communication is right now, I would much rather not have anyone over there learn about it from angry Kirin Tor Mages."

"Also agreed," Ansirem said with feeling. "Perhaps we should try to plan a bit faster than a week, Karlain? News like this could turn sour fast if we don't have a plan."

"Agreed. Let's call it three days." He frowned. "It won't be as thorough as I'd like but things like these have a short shelf life."

"Good. We'll report back in three days, Jaina."

She nodded. "Khadgar can you be back by then?"

The other mage thought about that for a moment before reluctantly shaking his head. "No, but I trust everyone's judgement. Keep me informed of what you decide and I'll work on seeing if anyone would even be willing to return."

"And if no one does?" Ansirem asked.

Jaina blew out a breath. "Then we think of something else. It's another reason to keep this close."

"Aye," Modera said. "No sense in getting anyone angry if won't work."

Jaina and the others nodded agreement. The meeting broke up, the various teams to their different tasks. Jaina remained to banish the table and chairs they'd summoned. Khadgar lingered as well.

"Something else?" Jaina asked as she began to banish chairs back to storage.

"About earlier-"

"You apologized," she said rising with her stack of papers. She banished the table with a wave of her hand and murmured word.

"I didn't want to apologize for this in front of the others."

She looked up, instantly wary. "Oh?"

"Nothing nefarious," he said, waving a hand. Jaina relaxed. "I put you in a place where you revealed something very personal to us," Khadgar explained," and for that I am very sorry as well."

Jaina considered him for a moment then nodded. "Thank you."

"I'd wondered where Modera had gotten the idea for speaking to the Shado Pan. Was it your idea?" he asked as he helped her to banish the remaining chairs.

Jaina shrugged a shoulder. "Partially. We had a talk and I told her what I'd been doing. She and I agreed there might be more mages than me who could benefit from their healers."

He nodded, eyes downcast in thought. "Good. That's good. For us all." He looked up at her. "You think something dark is coming, too?"

Jaina swallowed and nodded mutely. "Modera spoke of it to me first. Prescience hasn't ever been my strong suit but even I'm feeling something. A distant worry I could ignore except it's been called to my attention. Maybe I'm just picking up on Modera's feeling."

Khadgar nodded. "Will you keep me apprised of that as well? If something changes among any of us?"

"Of course." They stepped through the portal that led out of the chamber of air and walked down the hall, stopping at the intersection.

"Then I will see you when I see you, Archmage. I am going to stuff my robes with as many decent baked goods as I can before I have to open a portal back."

Jaina smiled a little more broadly. "Do you need a hand?"

"Kind of you to offer. I would appreciate it. Will save Zaliya and I some time recovering. I'm scheduled to depart this evening from the parlor here."

"I'll see you then," Jaina said, turning towards her own office. 

She felt lighter, though worry remained. The council had stood with her, though. She'd worried about them being a road block. The realization that she herself might be an impediment on the Horde side was... uncomfortable. But she could do much the same as Spellsong had suggested for the Kirin Tor as a whole. She could let her actions speak. Opening Theramore to shamans and druids from races allied to the Horde was terrifying but the knowledge that it would have larger benefits helped ease the fear somewhat. She'd cleared the first hurdles in convincing herself and the rest of the Council. 

Now she just had to convince everyone else this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching teenagers tests patience. Kalec gets unexpected mail from Draenor. Modera isn't letting Jaina off the hook for more combat training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! Trying to keep a fairly frequent cadence but Legion man, Legion. Lots of artifact power to go collect. Lots of demons to kill!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos on Chapter 1! ARandomReaderGuy, Skooma, aerographer (redpixelamps), Alenerien, ashlee1068, Deadly_Nighshae, VividVert, Thesseli, and Jagged! Thank you anonymous guests as well! And thank you for the comments, Thesseli, ashlee1068, Kantan, Skooma and ARandomReaderGuy!
> 
> And special thanks to JThorsten over on Tumblr for comments/suggestions/pre-reading :D

Kalecgos, Spell-Weaver of the Blue Dragonflight, held back a growl. He was once again shirtless.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _These are good kids,_ he reminded himself. _These are teenagers pushing their limits._ He glared at the assembled students. A few appeared to realize they'd perhaps stepped out of line and quickly stood straight. The laughter trailed off into awkward coughing.

"I will remind you," Kalec said, trying to keep the growl out of his tone, "That banishing is not part of this exercise." He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of many of his students; apparently the floor and ceiling were very interesting. Kalec knew the feeling of their magic now and it was always the same culprits. He didn't know why they disliked him so intensely, why they stared and why they tried to embarrass him. Each one appeared to look innocent. Kalec tried to let go of the frown. He'd have to speak with Modera once she was out of the meeting.

Hopefully the meeting was going well. Jaina hadn't spoken her fears aloud but he'd seen the anxiety in the tightness of her shoulders, rigidity of her stance, and the way she'd alternately clung to her report or regarded it as some sort of unexploded weapon.

Kalec conjured another shirt and crossed his arms. "Evocations. Team one on cleanup," he ordered. The students sighed and grumbled but formed up into lines and began their drills.

"Archmage," the gnome girl, Helly, called his attention as her line formed up near him. "Can you tell us what the Council is meeting about?"

"My understanding of Dalaran is that the Council's business is confidential," Kalec said. He made a spinning gesture with his hand, indicating she should turn around pay attention to the drill.

"Well, kinda," she said. "I mean we all know they're voting on something big. You know what it is, right?"

"What makes you think I'd know anything?" Kalec asked. "And you're dropping your fire again."

The gnome girl smiled sweetly. Too sweetly, he was learning. "Well you happen to be in a close relationship with the Grand Magus."

"Are you suggesting Jaina would improperly share confidential information with me simply because I'm her consort?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Half the class giggled, and Kalec suppressed another sigh. Clearly he'd said something inappropriate again. He'd have to ask what it was.

"Well, no," Helly admitted, twisting a lock of bright green hair around a finger. "But my parents talk about stuff all the time with one another so... Is it really inappropriate?"

"You mean as it would be inappropriate for me to share with you even if I did know something? Eyes on your target, Nimar." Most of the class was trying to listen in. Most were also very bad at pretending they were not listening.

"Aw come on, tell us something!"

"We're having class, Helly."

"After class? We wouldn't tell. Well, I know I wouldn't."

Kalec sighed. "I will tell you something after class, provided you all execute these drills correctly," he said, raising his voice loud enough everyone could hear over the bang and sizzle of fireballs hitting targets.

It was impressive just how quickly they could shape up. Kalec rolled his eyes and resumed monitoring their form and output. Truthfully he wasn't an expert at this by any means, but Modera was in session with Jaina, supporting the reintegration position. And in his opinion, what he knew wasn't inappropriate at all. He was Jaina's consort and as far as he had been able to ascertain, being a sounding board and being of assistance was a duty among humans as much as it was among dragons. He wasn't certain how much Lily Runeweaver was consulted by her husband on details, but Kalec had no doubt Ansirem spoke with her of confidential matters. And like it was his duty to be there for his mate when she was worrying late into the night, it was his duty to be silent in public.

They wrapped up their practice and Kalec checked the time. It was only slightly early and truthfully he was anxious to see what the result of the meeting was if Jaina was done. Kalec called for the end and the group of teenagers crowded around, eyes bright for the latest gossip.

Kalec cleared his throat and waited for total silence. Some of the students smacked their peers until they were entirely quiet. Kalec gazed around solemnly.

"I will tell you this," he said, waiting just a tiny bit longer than usual, just so he had their full attention. "Twenty five evocations of each type by Monday in addition to the paper Archmage Modera wants."

The entire class groaned. A few actually sank to their knees in teenage melodrama. "Oh come on!" "Tell us something?" "Is Khadgar coming back?" "Did Hellscream die in agony over days?" "Is Archmage Proudmoore marrying king Wrynn?" "Are _you_ marrying King Wrynn? Dragons have like as many spouses as they want, right?"

Kalec leaned back as the outburst hit him. "What? No I'm not tell you anything even if I knew something. As far as I'm aware they're still pursuing Hellscream. Marry- Varian? No! Where did you get that idea?" He asked, looking at the blonde elf who'd asked that. One of the ones who hated him and who kept trying to covertly banish bits of his clothing.

She shrugged. "I dunno it's what everyone's saying."

"Everyone?" Kalec asked.

She shrugged again.

"And who is everyone?" the dragon pressed.

She shrugged again, less certain. "I dunno. I heard stuff."

"Like how the Prince of Stormwind is getting married!"  
"To a dwarf!"  
"I heard to Lor'themar as a peace offering."  
"Why would the Kirin Tor be meeting about that? That's a human thing."  
"Because of the Horde. Duh."  
"Oh. Think Keethri will come back then?" 

Kalec spoke over their chatter. "No. Jaina isn't in a relationship with King Wrynn. Nor am I , nor is Prince Anduin being married to any of the dwarves-"

"HE'S MARRYING PRINCESS TESS?!"

There was a great deal of high pitched screaming from a fair number of the students, half in glee, half in wailing lamentation.

"No! No one is marrying anyone, honestly where do you get these ideas? Oh, Light above." He found himself looking heavenward - and seeing the smirking face of Archmage Modera. Archmage Spellsong stood beside her, lips pursed against a smile. "Think I should give them another twenty for being gossips?" he called up to the gallery overlooking the training hall.

The class turned and it was almost worth the indignity of their claims to hear the surprised reaction.

"Sure. I'd give them thirty each, but then you're much nicer than I am." She waved at the students. "Go on you lot. Class is just about over anyway. Get."

They rolled their eyes and stalked away, muttering to one another and casting looks over their shoulders. Spellsong and Modera took the stairs down to the exercise floor. Kalec watched the last student slowly shuffle out, lingering in case the older mages said anything. Kalec gestured and set up a privacy ward around the three of them.

"You're done a lot faster than I expected," Kalec said, frowning.

"It was... eventful," Modera said, glancing briefly at the door where no less than three students were trying to covertly watch. She gestured and brought up a magic colored shield around them so they could not even read lips.

"You do that and the rumors are just going to get worse," Spellsong noted with wry amusement.

Modera rolled her eyes. "Should only be for a few days and this is better than letting those monsters hear us."

"Ah, should I even be hearing any of this?" Kalec asked. Spellsong and Modera glanced at one another and Kalec felt suddenly very worried. "What happened?"

"Khadgar tried to play devil's advocate. Accused our Grand Magus of some rather unsavory things based on what he's been hearing from the Horde," Modera said. "He and Jaina appear to have things straight between them but those same things are going to be said."

"Okay?" He frowned at Modera, working through why she was telling him this. "Oh. And worse will come. And I might be part of it."

Modera patted his shoulder. "You'll both get through this. We all will. But having had a chance to get to know our rather self-sacrificing Grand Magus, I wanted to be sure you knew what was going on, too." She shook her head. "Price of being with a council member or something." She looked over at Spellsong. "Has your husband even noticed you're on the Council yet?"

Spellsong rolled her eyes but there was fond amusement in her expression. "Yes. That managed to penetrate his aura of research and reflection."

Modera snorted. "I swear an infernal could drop on that man's head and he'd continue whatever it is he was doing at the time."

"It was the scourge and you're not wrong," Spellsong said. She shook her head and returned the conversation to Kalec. "We voted to pursue reintegration," she confirmed. "But we're not announcing yet. Not until we've actually spoken to the other side and made some plans here for how things will proceed."

He nodded. "I think that's good. How can I help?"

Modera smirked a little and eyed Spellsong, some message passing between the two. "You continue to be you. I'm also going to need you to handle more of my classes. It looks like I'll be spending some time on Draenor soon."

"We're doing more to support Khadgar?"

"And everyone else," Spellsong said. "You helped open the portal for the garrison supplies, correct?"

"I did."

"Can you do that again on a smaller basis?"

"Yes but I have limits too. It took four of us to hold that portal open for as long as we did," Kalec said. "If you need a portal of that size and duration I could hold something like that on my own, but it wouldn't be for nearly as long." 

Spellsong was already nodding. "I understand. We might just have to do the same thing once we have a good location to set up camp," she said to Modera. "I think I'll go send a letter before the mail exchange happens tonight. See if we can't get some reconnaissance of the area based on what Khadgar said. We can chat in the morning." She nodded to Modera then Kalec. "Night." The High Elf left the confines of the privacy wards leaving just Kalec and Modera.

"How'd class go?" Modera asked, making no move to drop her wards.

Kalec explained how things had gone; fairly well except that once again the small group of students continued to try to embarrass him before the others.

"What are they doing, exactly?" Modera asked.

"Banishing my clothing," Kalec said, shaking his head. "I don't think they understand dragons don't have the same sort of body modesty customs humans and others have. We don't wear anything but our scales most of the time." He huffed out a breath. It was upsetting. "I wish I knew why they hated me."

"Which students? Do you know?" Modera asked. Kalec nodded and listed them off for the archmage. She snorted. "Kalec, they don't hate you."

"Then why?"

She stared at him for a long moment then just shook her head. "Modera," he warned.

"You are aware that this," she gestured to him up and down, "shape you wear-"

"It isn't something I wear, it's me but shaped different," he said, frowning.

She looked at him askance then waved a hand. "Questions later. You do realize this form fits the parameters of what many humanoid races consider to be attractive, right?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly. "What does that have to- They're taking my shirt because they think I'm attractive?" Kalec pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"Oh, I imagine they like what they saw," Modera continued to smirk at him.

"They're..." He railed off sputtering. "They're children!" They were hardly more advanced than whelps!

"A few are on the edge of being legal adults," Modera said, shrugging a shoulder.

Kalec made a face. "But they're children. Immature! Even aside from currently being in a relationship with Jaina alone, I have no desire for-" he grimaced. "They're kids."

Modera was already nodding. "And for the most part they all know that and they know that you know that. That makes you _safe_."

"Safe," he repeated, deadpan.

"Safe. Safe to practice flirting if they're daring. Safe to have an unobtainable secret crush, possibly for the first time."

"What's the point of that?" 

Modera sighed. "Because it's unobtainable you can't get into any of the really scary relationship stuff, like sex, or talking or, and this is the worst, rejection."

Kalec frowned at her. None of those things were scary. "I don't follow."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Ask Jaina. Tell her, and quote me directly, that Modera said your class is 'hot for teacher' and would she please explain what I mean by that."

"What do you mean by that?" Kalec asked.

"Ask Jaina," Modera said. "She'll have fun explaining and Light knows we need some fun after today."

"Was it that bad?"

Modera blew out a breath. "Some of the Horde think it within reason that she would invite them back into Dalaran just to kill them. A trap like what Garrosh made of Theramore."

"What?" Cold, furious anger filled him. And like a cold snap, the ice cracked and thawed nearly instantly. His heart ached for his mate. "Where is Jaina?"

"Office. Working. Look, about the kids, I'll read them the riot act when class resumes next week. It's inappropriate. If they continue to do it, you have my permission to use feedback and reflection shields." She sighed. "And I hate to say it, but maybe I shouldn't let you be alone with them one on one. I know you'd never do anything, but they're stupid hormonal kids. Call me paranoid but I'd rather you didn't have to deal with one of those brats lying or being told to lie to get at you or Jaina."

Kalec's jaw dropped then he closed it. "I understand." He sighed. "This is far more complicated than I expected."

She smiled sadly. "You're telling me." She jerked her head over her shoulder in the vague direction of the citadel. "Jaina's probably in her office and I imagine she'd like a visit from you." She waved a hand and brought her privacy screens down. Kalec did the same.

"Thank you." 

They bid the other farewell and Kalec nearly tripped over two of the boys in his last class as he left the room. Given what Modera had said, he wasn't in a mood for their adolescent boundary pushing, so each boy earned an extra ten exercises.

Jaina's office door was open and the midday sunlight through her window made her hair shine. There were dark circles under her eyes however. Kalec closed the door behind him and went to his mate. She set her pen aside and rose to accept his embrace. She leaned heavily into him, face pressed against the crook of his neck, arms tight around him.

"I saw Spellsong and Modera. You did it." He nuzzled the side of her face, hands skimming soothingly over her back and shoulders.

"Five down," she sighed. "The whole... rest of city to go."

He kissed her temple. "You'll win them over. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She squeezed her arms around him. "Just be there for me. They- What did they tell you?"

"The worst of what Khadgar brought up," he admitted, gently grooming his fingers through her hair. She made a very tiny sound of pain and he kissed her temple again.

"That hurt," she admitted. "That hurt a lot." She was silent for awhile as he held her and ran his fingers through her hair and over her back. "I might have to step down or step aside."

"Well, I love you for your incredibly sexy mind rather than your lofty titles," he said, trying to get her to smile. "And whatever happens, you've done so much good here."

"My sexy mind?" she asked, arching a silvered eyebrow.

"Sexy other things as well," he admitted easily. That earned him a little giggle. He stole a kiss then set his hands on her hips and leaned back. "Do you need me here or am I distracting?"

"You're a bit distracting," she said, reaching up to draw her fingers through his hair. "I have more work to do, but in a strange and miraculous twist of fate, I don't think I need to stay here late. Once we got everyone to agree, they all volunteered to take on tasks. I'm mostly trying to facilitate." She rolled her eyes. "At least until there are fires to put out and ruffled feathers to settle." She shook her head. "I'm going to bury myself in whatever constructive thing I can find for a few hours and try not to think about anything else."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly. "Then I'll be home packing up for the move." He kissed her again. "And if you're feeling stressed, just think about that huge lovely library."

She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. "So many books by the fire," she practically purred, laying it on thick for effect.

Good that she could joke a little. He kissed her again. "I'll leave the materials out to reconfigure Anduin's hearthstone."

"Mmm. We'll need to get it back from him."

"Oh what a shame. Dinner in Stormwind with Varian's fine selection of wines," he feigned hurt then kissed her forehead. "If you're not back by supper I'm coming for you."

She laughed at the promise, delivered as a playful threat. "Tonight I might need to be distracted," she admitted. "It was... it was hard. I'm holding off really thinking about it until later."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want me to go home?"

She nodded. "I want to do something before I leave today and I want to be on hand in case anything explodes. Tomorrow I need to speak with Varian about this. I don't want him to be blindsided." She'd done that enough. Jaina closed her eyes. The past was done but the future could be better. When she opened her eyes, Kalec was studying her with concern. She offered up a small smile so he wouldn't worry. "I'll be okay."

"Okay." He kissed her. "Supper." He kissed her again. "Come home when you want to be distracted." He kissed her again. She laughed and shooed him out of her office.

* * *

When Kalec arrived home, he picked up the mail and was surprised to see the letter on top was not addressed to Jaina but to him. He couldn't recall the last time he'd received mail. The wax seal had a small depiction of a dragon's paw. Kalec was not familiar with who had a sigil like that as their seal. Looking closely he realized by scent as much as sight that the impression hadn't been made by a seal at all, but by a young dragon's paw. The scent on the wax was faint and unfamiliar. Kalec opened the letter and was surprised to find it had been sent by Wrathion.

_"Lord Kalecgos,  
I ask that you read this letter and consider my words rather than dismissing them outright. Your sister, the spirit of the dragon Tarecgosa, indicated I should make contact with you. It is at her behest I am sending this letter."_

Tarecgosa? Kalecgos frowned. He'd have to confirm with Zaliya that they had indeed sent Wrathion his way. He'd give the whelp the benefit of the doubt. Reading didn't cost him anything.

_"Let me first state that I find what Kairoz did at the temple to be regrettable. It was not my intent for anyone to lose their life there and I even took pains to spare the life of Chronormu and the rather ineffective guards posted to Garrosh's cell. I was relieved to hear that the Celestials intervened as they did."_

Kalec felt a growl bubble up in his chest. Regrettable? Jaina had died because of his actions.

_"Understand that everything I have done, I have done for the good of Azeroth and to uphold my flight's charge. I believe we must be united under one banner to face the coming Legion. And they are coming. Prince Anduin believes me."_

Huffing out an annoyed snort, Kalec sat at the island table in the kitchen. The Legion again. And Anduin believed him. Tapping his hands against the tabletop he took a moment. Tarecgosa had possibly sent the whelp his way. She wouldn't have done that without reason. Was there a letter from her too? Looking through the small stack of mail, he found a second letter, sealed with the eye of the Kirin Tor in blue wax rather than the typical violet. The scene smelled of Worgen and carried Zaliya's mage's mark. He set that aside to read when he was done with Wrathion's letter.

_"Gul'dan and his organization, the Shadow Council, are active on the Alternate Draenor. It is my intent to see them dead and to disrupt their corruption. To that end, I have begun my own operations against them. The first such successful foray has liberated a grimoire from one of the warlocks. Such books are personal journals as much as they contain spells. I would use the knowledge of this warlock to gain advantage over the enemy of all Azeroth, the Legion. However, there is concern that such a spellbook might contain traps or other dangers._

_As you have no doubt guessed this is why I have reached out to you, Spell-Weaver. You are the most powerful of our remaining mages and I know that in ages past, the Blues were able to nullify and contain dangerous artifacts, including those of demonic origin._

_While I think it is clear we do not agree on what needs to happen to secure Azeroth's future, I hope you will see that we do indeed fight for the same cause. I will enclose what observations I have made about this tome and the sigils on the cover. When I handle it for too long I feel ill so I have left it well alone since it was acquired._

_No need to trouble Archmage Proudmoore or anyone else with this matter. I imagine the Alliance will be aware of my location soon enough and my request for assistance is genuine and free of ill-intent._

_Sincerely,  
Wrathion, Prince of the Black Flight_

_ps: Tarecgosa said to ask you what you know about the Earthmother. Which seems somewhat suspect as it's a shamanistic rather than Arcane topic, but there you are. I have asked."_

Well. 

That wasn't good. 

Kalec flipped to the next page. The whelp had drawn pictures of the book and recreated some of the sigils on the cover and bindings. Kalec swore as he flipped to the second page which had further details. The whelp had no idea what he held and while he had little mature sense, in this case perhaps the Light had smiled on him and kept him from triggering any of the clear and obvious traps Kalec could see. He eyed Zaliya's letter then looked at the time. Mail to Draenor was scheduled for later that day. If he was to get Wrathion something he would have to act quickly, but he could read her letter.

_"Kalec, I write this to you on behalf of your sister-of-choice as I understand the word translates into common. Sister-in-law? No matter. Tare says 'hi' and wants to know a number of rather inappropriate things about your personal life with the Grand Magus that I have zero desire to learn so she's going to have to live with not knowing._

_We sent the black whelp your way. I saw his letter come in with the rest of the mail dump from Taylor's garrison, he's there for the moment by the way, so he finally took it on himself to contact you. Tare says he's very intense about his flight's charge. Tare is not sure if it's because of whatever happened to him in the egg or if he is just obsessive and compulsive. She's concerned he might do even more stupid things if he doesn't know what Azeroth is, and if he doesn't have someone to guide him._

_Having worked with him in Pandaria I can attest that he's growing in power but he seems not to realize what that all entails. He's also damned contrary and stubborn. Tare says you happen to know something about helping stubborn, contrary whelps and to remind you of the seagull incident._

_Wrathion is an ass but he's not evil. He's a kid with more power than he should probably have and even more than he knows. He believes he's alone and that the ends justify his means. That combination is already trouble. Tare adds that a whelp having to fend for himself, or feeling he has to live alone, is shameful._

_So what we're really saying is that if he asks for help, please give him a hand. If he trusted more people we might not have the mess we have right now on Draenor. "_

The handwriting changed from common to the glyphs dragons used.

_"Kalec,_

_I don't expect you to abandon your duties, but this is a whelp who needs an older sibling as you were to me. He hates the red flight with a surprisingly intense passion but he might listen to you or someone else in the blue flight you trust to provide a good example._

_How are you personally? Are you happy? How is your mate? I want all the details and ignore Zaliya's protests. Gilneans are too prudish. Have you seen any of my brood? I know Moanagosa wanted to stay in the north with her little ones and Aoigos was in the area. Have you heard from any of the others?_

_Draenor is strange. We are preparing an observational report._

_-Tare"_

Kalec set the letters aside and rubbed his temples. He would answer the personal letters later. First he'd address the issue of the dangerous grimoire that the black whelp had found. Rising he made his way into the half-packed laboratory space and looked around with a scowl. He needed something quick which would bind the book and he had something in mind but most of Jaina's equipment was already packed and he had little of his own currently. Sighing, Kalec got to work.

He only unpacked what he absolutely needed and fortunately the reagents case was to be moved as it was so it was easy to find the components he needed. Except for a few. Kalec tapped his fingers against the table then left at a trot.

Archmage Karlain was the third resource he looked for. He'd been directed to another vendor after the first had been out of stock, but when he got there he found the stall empty. They'd apparently closed shop and relocated to Pandaria.

Karlain looked up in surprise when Kalec arrived at his office. "Kalecgos?"

"I've been asked to help assist in binding a grimoire in the alternate Draenor by Archmage Zaliya," he explained. It wasn't precisely the exact truth but he wanted to speak with Jaina about the black whelp first, and the archmage in charge of the Shadowmoon garrison had asked him to assist her by helping.

"I'm guessing you need the felweed and the last supplier moved to Pandaria," Karlain said, closing up his office. "My workspace has some. Do you require anything else?"

"I have the gold and amethyst from Jaina's supplies." Kalec followed the Archmage through a portal into the master alchemist's personal lab. Several beakers and potions were brewing under the careful eye of his apprentice. The young dranei nodded his head at the pair then resumed measuring.

"I hope you're using mooncloth," Karlain said, as he pulled an empty reagent box off a neat stack and began to summon items from the various cubbyholes, cabinets and drawers around the room.

"If I can find it," Kalec said, looking around in open curiosity. "We're moving so I had to unpack half of her equipment."

"Here," Karlain said, pulling off a small bolt and handing it to the dragon.

"Thank you."

"Not at all. You're going to be using Kezziky's binding?"

"I'm unfamiliar with that name but possibly?" Kalec said. He sketched the sigils in the air with a finger trailing silver light, then added their translation in common beside them.

"Interesting. Draconic glyphs?"

"Yes," Kalec said. "What would you suggest?"

"I'm no expert but the one I'm somewhat familiar with is this," he said, golden light trailing after his fingers as he drew in the air. The sigils shimmered beside one another, silver and gold.

"Ah. I see what you mean," Kalec said, nodding. "And in that case they are very much the same."

"Interesting. We'll have to compare notes later. I take it this is rather time-critical?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I got the message in the mail perhaps a quarter hour ago."

"And the return mailing is soon. Understood. Do you need anything else?"

"I wouldn't want to impose-" he was cut off as Karlain waved a hand.

"Demons have no place in this world or any other and if Zaliya has asked you to help bind a warlock's power then I will assist."

With the archmage's considerable resources on hand, Kalec was able to obtain the materials he would need to manufacture a long strip of cloth and decorate it with empowered glyphs. He hoped they would be sufficient to bind the book until he could devise a better solution. Holding the box of reagents, Kalec thanked the archmage and hurried back home.

* * *

Jaina sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She'd cleared out her daily business in record time. Nothing focused the mind on work like avoiding thinking about other things she supposed. The Council had come together on this issue though and it was heartening but there was so much left unknown.

Karlain and Runeweaver had promised her a preliminary outline by the next day but had given her the highlights of their thought process in a quick letter. They were debating how gradual the influx should be and the parameters they might use. Reading between the lines she could see that Ansirem favored gradual reintroduction while Karlain was more in favor of just opening the gates as had been done before. She hoped they would come to an agreement quickly.

Modera and Spellsong's initial report was an outline of what they were going to do. Spellsong had tapped a few archmages who were likewise itching to get to Draenor to do some reconnaissance while not discussing the larger issue of Horde relations. Modera expected they'd have reports and proposals within days. The Isle of Thunder had whetted the adventurous appetite for many mages in the city it seemed and she expected they would have no lack of volunteers - which just meant fewer mages back in Dalaran.

Jaina had decided to spend her time drafting letters; letters to the alliance leaders, letters to the various city leaders here in Dalaran who weren't on the council, and even letters to the Horde. She'd written and burned several of each. A few were now locked and sealed in her desk drawer. The letter intended to go to Vol'Jin remained blank before her

A knock drew her attention from the paper. "Yes?"

Khadgar strolled in, Atiesh in one hand, the pockets of his robes stuffed to bulging, as promised, with pastries. He held four boxes bound in twine with his other hand. Jaina blinked.

"Did you leave any for the rest of us?"

"I'm afraid several stalls are now entirely without baked goods, but I assure you that our people in Draenor will be most appreciative of your sacrifice," he said with mock gravity.

She smiled a little and rose. "Ready to head out?"

"I am if you would be so kind. And before we go," he paused to sigh. When he spoke he was once more the wholly serious person he'd been earlier. "Do you wish for me to attempt to sway opinion about you specifically?"

Jaina blinked in surprise.

"I know I am not always the most diplomatic or even the most tactful person, Jaina, but I have not liked hearing the whispers I hear. Not one bit." He frowned the continued on before she could speak. "I know you can fight your own battles, but my blunder today has just illuminated for me how much I have not been an ally." He huffed out a breath. "We need to be allies, now. All of us."

She wanted to say no, wanted to throw it in his face. The little voice, the one which had grown stronger than the rage, told her to stop. _He's right. We all need allies. I need allies. Not just for me but for Anduin and for the people here in Dalaran,_ it said. _You don't need to stand alone._

"I don't think you need to campaign for me," Jaina said finally. "But I would appreciate it if you stood up for me."

"I- Yes. I will do that." He bowed slightly at the waist. "Well." Khadgar awkwardly shuffled his feet. "I am well provisioned for the journey. I will be in the more, ah, northern areas tomorrow. Frostwall and thereabouts."

"Modera's initial report said that you believed extending our power to help mail service would be a good first step towards assisting your campaign. I agree."

"If we were to, say, have some extra power run through my tower and some of it made it to the Horde garrison, well, the leylines of Draenor run as they do."

"Not much you can do about it," Jaina agreed. "None on the council would certainly chastise you for allowing it to happen."

"What a relief! I was terribly concerned by the amount of spillover that might occur as we expand the network."

Jaina smirked. "I'm sure you were. Just... be discreet." For now was unspoken between them.

He nodded agreement and understanding.

Jaina helped him cross time and space with his cargo of baked goods then returned to her office. Modera was lounging by the door.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left for the day."

"I sent a reply-"

"Haven't read it. I'll do that in a bit. I wanted to speak with you about another matter," she said, following Jaina into her office. She shut the door behind them and plonked down into the chair across from Jaina's desk.

"Oh?" Jaina sat in her seat and folded her hands on the desk. "About?"

"Combat training. I may be old- excuse me _venerable_ , but I haven't forgotten I got you to agree to some in a week. It's been longer than that."

"I don't know I have the time-"

"If I can make the time, you can make the time. This is important. Best get it done and over with and then we'll both feel better." Modera smirked. "Besides, blowing up targets is wonderful stress relief."

Jaina sighed and bobbed her head in a nod. "As you like. What, where and when?"

"Tomorrow. Sometime after lunch. I booked the classroom on the fifth floor. The one with all the heavy warding."

Jaina arched an eyebrow. "The one used for experimental warcasting?"

"Yep."

"Do I want to know why?"

Modera grinned. "Because I want numbers."

Jaina looked at her askance. "Okay. I think."

"Good." She rose. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and Kalec has something exciting to tell you about his class. Be sure to ask him about it." She grinned again and Jaina was suddenly very curious.

"I'll remember."

She bid Modera goodnight then resumed staring at the blank document in front of her. Sighing in resignation, she set the paper aside and put her pen away. The workday was largely done anyway. She shut her office and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion's hunt for warlocks (and what he was doing in Alternate Draenor) is ongoing in my fic Entitled Earth-Warder which is updated more frequently over on my writing tumblr, variousandsundrywritings and is also part of this fic series and posted here on Ao3. You don't need to read both but for the folks that do, here's the other side of that letter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Kalec discuss the letters received from the alternate Draenor. Kalec loses his shirt again. They receive an unexpected visitor. Jaina learns the hidden truth of Azeroth's nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to JThorsten for being my writing buddy and letting me bounce ideas off her and pointing out mistakes, corrections and parts which aren't entirely clear.
> 
> Thank you to the anonymous folks, Shadow_Wolf75, and Kantan who gave comments and Kudos on the last chapter! :D every single one absolutely brightens my day! Thank you to the folks who continue to stick around for this adventure.
> 
> This chapter is a bit more sedate (and nerdy) but I plan for the next to be a bit more exciting ;D
> 
> Oh Legion. I am now at three 110s, two of whom need to be raiding ready a week from today (X_X swapped one of my raid toons from a second marksman hunter to a feral drood. Oh man. I'm a Mulberry death kitty!). So. Many. World Quests.

"I'm home," Jaina called, closing the door behind her.

"Lab!" Kalec called through the apartment.

Curious, Jaina headed his way. "How's-" the question died on her lips as she beheld the ongoing project. Braziers were lit and a liquid that swirled golden and violet was being stirred in a glass beaker over heat. Her mortar and pestle were out again as well as an unrolled bolt of mooncloth and a box containing herbs she knew she didn't have in her collection of on-hand reagents. "Kalec?"

"One moment," the dragon said, eyes fixed on the careful runes he was inscribing with the gold-violet ink. He'd done most of the bordering and was nearly done with the main glyphs leaving a final border to contain the energy. Jaina could feel the power ebbing off the infused cloth like a cold mist. It was metaphysically heavy and Jaina frowned.

"A binding?" she asked, recognizing some of the components and sigils. "What happened?"

"Letter," he said, tilting his head to the unfolded parchments on the side table. "Wait to read."

She nodded and sat quietly while he finished his runework. He wasn't speaking in full sentences which said much about the amount of focus he needed for this working. Sighing as he finished, Kalec set his brush down and stretched with audible joint popping.

"The one on top is from Zaliya," Kalec said. "Read that one first and then I will explain the second."

She read the one on top first. It was from Zaliya as he'd said and, she supposed, Tarecgosa as well. Jaina was certain she'd not be able to share her head as the worgen Archmage was now doing, but the two seemed quite happy with the arrangement.

Jaina re-read one of the lines again. She looked up. "Help Wrathion?" Why? He was a menace!

"The second letter is from him. He's hunting Shadow Council warlocks. Got his claws on a grimoire."

"You're helping him?" He'd helped Garrosh escape! He'd hurt Anduin! "How can you help him after all he's done?!"

He held out his hands to her. She glanced at them then back to his face. Her chest was tight.

"He's in Taylor's garrison, Jaina," Kalec said. 

"Kalec!" She wanted to lash out, strike something. The urge was so strong it was frightening. Jaina stopped. 

He waited, hands open, waiting and watching for her to calm down. She winced and drew in a shuddering breath. Closing her eyes she put her hands in his. He ran his thumbs over her skin, a small, soothing gesture and Jaina hated he felt she needed to be calmed like a small child or a skittish horse. She hated he was right.

Jaina tried to observe her feelings from a more rational angle now that she recognized her defensive reaction. She was angry because Wrathion had helped Garrosh and had hurt Anduin. And he'd been part of the conspiracy to release Garrosh that had led to her own death, as brief as it had been. The eternal moment of ceasing to be still haunted her. Jaina shivered and tried to release the thought. It was terrifying and had been awful, but she was okay now. She was here in her lab, safe, and Anduin was in Stormwind. 

Jaina rolled her shoulders, drew in a deep breath then let it ease out. She opened her eyes. Kalec smiled at her, kind and patient. "What happened?" she asked, nodding at the letters.

He kissed the back of one hand then kept them both as he explained. "He got over there somehow and has decided that he is going to hunt the Shadow Council. He killed one of their warlocks and stole a grimoire." Kalec jerked his chin at the pile of letters. "The drawing he included suggests a number of traps. I am making a binding for the book until the magic can be properly dispelled."

She released one of his hands to pick up and look at the drawings then back at Kalec. "It would serve him right for meddling," she grumped. Some of the traps looked like they could do a lot of damage if they weren't disabled properly.

"It would," Kalec agreed. "But it wouldn't be right for me to ignore this. He's... Anduin said he was doing it because of his Charge. Because of mine, because of the responsibility I have, I feel I must help him with a problem of magical containment. He's in Taylor's Garrison and I would not like to see what could happen if any of the traps on the book went off." He shook his head. "And he's a _whelp_. He is not of my flight and he's been a pest but he is a child. It's-" He looked away looking for words, pain on his face.

Jaina nodded and reached out to touch his arm, being the comforting one now. "He's a child and the dragonflights cannot have more." The anger and the panic had faded and she could see more clearly. Putting it that way, it did feel strange to wish actual harm on a child, even one as obnoxious and precocious as Wrathion.

"Read his letter," Kalec said. "I'm going to finish empowering this and send the binding back today if I can make the mail."

"If you miss it we could send it anyway," Jaina said, picking up the other letter. She sighed, "He's a twit but I would rather not see anyone else hurt because he doesn't have any sense. Or empathy."

Kalec returned to his work. "He's a whelp," the dragon repeated, "For all he makes himself look as old as Anduin, for all his advanced intelligence, he's four. He has the emotional maturity of a four year old and, well, I think the intellect plays a part too." He looked up from his working. "At least among dragons sometimes the very intelligent ones aren't always personable."

Jaina sighed. "That happens among humans, too. Some are just... too smart and find everyone else frustrating." She'd met many such mages who were like that. Karlain was one such mage, all blazing intellect and scant patience. Light knew she felt like that sometimes when others didn't immediately understand what she was saying. "I learned not to be so harsh because of my brother. He wasn't unintelligent but he didn't... he wasn't as fast as I was when it came to numbers and logic. He was better at people." She smiled a little. "Derek was possibly the one who first showed me how to navigate politics, though I didn't know what I was learning at the time." She'd figured that out eventually and had been the one to tutor her brother in cartography and charting.

"For me that was Kyri," Kalec said. "She taught me how to teach. How to phrase things and not come across as a total boorish ass."

Jaina laughed quietly.

"Read his letter. I'd be happy to hear your thoughts."

She did, gritting her teeth the whole time. His letter gave no indication as to which dragon had ultimately been the author of Garrosh's escape, but Jaina couldn't help but be suspicious of Wrathion. Even if he hadn't been the one to approach the rogue bronze with the idea, he'd been a willing conspirator. And he'd done it for his Charge. Or so he said. 

People of all types could do awful things in the name of their beliefs. Malygos had nearly ripped magic away from anyone who wasn't in league with him because he was upholding his Charge. Lei-Shen had tried to conquer the world because he believed he'd claimed the power of a god. And Garrosh... Jaina mentally stepped away from the memory of Hellscream standing defiant and unrepentant. Countless lives had been lost in wars for gods and kings when people believed.

But then she'd believed in things and good had resulted. As heavy a task as it had been, she'd seen Arthas put to final rest, believing that the Scourge had to be stopped. Tyrande's faith in her goddess had helped her steer her people through troubled times. Anduin believed in the Light and in the goodness of people if they were given a chance. Jaina had once felt that way too and there had been rewards, and terrible prices paid, for that trust.

Jaina set the letter down and quietly watched Kalec finish his work. Anduin believed Wrathion about the Legion. It would be very easy to dismiss the warning because of the source, but for Modera's independent unease and the foreboding Jaina felt. 

Fear could make people act rashly. The Grand Magus knew from personal experience. Had the escape at the trial been a rash act by a whelp all alone? A child who was afraid of what his visions showed him as well as the weight of upholding something that was apparently very deeply ingrained in all dragons no matter their flight? Jaina shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to be sympathetic. Which probably meant she should try to think more logically.

Jaina watched over Kalec's shoulder to distract herself as he penned his own letter back to the whelp.

_"DO NOT OPEN THE BOOK_

_Further assistance will be forthcoming. Wrap this cloth around the book as many times as you can and leave it alone until I can provide you with something better. If you have already opened the book, close it, wrap the book up, and leave it alone. I will be in contact again as soon as possible."_

_-Kalec  
PS. You don't want to end up a fel-corrupted slave or possessed by a dreadlord. Trust me. Don't open the book."_

"You've made the mail call," Jaina said, glancing at the clock. Kalec nodded and sent the letter off with a burst of magic to be collected and transferred with the rest. Reading over his words she realized that she'd forgotten he might have a more personal reason for not seeing another soul harmed by demons, even if it happened to be an obnoxious brat.

He double checked the fires were out and began to repack the equipment he'd used. "What are your thoughts on Wrathion's letter?"

"He's obsessed with this Charge and the last dragon I know of who was that obsessed was Malygos."

Kalec's eyes tightened in pain. "Wrathion appears unusual in that regard. I'm uncertain if it's actually a compulsion or if he's just obsessive."

"Meeting with him might tell you if he's mad like Malygos or not."

"Or if there is something else. Strange things happened to create his egg."

"I- Thank you for telling me," Jaina said.

Kalec growled pensively. "He hurt you indirectly. He did directly hurt Anduin. Even if you were not my consort, telling you would be proper. But you are my consort and keeping volatile things from your consort isn't proper behavior." He snorted, angry but not at her. "And he doesn't know that." He shook his head and changed the subject slightly. "Did you read what Tarecgosa asked?"

"I admit I wasn't really paying attention to her part of the letter," she said. "Something about her children?" She began to help him packing the equipment away. It fortunately wasn't much.

Kalec's gentle smile fell a little. "That too. She wanted to know impertinent details about us. I won't tell her anything intimate," he said. "Some dragons share details like that. I'd- no." He grimaced. "She's my little sister."

She prodded his shoulder. "I think she's familiar with the mechanics, Kalec. She does have children."

He scrunched his nose. "And with my brother, Azigos."

"You don't like him?"

"Oh, I liked him just fine, I introduced them, but he was my _brother_ and with the little hatchling I'd help raise! I did not want details."

"Did she tell you details?"

"Unfortunately," Kalec said with another grimace. "I am changing the topic."

Jaina laughed quietly. "Fair enough. So. What are you going to do next?" She nodded at the letters, the only thing that remained on the now clear workbench.

Kalec latched the box of glassware closed and set his hands on the bench with a heavy sigh. Jaina slipped her hands over one of his.

"I think all I can really do is offer to be a line of communication," Kalec said. "I have responsibilities here on Azeroth and I don't think he'd respond well to living as a typical four year old does."

"Which is?"

"With parents or caretakers learning how to use their skills, refine how they hunt, learning at the feet of older dragons." Kalec shrugged. "He's been on his own for too long for any of that." He shook his head. "And Tarecgosa is right. It is shameful we let him be alone like that. None of the youngest in my flight are alone." He nodded in the vague direction beyond the city. "When we dispersed the dragons with hatchlings formed little enclaves. They're well cared for in quiet places."

Jaina ran a hand up his arm then down his back. She leaned in close. "I wouldn't mind if any of those dragons wanted to roost here." She kissed his shoulder. "I think it'd be an easier sell than the Horde. Those wounds are older. It was actually brought up as a counter-solution at the meeting."

Kalec made a thoughtful noise. "I will let them know when next I make my rounds checking in on the groups I know about." He looked at her. "Wrathion is stubborn and driven but he's also smart. And he's alone. If I encouraged him to contact me, would that bother you?"

Jaina thought that over, staring into the middle distance as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "He hurt people I love and indirectly hurt me. We're in this mess on draenor partially because of his actions." Jaina frowned. "Archmage Zaliya is right. He's a kid with too much power and not enough sense. If you speak with him do you think you'd honestly be able to do anything productive? He's the most prideful dragon I've ever met."

"Mmm which is saying something," Kalec said. 

"I think he's afraid."

Kalec nodded. "When I look at Wrathion, I see a whelp trying to be a much bigger dragon than he is. Not just in taking on adult tasks but also... trying to appear more confident so he looks less vulnerable." He paused, brows knit together as he thought. "Perhaps it's my own pride but maybe I can make him think. Maybe make him feel less like he needs to act as he has. Anduin had you to give him an example. Maybe I can try to be one for him. Wrathion hasn't been around many other dragons in his life."

"He killed most of the remaining blacks from what I heard," Jaina said. "Or at least had them killed."

"I have no doubt that has had an impact. But he hasn't had someone of his own kind to be a good role model. I think Anduin was a very good role model for him, but he's just one example and he's also human and I suspect that might have less weight for Wrathion."

Jaina sighed. "It would bother me if more people I loved were hurt because of him. Don't let him think you're another pawn."

"I have duties here, I'm not planning on going there and taking him under my wing literally," Kalec reassured. "Just... Maybe I can be a voice of reason."

She nodded. "Don't get hurt or I will turn him into a handbag."

He leaned over and kissed her head. "We can finish packing or we could find some dinner?"

"Dinner sounds better right now." She tugged on his hand and he followed her out of the lab and into the mostly empty apartment. "Oh and Modera said you had something to tell me about your class?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Ah," he frowned thoughtfully. "She said to quote her directly and tell you that my class was 'Hot for Teacher' and that you would explain."

 

Jaina burst into laughter. "What?"

"You don't understand?" He asked as they entered the kitchen and began to rummage through the fairly sparse options.

"Oh I know what the phrase means. What brought this up?"

"What does the phrase mean?" he asked.

"What brought it up?" she insisted, grinning back at him.

He glanced at her then frowned at the empty breadbox. "They banished my shirt. Again."

"What? And what do you mean again?" Jaina asked, closing the pantry door. "Your shirt?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "Apparently these apprentices are less like whelps and more like drakes than I had imagined."

"What's the difference?"

"Older drakes are interested in well-formed haunches, strong flight shoulders, how bright your scales are, and if you might be a good partner when spring came around. They're beginning to consider adult things."

"Ah. Yes. Teenagers and young adults rather than young children. Didn't Modera tell you they were teenagers, Kalec?" Jaina asked. She leaned a hip against the counter.

Kalec rolled his eyes. "Yes, but none of my fifteen and sixteen year old students have ever tried flirting with me before. The precocious ninety year olds certainly, but not whelps." He shook his head. "Are you going to tell me what the phrase means or am I to guess it based on the context clues?"

Jaina crossed her arms and smirked.

He leaned a hand against the counter and faced her, looming ever so slightly with matching amusement.

Jaina suddenly grinned and banished his shirt. Kalec yelped in surprise. Her grin grew sly as she openly eyed him and set one hand on his chest. She began to trace down the planes of his chest. "It means they have a schoolroom crush and you probably figure into hormonal fantasties."

Kalec snorted. "Maybe I should hold class down on the ground in my real form."

Jaina let her hand slide down further so she could hook her finger into a belt loop. She tugged him closer. "But they'd still see you look as you do in this shape in the city. They'd know that this was also you even if you were walking around in pretty blue scales."

Kalec snorted again, this time in surprise. "Pretty?"

Jaina grinned up at him. "I've always been rather fond of blue."

He arched an eyebrow. "But 'pretty'?"

"Mmhm." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And you're my consort right now."

He growled, pleased, and pulled her closer. "Damn right." He frowned. "Why do they always laugh when I say that? Or anything, really."

Jaina arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If I say 'mate' they giggle. If I say 'consort' they snigger." He rolled his eyes. "And they're kids!"

Jaina laughed and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Blame it on the hormones. They're just discovering this stuff and can act juvenile about it."

"Modera said that I was a 'safe crush'."

"Mmmm. That makes sense." She leaned against his chest.

_"How?"_ he asked, exasperated.

"Because these adult thoughts and feelings are new, scary and thrilling. Suddenly they have this exotic and attractive man in charge of their class. He’s a teacher which puts him off limits, and he's far older in age which is also against another set of taboos. The difference in race will set him as untouchable for some, and he's in a committed relationship which also makes him unavailable. They know nothing would ever happen but they can fantasize. It's safe." 

Kalec growled pensively. "It seems so wrong."

"Kalec, at the risk of having you walk out of here in disgust, I'm only twice their age, remember."

He tightened his grip. "Yes, but you're an _adult_ human. They are not. I thought they were closer to whelps and that was a mistake on my part. I'll adjust. I hope I'm not botching Modera's class, but I get the sense if I was she'd have let me know."

"She absolutely would have," Jaina agreed. "Modera's itching to get into the field, so I think she appreciates having some backup." She let her fingers wander over his chest. It was a remarkably nice chest. 

"She said as much," Kalec agreed. "I wonder how much time she'll spend there."

"Modera also still wants me to train with her," Jaina said. "I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow afternoon. If she wants to keep doing that she'll have to be back and forth. But if Spellsong takes point on settling things in Draenor that'd leave Modera free to move as needed. So no luck in skipping remedial battle mage training for me, I suppose."

"You're a quick study, and already quite capable," Kalec said. "She probably won't start you off with her beginners class."

"Oh? That's too bad," she said, pouting. "I've heard her student teacher is rather cute."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhm. I'm told he has a very nice rear."

Kalec grinned, picked her up and set her on the counter. "Is that so?"

"That's what the gossip says."

"Does it? And what else does the gossip say?" He set a hand on either side and leaned in, parting her knees as he stepped closer.

"I've heard his aim is atrocious," she said.

Kalec rolled his eyes. "Well perhaps if you'd never practiced physically throwing fire, while shapeshifted I might add, your aim might be as bad. Theoretically." There was a tiny bit of hurt in his tone and perhaps being teased about this was beginning to sting.

Jaina reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, the amusement dropping a shade or two. "I've heard he's _very_ talented at magic. Able to do impressive workings even if he's shapeshifted to work with humans." She slid her fingers down through his hair then cupped his cheek, rubbing his skin with her thumb. He leaned into the touch. "And that he is very responsible about magic."

"Sounds pretty boring."

"Not at all," she disagreed. "He sounds like an excellent example for hormonal teenagers full of themselves. Or wayward archmages. Or even petulant whelps. I have also heard that he is very kind and patient with even the most obstinate mages." Her smile grew once more. "He sounds quite exceptional to me. I wonder what else he might be talented in? Maybe I'll have to ask for private tutoring sessions."

Kalec's low chuckled ran down her spine. Jaina grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.

There was a startled yelp followed by a bang and a crash from the parlor. Jaina and Kalec broke apart, looking towards the other room.

Very faintly they heard, "Ow."

"Anduin?" Jaina called out. Kalec gave her a hand down from the counter and the two hurried to the parlor.

"Hi, auntie," Anduin said from a heap on the floor. He'd appeared amid the few stacks of lab equipment, books and other items Jaina had retrieved from her personal vaults or bought in the last year.

"Well, I guess we don't need to go to Stormwind for Anduin's hearthstone anymore," Kalec said as he offered Anduin a hand off the floor.

Anduin got to his feet and then dusted off his tunic and straightened his clothing. Kalec looked over at Jaina. She was holding a hand over her smile. If Anduin had arrived perhaps ten minutes later, well, things might have been a bit more... interesting in the kitchen. In hindsight it was an amusing oversight they'd have to handle... delicately. Kalec flashed her a grin and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry to drop in like this," Anduin apologized, drawing both Kalec and Jaina's attention from their silent conversation back to him. He appeared to be oblivious to their thoughts.

"It's perfectly fine," Jaina said, reaching out to give him a quick hug. "I built that so you could visit me. It didn't even occur to me to keep the space clear. There's just been so much going on." She held him at arm's length. "What _is_ going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound so sure about that," Kalec observed as he exchanged a greeting handclaps with the young man.

Anduin glanced at her then focused on the floor before seeming to come to some decision.He set his jaw then spoke. "I got a letter today. From Wrathion."

"Ah," Jaina said, hating the way Anduin felt he needed to steel himself before speaking to her. "Turns out Kalec got one as well." She'd make it right for them again. She rubbed her nephew's shoulder. Wrathion's betrayal had hurt him.

"Oh?" Anduin looked relieved. "Did he mention hunting agents of the Legion and acquiring a wizard's grimoire?"

"He did. I sent back something to bind the book's power temporarily. I didn't want Admiral Taylor and his people to suffer because of his inexperience," Kalec explained.

"Admiral Taylor's garrison? That's where he is?" Anduin shook his head. "He said he was someplace in Draenor but not where." He set his jaw again. "And Taylor knows he's there?"

Jaina shrugged. "I imagine he would. Taylor's not exactly the type to miss someone as... grandiose as Wrathion usually is." And if Taylor knew, then it indicated the whelp was behaving. Jaina wondered if Varian had heard yet. Something else to ask when she visited the next day.

Anduin scowled into the middle distance then shook his head as he came to some thought or other. He took a breath then sighed it out. "I would appreciate it if you, either of you, were to prevent him from doing any more damage to anyone."

"I have an idea of where to find something to disable the magic on the book," Kalec said. "Among the artifacts in the Nexus are things we used in the past." He looked over at Jaina. "It is beginning to sound as if I need to make a brief trip to Draenor."

Jaina didn't want him to go but she clamped down on the reaction. If he went he might prevent further damage to Taylor's garrison and all the people there. Kalec was wary of the situation and capable. She blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I agree. And it sounds like sooner rather than later."

He nodded then returned his attention to Anduin. "What else did his letter say?"

"Here, you can read it," Anduin said, fishing out the folded paper from his tunic's inner pocket and handing it over. Jaina went over to Kalec so they could both read it. Anduin flopped onto the couch.

_"Anduin,_

_I imagine you're quite angry with me. I can understand why. I did not intend for anyone to be seriously harmed in that confrontation. I am pleased to hear the Celestials stepped in._

_Everything I have done, I have done to uphold my charge and to protect Azeroth. I still believe that we will only be safe if we are united under a single, strong banner. There cannot be an question as to who leads - someone must conquer._

_Agents of the Legion are active in Draenor. That is where I am as you shall soon be informed. In any case, I have made it my goal to undo their works and prevent them from taking the Iron Horde as was done in our timeline._

_I have taken possession of the grimoire of one of the warlocks in league with the Legion. As I am certain you would not wish for innocents to be harmed, I would appreciate any assistance you might provide. Is there some priestly technique or blessing which might be done so that I can find out all the dirty secrets and not summon an infernal on anyone's head?_

_I look forward to your response._

_Wrathion."  
_

"It is consistent with the letter I got from him," Kalec said when he'd finished reading. 

"Have you replied yet?" Jaina asked. 

Anduin nodded. "Yes, after several drafts. I sort of... let him have it." He winced. "It was... not an elegant letter but I-" he trailed off and shook his head. "How have you been?" Anduin asked, clearly changing the subject. "You're moving?"

Jaina sat on the couch beside him. "Yes. A different place in the city. One that can be our space," she said smiling at Kalec. She looked back at Anduin. "I was planning on visiting your father tomorrow. I was also going to ask for your hearthstone back so I could re-tune it to the new location." 

He fished it out of his pocket and handed the stone over to her. "Why'd you need to visit father?" Anduin asked, sitting up from his slouch.

Jaina folded her hands in her lap and considered. It was an internal Kirin Tor matter but it did have an impact on the Alliance. She was going to forewarn Varian anyway and the young prince had begun to be more involved in the greater politics of ruling his kingdom. Jaina had been prompted to act at all because of Anduin and his ambitious goals. What she did here in Dalaran would absolutely have an impact on his own plans.

"This is confidential information and I will have your word you will not speak of this to anyone else. I cannot stress that enough." She fixed him with a firm gaze.

Anduin blinked. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me then."

Jaina realized she was probably frightening him a little. She smiled to take some of the tension from the space between them. "The Council took a vote on reintegration."

Anduin leaned forward and Light there was such hope in his eyes. "You actually did? Really? Already? I mean- What happened?"

"We voted unanimously to pursue it," she told him then waved down his cheering before it started. "But pursuing it doesn't mean it will happen quickly. We are investigating if any of the Horde mages would even want to come back. We also want to have a plan in place in case they do, before we announce anything. The council agreed but we are only six people. The rest of the city will be a harder sell."

Anduin threw himself at her in a bearhug. Caught by surprise she needed a moment to return the hug.

"Thank you."

Jaina's heart caught in her throat. The naked emotion in his voice warred with the fear still in her soul. "It was the right thing to do," she said, her voice quiet. Any louder and she might lose composure. She squeezed her arms around his shoulders then sat back. "I am only telling you this because I intend to give Varian some forewarning tomorrow."

Anduin nodded rapidly, much cheered by her news. "Maybe I can soften him up a bit for you?" he offered.

Jaina considered then nodded. Anduin had somehow gotten through to his stubborn father before. And, she reflected, he'd helped her as well. "Can you speak without specifics or only when you're alone? We're trying to control the rumor mill as it is."

"Why? This is great news!"

She smiled gently. "Because I don't want anyone important to hear it second hand. Not my people here in Dalaran and certainly not the Horde."

Anduin's expression grew more serious as understanding dawned. "You need to control the message."

"Cynical if correct," she admitted. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"Some of father's ministers go on about that. Usually when it comes to propaganda or recruiting or reports from battles. Morale related things."

Jaina nodded. "This is going to be hard enough. I don't want anyone taking offense or acting inadvisably."

He nodded and stood. "I'll be circumspect when I mention you'll be coming to see him." He took the letter back from Kalec and grinned at his aunt. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I seem to have interrupted something. If you wouldn't mind making a portal back home for me, I'll let you get back to your... packing?"

Jaina blinked at him. Then it suddenly dawned on her that Kalec still didn't have a shirt on. She hoped her cheeks weren't as blazing red as she felt they might be. The mage swiftly made a portal and Anduin waved and ducked out of sight with a grin.

"We could be done and moved in tonight if we wanted," Kalec said, thoughtfully as he looked at the small stack of crates by the hearth. 

He presented a very nice view of broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. He didn't have the exaggerated muscle definition of a warrior, but his powerful wings apparently translated into some rather nice lines. And he'd been shirtless the whole conversation. Anduin had been perfectly diplomatic until the teasing at the end, which was both a sudden source of pride and also abject horror. Kalec could forget to wear clothing, dragons seldom went in anything more than their scales, but _she_ should have noticed.

"Jaina?"

Her eyes snapped to his. "Shirt."

He tilted his head in query then looked down. He looked back up and her and grinned. "And _you_ were the one who banished it."

Jaina hid her face in her hands, cheeks absolutely on fire. "I know!" she complained. "That only makes it worse!"

Kalec laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'd wondered what bit of human innuendo I'd missed. I'm sorry I forgot to put a shirt back on."

"No, don't be. We were both in a rush to make sure he was okay and then I should have remembered, too. Or noticed. Light above he is too young to be making comments like that!"

Kalec rumbled a gentle, thoughtful noise. "I've been thinking of my students as whelps, but they're not. It occurs to me that Anduin's not a whelp anymore, either."

"He really isn't, is he?" She sighed and wound her arms around his waist.

"Sad he's grown up?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Be glad he's grown up well. You had a fair hand in helping him, you know. That's always something to be proud of."

"I regret the time I lost. But that's done and there is no sense in dwelling on what's gone when I can look ahead." _And if I keep telling myself that, I'll believe it._

"Absolutely." Kalec rubbed her back. "So. We could actually find something to eat in the kitchen this time and then move everything else over if you like. You've been rather diligently moving things to the new place piece by piece. There's just the boxes here, the larger things in the lab and the bedroom. A portal should make that easy enough."

"It was a nice distraction to have," she admitted. She drew in a breath then let it out. "Let's eat then clear out of here. I'll have all the new forwarding activated tomorrow." She looked up at him. "You won't need the lab immediately for whatever you need for the grimoire?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll make a quick trip to Coldarra then I think I'll cross over for the day and be home by dinner if I can."

They went back to the kitchen and actually ate this time before moving the last few items over. It wasn't all that much, Jaina thought as she focused on lifting the last laboratory item, the heavy chest of reagents, and sending it across the portal. Kalec's power brushed against hers as he took possession of it and neatly lifted it to the far wall. Most of the moving she'd done in the last week had been of new purchases they'd made - more distractions from the tension and feelings stirred by the Theramore memorial.

"That's the last of it," he said.

"I'll teleport over," Jaina said. "I want to do a final pass and lock up." She smiled as the portal closed.

Her footsteps echoed loudly in the now empty lab space. Nothing was left here. Walking through the dining room and the parlor she hardly needed to double check for personal items. She'd not had many. She was leaving almost all of the furniture. A few new items more to her liking were in her new residence. It wasn't fully furnished like this place had been when it had been gifted to her. She'd had little else but the clothing on her back.

Jaina stood in the center of the room as she had the day it had been given to her. She was thankful to the others in Dalaran who'd arranged for her to have someplace to live, but this hadn't really ever been her home. Now it would be someone else's, the remaining contents donated to another person who might need them and the apartment space made ready for another mage.

Jaina checked there wasn't anything left to rot and moulder in the kitchen then finally swept through her bedroom. The furniture in here had been more to her liking and had already been moved. Again her steps echoed in the empty room. Seeing nothing she'd intended to bring with her, she turned and left. 

She felt a little guilty, so much had been gifted when she'd had nothing, but it was also a reminder of what she'd lost; not only the stinging loss of people but the loss of control in her own life as well. Even her furniture hadn't been her choice. 

Jaina breathed in then out. Much had been taken and it still hurt to think about, but she'd be okay. She'd lived through it. Building a new life in a new place with someone she loved was something she was honestly looking forward to doing. Jaina recognized the old pain and then deliberately set it aside and turned her attention towards the new.

She closed and the locked the front door then teleported to the entryway of her new home. Jaina drew in another breath then let it out. Another step forward. Keep going. She looked around at the sparsely furnished parlor. It could be seen as empty and lacking in all the things now gone, or she could choose to see it as potential for building something new. Jaina had kept one of the small side tables and Kalec had found some comfy chairs they both liked. The parlor was quite spartan but it was a start. 

The ink portrait of her and Anduin from last year was at the top of one of the cases. She found it and set the framed picture on the side table. She didn't look very happy and Anduin's grip was a bit strained around her shoulders. The artist had been very accurate. This year they'd have a happier picture.

"I'm here," she called, heading for the direction she suspected he was in.

"Lab!" he called back.

"So I see," she said, smiling as she found him.

He was using magic to unpack and set her equipment on what they'd agreed was her side of the room. She watched with a small smile as books, chests and glassware sailed through the air to carefully be placed in appropriate niches and on workbenches, all in half the time it took to pack it up. The new space was easily more than twice the size of her previous personal lab space with plenty of room for them to work side by side without tripping over one another.

"We'll need to get you more for your side," Jaina mused, coming to stand beside the dragon. He'd already set up his sparse space to his liking.

"I figure I can acquire as I need to. No rush."

"No rush," she agreed. "Speaking of research and discovery, Wrathion said he was to ask you about the Earthmother? What was that about? More comparative power systems?"

Her set of fine crystal flasks paused briefly in their aerial dance towards the rack he'd already set up.

"Kalec?"

"Let me finish this. Then we should go get comfy for that discussion."

"That sounds slightly ominous," Jaina remarked, crossing her arms.

Kalec set the glassware and other items down, letting the magic fade from around them. He smiled and held a hand out. "It's not anything bad," he said.

Jaina took his hand and let herself be pulled through their new home to the library. It was unsatisfyingly empty currently, but they'd found a decent couch. Kalec gestured and activated the enchanted crystals in the hearth. The illusion of fire appeared as the crystals began to heat the room, providing light and warmth and none of the danger of fire around flammable books.

Another gesture summoned a box of cookies he'd been hiding in a dimensional pocket someplace. He sat on one side of the couch and offered her a cookie. Jaina took it, eyeing him askance, and sat on the other side of the couch.

"What is this about?" The way he was acting, almost stalling, was both sending up warnings as well as stoking the fires of curiosity.

Kalec ate his cookie, gathering his thoughts."Put most simply, the Earthmother is real, her name is Azeroth and she is a Titan."

Jaina blinked. "Azeroth is a Titan." She processed that for a moment. "That... makes a strange amount of sense given all we've discovered the Pantheon left behind." 

Kalec nodded. "The Aspects and the Keepers and all the machines were built to protect the world's soul while it forms."

"It's still forming? The world is a Titan _egg_?"

"Without the cracking as I understand it," Kalec said with a small smile. It faded as he spoke. "The Mantle came with a lot of information. Most of it is just... gone. Sometimes I get bits and pieces back- strange, random insights or information I just suddenly know." He shook his head as if to clear it. "But one thing that I knew, even before Alexstrasza pulled me aside to tell me, was the nature of our world. That Azeroth was a Titan was something I had begun to consider on my own, but I didn't have all the pieces of supporting evidence. The Mantle filled in the pieces I'd been missing."

"This is... Wow. I admit I wasn't expecting something like that. Maybe the Earthmother was a spirit or something. A _Titan_?"

"Well she is a spirit," Kalec smiled. "The greatest one. The tauren know the world has a spirit of it's own, but they don't know she is the same sort of being as the pantheon. Well, perhaps some might have come to the correct conclusion given some of the recent archeological discoveries," he allowed.

"I have so many questions," Jaina said, her distant eyes suddenly focusing on him intently. "So not even all dragons know?"

"It was set that way by the Keepers and kept by the Aspects. If you don't know the world has a soul, you aren't going to go looking for it."

"A fair point," Jaina mused. "But what could be done to a Titan?"

"The Old Gods," Kalec answered. "If they'd been left unchecked they'd have either killed or corrupted Azeroth. The Titans placed the Keepers here to help order Azeroth so she had a chance to grow and eventually join them."

"And the Aspects were charged with keeping specific areas or attributes of Azeroth safe," Jaina realized aloud. She looked up. "The Emerald Dream isn't just the collective dream of the world's people or an- an elemental plane of nature? Is it her dream?"

"That's... actually a lot more complicated," Kalec said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "It's a spiritual plane and it is connected to the world-soul, but it isn't Azeroth's actual dream as we would understand it. I don't think. I'm not certain if that is by design as another buffer between her and things which could harm her or if the dreams of Titans are entirely unlike those of anyone else. It is the closest you can get to a perfect, unspoiled Azeroth." The dragon's sad gaze turned back to his mate. "I think it's why Ysera is so intent on creating more World Trees. They sort of... balance everything. They also aid access to the dream."

"She's afraid there won't be effective guardians when her flight is gone."

Kalec nodded. "There is a cadre of greens that lives entirely in the dream still. They're essentially immortal but they don't have the power they once did. Ysera had..." Kalec trailed off, looking for the words. "She had incredible power and influence, but it was her duty to see Azeroth grew according to the plans the Pantheon laid down in the dream somehow." He turned a thoughtful frown to the fireplace. "In a lot of ways, she and Nozdormu had similar tasks. Observing and protecting but never changing, living in places unseen and hidden."

"You were all given a rather thankless task." Jaina reached out and touched his hand. "But I thank you. We'd not be here if it wasn't for all your people had done."

Kalec smiled a little. "And I'm certain none of us would be here now if you and your people hadn't helped us."

Jaina smiled, her look turning intent again. Then the torrent of questions tumbled forth. "Where do Titans come from? Why is Azeroth still an egg and the others weren't? Why is she younger? Did they find her? Was she made by them? But if a Titan is the soul of a world, the Pantheon visited Azeroth! Did the planets _move_? How? Dimensional displacement? Are the astrally projecting their being into space? Does Draenor have a world soul too? If Sargeras is the Mad Titan, is he also the soul of a world? If you destroy a world do you destroy the soul too then? That would make sense. Could you destroy Sargeras by somehow destroying his planet? Are Titans who are like the Pantheon still bound to their worlds or do their spirits just leave? Are you certain we're not all going to die when the planet hatches? That sounds so weird to say." She paused a moment to breathe.

Kalec laughed warmly as he took her hands and pulled her closer, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

"Sorry," she said, half laughing. "I have so many questions."

"So I heard," the dragon teased. He kissed her forehead. "But I will answer what I know, which isn't as much as I would like." Kalec picked up a cookie and held it out to her.

She took it and nibbled on it while he collected his thoughts then began to answer in much the same manner as she'd bombarded him.

"Titans manifest in the Great Dark Beyond, I don't think they even know where they come from or at least that wasn't included in the information I received as Aspect. Azeroth is apparently younger. I have the distinct impression they thought she was important because they did so much Ordering here to undo the damage of the Old Gods. The information likewise doesn't say how they moved but I suspect it's projected consciousness. Not all worlds have a soul. Draenor doesn't. Sargeras is the same sort of being as the other Titans but he... Turned. He was a lost brother. I can only speculate, but I think they are somehow still tied to their worlds after they-" he paused briefly, "hatch. That _is_ odd to say out loud. The awakening wouldn't kill us. At least I don't think. We're.... Part of her somehow. Honestly we're somewhat expendable, but we are part of her. My information about this subject is very incomplete. I didn't have much time to think of random questions about the nature of our world in the hope of getting flashes of knowledge from the Mantle." He blew out a breath. "Did I cover everything?"

Jaina laughed. "Yes. I still have more."

"So do I," he admitted. He set the cookies on the floor and turned so his head was in her lap, his legs casually draped over one arm of the couch. "Why haven't we seen the pantheon recently? Why didn't any of the Keepers intervene with Neltharion or Malygos? When will Azeroth grow up? When she does will we be able to speak with her? Will we get to travel the Great Dark Beyond with her or will she leave us here? If she can move herself around what happens to the moons? Do they come with her? Can she move the star she orbits? Would we even need to act like a normal world, like Draenor or Argus, and rely on the sun for light and warmth and the moons to change the tides?"

Jaina stroked her fingers through his hair as she listened to him speak. "Are Titans powerful enough to not need such things," she mused aloud.

"Their powers are incredibly vast and while it would be difficult, with sufficient magic many of these problems could be solved, so they remain valid queries in my mind." He closed his eyes under her touch.

"What do the others think of Azeroth and her potential power? Of her status as a Titan? Alexstrasza and Nozdormu and Ysera I mean."

He grimaced. "They weren't terribly concerned and at the time they were right. Deathwing was the more immediate issue. The world has been turning for twenty-five thousand years under their watch. Azeroth existed before they ascended. It wasn't a pressing issue and I get the sense it hasn't been one."

"Is it now?" Jaina asked because of his wording. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. It was a shame it wasn't longer.

Kalec considered the question at length, his breathing growing more even as he meditated on it. She hadn't been asked to stop, so Jaina continued to card her fingers through his hair. Their discussion had not changed her general sense of looming danger, but that did not mean there wasn't a connection someplace. Perhaps it was Modera's influence but his wording had caught her notice.

"Not pressing," he finally decided, opening his eyes to look up at her. "Not an issue but Azeroth is wrapped in our future. I can't see." He sounded sad and she smoothed the worry lines on his forehead with gentle fingers.

"Do you think it's why Tarecgosa told you to tell Wrathion that our world is a baby Titan?"

His brow furrowed as he thought but he did not fall into meditation again. "He's motivated by his charge but I don't think he knows exactly what he's protecting. If he did, he wouldn't have been confused why Tarecgosa told him to ask me about the Earthmother."

"Tarecgosa knows. Does that mean Zaliya does?"

The dragon's expression fell. "Tarecgosa sacrificed everything for me, Jaina. She took the blast meant for me. I still don't entirely know what possessed me to bind her spirit as I did. I continue to be grateful that Archmage Zaliya was willing to allow it."

"They seem to get along quite well, actually," Jaina offered.

Kalec sat up and faced her on the couch."A fact I am eternally grateful for. Please don't be offended I told them and didn't immediately tell you? I- Jaina I owed them both my life and my flight's future. I wanted them to know just what it was we were fighting for. The full scope." He'd taken her hands and squeezed them in emphasis.

"Kalec I understand. It is better that fewer people know. I'm not angry."

He relaxed and his smile grew. He squeezed her hands. "Thank you. And I'm glad you know now. It means I _finally_ have someone I can talk about this with."

Jaina laughed quietly. She squeezed his hands back. "Guessing that the aftermath of the Cataclysm the other flight leaders didn't really want to talk about it."

"No." He rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto her lap with a sigh. "After the... incident with Tyr's artifact they started to treat me a bit more like a peer, but there's still an awful gap." He sighed. "But at least I got them to try to live again."

Jaina tilted the dragon's head up to look at her. "You did more than that, Kalec. You got Ysera to help rally whatever power you all have left and bless new world trees. Alexstrasza didn't look nearly as defeated when we saw her at the trial. You said she still searches for a cure?"

He nodded. "She does."

She lightly tapped his nose with a finger. "You did that."

"I had help." He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

Her first instinct was to dismiss her small role, to push the spotlight away again. "I was happy to help you," she said instead.

He sat up and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Always." She smiled and returned the kiss.

Kalec pulled her into his lap. "Have I sufficiently distracted you with moving and fascinating new information this evening?" He kissed her again. "You did mention earlier you'd want to be distracted this evening."

She laughed. "You have." She tapped his lips and he playfully bit her finger, wagging his eyebrows at her before releasing her when she laughed. Jaina sighed and looked around. "We're moved but not quite moved in yet."

"Hmm, well I can think of a few things to remedy that," he said matter of factly.

"Oh?" the mage looked up at him, arching a silvered eyebrow in query.

"Mmhm," he said, rising and easily picking her up in a bridal carry. He began to carry her through the apartment.

"Kalec!" she laughed and hastily wrapped her arms around his neck. "What?"

"Old dragon tradition," he said as they walked. "I hope you don't mind," he told her arily. "First you and your consort find a new roost. Which we have done."

"We have," she said through a grin.

"And then you both move all your stuff out of your old roosts in to the new one."

"Which we have also done," she said as he walked up the steps to the level with their bedroom. "This is so far sounding remarkably like human tradition."

He grinned and gently pushed the bedroom door open with a foot. "And then once everything is moved, it is customary to retreat to wherever you'll actually sleep."

"Still tracking with human custom," she replied with false gravity. She laughed when Kalec dumped her onto the bed. A portal between locations had made it easy to move. They hadn't even needed to unmake and disassemble it.

Her lover leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss, wandering hands sliding up her side to rest against her ribs and under her bodice. He grinned down at her.

"And then you cast some privacy spells and screw like rabbits."

Jaina burst into giggle. "Draconic tradition, hmm?"

"A very serious and hallowed tradition," he replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face though his eyes glittered in mirth.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the cause of you breaking tradition," she replied, winding her fingers into his shirt and pulling him down for another kiss. Jaina remained happily distracted for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next morning Jaina had an appointment to keep with Varian in Stormwind, but first Kalec would leave for Draenor. He wore fine travel clothing but as he usually flew in his natural form, his clothes showed no wear. He conjured a dark blue hooded cloak and swung it around his shoulders. Jaina was suddenly struck with the memory of their first meeting in Theramore when he'd asked for help, bearing Rhonin's seal. She could smell the salt on the air mingling with the scent of brewing tea. The echo of premonition pricked her skin.

"Jaina?" A gentle hand touched her arm and she opened eyes she'd not realized she'd closed. "Beloved?"

She embraced him fiercely. The image was strong but it was a memory, not another premonition. The ache of loss had found purchase again, the surprising intensity almost as bad as the flash of memory. "You wore much the same thing when you arrived on my doorstep," she told him, voice muffled by pressing her face to his shoulder. "I'll be okay. It was just unexpected."

Kalec made a soft noise of understanding. A warm, heavy weight settled over her shoulders. She looked up as the dragon fastened his cloak for her. He held her close, forehead resting against hers.

"I'm sorry I reminded you of something painful."

"It hurts most when I don't expect to have it brought back." She rested her hands on his chest, surrounded by his warm arms and the soft scent of him. "I- Please be careful, Kalec," she asked, feeling alone.

"I will come home to you," he promised.

She leaned up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. The ache in her heart began to ease as the moment passed. "Still working on getting better," the mage murmured.

He tucked her hair behind an ear. "I know. It's happening."

"You should get going," she said, reaching up to unfasten his cloak. He stopped her.

"Keep it. I like seeing you in my colors," he admitted with an impish smile.

Jaina smiled back and was still smiling even after he'd opened the portal and had passed through into Shadowmoon Garrison. Jaina gathered a sealed copy of the files she'd sent to the rest of the Council, reminded the staff that she would be out until after lunch, and teleported to Stormwind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina travels to Stormwind to speak with Varian Wrynn about the Council's plans to readmit the Horde into Dalaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because I split a larger one in two so I could get it out faster. The back half of this is half-done and should be out soon. Thanks again to JThorsten for the notes and comments and support in editing!
> 
> Thank you to HuskersGirlLaura, and the various anonymous folks for the kudos! Thank you Thesseli and Komneid128 for the comments last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one as well.
> 
> Legion's settled a bit more now that raiding has resumed and I don't feel I have to fill every waking moment gearing up! (My guild is 3/7 on heroic emerald nightmare! :D )

Jaina appeared in the magic quarter of Stormwind in one of the areas designated for teleportation arrivals. She was glad of Kalec’s cloak as a chill wind wound between the buildings. Stormwind was far more temperate than other places, including Dalaran, but the Kingdom's name wasn't for show. Jaina flipped the hood up against the wind. Holding the cloak closed with one hand, her other arm wrapped around her files, she made her way towards the Keep.

Some of the local mages recognized her and nodded in greeting as she passed by, but she was left alone as she walked through the streets. Jaina could have easily teleported to just before the Keep, but she wanted the time over the walk to settle her feelings. She could see the tall statues that guarded the gates of the city just above the houses. She'd arrived outside of Stormwind's gates after Theramore had been destroyed. The gates had been the first teleport locus she'd learned around Stormwind and the configuration had come to her first. Jaina had not intended to take the long way that day, but her control had been savaged and the oldest patterns were the easiest. Looking back, it was a minor miracle she'd been able to make the crossing at all. There had been so much power, so much rage, so many intrusive thoughts.

The mage ducked away from the main roads, stepping away from the light press of people going about their mornings. The park, ruined by Deathwing and long a scar on the city, was finally being rebuilt. Jaina watched as a crew of dwarf shamans moved earth and stone at the direction of a human foreman. On more stable parts of the rebuild site a few gardeners, night elves as well as human, moved about newly planted shrubs and trees. Stormwind finally had some time and energy to heal the wound the city had suffered nearly four years prior.

"You're procrastinating," she told herself under her breath. She could see the Keep clearly from where she stood. The harbor, so new only a few years ago, was still white and shining with good maintenance, but there were weathered edges present now, subtle weatherings and marks made by the sea.She was procrastinating again. Jaina drew in a breath and let it out.

She liked Varian. She respected him. He'd become something like a brother over the years, but she knew he could be temperamental. The king of Stormwind had learned something about letting go of his rage, but she'd seen that anger come roaring back to the fore. Would her decisions now bring it about again?

No. No and she knew that. Mostly.

The wind caught the hem of Kalec's cloak and stole a lock of her hair. She tucked the hair back behind an ear and pulled the cloak closer. It smelled like him. Conjured by his magic it felt like him too. Thinking of him drew a small smile as she watched the wind sculpt white crests on the waves. Still procrastinating.

Jaina considered the sea for a moment longer then looked back towards the Keep. She began to walk in that direction again. The mage wasn't afraid of Varian. His response however... he could be supportive. That would be the best response she could hope for. Logically, it was the most likely one. He could be neutral and unsupportive. That would make things hard on her and on Anduin, but it was better than his anger.

Anger was seductive. Rage addictive. She'd been feeding and had fed on Vereesa's rage. It had felt good, too. But there were more important things in the world. She glanced back at the park where the devastation of Deathwing was only now being healed. She looked back towards the Keep. Many more important things than her rage over those dead. Those who wouldn't want her to avenge them with more death and destruction when she could build. Jaina pulled the cloak around her shoulders against the wind and made her way to the Keep without further procrastination.

Jaina was well known by Varian's staff and his people were excellent at their jobs. On arrival she'd been quietly and efficiently escorted to the room Varian used alternately as an office or war room. There was already a steaming pot of the tea she preferred beside a mug of the coffee Varian seemed to live on. Jaina wondered if Kalec would like it, too. While Kalec enjoyed tea well enough, he preferred coffee. She was pulled from her musing as the inner door opened. Jaina rose from her seat but was surprised by Anduin rather than Varian.

"Aunt Jaina," Anduin greeted, hugging her with a smile. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds. Jaina relaxed and returned his embrace. "Father says he'll be finished with his morning meeting in a moment and sent me ahead to make sure you weren't kept waiting."

"He can take the time he needs. I was thankful he could fit me into his schedule."

Anduin looked around then tilted his head closer. "I've tried to do what I could without being specific."

"What do you think?" She asked. Varian could be hard to read sometimes, but Anduin was well practiced at discerning his father’s mood.

The young man frowned thoughtfully and studied the floor as he spoke. "He knows there's some sort of plan, but he doesn't know what. If I had to label his mood when we spoke on it, he was curious." He looked back up at Jaina and sighed. "It's been a long meeting this morning though."

"He in a bad mood?"

Anduin's smile was apologetic. "Might be. But he's always glad to see you. That'll cheer him up."

Jaina's reply was stopped by the growl that preceded Varian's entrance into the room. Anduin gave her a quick hug then made a smooth tactical retreat, closing the office door behind him as he left.

As the king stalked into the room, his growl rose into a series of half-voiced curses and complaints. He went for the coffee and downed the entire thing before pouring himself another mug. He sat down heavily enough his chair groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a long, tortured groan.

Jaina took the seat across from him. “That bad huh?” She was answered with another groan as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Even less verbal than usual; it had to have been a very annoying meeting. 

"Mind if I bend your ear?”

"Not at all," Jaina said, crossing her legs at the knee and setting her hands on them. "And you know I'd keep anything said held in strict confidence."

"We're finally in a place where we can devote more resources to Westfall," Varian said without further preamble. "Frankly, the situation is worse than I thought it was and intervention from the crown is long overdue. What's been blocking forward progress has been some nasty business with a few of the local councilmen." Varian's thunderous expression focused on the far wall. "Well placed, hidden agreements and corruption have been bleeding what recovery and security funding we've been sending there," he stated with a growl.

Varian glanced aside at Jaina, grinning suddenly. "We got them though. Seems the son of one of the councilmen is a more honest man than his father was. We've been working with him for months to get all the evidence we need to get rid of the whole lot of them. Three weeks ago we came down hard on the offenders. Cleaned the whole region," he said, waving an expansive hand across his desk. "Started legal proceedings and a few went to the stockade. The council and I made a number of emergency appointments as were needed."

"But now you're left with a number of newcomers?" Jaina hazarded a guess.

"They're good, well-meaning people but they're not entirely up to the task." Varian rolled his eyes. "Oh Councilman Hanumm is a fine young man who saw corruption in his father's seat and took steps to end it when he inherited, but he's so green, Jaina. Some of the men and women he's supposed to lead lost out financially because we've cleaned house. Others-" Varian broke off and shook his head. He let out a frustrated grunt. "They see Stormwind forces and aid as an _intrusion_."

"Intrusion?" Jaina asked, surprised.

Varian snarled silently. "The men who were running things there had- Light, currently _have_ everyone believing all the problems they're having are Stormwind's fault. That they're _my_ fault. The corrupt ringleaders did a damn fine job of convincing a lot of people that all the problems weren't their doing." He shook his head, disgusted. "At least this time I think we caught it before it became as bad as the Defias."

Jaina nodded agreement, lips pressed into a grim line. "The men responsible are gone now. I know opinions won't change overnight, but they will."

"We're working on it and those opinions could change so much faster if certain people would stop being obstinate." He growled. The king realized what he'd said and met her arched eyebrow with an eyeroll. "I recognize the irony of my saying that."

Jaina chuckled. "Yes, well," she looked down at the floor and kicked her crossed foot. "There's a lot of that going around, Varian. You're hardly the only one." She looked up. "Something specific blocking you now?"

Varian grumbled into his coffee and took another long sip. "Yes," he said, setting the mug down. "We have supply caravans heading there now. One of the key points on the route is controlled by a man who is... not terribly thrilled by the changes in the area. He's being lax in keeping the gnolls back so I have to move more guards into the area which just makes a lot of the more... independently minded steadholders suspicious of the Crown's motives."

"Westfall's had it's share of trouble since the Cataclysm. I imagine the people who've remained or moved into the area are... stubborn?" Jaina picked up her teacup and sipped.

"And I couldn't be prouder of what they've done to reclaim the land, but I should have been more supportive." He shook his head. "And I'm paying for that now." He grunted and sipped his coffee. "It'll get worked out, but half my council thinks we should just march in and straighten it out. Truthfully they're feeling a bit betrayed I'm not agreeing with them."

Jaina winced behind her teacup. She knew that feeling from both sides. Vereesa's angry words echoed in the back of her mind. The Ranger-General had turned in her paperwork but Jaina had only seen her briefly since the Theramore memorial.

"Well I've taken enough of your time with my complaints," Varian said, sitting back in his chair, apparently oblivious to Jaina's thoughts. "What did you wish to speak about?"

Jaina set her teacup down. She pulled the folio of documents onto her lap then sat back, folding her hands on it.

"A... potentially similar situation, actually."

"Oh?"

Jaina tapped her fingers on the folio, collecting her thoughts. "I have been doing a great deal of thinking about Dalaran, Varian," the mage began. "And I realized I needed to look into our current situation more thoroughly before I did anything. I found some problems in the City. Problems with solutions I wasn't terribly happy about but which are best for Dalaran."

"I brought my findings to the council and we had a long discussion." Jaina drew in a shaky breath then let stutter out. Varain sat forward in his seat, a frown creasing his forehead. She offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Varian, the council has voted to readmit Horde mages into Dalaran."

"Readmit?" A flash of fury crossed his face before it melted into a softer expression. "And what do you think about this?"

Jaina huffed a quiet laugh. She passed across the folio. " _I_ was the one who brought the issue before the Council."

Varian sat back, eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You did?" He opened the folio and skimmed over the top document.

"That's the preliminary timeline we're going to be working with. Before we can get there we have a lot of things to resolve, but those are the basics. The second page is some of the numbers I'm willing to share about why I feel this is necessary. The third page has some very tentative plans for how we will be moving forward. Very tentative, but I wanted to show you the larger benefits." Jaina sipped her tea, giving Varian a moment to look over the papers.

After a few minutes Varian closed the folio and handed it back. "The Horde back in Dalaran," he mused. 

Jaina nodded. "I wanted to give you some forewarning. I know there are going to be people who are displeased with this decision, in Dalaran and abroad, but it's what is best for Dalaran."

"I... appreciate the warning." Varian's eyes found hers. "It's really that bad there then."

Jaina frowned and sipped her tea, considering her words. "It will be without intervention. The council agreed with my assessment and even had some further damning details in their own areas. We need them. That's incredibly hard for me to say, but we do."

Varian leaned his arms on his desk and studied the surface, brow slightly furrowed. "Genn's gonna raise hell."

"I expect his will be the loudest voice on our side. I don't think Tyrande will be pleased either given what happened to Darnassus. I don't expect much protest from anyone in Ironforge. I thought you might be understanding."

"Dalaran is a sovereign nation," Varian agreed. "I know my intelligence and security people will be displeased, but this isn't my decision." He looked up at the mage. "Stormwind will acknowledge and support Dalaran's choices. The Council has made a decision in the best interest of their people and in the past Dalaran being a neutral city has had benefits. Even if my people aren't happy, I can't fault you for doing what is best for yours."

"I appreciate that," Jaina said. Varian's voice was steady but she saw the tightness in his eyes.

"I'll do what I can to rein Genn in. Setting all that aside for the moment and speaking unofficially, how are you feeling about this Jaina? I suppose I can understand the numbers but is that all? You've made some rather bold changes recently." He held up his hands to forestall the retort she was already forming. "I am not saying that is a bad thing. Light knows I have begun to change some of my own inflexible stances. I-" He scowled and looked to the side. Jaina let him collect his thoughts. It gave her a moment to order her own.

"I showed you some of the numbers, Varian." Jaina said. "Reintegration is the logical thing for us to do. Given all that has happened in the last ten years, Light above, even the last five years?" She shook her head, long white hair flowing around her shoulders. "Dalaran has grown and changed. We cannot survive going back to being an Alliance only city."

"The government of Dalaran has to keep the interests of its people first," Varian agreed. "I know how that works. I keep Stormwind in my mind and act for my people. I understand. But you still haven't answered my question."

Jaina winced. "I'm... Varian it's... I know it's right. In my heart I know it's right. And it scares me. Part of me honestly expects to be hurt again, for my people to be betrayed again." She bowed her head, feeling her heart still pounding in her chest. "But I also know this is what must be done for us to have any future at all." She looked back up at him.

"You'll forgive me if I point out this is going to come as a surprise to many. It is in keeping with your decision to declare Theramore a sanctuary area, but that was an abrupt reversal of your feelings over the last year. It isn't a criticism."

"I know," Jaina said, eyes dropping to her tea. "But the council agrees with me something must be done for Dalaran to survive." She looked up at him again and smiled a little. "I appreciate you understand the position we're in."

"Was it Anduin's idea to soften me up or did you ask him?" Varian asked. "I know he made a quick trip to Dalaran yesterday."

Jaina chuckled. "He offered."

"Light above, that boy," Varian rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Suddenly some of this morning's breakfast conversation makes a lot more sense," Varian said.

"He's not so much of a boy anymore, Varian," Jaina reminded, gently. "And he asked me, very politely, to consider the question. So I did. The state of the city alone would make this move worth it."

"But."

"But," Jaina echoed. "It is the right thing to do. For Dalaran. For Azeroth-" she paused then added, more quietly, "-maybe even for me."

"He's up to something."

Jaina studied Varian's expression and decided this was not hers to tell. "You should ask him what he thinks about the present world situation."

Varian's eyes narrowed. "I see. I will. Was he part of your decision to allow Horde races access to the world tree now in Theramore or did he find you afterwards? You said something at Theramore. You said 'you could do this'. I didn't question it before, but what are you two up to?"

Jaina played with the hem of her sleeve. "He found me before, right after we sent the Garrison shipments off and we had a serious discussion. If you would like to know more I would speak with Anduin." Jaina looked back up at him. "Theramore is _mine_. I have always tried to do what was best for my people. That is what was best." She smiled, though she knew it was a bit watery. "And I knew if I let the Druids in there without saying something, I'd hardly ever be allowed back on my own island." She shook her head. "I couldn't bear losing it again, even to a more friendly invasion."

"They do get particular and protective," Varian agreed. "And especially about something as sacred as a world tree." He paused then shook his head, clearing away whatever thought he'd been about to say. "Alright I'll speak with Anduin later."

"When you do," Jaina said then stopped. Breathe in and out. "When you do, please listen. Don't react." Her smile was mostly grimace. 

Varian's expression was grave, but he nodded. "I see. It's a conversation like that."

Jaina inclined her head. "Just listen to what he has to say."

"Well." Varian sipped his coffee. "Completely changing the topic, anything interesting going on with Theramore?"

"Oh besides the giant tree that's already taller than my tower was?" Jaina quipped. It was a thin joke but it was nice to joke once more.

Varian grinned wolfishly. "Besides that, yes."

Jaina gradually relaxed back into her chair as she spoke. "Ysera contacted me. She'd like to assign some guardians from her flight on a more permanent basis. I'm of a mind to allow it but I haven't replied to her yet. One of the women who ended up adopting some of the children we evacuated wants to move back. She kept the inn there before. Her husband died with the rest." Jaina tapped her fingers on the folio in her lap. "I'm giving her permission and some funds to re-establish a building there. The Cenarion Circle wants to be there of course."

"Of course."

"I've asked them to compromise with my people and everyone else." She drew in a breath and let it out. "I appreciate you haven't asked me to re-establish a garrison there. I- Varian I cannot allow that. I know there is one up the coast, they're welcome to _visit_ as anyone else. I meant what I said."

Varian inclined his head. "I understood. Another item my intelligence people weren't pleased about. I will make it clear to them we are not to conduct operations through Theramore."

"If they wanted to use it as a neutral location to conduct clandestine negotiations to avoid conflict-," Jaina interrupted, "it wouldn't be the first time."

Varian quickly flashed his teeth at her in a feral smile. "No, I suppose it wouldn't be." His expression sobered. "That sword can cut both ways, Jaina."

Jaina leaned back, startled and stung. "Don't you think I know that?" she snarled back, wrath flooding in like a tidal wave. Jaina knew she was opening herself up to pain and betrayal again; she didn't need someone else to point it out to her. She was making this choice fully aware of the potential consequences. She was not the wide-eyed innocent child she'd been, the girl too stupid to understand there were people who would always choose to hurt others. Of all the people to have the audacity to remind her of her own failures and the danger she was intimately aware of, she'd expected it the most from Varian, but not now.

Lips pulled back in a sneer, Jaina awaited the scathing retort, the answering roar of anger. It never came. Varian stared at her, eyes wide. He'd leaned back in his seat, away from her. When had she leaned forward?. There was a patch of ice under the hand she'd placed on the desktop.

In a flash, Jaina understood he'd not meant the comment to be patronizing and she felt her cheeks heat and her stomach twist. She dismissed the ice with a curt word and gesture and sat back in her seat, hands clasped tightly together. Wincing slightly, she drew a deep breath in. It stuttered on the way out. "I'm sorry, Varian. I know it can," she said more calmly. This was the fear that woke her in the middle of the night and what she spoke of with healer Yu-len. She'd made her choices but that did not stop the small, dark voices pointing out how her life could fall apart again. "That's- it's not a truth I am comfortable with yet." 

Varian sat forward again, resting both hands on his desk. "I chose poor words," he said, wary of another snapping reaction. "Allowing others opportunity to build trust when they could as easily betray me is a truth I also find hard to deal with. We aren't wrong for trying. And we're not wrong in being on guard."

Jaina nodded in mute agreement, unable to meet his eyes across the desk.

"You declared Theramore a sanctuary area," He continued in the same calm tone. "Do you have anyone yet to enforce that?" Varian asked. 

This time she recognized the question as simply that, and not a hidden implication she was incompetent or naive. Jaina shook her head and scowled out the window. "No. I _will_ figure something out." She realized she was clenching a hand in her dress and forced her fingers open, smoothing the fabric.

"Jaina?"

She looked over sharply. She expected perhaps pity from the King or possibly scorn. Varian was a hard man with little tolerance for emotional outburst. Instead she was surprised to see understanding written clearly in his expression. Jaina felt a little bit of guilt to go with the shame of verbally biting his head off and assuming the worse. Varian had been on his own journey as she had been.

"In Dalaran you had the Silver Covenant to balance the Sunreavers. If a contingent from Stormwind would be welcome, they are yours. You could invite some of Baine's braves as well. The Tauren live nearby and have acted in good faith most often among the Horde."

"I- Thank you. I will let you know. Honestly I'm hoping perhaps I can work something out with Ysera. An angry guard is one thing. When that angry guard is a dragon, well, I'm hoping that will be a strong deterrent. Theramore isn't as tempting a target as Dalaran is, either. Well, at least not from the same quarters, I suppose." She shook her head and smoothed her hands over her dress again. "If you would not mind, that isn't the matter I wished to discuss today."

Varian accepted that with a slight bow of his head. He sipped his coffee then set it down on the desk again, evidently mulling over his words. Jaina was grateful for a moment to compose herself.

"Getting back on topic to Dalaran," Varian said, "Genn will howl, literally, and Tyrande will grumble. I will admit I have some concern for a repeat of the Horde using our own portals but- but not as concerned as I might have been, Jaina." He gave her a small crooked smile. "It's been a hell of a year."

"It's been a hell of a decade. More."

"Yes," Varian agreed. He considered his coffee, thinking. About what Jaina was uncertain.

"Vol'jin seems disinclined to conquest," the mage prompted.

"He's got a lot to handle in Orgrimmar," Varian agreed, "but that does go into a point I wanted to raise."

"How the Horde will react to the council's decision."

He pointed a finger at her. "Precisely. You still probably know them better than I do. How do you think they'll react?"

"I'm not sure I do anymore, Varian. But I have someone on that," Jaina admitted. "Draenor is providing us with some opportunities."

"Khadgar."

Jaina gave him a very mild look. "I can neither confirm nor deny the details of what Archmage Khadgar might be doing, only that I have full faith whatever he does he feels it's in the best interest of Azeroth."

Varian's smile bared his teeth at her, wider and sharper than the grin before. "Again you're avoiding answering the question," he teased gently while he poured himself more coffee.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Being serious, I don't want this getting out to anyone, least of all the Horde, before we have devised our own plans for how to handle things in Dalaran."

Varian lifted his coffee in surrender. "A fair point. I concede Lady."

"Speaking off the record, I think Vol'jin's got enough of a mess at home, he won't care. We have some indications that the Goblins will care more about a reopened market than what happened before. Sylvanas is a wild card, but she can usually be counted on to be pragmatic and I believe she'd see advantage in allowing her mages back into the city. The orcs? I don't know. They have fewer mages in their numbers and reaction to Garrosh was always mixed as I understand it. The elves are the big question." Jaina frowned as she finished her sentence.

Varian grimaced. "Lor'themar was... not happy with how that turned out."

"I don't imagine you were happy. I am sorry for thwarting your plans."

Varian conceded the point with a nod. He sat back in his seat and sighed. "I was pretty damn pissed," he admitted. "And then I realized that this was how you must have been feeling for years. So again, I'm sorry as well."

Jaina smiled a little. He had done much to undo her own more peaceful plans. She shoved the anger down. There was progress here and getting into a shouting match with an ally, a friend, wouldn't help her now. It was likely, she recognized, she was still reeling from her outburst moments before. Jaina forced her attention back to the immediate matters at hand. "I've recently been told all you can really do is recognize the problem, see it for what it is, and move on. It's a damn hard thing but that's what I've been trying to do." She shook her head to clear it then turned to the other thing she'd wanted to discuss.

"One of the items in our plans moving forward is to look for opportunities where the Kirin Tor can be useful as a neutral organization again. We supported the efforts in Icecrown. We'll be looking for ways to do that again." She met Varian's eyes. "That means supporting military operations against the Iron Horde in Draenor on both sides."

Varian returned her gaze. His jaw clenched, the muscle jumping, but he nodded. Jaina understood the reaction. He wanted to say no, but he was forcing that voice aside, forcing the instant rage away. She was intimately aware of that reaction now. She'd just had to set it aside a moment ago; a thought which gave her some amusement. The mage understood her friend much better than she had before. Varian's expression eased as he seemed to come to some conclusion; perhaps the same one she had.

Varian inclined his head. "Thank you for the forewarning. Stormwind understands the benefits of having Dalaran as an ally and we value you. I might not entirely agree, but then I didn't entirely agree at the outset of the campaign in Icecrown and that turned out well in the end. This is the unanimous choice of Dalaran's ruling council. We respect that. We'll continue to support you."

Jaina bowed her head more deeply to the king. "That is appreciated."

Varian blew out a breath. "Damn but we live in strange days." He slouched back in his seat.

Jaina chuckled. "I suppose we do, and likely with many more to come." 

"Light above I pray it will be so," Varian agreed. "Fewer of my people are dying and I have a moment to attend to what my Kingdom needs. That has been a blessing." He looked up at her. "I hope you and your mages have the same opportunity, Jaina. And Theramore as well."

Jaina inclined her head, grateful for his support more than she could say. If the most obstinate hater of the Horde could be swayed to the side of non-aggression, if she could find a path back in that same direction, perhaps there was some hope after all. "I've taken a lot of your time and you likely have more to do. Thank you," Jaina said, voice cracking just a little with emotion.

Varian waved a hand, somewhat uncomfortable but his tone was warm. "Any time. You don't bring things up unless they're important, Jaina. I'm working on listening to that." He smirked. "And that's Anduin's doing too."

Jaina chuckled.

"Speaking of my son, as part of his sneaky campaign to soften me up before you arrived in my office with this little political bomb-" he paused as Jaina snickered, "- he reminded me that Winter Veil is coming up shortly and we wanted to invite you and Kalec to join us here if you don't have other plans."

Jaina smiled brightly, feeling warmth in her chest. The holiday always had meant time with family and friends. The year prior had been agony. This year would probably also be painful but the first reaction wasn't the ache of loss this time. "I know I would love that. Let me check in with Kalec, but I imagine we'll be free to join you for at least part of the time."

Varian grinned. "Excellent. Maybe we can get a little snow in the gardens again," he said with a wink. He looked up, expression becoming more formal as there was a polite knock on the door. "And that'd be my keeper with my next meeting," Varian said, rising.

Jaina rose as well, tucking the folio securely under an arm. They said their goodbyes and Jaina left, drawing Kalec's cloak about her shoulders.

"Three, two, one-"

"Auntie," Anduin said as he stepped up to her right.

Jaina grinned. "The meeting went well."

Anduin relaxed and murmured a soft prayer of thanks.

The mage smiled, "His assessment of who is going to be difficult matches mine. I'm going to remind you to keep things quiet."

"Of course," Anduin said, seriously. "So. How can I help?"

Jaina paused in the hall and studied the young man before her. He'd let his hair grow and while it was a bit shaggy now, it was clear he was intending on letting it grow long like his father wore. His expression was hopeful but he was approaching this seriously, his jaw set so much like his father's could be when he was being obstinate. Light above he had scruff on his chin. He'd be seventeen soon. All these changes. And she vowed she would miss no more.

Jaina motioned for him to follow her into the little garden off the throne room. She waved a hand and cast a privacy spell.

"I have given this a little thought. Eventually you were able to get through to me again. You managed to do the impossible and reach your father when I could not after years of trying."

Anduin shrugged, a blush on his cheeks. "Well, I think being his son helped."

"Yes," she agreed. "Genn Greymane is going to raise holy hell. I don't want to be the cause of a political rift in the Alliance." No more than she had been at least. No more than she might become when Dalaran made readmission public.

"Dalaran is a sovereign government-"

Jaina held up a hand, interrupting,"Yes, but Genn will be loud and angry. He's left to go do what he wanted before. He might look at this as Dalaran leaving again. Technically- Technically we would be."

"I don't think the Gilneans will be too happy about another wall."

"No, they won't," Jaina agreed, "And I don't think that's what Genn would want either. Too much has changed. He's changed."

"You think he'd go offensive."

Jaina nodded. "What I think would be most beneficial for me, and for our long term goals, is to work on Genn Greymane."

Anduin nodded, frowning thoughtfully in a way that made Jaina smile; he looked so much like Varian worrying over a problem. She hid her smile as Anduin looked back at her. He grinned slowly and that too was a bit of the wolf.

"I was able to get through to my father." His smile grew further. "Let me see where Tess sits."

Jaina smiled, pleased he'd picked up on the direction she'd headed towards. She banished the privacy shield and gave him a quick hug. "Hopefully this weekend I'll have your hearthstone recalibrated."

"Come for dinner. Bring Kalec."

"Or you and Varian could visit us." Her lips quirked. "We might have a dining room table by then."

Anduin laughed and waved as she created a portal and returned to Dalaran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalecgos and Wrathion have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks again to Jthorsten who continues to be awesomesauce and encouraging and pushing me to write better.
> 
> Thank you to Thesseli and Komneid128 who've left lovely comments on the last chapter. Thank you all for the continued kudos!
> 
> This chapter ended up being bigger than I expected. Oooffff. It makes up for the shorter one last time ;) I am super duper looking forward to the next one >:D
> 
> (My alliance guild is 6/7 En-H just in time for the 7.1 patch!)

It was early morning in Shadowmoon when Kalecgos arrived on the alternate Draenor. The garrison camp was surrounded by rough but sturdy palisade walls and while there were still many tents around, the first buildings were nearing completion.

Eyes looked at him curiously as he stepped from the portal, got his bearings and headed in the direction of the largest building in the encampment.

"Kalecgos!" Archmage Zaliya, the garrison commander, was seated at a table under an awning with some others eating breakfast. He detoured in that direction when the dark-furred worgen archmage waved him over. "What brings you here?" she asked, conjuring another camp stool with a gesture.

Kalec took the offered seat and accepted the offered coffee. "Ah, the item you wished for assistance with. I'm here to provide that. It means I'll be making a trip out to Taylor's garrison."

"I see. Well, shall we adjourn to discuss the matter?"

"If you have the time. I don't wish to overly disrupt your day." 

"It'd be disrupted by something. Might as well be you," Zaliya said, rising with a half-finished pastry held in one clawed hand, a mug of coffee in the other. She led the way back towards the completed building she was using as headquarters. "The crossing wasn't too difficult?" she asked after finishing her breakfast.

"Not at all," Kalec replied, ducking slightly under the doorway.

Zaliya grunted. "They made that a little too short for anyone who isn't a dwarf," she said, nodding back at the doorway. "There are plans to fix it in an update to the building. Though a quarter of the camp is Draenei so I don't know why they didn't build it a proper height in the first place."

She gestured and maps scrolls flew from their neat racks and unrolled on the table in the center of the room. "We'll do business then Tare wants to ask you all sorts of inappropriate things."

Kalec chuckled. "Well, she will have to be content with wondering."

Zaliya's ear flicked, hearing the words Kalec could not, but the blue dragon could easily imagine what Tarecgosa was saying to the worgen mage. Zaliya snorted a laugh. She set her coffee to the side and began to set down tokens on the map of Draenor.

"We've got orcs all over," she said as she placed markers, "and plenty of Arakkoa. Taylor's people and the local Draenei have told us there is a group called the Saberon at these locations as well," she said, laying out more tokens and using her magic to change the sigils on each to reflect the various groups. 

"Saberon? I am not familiar with them," Kalecgos said.

"Large saber-toothed, felinoids," Zaliya said. "For whatever reason they did not survive the legion on our Draenor. Perhaps they were twisted into something. Maybe they rallied, fought and were killed. Doesn't matter. They're here. Tribal. Low Tech. Intelligent. Some magical combatants," the Archmage summarized.

"We're here. Taylor's over there," she said, setting down two small tokens with Alliance banners. "Frostfire garrison." She set down a token with a red banner. "We're scouting another permanent installation here on this island off the coast of Hellfire." Three more banners went down, purple, red and blue. "There are ogres on the island. Highmaul affiliated. We also know there are Horde- our Horde- forces on the other side of the island. We haven't engaged them. Yet."

Kalec made a pensive sound. "Personally speaking I hope no one does."

"Current orders are not to engage. They seem to have the same. We're holding steady. For now."

Kalec turned his eyes back to the map. "Is it a long flight to Taylor's garrison? Wrathion liberated a Shadow Council grimoire."

Zalia paused, muzzle twisting in distaste. "That-" she broke off shaking her head, "-That obnoxious whelp. Good on him but dangerous and foolish. He asked for your help or are you going in to save him from himself?"

"He asked for help. But I am going to probably save him from himself."

"Huh. Might be hope for that boy yet then."

"I sent him a temporary binding. I have the means of nullifying the rest of the traps." Kalec patted a travel satchel filled with a few implements to accomplish the task.

Zaliya's ear twitched. She held up a clawed finger then her golden eyes glowed blue. Tarecgosa spoke. "Tools like my father and your mother used?"

"Yes," Kalecgos confirmed. "I think I have your father's rune set, actually. I brought a second set to leave with him in case he comes across more."

The spirit of the blue dragon nodded. "Good." The blue glow subsided and the worgen shook her head, the beaded braids in her mane of hair clicking together.

"Stormwind knows about Wrathion in case there was concern there. We knew about the raid he made in Shadowmoon, but not that he got anything valuable. Taylor thinks he's a brat but he's actually been useful while he's been there. I know that his attack on the shadowmoon orcs has made my job easier. For that, the King said to watch him in case he stepped out of line." The worgen smirked, a tiny flash of white fang against the coal-black fur. "I think Wrynn's just glad he's not on Azeroth causing trouble. At least with Taylor he knows where the whelp is."

Kalec snorted a laugh. "And if he is trying to help maybe he'll actually do something this time."

Zaliya barked a laugh. "Hope springs eternal. Now, I am entirely changing the topic since I know you'll wish to be off soon. Khadgar came back in high spirits last night." The archmage waved a hand and set up a privacy shield around the room. She crossed her arms and leaned a hip against the table. "He told me what the meeting was about when he came back and how the vote went. How much do you know?"

"I know both of those things," Kalec said. "Jaina wishes for it to be on the more discreet side until they know better what the response will be from the Horde. Khadgar's looking into that. Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Zaliya nodded thoughtfully. "I know the garrison commander a little from the campaign in Pandaria, but she's not one for magic. Probably one of the best with a blade, but magic is not in her wheelhouse. Khadgar asked what I knew but it wasn't much. More of interest to me is that he mentioned we might be getting some additional support here. That would be most welcome."

"Is the campaign not going well?"

Zaliya grunted and pointed out several markers. "It's going well enough but anything which could bring it to conclusion faster would be a benefit in my eyes. We're closing in on Ner'zhul. The whelp did us a huge favor by striking out when he did. Not that I am going to tell him that. He doesn't need a larger ego." She and Kalec shared a chuckle.

"Once the valley is secure the local Draenei will be in a better position to help support us pushing further inland." Zaliya looked up at Kalec then down again at the map. "The Horde, our Horde, are up here. We know there is a mess in Shattrath." She drew her fingers over the map, tracing red and blue lines converging on the city at once. "If Dalaran is neutral again, we can facilitate massive troop movements into the area from either side at once."

"Modera and Spellsong are making their plans. I've already been asked to help ferry things over from Azeroth at some point," Kalec said.

Zaliya nodded, distantly, eyes still fixed on the map. "Good. Good." She shook herself and grinned back at the dragon. "So. If you fly high you'll probably not have any difficulty getting to Taylor's garrison." She gestured as she spoke, hands glowing faintly with the colors of magic as she wove a duplication spell. "I can give you one of the garrison hearthstones we have on hand so you can return directly here after. I'd appreciate a report on what the whelp is doing before you return home." She finished her cast and with a flash of light and a barely audible "ping' a duplicate map popped into existence in the air above the original. She rolled it up with efficient motions. "This copy will last about a day before it dissolves. Plenty of time for you to fly there."

"How long is the flight?" Kalec asked.

"For a huge beast like you?" She smirked and punched his shoulder lightly, "Call it three hours."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Of course," Zaliya said, waving a dismissive hand. She paused then rolled her eyes. "Tare wants to fly part of the way."

Kalecgos smiled. "I would be happy to have the company."

Zaliya sent a quick mailed note to Taylor giving him advance warning of Kalec's arrival then the two took off towards Taylor's garrison. They began by climbing high into the sky until Tarecgosa said they were too high for offensive spells or the local rylaks - a strange, two-headed chimeric beast that was native to the world. The dragon and dragon-shaped mage found a nice airstream and settled in to cross the continent.

"So," Tarecgosa said, angling her flight to sail beside him. "How's everything?"

Kalec rolled his eyes. "I am not telling you intimate details about my relationship with my mate, Tare."

"Not even a little?" Tarecgosa asked, pouting.

Kalec groaned. "Tare-"

"If you are concerned for Zaliya she is doing the mental equivalent of sticking her fingers in her ears and singing very loudly." She paused then said, "and for someone who claims she doesn't want to know the details, the shanty she's singing is remarkably lewd."

"We are happy. We've had some rough moments but that had less to do with what is between us and more to do with outside factors."

"Garrosh Hellscream obliterated her entire city using _our_ focusing iris. Frankly, I cannot wait to see him die, too."

"Garrosh was a large part of it, yes. She's healing though."

"Ah, Zaliya reminds me we heard a rumor about something in Theramore. Some big deal ceremony and the island is open again?"

"It is open and not just to members of the Alliance. Jaina has declared it a sanctuary space."

Tare's wings faltered in the air a beat and she had to flap hard to catch up. "She did what?" Zaliya asked, blinking owlishly.

"Ysera has been working with the druids to grow sapling World Trees. She planted one in Theramore during the ceremony to remember those who were lost. I helped with the blessing ritual. It's already as tall as Jaina's tower was," Kalecgos explained. The expression worn on Tarecgosa's face was one of shock and, he was happy to see, hope.

"We can still do that?" Tarecgosa asked, speaking up this time. Her words were quiet and Kalec had to strain to hear her over the wind.

"Apparently we can," he answered back, finding he too felt a rush of hope and pain. So much had been cut from the dragonflights, but they could do this much still. They weren't faded shadows yet. "We needed the help of the druids and the shamen but we can. Ysera wants to plant others around the world." And that too was sad and hopeful. They couldn't do it alone anymore, but they weren't alone. 

The other dragon made a pensive sound then flew in silence for a time. "Good," Tarecgosa said. "Good. One day we will not be around at all to keep our charges. It is good we can leave such things as our legacy. So much better than hate, fear and continents rent asunder," she said, tail thrashing a bit in the air.

"Yes," Kalec agreed. They flew in silence for a few moments before Kalec spoke again. "Jaina declared that everyone was welcome on Theramore as long as they came in peace. Everyone. Alliance or Horde. Dragon or not."

"Probably did it to stop the druids from taking over," Zaliya spoke up with a snort. "I am going to admit surprise, though."

"Oh?"

"You didn't see her on Thunder Isle, Kalec," the mage told him. "She was... intense. There was a truce called with that ass Sunreaver and Lor'themar but it was a very close thing." She shook her head. "When Khadgar said the Council's vote was unanimous I imagined that she was bowing to pressure from the others but then he said _she_ was the one who brought up the issue."

"She has been doing a great deal of healing in the last little while. Jaina isn't the same as she was when we first met, but she's been less angry than she's been," Kalec defended.

"So I see!" Zaliya lifted a paw, forestalling further defense. "And I count this as a good thing for Dalaran and the Kirin Tor. You can even tell Jaina that when you see her next. I lived behind Greymane's wall, Kalec. It could be argued isolation has a place, but it also has a time to end. What changed? The tree on her island?"

"The healing for Theramore has helped, but it was the trial."

"Was she really dead like the rumors say?" Tarecgosa asked.

"Yes."

The other dragon crooned a sympathetic sound. They flew in companionable silence for several minutes. Kalec watched the terrain below them change, noting features that matched the map he'd tried to memorize. This world was so unlike the world he'd come to know at Outland, and yet he could see some familiar features.

"So," Tarecgosa spoke up, drawing him from his study of the alternate Draenor, "does this mean you've finally slept with her?"

"Argh!" Kalec sped up, easily putting distance between himself and his bratty little sister-in-law.

Laughing, Tarecgosa surged to catch up to him. She flew above then came down to land on his back, sinking her claws into the back plates as she'd done when she was a hatchling. "Oh, I take that as a yes then?"

Instead of answering Kalec spun to one side, trying to shake her off. The brat just dropped down low and held on, laughing like a hatchling. She was still cackling as he leveled out.

"Brat." He couldn't be entirely angry though. She'd been a much larger dragon before the death of her physical body. The form she and Zaliya could conjure was only a bit larger than that of a drake. It had been centuries since she'd been small enough to ride around on his back.

"Whee!" she trilled back. 

"Brat!" He called again, diving then quickly climbing while she continued to laugh. He rolled his eyes and evened his flight out.

"Why are you so uptight, Kalec? Love is a good thing!" She fetched him a light blow on his back with a closed paw. "You've been dancing around her like a perfect gentledrake. It's been like watching a ridiculous courtly romance novel play out. It's sweet but you both needed to get laid. Zaliya agrees with me on that much."

"Tarecgosa!"

"You know I'm right!" She smacked him lightly again. "And besides, if you'd hesitated too much she might have gotten the impression you didn't want that sort of relationship and I think we both know that's not true."

"Tare-" Kalec growled, though she wasn't too far off. Jaina had said she'd worried she was too different, too human, for him to pursue a full relationship with.

"And what is the issue anyway? It's just sex for Eonar's sake!" Her tone turned wry. "Have you been listening to too many prudish Gilneans?"

"It's private! It is something between me and my consort."

"Consort, eh?" Tarecgosa opened her wings and let go, letting the wind carry her into the air. She came back alongside Kalecgos.

Kalec glared. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I happen to respect her quite a bit and you wouldn't be so touchy if it didn't mean anything to you. You like one another and make each other happy which is all I need to know. Besides, we're dragons and we should do as we like." Her voice turned sly, "or who we like." Tarecgosa swept over him and came back to level out on his other side. "Have the others given you much trouble for taking a human mate?"

"I have hardly seen the others," Kalec admitted, the words sighing out. "And when I have seen them, the situation was not brought up."

"Would you name her your Prime?" Tare asked after a long moment. It was a serious question. A Prime Consort was a special position held mutually by the dragon you considered to be your first in love. It was a statement of commitment and even if the power of the Aspects was no more and the blues disbanded, it was a position with potential rank among the dragonflights.

"We have not discussed that. Referring to her as a consort at all is still a bit new," Kalec admitted. The thought wasn't displeasing to him; far from it. But there were likely those dragons who already didn't like he'd taken a human as a mate. To give her further status wouldn't sit well with them. But then the flight was disbanded and barren. Why should any of them care who he bedded?

"Well," Tarecgosa said, breaking into his thoughts, “if you go in that direction please be sure to send me a note." She pointed ahead. "We're coming to where we must part ways." She angled in to land on a barren patch of stone in the rugged mountains. Kalec followed her down. Tare embraced him when he'd landed, a wing extended to his side and her head tucked against his. "Be safe. If you run into trouble, get away and use the hearthstone."

"I will," Kalec said, returning the embrace. "Fly well. Thank you for indulging our conversation, Archmage Zaliya."

"Thank you for sparing me the details of your intimate lovelife with the leader of my order who I will have to sit across from in meetings on occasion," the Archmage quipped back.

Kalec laughed. "I'll send word if I end up staying out there later than expected."

"You should make it by noon without me slowing you down," Tarecgosa said. She stepped back and stretched her wings then shimmered. Her visage faded away, leaving the dark-furred worgen carrying a tall staff that glowed with blue energy.

"I'll be taking the quick way back," she said with a wink. She twisted her fingers and murmured a spell and was gone in a flash of teleportation.

Kalec smirked at where she'd been then gathered his feet under him and launched into the air, rapidly climbing back to a safe cruising altitude. He crossed the distance to Taylor's Garrison by mid-morning, making excellent time. Since they hadn't heard from Taylor's garrison that anything was amiss, Kalec had assumed Wrathion had used the binding properly. However, he didn't want to make it a leisurely flight. It was a serious matter and he knew he'd feel better if the situation was handled. He was drawn from his musings by a guard on a gryphon lifting into the sky to investigate why a large blue dragon had appeared on the horizon. Kalec slowed down and waved at the rider.

"Ah, hello, you're the blue dragon we were told to expect? Lord- uh-?" the rider asked once she'd angled her mount to intercept his flight. Both dragon and Gryphon hovered in mid-air.

"Kalecgos. I am here on behalf of the Kirin Tor and Archmage Zaliya in Shadowmoon. I'd like to speak with Wrathion," Kalec said.

"Oh! Right then, Lord Kalecgos.." She eyed him up and down then shrugged. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the Admiral first."

"Of course," Kalec said. He followed her down to the ground where she tossed the gryphon's reins to a stable hand. Kalec shifted into his humanoid form. The guard did a doubletake and stared at him with a strange expression on her face before she turned and marched inside the palisade walls.

Taylor's garrison was coming along well. They had a barracks and a larger central hall. The foundations for other buildings had been sunk into the earth and constructions workers were already erecting the bones of another building. The muggy heat was oppressive but the camp seemed to be in good spirits as Kalec was led into the large building and to Admiral Taylor.

"Have you come to take the whelp?" Taylor asked once Kalecgos had been introduced.

"Actually no," Kalec said, then explained that Wrathion had acquired a dangerous grimoire and had requested help neutralizing it properly.

Taylor grunted. "Huh. Must be why those ogres were after him. Well. He's under house arrest right now, Lord Kalecgos. I'll let you chat with him and if you want to take him into your keeping that's just fine with me. But I'll be having no additional draconic nonsense in my command." He shuffled the papers around on his desk. "Archmage Zaliya mentioned the Warlocks in Shadowmoon are making pests of themselves. Glad to see he got a hit in even if he is a bit of an arrogant prick." He signed a document and shoved it into the waiting hands of one of his staff then rose from his chair.

"Come on, I'll show you to the little prince."

Kalec followed Admiral Taylor outside. Across the Garrison he saw Wrathion and his ever-present bodyguards emerge from a tent. The whelp's steps faltered ever so slightly as he walked towards them. The flash of uncertainty was quickly covered up and the self-titled Black Prince marched up, head held high. Kalec fixed him with a stern look.

“Admiral Taylor. Lord Kalecgos. How might I be of assistance?” Wrathion asked, bowing.

Kalec nodded at Taylor who snorted and waved a hand as he left, apparently happy to leave the dragons alone. “Don’t blow anything up.” He turned and walked away without a second glance. 

“We need to talk,” the Kalec said. 

The whelp's red eyes widened just a little bit. "Ah, you are here about the book I imagine?"

"Yes and some other items. But let's handle the book first. Did you do as instructed?"

Wrathion narrowed his eyes. "I did as the letter said, yes."

"Good," Kalec said, trying to relax. Wrathion had done the right thing in this case. Kalec was still angry about what the whelp had done at the trial, but that was not the pressing issue. "I brought some runestones which can be used to neutralize the spells we are likely to find." He patted the satchel at his side.

Wrathion eyed him a moment then turned on his heel. "This way."

Kalec followed the whelp, taking note of the area. There was a strong magical field surrounding one of the tents across the way. Someone was using a heavy shielding spell inside the tent. Probably whatever mages who accompanied Taylor were working on something. Depending on the resources Wrathion had, Kalec thought he might have to ask Taylor's mages to support future actions the whelp might make.

"Here," Wrathion said, ducking into one of the nicer tents. Kalec caught the flap as it fell behind the whelp and followed him inside. Wrathion pointed at the chest at the end of one of the cots then crossed his arms. "I put it in there." He lifted his chin and looked away. Either he was that egotistical... or that afraid of what was in the chest.

Kalec gave him a solemn nod. "It was smart thinking to recognized the book for what it was and not open it without some precaution," Kalec said as he cast a few detection spells on the chest. "Better still you not only sealed it with the binding but shut it away so it couldn't accidentally be unbound."

The whelp's stance eased just a little. "Yes. Well. I am not an idiot."

"Not at all," Kalec said, distracted by the results of his spell. The binding was present and it was an easy matter for him to detect his own magic. But there was something else inside the chest; something powerful and dark. "We may need to move the book," Kalec said gravely. He crouched down and opened the chest. The hinge creaked. The book looked innocent enough in the thin mid-morning light. The magical aura of the tome was oozing and oily, dark and sick. Kalec did not want to even touch it but he had to.

"Move it where?" Wrathion asked. "You're not going to destroy it. It's mine! I need the secrets inside!"

Careful of the binding, Kalec lifted the book out of the chest. It felt slimy in his hands. He set it down before it could slide from his grip and fall open. He hastily closed the chest and set the book down on top.

"Is something wrong?" Wrathion sneered.

"The defensive magics are strong. I'm impressed you managed to carry it back." Kaled studied the whelp, opening his magic sight again so he could look at the younger dragon. "How did you manage to do that?"

The whelp's chest puffed and he set his hands on his hips. "I slew the warlock and took it!"

Kalec hadn't really made occasion to take a long, hard look at the young black dragon. It had been years since he'd seen a black dragon at all and he'd never seen one up close that wasn't trying to kill him.

"Would you hold the book a moment, I want to see something."

Wrathion stared at him for a long moment. "Why?"

"Because I want to see if the ambient magic has the same effect on you as it does on me."

"What?"

"It will help me determine what we're looking at," Kalec said. It wasn't entirely the truth but it would give him more points of information.

Wrathion rolled his eyes and picked up the book, mindful of the binding. "There. Now. Disable it."

Kalec could feel the roiling, oozing magic attempt to find a purchase and slide off. The clinging aura was feeble in the whelp's hands. Kalec leaned in, studying the interplay of energies. His father and mother had mentioned the general resistance and resilience of the black flight. His mother had fought them and his father had lamented their loss to the dragonflights. Kalec had fought black dragons himself but rarely. They had shrugged off volatile magics other dragons would have been hindered by, but he hadn't had the opportunity to study the effect for obvious reasons. Kalec leaned in to get a closer look at the vortex of power between the binding, the book and Wrathion's fingers holding the item.

"Are you unable to disable it?"

"I am. I was evaluating how it was reacting to being held by a black dragon with a different energy profile than my own." Kalec straightened, dismissing his vision. "I saw an open area nearby outside the walls of the garrison. Having taken a closer look I think it would be wise for me to do this in an area with a bit more room in case something goes wrong."

Wrathion's eyes widened slightly. "How wrong?"

Kalec considered the tome. "A mistake will probably engulf the book and the user in a column of fire."

Wrathion blinked then his eyes drifted down to the book. "Oh."

"You're likely the best equipped to handle it right now," Kalec said. "I could probably throw up a shield in time, but I would appreciate it if you didn't drop the book all the same." Kalec looked from the whelp to his two bodyguards then back. "You'll need the assistance of a mage to be able to unravel wards in the future. I understand you usually travel with a retinue. Do you have a mage among them? Perhaps whoever is using the shield charms in the tent out there?" Kalec nodded his head in the general direction of the tent in question.

Wrathion blinked at him then followed the direction indicated. His eyes narrowed. "Not Ephial."

Kalec tilted his head. "Why not?"

There was a small beat and then the whelp replied, "He is part of the Admiral's compliment and I cannot speak to his competence. I need competent help if I am to be successful. Which is why I called on you. Though you have yet to actually do anything I've asked."

Kalec gave him a flat look. "I'll be able to disable the wards on the book. I am under no illusion you won't try this again. You need to be able to do this in the future."

"So you won't be staying to help me in this endeavor then." He nodded to himself. "How unsurprising," he scoffed.

Kalec was a little surprised the black had entertained the idea that Kalec might stay. He'd historically been unfriendly with most other dragons. Was there a note of hurt in his voice and was it genuine or a manipulation? Kalec decided he might take him at face value given he had thus far acted in good faith. 

"I have duties elsewhere," Kalec explained, trying to use the calm tone he took with anxious students. "While I will not be staying I do want to leave you with tools to protect yourself and the people around you."

Wrathion scowled. "Seems to me that with your flight disbanded you have few duties elsewhere."

Kalec gave him a flat look. There was the prickly whelp he'd heard about, the one who made digging comments and pushed. The words had stung but he wouldn't give the young one the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. "You're on Draenor and our charge was Azeroth. For someone who has used that as his excuse to cause so much harm to others, you're awfully far from home."

The flash of pain was easy to read. As was the defiant glare. "I am upholding my charge by being here! What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Upholding mine," Kalec said, mildly. "Ensuring you are able to properly and safely handle dangerous magical items like that book is part of that. Helping the Kirin Tor is another. Do you have a mage you can call on or should I coordinate with Archmage Zaliya in Shadowmoon so you have that resource."

Wrathion's ire eased a bit when Kalec didn't snap back. He straightened his tunic with his free hand and drew himself up. "One of my Talons is a mage," he said in a more reasonable tone. "She is quite talented."

Kalec his a smirk. He wasn't sure if it was more amusing his group had a name or the possessive pride the whelp was showing. "Is she near?" Kalec asked.

Wrathion tucked the book under one arm. "She arrived with the rest of the supplies I am graciously donating to Admiral Taylor's garrison." 

He strode from the tent without a backwards glance. Kalec sighed and followed. The two bodyguards both glared as one followed the whelp and the other held the tent flap open with an air of put-upon patience.

Amid the hustle and bustle of the garrison, there was a motley assortment of people unloading crates from a laden cart. They stopped what they were doing as Wrathion approached, only returning to their tasks when he waved a dismissive hand. 

"Neseema?"

A draenei with a fluffy corona of short dark hair, one side side of her face deeply scarred, stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on her pants. "Your highness?" Her eyes flicked to Kalecgos then back to Wrathion.

"I need your assistance with a magical matter."

She bobbed a slight bow, glancing at Kalec again, then returned her attention to Wrathion. "Of course."

Wrathion waved for everyone to return to their task of unloading a large wagon, apparently of building supplies, and turned on his heel. It was a small matter of informing Taylor that Kalecgos would be taking Wrathion outside of the Garrison's walls to disable the grimoire. The human woman Wrathion referred to as 'Right' was left behind almost as a form of collateral. Or perhaps as a power play between Taylor and the whelp. Wrathion had been annoyed he could not have both of his personal guards with him. One of the garrison guards would follow with Wrathion's mage.

Outside of the garrison walls, Kalecgos stepped away and shifted into his natural form. He stretched his wings and rolled his shoulders before turning to Wrathion. "I saw a clear area a little ways off." He dipped his shoulder silently extending the invitation to the other dragon.

Wrathion eyed him for a long moment. He looked over his shoulder at the guard already astride her gryphon and the draenei shifting her weight from hoof to hoof. He sighed, put upon, and stalked forward, the book still held firmly under one arm.

He was a bit awkward climbing onto Kalec's back while holding the book. He cursed, shifted into his natural form and flew up to Kalec's back, the book held in both forepaws. To Kalec's amusement, he shifted back into his humanoid form again and the small party flew to the cleared area Kalec had spotted from the air.

Once at the location Kalecgos carefully explained the use of the runes to both Wrathion and mage Neseema. The wards on the book were a nasty business which would have engulfed the a large area in fel flames - at the least. The draenei's scars looked like burns and from the aggressive way she was casting, Kalec wondered if demons were responsible for the injury.

Whatever her story was, she was a competent mage. Kalecgos judged she didn't have the massive power at her command that Modera did, but she had been well trained and there were no issues with her control.

Kalec took time to explain the setup to both of them but it was clear that the whelp had little understanding or interest in arcane matters. It was also apparent that unlike other members of the black flight, Wrathion had done little to no training in the arcane arts. He declared that Neseema would be his proxy then paced around the clearing, ostensibly to keep a lookout. His self-imposed patrol always returned to the two mages.

"What are you doing?" Wrathion asked. The draenei mage's lips thinned ever so slightly at the interruption. Kalec drew some of his attention away from the working to answer. It would slow the process down but Kalec had little interest in allowing a whelp as... adventurous as Wrathion clearly was to go off without proper understanding. 

"The magical wards around the book form a sort of trap," he explained. "The lines are held under metaphysical tension and require a specific key to unlock safely."

The whelp digested that for a moment. "Are you looking to pick the lock or snip the wires? Metaphorically speaking of course," Wrathion asked, quickly adding the last.

"A little bit of both actually, which is what makes something like this a bit tricky," Kalec told him. "Once we unlock the mechanism we'll see about unravelling the rest of the warding work, taking it apart bit by bit. Unlike many types of mechanical traps there's a lot of energy still stored in the wards once the mechanism is disabled."

"Is that what those runestones are for, then?" Wrathion stopped pacing and sat on the ground.

"Actually the runestones are lockpicks to continue the metaphor," Kalec said. "Expanding on the analogy, in some ways they're like levers if you are familiar with-"

"I know how basic mechanics work," Wrathion snapped. "I am not an idiot."

Kalec frowned, pausing in his casting. Interesting. "Not all four year olds are familiar with physics and mechanics," Kalec said.

"I am a _dragon_ ," Wrathion huffed, climbing to his feet again. "I am well versed in many basic concepts even if I have been on my own." He waved a dismissive hand which was accompanied by a small scoffing noise.

That... wasn't usual. Kalec considered raising the point that not all four-year old dragons were familiar with the concept of how a lever worked. How was Wrathion familiar? Who'd taught him? He tucked those questions away for the moment.

"Runestones like these make the work easier. We still have a great deal of heavy lifting to do, but many of these help. Some of these actually hold some of the metaphysical threads in place while we manually tumble the lock. Er- it's similar to that but all done with power and energy flow."

"I see. Do you often do this?"

"Disable wards set up by warlocks clearly tampering in fel magic? No, not often. I have in the past, though. These runes were made specifically to aid in disabling a number of fel-based threats."

"You will teach Neseema."

Kalec's eyes flicked to Wrathion then to the Draenei. The other mage's expression was intent on the working but she appeared to be mildly irritated by the ongoing conversation. Yet, she didn't stop him. It was curious that few beings seemed to call Wrathion on his poor behavior. Both guards and certainly the mage could easily put the whelp in his place. It was equally curious and strange to Kalec that he had this need to backtalk.

"If she is amenable and I determine she is able to handle this safely. I will not place her in further danger because you have a strong desire to kill the Shadow Council and won't provide her with the necessary backup," Kalec said firmly.

The whelp glared but then nodded once. "Fine," he allowed. He drifted closer again, eyeing the glowing circles and sigils in the air with studied disinterest. Whatever failings the whelp might have, he did possess a healthy curiosity. That reassuring familiarity was welcome to Kalec; he could work with that.

"We're working past the second layer here," Kalec explained, expending a bit more energy to highlight parts of the weave in silvery lines and sigils visible to the naked eye. Enmeshed within the working as they were, Kalec and Neseema needed no indicators.

"How many layers were there?" Wrathion asked. "Is this typical?" He'd seated himself on the grass again, leaving the guarding work to the guard from the garrison and his own bodyguard. 

"Four I can see. We'll know in a few moments," Kalec explained. "As for the typicality, I would consider this a medium level of security. That suggests to me you found something fairly valuable. It also likely means the information is dangerous."

"Personal spells?"

"Likely. Also the names of Demons and methods of summoning them almost certainly. Possibly some Shadow Council movement information which is what I assume you are most interested in."

"Yes," the whelp said. He watched quietly for a time then growled. "Well?" He stood at his mage's elbow, peering as close to the working as he dared.

"They've layered in the security like a nesting doll," she commented, her voice absent as she was deep into the casting. "We're nearly done."

"Can you undo it?" Wrathion asked. "Will you be able to do it the next time we capture a prize?"

"We can and I feel confident I can do this again," she said, drawing her power from one rune stone and pushing it through a second as she followed Kalec's direction.

"You're doing well. You've done a lot of intricate casting before," Kalec said. He'd been increasingly impressed by her level of fine control and efficiency.

The other mage glanced at him. "Once upon a time."

Wrathion tore his eyes from the book to glare daggers at him. The message to let it drop was clear. Interesting. Kalec inclined his head but let the subject go.

Unwinding the enchantments from the book took the better part of an hour. Once it was done, Kalec constructed a strong barrier shield then used a remote spell to remove the binding and open the book.

"Did it work?" Wrathion asked.

"It didn't explode, so yes," Kalec said, removing the layers of shielding. He walked over but Wrathion beat him to the book. The whelp picked it up and began to thumb through it, utterly absorbed almost instantly.

Kalec sighed and turned to the mage. "Any questions?"

"You'll really leave me those foci?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes." He looked at Wrathion then back at Left and Neseema. "I am given to understand this is his new campaign. You'll need them."

"The Shadow Council are allies of the Legion," Wrathion interjected. He handed the book to his bodyguard and turned to face Kalecgos. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter, you are dismissed." He waved a hand at the other dragon.

It was very hard not to laugh either at the situation or the reactions of the others. The mage's eyebrows raced for her hairline. She pursed her lips, turned on one hoof and went to go stand near the garrison guard standing watch with her mount. Wrathion's bodyguard considered her charge for a moment then stood behind his shoulder, but her eyes were bright with her own amusement.

"Actually if you had some time I wanted to know if we could speak a bit."

"Dragon to dragon?" Wrathion asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow.

Kalec shrugged. "If you like. I am not opposed to your guards being present." He stopped before adding 'if it would make you feel more at ease.' The whelp was already defensive and walled off. And obsessive. "I'd like to know more about your hunt for the Shadow Council."

Wrathion lifted his chin. "The less you know the better my operational security is, and aren't you returning to Azeroth?"

"Privacy spells can be cast," Kalec said. "No one outside would hear us speak if we remain at a conversational volume. If you need to get your guard's attention she can hear you."

Wrathion eyed his guard then Kalecgos, eyes narrow.

"You had a question in the post script. I would be able to answer some of that for you," Kalec offered. He watched the whelp's red eyes glitter thoughtfully at the bribe dangled in front of him. 

He nodded. "Acceptable. Left, if you would continue at your post. Neseema if you do not need a break would you join her and our guest from the Garrison?"

The mage finished securing the runestones into the satchel Kalec had brought to carry them in then bowed at the waist. She walked a few paces off and took a seat, watching the treeline and the sky for attack. The guard eyed them both, shrugged, then turned to cover the remaining area around the pair of dragons.

Kalec conjured the promised privacy shield then a couple seats for them. "Before we get to the other question, I am truly curious about this new action against the Shadow Council." Kalec took a seat and after a moment Wrathion did as well.

Wrathion crossed his arms. "Why do you care?"

"Well for one, it might have an impact on what the Kirin Tor is doing here."

Wrathion glared. "I won't be in the way of your precious mortal mages."

Kalec was equally unimpressed if he was casually racist or if he was just trying get a response from the other dragon. The blue let that one slide. "Actually I was wondering how I might be able to help."

Wrathion blinked then his eyes narrowed. "You. Helping."

"Not just me, but yes."

"Why would _you_ help?"

"Why are you so suspicious?" Kalec asked honestly. It was curious why he would be so instantly suspicious. Was he up to something else?

Wrathion tossed his head and looked away. "I would think you would have little interest in helping for a variety of reasons."

"Which are?" Kalec pressed.

The whelp's fingers tapped on his opposite arm. "Well. I am a black dragon. You're a blue."

"As far as I am aware you're untouched by the Old Gods-"

"I am perfectly sane!"

Kalec continued as if the whelp had never spoken. "- and in ages past, all the dragonflights worked together to help keep our charges." Wrathion's jaw twitched but he said nothing."We are all fewer and less powerful than before, but our Charges remain," Kalec said. Still nothing. "Anduin has mentioned that you take yours very seriously."

"You've spoken with Anduin?" Wrathion asked, the closed arms loosening just a bit.

Kalec tilted his head to the side. There was more emotion than the whelp had shown thus far in that question. Hurt, pain and hope chief among them if he wasn't misunderstanding. "I have. He came to speak with Jaina and me about your letter in fact."

Wrathion looked away again. "Well." His fingers tapped again and Kalec let him have the moment to gather his thoughts. The whelp's red eyes slid back over to Kalec. "What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't want to see more people get hurt," Kalec began. The other dragon flinched ever so slightly, the muscle in his jaw jumping. "But he also said that he believed you about the Legion returning," Kalec continued. Wrathion relaxed marginally once more. " He said he sent you a letter in return." The stiffness in his posture reappeared. Apparently, despite all his bravado and bluster, the whelp knew he'd hurt a friend and it hurt him.

"Well, he and I disagree on methods," Wrathion dismissed with a lofty air. It was a good act, but it was an act.

" _I_ disagree on some of your methods," Kalec added, gently chastising. 

Wrathion glared. "I believe I apologized for inadvertently harming your human. It all turned out in the end."

"No, it didn't." Kalecgos leaned forward. "You have much to apologize for, Wrathion."

"Is that all you are here for? An apology because your human doesn't know how to handle herself in a fight?" His words lashed out and found unexpected marks. The casual dismissal of she who was dear to him drawing out seldom seen ire from the blue.

Kalecgos growled in warning, the sound large enough it filled the space in the clearing and spilled beyond the confines of the shield. Young ones tested boundaries but there were limits of what was acceptable. The whelp's eyes widened but he shut up. For a moment. He continued before Kalec could correct the chastized whelp.

"I will not apologize," Wrathion snarled. "Why should I apologize for anything when it means that ultimately Azeroth will be safe! Why should I when-" he broke off and changed what he was going to say. "A few lives aren't worth losing our world to the Legion!"

Beyond Wrathion, the guards attention was drawn to their exchange. Left and the Mage shared a glance while the Garrison guard pretended not to be trying to listen in. Left waved the Mage off and took a few steps closer to her charge.

"It was wrong-" Kalec began.

"No!" Wrathion stood abruptly. "I have upheld my charge. I am the last of the black dragons, or at least the last sane one. I did not ask for this, but the Charge of my flight falls to me and no other! I will not let the scheming, hypocritical reds take what is rightfully mine! _You_ may be content to let your flight surrender but I. Will. Not. Our world is in trouble. I have seen the green fire falling from the sky. I have seen the army that marches on us, desolation in its wake.The scene was very clear Kalecgos. One. Banner." His finger jabbed in the air as he made his point. "We will not survive the Legion if we are divided and _weak_. We cannot stand united while there is the question of who is mightiest." Smoke curled from the edges of his mouth and nose as the whelp worked himself up further. 

Kalec sat back and listened, unable to get a word in edgewise, and concerned he might start spitting flames. He spoke with passion, yes, but there was desperation and fear as well as pride. Even if he was misguided on how, it was clear he believed his views fervently, almost madly. Yet, Kalec judged the tremor in Wrathion's voice was borne of conviction, not the madness of the old gods.

"You talk of the Charges but do you ever keep yours? Did the reds come to take your charge too? Did you roll over and hand it off to that hypocritical bitch of a so-called queen you all worship?" The whelp's hands clenched and his teeth bared. "If you're here to explain why everything that happened in the temple was wrong, you might as well just leave now because It. Wasn't. Wrong."

"It was!" Kalec said, voice raised to match the whelp's. Wrathion's lips pulled back in a silent snarl. "It was wrong," Kalec repeated, a low growl spilling into his words. "Everything about what you did was wrong, Wrathion, except your motivation. Actions have consequences. Your actions led to the deaths of many people-"

"I believe I have apologized for harming your pet human-"

"Jaina is not a pet!" Kalec snapped, silencing the whelp for a moment as Wrathion flinched back, eyes huge. Kalec wrestled his temper back down. He was better at holding his emotions in check than this! He was an adult and Wrathion the child. He should not let his emotions rule over him like a whelp. More calmly Kalec said, "You should apologize to _Jaina_. To the others who died. And to _Xuen_ and the other Celestials. And you should mean it, but at the moment I don't think you understand how you erred."

"If everything has just gone according to plan, if people had just been rational, none of what happened at the trial would have been necessary!"

"None of what happened was necessary!"

"I was upholding my charge!" Wrathion snapped back. He abruptly shifted into his natural shape, wings whirring as he hovered at eye-level with the other dragon. "That is what I was created for! What we were all created for! What the Titans intended for us, or have you somehow missed that? I have done only what was necessary to see that our world doesn't drown in fel flames and demons. The aspects may have forgotten what we are for but I have not!"

"We have not forgotten-" 

"Why has Ysera ceded control of the Dream to the Druids? Why has Nozdormu not intervened to help us survive and left mere mortals to patrol the timeways? Why has even that bitch Alexstrasza given up and disappeared? Why is the blue disbanded? Did you want to forget you were a dragon and pretend at humanity awhile?"

The fervor Wrathion spoke with was contagious and his cutting comments brought to mind some of Kalec's own fears. The image of Jaina, cooling and lifeless, was one which still haunted Kalec. The thought of all his blues dead as had been reported by his maddened alternate self at the trial still appeared in his dark dreams. The shame of not living up to being the leader he should have been warred with the melancholic certainty that it was the right thing to let his people live, at least a little, before they died out. And yet he felt anger burn in his chest as fear and shame ignited into rage over things he could not control- and the few things he could.

Kalecgos banished the seating and shifted shape, filling the area and expanding his privacy shield accordingly. Left moved forward and Kalec waved a paw, encasing the loyal guard in a softly glowing bubble of arcane energy. He set his paws on either side of the frozen whelp, lowered his head and growled, the grass and brush nearby shaking with the sound.

"The Kirin Tor will inherit the keeping of magic in this world when the last of my flight dies. That day may come in ten years or it may come in ten thousand, but I act as I must to keep my Charge." Kalecgos let his aura go unrestrained as he growled the words softly enough his privacy shield would not let them pass. The mage on the far side of the hill yelped and scooted away on her hands and hooves, eyes wide. The guard drew her sword and eyed the two dragons but did not approach. Kalec noted them idly, his attention focused before him.

Wrathion's wings tightened against his sides as he rolled over, unable to escape, placing his claws up in a meager defense against the much larger and older dragon. He shook and a very tiny chirp escaped between his teeth, small and young and frightened.

Kalecgos blinked as if a heavy fog had lifted. Here was a small whelp, one far smarter and aware than even a dragon child should have been, making adult decisions and carrying very real, very adult burdens. And fears. The rage of the little black dragon had truly been contagious. Kalec sat on his haunches and rolled his flight shoulders to ease the tension and shook his head and neck, throwing off the last of the sensation as he would seawater. He drew in a breath and sighed it out. The whelp had hardly moved and was still making the distressed sounds of a youngling. Kalec eased onto his stomach and pulled the smaller dragon close with one forepaw.

"I did not come here to fight with you, truly I did not," Kalec said as gently as he could. "And I did not mean to lose my temper," he said loud enough for Left to hear. He disabled the prison holding her and she dropped to her feet. Her gun was instantly trained on him, her grip unwavering and her eyes blazing.

Kalec regarded her steadily. "He is fine. His anger was infectious." He tilted his head, silently asking if this sort of thing was common. The orc woman regarded Kalec down the scope of her rifle for a long moment then put up her weapon. She rolled her shoulders and nodded. Kalec nodded back and regarded the shaking ball of black scale currently held in the crook of one forelimb.

"I am sorry I lost my temper. Can we start again?" He reeled in his aura and tried to appear as non threatening as he could. Shame burned in his breast. This was a whelp. Even if he was obnoxious and ill mannered Kalec was the older one.

Wrathion glared up at him, angry, wary and embarrassed perhaps. "If you're here to just take me and throw me into a cell get it over with," he ground out.

"I am not here to do that and I am not here to fight you," Kalec said. 

"Then why are you here?" Wrathion asked, uncurling only a little bit.

Kalec sighed. "To help you with the book and then to speak with you specifically. I wanted to answer your question about the Earthmother and I wanted to understand what you were trying to accomplish here on Draenor." When there was no comment from the whelp Kalec asked, "Please tell me about the Shadow Council hunt?"

Wrathion stared up at him for a long moment. Finally he snorted and twisted around. He scrambled up so he was sitting on Kalec's wrist. "They will bring the Legion again if they are not stopped."

"And that is why you arranged things at the trial?"

"I did not-" he shouted then attempted to be calm. "The Iron Horde is stronger than the Alliance or the Horde of Azeroth. They will conquer and Azeroth will be safely united under a single banner." He lifted his nose into the air. "And I will see to it they are not influenced by the Legion."

"You didn't arrange this. Kairoz did," Kalec said, musing aloud.

Wrathion glared. "Well what else was I supposed to do when Wrynn turned out to be spineless and weak? He had the Horde at his mercy! Even Proudmoore was talking sense for once and what did Wrynn do? He let them go!" Wrathion began to pace up and down Kalec's arm, each step an angry stomp.

The statement about Jaina brought to mind some of the sharper things she'd said in the last year. She'd done a lot of healing but this was still very much the view many had of her.

"I imagine she'll be quite angry when she finds out you've been here. It might be wise if neither of us told her, don't you think?" Wrathion said with a suddenly toothy grin.

Kalecgos blinked down at him. Light, the whelp had just tried to coerce him. After Kalec had scared him half out of his wits. Kalecgos blinked. And the whelp thought it might work, too. The child was either touched in the head or remarkably resilient. Or possibly both. Kalecgos sighed. Wrathion should not have been left alone as he had been; Tarecgosa was right.

"Jaina knows I am here, Wrathion," Kalec told him gently.

"What?" He looked around, as if the mage might appear and turn him into a pile of ash.

Kalec shook his head and gently set the whelp back on the ground. "Jaina knows I am here," he repeated.

"Why did you tell her? I told you we didn't need to involve-"

"Because she is my mate, Wrathion. Because it would be wrong not to tell her." He sighed at the scoffing whelp and continued. "You hurt her. Indirectly but you did. You enabled the scenario in which she died and you more directly hurt Anduin whom she thinks of as kin. Aside from that I love and respect her. She is my consort. Dragons do not keep important matters from their consorts."

Wrathion huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Beyond my personal attachments, she is the leader of the Kirin Tor and Archmages Zaliya and Khadgar are already here. She is also in a position to extend help to you as well."

"Unlikely. In enacting far greater and more important matters I stole from her the pleasure of seeing Hellscream die. I doubt she would extend help, as meager as a mortal mage can give."

Kalecgos chuckled. "Wrathion, I think you have a somewhat limited view of the situation. If you show good faith in your actions here then you would find yourself with ample assistance."

"Feh! No one gives anyone anything." He waved a dismissive paw. "And in any case my work is too important to wait for mere mortals to catch up." He sniffed. "We are dragons. We do what we want and as we please."

"We can," Kalec said. "So can everyone," he added emphasizing the point slightly. He let that sink in before continuing. "While such things are more accepted among dragons culturally, we still have to face consequences for our actions. I do. You do. Even Alexstrasza does."

Wrathion scoffed and muttered uncomplimentary things under his breath. "I think we're done here," he said aloud.

"I have a question for you before we depart."

Wrathion rolled his eyes and crossed his forepaws over his chest in a very human gesture. "What?"

"What does your Charge mean to you?"

The younger dragon blinked. "We were given dominion over the earth-"

"Not what I meant. What does it mean to you? Personally?"

Wrathion frowned as if he didn't quite understand the question. "We protect Azeroth," he finally answered.

"But what does that mean?"

Wrathion's wings flapped. "Stop with the word games!"

"No games. I am honestly asking."

Wrathion sputtered. "But- it's obvious! I protect Azeroth." He drew himself up and glared up at Kalecgos. "I am the last of the Black Flight and it is my duty to see that Azeroth doesn't come to harm."

"But what does that mean?"

"I keep answering you! Are you not listening?"

He wasn't ready, Kalec could tell. He also didn't know despite whatever other knowledge might have been gained or granted to him. One day, possibly soon, Wrathion would be able to handle the truth of Azeroth and the reason for the Charges, but not yet. The Charge was a vague compelling notion that almost overrode other ideas.

"Protecting Azeroth is what you do," Kalec said. He touched a gentle clawtip to Wrathion's chest. "But you still need to decide what the Charge means to you. How you feel about it. How you connect to it. How you go about living it."

"I am!"

"To an extent," Kalec allowed. "My charge is the keeping of magic and the management of it, but magic should not be hoarded. That was Malygos' great mistake. Magic should be appreciated and even enjoyed." He smiled, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Kinndy not that long ago. "I wish to see magic managed well, so I teach my appreciation, and my respect, to others. But these are not actions explicit in the instructions we received from Norgannon."

"We're dragons," Wrathion protested. "This is our purpose!"

"They are guiding forces in our lives and our society," Kalec said, "but they are not strict marching orders."

Wrathion growled. "Speak plainly!"

Kalec considered the whelp for a moment before answering. "When you say your charge is to protect Azeroth, I want you to think about what that means. Is Azeroth just the land or is it something more?"

The whelp fell silent mid-protest. He started to answer but then fell silent again. Kalecgos leaned forward so he was almost snout to snout with the younger dragon.

"Consider that question seriously for a few days." He shifted back into his humanoid form and Wrathion followed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to continue this conversation but you should consider the question seriously." Wrathion looked ready to protest again and Kalec held up a hand. "Figuring this out is something all dragons do, even black ones." The whelp subsided into a grumpy pout. Kalec nodded at Mage Neseema. "You have the tools you need to handle many of the threats here, but I will make myself available to you should you come across something more substantial."

"You aren't going to stop me?" Wrathion asked. "Or drag me back to Azeroth?"

Kalec shook his head. "No. That would serve no purpose." He nodded in the general direction of Shadowmoon. "I don't like the Legion anymore than you do. If you can do some good here in stopping them, then that is time well spent."

Wrathion digested that on the flight back to Taylor's Garrison. When they landed the whelp gave him a gimlet eye but inclined his head very slightly and stalked back behind the palisade walls. Kalecgos made a quick stop in Admiral Taylor's office, thanking him for his assistance. Kalec found the orc bodyguard, Left, waiting to escort him from the garrison when he left Taylor.

"Did your younger master send you?" Kalec asked.

Left smirked, bearing her teeth a little at him before sobering. "No. Threaten my Prince again and I will turn your hide into some very nice leather, make jewelry out of your teeth and use your claws as tableware."

Kalec frowned. "He has no idea he can influence the emotions of people around him, does he?"

The orc woman's cheerfully threatening grin fell in an instant to a dangerously neutral expression. Left glanced to the side, then back. "We think he has no idea. We think most Talons do not realize it." Her expression eased slightly. "Will it cause him trouble?"

"Only if he ends up provoking someone who has little control over their anger. I will be on guard now and he and I should not have further... incidents."

"This is the first time I have witnessed him provoke rage," the orc woman said. "My counterpart believes he should grow into it naturally."

Kalec looked at the tent Wrathion had claimed then back at Left. "Something tells me she is correct. This is a gift he should discover on his own. Here," he said, pulling a slip of paper from thin air. A burst of power inscribed the glyphs of his name on the parchment. A second of focus and he tied the scroll to the location and person he wished. "If he runs into trouble, burn this. Archmage Zaliya will be notified and she can notify me in turn."

She eyed the paper then accepted it silently. She inclined her head very slightly and walked away. Kalec wasn't certain if he'd been successful in opening a line of communication or closing it entirely but he could only move forward. He took the hearthstone activated it and returned to Shadowmoon Garrison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she returns to Dalaran, Jaina and Vereesa's conversation does not go as either of them would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever thanks to Jthorsten for poking at things and providing betareading and cheerleading. Look, I added conflict all on my own! :D
> 
> Thanks to the folks who left kudos and comments on Ch5, Deadly_Nighshae, Thesseli and Komneid128 :D
> 
> Sorry for the longer-than-usual update gap. November was a busy month with a lot going on and got hit by having too many things to do and being unable to pick which I should finish. Oy. Dec is also busy but I am fortunate enough to have a lot of time over the holidays to write :)
> 
> Headcanon alllll over the place ;)

Jaina returned to Dalaran and found something quick to eat so she wouldn't do whatever it was Modera wanted either starving or on a full stomach. She mentally listed the other items she wished to accomplish that day. Now that the issue of Varian and Stormwind's reaction was put to bed, she likely had some time to get ahead and address some of the tasks she'd set aside until the following day.

Vereesa Windrunner was seated on a chair by Jaina's office. She rose as the Archmage neared. Her friend's expression was troubled. Jaina offered her a tentative smile as she approached and opened the office.

"Hello, Vereesa." She hadn’t seen much of the Ranger-General and she hoped that her presence here now was a good sign.

"Jaina. Have a minute? I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Of course," Jaina said. The Archmage closed the door behind her and set up a privacy charm. She led the way and sat in the small seating area rather than at her desk. Jaina had little doubt about what Vereesa wished to speak of, and hoped taking a more informal approach would make the discussion easier and more productive. The elf had had time to process her feelings. Maybe they would be able to talk through the issue as she and Varian had done.

The elf sat on the edge of her seat, her hands folded in her lap. "I wanted to discuss the issue of Horde reintegration with you."

"Okay," Jaina said, noting Vereesa's eyes hadn't met hers, and she frowned in concern. "I showed you the numbers in support. From a logistical standpoint it is one of the best things we can do for the city."

The Ranger-General nodded. "Yes, and that makes for some logical sense but, Jaina, I still think this is a bad idea. The Horde have proven to be untrustworthy numerous times."

"In most of those cases, it was Garrosh who was the largest issue and instigator," Jaina reminded her, then added somewhat flatly. "The Alliance hasn't been without fault in this area either."

"But the Horde are constantly conquering new territory," Vereesa countered. "They have an insatiable need for new resources and new materials. They've decimated entire regions by burning trees and mining."

"Again, Garrosh pushing for more and more industry had an impact on much of what they did."

"It isn't just Garrosh! The logging in Ashenvale has been an issue for years."

"It isn't just Garrosh," Jaina agreed, "but I know there are solutions to the resources issue." She smiled at the women she still hoped was a friend. "I have been giving some thought to this idea for a rather long time. I know we can find answers that we can live with." She felt her smile twist a bit ruefully, "even if we don't like it entirely."

"Jaina-" Vereesa cut herself off and shook her head.

"Vereesa, I think-" she stopped and sighed before continuing. "Vereesa I think if _Varian_ can talk, we might be able to do something. I know Baine would be willing to speak which, I think, would get Tyrande talking."

"They were opponents at the trial."

"Yes, and because of that I think they understand the other better as a result. Baine's people have not been proponents of the mass logging happening in Kalimdor and I think he understands Tyrande's position better than he did before. I think Tyrande respects Baine's honor. He had the thankless task of defending Garrosh and even if he had personal reason to hate him, he still did it."

"The Tauren have stood by before and let the rest of the Horde do what they want," Vereesa snapped, eyes grown cold as she gave Jaina a pointed look.

"They have," Jaina admitted. "But none of the recent decisions have sat well with them. I think they're against the deforestation and stripmining as well, and this is an opportunity to extend support for their position. It isn't just the Tauren who disfavor Garrosh's way of doing things. Vol'jin and the trolls lost much and have an influential population of druids. They'd be amenable to talks so the goblins don't look to their lands once Azshara is deforested."

"None of that has anything to do with Dalaran!" Vereesa said.

"Dalaran being neutral again can help set the current political tone. If we make the move to neutrality, we can help support the other mixed organizations like the Cenarion Circle and the Earthen Ring. Those organizations might be able to take stronger stances and convince people to actually talk. Supporting Horde races who are already looking to change things can only create a more amenable Horde."

"Those organizations had their chance, twice before. They never took it, Jaina." Vereesa leaned forward, her tone passionate, eyes pleading. "When we marched on Ice Crown the Earthen Ring and the Cenarion Circle had ample opportunity to push forward with the same peaceful agenda you wanted. Then when Deathwing rose they had that opportunity again!" She shook her head. "Jaina they never said anything. Right when it would have been most effective for them to do so. Even after Deathwing it would have been feasible for them to speak up."

Jaina's lips thinned as she felt the familiar rising simmer of anger. Thrall had even taken over leadership of the Earthen Ring during that latest period. Instead of promoting further cooperation, instead of picking up the peace talks he and varian had begun in Theramore years before, he'd installed Garrosh Hellscream as Warchief. The mage looked up and could easily read those same thoughts in Vereesa's expression.

"They have had opportunities to build peace and haven't taken them. They haven't helped you. They _abandoned_ you, isn't that what you said?" Vereesa asked, sitting back and crossing her arms.

Jaina winced. She had said that. And, she had to admit, a part of her still felt that way. 

"Conquest is part of Orcish culture, and part of the Trolls' as well. How much of the history of Azeroth is written in the blood of wars against the trolls?" Vereesa added.

“At this moment," Jaina countered, "Vol'jin is looking to get his house in order, not pursue conquest. That takes away the pressure from the top on the Horde side opt for conquest. I think he will be more interested in focusing his resources elsewhere."

"I don't see how you can expect something different from any of them. How do you think you'll even reach them when-" she paused a moment then continued anyway. "They're afraid of you," her friend said, stating the truth Jaina had so many mixed feelings about. "You almost single-handedly drowned their city."

Jaina winced in pain but nodded. She had done that and she was grateful she had stopped. She rubbed her hands over her skirt, blowing out a breath.

"The Cenarion Circle and the Earthen Ring are made up of more than races from one side. And so has the Kirin Tor for most of the last decade, Vereesa. No one made a move from the Horde side before, that is historical fact, but we didn't reach out on our side either. The Kirin Tor didn't push the issue. That was probably a mistake. No, it _was _a mistake. We can push now and it starts with reintegration here. We'd have actions to back our words if we push at the other neutral organizations." She paused and allowed Vereesa to chew on that for a moment before she added, "Varian agrees with me about Vol'jin. _Varian___ Vereesa. He admits he isn't comfortable with parts of it, just like I'm not, but he agrees with the overall idea of reintegration." 

She'd gotten Varian to the table just after he'd killed Onyxia but the presence of Garona and the attack on her city had shattered that meeting. His stance had shifted since then, and he'd learned to rein in his temper as she was learning. Jaina wasn't grasping at smoke; these were real possibilities, difficult as they might be to actually get done.

Vereesa glared. She began to say something then stopped and looked away for a beat before meeting Jaina's eyes. "What is to stop the Horde from using the portals here, again?"

"We need to enact better protections," Jaina allowed. That Dalaran had been the vector for the attack on Darnassus had been a large sore spot for many mages in the city, Jaina and the Council included. Instead of dwelling on the past mistakes which would only fuel her anger and rage, Jaina focused on what she could do better now. "What would the Silver Covenant need to properly protect the Alliance portals here?" she asked, hoping to draw Vereesa into a productive forward thinking discussion.

"I would remind you that the Silver Covenant was created to oppose the Blood Elves in Dalaran," Vereesa said, her tone as chilly as a Northrend glacier. "And we were right all along. All of this happened because Sunreaver allowed it." Her eyes narrowed to slim bands of blue. "It makes one wonder what else he might have had a hand in."

Jaina shoved down the instant feeling of rage as Vereesa blatantly ignored her question in favor of a much more controversial argument. There was no indication whatsoever that Sunreaver had had anything to do with the mana-bomb that had ended Theramore. His behavior and actions when she'd joined the council indicated he was as sickened by what had happened as any of them. Doubt whispered in the back of her mind however. He'd known about the plot to infiltrate Darnassus. Jaina shoved the doubt away, drew in a breath and let it out. Vereesa's look was triumphant but Jaina did not agree with her as she once had. She couldn't. 

She was done with giving Garrosh and his lackeys pieces of her soul.

"Sunreaver will not have a place on the council," Jaina decreed. She knew the others on the council would agree with her - even Khadgar, who was the most permissive of them all. Sunreaver had been admitted to their ranks as a peer. His betrayal still stung. "Archmage Spellsong has assumed his place. There is no room. I am not certain we will even allow him back into the city. While we wish to readmit Horde mages, _his_ readmittance is not a foregone conclusion."

"Even if you ban Sunreaver his orders will still come. Hellscream never had to set foot in Dalaran to get Sunreaver and his people to betray the trust the Kirin Tor extended to them."

Jaina closed her eyes and bit back a sharp retort. She knew that. She'd just snapped at Varian over that, albeit about Theramore and not Dalaran, but the point was no less salient.

"They killed everyone you knew and loved and led." Vereesa reminded her again, voice cutting through the silence between them. The words fell like hammer blows, "How can you consider letting them in here? They have proven time and time again to be untrustworthy. They killed Kinndy, lured the seventh fleet into a trap, killed our rangers and allies from the Exodar, and my husband! They could do that again!”

"This is what is right for Dalaran," Jaina said, clinging to the words, reminding herself of the data, of the hope and joy in Anduin's face when they'd spoken earlier. "It is the right thing for Azeroth." It was what was needed to be done for Anduin and his future and that of his children, for the survivors of her city and Vereesa's sons.

It might even be good for her to be the one to set aside rancor. No, she corrected, it would be good. Theramore's death had shocked the world. They would not so easily allow such a thing to happen again. _She_ would never allow it to happen.

"Most of the people I loved and cared for were killed, that is true, Vereesa. But I am trying to do this precisely because I don't want to lose anyone else," her voice quavering slightly at the start but growing stronger as she spoke. She wouldn't lose anyone else.

"How can you think this will be approved of?"

"The council has already voted," Jaina informed her friend. "It was unanimous that we move forward on this, Vereesa." She let her tone grow gentle, softening the harshness. “It is simply a matter of how and when now." _Please,_ Jaina thought, _join me in this, my friend_

Vereesa blanched, her jaw working soundlessly for a moment before her eyes turned to chips of ice, her lips thinning into a firm line.

"How can you encourage them to invade our home again?" the elf demanded, "This might not be your home but it is mine! This was the home I helped make with my Rhonin and our sons!”

"Rhonin was Grand Magus when the Horde was admitted in the first place." Jaina reminded her, trying to remain calm and not match the other woman's tone. "He allowed it and agreed it must be done to enable the Icecrown Campaign to be successful. And he was right! Vereesa, he was right! We stopped Arthas from destroying the world and killing more people than he would have if he'd gone unchecked! It was a contentious decision then, but he did it because it defeated the Lich king. Because it was right for Azeroth."

"And look where it ultimately got him!" She snapped back, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "He died because of their treachery! He left me and our sons alone!" Vereesa's voice cracked on the last word.

"Vereesa-"

"Look what the Horde has done to you! Your father is dead because of the Horde! Your brother died when Dragonmaw Orcs sank his ship. You are the last Proudmoore because of the Horde." Vereesa's tone snarled as her words lashed out, invoking the dead. "Because of the Horde _you_ nearly died in Theramore. Because _my_ Rhonin chose to save _you_. He chose to abandon his duties, his city!" She swallowed. "He abandoned his _family_ to save a contrary mage who felt herself too good for the rest of her order. She who chose to play tin god over her little town to fill her own lonely disappointing existence because no real ruler would take her as a wife. Rhonin followed a damned dragon prophecy and sacrificed his rich and full life for someone whose life was and still is barren and sad! You made yourself a target with your so-called peaceful ways, but you also allowed an Alliance military base practically in Garrosh's backyard! You were surprised he attacked with his full force? How much of a moron could you be? It was your stupidity and weakness that lured how many additional people into the trap he set?"

Jaina sat back in her seat, eyes wide as each word slashed at her. From the outset Vereesa had never blamed her. Jaina had feared that when she'd come to Dalaran afterwards. But Vereesa had hated Garrosh Hellscream as as much as she had, and they’d been strong for the other. Vereesa had never blamed her. Or so Jaina had thought. The venomous words washed over her like a wave of acid and she was drowning.

"My husband sacrificed our precious time together to save you and this is how you repay him?" Vereesa continued savaging her, the emotional quaver in her voice evening out into crystal clear, coldness. "This is how you react to your own murdered citizens? By turning the other cheek so they can scratch that too? By inviting the same people who murdered him and everyone who gave you a chance, to come here and do the same thing? Are they going to destroy this island city too, Proudmoore? Will you miraculously escape this time?" Vereesa had stood, her hands balled into fists, her teeth bared as she growled at Jaina.

Jaina could only gape in shock. Vereesa's heaving breath showed in the suddenly chilly temperature of the room, fallen tears freezing as they fell to the floor.

"What have you done with the gift my husband gave to you? Nothing. You're trading away our hard won artifacts to the Shado-pan for healers we don't need. You're opening _my_ home to needless danger. Some stupid dragon prophecy tricked my husband into saving your worthless life and now my sons will never really know their father!" she sneered and leaned forward. "You play at being a negotiator but what have you ever done with it other than betray the Alliance? You couldn't even convince Varian Wrynn, the most bloody-minded warrior ever, to dismantle the Horde when we had the opportunity," Vereesa continued. "Maybe you should have opened your legs for him rather than that damned dragon."

Jaina rocked back as if struck physically. Vereesa froze, eyes wide in surprise as the weight of her words caught up with her. The Ranger-General turned and left without another word, not bothering to close the door behind her as she stalked away.

Jaina watched her go in shock.

Coherent thoughts slipped through her mind like water through her fingers, running disjointed and free. Had she wasted Rhonin's gift? She'd thought not. She was doing this because it felt right, except at this moment she felt anything but right. She'd fancied herself a diplomat, but had she done anything of note? She hadn't accomplished what she'd wanted to see. Was this more grasping at smoke and shadows? 

"Jaina."

Theramore had been a good place with good people and how dare Vereesa imply they weren't worth anything because they'd been stupid enough to follow Jaina. Was this just a hurt reaction or was Vereesa finally speaking the truth to her now that they no longer had their hatred to share? Jaina had feared this reaction, but when it hadn't come when she'd returned to Dalaran to stay, she’d managed to let that fear go. Was that a mistake too?

"Jaina!"

She was worth more than as just the broodmare or bed-warmer of some lord or king or anyone. She was! Wasn't she? She'd done her best! Hadn't she? But she'd not been the one to die. She'd been saved. Rhonin had sacrificed a life with his family for a woman who'd never have one. She'd failed repeatedly; in bringing peace, in having a family, in leading, in keeping her people safe and secure.

But she'd had successes, hadn't she? Theramore had been a success hadn't it? She'd gotten Thrall and Varian to the same negotiating table until it had devolved into a mess when outside forces attacked. It had been Rhonin's choice to shove her away. Jaina had been intent on getting them both out of there, but could she have dragged the other mage through with her? Could she have resisted his shove better? Could she have noticed Garrosh's trap sooner? Had she failed her people by her naive choices years before-

"Jaina!"

Jaina snapped out of her spiraling thoughts as something cold and metallic slapped down over one wrist and then the other. Abruptly the background hum of arcane magic vanished and her own personal manapool was just out of reach. Her mind and body reeled in the sudden absence. Jaina flailed, startled and terrified. Strong hands grabbed her own, their warmth a shocking contrast to the ice around her.

"Jaina, calm down," Modera said. She moved her hands to Jaina's shoulders, holding her steady. "Calm down," she said, tone gentle but still commanding. "You need to settle down before you turn this entire tower into an ice block."

Looking around the room, Jaina saw that most surfaces were covered in a thick layer of frost. She could see her own breath and that of Modera's. The effect spilled out the door and well into the hallway. Icicles had begun to form and hung from the light fixtures and the edge of her book case. Jaina closed her eyes, pained, then looked at her wrists. Suppression manacles. Not as strong as a collar, she probably could have powered her way past them if she wanted, but they'd cut her off enough to stop the growing cold.

"Are you feeling calmer?" Modera asked her.

Jaina sagged, defeated. She nodded, unable to meet Modera's eyes. The other archmage removed the manacles and Jaina immediately dismissed the ice from the room, sublimating it into vapor. She rubbed her wrists as Modera tucked the suppressors back into her robes.

"I don't keep a set of these on me at all times, despite what the rumors might say," Modera joked after Jaina remained silent. "I was on my way to find you for our appointment when I saw Windrunner and the ice in the hall. I had time to get those from my office."

Jaina slowly looked up at the other mage.

Modera's look softened for a fraction of an instant then became her usual businesslike expression. "Come on. We're going to set those benchmarks."

"I- Modera, no. I don't think- Modera I don't think that would be wise."

"Are you going to lose control again?"

"No," Jaina said, dropping her eyes. She'd lost control last time she and Vereesa had argued in her office. They'd shouted at one another and half the building had heard. Her cheeks burned as she withstood Modera's eyes."I should not-" She broke off. "I do not think this is the time."

"I think it's a fine time," Modera said. "You're pissed off, right?"

Jaina gritted her teeth against the fist around her heart, cheeks burning hotter. She would not lose control like some barely trained novice. Again.

"Come on," Modera said. "Blowing things up is cathartic." She stepped closer, leaning in. "Trust me. A little bit of controlled destruction is good for burning away some of the inner demons." 

Jaina scowled into the middle distance, Vereesa's words ringing in her ears, her cheeks burning. She wanted to- What did she want to do? She wasn't even sure. Leave here. Not necessarily Dalaran but this room. Be away from the scene of their verbal battle. She wanted Kalec. She wanted to lose herself in his arms and be petted and told it was okay. She wanted to cry. To scream. She wanted to lash out and shake Vereesa until she understood. Maybe tear into her verbally too. Retaliate.

Jaina closed her eyes. No. Light, how she wanted to savage the other woman, but that would accomplish nothing. It wouldn't make the words hurt any less.

It wouldn't silence the demons whispering that Vereesa was right.

"Come on," Modera said. She lowered her voice. "Indulge me. Then I can hunt down Kalecgos for you or you can go see the healer in Pandaria or we can even get stinking drunk. Let's work some of it off." 

Jaina looked at the older woman. "You implied you wanted to see how destructive I could be. Is that really wise when I was leaking power like a novice in her first week of training?"

"The room on the fifth floor is probably the best place if you don't feel like you can control yourself." Her expression softened again and she dropped her voice. "At the very least you'll be tired enough you can't unconsciously summon ice."

Jaina's lips curled into a snarl as a flare of anger blazed in her heart. She wanted to call fire but she stopped herself. She wasn't a teenager lacking in control despite her current appearance. Modera nodded, understanding rather than smirking or afraid. Solemn grey eyes met her own and Jaina felt the rush of anger fade again.

"Okay."

* * *

They didn't speak as they made their way to the classroom on the fifth floor. Jaina was grateful for that. She needed some space and the older woman seemed to understand and give that to her.

'Classroom' was a bit of a misnomer as the room was more of a practical applications lab. It was one of the most heavily fortified and warded areas in Dalaran outside of the Violet Hold and was used for experimental magic. During the Nexus War and the Cataclysm it had been used regularly by the battle-casters as they developed new spells to defeat enemies and to protect allies. Jaina hadn't been inside before, but she could feel the weight of the wards as she crossed the threshold. Modera shut the door behind them and began to cast with a few absent gestures, setting up whatever manner of monitoring she intended to have while Jaina performed like a trained monkey-

Jaina stopped the thought. It was unkind to her as well as the older archmage. Modera was an ally and more, she understood some of what Jaina was experiencing. Further, she was doing her job in getting Jaina to come down here.

Modera had probably forgotten more about battle-casting than the next-most experienced mage had learned in their lifetime. Jaina was accomplished but there were clearly gaps in her knowledge as evidenced by the fact that she'd _died_ at the trial. She'd not thought she was an awful battle-caster, but she'd been distracted by protecting Varian and had died for it. In most of the conflicts she'd been involved in, firearms hadn't been the preferred weapons of the opposing side. Fireballs, lightning and swords she could handle. Bullets were something she apparently needed to work on. 

Modera had high standard and was still alive at.... however old she actually was. Jaina wasn't entirely certain anymore. The other woman had the ageless quality that mages sometimes developed. No matter her actual age, she knew her craft and she was willing to teach. Jaina was lucky to have some one-on-one evaluation time. The city was lucky to have her expertise. Jaina drew in a breath and let it out.

"I've always been reluctant to do any of this," Jaina admitted aloud. "I didn't like it. The first time Antonidas had me turn something into ash..."

"You were what, fifteen?"

Jaina nodded. "It was a bit intimidating that I could do something like that." It had given her nightmares. She was the sweet younger daughter of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. Seeing the precise hole _she_ had carved into the center of the target, the pile of ash the wood had become, had shifted her perception of reality.

"Is that why you chose ice?"

Jaina crossed her arms. "Maybe partially. Ice has always been easy. I understand water. It's versatile and mutable. It can be soft and soothing." She smile ruefully. "Or it can be a storm or blizzard. Or a tidal wave." She rubbed one arm. " You can freeze someone to take them out of combat. It's easier to be less destructive than fire." In Kul Tiras she'd been surrounded by water. The sea and all it's beauty and treachery had been part of her blood.

Modera made a thoughtful sound. "I started with Ice," she said, smirking when Jaina looked up in surprise. "Oh, I came to enjoy the various aspects and applications of the other schools, but I started with ice because I am, at my heart, a contrary bitch. The versatility and prowess of ice wasn't well respected at the time when I first arrived in Dalaran." She grinned and Jaina found herself smiling a little in return. "Iit was something else the first time you used magic not to create or conjure but to destroy, wasn't it?"

Jaina nodded. "It's probably silly."

"Not at all," Modera said as she set up targets on the far side of the room. "I'd rather a mage have a healthy respect for the power they wield than not." She gestured for Jaina to step into a runic circle at one end of the long classroom. "Stand here and we're going to start with just flat numbers. When was the last time you did an evaluation like this?"

Jaina shrugged as she stood in the circle. "I was probably twenty? This never really interested me and Antonidas never pushed me towards it."

Modera grunted. "Fair I suppose. Now, technique counts for a lot, as does training and experience. But I'd like to see what your raw brawn is."

Jaina nodded and turned towards the targets down range.

She summoned a fireball to her hand and then sent it flying to hit near the center. The flames erupted on impact sending little sparks into the air.

Modera made a scoffing noise and Jaina looked back.

"The fight you had today," Modera said. "Take that rage and use it."

Jaina frowned at her.

Modera's expression was inscrutable. "Emotion has a place in the logic of magic. Logic can crush and compact everything down. Take those emotions. All of them. The good and the bad. Take them and turn them into kindling for the fire. I imagine Veressa must have made some low blows to get you of all people to lose control even a little."

Jaina glared.

Modera's smile softened. "You don't need to be in control right now. You won't burn down the city with all this warding and I'm standing behind you. Just let it out."

Jaina looked at her for a moment longer, the annoyance fading as Modera brought up the secret fear of most sane mages; that of harming those around them with their power. Magic had to be controlled by the mage or it could control them. It had to be managed as the blues said. Norgannon's charge had mentioned joy as well, but Jaina didn't feel much of that at the moment.

She felt rage.

Rage for her people. For what Vereesa had said. At herself for being weak. At the rumors and awful things the Horde were saying about her. For the doubting voice in her head that believed it. For the part of her that didn't believe it. Jaina felt her hand clench into a fist as she let the anger and hatred and fear flow out.

The fireball sailed down range. It was greater than the previous one, but it wasn't enough. Jaina needed to be more, to be better. She'd almost been unable to stop the attack on Varian. She'd died because she wasn't good enough.

She flung a third and fourth at the target, their impacts satisfying as the sound of fire blazed around her. She drew in a deep breath and let it out as she began to hurl handfuls of fire at the target, mechanically conjuring and tossing, dialing in her aim until she struck the center every time.

Vereesa was wrong. She had to be. Everyone else in her life was supportive of this change, even if they were cautious. Even _Varian_! She adjusted her spell so the flame would be smaller and hotter as she pelted the target down range. She'd see. Vereesa was angry now but she'd see eventually. She had to see that Jaina wasn't wrong again. And it wasn't even Vereesa's fault she felt the way she did.

Jaina hated Garrosh for continuing to hurt everyone even if he was far. She hated him for being out of her reach. The target down range became his face and she put out his eyes with fire that was white-hot. The fire burned but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough for Garrosh. She'd lose her own soul if she went to hunt him down and she hated the truth of that. The fireballs became streaks of pure arcane energy as she drew more deeply on her manapool and sent wave after wave of bolts down range. Little bursts of violet ash and light erupted from the dummy as each blow struck.

The rush of blood filled her ears, drowning out some feral, wordless warcry as she spiraled down further into her power then drew it out in a single ribbon that coalesced into a beam of of arcane energy that blazed with eye-searing brightness.

The beam hit the target slightly to the right of the center, the wards protecting the vaguely human-shaped figure shattering under the barrage. The metal practically evaporated under the assault as it continued through the target and hit the back wall and the even heavier wards there. Jaina recognized the war cry as her own voice as she maintained the attack for an eternal second longer. The beam sliced across the figure's neck then torso in quick succession. Jaina released the cast suddenly aware of the havoc and the ragged shreds of sadness and rage in her heart. As the head and upper body fell to the floor, she let the magic go, staring at her handiwork.

There was a scorch mark on the back wall where the wards had snapped and fizzled, reacting to the attack she'd levied. The torso and head clanged as they hit the ground at nearly the same time. They sent puffs of shimmering violet ash into the air as they fell.

Jaina sank to her knees and tried to rein herself in.

Modera sat beside her and conjured a flask of water. Jaina accepted the flask and drank. She'd not really made a large dent in her manapool, but the effort of maintaining the cast, holding it down so it wouldn't flare wildly, and also handling the emotions fueling it, had been significant. If she were being honest, the emotions and feelings had been what had the most effect on how she felt.

"Find what you wanted?" Jaina asked, sounding cynical even to her own ears. 

"I didn't want something from you, Jaina. At least not beyond a benchmark."

"Did I hit your expected numbers?" Jaina rephrased.

"I had no specific expectations beyond 'high'," Modera gently corrected and Jaina recognized the chastisement for what it was. "I need an idea of what you can do if only so I can adjust shields appropriately for safety sake."

Jaina bowed her head accepting that.

"You that winded?"

"No, I'll be fine," Jaina said. "It's... There was a lot from earlier. Hard to keep some control sometimes." The rage and anger swirled like stormclouds exposing glimpses of deeper sadness and fear. She'd found some small catharsis in destroying the target but less than she suspected Modera had anticipated. Certainly in this moment whatever relief she'd felt during the exercise was gone like morning mist.

"Well you did the control part beautifully," Modera said. "Perhaps even too well. I would hazard a guess sometimes it feels like forcing an entire keg of mead out of a very small tap?"

Jaina frowned thoughtfully. "It can." Jaina found it an odd question.

"Mmm. Moving troops over long distances feels easier than that incredibly deadly channeled beam of energy?"

"I suppose. I haven't cast a spell like that one before." Jaina nodded at the dismembered torso. She didn't know of one for that specific effect off the top of her head. It was an on-the-fly adjustment of something she was more familiar with in frost.

Modera's eyebrow arched, impressed if Jaina had to guess. "If I tried to cast as you did I'd be burned out in ten minutes and then be rubbish for the rest of the battle. We'll work on efficiency. As for the feeling of tightness, we'll work on getting you to unclench."

"Excuse me?" Jaina laughed out.

Modera grinned. "It's exactly what it sounds like." She crossed her legs tailor style. "Soldiers need to be trained to run into the face of the enemy. Mostly. Some people are just born being fearless or learn it before they get to training. Same with most mages who aren't combat casters. You've spent your entire life as a mage being taught to be careful with powerful spells. Battle magics are high-power, quick-reaction, high-intensity and high-emotion. You're probably the greatest power-house of your generation, Jaina. No, don't argue with me we both know it's true so stop being humble. It doesn't help here."

Jaina frowned but let her denials remain unspoken.

"And Antonidas, being the more learned mage, knew _exactly_ how much destruction you could wreck. So he trained you to be respectful of the power, to be careful, to be thoughtful. Right?"

"Yes," Jaina answered cautiously.

"When Khadgar rolls in smelling of burned reagents or shows up to a meeting as a projected head inside a ball or when he giggles and asks what's the worst that could happen, it drives you insane, doesn't it?"

Jaina gritted her teeth. "Yes."

"Because he's not being respectful. Because the worst that could happen is fairly significant. Because he is the most powerful mage of _his_ generation and he _isn't playing by the rules._ "

Jaina grimaced. "I know he must respect the craft. I see flashes of it when I speak with him but-" She broke off with a little frustrated sound.

"But he falls into the absent-minded 'wackiness' and heedless boundary-pushing that seems to live hand-in-hand with a need to define the universe and order it to our own wills," Modera said.

The older mage gestured, an elegant twist of long fingers, and a fireball appeared, hovering over her hand. It was a perfect sphere of plasma, glowing like a tiny star and utterly unlike the emanations of flame Jaina had been able to summon which more closely resembled tiny campfires. Jaina opened her own senses to Modera's spell, studying the construction of a master's work.

"It's part of the dualities of magic. I think it's a bit tied into what Kalec talks about when he speaks of the Charge of the blue flight. The bit about how magic must be maintained, but how there's joy in it too." She twisted her hand from side to side, looking over the sphere of light and heat. She flicked her wrist, an almost indolent gesture, but the fireball sailed down the room with greater speed than Jaina's had with far more shoulder-wrenching throwing motions.

Jaina watched it melt a significant dent into the remains of the metal target. The little fireball had been propelled by a smaller spell and guided by others to produce something like a cannon blast, and existed for only a fraction of a moment. The spells Modera had been using to shield her hand from the heat disappeared and Jaina only noticed the subtle working fade because she'd been looking.

"I've always thought of battle magics as being... unsubtle but that-" she looked from Modera's hand to meet her eyes. The older Archmage's eyebrows were arched in amusement, yes, but Jaina was quite familiar with the look of pride in a teacher whose student is beginning to get it.

Modera summoned another fireball, then a second and third until she had three. She sent the trio swirling in orbit around one another over the palm of her hand. The ebb and flow of power was delicate and efficient. Jaina could hardly see the working because there was so little loss from every adjustment the other mage made. The charm to resist the heat generated was likewise delicate feeling but sturdy.

"The spell-latticework is something I learned when I was much younger and have been able to refine over the years. I know it doesn't look like it should work but it does," Modera said. "It is precise and orderly and actually fairly pretty if I shove enough power in there to make it visible. And yet it lasts for all of a fraction of a second. The fire is conjured, the epitome of order as long as I control it. Once it hits the target, fire is fire and will act as such unless I impose my will again." She shook her hand and the little fireballs dissipated into little puffs of smoke and accompanying fwooshes of air. "Magic has a great number of dualities which have always been fascinating to me. How we can conjure food for an army or turn that same army into ash on the winds."

"Impertinent as he is, Khadgar does respect magic, but perhaps not as much as you or I believe he should.” Modera continued, “There are a few things at work there and I am reasonably confident I can speak with authority on at least two. The first is that he copes with the knowledge he could rip Dalaran from the sky or turn entire villages into ash by making light of things. He is deep into his own personal joy of magic and discovery and allows that to help shield him from the reality of his own absolutely destructive abilities. The final confrontation with Medivh did more to shape him than just physically age him a few decades," Modera said candidly. "The other is that he's often rejected the Kirin Tor for being too rigid and too elitist and too... hidebound. Because Khadgar is also a contrary bitch," she said the last grinning at Jaina.

"And on that I think we three are alike a little. You left Dalaran and did your own thing as a mage on your own terms. That isn't a slight," she said holding up a hand when Jaina began to protest. "I happen to agree with you both about some of the rigidity. But my place was here being a contrary voice just as yours was in Theramore and Khadgar's was leaving this world altogether."

Jaina inclined her head. She chuckled, "I think you're building to a point?"

"Sassy!" Modera laughed. "But fine. The point is, you might have thrown off the social shackles of your training and I know for a fact you can absolutely lose yourself in research with the best of them, Archmage Proudmoore." She winked at Jaina then her expression sobered slightly. "But you've never fully been able to step away from the little voice in your head that probably sounds like Antonidas or a much younger you, or both, that tells you to hold back."

"I am supposed to wield with control and precision." Magic was about order and logic. Control was essential in not only safety but in understanding the rules.

Modera held up a hand. "Yes but you don't use the same sort of control you did as an apprentice."

"If anything I should use more." Jaina frowned at her.

"More isn't always better. You're trying to rein yourself in too much which is actively hurting you in the long run. You also have a hell of a lot of power at your disposal and those fireballs? Destructive and large but lossy and inefficient for sustained casting. Horrible if you're trying to hold yourself back. You changed from the big flames to smaller, higher energy strikes which is absolutely working in the right direction; synergy of control and power."

Jaina frowned. Modera smiled.

"You're a decent battle-mage, truly. I'd love to have twenty of you as back-line casters. You're good but you could be _better_. We haven't gotten to the non-magical training yet, which is the area you're lacking in, but magic-wise you're alternately fighting yourself and relying on an absurdly deep manapool. It's not uncommon. Ansirem actually had the same problem. So did Antonidas." The older mage shrugged and began to reset the far side of the range with idle casting. "If you don't want to continue after we go over the non-magical gaps in your education I won't be offended, but I know I can help you improve on your battle casting if you wish."

"To what end?" Jaina asked. "Why-" she shook her head and sighed. "There are a lot of good reasons to know this, aren't there?"

"Many and not just battlefield applications either." Modera got to her feet and brushed off her leggings. "Care to give it a try for right now?"

"I suppose it can't hurt," Jaina said. "Do you think I could learn to make those plasma spheres?" 

"I bet you could crown yourself with ten orbiting your head if you wanted," Modera said.

Jaina rolled her eyes. Modera's gaze was steady.

"When you were an apprentice you took your lessons to heart as you should have. You learned the rigid control you needed then. But you aren't the same child you were when you came at ten, Jaina. You grew up. You've learned more, seen more and done more, lived more. Your mana pool isn't nearly the same size it was when you were a child either. So I want you to stop limiting yourself like one."

Jaina eyed her askance then looked at the warding in the room then back. Modera's expression hadn't changed a bit.

"You're a full Archmage of the Kirin Tor, but in this you're stuck thinking and casting like a child of ten," the older woman told her, her voice carrying far more of the gruff, clipped cadence of a drill sergeant. "Know the full extent of your power. You should not be afraid of what you can do. Respect it, but don't fear it. Adjust the control and power that are required for the situation." She nodded at the range. "Now, pretend the remains of that dummy down there needs to be eradicated and destroy it."

Jaina formed another fireball and sent it down range.

"Again."

Scowling, Jaina sent another fireball sailing down range.

"Again. Hotter."

Jaina sent another.

"Faster."

Jaina sent three in succession, trying to recreate what she'd seen in Modera's spell. They were blobby-looking comets but more controlled than her previous fireballs had been and more concentrated.

"Arcane," Modera ordered.

The switch tripped Jaina up for a moment. She sent pulses of arcane energy shooting down the range.

"Ice shards," was the next order. Followed by more fire then arcane and ice. The rotation's duration and the school of magic had some variation so she couldn't think too far ahead. If she slowed down from the pace Modera had deemed appropriate, the archmage called for her to be faster. 

Jaina stopped trying to plan and just focused on her casting, allowing herself to pivot when the next call came. It was frustrating at first to be constantly told to be faster, to change schools, to be unable to cast when she was ready. Jaina stopped trying to anticipate and just started to react. The spells came easier than expected if she simply sank into the exercise. She realized, distantly, it wasn't entirely unlike when she meditated with her candle in the morning. The calls came and Jaina supplied what was appropriate, sending it down range. There was a simplicity in not thinking about the intricacies of her spellwork. She knew these spells well even if they were not ones she used often. Trusting her knowledge Jaina cast fire, arcane, ice and again and again.

"Good," Modera said, "Ice!" and so the exercise continued.

Modera began calling spells in a set order though she left the duration variable allowing Jaina to plan a little bit ahead. She began trying to better mimic Modera's spells again. She felt she was making progress with fire and began to experiment with Ice and Arcane, trying to use less energy to get the same effect or to focus in different ways than she'd done so before. Smirking to herself, Jaina even drew deeply to unleash some heftier blasts than she'd ever used before - actual combat was not the time to experiment. She could feel the drain on her energy now and was wondering when Modera would call an end when the older mage told her to stop.

"Shake it out, take a breather. Water?" Modera said offering Jaina a conjured flask.

Jaina accepted the water with a murmur of thanks. "So?"

"Much better," Modera said as she read from a slate. "Feeling the workout?"

Jaina nodded and rolled her shoulders.

"Feeling a bit better?"

Jaina drew in a breath and let it out. The smile she gave Modera was probably more wince than anything. "I was able to put it out of my mind for a bit. What Vereesa said, I mean." Jaina frowned at the target downrange then looked back at the other mage. "Modera? Are we doing the right thing?" Jaina gestured to the rest of the city beyond the walls of the practice room. "Are we literally inviting trouble back into our home? Do you think this could be the wrong course of action?"

Modera's eyebrows lifted. "No, I do not."

"Even with the potential for danger? Tragedy?"

"Even so," Modera said, crossing her arms and frowning. "I suppose that might sound strange coming from my corner."

Jaina's smile was a more genuine this time. "Actually it makes me feel a bit better, to be honest." She'd been peaceful and had advocated for war and so people listened, Modera had told her. Modera was a warmage and agreed with peace. There was some relief from her fear in that. Possibly people would listen again.

Modera's eyes narrowed as she glanced away then turned her gaze back to Jaina. "Might I have your word of confidence in something, Archmage?"

Jaina drew herself straighter. "Of course."

Modera smirked and waved dismissively. "Light, girl, at ease." She waited until Jaina relaxed, her smile softening then fading away entirely. She turned her head and looked into the distance. "I've been called 'paranoid' quite often in my life, but it's not paranoia if you're right." Modera's fingers tapped on her arm and she pursed her lips again. "I've never been one to make prophecies. Mostly, I rely on my gut instinct, and mostly I'm right. Been that way since I can remember. My master, bastard he was," she said with a fond smile, "had the same problem. I think that's why he took me on despite everything in my situation." 

_Situation?_ Jaina wondered.

Modera caught Jaina's inquisitive look and waved a dismissive hand. "Politics of the time which are irrelevant now. But I always seem to get a sense of the storms on the horizon. Big events. It itches in the back of my mind until it finally makes landfall. It's why I stayed here. Why I teach. Why I want good mages to be amazing. I've been meditating on whatever is coming since we first spoke of it a few weeks ago." She arched an eyebrow at Jaina.

Jaina nodded, recalling the conversation in Jaina's former apartment right after Garrosh's trial. It had been the first time they'd really spoken candidly to one another and a positive turning point in their relationship as colleagues, and, Jaina thought, the beginning of a friendship. "I remember."

She looked back in the same direction she'd been looking before, her eyes glowing blue with power.

"I've had storms loom and lull all my long life, but they were never the one I knew I needed to be really concerned about. I told you I thought the feeling would ease every time one of our recent large conflicts ended, but it hasn't. I _know_ catching Garrosh won't change that record." She blew the fringe out of her eyes with a huffed breath. "This is _finally_ the big one, Jaina, the one that has been creeping up since I was an apprentice. It sure as helheim isn't another fight with the Horde."

_The Legion_ lay unspoken between them. Jaina followed Modera's gaze and realized she was looking in the direction of Dalaran's original location.

"Our ancient protections have been systematically destroyed. The Guardian, the Aspects, the Keepers, the jails holding Old Gods, Ancient Titan devices. Possibly more things we don't know about," Modera said, sending a chill down Jaina's spine. It could be coincidence or the natural decay of time. But then again...

"The alliances we have aren't what they once were. Lordaeron and Alterac are dead and Stromgarde isn't much better. Gilneas is a mess. The Dwarves are one tavern brawl away from civil war and we're on rocky ground with Quel'thalas. We're practiced at war but we're weakened. The Horde is a mess and was nearly shattered, Jaina. We're weak. As a _planetary_ force, we're weak. I want the Horde mage powerhouses back and on friendly terms. Or at least disinclined to shoot us in the back when what comes for us all lands on our shores." Her lips thinned into a line as she was silent for a few moments. 

"So no, I don't think reintegration is a bad idea, Archmage. It isn't an easy idea given the weight of history." She turned those glowing eyes at Jaina. "But right now I'm more concerned about the future, so the past is going to have to work itself out."

* * *

Vereesa stalked away from Jaina's office, her feet knowing the way even as her mind was going over and over the past few minutes in detail. She knew what she'd said had hurt the other woman; Vereesa had intended for the words to hurt, hardening her heart as each savage blow landed. Had she meant any of it? Possibly. Probably. In the moment, certainly.

She'd not intended to go to the office looking for a conflict. Vereesa had only wanted her friend to see the truth again. Jaina had been so clear-headed this past year. They'd made such progress and they hadn't needed the Horde and their devious, underhanded, savage ways.

Why had Jaina turned on her? Why was everyone obsessed with an impossible idea? Why were they so open to letting treachery into their very homes? Hadn't Rhonin's fate been enough of a lesson?

She stomped up the stairs to her apartment automatically, mind going over all the things she'd said to Jaina. Vereesa scowled as she opened her front door. 

"Mom!"

Her boys ran for her, hitting with enough impact she had to take half a step back. They began to tell her all about their day, twin voices in excited stereo.

"We were learning about-"  
"And then we got yelled at for talking-"

They were tall enough they could hug her waist rather than her legs. They were getting so big! And their father would miss everything. 

"And Giramar was being so boring-"  
"I was not!"  
"And he read all recess again!"  
"Why is what so bad?"  
"But we read all day in school!"

They'd had such little time together as a family. Why had he shoved Jaina out of the way? Why hadn't he left that selfish old maid to share the fate of her people? Why had he left her alone with their sons?

"Yeah-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Yeah-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"

"Boys," Vereesa groaned rubbing at her temple. How many times had she and her sister fought like that. Her sisters were gone now, too. Rhonin hadn't had family so it was just them but it had been fine! And then Garrosh had taken Rhonin away. And Jaina had lived, though her people were gone as well. 

They'd become such good friends and had understood one another when it seemed the rest of the world couldn't understand their pain. Garrosh's actions, awful as they had been, were distant, impersonal events. Jaina had understood. Her sons had begun to call Jaina "auntie" and the mage had adored that because she didn't have her own family. 

_Maybe that was why she was fine putting everyone else at risk_ , a vicious part of Vereesa whispered. 

Inviting the Horde back to kill and maim more families. More children. There had been such pain in Jaina's eyes as she's listened to Vereesa but it had served her right? Hadn't it?

"Mom!"  
"Mom!"  
"Mom!"  
"Mom!"

"Stop pestering me I am trying to think!" Vereesa snapped, overwhelmed by the insistent cheer of her boys and the turmoil of her own thoughts. She blinked in shock at her own harsh tone.

Quiet, sensitive Giramar looked up at her eyes wide, jaw dropped. His twin wore almost the same expression. Then his eyes rimmed in tears and he ran. From her. His brother shot her a fearful glare and followed after Giramar.

Vereesa watched them go, again shocked by her own actions.

She'd frightened her children.

Vereesa had sworn she would never turn her anger and sorrow on her boys. She closed her eyes and fought back a frustrated scream, stifling it with a shaking hand. Stomach roiling she braced a hand against the wall. The boys, so full of life and joy despite the loss of their father - and her sadness - had stopped her from taking Sylvanas' offer of becoming undead herself. Her boys had given her reason to go on after so much had been taken from her. Her boys, who she'd left behind in the safety of Dalaran when she went to war on Thunder Isle. She'd missed them and had missed time with them because of her need to strike back at Garrosh Hellscream and his Horde.

They ran from her now. Because of that same anger.

A few hot tears of shame and frustration fell onto the hand still pressed over her mouth. The boys were silent further in the house; a sure sign they were afraid and Vereesa felt sick.

Her eyes fell on the family portrait that had been done a few years ago. The last one they would ever have as a family. The artist had been quite good and, though her husband had grumbled initially, he'd sat and helped her wrangle their two wiggling sons to sit still for the seated sessions. It had been fun, actually. The boys hadn't liked the whole experience but she and Rhonin had enjoyed some time to just sit together and talk as they hadn't in far too long. The artist had captured Rhonin's laugh lines and his kindness and strength. He'd been firm in discipline but had never raised a hand or his voice to their sons.

He wouldn't have approved of her behavior in Jaina's office or with their sons. Vereesa wasn't happy with herself either. The burning hate had cooled in the instant she'd seen her son start to cry, leaving her nauseated and hollow.

"I need help," she said into the silent room, the words creaking.

No ghost answered her nor any vision. She didn't miraculously feel better. But it was the truth and with it came a small spark of determination to fix things with her children and then.... then maybe she'd see what might happen next.

Tracking down the boys was easy. Vereesa took that as a good sign. They were in their room, both sitting together on Giramar's bed. They stopped talking when she appeared. She rapped on the edge of their doorframe.

"May I come in?"

They nodded, still silent, eyes still tear filled. She sat with them and pulled them into a hug.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," she said, kissing each on the forehead. "That was wrong of me." She tightened her arms around their shoulders. She kissed away their tears and reassured they were loved and had done nothing wrong. She was the one at fault. Her sons were young enough they didn't seem to be comfortable with the idea of their mother being wrong, but there were fewer tears now. 

"I haven't been very kind this year, have I?" she mused aloud, more to herself than her sons.

"You haven't really been home, mommy," Galadin said. It wasn't said to hurt her, though it did. She'd been off on a campaign of hate and war and hadn't been home much. She'd missed bedtimes and talks about what they were learning and what they were discovering about the world and themselves.

Vereesa held them tighter. She'd tried not to let things affect her sons and she'd thought she'd been successful. She hadn't been, she realized. She kissed their foreheads.

"I am going to fix that. I've been heartsick, boys."

"If you're sick you should see a healer," Giramar said, speaking up for the first time since she'd yelled at them.

Her throat ached and she needed a moment before she could speak. It still came out gravelly. "You are absolutely right," she told him. "And I am going to do just that. So why don't we start this evening over okay? Tell me about what you learned with your teachers?"

They started off quietly but were soon back to their usual boisterous selves. Only then did Vereesa relax a bit. She would spend time with her sons and then... Then she would apologize to the other person she'd hurt today and if it was still availible, she'd take Jaina up on her offer of help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina knew not everyone would understand or agree with the Council's decision regarding readmitting Horde mages, but the reality is has hit harder than she'd like. As Jaina reflects on her fight with Vereesa and her meeting with Varian Wrynn, Modera contemplates the future tactical capability of the Kirin Tor. Jaina and Kalec get to discuss his mission to the Alternate Draenor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the lovely and wonderful JThorsten who generously squeezed in some time during the busy holiday season to take a quick look at this and toss encouragement my way :D
> 
> Thank you to Maykors, Jayyefire and the others who left Kudos on the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you to Thesseli, Deadly_Nighshae, Jayyefire, Nony and Komneid128 who left comments on the last chapter. Every little comment and kudos means so much to me! Thank you all!
> 
> The holidays nuked my plans of getting this out before christmas but my plan is to get another out before the end of the year even if it's shorter. Hope everyone have a lovely holiday-of-choice or at least a couple days off ^^;

Modera studied Jaina as she left the room. Her shoulders hunched more than usual but she was less curled than she had been on the way down here. Proudmoore didn't look torn between bursting into tears or exploding in a pillar of fire either. Modera hadn't asked what it was that Vereesa had actually said to Jaina and while part of her was morbidly curious, it wasn't her business. It probably involved Theramore at some point and possibly Kalecgos. The former was Jaina's big button to push; the wound still hurt and no wonder. The latter was new as something to attack because the couple's relationship had recently evolved. Unsavory things had been said before in hushed whispers but Jaina almost certainly hadn't been sleeping with him then and they hadn't been living together. She was now and feeling all the vulnerability of being not only a public figure but being in a mixed-race relationship. It was a shame Vereesa hadn't managed to find a path out like Proudmoore had; her marriage to Rhonin hadn't been popular with certain corners among either of their people.

Modera waited until Jaina had closed the door behind her before she gleefully turned to the monitoring spells in the room and the hefty crystal which had stored the gathered data. It was damn hard to get the Draenei to expose much of their technology lest they draw the attention of the Legion, but their analytical spells were impressive and they'd been willing to share those at least.

She split the data before she'd stopped Jaina to talk and then afterwards. As it was the easiest to track, the damage analysis spells were the most advanced. Modera rubbed her hands together as she activated an analytical spell and had it run through the recording. In the end she had _numbers_. 

As expected, Jaina's damage-per-second numbers were high. Against a stationary target dummy they were absurd. Good up-time on her casting activity despite Modera trying to trip her up and not only were the individual attacks powerful she seemed to have a solid understanding of synergy between different spells. Modera itched to teach her the more subtle tricks one could use within and even _between_ the schools of magic. Jaina had power to spare which meant she could be deployed well as burst to adjust pressure on a given flank or set down someplace to add sustained firepower-

Modera shook herself out of those thoughts, chuckling to herself. That was a putting the cart before the horse. Leaving thoughts of how to tactically deploy the Grand Magus on a battlefield, she returned to what the data could tell her.

Khadgar had had numbers like these when he'd been at the same point in his life. Antonidas, as wise as he had been, hadn't quite reached these heights. He'd have hit these numbers with some training easily, but he had never been comfortable with war and had politely rebuffed Modera's offers to train beyond the basics. Jaina had seen combat and had the speed and skill of an above-average battlecaster, but she could be truly devastating with coaching and practice. That and she needed to be better taught how to avoid easily followed patterns of movement, how not to get tunnel vision, and how to handle avoiding non-magical projectiles with near-zero or even null magical signatures; in general, all the tricks a more fully trained battle mage knew to avoid getting killed.

The millennia of isolation had a negative effect on Malygos' supporters' ability to fight which was fortunate for the mortal mages and their allies in the red flight. Blues tended to take more time drawing and forming their power, their attacks overwhelming, precise, and utterly devastating once their blows landed. It wasn't that they couldn't use spells considered to be standard in the modern toolkits of the Kirin Tor battle mages, it's just that for whatever reason of training or thought process, they didn't. Fighting dragons who were rusty had saved lives on Modera's side but at the cost of dragon lives.

Kalec's numbers, when she'd finally gotten him down here, were higher than Jaina's here but then the dragon had several thousand years of experience and a veritable ocean of mana to draw upon. The dragon also had a tendency to go for decisive burst damage and solutions that were... non standard to Modera's way of thinking. A few of the truly ruthless blues in the Nexus war who'd managed to reacquaint themselves with war casting, had fought with the same alien cunning. Modera had told Kalec to destroy the target and he had taken almost five seconds to channel and cast, but the dummy had been slagged so quickly Modera's tracking spells hadn't been able to capture what he'd done; they'd shattered under the feedback from attempting to do so. He would be quite useful in counterpoint to-

Once again Modera stopped formulating battle plans and refocused on Jaina's data. She'd begun to suss out how the more experienced mage did her own fireballs and it showed in the graph of damage. She also had stopped spending so much time thinking. Modera grinned. Jaina needed a little bit more practice and she'd be more than fine on the magic side. Getting her out of her own head was good for battlefield awareness when she might not have a front line to shield her.

Modera pursed her lips as she manipulated the projection of data-points, moving the time-bar and scrolling through idly, watching the analysis spell recalculate the data. What Jaina needed was practical experience in not being hit for one thing. That would happen as soon as Modera could drag her out of her office. But for another, she needed to do some larger workings, to push herself. It didn't need to be combat related, but Jaina needed a project. A mage's personal manapool would deepen over time naturally, but it was generally agreed that practice could strengthen a mage further. It would also, Modera hoped, help her understand the depth of her power and become familiar and comfortable with it. And it would keep her sane.

Jaina hadn't had time for personal projects in the last year. The stress outlet and exercise of such projects was also acknowledged in most circles as necessary for healthy, sane mages. Everyone else had them. Even Rhonin had had them. Modera doubted that Jaina had had such time to herself. She'd lost her entire lab and then they'd dumped ruling an entirely new city on her lap. While it was good for keeping her busy it wasn't _magical_ , and Jaina needed that outlet. It was, Modera realized, a failing on everyone else's part not to look out for one of their own.

So Jaina would get homework.

She'd grumble and bellyache, very politely, about how taking personal time wasn't good for the leader of the city. But Like Rhonin and Ansirem before her, she'd realize she needed time for herself. Modera pursed her lips in thought. And if Jaina didn't agree, Modera would sic the dragon on her. It was for her own good and that of everyone else's. Besides, she knew that if Modera gave her a good excuse, pardon, _reason_ , Jaina would jump at the chance to do some study and research. Jaina was, after all, a mage; a burning curiosity came as part of the standard package, Modera thought with a smirk. Modera transferred the data to a smaller storage crystal, put it into a small lined case then slipped it into a pocket. She shut down the system, returned the equipment to their proper places, and left for her own apartments.

Modera's current residence was in one of the quieter parts of the city. She'd lived in just about every district and moved every few years. In this case it wasn't paranoia about her own life, but a general sense that staying in one place in one routine bred complacency.

"Always be moving, Girl," her master had told her. "We need to keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Some things were ever the same; the smell of her personal library and the incense she preferred. She always had a personal library and lab; what mage didn't? But it was good to shift and adjust routines to avoid stagnation. It kept one's mind sharp and young. That advice had been echoed by many beings older than she and it seemed to work. Modera set her staff in the rack on the wall and sat at her desk. She pulled out paper and quill and began to write to an old friend - one of those much older beings, in fact.

_Meryl,  
Things have become very interesting here in Dalaran and I might have more on that soon but I'm writing to get your read on the state of things elsewhere. I know you've been out and about in the wider world and I'm interested in what you've been seeing. Yes, it's a gut feeling. Yes again. Stop wearing that look I know you're wearing right now. You know I'm usually right._

_I've mostly been in Pandaria. Place called Thunder Isle. Insane Titan constructs and would-be gods. Hell of a thing. When you get a chance come back to Dalaran. We can pick a tavern and swap stories._  
-M  
_P.S. I've got a hell of a data set to show you._  


She sealed the letter with her mage's mark and then cast a more lengthy spell. The parchment glowed purple then disappeared with an audible pop, entering the mail network. The letter would make it's way to Felstorm, though depending on how close the undead mage was to the network it might take some time to reach him. Meryl had been a human mage once, one of the original human mages trained by the elves during the troll wars. Being dead hadn't really slowed him down much.

Modera drew in a breath then let it out, eyes closed, mind centering. She'd been lax in her vigilance over the rumors and power shifts in the rest of the world. Oh, she'd had a hell of a good reason! Would-be Old Gods and megalomaniacal warlords took precedence. But it seemed things were getting back to a more normal level of chaos as people took the time and space to breathe. She had a lot of work to do still. Modera opened her eyes and got to it.

* * *

Jaina returned to her office. She did not want to go back to work, but it was still early in the day and she would not shirk her duties. She felt slightly better anyway. The exercise had helped a little. Hearing that Modera was still committed to Dalaran's neutrality had helped a lot. Modera, Jaina had come to realize, wasn't a warmonger, but she wouldn't back down from a fight either. A bit like Varian, Jaina reflected. She sighed and willed the lights to life. 

Jaina sat down at her desk and stared at her blotter. The echoes of what Vereesa had said seemed to linger in the air. Jaina pulled out a piece of blank parchment and wrote to healer Yu-len requesting a meeting at her earliest convenience with a very short reason why. The Pandaren healer had said she was someone Jaina could turn to if she needed and, as much as Jaina wished she didn't need the help, she did. She signed and sealed the letter and felt better for even reaching out. The matter wasn't resolved, nor were her feelings, but she could get through this, too. It would pass. Jaina could put the conflict to the side for now. She drew in a breath and let it out, reaching for the next piece of blank parchment.

Jaina next sent a short missive to the other members of the Council of Six. It was easier to do that and avoid the other, harder letters she needed to send.

_"King Wrynn and I spoke on the matter of reintegration this morning. He has his concerns, as we all do, but he understands the Council is working in the best interest of Dalaran. To that end he is supportive of our position and will remain an ally."_

Jaina paused and twirled her pen in her hand as she considered what else to add. Lips in a thin line, Jaina began to add to her report.

_"Ranger-General Windrunner and I also spoke. She is not pleased with our decision and is very angry. She departed abruptly after what turned into a significant argument over the matter. I feel it would likely be in our best interest if we could finish our planning and networking as soon as we can. It is very likely that word is going to get out sooner than we anticipated or would like."_

Jaina signed and sealed the letter, made five copies and then sent the report to the others on the council. Checking the time she saw that Khadgar would get his in a timely manner at least. He might even have news regarding the mood among the Horde mages when the mail exchange with the alternate Draenor happened in a few hours.

Jaina knew there was another letter she needed to write, but... She pulled another blank page close and began to solve another problem first.

_"Lady Ysera,  
I would welcome any members of your flight who wished to make their roosts on Theramore or in the area. Please remind them that all are welcome so long as they abide peacefully. Thus far the druids have been quite well behaved and I understand that there have been a number of Shamen visiting regularly._

_As I said, I wish to keep the area a sanctuary space, however I am at something of a disadvantage. In my role as the Lady of Theramore I no longer have a military force to command and drawing solely upon Alliance troops would be counter to my goals. If there are greens who would be willing to assist and act as peacekeepers and guards I would be most grateful and would be willing to work out some manner of compensation, though I do not know what your people would desire. I have no had an incident yet, but I am not so naive as to think one will never happen. The assistance of any volunteers from the green would be welcome._

_I look forward to your reply,  
Archmage Jaina Proudmoore"_

Finally Jaina was confronted with the larger, looming unknowns. How would the rest of the Alliance react? How would the Horde react? There would be more people who agreed with Vereesa. Jaina twirled her stylus as she stared into the pale void of the blank page before her. Vol'jin had sent a message to her right before the end of the trial. Jaina had kept the note. She retrieved the parchment from within her desk. The paper had been crumpled in her pocket when the fighting had started. Her blood stained a corner. Jaina smoothed the paper out and re-read it.

_"I took me some time for me to learn what happened in Dalaran. You used to be a woman of peace; you be that no more. Garrosh scorches the earth and the dead ain't the only victims. You got no blame or hate from me, no matter what you feel toward Garrosh - or the Horde._  
_We all got our ghosts_  
_-V"_

Jaina had sent a return message, thanking him for his understanding. It had been like a sudden break in the stormclouds. The turmoil of wanting everyone to understand her pain, how it warred with the possessive feeling that her pain was hers; suddenly there had been an equilibrium. The relief of the moment had lived until she'd looked down onto the crowd from her self-isolated perch and had seen Kalec leaving. Jaina recalled the jarring impact of the stone under her feet as she ran headlong after the dragon, afraid she would miss him. How he turned and his smile, bright with relief and welcome. Jaina found herself smiling at the memory. 

Each moment had contributed to finally reaching out, to finding help. Jaina's eyes found where Vereesa had sat so recently. She sighed. Vereesa would find her way out or she wouldn't. Jaina would endure and move forward. She read the note again.

Vol'jin had been at the trial and had witnessed Theramore's death with all those present. He'd found out what had happened in Dalaran. Khadgar had indicated that, at least among the trolls, it could have been argued the Council's response hadn't been strong enough. Vol'jin might have agreed for all Jaina knew, but he did not blame her for feeling as she did.

What did she feel?

At the trial she had admitted that the Horde was not Garrosh. It was still hard to remember that in some moments, but it was true. Jaina wondered if the same could be felt for the Kirin Tor; if the Kirin Tor was not her, would they come? Would they come if she still held her office? Jaina re-folded the letter and returned it to her desk. She was procrastinating.

Jaina folded her hands and looked at the blank page. She knew she would have to write to Vol'jin and it should be sooner rather than later. Without knowing more about what his people felt though, anything she might say, would ultimately ring hollow. Even if he had expressed understanding

Sighing, she set aside writing to Vol'jin, again, and instead wrote short missives, nearly identical, to Queen Moira and High Priestess Whisperwind. She would eventually need to speak with Genn Greymane, but by then she hoped Anduin would have been able to lay supporting groundwork.

Greymane would hate the council's decision and argue it was a bad idea. He wouldn't be the only one. Tyrande would not be pleased and among the other leaders of the Alliance, after Genn, Jaina expected she would be least amenable to the change in policy in Dalaran. But it was right.

_This is right. This is the right thing to do,_ she thought to herself, repeating it like a mantra.

She'd been the lone voice before, defiantly screaming, her words seemingly lost on the wind. But she had been heard and she did not stand alone now. Anduin stood with her. The Council stood with her. _Varian_ , Light above, stood with her. 

Jaina drew in a breath then let it out. What would be, would be, and there was no more sense worrying. She'd done what she could for now. Jaina set aside concerns about reintegration and turned to her other work. 

Hours later she was startled from her state of deep focus when a missive suddenly appeared in her inbox. Jaina rubbed her temples and checked the time. The mail exchange from Draenor would not occur for hours yet. She eyed the letter warily, a sudden fist around her heart. Was it word that news had broken ahead of the Council's plans? Varian reconsidering? She considered leaving it a few moments more but avoiding the letter would do nothing.

The fist around her heart eased as she recognized the seal used by the Shado Pan. Yu-len had replied giving Jaina agreeing to a meeting.

_"Lady Jaina,_  
If the situation has become an emergency you are most welcome to come to our monastery immediately. Otherwise I will be available to speak after the fourth afternoon bell today or tomorrow after the ninth morning bell. It saddens me to hear of your recent conflict with one you consider a friend.  
Warm Regard,  
Yu-len"

She wrote a note back indicating she would come later in the day and sent that off. Jaina rubbed her arms and considered what to do next. There was a knock at the door. Kalec stood there with a quizzical expression that melted into soft concern.

"You're back," she said, rising to greet him. It was a relief to see him home and seemingly well despite dealing with the dangers of Draenor and a treacherous black dragon whelp.

His expression eased and he enfolded her into a hug, kissing her temple. Jaina sighed and leaned into his ouch, fingers winding into the vest her wore.

"How'd it go?" she asked him as she leaned in. He smelled of high winds, the lingering static-y scent of a powerful portal spell and underneath a spicy scent she liked. His arms were warm.

Kalec's arms tightened around her and he nuzzled the side of her head. "Interesting. Are you free for the day? How was the meeting with Varian."

"Mostly. I have an appointment later. Let's go home and you can tell me all about it?"

Jaina took Kalec's arm on the way back home in thoughtful silence. When they arrived, Jaina led him to the couch in the library and sat with her back against his chest, their legs stretched out on the cushions. She didn't really settle until Kalec's arms went around her again.

"So. How'd it go?" she asked.

"Wrathion was very-" he paused looking for the word, "-Wrathion. No one has been injured and he seems honest about his desire to cause ruin to the Shadow Council. Taylor's people love him."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Apparently he's been using his abilities to shore up palisade walls and make building easier for their architect. Zaliya's builder is practically salivating for a chance to get him into the Shadowmoon Garrison to do more of the same."

"Huh. Seems... beneath him somehow."

"Mmm. He's well provisioned, too. He brought in substantial resources for them to build an Inn. The foundation was laid and they were half-way done with the basic supports when we returned."

"Why? Why help?"

"Convenience I think. He's planning on conducting a war."

Jaina grunted and rolled her eyes. "He better not get Taylor's people killed. They didn't sign up to be his shield against the reprisals of the Shadow Council."

"Mmmhm. Taylor's wary but he's not going to say no to the resources. He strikes me as a pragmatist."

"That is my understanding," Jaina said, sighing. "What did you need to do?"

Kalec explained the magical component of his trip, weaving diagrams in in the air with silvery light. Jaina watched with rapt attention as he explained how he'd disabled the traps.

"That could have been very serious," she mused.

"Very," Kalec agreed. He hesitated and Jaina twisted to look at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Not wrong," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "He's... Odd. His intellect is well beyond what a whelp his age should have. His abilities are quite strong as well. Not aspect strong, but significant. And-"

"And?"

"And he's not entirely aware he is using some of them."

"That sounds dangerous." Jaina frowned.

"He affects the emotions of those around him," Kalec said. "I..." he dropped his eyes as he trailed off. "I lost my head for a moment. Nearly attacked him out of anger, because he was angry."

"Nearly attacked-" Jaina cut off in shock, eyes wide. Kalecgos was a very gentle soul and was especially kind with children. "Because he was angry?" she frowned.

"The charge of the Black Flight was earth but also inner strength. Emotions. Many were inspiring generals but they were also encouraging muses," Kalec said, the agony of loss deeply underlying his words. "They were fierce warriors themselves but the most powerful black dragons could inspire even the most timid heart to stand tall and strong, to believe in themselves."

"Or inflame anger and rage," Jaina mused, "Or fear and doubt."

Kalec nodded solemnly. "Yes. The black flight was known to be... down to earth if you will forgive the pun. Empathic and caring like the Tauren, but unyielding stone when it was required. But they encouraged us all. In my father's time he knew the best of them to be charismatic leaders... And councilors."

Jaina's eyes widened. "Like Onyxia."

"She was old, powerful and had millennia to learn how to hone her abilities. It was a minor passive effect for most dragons but deathwing's daughter was adept."

"And she became a charismatic manipulator," Jaina said, her voice hardly more than a whisper. She recalled the smell of brimstone in the dragon's lair, the strange sound of flowing, molten rock, the echoing scrape of claws on stone and the oppressive heat. "And Wrathion has this power?"

Kalec nodded. "He doesn't understand what he's doing so he just... leaks emotion like a novice mage might leak their aura. I spoke with his bodyguard and this was the first time he'd inspired rage."

"Is there a guard against such a thing?" Jaina asked. "He could be manipulating everyone around him! Anduin! Kalec, you just left him there?" Jaina turned in his arms, one hand on his chest.

He made a soothing sound and caressed her shoulders and upper arms. "He is not Onyxia, beloved. And Anduin is ever on guard against him, especially since he knows Wrathion keeps secrets and will do as he thinks is best for Azeroth, even at the expense of others. Knowing it is a possibility lessens the effect somewhat. Once I realized what was going on it was easy to brush aside."

"But what if he's manipulating Taylor and the others?"

"It isn't mind control. They could not create what did not already exist in your heart but they could draw it forth. Even Onyxia and her millennia of practice couldn't entirely control Stormwind. You told me Anduin and Bolvar were suspicious of Lady Prestor and that she had to use much stronger, more conventional magic on Varian. This is not the same thing."

"But what checks a power like that?" Jaina frowned but the tension gradually left her shoulders. If Wrathion had the power to alter someone's mind, he have little use for his bodyguards and Anduin wouldn't still be angry with the dragon.

"Empathy," Kalec said, coaxing her back into his arms. "Caring for others. The Old Gods took that from them. Neltharion was many things including daring and sometimes arrogant, but he was also protective, inspiring and loyal. The Old Gods took that and twisted it." He brushed fingers through her hair. "Wrathion is not maddened. A bit obsessive and lacking in trust, but he's not mad. He was upset Anduin is still angry, though he was trying to hide it. He cares very deeply about his Talons. I take that as a good sign for the future if he can honestly care for others beyond their use as pawns." Kalec sighed, long and sad. "Zaliya and Tare had it right. He's a child with more power than he realizes. He thinks like a child and we're all a bit selfish as whelps. I hope I got him thinking more broadly, but now we know this is a power he possesses. We can watch him carefully."

"He managed to make you angry and you almost hurt someone," Jaina said, unhappy.

Kalec kissed her head. He was frowning, his eyes solemn. "Yes but now I know he can do it and I also know he doesn't know how to control it. That's a good guard against it happening again. And now you know and can tell Anduin and Varian and I can tell Alexstrasza." He eased his hands over her arms, soothing her.

She sighed. "I suppose."

"Trust me?"

"I do," she said, leaning back against him. 

His expression lightened a little. "I had an odd sense this is something he needs to discover on his own." He shook his head. "A feeling. Unless he starts hurting people I do not think I should interfere."

Jaina sighed. She would tell Anduin and Varian and they could proceed as they liked but Jaina would be wary of manipulation. And she did trust Kalec. "How are Tarecgosa and Zaliya getting along in Draenor?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Well enough," he said. "I got the expected inappropriate questions. Zaliya was pleased to hear the council was pursuing reintegration. It will make the campaign easier I think. How did your meeting with Varian go?"

"Very well! He understands our position and to the extent he can I think he will support us." Jaina smiled. "It was a huge relief. Anduin volunteered to try to start working on Genn's attitude by trying to recruit his daughter. Hopefully that will bear fruit."

"That's good to hear. If that went well, why did you look upset when I found you?"

Jaina sighed, eyes closed in pain. "It's nothing."

"I doubt that," he said, gently tapping his fingers on her arm. "What?"

"I had a fight with Vereesa," Jaina admitted. She shifted in her seat so she could rest her cheek against Kalec's shoulder. Kalec made a sympathetic sound as he drew his fingers through her hair.

"Bad?"

"Very," Jaina said.

"Do you walk to talk about it with me?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she admitted after a long moment.

"Would you feel better speaking with Healer Yu-len?"

"I'm seeing her later today."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head and continued to groom through her hair.

Jaina let him for a long time, the words Vereesa had said ringing forth with new pain as she remembered. She tucked her head under his chin and tried to will them away but they would not.

"She said I was stupid for allowing Alliance military support so close to Orgrimmar. That my people were stupid for following me." Jaina's fingers wound into Kalec's vest. "She blamed me for Rhonin's death and said I'd wasted his gift,"

"I assure you, you have not," Kalec said. "And it was Rhonin's choice which pushed you from danger. I saw it. Everyone at the trial saw him make that decision for the both of you." He kissed the crown of her head. "Perhaps she is angry with her husband."

That would make sense, and logically she knew it did, but it didn't make her feel any better. She played with the tie of his shirt, twisting the fabric around her finger. Kalec silently continued to hold her and wait for whatever else she wished to share.

"I'm lucky to have you."

"And here I was, feeling lucky," Kalec said quietly.

She smiled a little but was aware it didn't reach her eyes. "She was angry I couldn't convince Varian to dismantle the Horde. She said I should have slept with him rather than you."

Kalec's hands stilled for a brief moment then he pulled her closer, his arms firm and warm around her shoulders. He made a sound that was not at all a human croon, but the sentiment was easy to understand. Jaina found she could no longer hold back her tears. They rushed in suddenly and Jaina bawled into Kalec's fine shirt.

"Is that all I will ever been to anyone?" she wondered aloud, "some pedigree broodmare? An old whore spreading her legs for political gains and influence?" 

"That is not who you are," Kalec said, "not to your family or the Council."

Jaina snorted. "What family? My father saw me as exactly that. He's dead, anyway. My mother and brother are dead. My cousin barely acknowledges I exist. My family is dead." The words were bitter on her tongue.

His arms tightened around her. "I do not think of you that way," he said and Jaina's stomach roiled, her chest tight with pain. "Anduin and Varian consider you to be family." The sick feeling grew and she pressed her face against his shoulder and cried more.

Eventually her tears, sadness and also shame, slowed. "I did not- I did not mean it as a slight," she said.

"We are not the same as your brother and parents, but we love you just as much."

"More in some cases," Jaina admitted. She sniffed and wiped at her face with a conjured handkerchief.

"You are loved without reservation, Jaina." He resumed stroking over her hair and back. "The council admires you for your skills and knowledge. Your family loves you for who you are."

"Even when I am a shrewish wretch?" Jaina winced as more bitterness fell into her tone. She whined into Kalec's now damp shoulder.

"Even when you are hurt," he corrected.

She sniffed again and lay her head against his shoulder, exhausted. "I thought Vereesa and I were friends," Jaina said into a silence. "I haven't had many close female friends. It was nice to have another. It was nice to have someone since-" she cut herself off as her throat closed up in pain. "So many of my friends died. So many of my family died that day."

"You may not have lost Vereesa's friendship over this, Jaina."

"I fear I never had it to begin with." Jaina took a deep breath in then sighed it out. "What does that say about my judgement?"

She'd intended it as a rhetorical barb aimed at herself, but Kalec answered anyway. "It says that despite everything, you still tried to have an open heart and an open mind. That you were unwilling to let Garrosh take all of your trust in others. I think that is very brave."

Jaina didn't agree but didn't want to argue. Instead she kissed his cheek. "Varian and Anduin have invited us to spend Winterveil with them," she said, changing the topic. "I do have family, no matter what Vereesa says." If the last came out a bit defiant, well, Jaina had always been a bit of a 'contrary bitch' as Modera phrased it. And she did have more people who cares about her, even if there were moments where she felt alone.

"Do you wish to go?" Kalec asked, going with the change in topic. "I've watched the festivities and have been to the public events before, but I haven't celebrated Winter Veil with close friends or family. If you wish to stay here I would be pleased by that. If you wished for us to stay with Varian I would be pleased by that as well. So long as I am with you, I am quite content."

Jaina smiled. "I think I'd prefer going to Stormwind for a few days."

"Then let us do that." He kissed her hair.

"It's coming soon. I need to get them gifts."

"Should I acquire gifts as well?"

"You could," she said, "or you could combine your talents with mine."

"Oh?"

"I was planning on making Varian a protective warding of some kind. Something that could help keep him safe since he likes to go charging into battle like a one-man Vrykul epic. I had some thoughts. Your help would allow me to make something even stronger."

Kalec chuckled. "I would be quite pleased to assist. And Anduin?"

"Perhaps something warm to wear. Or a book. Or a game." Jaina frowned. "I'm not sure what he might like," she added the last in a soft voice. Two years ago she'd have known. Last year... She couldn't even remember what she'd given to him, if she'd given anything.

Kalec tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention. "Don't dwell on last year. I regret not doing more than I did for you."

"In the end you helped me. That is what matters."

"By that token, if I might make a guess, I think Anduin and Varian will be glad for your company more than any regrets from the previous year."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "You are correct. So then what do I get?"

"There is still plenty of time to find or make something."

"There is. I'll send Varian a letter saying we accept. I hope most of this-" she gestured, encompassing the whole of Dalaran and the political situation," -is in a more settled state by then. We might have to accelerate our planned schedule if rumors grow and I don't have all the information I want yet. I know Ansirem and Karlain wanted a full week to plan but they're getting only a few days."

"Have you heard from Khadgar?"

"Not yet. I hope I hear something in the mail today. If I had something I could act on, it might help. I don't like not knowing."

"Perhaps I should have flown to his tower?"

Jaina shook her head. "No, you were doing more important things than playing messenger."

"The offer is there if it would help." His fingers went back into her hair, soothing her. "I am here for you."

"I have no right in asking you to do more when you've already had to put up with so much."

"I am here because I wish to be, beloved."

She squeezed her arms around him. "Thank you."

He smiled and twirled the lock of golden hair around his finger. "Did Modera end up finding you or were you able to avoid her again?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

He was trying to get her to laugh but she wasn't quite there yet. "She did. Walked in right after I had the argument with Vereesa. She had to put suppressors on me, Kalec."

Kalec's eyes widened, fingers dropping the lock of hair.

"The room was covered in ice. I don't even remember casting."

His brows drew together. "You might not have consciously cast something specific. Some volatile things were said."

"I was leaking energy like a novice. Not entirely unlike that black whelp I suppose. Maybe that is why his ability was... concerning. It was embarrassing."

"I can see that," Kalec allowed. "What happened?"

"Modera had me do her tests anyway. I think I did well enough. She really wants me to take more of her advanced lessons."

"Would that be so bad?"

Jaina shrugged. "I don't like using magic like that much. It's necessary, I will readily agree with that, but-" she trailed off.

"Doesn't mean you have to enjoy it. It isn't my favorite part of magic either."

"I do need to learn what she knows, though," Jaina admitted. "I'm of no use to anyone if I'm bleeding out."

Kalec growled and tightened his grip on her again, drawing a small smile from his mate.

"I did feel a tiny bit better. It was a good workout."

"That is something at least. You're in good hands with her. I admit I have been very resistant to her offers. I hope she's not offended."

"I get the sense that if she was, she'd tell you to your face."

Kalec relaxed a bit under her and she leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"I do not wish to be seen as a weapon." He frowned gently.

"Beloved, Modera thinks everything and everyone can be a weapon." She kissed his cheek again. "I would take it as evidence she sees you the no differently than how she sees other archmages in the city."

"A fair point," Kalec said, laughing softly, his expression easing. "Besides, she has me teaching her students which means following her lesson plans. I'm getting her information anyway."

"She's sneaky like that," Jaina said, kissing the end of his nose.

He lifted his hand to her hair and brushed it back behind her ear again. His fingers trailed down her cheek and under her jaw. Jaina shivered under the warm, gentle touch. After the ups and downs of the day, which wasn't even over yet, the loving touch was most welcome. She closed her eyes and leaned into his fingers. She'd been so alone for so long, holding people distant. It had been more severe in the last year but she hadn't realized how much she'd missed the simple act of being held by someone else. Kalec leaned towards her upturned lips. Jaina smiled then returned the gentle kiss.

The door chime sounded.

They broke apart, both sighing in disappointment.

Kalec's forehead rested against hers. "Do you think it's something important?"

"Given the way my day has gone, it probably is." Jaina groaned and got to her feet. 

Kalec rose after her. "Hopefully it's just something minor if it's anything at all." He followed her as far as the parlor, taking a seat and picking up one of the books he'd been reading.

Jaina opened the door and the polite greeting she'd been prepared to give evaporated like morning mist. The woman on the other side of the door was not someone Jaina had expected to see so soon.

"Vereesa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Modera's Data nerding is incredibly meta, but gleefully going over DPS logs was too funny an image to pass up. You know she'd totally be the raid leader. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaina opened the door and the polite greeting she'd been prepared to give evaporated like morning mist. The woman on the other side of the door was not someone Jaina had expected to see so soon._
> 
> Elsewhere, Khadgar begins diplomatic overtures to the Horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Jthorsten who gives me fantastic feedback and puts up with the fretting and wibbling :)  
> Thank you to Vithralith and the anons who left me Kudos :D Thank you also to Deadly_Nighshae and Komneid128 who left me lovely comments

_Jaina opened the door and the polite greeting she'd been prepared to give evaporated like morning mist. The woman on the other side of the door was not someone Jaina had expected to see so soon._

_"Vereesa?"_

* * *

The Ranger-General had changed her attire from her more standard uniform armor to a soft tunic and breeches. Her silver hair was down but looked a little mussed and her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry," Vereesa said before Jaina could say anything else. "Jaina, I am so sorry."

Jaina took a half step back, wary, and Vereesa's expression fell.

"I'm here to apologize," Vereesa said, drawing herself up as if she were under review. "What I said to you was horrible and I intended it to hurt. That was wrong." She took in a shaky breath and let it stutter out. "You did not deserve any of the awful things I said. I was angry. I've been- I don't-" she shook her head, looking lost.

"Come in," Jaina said, stepping to the side. Whatever was going on, Jaina did not want another public display.

Vereesa stepped in side, shoulders dropping once more. She winced when she saw Kalec standing in the doorway to the parlor. Jaina closed the door behind her then stood with Kalec at her back. Vereesa clasped her hands before her.

"I'm sorry, Jaina. I am so sorry. What I said to you was horrible and I only became worse when I went home. I yelled at my boys, Jaina. I've never done that before." She wiped at an eye. "I screamed at my children and I have missed so much of their lives. I've thought... horrible things. I've said insulting unforgivable things to one of my closest friends."

Vereesa looked up at her. "You offered help once. After what I said it might not be possible, but if it is I would like it. Jaina I can't do this anymore."

The tight fist that had grabbed Jaina's heart eased a little. She put a hand on Vereesa's shoulder. "It's still there. Come with me."

"Go? Now?"

"I was advised not to put something like this off," Jaina told her, voice quiet.

Vereesa fidgeted for a moment then nodded. "I would need someone to watch the boys if we're gone more than a half hour. I have someone there but she'll need to leave." 

"I can watch the boys if it would help," Kalec offered.

Vereesa studied him for a moment, glancing between Jaina and Kalec then she squared her shoulders and nodded. "It would, Lord Kalecgos. Thank you."

"Let's go," Jaina said, squaring her own shoulders. She took up her staff and pulled on the long blue cloak Kalec had given her that morning. It seemed like days ago. The trio went to Vereesa's home to explain things to the apprentice who'd been watching the boys and leave Kalec in charge.

With Kalec settled in with the twins, Jaina opened a portal and the two women stepped through to the other side of the world. Snow crunched under their feet and swirled around them. Before them was a huge stone temple, its curved eaves holding early snow. Jaina swept her staff up in an arc, creating an arcane shield which deflected the worst of the wind and snow away from the two as they crossed the distance to the Shado Pan Monastery.

The doors opened at their approach and they we escorted inside by two warriors, one of whom dispatched a staff member to fetch Healer Yu-len with a short message from Jaina. Vereesa shifted her weight as she looked around. Jaina put a hand on her shoulder again. The elf stilled.

"I am sorry. What I said... Jaina, I said it to hurt you and that was wrong of me. I-" she shook her head, changing what she'd been about to say. "I've become someone I do not want to be."

Jaina leaned on her staff and regarded the other woman. "Some part of you feels what you said."

Vereesa grimaced. "Perhaps part of me does," she said frowning as she stared at the intricate decorations on the wall. "You're here. Rhonin isn't. It's harder to be furious with him when he's gone and you're standing right there." She turned to face Jaina. "But despite all the sadness of the last year, I am glad we became friends. That was genuine."

Yu-Len arrived. As usual, the Pandaren Healer wore the dark robes of her order and the bold, brilliant, blue streak in her long dark hair. She was accompanied by another Pandaren, this one a tall gentleman with brownish fur, the same approximate age as Jaina. Both Shado Pan healers had kind smiles for their foreign guests.

"Lady Jaina. Lady Windrunner," Yu-len greeted them with hand clasps. "This is my colleague, Healer Tengfei." The other pandaren bowed to both of them. "Lady Jaina indicated you wished to speak with someone as she had, Lady Windrunner."

"It would be my honor to assist you, Lady Windrunner," Tengfei said, his voice deep and resonant even for a Pandaren. "If you would follow me?"

Vereesa nodded, and did so, casting a backwards glance at Jaina.

"Lady Jaina," Yu-len said. "it's a bit early but I am free now if you wished to speak?"

"If it wouldn't be inconvenient," Jaina said, turning from her view of Vereesa's back.

"Please," Yu-Len said, gesturing for Jaina to follow in the opposite direction. 

Yu-len led them down a corridor. In alcoves and rooms with open screens of intricate wood Jaina could see a small group seated in plush cushions or small stools as they read from scrolls or wrote their own. They pushed through some doors and went outside where there was a covered path. Jaina could see groups of pandaren training around another building across a small ravine. In the air cloud serpents in war barding flew in formation with Pandaren on their backs. Intermixed with the Shado Pan were a few other outsiders like Jaina; here and there monks, easy to see because of their dissimilar attire, trained or conversed with the monastery members. Staff, Grummles and Pandaren both, hustled around carrying out the business of the day. Jaina watched it all in fascination as she'd only been to the monastery once to assist in teleporting support to Thunder Isle. That had been a very different time, though it wasn't all that long ago.

Yu-len led her inside another building and into a cozy room with plush couches where there was a pot of tea over the fire. It resembled the Yurt in which Jaina had first spoken with the healer at length. Jaina recognized some of the same furniture as she looked around the office.

"You've moved off the Isle finally, then?"

"I have been rotated back here," she said as she began to prepare two cups of tea. "Healer Zaofi is there currently and she is even more senior than I. Should anyone else require assistance, I have full faith and confidence in her abilities."

"That's good to hear. We're working on trying to regain neutrality so we can enact the exchange plans Archmage Modera has been working on with Taran Zhu and the other senior masters."

"That is also good to hear," Yu-len said as she set the two cups of tea on the table between the two broad seats. "But before we get too far into that topic, why don't we discuss what has brought you here?" She set the pot on a crocheted wool mat beside the cups and took her own seat.

Jaina picked up her mug and let it warm her hands. It was far too hot to drink so she couldn't hide behind the tea and had to speak. "Vereesa and I fought. Or perhaps it is more accurate to say she yelled at me while I tried to get her to see reason. She said several very offensive and hurtful things, then left. I didn't react well. But I got myself together and even got some work done. Sending you a note actually helped me be able to set it aside so I could do my job. She came to me just a bit ago asking for forgiveness and if the offer of help was still available to her even after what she'd said."

"How are you feeling about all of that?" Yu-len asked instead of what Jaina had expected her to ask; what Vereesa had said to her.

"Hurt. Conflicted."

"Would you expand on the conflicted part?"

Jaina sat back in her seat. "Varian agrees with me about reintegration. The council agrees. Kalec does. But Vereesa doesn't and I've relied on her as a supporter and coworker. And there is always the worry that something horrible might happen again."

"Do you think that is likely?"

"Part of me knows it's unlikely. Everyone's on guard against it, and yet..." Her smile was a small, rueful twist. "Vereesa brought up my people. They trusted me and they died. I'm still alive and they are not. I know I should be over this by now, but the doubt keeps coming back."

"Healing is a process. You are not going to get over your fears and the pain of the past immediately. You've made very great strides in learning to live with it. Fear and doubt walk together."

"I understand that here," she said tapping her head. "But in here it's harder," she said bringing the same hand to her heart.

"She said things which attacked your heart directly, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to discuss those?"

Jaina shifted in her seat. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I thought you were going to make me."

"I will never make you say or discuss anything, Lady." She frowned slightly. "I perhaps did not make that as clear as I should have, and for that I apologize if you felt pressured to discuss anything."

Jaina accepted that with a nod and felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease away. "It hurts. I know now that I'll probably feel better after, but retelling the story hurts." She pulled her cloak, the one Kalec had conjured, closer around her shoulders. "Kalec and I were able to talk a little about it. About my reaction."

"You mentioned you hadn't reacted well. Would you tell me a bit more about that?"

Jaina sipped her tea. "I was in a state of shock I think. I was unconsciously summoning ice around me. My office was covered in it. I'm not sure how it works for the Shado Pan but that loss of control is something novice mages might do, not fully trained archmages." Jaina sighed. "It's more dangerous when someone like me does it."

"Like you?"

"A fully trained mage with a lot of power at her disposal. Modera had to put suppressor cuffs on me to snap me out of it."

"That sounds as if it was also a traumatic experience."

"Embarrassing is more accurate," Jaina said. "It's a novice mistake." And Modera was someone she respected.

"The suppressor cuffs didn't bother you?"

"No," Jaina said, shaking her head. "I could have probably powered through them if I'd needed to. As it was, it helped snap me out of it." She sipped her tea again. "What she said still hurts. What Vereesa said, I mean."

"Do you wish to talk about the parts that hurt the most?"

Jaina studied the dark tea in the little ceramic cup. "She made some very personal attacks. Not many people would know to make the comments she did." That was part of the hurt, Jaina realized.

Jaina drew in a breath and let it out slowly, counting to ten as she did so. She looked out of the window at the falling snow. "She said I didn't have family. Kalec and I talked a little about that afterwards. She's right and she's wrong. My direct relations are all gone as well as everyone I loved in Theramore, but I still have Anduin and Varian and Kalec." She drew a finger around the rim of her mug. "The Sparkshines, bless them, have even tried to keep in contact. Their daughter is dead and they still try to care for me." She paused then added, "I think Modera might be a friend." She looked up, the rueful smile back. "It's not a very big list."

"Does it need to be a large list? I know you would prefer those who are lost would be present to fill it out, but aside from that is the length causing the pain?"

"It highlights how many people I've lost," Jaina said. "And-" she paused as another thought wormed its way into her mind.

"And?"

Jaina sipped her tea then looked at her. "I told her personal, private things. I know you're my healer and we would never be in the same position Vereesa and I are, but I don't want this thrown at me again. I haven't even told some of this to Kalec."

"Whatever you say here is confidential. What you choose to share or not share is up to you. Do you think telling me would help me to help you?"

Jaina dropped her eyes to her tea again. "She said that I was discarded in Theramore because no other lord would have me and that my life was barren and sad. " She wiped at her eyes. "Her wording was intentional. I wanted a family of my own growing up. I was obligated to but honestly that part I didn't mind all that much. But it wasn't to be. I told Vereesa once in confidence when we were commiserating and sharing our hate." They'd been drinking to their sorrows late at night after the boys had been put to bed and the world was dark and grim. She wiped at her eye again. "I haven't told anyone else that. Not even the people in Theramore. I mourned what would not be then poured my heart into my city." She'd had to put a wall up and be the strong leader.

Jaina smiled a little. "They became my family; Pained and Tervosh and Kinndy and the rest. I have some still. The Wrynns consider me to be family now and I feel the same way about them. I have Kalec and he has me, too. He doesn't have much family left either; a sister-in-law and some assorted nieces and nephews I know of but they're not very close right now. I haven't met anyone aside from Tarecgosa though...sort of." 

"That was a very personal thing for her to attack. I am very proud you were willing to speak with your mate and that you were able to remember you have family still. That is excellent."

"It still hurts."

"Tell me more about that. You said you mourned, why then do you think it might still hurt you so terribly now?"

"I don't know. I don't think about it much."

"Because it hurts?"

"I-" Jaina paused. "Maybe in the beginning when I realized that would be how my life was going to go. But I had so many people to care for and so much work to do and it-" She sighed. "I knew I could make some choices with my life and I could pick what I wanted to commit to doing. I chose to build my city." She smirked to herself. "I liked being independant and I wanted so badly to get the fighting to stop. I wanted that more than anything else, so I threw myself into the work." And why not commit to that? Anything else seemed unlikely. Anything else couldn't be.

Jaina gave the healer a sardonic look. "Fat lot of good that did. Look at me. Where we are now?"

"You are the well respected leader of the Kirin Tor, a survivor of an unimaginably traumatic event, and yet you have bravely chosen to once again embrace a neutral position for your city. You are a woman of experience and talent who was invited to not only rejoin the mages in Dalaran but lead them, who saw that the situation had changed and who was brave enough to suggest that your policies adapt. You have a mate who loves you and those who love you as family even though you are not bound by blood."

Jaina had intended it as another self-directed barb, but like Kalecgos had done, Yu-len pointed out the positive instead. Jaina fell silent for a bit and the healer let her have the time.

"It hurts. All of it. Everything and everyone I have lost. When it's brought up it still hurts." Jaina brushed her hair behind her ear. "It isn't as crippling as it was, but it still hurts."

"Yes.That will ease with time."

_"I know!"_ Jaina growled, then winced. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"Apology accepted. I was stating that not to inform you but to reinforce what you know."

Jaina nodded, head bowed.

"Why do you think Vereesa chose this as her vector of attack?"

"I don't know," Jaina said, glaring at her tea. She'd not really considered it before. "Family is kind of a touchy subject for her," Jaina mused aloud. "Her family was torn apart," Jaina explained. "First by the Lich King. Her sister is the undead queen of the Forsaken because of him. Her other sister Alleria is Light knows where doing Void knows what. If she's even still alive. Vereesa rebuilt her family with Rhonin and now he's dead..." Jaina sighed, closing her eyes. "...because of me, and I'm still here."

Jaina rubbed her eyes as what Vereesa said replayed in her mind. Much of her anger and concern had revolved around the life she'd built with Rhonin and the potential for threats against her sons. "Maybe it's a bit more about her and her lost family than it was about me?"

"It could very well be. It doesn't excuse her attacking you, but you might have been the unfortunate and convenient target for all of her anger."

Jaina frowned. She'd done the same thing to Kalec, Varian, Anduin and others. She could understand it even if the words still hurt. 

"Honestly," Jaina said, deciding she did want to talk about this subject, "the thing that shocked me the most was what she said right before she left. Vereesa said I should’ve whored myself to Varian to get him to dismantle the Horde rather than to Kalec."

"That is very offensive," Yu-len agreed, her eyebrows lifted high. "And I can see how that would feel like an especially well sunk dagger given what you have shared with me of your feelings regarding Prince Arthas and the expectations your family had for you."

Jaina wiped at her eyes, surprised to find they were burning wet with emotion. "Kalec said I wasn't seen as a pedigree broodmare or political whore no matter what Vereesa implied. But sometimes I wonder if people actually do think either of those things."

"Does it matter what they think?"

"Makes it harder for me to get things done politically. If they think my allegiance is cheaply bought and sold or if they think less of me because they believe that's how I act, they tend not to be cooperative. It's not very respectful. It's not accurate."Jaina's lip curled into a small sneer. "I've never slept around for influence." In fact the number of people she'd actually bedded was very small, though to hear the tavern gossip she'd seduced half the leaders of the world. "It's an easy way for them to chip away at the influence and respect I've tried very hard to earn. If I protest I'm seen as guilty. If I don't protest I'm seen as guilty. It's less of an issue in some places, but within many human populations it's a weapon against me.

"There isn't much I can do," Jaina said, looking off into the snow again. "As annoying as it is, it's something I can endure. I just didn't expect it from Vereesa."

"She came to you for help and you gave it to her despite your argument," Yu-len said after Jaina had been silent for a long while. "Would you speak about how you felt about that?"

"I was shocked she'd shown up at my door." Jaina pulled the cloak closer. The cloak was a bit warm for the room, but it smelled like Kalec and felt like this magic. "I really didn't want to have to continue to debate with her." 

"Any particular reason? You've brought up the debate you had instead of the very hurtful things she said."

Jaina considered that for a long moment "I worry Vereesa could wear me down. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, because I don't want to agree with her. I do not wish to undo all the good things I have going for me," Jaina admitted. "I don't want to lose myself again and I'm afraid I might. I have to hold this position and I don't want to fail again."

"I see." Yu-len smiled and refilled both of their cups. "Then I think it would be most beneficial if we worked out some plans and tactics you would be able to draw on when you're confronted with these feelings the next time."

* * *

When Jaina was finished speaking with Yu-len, she was surprised to find Vereesa wasn't ready to return to Dalaran. "I thought you said taking a long time at this sort of thing wasn't healthy?"

"The first time we spoke was a bit longer," Yu-len said as they walked towards the entrance to the monastery. "We have mages among us who can return her home if you'd prefer to go on your own. You are welcome to wait for her if you wish."

"I think maybe I should go and make sure Kalec and the boys are getting on," Jaina said. She bowed to the healer. "Thank you."

"As always, you are quite welcome, Lady."

Jaina left the warm building and stepped into the swirling snow once more. She gathered her magic and teleported back to Dalaran.

She let herself into Vereesa's home wondering what she'd find when she returned. Kalec had plenty of experience with young dragons, but young humanoids would be something else. At least the boys were well beyond the diapers and hourly feeding stage. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sound of Vereesa's sons laughing and chatting a mile a minute. They were very happy sounds. Jaina paused by the door, taking in the scene.

Kalec sat on one side of the Hearthstone board, the twins having teamed up to defeat the dragon. They weren't doing too badly either, but Jaina wasn't sure if it was because Kalec wasn't familiar with the game or because he was letting them win. He smiled at her and made space on the couch for her to sit with him.

"Auntie Jaina!" Giramar shouted running over. He hugged Jaina's legs. "Is mommy coming home?"

"She'll be home in a little bit. Have you been having fun?"

"Yeah!" Giramar said returning to sit with his twin.

Jaina sat beside Kalec and leaned into his side. "Everything okay here?" she asked quietly.

"Had to distract them a little," Kalec said. "We've been playing this game." He played a few cards onto the board. Jaina wasn't an expert but it was a fairly weak play.

Galadin looked up at Kalec with solemn eyes. "You're not very good at this game."

Jaina stifled a laugh and curled up beside him on the couch. She watched them play until Vereesa returned. The boys exploded off the couch, running for their mother and chatting excitedly. Jaina and Kalec quietly packed up the game.

Vereesa looked tired and ragged, her eyes red with dark circles under them. She thanked them both, a bit stilted in her words. Jaina went through the rest of the expected pleasantries as quickly as she could and then escaped into the early night.

Jaina took Kalec's arm, tucking in close to him. They walked in silenced until they were almost home. "It was nice of you to let them win."

"Well for the first few rounds it wasn't intentional," he admitted with a smile. "I've seen people play before but I hadn't tried myself."

"Anduin's quite good," Jaina said. "You know, I've heard about people enhancing their boards with small effects and illusions." She looked up at him, smiling. "Think Anduin might like something like that?"

Kalec shrugged, but smiled. "I think he'd love anything you gave him, but that sounds like a fine idea."

"He's too serious sometimes," Jaina mused, smiling to herself. "Giving him something fun would be good for him. He and Varian both need to take breaks and spend time together." Her smile had become a grin by the time they'd come to their door. "I think that will work," she decided aloud.

"So a ward for Varian and a game for Anduin," Kalec said, as he opened their door. "It occurs to me I should get you something. What would you like?"

Jaina waved a hand as she led the way inside. "You don't need to get me anything."

"Not only do common courtesy and culture dictate otherwise, I would like to get you something," Kalec said, closing the door behind them and gesturing their lights on.

"I don't know," Jaina said. She poked him in the chest. "And what about you? Same cultural conventions and courtesy apply to you as well. What do you want for Winter Veil."

He smiled and pulled her close so he could nuzzle the side of her head. "It isn't something I'd considered before." He nibbled on her ear.

Jaina grinned. "You already have me so think of something else," she said, tilting her head to make his nips and kisses easier.

Kalec chuckled. "I like baked goods?"

Jaina laughed.

Her dragon growled playfully and nuzzled the side of her head again. "How about time."

"Time? You might not have noticed but my name isn't Jaina _dormi_."

Kalec snorted a laugh. "Sometime in the future when things are a bit more settled here in Dalaran, I would very much like to take you away for a little while. No politics. No worldwide crises. Just the two of us sharing time and perhaps some places we find special. I'd like to take you when I go visit the remaining blue communities and perhaps a few other places I like." He kissed the side of her head again.

Jaina sighed and relaxed into his chest. "That would be wonderful." He began to rub her back and she relaxed further as tension she hadn't noticed before began to unwind. "I love that idea. Let's do that." Perhaps they could spend some time together in Theramore. Maybe Jaina would even take him to Kul Tiras. Away from the politics and the hate and the pain. Just for a little while because she still had responsibilities.

"And since I selfishly want you all to myself, time in Stormwind with Varian and Anduin doesn't count."

"Oh, definitely not," Jaina agreed.

"Dinner and planning that ward enchantment by the fire? Maybe some wine?" Kalec suggested.

Jaina moaned into his chest. "That sounds wonderful." She stepped away and tugged on his hand, smiling. "Come on. I have some ideas."

* * *

Khadgar grinned as he munched on the last of the pastries he'd brought from Dalaran. Most he'd left with Zaliya and her people at Lunarfall in Shadowmoon, but some he'd brought to the small volunteer staff where he'd set up his tower. He'd had pastries for every meal so far. They'd go bad quickly and it was saving valuable resources! He gestured and spoke a word of power, illuminating the everburning candles in their niches around the room. A second gesture and effort of will sent them aloft to better light his corner of the tower where he was going over detailed data regarded Draenor. In this deep canyon the light was only bright at midday and disappeared quickly. He brushed his hands off on one another then conjured a glass of sparkling wine to wash it down. This was actually going to be far easier than he'd expected! Which meant he'd have ample time to attend to other duties.

"You look happy, Archmage. Why is that so concerning somehow?"

Khadgar looked up from the map suspended in the air and grinned at the Night Elf. "Cordana! Did you miss me?"

"Like a boot to the head, Archmage," the Warden replied. 

Khadgar couldn't see her face within the severe visage of her helm, but there was dry amusement in her voice. She was lightening up. A little. Maybe. Probably. Most days, certainly.

"I am merely planning a bit of a trip," Khadgar said as he waved a hand over the map. Glowing lines pulsed and flowed like rivers. "Ley, lines, you see?" he said, gesturing to one of the largest; one which was very close to their location, and the reason he'd built his tower here. "The work is incomplete but young Yrel graciously spoke on our behalf so I could see one of their maps. The local Dranei were a bit wary of sharing the information."

"Why do you want that information, Archmage?" The warden asked, helmeted head tilted suspiciously.

"Mail!"

Cordana regarded him silently for a moment. "Aren't leyline workings dangerous? Can't the worgen do whatever it is you're about to do?" she asked.

"Archmage Zaliya will be here and I will be elsewhere." Places where he was marginally more welcome than she was. "I assure you this is all rather routine," Khadgar said, rolling up the map and placing it back into the tube it had arrived in. He slipped that into a dimensional fold then summoned Atiesh from its own pocket. The staff's weight and power were comfortably familiar in his hand. He began drawing upon the leyline as he stepped down to the center of the room where he'd constructed a power circle.

"And what are you doing and when do we leave?" Cordana asked.

"I will be making this trip alone. There were some rather nasty looking bog creatures out and about this morning. You could scare them off if you get bored. Or I have a number of interesting books," Khadgar said.

He set Atiesh to the side, balanced on it's end, cracked his knuckles then picked the staff up before it fell. He swept the staff into a circle then began to form a weaving. The energy of Draenor was strange and interesting. It felt like an odd echo but he was uncertain if it was due to the still missing Bronze dragon's magic or because he had spent so much time in Outland.

"Alas, Modera's rather strange tastes seem to have infected some of my own library though," Khadgar said with a distracted smile as he reached further into Draenor's arcane rivers and streams. It wasn't as... lively as Azeroth. But then this was a different world in a different era. It was all rather strange. And fascinating! Once Garrosh was captured and the Iron Horde contained, he rather imagined it would be a pleasant research project to compare here with Outland. He could send word to A'dal! The Naaru would likely find this just as fascinating as he did.

"Khagdar!"

"Yes? No need to shout!" Khadgar frowned briefly as he sought the magical threads he'd been looking for with ephemeral questing fingers.

"I've been trying to get your attention," Cordana said, the words coming out in a sigh. "What is it you are doing?"

"Mail."

"So you mentioned. I thought we had mail? You, Archmage Zaliya and the others conjured for nearly three hours."

"We have an exchange coming and going from Shadowmoon and Taylor's garrison. While that is all well and good, Archmage Zaliya and her compatriots have better things to do than open a portal so her workers can toss mail through as fast as they can, twice a day."

"You're opening a permanent portal to Azeroth?" the warden asked, drifting further into her charge's tower.

"No. Not yet at least. That will come in time. For right now I'm moving our mail network's nexus here." 

"Why?"

"The leylines are better and this is a more central location. Opening a portal back from here will be easier." And it would shortly become a neutral base, Khadgar thought with a grin. His tower could be a template for future neutral locations elsewhere on the campaign.

"Stand back, please. I haven't ever moved an entire mailing network at once before." He smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows. "I don't think I'll explode but if something should happen, I have a spare set of jumper cables in the top left drawer over there." Kadgar closed his eyes, aligned his magical sight with the Leylines and centered himself

"Khadgar!"

Cordana's startled scolding faded away, drowned out by the roar of the leyline under his tower. Magic flowed like a rushing river. Khadgar only had to, metaphorically, dip his hand into the current. Easier said than done. Like a river, this much magic could wash a mage away, but it was not too difficult a feat for him. Mostly. His bones creaked with their artificial age as he pulled on the leyline. Draenor was wild and untamed and seemed to fight back! A delightful discovery! He wondered if the magic was thus naturally or if Azeroth's immense power was more civil due to the blue dragon flight? He'd have to ask Kalecgos.

Fingers moving he murmured an incantation of stability as he drew up the magic. It felt like drawing up taffy made of electric eels. The leyline firmly in one hand, he reached for the more familiar feel of the mailing network he and Zaliya had constructed. He grabbed the nexus from its residence in Shadowmoon where Zaliya had already released it from its anchoring. The nexus felt like he held a dozen living balloons by the string; a far more pleasant sensation than the living eel of energy in his other hand.

He began the proper incantation to move the nexus and began to tug on that ball of balloon strings, careful not to release any. It was slow work, but not as much as it would have been had he not had the Leyline at hand. Hah! Literally! He'd have to tell Cordana that one. No, she wouldn't get it. Perhaps Modera- no he didn't wish to be tossed off the side of Dalaran again. Ansirem! He'd think it was funny. Perhaps Jaina was once again in a mindset to enjoy humor. The thought lifted his spirits as he drew the nexus to the leyline in his mind's eye.

Khadgar fused the nexus into the new location, melding the powers so that the leyline fed the mailing network. Rolling his shoulders, Khadgar willed the spell to manifest. It hovered in the air before his hands like an intricate cube within a cube within a sphere. He watched as the complex spell construct operated under the new powersource for a moment or two then let it fade back out of visible sight. That was good work if he did say so himself. It'd hold solid and would be easily able to support new extensions.

"Well, that's one chore done. And I think I should expect-" He held up a single finger in the air and winked at Cordana who'd returned to the door. She stared back flatly. Or at least Khadgar imagined that was her expression. The moment lingered and the night elf sighed and resumed her vigil, watching out the doorway.

"That would have been far more impressive if Zaliya had arrived just then," Khadgar said. Which is of course right when the Worgen appeared in a flash of arcane energy and light. His guardian tensed then relaxed on seeing the other mage.

"Delay?" Khadgar asked.

The worgen rolled her eyes. "Minor. Thorne needed me to finish signing some requisition papers. Ready?"

"I am indeed."

"Good because you have three hours before someone comes looking for me to sign _more_ papers," Archmage Zaliya said. "Then I have some important business to attend to further in the valley tomorrow, so I have a planning session for that foray." The worgen went to his desk and made herself at home, pulling out a long scroll from a dimensional fold and kicking up her feet. "Call when you're ready for the new connection," she said, summoning a book.

"Have fun, ladies!" Khadgar said, grinning at his guardian. He waved at her and was gone in a flash before Cordana could get _really_ angry.

Khadgar appeared in the cold and snow of Frostfire then transformed into a raven. It wasn't that he disliked Cordana. He rather enjoyed her company, actually! A bit terse and serious but she was lightening up. Cordana was just doing the job she'd been assigned to do, but he didn't need a babysitter. He'd not needed one in Outland or when he'd fought beside Anduin Lothar. He only _looked_ old; he wasn't into his dotage yet! And with A'dal's assistance he'd even managed to reverse some of the more deleterious effects of Medivh' curse.

The winds here were crisp but carried the faintest hint of sulfur when the wind blew in from the more volcanically active areas. Keeping an eye out for predators of both the natural and unnatural sort, Khadgar flew towards the burgeoning Frostfire garrison. He hoped they wouldn't shoot at him. So far they hadn't, but hatred could run as deeply in the Horde as it could in the Alliance.

But maybe they could stop the flow.

He spiraled down, letting the sentries get a good look at him, then transformed just outside of the range of a spear but within range of a bow. Respectful. Not pushy. He could absolutely be the diplomat Jaina and the rest of the council needed him to be.

The gates opened and the orc guard jerked her chin at him, indicating he should come in side. Grinning, Khadgar did so.

"She's in the main building, Mage," the orc guard said after eyeing Khadgar up and down.

"Thank you!" 

Packed snow and gravel crunched under his boots as he trotted towards the largest tent in the Horde Garrison. Those who'd come through the portal with him looked up and tracked his progress. He nodded in greeting when he met their eyes. Some returned to their work, others continued to watch him suspiciously.

Val'ket, a troll mage he was acquainted with fell into step with him part of the way. "Khadgar."

"Good afternoon, Val'ket."

"Temptin' fate again, mon?" the other mage asked, grinning. Snow had collected in his bright green braids and both of their breaths were visible in the cold.

"No more than usual," Khadgar chuckled back. "And if your commander doesn't mind, I'll be connecting this outpost to the mailing network my tower is connected to."

The troll arched and eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Well if your commander wants to continue having you use the current system, that is up to her."

"You helped Gerti an' me set it up over here, but we know your boss don' really like de Horde no more. She might take it out of your pale hide."

"I am touched by your concern!" Khadgar said, a dramatic hand over his heart.

"Ha! You ain't good to me if ye be dead, mon. I'm looking out for me."

Khadgar slowed to a halt and the other mage stopped as well, looking at him curiously. This could be an opportunity. Even if Commander Teraka didn't want to further enmesh their network with the Alliance's, he could do something positive here.

"Val'ket the fine line I have been walking with the rest of the council is growing wider, shall we say."

The troll eyed him askance. "Yeah?"

Khadgar nodded. "I spoke with Archmage Proudmoore recently, in fact. We discussed how it might be possible that Frostfire Garrison might see some benefit from us moving the nexus of our network from Shadowmoon to my tower. She commented that leylines flow as they will and the council wouldn't be looking to censure any dashing mages who might be looking to take advantages of the natural arcane topography."

Val'ket eyed him up and now. "Huh," he finally grunted.

"Indeed! She's been most understanding."

"Now you foolin' me."

"No," Khadgar said, shaking his head."What do you think of that?" he asked as the troll joined him.

Val'ket scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "I think dat's interestin' but I'm no fool. I'll be waiting to see which way de wind blows." He waved a hand and walked off.

Khadgar resumed his walk towards the Commander's building. Perhaps this would be harder than he'd anticipated. He was shown into the building and found himself standing across from a pair of living legends.

Durotan was massive even by orcish standards. The chief of the Frostwolves looked up as the mage entered, inclined his head in greeting then returned to the map on the table before him. "Mage," he greeted with a grunt.

"Chief," Khadgar returned the greeting.

His mate, Draka, bared her teeth at him in a greeting challenge from her mate's side. She watched him for a moment longer then began to place markers on the map. They appeared to denote the locations of ogre forces and small scouting bands of Iron Horde. Khadgar had seen the other senior members of Teraka's staff but couldn't find the commander which meant-

"You're back soon," a voice by his shoulder said.

Even expecting it Khadgar jumped a little. Damn she was good. It was fortunate that Teraka hadn't been alive yet when Gul'dan had taken and enslaved Garona or he'd have held control over two living daggers. Then again Gul'dan was alive in this time and place. That was a frightening thought.

"Commander Teraka," Khadgar said, sweeping into a bow.

The orc woman snorted and strode over to join the others around the map. She was utterly average at first glance; average height, average build, nothing remarkable about her. Teraka's skin had a greenish cast, marking her as an orc descended from those who'd first crossed through the dark Portal into Azeroth and not one of the local orcs. Her long, dark hair was plaited into many braids and bound in in a tail. She wore well made dark leathers which made no sound as she moved. The daggers on her belt, even sheathed, emanated a deadly aura. Her daggers were rumored to have been crafted by Wrathion, the self proclaimed prince of the black dragonflight and possible author of the current conflict in this alternate reality. 

"What do you want now?" Teraka asked.

"I'm here offer the use of a better mailing network. One that will allow you to better coordinate with your outposts here and with your allies abroad."

She regarded him for a few seconds, her face unreadable. "We have mail."

"You do," Khadgar allowed. "But your system, as ours was, is limited. The Shadowmoon Commander and I recently moved our nexus to make use of the ley line running under the tower I have just finished constructing. I wished to offer you the same mailing protocols used at home."

Teraka's eyes narrowed slightly but nothing else moved. "The price?"

"No price."

Teraka regarded him for a long moment before she crossed her arms. "There's always a price for Alliance help."

Khadgar smiled. This couldn't have been a better opening! "Well, strictly speaking, I'm not exactly offering on behalf of the _Alliance_."

The Horde commander's eyes narrowed again. "Then who are you offering on behalf of?"

Khadgar opened his mouth to speak then caught himself. He'd promised discretion, after all. He glanced meaningfully at the frostwolf chieftan and his mate and the other staff in the room.

Teraka snorted and waved a hand beckoning Khadgar closer. "Do your privacy spell thing, then," she said. "They can stay."

Nodding Khadgar crafted a privacy veil around the immediate area. "I appreciate that. I am here on behalf of the interests of Azeroth."

"Meaning what?" the rogue demanded.

"My colleagues and I are pursuing changes in policy. Changes which mean we are all less restricted in the sorts of activities we might do."

"Policy changes," Teraka said, looking him up and down. She quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't have problems doing whatever you wanted before."

Which was technically true. "Now it means I have additional support I couldn't count on before."

"What support?"

"That of my peers."

"The Council."

"Among others," Khadgar allowed.

"Why don't I have anything official?"

"Because this decision happened yesterday. Unanimously, I am pleased to add."

The orc's other eyebrow lifted. "Proudmoore's allowing the city to go neutral again since Garrosh is out. Huh."

Well there was certainly nothing wrong between her ears. "I have been asked to be discreet about that information until we've had a chance to make our new policy public."

"What changed?"

"As you have already concluded, the council's problem was with Garrosh Hellscream and his ilk. Given the change in Horde leadership, recent cooperation and the current expeditions here as well as some other factors, we decided it was best for our people to resume our previous stance."

"Unanimously."

"Indeed."

"You didn't answer the question. What changed?"

"This policy is one which was proposed a few weeks ago. Only yesterday were we able to discuss the implications and vote." It really wasn't his place to discuss the full internal details of Dalaran's economy. She would probably figure it was the Trial which wasn't entirely incorrect.

"Telling me isn't discreet."

"Actions speak louder than words and I want you to know the reasons behind my offer. More official communications will come as soon as we settle our own affairs."

She mulled that over for a long moment then nodded. "If this is an Alliance trap I will kill you." She made a shooing motion. "Find Gerti and Val'ket and do what you need to do."

Khadgar blinked, gulped then nodded. "As you say, Commander." He took down the privacy screen and went to go find the other mages.

Khadgar's shiver as he left the warm confines of the commander's hut had nothing to do with the chill wind. Teraka would kill him if it was a trap. Fortunately for him it wasn't a trap, but it didn't make her words any less chilling. Shaking himself he looked around. Frostfire's garrison was growing with the aid of the frostwolves, but Khadgar knew that a conflict with the local Ogres was all but assured. Access to a better network of contact would help but perhaps there could be more done here. But first, he had to make good on his current promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar attempts to diplomatically promote the Kirin Tor's plans while he assists the Horde garrison. Unexpected parties attempt to ruin his day. Modera shows up in Jaina's office with an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you JThorsten for the prereading and general awesomeness! :D  
> Thank you to the folks who have left me kudos and thanks to Komneid128, Vithralith and Deadly_Nightshae who left me lovely notes last chapter!

_Khadgar's shiver as he left the warm confines of the commander's hut had nothing to do with the chill wind. Teraka would kill him if it was a trap. Fortunately for him it wasn't a trap, but it didn't make her words any less chilling. Shaking himself he looked around. Frostfire's garrison was growing with the aid of the frostwolves, but Khadgar knew that a conflict with the local Ogres was all but assured. Access to a better network of contact would help but perhaps there could be more done here. But first, he had to make good on his current promise._

* * *

Khadgar looked around the garrison. Stout palisade walls had been erected and most everyone was clustered around a few small tents, but further amenities were clearly being planned based on the work being done to clear and level ground. There were more tents outside the walls as well so he imagined they would expand the walls at some point. There was a delightful symmetry between the alliance garrison in Shadowmoon and the one here; so similar despite the differences on the surface. But right now he had some work to do, preferably before night fell and Cordana pestered Zaliya into following him here.

He found the two mages who'd been part of the original Horde contingent speaking with another familiar figure. Go'el, once known as Thrall, was conversing with a cluster of people gathered around a large bubbling cauldron. The scent of mulled cider reached Khadgar's nose a moment later, making his mouth water.

"Dere he is now," Va'lket said, noticing Khadgar approach. Go'el turned and smiled in greeting. He picked up one of the mugs from the small camp stool beside the fire, filled it and handed it out towards Khadgar. Most of the others present eyed the human mage cautiously then decided they had other places to be, leaving Go'el, the mages and some of the local orcs who didn't care about humans one way or the other.

The warmth of the mug and the fire was most welcome and the cider even better; spices and fruit mixed together and mulled over a low heat for hours. Khadgar blew on the drink with a touch of frost so it was cool enough to drink.

"Did the commander decide to expand the communication network?" Go'el asked.

Khadgar held up a finger as he drank the entire mug in one go. He sighed and held it out towards the shaman. "Oh Light, that was wonderful. I would love another." 

Go'el chuckled and served him a second.

"Commander Teraka did approve of the expansion here," Khadgar said, nodding thanks as he accepted the mug again. He looked across at the Horde mages who'd remained with them. "If you wouldn't mind assisting me we can adjust the connections this evening. We'll be using the same spellwork protocols as used in Azeroth if that'd be acceptable," Khadgar said, looking between the two mages.

Val'ket nodded. He tipped back the last of his mug and unslung his staff from his back. "Ready when you are, mon." He was young but cautious and mellow for a troll male in Khadgar's estimation. His bright green mane in its multitude of braids was pulled back out of his way.

The other mage was a goblin woman with long purple hair currently pinned into an elaborate bun, not a hair out of place. Even abroad in a time and place not her own she'd taken the time to apply makeup and dress well so she looked appropriately impressive. She didn't guzzle the rest of her drink down, but then Gerti Frazzlespark was far too refined a lady for such things as guzzling. 

Though Khadgar had heard intriguing rumors of her tavern prowess.

"Let's get it done then," Gerti said. She looked around the walled in portion of the encampment with a critical eye. "We should probably do this outside the walls. Just in case someone bursts into flames again." She wiggled her fingers at Go'el in a little wave and began to walk towards the gates.

"Dat was one time!" Val'ket said, following after her.

Khadgar finished his second mug and thanked Go'el with a nod and small word. The orc looked like he'd wanted to continue the conversation so Khadgar paused.

Go'el's eyes flicked to the other mages then back to Khadgar. "If you would have a moment later, Khadgar I would speak with you."

Ah. Hmm. "If we have the time, certainly," Khadgar allowed. "I wouldn't wish to overstay my welcome here. I know things can get a bit... tense."

Go'el's eyes tightened and he inclined his head. "I understand."

Khadgar smiled and hurried to catch up to the other two mages. When they were outside the palisade walls they found a nice, clear patch of snow and spread out into an equidistant triangle.

"I'm gonna assume you've got someone back at your tower?" Gerti asked as she rolled her shoulders then summoned her staff.

"I do," Khadgar said nodding. "If you will follow my lead?"

The two mages nodded and Khadgar slipped into a light trance to lead the working. He'd never really minded joint workings, finding that he understood his fellow mages much better afterwards. While they could be extremely intimate, for this casting they wouldn't be getting into one another's metaphysical pants this time, he thought with a chuckle. This would be more like being on a rowing team - close but not enmeshed.

Val'ket's power was wild and eager but the mage kept it leashed well. There was always something very primal about the magic of a troll mage, Khadgar thought. Val'ket's arcane signature _blazed_ with surprising intensity for someone so outwardly relaxed.

In contrast to Val'ket, Gerti's magic was precise and orderly at it's core, tending to fuzzy chaos at the edges. She too was fairly powerful, but her magic tasted of the Arcane school most of all.

"If we're ready I'll be bringing in Zaliya at the tower for this," he warned the two mentally, using the connection of the spellwork to carry his thoughts. He felt their wordless assent carried back along the same connection then reached out along the leylines of this Draenor to his tower. 

Zaliya's power answered back. Or rather, her power and that of her associate. Khadgar had not known the worgen mage before she'd become host to the spirit of the blue dragon Tarecgosa, but her magic was easy to discern. Worgen had a sense of wild willfulness, an almost ferocious aura in their magic. Zaliya did not favor one of the schools of magic above the other and the lack of a distinct impression from any was a signature all its own. 

The spirit of the blue dragon leant her power as well; deep and strong, Khadgar could only guess at how immense her power must have been when she'd had a physical body. Tarecgosa's power was cool and deep like a soothing mountain lake, sparkling with what he could only quantify as joy. Khadgar loved working with Tarecgosa and was finding he felt a kinship with the spectral dragon.

Along with their power came Zaliya's amused mental voice. "Took you long enough.".

Khadgar didn't need to see to feel the smirks from the Horde mages. He chuckled.

"Had to ask permission and then we stopped for some lovely mulled cider."

"Bring some back. Your tower is damp." Zaliya retorted. "We'd better hurry though before Cordana comes looking for you. The path she's worn in the dirt outside is impressive."

Khadgar frowned a bit in concern for his babysitter as the other mages present laughed. He drew their attention to the work at hand. "Yes, well, let's not keep the warden waiting shall we?"

He plunged eager metaphysical fingers into the depths of draenor. Frostfire didn't have the deep arcane leylines other places in the world did, but he didn't need a large one when he had such capable help.

The Horde connections weren't as well established as the Alliance ones due to their location but because of this they were a bit more slippery. He drew on the collective power of the mages in the working to strengthen and solidify those connections. Hopefully none of the mail receptacles would explode. It had happened once and Karlain had never let him forget it. He gave those collected energies to Val'ket to watch while he and Gerti laid out the security spellwork.

Khadgar fed the goblin power while she assembled the warding and spellwork, keeping the key details to herself. While it was possible to intercept mail, it was far harder if one didn't have the key signatures needed to unscramble the protections placed on letters in transit. It was an ingenious design which had its basis in the court intrigues of Queen Azshara and her Highborne and had been modified and modernized over the ages. Mailing portals in ancient places could still work! It was fascinating! 

Gerti Frazzlespark was a deft hand at assembling what she needed quickly and efficiently. Khadgar hadn't known her at all before she'd been part of the volunteers to cross over with the initial expedition, but Zaliya respected her work and so did Archmage Spellsong it turned out. It was becoming clear to Khadgar why they held her in esteem despite being aligned with the Horde. Khadgar adjusted his draw upon the distant leyline at her deft direction and hoped that one day the Kirin Tor could count on her power. When her work was done she took the -complicated ball of energy and merged it with the lines Val'ket held. When this was done she pushed the lot in Khadgar's direction.

"If you would be so kind," he sent to Archmage Zaliya. Instantly power surged from his tower, reaching out in his direction. He braced himself and caught the pulse, grunting as the wave slammed into him. "Thanks," he replied, even his mental voice wheezing a bit. The writhing energy did not wish to be out of place so he worked quickly, now the one drawing on the support of his fellow mages as he began the final incantation which would link the two lines together. He breathed a sigh of relief as the spell completed. He felt it ripple outwards along the mailing lines they'd already established.

"Well," Khadgar said along the mental link, grinning at his companions, "that does that."

"And the wards check out," Gerti said as she tapped at the spell with a well-manicured fingernail. The goblin grinned up at him. "I had twenty gold on this not being a trap. Thanks Khadgar!"

"Er- You're welcome Gerti," Khadgar said gravely. "Well I thank you all for your assistance in-" Khadgar paused as something Not Right set his teeth on edge suddenly. The goblin and troll tensed in nearly the same moment. Val'ket recovered first, his eyes narrowed as he began hunting for the source.

"Khadgar?" Zaliya asked, her mental voice distant.

"A moment if you please, Archmage," Khadgar replied as he took looked for the source of the ill feeling. "Something is not quite right."

Mage Frazzlespark called out wordlessly and leveled her staff just as spectral hands rent open the air. Her prismatic shield blocked the volley of shadowy void energy that flew from the hands of the advancing ogre. Around them more portals opened allowing Iron Horde and ogres into the area. 

"We're under attack!" Khadgar said just as a rather boulder hit him in the side, knocking him off his feet. Dazed, he lost the connection to the other mages. He managed to bring up a shield around himself before the earth elemental dropped an even larger boulder on his head. The rock impacted on Khadgar's shield sending a jolt through his bones. Khadgar gritted his teeth as he held the shield up under the assault.

Horns sounded from inside the garrison and warriors from the Horde poured forth to engage the enemy. The elemental dropped the rock it was holding onto the shield again and Khadgar grunted as it tried to push the rock through. Suddenly the pressure ceased. The elemental picked up the rock and seemed to consider what it was doing. It backed away from Khadgar, turned towards the largest group of Iron Horde and began to assault them. Khadgar scrambled back to his feet and looked around. It was clear one of the friendly shamen had helped him but which- Go'el!

Khadgar's shield blocked a volley of fireballs from the assaulting warband as he fell back to Go'el's position. He and the other shamen appeared to be regaining control of the enraged elementals being used, but the Orcs with firearms and Ogre mages weren't so easily dissuaded.

Gerti's arcane blasts fell with pinpoint precision as the druids called down power from the skies to burn their enemies. The warriors waded into the fray bellowing war cries which were answered in equal measure by the attacking force. Khadgar unleashed his own volley of energy driving back some of the Ogre mages who needed to construct shielding rather than press their attack. The Commander appeared in between the two men suddenly.

"We're deadlocked. Do you see their commander?" Teraka asked, dark eyes scanning the enemy.

On the far ridge the fearsome howl of the Frostwolf riders could be heard. Word had been sent to them but they were still far away by Khadgar's estimation.

"No," Kadgar said as he began to construct a shield trying to encompass as many allies and as much of the garrison has he could. His working was just in time as the Iron Horde managed to bring a cannon to bear against them. The shell hit the shield and shattered on impact. Khadgar leaned heavily on Atiesh as he continued his channel.

"There!" Val'ket said, sending a lance of fire streaking towards the backline of the advancing enemy forces. Khadgar looked and made out the figure the troll had spotted. An orc clad in dark metal and the bones of so many creatures no skin could be seen. Standing beside them was an ogre mage, apparently taking orders.

"Good eye!" Teraka said, slipping away into the chaos.

Death knights and warriors in plate clashed three to an ogre barbarian while druids and rogues ripped and tore at the enemy. The frostwolves who'd been present joined with war cries of their own, their mounts ripping and tearing to hold the line while their brethren ran in to reinforce the garrison until further reinforcements could arrive. Another shell hit the shielding and Khadgar grunted. He looked behind their backline group and saw grunts were pulling the wounded back to be tended by healers. He could possibly assist with devastating force but that would leave everyone in the garrison unprotected. A second canon rolled out of a warlock's portal and Khadgar narrowed his eyes. The energy had come from near the attacking war-band's leadership but he was uncertain by who- No! There! An ogre in dark robes gestured and a small imp appeared in a spout of green fire. It turned and capered towards the enemy, tossing green fire which stuck to armor and burned.

The two enemies were indeed at a standstill for the moment. Something needed to tip the balance. Khadgar weighed his options then grinned as he saw something the attacking force most certainly did not.

The dragon dove out of the sky like a falcon pursuing a pigeon. She flipped her wings and righted at the last moment speeding just over the heads of the enemy. As she passed, she blew out a curious mixture of arcane energy and actual fire. Her pass completed the dragon sped away, quickly outdistancing the weapons and spells of the attackers. She came around from behind the garrison then landed near Khadgar, the mages and cluster of shamen. The spectral form of the dragon faded away as archmage Zaliya leveled her weapon against the attackers and began to systematically shoot lances of fire at whatever target Gerti was attacking.

Closer to him a figure in a long dark cloak was cutting a swath through the ogres and heading his way. The screaming and disruption within the Iron Horde formed a bow wave before the warden. Death remained in her wake. One unfortunate ogre in mismatched armor stood between Cordana and Khadgar. The warden's weapon sliced off an arm then took both heads in three motions, spattering the snow with blood. The owl-shaped helm had a line of red splashed across the front and the warden's glowing eyes were dangerously narrowed as she sprinted to his side.

"We'll discuss this later," Cordana promised. Khadgar felt it most wise to say nothing in reply.

There was a commotion in the backlines and Khadgar saw the ogre mage was already dead and Commander Teraka was fighting the bone-encrusted orc. Her daggers flashed, sending arcs of bright red blood into the air and to join what was already on the snow. The Orc threw the warlock into the path of those daggers buying herself some time. It wasn't enough. Teraka dodged the warlock and sank her blades into the flesh of the orc commander. The commander staggered, clutching their throat.

Portals opened on the field and the horn of retreat blew. But the warlock had not been the one to cast those portals. Khadgar looked around then saw another figure on a ridge further away. It gestured and the portals closed, blocking off whoever hadn't been fast enough to escape. 

The reinforcing Frostwolves swept down on their mounts and the unlucky stragglers were utterly crushed between them and the advancing garrison forces.

The entirety of the battle had perhaps taken five minutes.

Some of the outlying tents had been toppled or set ablaze but the garrison itself stood. The snow was red and wet with hot blood. It was already beginning to re-freeze as the bitter wind picked up. The shamen were soothing the lost looking elementals and sending them away. The wounded began to stagger back behind the walls as everyone took stock of the situation and looked for lingering threats. rangers disappeared into the snow in small groups, looking for stragglers or additional attackers.

Teraka was suddenly there, casually cleaning off her deadly blades. A tauren death knight dragged the remains of the orc who'd been leading the assault closer. Khadgar could now see that the bone had been lashed and bolted to heavy metal plates all over the orc's body. The death knight let the body drop then crouched down to remove the helm. It took some twisting and effort and revealed that the metal plates had been drilled into the orc! 

"Blackrock," Draka said as she too crouched by the body. The helm was finally flipped back, an armored faceplate covered by a rylak skull. "Why would they do this to themselves," she wondered aloud. "It's insanity."

"They think it will bring them power and glory," Durotan answered.

"Feh." Draka rose and looked around. "I do not see members of the other Orc clans among the bodies."

"Nor I. They appear to be all Blackrock. This time," Go'el said as he looked around the battlefield. "Those were Bladespire ogres."

"Some of their accursed mages, yes," Durotan said. He eyed the mages present when Gerti audibly 'Harrumphed' at him. "The Bladespire Ogres have long been a problem for the Frostwolves and with the backing of this Iron Horde then have only grown bolder."

"Archmage, we are leaving," Cordana said, interrupting. Rather rudely Khadgar thought.

"In a moment, Cordana," Khadgar said, patting her shoulder. "Is there anything else we can do to assist, Commander?" he asked Teraka.

The orc woman considered a moment then shook her head. "Possibly when we make our final push against the Bladespire's stronghold but right now? No. Go back to giggling in your tower, Khadgar." 

The line was delivered with typical dryness but Cordanna practically bristled. Khadgar stuck Atiesh out before her, placing the butt of his staff into the slush at their feet. "My services will be available to you should you need them, Commander."

Teraka nodded then looked over at Archmage Zaliya who was grinning a bit toothily at some of the Frostwolves. The Orcs from Draenor still weren't certain what to make of the worgen.

"Archmage Zaliya."

The worgen looked over, ears perked forward. "Eh?"

Teraka smirked. "The dragon was a bit over the top."

Zaliya shrugged and smirked. "Seemed like a good distraction." She straightened and picked up her staff. "Well. I should return. They weren't attacking us just now, thank the Light, but that doesn't mean they won't sometime soon." She waved a hand. "I was never here."

Teraka snorted. "Of course not. You were eating chocolates in your cozy garrison."

Zaliya's grin got a bit more toothy. "Quite right. Also, because I am not here, you did not hear from me that we've pushed back the Shadowmoon."

Cordana made a strained sound. Khadgar patted her shoulder again.

"Well, if I were aware of such things I might possibly say good riddance," Teraka said, a hand on the hilt of one of her daggers. She nodded subtly to the tall and silent death knight who still stood nearby; the only one not feeling the cold. "Got a few who'd love to see Ner'zhul dead. I wouldn't mind a bit come to think of it. Can't say there'd be any tears if word reached us of his death."

The mage smirked back at her and began to conjure a portal.

"Hey Zal?" Gerti Frazzlespark spoke up, elbow held in one hand as she examined her nails.

"Hmm?" Zaliya finished her cast the the portal hovered in mid-air, leading back to Khadgar's tower.

"Tavro Shimmershield in your camp by chance?" she looked up.

Zaliya smirked. "He is."

Gerti pursed her lips then waved dismissively. "Tell him I said hello." She turned and sashayed off.

Zaliya snorted and looked at Khadgar, gesturing towards the portal.

"I was thinking perhaps I'd stay-"

"We're going," Cordana said. She grabbed Khadgar's upper arm and dragged him towards the portal.

"Cordana! Really-"

"Keep walking, Archmage," she said, shoving him to the portal's field. Suddenly he was back in Zangarmarsh.

"Cordana! Really!" Khadgar said, wresting his arm away.

"My job is to make sure you stay safe!"

"I was perfectly safe!"

"You were in the middle of the _Horde_ garrison!"

"I was! And nothing happend! I was perfectly safe!"

"You were attacked!"

"The Horde garrison was attacked by Bladespire ogres and Iron Horde," Kadgar said. He set Atiesh down and drew himself up. He and Cordana were of a height and he glared at her helmet shrouded eyes. She glared back at him.

"Wow, look at the time. I have important commandeering to do back in Lunarfall," Zaliya said. 

Khadgar had entirely forgotten the other archmage. He turned towards her. 

Zaliya made 'finger guns' are the pair and winked at Khadgar. "You two have fun." Then she activated her hearthstone and disappeared in a flash with a small 'pop' as air rushed into the space she'd just vacated. 

Cordana sputtered.

"Well, shall we have a civil conversation?" Khadgar asked, turning back to the warden.

"You are not to race off unaccompanied, Archmage!"

"I was hardly unaccompanied! Mages Val'ket and Frazzlespark-"

"Are Horde!"

"Are Mages!"

"How can you deal with them! With any of them!"

"They acquitted themselves well when we first came up against the Iron Horde."

"Khadgar!"

"Cordana if you had been with the initial landing you'd have seen that not only are they talented and powerful mages, they are decent people as well."

"A troll and a goblin."

"Yes. And they are here for the same reasons we are. To stop Garrosh. To stop the Iron Horde, the Shadow Council and anyone else who would invade our word."

"You really believe they won't just rally with Hellscream once they catch up to him?"

Khadgar shook his head. "I do not. I know Val'ket lost a lover to Hellscream during his tenure as Warchief. I believe the fallout from what happened in Darnassus only made him hate Garrosh more."

A sharp scoffing sound came out of Cordana's helm. 

"It's true. If you took a moment to see these people as potential allies you might find you have more common than you expect!"

Cordana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what do you know of the troubles of Azeroth when you have spent years in a ruined version of this place," she said, gesturing around. 

Khadgar flinced. That was a well sunk blade. He hadn't intended to neglect his own world, but he'd been required in Outland. A'dal had needed him there and he'd needed the Naaru's guidance. He was stronger now than he'd been in years and Azeroth needed all the strength he could give.

"This world is not the one you knew, Archmage," Cordana continued, unaware of Khadgar's inner thoughts. "There are dangers here that will be surprising and unexpected. The history of this place has changed. This is not Outland." She blew out a long breath, her gauntleted hand tensing on her crescent before it relaxed out. "Let me do my job."

Khadgar took a moment to center himself as well. She had been given orders. She would follow them; she was a Warden and they were all a bit... focused.

"I have a job to do here as well, Cordana," Khadgar said, able to speak in a lower, gentler tone now.

"Your job is to find Garrosh Hellscream so we can drag his sorry carcass back to Azeroth."

"In part," Khadgar said. He gestured for her to accompany him back into the tower. "But I have taken on some additional, oh, call them side quests?" He arched an eyebrow then it dropped. "No. These are important tasks." He grew serious then cast a privacy spell once they were alone in the main room.

"Cordana, there are terrible things out there. I've seen what some of the worst of those things can do to a world. What they did to _this_ world. I will not allow that to happen to Azeroth. To that end I will embrace whatever means or alliances I can to prevent that."

Cordana stared at him for a long moment. "Even the Horde."

"Even our Horde. They have as much to lose as we do."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. If you wish you can accompany me and be a paranoid shadow as I do what I must, or we can see if your assignment can be changed. But I cannot stop what I am doing here."

"Your council won't like that."

Khadgar smiled. "Oh, I think you might be surprised."

* * *

Jaina woke a little after dawn and stretched, but did not wish to get up. Her bed was cozy and warm and she'd stayed up far too late the evening before. Kalec murmured in his sleep as she shifted on the bed. Good food and wine and then designing Varian's gift had helped her to finally relax and to put her worries aside. They'd been able to assemble the ward in a single evening which surprised Jaina and perhaps disappointed her a little. Constructing things was fun, especially with Kalec. She'd had most of the components on hand except for the stone and a few reagents, but she and Kalec had made a quick run to the Nexus and had obtained the missing pieces from there. 

Entwining their magic on a more complex and powerful working had left them both breathless and wanting. They hadn't necessarily needed to do so but it was _fun_. She stretched her arms over her head and grinned to herself. They'd eventually made it to the bedroom, but there had been a stop on the couch in the library. When they'd finally settled down afterwards, Jaina had almost immediately fallen asleep.

An arm slipped around her waist. "Do you need to go?" Kalec asked, voice slurred with sleep.

Jaina eyed her clock. She didn't need to be anywhere just yet and it wouldn't do for her to fall asleep in her meetings. She cast a quick spell, setting an alarm for later, and snuggled back down under the thick covers.

He rumbled contentedly and pulled her closer to him. "Mmmm good." Kalec buried his face in her bosom. She laughed sleepily and drew her fingers through his hair.

"Comfy?"

"Mmhmm," he said, nodding. "Dunno if I've mentioned it recently, but I like these." He rubbed his cheek against her chest.

She snorted a laugh. "Think you mentioned something about it last night."

"Good," he murmured. "I like when you run your fingers through my hair. S'nice."

She continued to do so. "It's pretty." Jaina wound a lock around her fingers then let it slip through. It had an iridescent sheen like his scales. "Do you make it iridescent like your scales on purpose or does it require an effort for it not to do that?" she wondered aloud.

"Hmm?" her sleepy dragon asked, opening an eye and looking up at her from his comfy spot. 

"Your hair. Does it look like this intentionally or does it just happen?"

"I can make it longer if you like."

"Oh?" she asked, curious.

He grinned. "Remind me next time I shift. If you like it I'll try to remember to keep doing that." He squeezed his arms around her then relaxed again. "Part intention, part it kinda happens. You get used to a form and you do it."

 

"And the shimmer?"

"I like it," he said. "Bit harder to get it to _not_ do that."

"You rarely wear your horns in this form," she said musing aloud as she drew her nails over his scalp. His eyes shut and he purred in pleasure.

"I don't like drawing that much attention," he said. "And they're not made for this body."

"Oh?"

"M'tall."

"You are," she agreed with a bit of a smirk. They'd needed to get a larger bed in part because of his height. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders. He was quite nice to look at in this form. Kalec said something and drew Jaina's attention back to him. She missed what he said because he'd rolled back into the valley of her breasts again.

"What?"

He moved his head so he wasn't muffled. "I hit my head on doorways."

Jaina laughed. He pouted at her and she soothed the hurt away with gentle petting. "I'm sorry. The image was funny. I imagine it hurts?"

Kalec grimaced and rose up on his elbows. He frowned in concentration and then the horns of his natural form grew out, parting his hair and crowning his head with ice-like bone. The outer set were small and likely easy to manage. The inner set were tall and large, adding to his considerable height.

"It does," he said when he'd finished the partial-transformation. "They're living bone. Knocking them against doorways or ceilings isn't pleasant."

Jaina reached up and Kalec bent his head so she could touch them. They looked like ice or cloudy crystal but were warm to the touch. "The others don't have horns like this," she observed.

"Hm?" he blinked at her, looking up through his lashes.

"Their horns look like bone," she clarified, tracing the spikes to their tip.

"They're not blue dragons," Kalec said. "When we're younger they look like the others. Once we're adults, as we grow in age and power they start to change. They get more pale and start resembling crystal. The exterior layers of the very oldest dragons actually crystallizes. Some of the Elders say it helps accentuate their spellcasting. Mine started to change early but I'm still a ways off before they start to actually crystallize."

"You're powerful." It always crept up on her in small ways. Jaina trailed her fingers through the drape of his hair and wondered at how lucky she was to have him. How lucky they are were. He was powerful but had a very great heart.

He shrugged. "It's a visible sign, yes. But it doesn't happen for every dragon. Tarecgosa's never did." He concentrated again and the horns went away. He shook his hair out and resumed snuggling against her chest. "And if I wear them I couldn't do this comfortably."

Jaina smiled. Her hands went back into his thick hair. "I appreciate not being stabbed."

He grunted a laugh then sighed out long. It was pleasant but a little chilly for sleeping. Jaina pulled the blankets back up to her shoulders. Kalec grunted another laugh from under the blankets now over his head. He crawled up on the bed and pulled her close.. He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped himself around her.

Jaina kissed his collarbone and sighed into his chest. As pleasant as the other way he'd been cuddling her was, she liked this better right now. There was something very soothing about being held close and hugged. In the warm cocoon they'd made of the bedding, Jaina fell asleep.

* * *

She woke to the chime of the alarm two hours later, as did Kalec. He grumbled and sat up on one arm, drawing up his magic for a strike.

"No," she said yawning, bumping his hand away. "Don't destroy my clock because you don't want to get up."

He growled and turned back to her, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face back into her chest. 

Jaina stroked down his hair with gentle fingers, smiling at his antics. It was very tempting to just stay here for the rest of the day, but she had too much to do. She tapped the crown of his head. "I need to get up even if you don't."

He growled and nuzzled her breasts. "I can make a compelling argument for you to stay right here." Kalec sounded far more awake than when he'd done this a few hours before.

"Yes you can, but I still should get up." She tapped his head again and he looked up at her. "Last night did you intend to tire me out so I didn't dream?"

He crawled up and braced himself above her, leaning down to kiss her gently. "That occurred to me after the library." He kissed her again. "Before that it was because you looked and smelled and felt so damn good," he admitted, his voice deep and growling. It shivered down to collect at the base of her spine. She gasped as he lightly nipped her shoulder. "But after the couch, yes. That was indeed my sinister plan." He wagged his eyebrows at her before sobering a little "Did it work?"

She reached up and touched his face, drawing her fingertips over his jaw. He leaned into her touch, rubbing his cheek against her palm. "It did," she said. "Thank you."

He smiled, darted in for another kiss then climbed out of bed and stretched, giving her a view of his very fine assets. He turned and walked towards his wardrobe and the view continued to be nice.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay here all day?" he asked, too innocently as he very slowly put on the dark navy robe he'd acquired someplace. It wasn't conjured and it absolutely swallowed Jaina when she wore it.

Jaina sighed and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. "Not today, unfortunately," she said, heading for the shower. Kalec snagged her fingers as she passed by and pulled her close. The fluffy fabric of the robe felt marvelous against her bare skin. Kalec kissed her, sweetly rather than intending to start something they didn't have time to properly finish.

"Call if you need anything. I'll swing by around lunch," he said, fingers stroking down her arms.

Jaina showered, dressed and hurried to her office, for once arriving when most everyone else did rather than early. She'd just sat down when Modera knocked on her doorframe then sauntered in. She paused, looking around.

"Late morning start?"

"A bit," Jaina said, trying to keep the blush off her cheeks.

" ‘Slept in?' " Modera said, her voice implying a great deal.

Jaina's cheeks blazed. "I was _sleeping_." She pulled missives from her inbox. "I was up late. Yesterday was... It was difficult but then Kalec and I started working on some Winter Veil gifts. We got wrapped up in the project and ended up working on it until early morning."

"Oh?" Modera asked, interested. She dropped into the chair across from Jaina's desk and leaned back. "Do tell."

Some of the tension in Jaina's shoulders eased a bit. "Varian and Anduin invited us to come for Winter Veil. We made a protective charm for Varian."

"Oh now I really want the lurid details," Modera said, grinning. She gestured for Jaina to go on while she conjured a cup of coffee for them both.

"At the base it's shielding charm that can absorb a great deal of damage and reflect it back. We decided to make it good for both magical and physical. It will transfer the blow into a kinetic blast. That part has to be activated by him, but the rest is passive. He likes to be in the thick of things so something like that being triggered by an attack wouldn't work as well."

"I want the exact details when you're done," Modera said.

"Actually we finished," said. "Kalec helped and between the two of us we devised the structure and imbued the stone we decided to use in one night. It took a lot of energy and several hours but we're finished."

"Oh," Modera frowned a bit. "Too bad. I was actually here to give you homework but perhaps that wasn't a good project for you anyway. Too small."

"Homework?"

"You, Archmage Proudmoore, need something magical to work on."

Jaina blinked at her for a moment, certain she'd misheard. "What?" she waved a hand. "Modera I have far too much to do."

The older mage smirked knowingly. "And none of it is magical in nature. You probably haven't had a good magical project in more than a year. I'm not talking about one-off enchantments. You need to get back into something challenging and a little bit more long term."

"Do you have a spare bronze dragon in your pocket to make that happen?" Jaina said with a bit more bite than she'd intended. But she couldn't just drop vital things and go play in her lab!

"Nope. You need to make time and given you don't have to personally oversee the coming and going on Thunder Isle and you've whipped everyone else into doing their fair share, you should have some time available to you."

"Well we've all just taken on a rather large political project," Jaina reminded her.

"You're picking up something you've been working on for years," Modera corrected, "and the rest of us are picking up the slack there too." She tapped her finger on Jaina's desk. "And when you were practically the only person working on that I bet you gave yourself time for research and study even if you were also running a city."

Jaina's lips compressed into a line. She _had_ given herself time to just read and study. By then her people in Theramore had run like a well oiled machine and everyone had free time.

"Antonidas had personal projects. So did Rhonin and Ansirem. The rest of us do."

"Even you? Or is pestering Archmages into homework one?"

Modera grinned back, not taking offense in the slightest. "Even me! Pestering archmages into additional skillsets and study doesn't take up the entire day, you know. You need something, too. Our governmental situation is going to survive this rough patch and I think you'll find more people are willing to move forward than not, Jaina."

"I have a responsibility to-"

"Yourself.” Modera finished for her. “You need a magical outlet or it's just going to start creeping out on it's own. It's good exercise for your abilities as well." The older archmage crossed her arms, unwavering, and arched an eyebrow. "You _do_ want to get back to having personal projects, don't you?"

She did. Light, how she did. Now that Modera had brought it up it was almost like a thirst. She'd taken time for herself in Theramore but it was a small city in a remote location, not a world-class hub of activity facing a contentious change in policy and population.

"When was the last time you did any research for yourself, Jaina?" Modera asked, tone as uncompromising as her posture.

Jaina folded her hands on her desk and closed her eyes. It had been before her city had died. Likely the very day before Kalec had walked into her parlor with Rhonin's letter.

"Jaina," Modera called, her tone gentle. The other mage's leather armor creaked a little as she sat forward. "You need this to be healthy in the long run. Pick up something old or maybe find something new and make a fresh start. You spend all day, almost every day here. You'll burn out or go insane."

Jaina wanted to take on something. She wanted to get back into the lovely lab she'd just set up and use the wonderful new library she was still assembling. But it seemed so... Shameful to indulge when so many couldn't, when so many relied on her. It would be so nice to do something... And if others had their own projects too...

"Come on," Modera said, grinning. "You know you want to. Don't make me bring the dragon in on my side. You know he'd agree."

Jaina bowed her head, admitting defeat. "Okay, I will adjust my schedule." She looked up at Modera and quirked her lips. "Anything specifically for my homework, Professor?"

Modera grinned. "Something that challenges you! Your pretty dragon can assist in the research part but you need something that pushes _your_ power. You haven't done anything personal in quite some time so whatever it is, pick something challenging." She sniffed imperiously. "And if _he_ isn't caring for himself either send him my way and I'll straighten out his scaly hide."

Jaina laughed. "Okay, okay. I just-" she stopped and looked around. "It just didn't seem right." Her shoulders sagged as she made the admission.

Modera patted her hand as she stood up with her coffee mug. "It's not only right, it's living well."

Jaina gestured to her desk. "I have some things to take care of but I promise I will give it some thought tonight. As long as nothing explodes."

"I will be holding you to that!" Modera said. "Also, day after tomorrow, unless you have a very good excuse, you're going to attend a battlefield awareness exercise."

"I am?"

"You are," Modera assured her. She turned to leave the stopped. "And another quick question. He's not forsaken but do you have any issues with Archmage Meryl Felstorm?"

Jaina frowned. "No, not at all." Her expression softened a little. "Have you heard from him? I do hope he is well." She frowned again. "Or whatever passes for well for him I suppose."

Modera smirked. "Well enough. Said he might be passing through." Modera turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Pick up a project Archmage!" The elder mage turned back to her at the doorway, her eyes sparkling though her expression was grave."Or I will pick one for you." With that threat she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the attack on the Horde Garrison in Draenor - and the unexpected Kirin Tor defenders - reaches Dalaran and Orgrimmar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal gratitude to JThorsten who looks over stuff for meeeeee <3  
> Thank you to Vithralith, Deadly_Nighshae, Komneid128, VividVert and Thesseli who left comments on the last chapter! <3<3 The support is much appreciated!!!

Jaina bit her lip as she read over the documents Karlain and Ansirem had sent to her that morning. Their plan was workable but it... She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It would be swift. The council would announce the change to the Kirin Tor's security forces and upper department management and then the rest of the city. It would almost restore the status quo the city had lived with since Rhonin and the sitting council at the time had allowed the Horde in the first time.

Almost but not quite.

Aethas Sunreaver was specifically banned from the city. His people had to be vouched for by a member of the Kirin Tor in good standing. Other persons from the Horde, mage and non-mage, were allowed to return. Most of their businesses and storefronts were still available and those who had been displaced would be guaranteed placement. If the Horde wanted to return at all.

Jaina glared at the blank pages of parchment she'd set aside. With no word from Khadgar she didn't want to speak with Vol'jin. She tapped her fingers on the desk as she looked across to the sitting area.

And she'd not heard from Vereesa yet either. Jaina took a deep breath and let it out. The Silver Covenant would have opinions about all these changes and before they'd been a core component of the city security. The ranks of Kirin Tor Enforcers had grown with the campaign in Thunder isle and Jaina suspected they would be involved in keeping the peace moving forward, but if they were also going to offer reinforcement in Draenor that would split her available power in two directions. Ansirem and Karlain's plan used the Silver Covenant but Jaina wasn't certain if they would be willing to act as they had done in the past. Some of those people and their families might even choose to leave Dalaran entirely. 

Jaina rubbed her temples and groaned. If Vereesa could be convinced to be an ally, Jaina thought she might have a reasonable shot at the rest of the Silver Covenant playing nicely. If Vereesa left it would be difficult. She was Rhonin's widow aside from being the leader of the most Anti-horde members of the city's population.

Well. Not anti-Horde so much as anti- _blood elf_ a small part of Jaina reminded her. She looked at the plans again. But the blood elves made up the bulk of the Horde mages and Jaina wasn't certain the orc mages would find much welcome at all either.

If they wanted to come at all.

Her inbox chimed and then a half dozen scrolls popped into the air one after the other. They fell into the basket with soft rustling as they settled. Sighing, Jaina sealed the plans with her notes in her top drawer and went to sort her mail.

She hadn't received a reply from Ysera but there were letters from Draenor bearing the seals from Khadgar and Zaliya. Both had been marked as urgent and the parchment pulsed with glowing light to catch her attention. She opened Khadgar's first.

_"Jaina,  
I did the mail upgrades we discussed before I left and I am now examining potential locations where we might open more permanent portals. There is one very strong convergence on the island off the coast of the hellfire peninsula. This is the island which is being surveyed by both Alliance and Horde. I almost regretted not setting up my tower there, but the island is apparently crawling with ogre mages making use of the local arcane topography._

_This might be an opportunity. I've asked Zaliya to send what she knows and I have included a copy of the ley-map we received from the Draenei._

_The Horde garrison was also attacked while I was there. Iron Horde and allied ogres. As I was present, and didn't wish to die myself, I assisted them in repelling the attack. Archmage Zaliya and Warden Cordana might also have made an appearance as I was speaking with Zaliya at the time the attack commenced. But this is all hearsay and there were spells and canon fire and I am an old mage and it could have just been some snow in my eye._

_The Horde commander certainly didn't extend her thanks or let us know they're moving against the local ogres to help foul up the Iron Horde supply lines."_

Jaina put a hand over her mouth as she read. She was glad Khadgar hadn't been killed in the attack and she even found herself glad that the garrison hadn't been slaughtered, but word of Kirin Tor assistance would get out and then-

Jaina paused as her thoughts caught up to her. She was glad the garrison hadn't been slaughtered. At once her feelings were familiar and strange. Shoving them to the side for the moment, Jaina continued to read.

_"There are three senior mages here, Magus Gerti Frazzlespark from the Goblins, Val'ket who is from the Darkspear and another who was not present for the fight - Tygus Dawnlight of the sin'dorei. The two I have managed to speak with thus far are intrigued at the additional resource I might have to assist, but are wary. They did not engage in the more hateful rhetoric but then I did not expect it from these two as they haven't in the past. Dawnlight is another story. He is... not a fan of us._

_Commander Teraka wants to know when official word is coming her way. She's a pragmatic orc and would rather see her enemies dead than fight us. I was possibly not as circumspect as I could have been in discussing our policy shift, but actions speak louder than words. Today I think our actions spoke quite clearly._

_I did not have an opportunity to speak with the others further but I will endeavor to do so with all haste. While my presence here is tolerated it isn't exactly new. I imagine word of a spectral blue dragon who turns into a worgen and a Warden fighting beside the Horde to defend their own gates will make its way to Orgrimmar quickly. I should note that Cordana was only present because she wished to extract me from the location and killing half a dozen Iron Horde was the more efficient way to do it._

_We have exchanged words on this subject but I have not acknowledged to her or the workers here the change in policy. I do hope it will be announced soon as I can feel movement here. There are forces at work and I believe further opportunities to promote our goals will arise shortly._

_Should I hear anything else I will let you know.  
-Khadgar"_

The other pages were the promised documents detailing sparse tactical information and a copy of a leyline map.

Jaina rubbed at her face. Word would almost certainly arrive in Orgrimmar soon and it would be best if she reached out to Vol'jin as quickly as possible. Two senior Horde mages out of three might be the best she'd have to go on given how rumors were likely to spread like wildfire.

Setting Khadgar's message aside she picked up Zaliya's. The contents were shorter and mentioned much of what Jaina had just read in Khadgar's letter.

_"Archmage Proudmoore,  
While setting up the mailing system the Horde Garrison was attacked. I went to Khadgar's aid and the Warden who'd been babysitting Khadgar tagged along._

_Was a bit of a fight but we turned the attackers aside. According to Tarecgosa, they have some pretty powerful warlocks on their side. I'm thinking Shadow Council._

_I'm also requesting additional backup and supplies from the Alliance so we can shut down Ner'zhul and the Shadowmoon clan as soon as possible. Some of the Knights of the Ebon Blade have requested they be on the frontlines of the final march. I'm inclined to let them so long as we can ensure they're protected from whatever necromancy might be thrown their way._

_Word's gonna get out that the three of us were there at Frostwall. If asked I'll use the same line Khadgar does - working in the interests of Azeroth. I hope it won't cause trouble back home with progress of that policy shift._

_We lost two scouts heading deeper into the continent. The Draenei lost more as well. Something is going on over there. I'll keep you informed as I learn more._

_-Zaliya._

_P.S. Tarecgosa says hello and to give her love to Kalecgos."_

Jaina set the letter aside and seriously contemplated conjuring a drink. The next two letters she'd picked up were from Queen Moira and High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. A heavy leaden feeling gripped her stomach as she opened the first.

_"Archmage Proudmoore,_

_I would love to speak with you as your convenience. I'm had my secretary include times.  
I look forward to speaking with you in Ironforge,_

_Queen Moira."_

"Okay, that one isn't so bad," Jaina said to herself as she read the schedule. She could even speak with Moira this afternoon if she wished. Given the accelerated speed things seemed to want to move in, that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Tyrande's letter was equally short but the night elf indicated she would be free to speak with Jaina on a schedule that suited her. If Cordana had sent anything, it likely hadn't reached Darnassus yet, but that would change soon.

Jaina sent off missives arranging times. At least here on Azeroth there wasn't a lag in the mailing system. And, if things went peacefully on this island on Draenor, Ashran it was called, then there might be little to no lag to Draenor in the future.

Jaina finally pulled the blank official parchment over. The Iron Horde had forced her hand into contacting the Warchief. Stomach roiling, she got up from her desk and walked outside onto her small balcony.

The wind had been getting colder as fall turned into winter. In the distance she could see the brooding spire of Icecrown. Soon the top would be obscured by clouds heavy with snow. From her vantage point, she could just make out what had been the Horde quarter. The buildings were conspicuous by their lack of light and smoke from active chimneys. Soon they would be active again.

Maybe.

"Jaina?" a polite knock on the door accompanied Vereesa's voice.

Jaina stiffened in surprise then turned. Vereesa was wearing a simple leather tunic and breeches rather than her uniform armor, her hair pulled back into a tail. The dark circles under her eyes stood out against her skin but her eyes were clear.

"Vereesa." 

Uncomfortable silence lingered between the two for a moment. Jaina gestured for her to come in and have a seat. Vereesa did so, closing the door behind her. Jaina conjured some tea both to give some normalcy to the meeting as well as to give herself something to do.

Vereesa accepted the tea. "Thank you."

"Welcome back."

Vereesa smiled thinly. "I'm not certain where to start." She tapped her fingers on the mug. "I am sorry for the things I said, Jaina." She rubbed fingers over her temple. "I'm going back to the monastery and I'm taking the boys with me. I think it will be good for all of us. There... there is a lot to go through."

"Oh," Jaina said, uncertain what else she could say. She was glad her friend was being helped but that didn't stop the selfish feeling of abandonment.

Vereesa's smiled sardonically again, unaware of Jaina's thoughts. "It might make things easier for you here with reintegration. I- the plan is not to leave forever. I don't think I could leave this city. It means too much to me and the boys, but we need to be elsewhere for a little while."

Jaina closed her eyes. "I can understand that." She'd only returned to Theramore a handful of times before its regeneration. Even now she'd only been back twice.

"I'll get the help I need at the monastery and I can be with the boys. Rebuild that relationship. I'm leaving good people in charge here though. And I am giving them orders to support you and the Council in whatever you decide is best for the city," Vereesa said, speaking quickly, the words tumbling out before she could edit herself. "My lieutenants will do whatever they need to do to coordinate with the rest of our defenders."

"When are you going?" Jaina asked.

"In a few days. I need to speak with the school and make arrangements for the boys to have some continuation of their learning. I think... I _know_ that we were all hurt but I need to be sure how I was feeling didn't hurt them. But I don't want this to be another disruption, so they'll be getting homework." She smiled and the expression was warmer and softer. "For them we'll be going on something a little like a vacation. We haven't done that in... a long while. I hope that getting to explore new things and a whole new place will help them heal whatever damage I might have done."

"You didn't-"

"Jaina," Vereesa snapped. She winced. "I didn't mean to cause any harm but I fear I have. If I haven't then I am damned lucky and some time in Pandaria won't hurt them. If I have then we can all step onto a healing path." She stared at her mug of tea. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay. I understand," Jaina said, reaching out.

Vereesa looked at her hand then took it, squeezing her fingers briefly before dropping it. "I have a lot to do to get my people squared away. I-" she sighed. "Jaina, I'm sorry I can't be in Dalaran right now."

"I'm sorry too," Jaina said. "But I think this will be good for you and your family in the long run. That's more important. The Council is in agreement on what we must do. You go do what you need to do for yourself and your family."

The High Elf finally gave Jaina a genuine smile. "I'll be back once I know the boys are okay. Once... I've had some time." She set the mug down and looked at her hands, folded in her lap. "The..." she trailed off. When she looked up her eyes were lined with silver. "Jaina they have people who specialize in speaking with children. This is something that can _happen_ to children." Vereesa squared her shoulders abruptly. "Anyway. I'll be gone for a couple weeks. Maybe longer. I won't be out of contact and I'll be able to keep in touch with the city. Before I leave I'll set up a meeting so we can go over the Council's plans and how the Silver Covenant _will_ be helping."

Jaina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you, Vereesa."

Windrunner left shortly thereafter leaving Jaina alone once more with the blank parchment and the letter to Vol'jin still unwritten. Well, if Vereesa could take steps forward then Jaina could take a few more.

Jaina sat down and wrote to the Warchief.

_"Warchief Vol'jin,  
I did not get to thank you in person for your understanding at the trial in Pandaria; Thank you."_

Jaina sat back, finding her hands had begun to shake and her stomach churn once more. She took a deep breath in then let it out at the same count. It was almost a minute before she could continue. But what to say?

Vol'jin had suffered under Garrosh personally. Differently than Jaina had, but he had suffered. His people had suffered. His people who yet lived. Jaina pressed her lips together for a moment, trying to calm herself. Many people had suffered. Baine Bloodhoof had lost a father. Many had disappeared during Garrosh's reign and there were missing spouses and siblings and children. Darnassus had been attacked. And Anduin had nearly died. As she'd nearly died.

Jaina glared at the parchment. She'd been hurt but she was alive. Anduin was alive. There were survivors were still alive despite Garrosh's mad quest for power and tyrannical rule. But now many were suffering on Draenor and that army, that war machine, would come here and hurt more of her people if it could. And if that were not enough who knew what further dangers that loomed in the Great Dark beyond, waiting to catch their world weak and unaware.

She'd told Anduin that she wasn't certain she could convince the Council, but she could control the destiny of her island home. Then the Council had been convinced to pursue this path. She'd done that. Varian had finally agreed with her because of the words of her student.

Jaina could not hunt Garrosh in Draenor, but she could help the ones who could. She could do this and spit in the eye of his plans. She picked up her pen again, her smile feral and sharp as she took more ink. 

_"As you may have already heard from your Commander in the Alternate Draenor, the Kirin Tor is beginning to enact a shift in policy. Garrosh was the author of the crimes against us. As Garrosh is no longer the Warchief, we have decided, unanimously, to return Dalaran to a place of neutrality."_

Jaina shivered as she wrote. Words that had once come easily to her now came as though dragged over hot coals and shards of glass. At least at first. As she wrote, she felt better about taking an active role in spoiling the plans of one who who'd killed so many and who would have killed her too.

_"If you are amenable, I would meet with you at a neutral place of your choosing to discuss this matter further. I offer Theramore Isle as one such location, but I leave the choice to you. The Kirin Tor is willing and able to assist the Draenor campaign as we once assisted the Icecrown campaign. I declare to you we are a neutral body once more._

_I await your response,  
Archmage Proudmoore"_

Jaina read over the letter then signed it and sealed it with her mage's mark. She stared at the parchment for a moment, then sent it off into the aether before she could change her mind. The howling voice that screamed in terror faded as she did so. Shivering she sat in her chair, shoulders slumping. It was done. The letter would reach Vol'jin and no doubt would be scrutinized and analyzed, but it was done. 

"Jaina?"

She looked up and saw Ansirem at the door. "Are you well?" he asked bushy brows knitting together.

She gestured anemically to the chairs before her. "I spoke with Ranger-General Windrunner."

"Oh," he said sitting down.

"She is going to be leaving the city for awhile with her sons but she has assured me that her people will be supportive of the Council and our plans."

"Well that's a relief!" Ansirem said. "I do feel much better knowing we've got her support and that of the Silver Covenant. So why the long face?"

"I just sent a letter to Vol'jin."

"Ahh," he said, drawing the word out. "Well. That's done then."

Jaina nodded. "Yes."

"Khadgar got more information about what the Horde thinks? What'd he find?"

"Two of the three mages he spoke with were guarded but not outwardly against it. The third wasn't present for the fight."

"Fight?"

Jaina rubbed at her temple. "There was an attack on the Horde garrison while Khadgar was there working on the mailing network as well as gathering information about the mood of the Horde mages. Zaliya was in communication and teleported in to assist in repelling the attack. There was a Warden present as well."

"Oh," Ansirem said, eyes widening. "Oh my." His brows furrowed. "A good thing you spoke with King Wrynn before this."

Jaina nodded in agreement. "Officially our mages both agreed to state they were acting in the best interests of Azeroth. However Khadgar has outright told the Horde commander that he has more resources available to him than before, from the Kirin Tor." Jaina looked off into the distance; she could see the edge of Icecrown if she leaned back a bit. "Vol'jin will hear about what happened soon if he hasn't already. I needed to reach out."

The other mage nodded slowly, thinking through the various trails of logical consequences. He looked up at her, eyes solemn. "Well, the proverbial ball is in his court now," Ansirem said.

* * *

The spirits whispered.

Vol'jin drew in a deep breath, inhaling incense, the scent of newly repaired wood, burning coals in the brazier and the faint static scent of an incoming storm. 

He exhaled and _listened_.

The Loa didn't appear before him but he could feel them all the same. Stronger than they'd been in some time; during Hellscream's rule they'd left with his people, then had disappeared entirely before he'd found himself again in Pandaria and had earned their favor.Their voices came with the wind. Change was coming.

Vol'jin chuckled. Change had come already.

Orgrimmar had never been a quiet city, but it had become subdued under Garrosh Hellscream's rule. The hustle and busted of the streets had returned with commerce and rebuilding. His people, his family, was secured. At least for now. Hellscream was still at large but the situation was contained... Wasn't it? He thought it was, but he wasn't privy to everything the Spirits were.

And so Vol'jin listened.

No answers were forthcoming but perhaps there was... anticipation in the air. Anticipation and nothing else. Vol'jin snorted and rose, stretching to his full height. The Spirits would do as they pleased and he would continue to listen and pray _they_ continued to find him worthy enough of their good regard.

He snuffed out his incense and walked down to where his met with his advisors and representatives of the races aligned with the Horde. He nodded at Varok Saurfang who represented the orcs of Orgrimmar. The veteran warrior bared his teeth in a friendly challenge then sipped from a tall stein. Also already present was Aethas Sunreaver standing in for Lor'themar, and an assortment of pages and heralds. The other advisors and representatives would be here soon. 

A pile of scrolls awaited him from various parts of Horde territory. One had been pulled out by an assistant. A barrier of energy surrounded the scroll. Aethas Sunreaver's eyes were narrowed as he appeared to be doing some form of detection spell. The parchment swiveled in the air revealing purple wax and the glowing sigil of a stylized eye. A missive from the Kirin Tor.

"You readin' my mail now, mon?" Vol'jin asked as he stepped into the throne room of the Warchief.

"No," Sunreaver replied, tone distracted. "Merely trying to ascertain if this is a trap of some sort."

 _Changes_ the winds laughed. _Be ready, mon._

Be ready? That was new. "Somehow I don't think that be any kind of trap," Vol'jin said.

Sunreaver's magic dissipated and the scroll lowered to the table. "I haven't detected anything, but still it would be prudent to be cautious, Warchief. The sender of that letter would see us all dead."

The representatives from the Forsaken and Tauren caught the last as they entered the room.

"Something the matter, Warchief?" the Forsaken asked. Gilbert Black had been something of a scoundrel in life and Undeath hadn't entirely changed matters. He was a good sword and straightforward but he was a Forsaken and Vol'jin knew he reported back to Sylvanas regularly. He counted on it.

"Maybe. Maybe not, Gil," Vol'jin replied. He inclined his head to the Tauren representative, Hurin Plainswatcher, a warrior brave from Mulgore who was counted as a trusted voice in Baine's circle. Plainswatcher flicked his ears in acknowledgement and took up his usual spot around the central table and map.

Vol'jin picked up the letter. He couldn't tell which mage had made the mark due to any sort of Arcane affinity but there was at least one mage working with his people to hunt down Garrosh like a dog. Go'el had sent glowing words of Archmage Khadgar's help. The archmage had even assisted his people in moving supplies and materials to the new garrison in the alternate Draenor - a move Vol'jin had only approved of with Go'el's support. Sunreaver wouldn't be this wary of a missive from Khadgar and he was therefore unlikely to be the sender.

Vol'jin broke the seal on the scroll and unfurled it, scanning down to the signature at the bottom. It had not been sent by Khadgar but instead by Archmage Jaina Proudmoore. No wonder Sunreaver eyed the letter as if it were a bomb.

_"Warchief Vol'jin,  
I did not get to thank you in person for your understanding at the trial in Pandaria; Thank you."_

_"As you may have already heard from your Commander in the Alternate Draenor, the Kirin Tor is beginning to enact a shift in policy. Garrosh was the author of the crimes against us. As Garrosh is no longer the Warchief, we have decided, unanimously, to return Dalaran to a place of neutrality."_

_If you are amenable, I would meet with you at a neutral place of your choosing, to discuss this matter further. I offer Theramore Isle as one such location, but I leave the choice to you. The Kirin Tor is willing and able to assist the Draenor campaign as we once assisted the Icecrown campaign. I declare to you we are a neutral body once more._

_I await your response,  
Archmage Proudmoore"_

"Huh," he grunted more to himself than anything. Laughter that was sound but not, whispered around him. _Be ready_ He narrowed his eyes and held up a hand for silence when Sunreaver opened his mouth. The elf subsided.

Be ready but for what? An attack? That didn't seem like Proudmoore's style but then she was a much changed woman. They were all changed. 

_Change_ the spirits whispered.

Vol'jin frowned and listened, but i If the spirits had more to say, they weren't ready to tell him yet.

Or maybe he wasn't ready to hear it in their opinion.

He shook his head and looked at his advisors. 

"We be hearin' from Draenor today?" He'd not heard from his commander yet, but given Archmage Proudmoore's letter there probably was a communication waiting for him.

"Yes, Warchief," one of the orc assistants spoke up. "Mail came earlier than expected."

Vol'jin gestured and the missives were handed over. On top was the one from Commander Teraka. He read the terse report within, then handed both letters to Saurfang and indicated they both be passed around. Vol'jin scratched blunt nails through his beard as he considered.

Their garrison had been attacked and the attack repelled. Teraka noted the presence of the two Kirin Tor archmages and, to everyone's surprise, a Night Elf Warden, had likely been the reason their casualties were injuries only - their unexpected disruption had given the commander a window in which to kill the Iron Horde commanding the attack. Teraka also had mentioned Khadgar spoke of a "shift in policy" and her mages had been queried by the Archmage for their opinions. 

The Kirin Tor hadn't needed to involve itself but Khadgar had made it a point to work with both sides when they'd all been laying siege to the Dark Portal. On the other side of the portal he'd worked with both groups as well. From what Vol'jin knew of the human, he largely did whatever it was he wanted- a maverick even among mages. If Proudmoore's letter was to be believed, then their organization was moving back into line with Khadgar's actions thus far.

Once the letter had been passed around, Vol'jin set it down on the center table beside the map of Kalimdor. The original Theramore had been crudely scraped away by Garrosh's knife at some point in the past. A replacement had been stitched back into place now bearing not the military markers of the harbor and keep, but a sigil that stood for a world tree. Druids from both his people and from the Tauren had confirmed the sudden appearance of the massive tree which would only grow larger as time passed. 

_Changes come. Be ready._

"What do you think, Warchief?" Saurfang asked, drawing Vol'jin's attention.

"Neutral," Sunreaver said, sounding a bit lost, his gaze distant.

"I'm still thinkin'," Vol'jin said as he took the throne and reclined back. The others took their own seats around him, settling in for the discussion. 

"You can't think you're going to go to meet _Her_ ," Sunreaver asked, seemingly waking up from his internal thoughts.

"I might," Vol'jin said.

"But what she did-" Sunreaver's mouth snapped shut when Vol'jin held up a hand.

"What she did was react to an attack on her friends and allies. You could be dead, mon. But you live an' many others. De Council blames you, don't dey?"

"Many of my people are dead!" Sunreaver snapped back, avoiding the question. "Killed by her pet rangers of the Silver Covenant."

"No one's deny'n that fact. All of her people be dead. Dat be a fact too. And what I also see is a fact is this mage, Khadgar, helpin' to clean up the mess Garrosh made, de mess _we_ have to deal wit'."

"Theramore," Saurfang said, drawing attention to him. The orc crossed his massive arms and tapped his fingers thoughtfully. "If you're going to meet with her, meet with her there. She's not going to blow up her own island again, and she won't harm a world tree. Darnassus and the Cenarion Circle would destroy her even if she were inclined to do such a thing." 

"Has anyone actually tested this so-called sanctuary space she has declared?" Sunreaver asked, a bit more subdued than he'd been a moment ago.

"Yes," Hurin spoke up. "I've been there."

The gathering turned their attention to the Tauren warrior. "The High Chieftain has been there as well," Hurin added. "I accompanied him, Archdruid Runetotem and my sister Kaleetha who represented our shamen in the Earthen Ring."

Vol'jin gestured for the tauren to continue speaking. Hurin did not speak often and some thought him slow, but Vol'jin knew the brave noted everything. He had the watchful eyes of a guardian. Like his father, Baine did not keep useless people in his retinue.

"It is small as such things go, but it grows. Already it is as tall as the tower that once stood there. No one bothered myself or the high chieftain even though we are not part of the Earthen Ring or the Cenarion Circle."

"What is the military power like there?" the forsaken asked.

Hurin shrugged massive shoulders. "None I could see. Some tents and temporary accommodations but nothing has been done to rebuild the walls."

"Yet," the forsaken spoke up again.

Hurin shrugged. "There isn't a _reason_ to fight and even if anyone did, there are the dragons."

"Dragons," Vol'jin prompted. Proudmoore had been kissing the former Blue aspect at the trial and rumor placed the dragon in Dalaran as of late, so perhaps his people?

"I only ever saw one or two at once, but there were more than two," Hurin said. "One was always sleeping near the tree. Big wyrms from the green flight. I couldn't tell you how many are actually in the area."

Saurfang snorted but made no comment. Vol'jin could understand his meaning easily enough; few would be stupid enough to pick a fight around a _Word Tree_ when it was just the Cenarion Circle who might take offense, but almost no one would be insane enough to pick a fight with a flock of green dragons, too.

Vol'jin considered the map and the colored spot of green on the island of Theramore. "Seems to me," the warchief said, drawing the attention of his advisors, "dat dere be no harm in hearin' what de woman has to say. And if dere's a world tree in me own backyard I should go pay respects to the loa dere."

Saurfang smirked. "Seems reasonable, Warchief. And if her offer is made in good faith, I can think of a number of ways we can get more resources to our Garrison using Kirin Tor help." He flicked out a massive hand and grinned another friendly challenge art Sunreaver. "Mages are good for tables and doors, eh?"

Sunreaver scowled at him and rubbed his arm. "I will be bringing this to Lor'themar," he said.

Lor'themar and Grand Magister Rommath would hear of it too, no doubt, Vol'jin thought. He nodded at the elf.

"Well dat's one matter settled. What's next?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina visits Ironforge and Darnassus and encounters opposition to reintegration, leading to further plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..also there is some drinking.
> 
> :D HUGE thank you to JThorsten who found my typos and pointed out where I was unclear.
> 
> Thank you to quackers and the anons who left kudos! Big thanks to VividVert, Deadly_Nighshae, Thesseli and Komneid128 who left me comments!

Jaina stepped out of the portal near a small pool of water in a secluded area of Ironforge. The city was just on the edge of being uncomfortably warm. She called on her frost magics to chill the air around her as it wouldn't do for her to arrive a sweaty mess. Ironforge was busy. Members of all races of the Alliance did brisk business at the auction house and at the shops in the outer ring. In the heart of the city was the great forge where the artisans of the Dwarves crafted new weapons, armor and devices. She also saw crafting of less martial use; plows, wrenches, hammers, and saws.

As she was expected, the dwarves showed her to Queen Moira directly. After passing through the Great Forge, she was taken to hall off the formal area where the Council of Hammers met. This area was less ostentatiously lavish but it was no less well made. Here was where business of running the dwarven kingdoms was actually done. The stonework here was a bit more worn where generations of hands had rubbed over sharp angles. A small fire and rich tapestries embroidered with the crests of the dwarven clans added cheerful warmth to the rooms. The scale was less grand than the halls and caverns outside, but still large enough even a Draenei would not have had to duck. The furniture too was built to accommodate many races with chairs built to scale for Gnomes, Dwarves and Humans.

Queen Moira had a suite of offices to one side, her area draped with the Dark Iron crests and heraldry. Though she'd been born a Bronzebeard, it was clear where her heart lay. Most of her staff were Dark Iron dwarves but many went about their days with less dour expressions than Jaina had beheld in the past. The Bronzebeards and Wildhammers present worked with them and at least outwardly they were doing so well.

"If you'll just wait a moment," Queen Moira's assistant said. "Can I get ye anythin'? Ale? Water?"

"I am just fine, thank you," Jaina said to the woman.

"Holler if ye need something, Archmage," the Dark Iron said before departing.

Jaina looked around. She'd not been in this office before and the parallels between Moira's and Varian's were both comforting and amusing. It was obviously a working office given the items on the desk and the wear. From her seat, Jaina could just see a small portrait of Moira's son in traditional paints and a newer photograph of the two graced the queen's desk. 

There were also pictures hung on the wall done in crayon, no doubt by the queen's young son. Jaina wasn't certain what all was depicted but there were bright and happy drawings with smiling people and smiling suns and smiling forges? One picture seemed to show someone playing with a very cheerful flame elemental. Jaina wasn't certain if it was the young prince playing with Ragnaros or if it depicted something else.The mental image of Ragnaros smiling was amusing, but given the Dark Iron's history of slavery under the Firelord, Jaina soon sobered into mild confusion over the drawing.

"Lady Jaina," Moira said as she entered the room from a side door. "Sorry fer th' wait," she said.

"I was hardly waiting. I thank you for taking the time, your Highness," Jaina said as she rose to her feet and greeted the queen.

Moira took the seat across from Jaina. "I was glad when you contacted me after we spoke in Stormwind just before the Draenor garrison reinforcements were sent over, but this is official business and not a social call I gather."

"I'm afraid it is business," Jaina said, a bit surprised that the queen seemed disappointed it wasn't a social call. "I'm coming on behalf of Dalaran to inform you of a change in our policy."

"Oh?" Moira asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The Council has decided we will readmit the Horde."

Moira froze entirely for a moment, suddenly as still as the stone constructs the Dwarves were supposedly evolved from. Jaina felt certain she'd shocked the queen.

"Dalaran is readmitting the Horde."

Jaina nodded. "Yes. I am informing our allies as a courtesy and through you I am speaking to your own Council. Word has not yet broken in Dalaran but it will soon."

Moira got up and went to a cupboard on the side, pulling out a small bottle of golden liquid Jaina was certain was mead. "May I ask what the vote was in the end?" Moira asked casually. She offered Jaina a glass.

Jaina was about to pass but then decided that it would be rude. "The vote was unanimous," she said, accepting the glass.

Moira blinked at her. "Unanimous."

Jaina nodded. "It is what is best for the city." And for Azeroth, she mentally added the last.

The queen knocked back her drink in one gulp then poured herself another. "Of all th' things you could have brought today, this didn't even cross my mind, Archmage," Moira said as she retook her seat.

Jaina sipped the drink. It was sweet, almost too sweet, and it had a kick. It settled in her stomach, golden and warm like a drop of pure summer. She stared at the glass in mild surprise.

"Well, Varian's going to have opinions."

"I spoke with him already, actually. He was quite calm. He had concerns, many of which are shared by the Council, but he understood the Council acts in the best interest of Dalaran."

Moira grunted. "Huh. Genn's gonna have puppies."

Jaina suppressed a smile. The Queen's assessment wasn't inaccurate. "I imagine he will have the most to say about this change."

"Y'speak with Tyrande yet?"

"She's next."

"That'll be interestin'." Moira nodded and sipped her drink. "Well, Dalaran is a sovereign state and you will do what you must for th' good of your own people. We'll be posting more guards on our end o' the portals, and I think we'll formally ask for Dwarvish mages to stand on your end too, because we have to do what we must. Bit blunt but there ye are. Security aside, I'll tell ye' what, it will be nice to have that avenue o' trade again."

The comment about stationing dwarf mages on both sides stung her pride a bit, but it wasn't an entirely unfounded concern. She could appreciate both the concern and the warning how the dwarves wanted to handle things. Varian hadn't stated such concerns but she would not be surprised in the least if he insisted on similar measures. And it might not be that bad an idea, either. "That is a sentiment I hope will be shared by many when this becomes public knowledge," Jaina said instead of the other thoughts she had.

Moira nodded. "Aye. Y'heard more from the Draenor front?"

Surprised, Jaina arched an eyebrow as she answered. "There was an attack on the Horde garrison by the Iron Horde and their ogre allies. The Lunarfall garrison is on guard for a similar attack on their location."

"Casualties?"

"Minimal injures on the side of our Horde. The attackers were routed, their commander slain by the Horde Garrison commander as I understand it."

"And how did you come by this knowledge?" Moira asked. "We've hardly heard a word from the other side from our own people let alone Vol'jin's lot."

Jaina considered for a moment then decided that it would not benefit her to obfuscate matters. "Archmage Khadgar was attending to items of logistical importance in the area of Frostfire. In the interest of not dying he helped to repel the attack."

"An forced your hand on this, I wager?"

"Just the timeline," Jaina admitted. 

Moira's eyebrows shot towards her hairline. "Aye?"

Jaina nodded. "We were moving forward but this has accelerated things."

Moira sipped her drink then studied her over the rim of her glass. "Setting all official titles aside and speaking personally and off th' record, how are you feelin' about this?"

Jaina huffed out a short laugh. "I was the one who brought the matter up to the council for a vote."

"Aye?"

Jaina nodded again. "It is what is best of Dalaran."

"An' I bet being able to support everyone hunting Garrosh doesn't hurt."

Jaina found her smile becoming sharper and she let it, uncaring in the moment if her diplomatic mask slipped. "That is certainly a benefit."

"So we'll be gettin' support like at Icecrown an' when we fought Deathwing."

"That is one of our goals," Jaina said. She sipped her drink.

"Good." Moira nodded. "And may we all see Garrosh Hellscream's end." She lifted her drink to Jaina.

Jaina lifted hers, returning the salute. The two reached across and clinked glasses then drank to the death of Garrosh Hellscream.

"This is remarkable," Jaina said, lifting the drink to indicate it was the topic of her comment. 

"It is! Let me send you home with a bottle. Tis fine stuff. Bit on the strong side."

"Thank you. It's strong but I imagine I can stand a bit here and there." She smiled. "Kalec is fond of sweet things and I've yet to see him actually become inebriated. I think he'll probably enjoy it too."

"He treatin' you well? Your dragon?"

Jaina smiled. "Quite well. He's very kind."

"Good." Moira said firmly. "How's he gettin' on with the mages?"

"It's been harder for others in Dalaran to accept a blue dragon after all the violence and loss. I think Kalec is winning them over bit by bit. He assists Archmage Modera with some of her classes and has joined the other Archmages in the civic duty rotations." Jaina sighed. "I have considered what might happen if more blue dragons were to show up. I would not mind, but I fear others would continue to be intolerant. Given we're already going to be looking at bringing in the Horde again I'd rather not push things in too many directions."

"If you don't mind me speaking on the topic. I've had occasion to learn a thing or two here in Ironforge."

"I would welcome any advice from what you've learned."

"The Dark Irons didn't trust me in the beginning. Said all sorts of uncomplimentary things about my husband taking a 'foreign bride' as if I wasn't a dwarf." Moira snorted and rolled her eyes. "But my husband was a Dark Iron and my child would be a Dark Iron and I was their Queen. So I embraced them wholeheartedly." She shrugged. "Hasn't been easy but it has become easier."

Jaina smiled. "Kalec's trying to do the same in embracing how we live in Dalaran. He wishes to fit in. I think it helps he was somewhat familiar with the other races already."

"And you with the dragons? Have you been able to fit in?" Moira asked. "He is a leader among them isn't he?"

Jaina looked up from her drink in surprise. "I like to think I'm somewhat more familiar with them now than I was." She considered. "But it wouldn't hurt for me to make sure I'm doing all I should be. The blues are... somewhat dispersed at the moment, but even so."

Moira nodded approvingly. "As for the rest, the way you might bring ''em over t'your way 'o thinkin' is to make it a familiar situation to see them around, to create opportunities to build trust. Hasn't been easy bringing the Dark Irons here. Lots of bad blood on all sides. But Dark Irons deserve to be here just as much as anyone else. We're kin. But all sides needed to feel it. Oh, we knew it intellectually but to feel it is somethin' else."

Jaina nodded, thinking. They were all mages after a fashion. Seeing Kalec acting as another archmage would be good, but Moira was correct; she needed to embrace his ways as well.

* * *

The Queen walked with Jaina back to where she might create a portal without disturbing anyone or be disturbed. It was close to where her son attended school with other sons and daughters of Ironforge. Prince though he might be, Moira had placed her child among the rest of his age-mates. Jaina felt glad for the boy as it sounded like he enjoyed the experience and was quite popular among his friends - of all the clans. Jaina rather suspected that was a strategic choice as the schools in Ironforge were newly integrated between the clans.

The mead had worked its way into her system and Jaina felt pleasantly warm with just the edge of floaty. It was far stronger than she'd expected and she probably shouldn't have had that second glass, but it had been... cathartic to drink to the death of Hellscream and also to turn the more formal meeting into a less formal one. 

"Winter break is coming for th' boy's schooling," Moira said. 

"He's excited for Winterveil I imagine?"

"Oh, aye. Keeps looking for his gifts, the scamp. Nearly found some too. Donna have clue how he managed it but I caught him right as he got to the trunk they'd been locked in." Moira shook her head fondly. "Had 'em moved to a vault in th' bank to keep him out!"

Jaina laughed. "Oh my. I suppose if he managed to find his way into the bank there would be larger concerns than him ruining the surprise."

"My thoughts exactly, Archmage," Moira said with a grin. 

What she was about to say was cut off by a ruckus ahead. Alarmed shouting collected a crowd on the far side of the open plaza. Jaina and Moira hurried forward as a gout of flame erupted over the heads of the gathered people. Moira's attendant pushed aside the crowd which parted once they realized who had arrived.

Prince Dagran was in front of the school with some of his classmates. They were all cheering on what at first looked like a small dog. It took Jaina a moment to realize that what she was seeing was some sort of fire elemental which had taken on the appearance of a dog. It looked like a corgi. It certainly played like a dog... mostly. Currently it was dancing on it's hind legs for the prince who held out a bit of wood like a treat. He tossed the stick and the dog jumped for it. The wood burst into flames as the elemental crunched it down.

"Mum!" The prince raced across to his mother skidding to a stop when he caught sight of Jaina. He bowed. "Lady Proudmoore."

"Prince Dagran," Jaina said, returning the bow with a nod.

"Mum!"

"What is this?"

"He followed me home! Can I keep him? Please?"

Moria looked at her son for a long moment, blinking.

"I think, if you would not mind, I'll take my leave, Queen Moira," Jaina said, doing her utmost best to keep the smile off her face. The little fire corgi sat on its rear, it's tongue lolling from one side in a good approximation of a panting dog.

Moira waved her off distractedly and Jaina made good her escape.

* * *

Darnassus was in many ways a direct contrast to Ironforge. It was a contrast of architecture and environment to begin with; where Ironforge was stone and earth, Darnassus was wood and nature. Where Ironforge was warmth, bustle and noise, Darnassus was cool, calm and quiet. Even though it was one of the great capitals of the Alliance and there was a bustling economy, the pace was not as frantic as in Ironforge. Perhaps it was because the Night Elves had spent so many millennia as immortal creatures - why hurry when you have all the time in the world? 

It was also, she thought with some amusement, well before evening. While many night elves had turned to a more diurnal schedule, especially in Darnassus, the majority of the population still preferred to be awake at night under Elune's light. Fortunately for Jaina, Tyrande graciously accommodated her daywalking allies.

The Temple of Elune was quiet during the day with only a few people up and about tending to the gardens or supplicants who might be awake. The acolyte who led Jaina to Tyrande was unusual because she appeared to be quite young, perhaps Anduin's age. The Night Elves had few children and the presence of someone clearly not an adult was notable. The young woman was apparently unused to being up at this hour and stifled a yawn as she led Jaina through the gardens. Jaina thanked her and tried to hide the amused smile when she left in a sleepy trudge.

High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind was perched on a bench with a simple cushion. A set of scrolls in a basket on one side. On the other side was General Shandris Feathermoon, her helm held under one arm as she stood by, waiting. Tyrande finished reading then handed the scroll to her adoptive daughter.

"See to it, please."

Shandria inclined her head then left, bobbing a respectful not to Jaina as she passed. 

Tyrande greeted her and the two sat on the benches in the sitting area. Tyrande frowned a little as she pulled out an opened scroll from the basket. "I believe I may have some idea as to why you are here," she said. "This has come to me from the Draenor expedition and one of our Wardens. Cordana had some... interesting things to say."

Jaina nodded. "That is part of it, but not all." Jaina paused to choose her words. "While the incident at the Frostfire Garrison accelerated our timetable, the Council has unanimously agreed to to readmit the Horde into the city. It is our intent to reinforce neutrality in the face of the Iron Horde, to support the expeditions there and for whatever else might happen in the future. Our issue lay ultimately with Garrosh Hellscream who is no longer Warchief."

An expression of thunderous anger crossed Tyrande's features so briefly Jaina wasn't entirely certain she'd seen it. Tyrande let the letter fall back into the basket. Her frown deepened.

"Are you so certain this is wise?"

"It is necessary for Dalaran and I believe it will be good for Azeroth."

"Nothing the Horde does is good for Azeroth," Tyrande retorted. "How can you trust them? After everything they did to us? To you?"

Jaina’s heart began to pound in her chest as the ever present doubt in the back of her mind tried to claw its way to the forefront again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, attempting to calm herself before she answering. "Garrosh killed my people. He ordered the attack on yours. He also committed atrocities against Vol'jin's people and Vol'jin is now the Warchief."

"And you think their good behavior and tenuous peace with us will hold? It has never held! Not since the Orcs invaded our world," Tyrande countered.

"They have behaved themselves on Theramore since I opened it," Jaina said, lifting her chin. Granted, there was very little on the island aside from Falahdrassil.

Tyrande's lips thinned. "They are an ecological nightmare, Jaina, consuming everything in sight. It is only a matter of time before they attempt to turn Ysera's gift into firewood."

"Should they attempt that I believe they will face not only angry druids, some of them from the horde races, but a few angry Shamen and a flight of angry green dragons to start," Jaina retorted. She bit her own lip and tried to calm herself. Getting angry would not help... even if part of her feared that.

"We have a common enemy in the Iron Horde," Jaina said. "There is an opportunity here."

Tyrande lifted one long, elegant eyebrow.

"We can work with them in Draenor. The Kirin Tor can be the vector just as we were in Icecrown and during the Cataclysm."

"To what end?" Tyrande asked, her voice crisp.

"We _kill_ their desire for the expansion and conquest on Azeroth," Jaina told her.

Tyrande's remote expression turned into a frown. "Explain."

"Garrosh wanted a war machine so he pushed for expansion into Azshara and Ashenvale-"

"Gallywix is invested in the logging and mining because it funds his enterprises," Tyrande interrupted. "Garrosh may be gone but the Goblins are still as greedy as ever."

"Gallywix is one voice in the Horde leadership and he is not the Warchief. Gallywix wants to expand trade opportunities. His empire is one of _finances_. He wants the mines and logging because it serves those goals. If there is better profit elsewhere he'll direct his focus accordingly."

"Are you suggesting we tell him to stripmine Draenor?" Tyrande asked, frown deepening.

"Not at all," Jaina said, her own voice becoming more strained. "I don't know what would work, but I believe more opportunities will open because of joint efforts in Draenor and in re-establishing Dalaran's neutrality."

"Nothing like this worked before-"

"No one but me has ever _tried_ before!" Jaina said, her voice raising as this time she interrupted Tyrande. " _Now_ it isn't just me. Khadgar is already there supporting these goals and the rest of the Council is in accordance. Varian is aware of our policy change and I firmly believe that he is now of a mindset that if there are opportunities to build he will take them. Baine's people aren't fond of the logging and strip mining anymore than your people are, but their hands were tied because of Garrosh."

"That is hardly-"

"If Varian hadn't changed his vote about Gilneas, your hands would have been tied as well. You could have continued to help them but they'd have been excluded. Eventually they'd have had to leave," Jaina pointed out. "Tervosh-" she paused as her heart clenched in pain over her missing friend and councillor. "Tervosh gave me a full accounting of that meeting."

Tyrande subsided but Jaina could tell she was not pleased.

"I don't know what Vol'jin will do, but there are political statements to be made in tearing down Garrosh's institutions, especially when they supported goals that hurt non-orcs. We have a window of opportunity _now_ ," Jaina said, leaning forward. She'd had to make these arguments before and as always a part of her disagreed, but in the end logic ruled. Dalaran would survive, the people she'd been tasked with leading would thrive. Her friends might even stop dying.

"Their focus is not on us or on the wars fought with us. Perhaps more importantly, our focus isn’t on the wars we have fought with them. All eyes are focused on the Iron Horde and on rebuilding in the wake of Hellscream's destruction. The Alliance is stable but the Horde is not - we can effect what direction they rebuild in." 

She'd told Anduin once that Dalaran could be an shining example for cooperation. She wasn't certain about _shining_ , not anymore, but she did believe a neutral Dalaran could help stop the cycles of violence. She had finally convinced one leader. If she kept following this line of thought, she might just convince the other.

She might convince herself.

"I have faith in my Goddess, Lady Proudmoore, but I do not have faith in the Horde. Trolls are conquers and their lust for such is only matched by the Orcs. I would have more respect for the Tauren, but Baine is young and untested and the Tauren have been less than impressive as potential allies. Cairne was killed by treachery within his own race! If they could not foresee and stop Cairne's death how could they stop another assassination? They hardly lifted a finger to stop Garrosh! What if Vol'jin decided to build another Zandalar? Would they stop him?History says it would be unlikely. And Sylvanas?" Tyrande shook her head. "She and her people exist in defiance of nature. The Undead are a perversion of life itself. I do not see the opportunities you speak of."

"I have to believe they are there," Jaina said. She had to believe that she was making the right choice. The alternative was unthinkable.

Tyrande watched her for a long moment before she finally spoke. "Dalaran is a sovereign nation," Tyrande said, shoulders slumping. There was a note of sorrow in her voice. "And as such you are free to do what you must." She squared her shoulders and met Jaina's eyes. "However Darnassus must do as it must."

"Meaning?" Jaina eyed her askance, blood rushing in her ears. She'd expected stiff resistance from Genn and perhaps reluctance on the part of everyone else. She'd misjudged Tyrande's feelings severely.

"Should the Kirin Tor readmit the Horde we will ask that the permanent portals here be closed. Kirin Tor mages will be allowed to construct individual portals, but only to Darkshore. Travel to our city will be by hippogriff or boat alone." She folded her hands and lifted her chin.

Jaina squeezed her eyes closed and she breathed out. She had hoped the High Priestess would be more understanding but it seemed that Tyrande's anger had not yet subsided to that point... Which made her wonder what was wrong with her that she wasn't still resistant.

No.

There were very good logical reasons for her to proceed with reintegration and the Horde was not Garrosh. _The Horde was not Garrosh._ The nations of Azeroth were aware of the possibility of another incident, indeed the whole of the Kirin Tor was, and they would not allow it to happen again.

But she could appreciate Tyrande's position, which is what made this so difficult.

At length, Jaina nodded. "I understand." She rose. She needed to leave.

"Jaina-"

"If you will excuse me," Jaina said, cutting her off, "I have much to do. We are not yet ready to make a formal announcement. I would appreciate your discretion." She didn't know if Tyrande wanted to convince her or if she wished to speak of something else, but Jaina needed to leave. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears again.

Tyrande rose as well. Was it sympathy in her expression? Regret? Whatever it was she was also unwavering on her position. "If word gets out it will not have come from me. I will ensure Shandris is aware of this fact, but Jaina, word is going to get out."

"I know. Which is why I must depart. There is much to be done." Jaina bobbed a small curtsey. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

Jaina returned to Dalaran and stalked to her office. No one bothered her on the way there which was just as well. After a productive meeting with Moira, Tyrande's resistance, as reasonable as it had been, was a blow. She'd thought she might be able to convince her! Which cast some doubt as to her ability to eventually convince Genn Greymane and anyone else who would no doubt object. It cast doubt on her ability to convince Vol'jin.

It made Jaina doubt her own feelings.

Jaina shoved her door closed, went to her desk and snatched up the mail. Nothing from Vol'jin. Some reports from other departments in the city but they were routine information. Nothing from Ysera, though she wondered if the system would even be able to find the green's leader. She tossed them all onto her desk and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples.

Someone knocked. Jaina looked up, glaring at the door and whoever was on the other side. Jaina didn't wish to see anyone. Well, she wouldn't mind seeing Kalec. He gave her a welcome sense of perspective and speaking with him would be calming.

"Come in," she called back, hoping it was Kalec. She wasn't so lucky.

Modera strolled into the room. "Afternoon, Jaina."

"Modera." Jaina tried to keep the flat disappointment out of her tone but didn't think she was all that successful by the way Modera paused half a step.

"Did you pick something interesting to study?" The elder mage asked.

"I think I have more important things to do than play, Modera," Jaina said, and this time made no pretense of hiding her feelings. She had a mess on her hands and as remarkably nice as having her own study project would be, Dalaran needed her to be doing her job, not playing in the library. Her wondrous, new library with the new, cozy chairs.

Modera arched a silver-grey eyebrow, her pleasant smile falling into a frown. She shut the door behind her, cast a privacy spell and dropped into the chair across from Jaina. "What happened?"

Jaina watched her sit and bit her lip against an angry retort. She drew in a deep breath. Snapping at Modera wouldn't help and Jaina needed her as an ally. And as another member of the council, she had every right to know what was going on. And, as a member of the Council, she would recognize that Jaina had important things to do rather than study. She might even help.

Jaina let her breath out slowly and forced her fists to unclench. She rubbed her palms over her legs. "First, we're losing Vereesa for awhile."

Modera tilted her head but remained silent, waiting for Jaina to explain.

"She has decided to take a short leave of absence on the advice of her healer. She will be informing her second and third in command of our plans and tomorrow she will pass command to them. Vereesa is going to be in Pandara at the Shado Pan monastery."

"Ah," Modera said, relaxing a fraction. "Well it leaves things here a bit awkward for us in the short term, but in the long term this should be good I think," Modera said. "That doesn't seem so bad. Drop the other shoe."

"I met with Queen Moira and High Priestess Whisperwind. Moira was about as understanding as Varian was. Tyrande less so," Jaina admitted.

"How bad?"

"She's closing direct routes to Darnassus. All mage travel will route through Darkshore by boat or hippogriff."

Modera grimaced. "Well I can't say I am entirely surprised. Varian agreeing not to make a fuss was a minor miracle. I'm happy Moira's willing to play ball. Given the reports of Tyrande as Accuser at the Trial, well-" She broke off with a shrug.

Jaina found her hands clenching into fists again. "If it is so obvious then maybe you should be the diplomat and I'll go blow up an enemy army."

Modera blinked in surprise, then half smiled for a moment before it fell. "That was not a slight on your diplomatic skills, Jaina. In that I think we can both agree you are far more accomplished than I. I think perhaps it's because I'm a paranoid and untrusting woman. I expect the worst and given how we've been able to move forward so quickly, someone of status was, statistically, likely to throw a wrench into our plans. That is all I meant by not being surprised. I've been expecting the worst. If it wasn't Varian, it'd be her. Genn is a foregone conclusion. We know he'll be upset. How loudly he'll howl is the unknown."

Jaina felt the fight leave her and she slumped back into her chair. She resumed rubbing her temples. "Honestly, I had hoped with some time and perspective Tyrande might have been more like Varian. The land on and around Theramore is healing. Vol'jin isn't as bad as Gallywix or Sylvanas would have been as warchief." She sighed. "I'd hoped she might at least be more understanding. She accepted that I was declaring Theramore a neutral space." Jaina tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Her opinion is respected. Tyrande's response might make Varian or Moira reconsider their positions."

"It might. You're respected too though and you have the support of the rest of us. Traditionally, Dalaran has close ties to Stormwind and I know the Dark Irons have their fair share of mages. Darnassus has little love for the arcane. Their so-called Highborne are not well regarded," Modera reasoned.

That all made sense. It was logical. Why chase after the support of someone who represented a society that didn't especially like magic? 

And yet Tyrande's reaction squeezed her heart in a vice. She and Tyrande had been allies at the trial, at least to start. They'd both felt the horror of his actions and of all the Alliance leaders, Jaina had felt Tyrande understood her position best. Tyrande's questions to her as Accuser had hurt but they'd been necessary for the others to see the depths of Garrosh's crimes. And yet when Tyrande had asked Jaina if the Horde was to blame for Garrosh's crimes, she couldn't agree.

"The Horde is not Garrosh," Jaina repeated the words she'd spoken at the trial. Tyrande had almost certainly been angling for a "gotcha" moment, but Jaina had felt the truth of her statement. It had been something of a surprise to her after the fact.

"No, they're not." Modera agreed solemnly, unaware of Jaina's inner thoughts.

"I said that at the trial," Jaina told her. "I surprised myself in saying it. It was the truth." She reached up, touching her chest where the bullet's scar remained, forever marking her. "I- No. She's not the sort to take a petty revenge for me not agreeing with her."

"No, she doesn't seem the sort of person who'd have wanted you to perjure yourself."

"I told her there were opportunities in cooperation. The Horde isn't stable. Garrosh nearly broke them. We're in a position to provide influence while they try to fix themselves. We can encourage Baine to lean on Vol'jin in regards to the Kalimdor forests and mining. Give Gallywix alternative markets."

Modera nodded thoughtfully. "Lean on the Cenarion Circle and the Earthen Ring as neutral organizations to push their influence," she added, following along with Jaina's train of thought.

Jaina nodded. "We can build trade. Varian was willing to talk about that _years_ ago with Thrall," Jaina said, her choice of name intentional and petty with bitterness but she found she didn't particularly care. She'd been abandoned. "I wonder if the Earthen Ring will even do anything."

Modera shrugged out of the corner of her eye. "Don't know until we try. Do you think Thrall won't want to act?"

Jaina snorted a derisive laugh. "I don't have any idea. I'm not going to hold my breath. He's off in the alternate Draenor anyway," she said, waving a vague hand. "Maybe he's trying to make up for the lives lost when he appointed Garrosh Hellscream Warchief."

Modera grunted agreement. "Do you think it's worth the time to even bother with the Earthen Ring then?"

"Yes," Jaina said after a moment of consideration. "He'll have left people in charge while he's off on his personal crusade of absolution. That's an opportunity to open dialogs with more than just Thrall. I have leverage with the druids because of Theramore's Tree. The Cenarion Circle hasn't ever been political but I know they opposed Garrosh's clear cutting and then weren't powerful enough within the Horde to stop him. The Shamen are a bit more of a nebulous factor but I think anything that would settle the Spirits would be welcome."

"Wars are certainly unsettling. We're already in talks with the Pandaren. I actually have the latest update from them," she said, patting her pocket. "I was bringing them to you, actually. They're ready and willing to start formal trade of services as soon as we're officially neutral again."

Jaina's smile was distracted but genuine. That was good. The Pandaren had proven to be powerful allies in general but their moderating influence had been sorely needed. Another ally in her endeavor.

"We'll have the Pandaren as allies, then. We have Garrosh and the Iron Horde as a common enemy. We can give aid to the Druids and the Shamen as well as both expeditions," Jaina summarized, eyes tracking across a mental webwork of relations, people and places on Azeroth and now beyond.

Modera snorted a laugh. "Planning a campaign?"

Jaina's smile grew as she considered what role she might get the dragons to play as additional forces for moderation and communication.

"I've wanted peace. War took my brother and father and far too many friends from me even before... Even before Garrosh. War was a storm to be weathered. I thought I could make a safe haven, I thought I could create an example, Modera."

"Well you did. Your accomplishments in Theramore were both noble and successful."

Jaina opened her mouth to deny but stopped. To deny it would be to cheapen the accomplishments of those now gone. She'd merely been the one who could provide political clout and support. Important, certainly, but it had been a group effort.

"I thought I was alone," Jaina mused. "And in some ways I was. Politically I tried to live as best I could and to be an example. I led my people and let others see how right I was by observation. They would be convinced. That was..." Naive. Silly, a small voice said, insidious and evil and dark.

"It was incorrect for this world. Had Thrall kept his position, things would have been different. I came very close so many times. _So_ many times. I got Thrall and Varian to sit down at a table and talk, Modera. But it was fragile and ripped down. And every time I retreated to my nice, neat little corner of the world and tried to influence it by example."

"Dare I ask where you're going with this? As I mentioned, I have been accused of being a somewhat paranoid woman, Jaina."

Jaina smiled. "Because I thought I was alone, I was. But to reach my goal I need more people. Key leaders, yes, but others. The attack must come from all sides and be overwhelming. Divide and conquer plays a part." She tapped her fingers on her chair as she went through permutations of what could happen and what might be.

"Jaina-" Modera leaned forward, the chair creaking as she did so, a note of warning in her voice.

"All Garrosh wanted was conquest and war and glory for his select chosen orcs and damn anyone else who go in their way. He wanted a world consumed in flames. He wanted a legacy of glorious battlefields and corpses under his feet. He used fear and threats and blind devotion and loyalty and he almost won." 

She looked over at Modera and she knew her smile was not nice. "That was his dream. _I'm going to kill it_." She turned her chair and began to sketch out some of her thoughts before they evaporated.

"When we're done, history will remember him only as the Warchief who _failed_ so spectacularly that after three decades of war there was a thousand years of peace and cooperation."

"I'm listening," Modera said, relaxing.

"We've come so close before. It can't just be me or just Varian or just Thrall or anyone. An army has many parts moving in unison."

"We're building an army now?"

"Politically," Jaina said, eyes flicking up to her then back to her notes. "Instead of waiting for others to act, we'll recruit them. The Cenarion Circle, the Earthen Ring, The Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Shado Pan, Light I'll even work with the damn Darkmoon Faire if it works in my favor."

Modera snorted.

"I've got Anduin on my side. Together we finally reached Varian. The Council is with me on Dalaran's neutrality and so are the Pandaren. We use that to actively recruit more people."

"Into what? Cooperation? Neutrality?"

"Yes," Jaina said, meeting her eyes. "We actively look to create opportunities where we're working together."

"The Kirin Tor has had a messy history with politics, to play the devil's advocate. It was one of the primary complaints that Aegwynn had with them for centuries."

"A valid point," Jaina said, pausing. Was it hubris to assume she could do something? Anything? That she had the right?

But she'd tried to lead by example and she'd tried war. Time to try something else.

"I think we don't interfere in internal politics. That was the Magna's primary complaint and I agreed with her, too. But we've been aloof. The Kirin Tor has operated on a policy of peace by example hoping someone else will see and do the same. That's what I have done. It only goes so far. We need to be encouraging to the other organizations. Get them involved actively. They've all been aloof too, concerned with their own areas of direct influence."

Modera reflected on that for a long moment. "Armies and wars come and go but the bad feelings persist. What we haven't had was a pressure in the opposite direction. The Cenarion Circle and the Kirin Tor aren't going anywhere but what happens when Garrosh is dead? We'd want a network of allies and support that can live beyond the current conflict."

"Exactly. We build it now, on every level we can, hoping that some of it will survive once the unifying pressure of Garrosh and the Iron Horde is gone; economic ties, legal ties, treaties, personal ties, anything. We mix up our own people and reward cooperation - it shows an example and actively benefits others. We spread that around until the other organizations wonder why they aren't doing the same. We let individuals in organizations other than our own see they have a friend in the Kirin Tor if they're of the same mindset."

"A Jaina in every organization?" Modera asked, arching a wry eyebrow.

Jaina scowled at her. "I was going to say a champion or a few in as many places as we can encourage. Normalize working together until it's eventually unthinkable we'd actually start flinging spells and cannon fire at one another."

"Aggressively wage peace."

"Yes."

"My thoughts of caution sound like the voice of Magna Aegwynn muttering about interfering in internal politics," Modera said. She pursed her lips. "The Alliance may be more stable but that might prove to be inertia we have to overcome. There's an entire generation that's grown up knowing nothing but war on and off again. You and Varian are the premier scions of it."

Jaina gritted her teeth but couldn't refute Modera's claim.

"That said," Modera allowed, "The people are tired. They've children now, some of whom are old enough to take up arms. Varian's views have changed because of Anduin." She idly scratched her chin as she thought aloud. "We'll need to extend the campaign to the Alliance as well. Show the benefits of cooperation."

"Like we'll do in Dalaran," Jaina said. "At the Council I was told that when Rhonin originally allowed the Horde in, people settled once they realized they could continue to make a living - some of them even made a better living off a larger population."

"Aye. Gold and a sense of security went a long way to helping things here. The security has been shaken even if the gold returns."

Jaina frowned. "We'll have to make sure that's handled somehow. We'll have the silver covenant to assist our defenders. I know they went a long way to making people feel more secure before."

"Hopefully they'll be willing to stick around in that capacity. I understand why Vereesa is going to the healers in Pandaria, but she won't be around to ride herd on her people in the short term, Jaina."

"I know. But I have to hope that what she experiences in Pandaria will enable her to actually support our position and mean it."

"Fair," Modera allowed. "And her agreement would be a strong statement in addition to the ones you've made."

"I think the healers will help," Jaina said. "Not just our people but their presence and the condition of their cooperation. Even if we don't like one another, having a third political body with resources and attractive benefits will help push things in the direction we want." She felt a small smile tick up. "I didn't have that before, either."

"What? A lost continent?"

Jaina smirked. "More or less. We had a common enemy before but we didn't have an entire nation as common allies. I love Kalec and I appreciate and respect all the Aspects and their flights have done, but the dragons weren't ever in a position to disrupt the status quo on the same scale Pandaria could. The Dragons, I hope, will continue to be martial allies we might call on, but the Pandaren can be economic allies."

"The dragons did rather keep to themselves," Modera agreed. "And they barely made it out of the Cataclysm. Kalec told me about what's gone on with them," she said, her blue eyes solemn and sad. "They're not in a good place. Despite the destruction of the Vale, the Pandaren are. And the rest of the world's gone a bit mad for all things Pandaren," she concluded, her tone lightening a bit.

"And not only do the Pandaren want us to stop fighting," Jaina said, "core to their beliefs are balance and cooperation. If everyone's gone a bit mad for exotic Pandaren goods and philosophies, that will hopefully catch on, too."

"This doesn't get you out of your magical homework, you know." Modera said dryly with one arched eyebrow.

Jaina barked a laugh and gestured to the neat set of notes she'd taken. "Don't you think this is a rather large project?"

"Oh it is. Probably a project for more than one lifetime but you said it yourself, you're going to need many agents of change on this one. Burning yourself out trying to be the shining beacon of peace won't do you or anyone else any favors. You need something for _you_. If we're going to start actively spreading a movement like this? You'll need a refuge even _more_."

Jaina tried to protest but even as motivated and excited as she was to work on this movement as Modera called it, her heart was tugged in the direction of her library. It was terribly selfish of her to spend time on something just for her since she was Dalaran's leader. Except Rhonin had his own projects. Modera had said she had her own and so did everyone else. Everyone but her.

Jaina looked down at her notes and saw beyond the words to the length and depth of something like this. She'd been so close to victory before and had fallen short or been thwarted.

"I only have a small window, Modera," she said, looking up at the other mage.

"Then maybe we focus on the things with the biggest impact and pull in the rest after that has helped break down some walls. This is going to be an ongoing project, or so you said."

"Yes," she admitted and suddenly it seemed a far more daunting task than it had been a moment ago.

"Jaina," Modera called. Jaina looked up. "You need to care for yourself," Modera told her. "Your entire life cannot revolve around other people." She tapped her finger on the page. "Biggest impact. A strategic strike. And then another. And if we're successful then there will be more helping hands."

Jaina's shoulders sagged. Help would be so nice. And she had come to the realization this wasn't something she could do alone. Modera's smile grew. 

"You can't do it all in the next hour, Jaina, or the next day. Something tells me this is going to be a long process. We'll try to engineer the big victories, but this isn't a war that is going to be won in a single battle."

Jaina looked down at the page and nodded. She set her pen down. "It seems indulgent."

"I'm working on some enhancements to help communication over long distances," Modera said. "I'm also terrorizing younger magi in class. Indulgent? Maybe. Is it keeping me sane? Absolutely. Karlain will deny this but he's working on better and more efficient dying processes. Ansirem makes small animated golems for his children."

Jaina blinked. "He does?"

"He does! They're darling. Been doing it for years. He made the first for his eldest daughter. When he and Lilly married he made more for their kids too. Some are a bit too intricate for children to play with but they're lovely."

"He makes toys?"

"I think he prefers the term 'action golems' but there you are." She shrugged. "Find something for yourself so all of this," she gestured around to encompass Dalaran as a whole, "doesn't consume you. Trust me, Jaina. I speak from experience on this."

Jaina nodded. She put the notes into her desk drawer. "What do I do?" she asked.

Modera rose and took out the message from the Shado Pan from her pocket. "That is entirely up to you. I'm giving you an extension on this assignment. I will not do so again. Understood?"

Jaina chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." She held out the folded paper. "Here's the letter from Pandaria. Read it then go home to your mate." She nodded out the window.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"So biddable!" Modera snorted a laugh. "Also you are now signed up for some of the personal terrorizing I'm doing. The combat class is for Magi and some of the Archmages who are either new or taking a refresher so you won't stand out. Class starts tomorrow at five. If you aren't there I will come for you." She smiled pleasantly but Jaina found herself gulping.

"I'll be there barring unforeseen circumstances."

"Eh. Close enough. Goodnight." Modera said then departed.

Jaina read the correspondence quickly after Modera left then set that letter aside. She went to her balcony and looked out over the ice and snow of Northrend. A blue flash caught her attention and as she watched, it resolved into Kalecgos, returning from the direction of the coast. He might look like a half-elf but he was still a dragon and occasionally needed to eat like one. Likely he was coming back from catching fish in the arctic waters. He'd smell like the sea and high winds when he came home to her.

Kalec stretched his wings and took some time returning home. She didn't read reluctance in his actions but a simple joy in flight. He liked taking her with him but there was only so much he could do with her perched on his back.

Perhaps that was something - a way for them to fly together. An enchantment to help her stay on his back or some sort of device- no. No, she was not going stick a saddle on him to ride him around. Maybe something to allow her to hang on better. Something to handle the high winds for sure - though that might be as simple as obtaining flight goggles from an engineer. And Modera wished for this to be a magical project.

Perhaps it wasn't the right sort of topic anyway, Jaina mused to herself. Kalec twisted in the air, a lazy show of power and strength. She knew what his muscles felt like under her hands as he flew and it was fascinating how much delicate control he had over his wings. He was a powerhouse but so gentle, she thought with a smile. Her smile fell. 

And he was always a little sad when he set off to stretch his wings alone. Which was most often because she was busy. And now she would be even more busy because she had a goal beyond Dalaran's neutrality, one which would facilitate the goal she and Anduin shared of armistice talks. And then Modera wanted her to train and take on a personal project, too.

Jaina sighed as she watched Kalec sweep around the city in a lazy circle, a look of peace on his features. He wanted her time for Winterveil. She crossed her arms, one hand going back to the scar tissue on her chest. She was being pulled in so many directions all of a sudden.

Moira had reminded her she needed to embrace Kalec and his ways. She'd been lacking in that area. Surely there would be a way for her to attend to Kalec as well. She needed to make him a priority and more she _wanted_ to do so. Modera and her assignments could hang if it meant she got to spend more time with Kalec. But perhaps she could combine two of her tasks. Magic and diplomacy? Magic and Kalec was a more likely combination.

Something which would allow them to spend more time together and which would involve magic and research. Jaina's mind went back to her original supposition; was there a magical way she could fly with Kalec. Mages could slow fall but they didn't fly very well. Unless they were blue dragons. Or had blue dragons living in their head and empowering their staff. Or unless they had a spell in their staff which turned them into a raven at the cost of apparently developing an odd affinity for all things corvid.

Jaina tapped her fingers against the scar and looked down as she chewed her lip in thought. A bird could fly with a dragon but probably not very far. Few things could keep up with a dragon. Dragons could-

Jaina looked back up and found Kalec. He was angling in to land, adjusting his size slightly on the wing so he wouldn't crush anyone on the landing, then disappeared entirely behind the buildings as he resumed his half-elf form.

She'd never done a shapeshifting spell before. Jaina locked her office and went to intercept Kalec. It was a crazy idea but if it worked it would solve a few of her problems at once.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina discusses her new project with Kalec and Khadgar attempts diplomacy at the Frostwall Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jthorsten who deals with my familing and took a look at this. any additional typos are mine
> 
> Thanks to Quackers and the others who have left me kudos!  
> Thank you to Komneid128, Vithralith, VividVert and Thesseli who left me lovely comments! thank you! I enjoy the comment conversations and I look forward to them ^^
> 
> Special thank yous to Outlaw and SpinosaurusRegina for letting me use their characters in my story! Stasi Sunrunner belongs to Outlaw and Olina Stillpond belongs to SpinosaurusRegina. Again thanks for trusting me with your OCs and I hope I've done them well ^^

Early snow had begun to fall when she'd left that morning. It was cold enough to stick and a thin layer now covered much Dalaran's rooftops. Foot traffic and golems helped to keep the streets cleared. Jaina only saw one construct quietly whirring its way down the street. Later in the season more would be employed to continuously clear snow and ice but for now only a few were needed. Fat snowflakes hit her nose and stuck to the hood of Kalec's cloak as she made her way across the city. True winter wasn't for a few weeks yet but apparently no one had told the snow.

Jaina caught sight of Kalec before he saw her. He'd stopped to speak with Ansirem Runeweaver and his wife, Lily. Jaina slowed her steps, taking the moment of distraction to observe her beloved's shapeshift. 

Kalec in his half-elf form was quite tall, perhaps as a reflection of his natural body. She was given to understand that Kalecgos in his actual form and size was on the higher end for a dragon. He'd admitted to changing his size even in his natural form to better fit his surroundings and had mentioned that Alexstrasza, now the largest dragon alive, was almost always adjusted down to actually fit anywhere. Part of his great size was due to having carried the Mantle of Blue Aspect even for the short time he had. However, if Tarecgosa was to be believed, and Jaina did, Kalec had always been on the larger end of things for adult dragons.

He didn't wear his horns openly, but he could easily enough if he so chose. Given how hard he tried to blend in when he wore a non-dragon form, it wasn't surprising he didn't walk around with dragon horns. That and he'd admitted they only added to his height and he could hit doorways with them. Jaina smirked to herself at the mental image. 

His hair was dark blue and had an iridescent quality to it, subtly shifting in shade as the light hit it from different angles. Jaina loved the feel of it, soft and thick under the fingers and such a pretty color. Finding his shed strands of blue in among her white and occasional gold was oddly intimate she'd discovered. She enjoyed he'd made a home with her and the occasional shed hair or strand from a borrowed brush was visible evidence. Jaina noticed he'd made it a bit longer this time as he'd promised her only a little while ago. She looked forward to running her fingers through it.

This form was that of a half-elf. She was fairly certain it had been deliberately chosen because Kalec had remarked in more vulnerable moments he often felt like a strange dragon and outsider among his own people. Half-elves weren't always welcomed or treated well by either of their parent's races; never quite fitting in. Dragons could take on many forms though she'd never seen Kalec use one other than this.

She didn't know what rules of magical structures dragons used when they enacted their shapeshifts. They did not rely on magical artifacts as Khadgar did or the blessings of eternal spirits as in the druidic tradition. They still retained the ability even though their Aspects had lost their Mantles of power, so that hadn't been the source for all dragonkind. Jaina suspected it was part of their fundamentally magical nature.

But could it be replicated? 

Or, she thought, at least mimicked. She didn't wish to take on many forms as a druid did. Just the one so she could fly with him when he went hunting or to stretch his wings. If a dragon was out of the question, perhaps she might manage a gryphon.

She didn't think Kalec would be offended but that was a concern to address up front. If this wasn't a good solution he might have other avenues of approach. He wished to spend time with her but perhaps she had come up with an unacceptable solution. She hoped not because as she'd turned the idea over in her mind it excited her as much as the idea of an concerted campaign of cooperation did.

Kalec smiled and replied to something Ansirem said as they continued their conversation, stepping out of the way of traffic to avoid blocking the way.

Ansirem had been reserved initially, but he'd come around to being friendly with Kalec. Cordiality had turned into respect as the dragon stayed longer in the city and had begun to take up tasks and assist Modera's classes. Runeweaver said something which sent both the dragon and his wife chuckling. Lily lightly punched her husband in the shoulder and Ansirem made a show of holding his wounded arm.

Ansirem was only a bit taller than Jaina, but the woman beside him could easily look Kalec in the eyes. Lily Runeweaver was built like a Vrykul shieldmaiden. She wore her mane of brown hair in a thick mohawk with either side of her head shaved down and tattooed in the bold angular designs Jaina was fairly certain had come from a Wildhammer artisan. Lily had retired from active adventuring with Ansirem to settle down and raise a family, but she still taught weapons. Lily remained in fine shape. Her very airy, rose-petal pink silk dress was sleeveless and had thin straps to accommodate her broad shoulders and arms. Despite the cold and falling snow, Lily appeared as entirely unphased by the chill as Kalec. A full sleeve tattoo in bold geometric lines covered her shield arm. Her arm and shoulders bore the ropey lines of scar tissue under the ink. The dress was a splash of color against the greying day. The pink of her dress darkened to a deep rose by her feet and she had an equally gauzy shawl draped over one arm and delicate filigree earrings that fell nearly to her shoulders.

Ansirem had trimmed and combed his bushy beard was wearing a more formal suit to match Lily's lovely dress. They appeared to beaded out for an intimate dinner or possibly a show of some sort. Jaina found herself smiling. The raging fights Ansirem and his first wife had with one another were still legendary nearly thirty years later. That union had only lasted long enough to produce one child and several thousand gold worth in property damage before it had dissolved. This relationship appeared to be far more amicable.

And far less destructive.

Lily caught sight of her a second before Kalec did. Spotted, Jaina picked up the pace to join the small group. Kalec's smile lit up his entire demeanor and he reached out a hand as she approached.

Tension she hadn't realized she was carrying dropped from her shoulders as she reached out and took his offered hands. His fingers were strong and warm and engulfed her own as he drew her closer. She leaned up to give him a quick kiss before settling against his side, one arm around his waist. As expected, he smelled of salt spray and high winds.

"Lily. Ansirem," she greeted.

Lily grinned back. "Jaina."

"We were just discussing if Kalec was going to need a rescue party to save you from your office," Ansirem quipped. "Lily and I heroically offered our services provided we get to our dinner reservation on time." He winked at her.

Jaina smiled back. "The battle was fierce but I was able to win free on my own. The offer of assistance is appreciated." She smiled at Kalec. "I had some motivation to get out of there, too."

Kalec smiled again and the arm around her waist tightened. "I'm glad you were."

"Speakin' of reservations, we should be going," Lily said, tapping Ansirem's shoulder. She turned her smile back to Jaina. "We should have dinner sometime. The four of us."

"That'd be nice," Jaina said, smiling back. "Go enjoy your night."

Lily grinned back. "Believe me I intend to. We have a babysitter until late. I fully intend to enjoy my evening." She grinned at Ansirem. "We might even get to take a nap after dinner."

Ansirem made a dramatic sigh of longing. "Naps. I remember naps. And lazing about on the weekends. What happened to those mornings, dearest?"

"We decided to have wee ones."

"Ah, yes," he said, pulling a face for a moment before he brightened and gave her a far-too innocent grin. "Fortunately I make cute babies so I suppose it works out."

"Ha!" Lily elbowed his side. "Come on, we're going."

"Yes, dear. Of course, dear." 

"Have a nice evening Jaina, Kalec," Lily said, herding her still smirking husband away.

Jaina waved as they left in the opposite direction and gently tugged Kalec into walking home with her. Life in Dalaran might become interesting for the members of the council soon enough so it was good he was able to have an evening out with his wife before the inevitable storm hit.

"I haven't had occasion to speak with Ansirem's wife before," Kalec said.

"I like her." She took his hand in her own as they walked.

"She reminds me of Varian in some ways."

Jaina chuckled. "They're nearly built on the same scale. She's a warrior, too. Well, retired now, I guess."

"She looks like a short Vrykul and sounds like a dwarf," Kalec observed.

"You might be half right from what I understand," Jaina said. The wind picked up and she pulled Kalec's cloak closed. He released her hand to put an arm around her shoulders. She slipped an arm around his waist and they walked close together.

"She's half-dwarf?" Kalec asked, eyes wide in feigned innocence.

Jaina stuck her tongue out at him. "She was orphaned at birth. No one knows who her father is, so it very well could have been a Vrykul raider given the region where she was born. The matron of her orphanage was a Priestess of the Light from the Wildhammer clans. When she came of age she joined a dwarvish adventuring and mercenary company the matron's cousin runs. The Kirin Tor contracted with them to help with non-magical muscle in times past. That's how they met."

"Ah, yes. That would account for the slight accent and the runic tattoos." Kalec said, nodding. He held the door to their building open for her then followed her inside.

"Runic tattoos? I didn't realized those were empowered. I thought they were just pretty ornamentation."

"They aren't currently empowered from what I could sense, but she'd need to keep charging them if she wasn't a mage herself."

"Ansirem probably did it for her when they were in the field," Jaina mused. "They have four children now but I don't think that's quite a threat worthy of keeping a construct empowered."

Kalec laughed. "Either that or they've already drained her charge for the day."

Jaina giggled with him. "Possible. They're... energetic kids." She took down the hood of her cloak as they walked to the teleporter to their level. "How was fishing?"

"Delicious," he replied. "The schools are larger than I expected them to be this time of year." They reached their door and Kalec held it open for her again. "I might have possibly ruined my appetite for a few days. Penguins are in season."

"There's a season for penguins?" Jaina asked. He helped her take off the cloak and hang it up. Helping her with a cloak wasn't strictly necessary and his fingers lingered on her shoulders.

"For adult dragons. We try not to over hunt them because-" his expression fell. "Penguins are one of the game birds we use to help train whelps how to hunt. They're slow on land and fast in the sea and small enough for little dragons to take on their own with minimal suffering to the bird and minimal risk to the whelp." His shoulders sagged. "They're also delicious."

"I imagine a large adult could eat quite a few penguins in one sitting," Jaina said. She took his hand and pulled him further into their home towards the cozy reading area they'd set up in the library.

"We could. We have seasonal rules for game hunting so we didn't over hunt a given area or species and we'd have plenty for the future. The Reds help us all set up good regional systems and helped us all monitor our game populations," he said, his voice falling to a near whisper.

Jaina coaxed him into sitting on the couch then straddled his lap, tucking her face against his neck and making a sympathetic sound. Even if he tried to blend in with the younger races, there were still things he responded to like a dragon. Twining necks was an equivalent to an embrace. She wrapped comforting arms around his shoulders because she did not have wings to do so. Kalec held her and pressed a kiss against her shoulder then neck before simply holding her in silence. She drew her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him as it appeared to have in the past, grooming him to try to help settle him and drive away the melancholy.

"I'm sorry," Kalec said.

"Don't be," she said, kissing him then leaning back and resting both hands on his chest. "I didn't mean to bring up something upsetting."

"You didn't know," Kalec said with a sigh. "I try not to think about it all the time, but it's... There." He smiled weakly, his eyes lacking in the sparkle they usually held. "I guess this means I can eat all the penguins I want. There's hardly anyone left in Northrend to share them with." Realization cross his features and his expression fell. "That's probably why there are so many fish."

Jaina crooned in wordless sympathy, her heart breaking for her beloved. She hugged him close again and snuggled against his neck and shoulder.

"Did you have a good day? Tell me about it?" Kalec asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Right now I want to be distracted from my troubles, Jaina. Tell me about your day?"

Somehow bringing up her new idea for Modera's magical homework seemed inappropriate in the moment. Jaina kissed his temple and then told him about her meetings with Moira and Tyrande. He listened, one hand twisting a lock of her long, silvery hair in his fingers. He laughed when she got to the part about the dog-shaped elemental.

"Do you think her son might be a shaman?" Kalec asked.

Jaina shrugged. "I don't know, but given what I saw it's a possibility. It would certainly do much to help the dwarves heal their internal rifts if he is. Son of the Dark Irons, grandson of the Bronzebeards and possessing the talents of the Wildhammers?" She thought back to the art Moira had hung on her wall. "Yes I suspect that is what is going on. He must be a powerful innate talent to attract elementals that young."

"Mmhmm," Kalec agreed.

"Vereesa is going to Pandaria for a while. She's taking the boys," Jaina said, changing the subject.

"Where does that leave the Silver Covenant?"

"Vereesa is leaving orders with her second and third in command until she returns."

"Will she return?"

"I think so," Jaina said, resting her head against his shoulder. "This is her home. She made a space here with her husband and where they had their boys." She sighed, feeling melancholy as another thought occurred to her. "It's better for the boys here, too. They wouldn't be well regarded among the elves and humans can be cruel. Dalaran has long been a very mixed city and we have the highest population of half-elves living in a single location." She sat back to look him in the eyes. "Do you get any of that animosity for looking as you do?"

"I have," Kalec admitted. "When the Alliance and the elves split it grew much, much worse when I walked through your cities. Everyone here currently knows I'm a dragon though. I get guarded looks because of that."

Jaina hugged him again, making another unhappy sound. He replied with a soft croon of his own and stroked his hands through her hair.

"It is getting better though," he said, his voice full of more lightness and hope than it had been earlier. "The younger students and Magi are quite friendly. Some of the older archmages are coming around I think."

"Good."

"Seems like you had a rough day."

"It wasn't all bad," she said, sitting back again. She played with the ties of his shirt and traced her hands over the gemstone held on top of the vest. "Moira was quite nice. I haven't really had much occasion to speak with her but I think she could be a friend." She smiled a little. "And I might have accidentally started to plan a worldwide campaign to 'aggressively wage peace' with Modera."

"Oh?" he grinned. "Do tell."

She dropped her eyes and shrugged. "I realized what I had been doing and what the Kirin Tor had been doing were the same thing; trying to be examples. That doesn't work on it's own." She rolled the tie of his shirt between her fingers then dropped it. "We need to be more active in encouragement. Create more opportunities at all levels in all areas we feasibly can do so. Reward internally for good behavior. Try to convince people in the other mixed organizations they can do the same." She shrugged. "I've been treating war like a lighthouse weathering the storm. But wars are won by _armies_ , not shining beacons."

Kalec tilted her head up gently with a knuckle under her chin. His voice was deep and sincere. "Armies need generals to give them direction and set examples. In that I think you will do quite well, beloved."

She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat and a little shiver run down her spine. He had a beautiful voice, but the sincerity and belief in her was what truly sent her heart beating faster. "Thank you."

"I'm only reminding you of all the wonderful things you have already done," he told her in that same sincere tone.

She ducked her head and nodded, the smile growing wider. It had become so easy to forget the good amid all the bad. She kissed his cheek, silently thanking him.

"Did Modera assign you a project as she threatened to do or did you pick one?"

"She told you about that, huh?"

"She did. Modera also mentioned something about sitting on you until you found something. I think she was using hyperbole but with Modera I am never entirely certain."

Jaina shared a chuckle with him. "Well, I've been giving it some thought. I've had several thoughts about this and many other things besides, actually."

"Sounds serious."

"It is," she said, meeting his eyes. In this form they were an impossibly deep blue with little flecks of gold. The eyes of his real form were the color of magic. Both were fascinating in their own way. She wondered what hers would look like and the thought brought a smile.

Kalec tilted his head at her, curious if wary. "Serious but not bad?"

"Oh! No! Not bad at all. At least I hope not." She stopped playing with his shirt and folded her hands over one another on top of the gem he wore. "I did take some time to have a more personal conversation with Moira. Through that realized that I had been neglectful of you and in embracing your ways." She held up a hand to forestall his comments, "It's true. I have been understanding and accepting but I haven't embraced them. And with trying to reintegrate the Horde and now having a better idea of what to do beyond the campaign in Draenor and with Modera pushing me to train and also take up a personal project," she trailed off and shook her head.

"Kalec, I am being pulled in so many directions. I think these are all worthy things, but you are a priority and I haven't been making you one. You have been thoughtful and kind and understanding with me even when I didn't deserve it. You have embraced me and my ways. I want to do the same."

He leaned forward and kissed the end of her nose when she paused to take a breath. She laughed in response, drawing out the gentle smile she so loved and which had helped to save her. He enfolded her hands in his own.

"I love you. All of you. I want to spend more time with you, too. I want to learn more about you and your ways. And Modera gave me magical homework." She dropped her eyes to his chest again where his huge hands engulfed her own. "I thought I might be able to combine these things. I was thinking I could create a shapeshifting spell so I could fly with you. I don't know if it is possible, and If you would not be offended, I would like to try to take the form of a dragon."

She looked up at him, awaiting his reaction and hoping it would be favorable. Kalec's jaw had dropped slightly, his lovely eyes wide as he leaned back slightly. The grip on her hands slackened.

Her heart dropped and she looked away, cheeks blazing in shame and embarrassment. She'd crossed some taboo line and he was rejecting her idea. As it died she was surprised by how attached she'd become to the thought, and she mourned. Jaina pulled her hands out of his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you I was just trying to make things better, I-" she broke off as Kalec tugged her hands back, almost crushing them as he held them close.

"I am _not_ offended, Jaina." he said.

She braved looking up again and his expression made her heart do a little flip. He looked on her now with surprise and naked, open joy.

Kalec smile continued to grow, eyes glittering in excitement. He squeezed her hands. "Really? You want to fly with me?"

"Yes," she said, returning the smile and nodding. She frowned a little as she thought of something. "To be clear have I asked to do something with great cultural weight? I just wanted to be with you a bit more and you look so happy flying but so sad when you have to leave alone. I want to know more about you. Teach me?"

He laughed quietly and brought her hands up to kiss her knuckles. "Flying with your mate is much like when we walk and hold hands, or hold one another close while dancing. Going hunting together can be as intimate as when we have dinner together." He smiled and reached out to brush a thumb down her cheek and jaw. "And playing in the clouds is fun. Flying is..." He trailed off, clearly looking for words. "We are winged creatures. It is part of who we are."

She smiled, tension draining out of her shoulders. "Do you think it is even possible?"

"There is one artifact I know of that can do something similar to what you suggest. It can turn its bearer into a sandstone drake. If anyone can figure out the creation of something like it or better, it would be you, Jaina."

She tilted her head and studied him. "Would you, ah, have a preferences for me as a dragon?"

Kalec's eyes widened. "I don't want you to be other than you are," he said quickly, the words spilling out in a tumble. "I am who I am no matter how I look. This body isn't a disguise for me or some alternate personality." He squeezed her hands gently, "I just want to _soar_ with you."

Jaina blinked, her heart again lurching around in her chest at the emotions in this voice. She leaned forward and kissed him, freeing a hand to stroke the side of his face. "I know you are you no matter how you look. Kalec, I meant more if you had a choice would you like me to look a specific way." She felt her cheeks heat again. "I mean, if I even have a choice in the matter. For all I know I could end up a dumpy black dragoness you can't stand the sight of."

"Oh."

"This would mean a great deal to you," Jaina smiled and continued to stroke the side of his face with her thumb.

Kalec leaned into the touch. "Yes," he said. "I don't think I realized how much I wanted to fly with you until I thought it might be possible."

"So you think it's possible then?"

He nodded. "You're one of the most powerful and clever mages on Azeroth."

She made a scoffing sound and stopped petting him. "Maybe among humans."

He shook his head. "No. Among mages."

Jaina rolled her eyes. She was certainly up there but she couldn't be that far. There were plenty of mages in Dalaran with plenty of power at their disposal and many beings in the world beyond.

"Well, if this would make you happy too, then clearly this has to be my project," she decided, arching her brows and speaking lightly. She grinned at him. "You promise not to be disappointed if I end up as an ugly black dragon?"

"I don't think that will happen, but yes I would. I love _you_ no matter how you look."

Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "Have you given thought to what I would look like?" His eyes widened just enough he looked guilty. Jaina's expression turned into one of mischievous glee. "You have! Tell me!"

Kalec shook his head. "You will be as you will be and whatever it is will be perfect."

"But you've thought about it!" she said, poking him in the chest. Perhaps that was why he'd been so surprised earlier. "Why didn't you mention it?"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked sheepish. "I didn't want you to be offended. I love _you_ and no less because you are a human. And while I might have idly wondered what you would look like if you were one, I didn't actually take the step into thinking about making that happen. I've thought about what Varian or Anduin might look like too," he said, offhandedly.

"Tell me!" Jaina insisted, entertained by the notion. "Oh, let me guess, red flight?"

Kalec laughed confirming she'd guessed correctly and she laughed with him. Red would certainly be fitting for Anduin's reverence for life and the Light. Varian was intensely protective and in that way he reminded her of Alexstrasza.

"If I can pick, I'd like to be a blue," Jaina admitted quietly. She couldn't shake the idea of matching her mate. Or soaring together over the ice and snow of Northrend, of visiting the Nexus and being able to follow him rather than being forced to ride his back. Sitting together under the Aurora in the snow while they discussed magic before taking off again. But being a blue was the most likely to cause trouble because of the Kirin Tor's history with the blue flight. 

But the affinity of the blue was for _Magic_ and she might better understand him and his Charge first hand.

"You're sad though. Is it because of the Nexus war?" He ducked his head, trying to better read her downcast expression.

"On the one hand I would so love to match you as you have matched me. Of all the flights though, I think the blues would be most offended if I took on the guise of one. And I know there would be mages here in Dalaran who would be just as incensed." 

Jaina glared into the distance. "But why can't we have what want to be happy?" Kalec made a sympathetic crooning noise and she realized what she was doing. She drew in a deep breath then let it out in the little meditative exercise Yu'len had taught her. Anger wouldn't do anything here. Bitterness wouldn't help. Kalec was a priority. Her own happiness was a priority as well and this would make them both happy. She felt the sudden feelings of anger begin to ease away. Kalec rubbed her shoulders and she gave him a small smile.

Jaina wasn't even certain she could pull off such a feat despite his confidence in her. Though Kalec _had_ mentioned there was an artifact in existence which could do something similar to what she wanted already. She vaguely remembered reading about such an item but at the time she'd been far more concerned with the aftermath of the Cataclysm. Atiesh could transform Khadgar, and though a raven was far smaller than a dragon, it might have clues, too.

Kalec's hands continued their soothing motions along her back for a moment more before one hand went to her hair. "There is no question for me that unless you consciously chose otherwise, that you would take the form of a blue. Our charge was magic. It is inherent in our being. We're all born mages, and so are you." He kissed her forehead. "Your mana wellspring is very deep. I think blue is the most natural choice and therefore will be the easiest."

"How do dragons choose?" she asked, comforted by his reassurance and a bit more hopeful she could maybe pull this off.

"Aesthetics, familiarity and natural resonance," he said with a shrug. "I've always felt like an odd dragon. Choosing to look like a half-elf felt natural," he said confirming her early thoughts.

"Elves seem to be popular choices," she commented, her fingers tracing the shell of one of his pointed ears.

He shivered slightly under her touch but his voice was steady. "Some of the younger dragons are picking humans more often. I have yet to meet a dragon who has chosen to become a Pandaren but who is to say that won't happen or hasn't?"

"Do you have other shapes?" Jaina asked, drawing her fingers through his hair.

Kalec shrugged. "None I like as much as this one. I tried troll first because that was what my mother favored. Then a Night Elf and others. This is the form that fits me best."

Jaina grinned. "Alexstrasza is most comfortable in the look we most often see her in, then?"

Kalec laughed, the sound rich and warm. He leaned closer to her. "Alexstrasza has a great many shapes but she wore the one she did to match Korialstrasz. And I believe he too might have come to admire the aesthetics of a mortal form and appreciate some of the pleasing features." His hands skimmed up her sides to just under her bust, his thumbs slipping under her bodice to rest under her breasts. "Would you care to for me to try out another shape with you?" he offered, arching an eyebrow.

Jaina felt her cheeks heat a bit as she blinked at him in surprise. It was a thought which hadn't occurred to her. Recovering from her surprise, she considered him a moment because the offer had been made genuinely. Jaina shook her head. "No, I think not. At least not right now. Human you or high elf you wouldn't feel as.... genuine as this form. Each would be half correct." She traced her fingers down the side of his face. "I like this shape and when I think of you in my bed, this is the shape I think of."

He shrugged, smiling, and she knew the offer would be there if she felt adventurous. Why explore when what she had before her was rather nice. And the only other form he'd mentioned had been that of a troll. Jaina had no desire to invite Kalec to take that shape in their bed. She was curious but not _that_ curious. Trolls had been one face of her enemy in the past year. Jaina cringed away from the sudden, clear image of a troll grinning over her in bed. It was far too easy to conjure memory the leering almost mad faces of the Zandalari on Thunder Isle.

"Jaina?" Kalec's wandering thumbs stopped. He sounded concerned.

She shook her head. "We've been fighting Zandalari-" she broke off with a grimace. "No I think I'll stick with how you look right now, thank you."

He made a small noise of understanding and pulled her close against his chest, tucking her head against his shoulder. He began to make the deep, rumbling, purring noise in his chest. Jaina sighed, relaxing against him. It was so wo wonderfully nice to be hugged and held, she thought. With Kalec the contact could very quickly turn sexual, not that she minded and in fact she often encouraged it. But it was very nice just to be held and to feel safe and secure. She kissed his jawline and his neck while his hands continued to go through her hair.

Kalec alternated gentle kisses on the crown of her head and nuzzles against her temple. Jaina felt the tension of the day finally begin to leave her body as Kalec began to leave a trail of kisses down the side of her head. He nibbled on her ear and she squirmed and giggled as he found a ticklish spot on her neck. Chuckling he very lightly kissed the spot before moving towards her shoulders. She hadn't noticed when he'd undone the closure of her shoulder armor but it fell away. He tossed it onto the chair opposite the couch they were on. Jaina laughed lightly as the pauldrons clattered as they landed.

Kalec's thumbs had once again ghosted their way under the bodice and now lightly brushed the undersides of her breasts. She shifted in her seat on his lap eliciting a very deep, male grunt from him, the deep rumbling pausing for just a moment. The purr turned into a growl as he found her lips and claimed them with a bruising kiss which left her gasping and dizzy.

"I know you probably want to start your research project but I'd like some of your time first, my lady," he asked in a low whisper that was more growl than words. Kalec's hot breath on her ear made her shiver.

She turned her head and nipped his jaw, earning a full growl. Kalec's fingers dug into her back. he nearly vibrated with tension under her. Jaina grinned against his neck.

"I believe I can accommodate that request, my lord." Jaina laughed as he tumbled her to the couch.

* * *

Snow crunched under Khadgar's boots as he stepped through to Frostfire once more. So as not to cause issues or step on toes, he'd appeared a little bit further out from the front gates than he had before. A good thing too since the area had changed since he'd last been here.

The Frostwall Garrison had recovered from the attack well. Larger, studier palisade walls had been erected in a larger perimeter and at the heart of the garrison they were building a larger meeting hall and he could see the foundations for larger buildings besides. If he'd appeared where he had before he'd have practically been inside the walls.

He became aware of another being behind him a scant moment before someone's foot deliberately crunched on snow.

"Turn around. Hands where I can see them, mage," a hard voice said.

Khadgar did as he was ordered. The woman had a bow drawn and aimed for his throat. At this distance it was almost certain she would not miss and it was entirely possible the arrow might find its mark before he could erect a shield. The scout or perimeter guard or whatever she was, was a petite blood elf with white-blonde hair and visible scars proving she'd survived a number of nasty incidents.

"What do you want, human?" she asked, voice and eyes hard as she held the bow unwavering.

"I am expected, Madam," Khadgar said, attempting to be his most diplomatic. "I am here concerning military matters which are of particular interest to a number of your compatriots as well as ours." He nodded slightly to the surrounding areas. "My apologies for being vague but I'd rather not blab our plans in the open air without any sort of privacy spell. I can assure you I am expected by Commander Teraka and her advisors- oh my what sort of creature is that?"

A feline seemingly made of light, shadow and shimmering energy had prowled up to sniff at his side. The spirit of a beast or a bestial spirit of some kind was massive and Khadgar gulped as the fascinating and terrifying creature sniffed at Atiesh then his chest. The beast only had to lift it's head to accomplish that. The cat snorted at him, flicked its tail then prowled around to take a flanking position on his other side where it waited.

"Ah, your beast is impressive. Would you mind telling me what manner of creature it is?" Khadgar asked. As terrifying as it was, it was _fascinating_

"Yes, I would mind," the blood elf said, her bow still nocked and held steady.

"I'll escort him in, Sunrunner," a new voice said. She was a tall tauren with grey and white fur under plate armor. Her weapon was an impressively large axe but it was currently hung at her side rather than held ready. The tauren's expression was mild but her words businesslike. "Commander wants him brought in to the central tent."

Sunrunner eyed her then finally let her bow drop but the glare remained. "Fine." She jerked her chin at the cat. "Come on, Alata." Both hunter and beast turned and slipped away into the snow, resuming their patrol.

"Archmage, if you'll come this way," the tauren said, gesturing towards the camp.

"Ah, yes thank you?" He recalled her from earlier visits and thought she might be a paladin but he'd not been introduced directly.

"Olina Stillpond of the Sunwalkers," she offered as they began to walk towards the front gates. "You're out a bit further than we expected, Archmage."

"I thought perhaps I might make less of a spectacle if I came in a bit further from your base. It seems I have run afoul of one of your patrols instead. My thanks for the timely rescue."

"She was feeling polite today," the tauren said mildly. "You can tell because you don't have an arrow through the neck." She turned and they began walking towards Frostwall.

Khadgar frowned. "I assure you as a member of the Kirin Tor I am acting in the best interest of _Azeroth_."

"So you say. The Commander believes you to be honest in this." She eyed him sideways. 

"You believe others of my order to not be trustworthy? If so, please allow me a chance to settle fears in that regard."

The tauren chuckled. "Trust is in your name, is it not? But trust is something we have lost on both sides. Thus far you have acted in accordance with your words and thus far I am inclined to believe you as well." Her tone became more sober. "Others are far less willing to do so," she said, nodding her head in the direction in which they'd come and the departed hunter on patrol.

She paused just outside of the gates and turned to Khadgar. "Do you trust in your colleagues on the council?"

"Unquestioningly." Khadgar planted his feet and his staff and faced the paladin squarely. "They have concerns but we all see the wisdom in returning to a neutral stance. As difficult as it might be, we agree it is the right thing to do."

"Hmm. Then Light willing stiffer necks will learn to bend on both sides and we may yet find balance. Come." She turned and led the way through the gates.

Teraka looked up from her table when Khadgar entered the room. The goblin mage, Gerti was present as was Draka and a number of the commander's advisors. Among them were Lady Liadrin and Go'el. Khadgar noted the narrowed eyes from some corners but inclined his head respectfully. The Sunwalker paladin followed in behind him.

"Gerti," Teraka called to the mage. The goblin nodded then cast a privacy spell. When she was finished she nodded back at the commander. "So what are you here for this time," Teraka asked.

"Thank you for taking them time-"

"Get to the point, Khadgar."

"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat. "We are going to be driving home a final assault on Ner'zhul's last stronghold two days from now. Archmage Zaliya is extending the invitation to participate to the Knights of the Ebon Blade as we believe we have devised sufficient protections against his necromancy. The invitation is of course open to Death Knights here and any other interested parties."

Some of the hard stares turned sharp with interest. None was as sharp as the tauren Death Knight who stood silently in the corner of the room. Ner'zhul and his necromancy in the prime timeline had ultimately been transformed into the Lich King after dealing with Kil'jaeden. A second such monstrous soul wandering around on Azeroth was not something anyone wished to see. And, Khadgar thought, a living Ner'zhul could not only bolster the Iron Horde with his substantial powers, he had the potential to make further deals with demons.

"Two days, you say?" Teraka said.

"Yes. At my tower I will make appropriate portals to our staging point available beginning at dawn two days hence. The assault will commence shortly thereafter."

"What happens after?" Liadrin asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Well I would like to think we all drink and toast our victory but more likely it will involve healing the wounded, taking stock of our losses and securing the area. I have the assurance of the Lunarfall Garrison commander that Alliance personnel will not seek to stop or harm any of your people during or after joint operations."

"The Alliance agreed to this?" an orc warrior Khadgar was unfamiliar with scoffed.

"The Lunarfall commander has indeed. Archmage Zaliya is a member of the Kirin Tor in support of our policy shift, but her goal here is dismantling the Iron Horde and its power structures, not fighting you and your people. She has impressed upon her people that their purpose here is stopping the Iron Horde and other threats to Azeroth. Ner'zhul is one such threat and there are many in your camp who also have a personal history with him. She's already opening her assault forces to the Ebon Blade." 

It was also an opportunity to build trust and Khadgar had been pleased to have the Archmage's enthusiastic support on this issue. 

"We'll consider it. Go."

Khadgar opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He instead bowed to those assembled. "Then I shall take my leave."

Teraka waved him off with a shooing motion. Gerti undid her spell and followed him outside.

"King Wrynn's okay with his commander just... inviting Horde forces on military campaigns?" she questioned, clearly not entirely believing him.

"She was given command of the Garrison and the direction of the campaign. Maraad isn't entirely pleased but he would rather have more well armored and well trained and well fed veterans than fewer. The local draenei have no issue with our Horde."

"Yeah but everyone else-"

"Can follow their orders or not."

Gerti paused then ran to catch up. She grinned slyly at Khadgar. "You're asking for forgiveness rather than permission."

Khadgar arched an eyebrow and answered as mildly as he could. "Archmage Zaliya is acting well within the bounds of the orders _she_ was given when they decided to let her command the operation."

"Ha!" She smirked and walked with him, pulling the incredibly fluffy hood of her cloak over her ears as the wind picked up. "So, ah, Dalaran."

Khadgar tried not to smile too broadly. "Yes?"

"The neutral thing. That's still happening?"

"Yes. My compatriots on the council have been working on trying to preemptively handle the inevitable political fallout. I understand that our grand Magus has sent a letter of intent to your Warchief. She might even had a reply by now. Dalaran is a city for all mages and it will be again."

"Pretty words but they're not even worth the breath they were spoken with," a cold, sneering voice said. The speaker was a blood elf with blazing red hair pulled into high tail. "My people were slaughtered at a whim for crimes they did not commit." Khadgar vaguely recognized him from the initial assault on the portal to Draenor but he'd not been among the forces that had crossed. Celian Dawnstrike if he recalled correctly.

"Maybe if they had just left like everyone else with sense did, they'd be fine. Haughty pricks but fine." Gerti snapped back before Khadgar could reply.

"And how many were imprisoned unjustly!"

"Look pal, Sunreaver didn't have to drop his trousers and bend over for Garrosh," Gerti snapped back. 

Dawnstrike's nostrils flared. "Are you implying the purge was our fault?"

"I'm outright sayin' it," Gerti replied, staking a step forward. Around them the garrison had grown quiet and a crowd was gathering. Val'ket appeared and stood to one side.

"We had a good thing goin' on in Dalaran," Gerti said, her accent becoming more pronounced as she spoke. "My sister lost her shop. My Ma got cut off from her research. We ended up in a hole in Orgrimmar with Kor'kron leering at us all day, hounding us about illegal portals in and outta the city and illegal charms. They wrecked the little place my sister managed to set up 'cause they thought it would be fun."

"You losing your business justifies Proudmoore's wholesale murder of my people?"

"I left just fine. So did my sister and her sweetie and _she's_ a blood elf. Way I saw it any idiot who tried to stick around when Jaina went on the warpath got shoved in the Hold-"

"My people were murdered in the streets by the Silver Covenant!" Dawnstrike said.

"Ain't they the High Elves who think sniffing crystallized demon was a bad idea?" Gerti said, staring down her pert nose at the Blood Elf.

"Those traitors-"

"So it's elf on elf violence. Tcha. Like Azeroth hasn't seen _that_ before." Gerti waved a dismissive hand.

Dawnstrike bared his teeth at her. "They only needed the barest hint of permission to let the streets run red with our blood. Dalaran is under the control of an unrestrained, bloodthirsty madwoman and _you_ put her in charge!" he said pointing an accusatory finger at Khadgar.

"Oh yeah, so blood thirsty," Gerti said, rolling her eyes. "So bloodthirsty she was teleporting iceblocked idiots into the hold anytime someone gave her lip while the rest of us just left. I will agree she's a bit cranky, but gosh it's almost as if you blood elves keep screwing her over and killing her friends and allies."

Dawnstrike drew himself up. "A goblin airship delivered the bomb to Theramore."

Gerti took a step forward and pointed her own accusatory finger. "But a _Sunreaver_ mage stole the dragon's relic and a Sunreaver mage made the damn thing. Same mage helped Garrosh escape the trial. The rest of us have to deal with your fuckups, pal. There are more mages in the Horde than the blood elves!"

Dawnstrike's face turned an interesting shade of red. "Aethas had no knowledge of what Songweaver was doing."

"But he knew about de attack on Darnassus, mon," Val'ket said, speaking up. "Now dat be an order from his warchief and dat be a powerful thin-."

"Speculation!"

"Lotta rumors goin' around," Val'ket said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dawnstrike demanded.

"You got bad mojo in de sunreavers, mon."

"You can't honestly believe that Proudmoore won't turn around and slaughter you all the moment she gets a chance."

Val'ket shrugged his shoulders. "Troll mage didn't blow up her island."

"But how can you trust that human not to order your execution?"

"Maybe we don't let blood elves back in," Gerti said, crossing her arms. "Maybe the rest of us get to go back to the lives that were so rudely interrupted."

"You want to go back to that second-rate city run by a despot? What does Dalaran have that Silvermoon doesn't?"

"Oh geez," Gerti set her hands on her hips. "You actually askin' that? Dalaran was the greatest crossroads market we had access to before your people screwed it up for the rest of us." she began to tick off points on her hands. "The portals your guy abused allowed us to move goods and the trade tariffs were practically a steal! Do you know how many people who need expensive potions shop in Dalaran? Lots. You know what else is in Dalaran? Multiple libraries not run by snooty demon-snorting knife-eared mages!"

Khadgar gaped and took a step back. Several others in the crowd did as well. But, disturbingly, others stepped forward, hands drifting to weapons or clenched.

"I think mebbe we stop-" Val'ket attempted to step between the two mages. 

"How dare you, you little green stain!" Dawnstrike called, his eyes blazing.

"Bring it! Any time any place! I'll turn your pretty face inside out," Gerti said, rolling up the sleeve of her couture robe.

"I think it would be best if perhaps you left," a dangerous voice to Khadgar's left said. He jerked in surprise as Commander Teraka appeared there. To his right was Go'el a half second later.

"I did not intend to cause trouble," Khadgar said.

"You never do, Archmage. This has been building since you dropped that little bomb on us about the shift in Kirin Tor policy. Go." She waded into the crowd behind a couple of bellowing guards who were trying to control the now unruly crowd.

Khadgar found Val'ket's eyes across the way and the other mage shook his head slightly then turned to physically restrain Gerti from attacking Dawnstrike who was being held back by Stillpond.

Khadgar hurried out of Frostwall, leaving the sounds of arguing behind. Soft steps followed and he turned to Go'el once they were beyond the gates.

"How bad of a problem have I caused?" Khadgar asked.

Go'el drew in a breath then let it out. "The Horde is family and families fight. But..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. "Garrosh wounded us and what we see here is another cut of his making. But it's true then? Dalaran is becoming neutral once more?"

"Yes but it remains to be seen if anyone else would be willing to return."

"I think there is evidence they will," Go'el said gesturing towards the garrison behind them.

"Actions and words are very different things, my friend," Khadgar said to the shaman. "It was my intent to help build a bridge and offer an opportunity. Not this."

"Give it some time," Go'el said. "I did wish to speak with you before but you were whisked away by your guardian." He looked around.

"Cordana is going to be very cross with me when she realizes I am not actually sleeping in my tower," Khadgar admitted with a small chuckle.

Go'el grunted a laugh. "The Council of Six voted on this? Unanimously?"

"Yes." Khadgar confirmed. He held up a hand to forestall the orc's next comments. "Attend to the matters here and your own people. Helping keep the peace would be the best way to help us. If that is something you care about." Khadgar said. The last comment was a small barb but it found its mark. Perhaps he was overstepping but he needed an ally here not a repentant friend seeking forgiveness from their Grand Magus. Jaina needed to focus on her own tasks and Go'el was still well respected within the Horde. Better for him to act as an agent of cooperation than be a distraction.

Go'el bowed his head in understanding. "It is. It is why I am here." He huffed out a breath. "Safe travels, Khadgar."

"And to you," the archmage said. He opened a portal and returned to his tower and quickly cast greater invisibility on himself before slipping into the structure. Ah! His illusion was still in place. All he needed to do was-

"KHADGAR!" Cordana thundered. "THERE YOU ARE."

Khadgar's shoulder's slumped. Oh well. He'd sneak away successfully next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina participates in Modera's advanced battlecasting class. Vol'jin visits Theramore Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loooonger break than usual this time because in the last month I was hired to work at a new company and then had to pack up and relocate. tiny bit busy ;)
> 
> Thanks as alays to JThorsten for picking apart my words. Thanks to Rhadgar-khadgar who is letting me use her sassy mage Lucithy. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos last chapter!

Jaina woke around dawn, though the overcast skies blocked much of the sun's light. She stretched in bed then sank into her pillows with a sigh. Kalec was sprawled beside her, taking full advantage of the new bed's larger size. He mumbled as she rose then curled into a ball, stealing the covers as he did. Jaina got ready for her morning. Kalec woke up by the time she was just about finished dressing for the day.

"Meet for lunch?" he asked. "Can start on the-" he broke off to yawn then continued -"project you didn't get to start yesterday."

"If you're awake by then," she teased.

He snorted a laugh and yawned again as he rubbed his face. "I'll be awake."

"That sounds lovely. I made a list of books I want to pull from the library. If you wouldn't mind getting them for me that would help." She kissed him then danced away with a laugh when he tried to pull her back into bed. "I'll see you at lunch."

One notice marked as important awaited her when she arrived at her office. The second letter bore the seal of the Horde in bright red wax. Jaina came to a stop, her heart immediately beating faster. 

What would Vol'jin say? Were all her plans ruined already? Was he willing to speak?

She started as a crack and pop deposited another letter in her inbox, this one sealed with the crest of Stormwind, but specifically Anduin's smaller seal. Jaina drew in a breath and let it out. She set her morning tea aside and opened Anduin's letter.

"Haven't convinced Tess of the larger goals. Asked her, hypothetically, about Dalaran. She doesn't think it's her business. She's become... interesting. More later.  
-Anduin."

Short and... not very informative. Jaina set the letter aside and looked at the other two. She snatched up Vol'jin's letter before she could think about it too much more and opened the seal.

The letter was short and to the point. He would meet with her on Theramore Isle tomorrow, mid morning. No indication of how he felt otherwise. At worst he would tell her no to her face, but he could have done that in a letter. Jaina took another calming breath and sent an affirmative response then set the letter aside. She got back to her work and hoped Anduin wasn't getting into trouble again somehow.

Another letter popped into her inbox. This letter was... damp and dirty and was not sealed but her name was written on the front in Anduin's neat letters. Frowning, Jaina opened the note.

"Made progress. I think. When I said T has become interesting before, it doesn't cover the half of it. Don't worry everything is fine. Probably helped our cause. Please do me a huge favor and if my father asks if you've seen me, we had tea in Dalaran last night and I was absolutely nowhere near the docks.  
Love, A."

Jaina sighed at the message and sent a letter of her own.

_"The price for doing what you ask is tea here within the week so I can hear the full story. Don't get into too much trouble."_

Her message sent, she dove into the day's work so she wouldn't think about her meeting with Vol'jin. Kalec arrived just as the bells began to strike noon.

"Already?" she questioned.

"Already. I pulled those books from your list," he said holding up a satchel. "And I bought lunch. I hope you don't mind roasted chicken," he said holding up basket. "It smelled good."

Smiling Jaina grinned and set aside her work. They moved to the little seating area and Jaina tucked into her food, eating quickly so she could get to the books sooner. "Did you read any of them? Any thoughts?" she asked as she ate.

"The book on Atiesh was interesting but mostly history. You'll probably get more from seeing the real thing."

"I was hoping some of the theory would be in there as a basis when I go visit Khadgar. He's busy preparing to assault Ner'zhul in Shadowmoon valley. I'll pester him with trivial things when that situation is resolved." She finished her meal, cleaned her hands and then held them out for the books. 

Kalec handed them over with a laugh. "Would it help to see the framework I use?"

"Yes, actually!" she smiled. "I thought it was something you were just able to do."

"It is," Kalec said. "Another gift from the Titans to our race, but we know the structure of the magic even if it is inherent." He frowned thoughtfully. "I might have to do some translation. I know the structure using our runes."

"I could learn those," she offered. "I've already started with a few."

Kalec smiled and began to write out sigils and formulae on some paper while Jaina read the very scant report on the "Vial of the Sands" as the artifact was called. She followed that by paging through the book on Atiesh, chuckling at the side comments which had been made in the margins by Khadgar.

She lost track of time and continued to make notes. Kalec bid her goodbye at some point to utilize their lab's larger space to display his work. Jaina absently kissed him goodbye then resumed her own note taking.

"Jaina!"

Startled, Jaina's pen scratched a bold line across her paper. She looked up to find Modera standing across from her, one hand holding a bundle of fabric, the other hand on her hip. The older mage smirked at her.

"You found a project?"

Jaina smiled. "I did."

"Good." Modera tossed the bundle of fabric onto the couch beside Jaina. "Class is in ten minutes. You'll want to change."

"It can't possibly be-" Jaina broke off mid-sentence as she saw the time. She'd spent most of the afternoon doing research. "Oh." She looked at Modera in alarm. "I can't. I've spent too much time on this and I shouldn't have."

"You're fine. Nothing important came in or someone would have come looking for you," Modera said in a reasonable tone. Jaina looked at her desk and saw that while she hadn't handled the tasks she'd intended to do today, nothing new had appeared.

"Come on," Modera said. "Karlain's in his office. You can spare a couple hours."

Jaina relented with a small sigh. "Okay."

* * *

Modera had picked out a set of the light armor the Kirin Tor's Defender's wore. As Jaina changed, the older archmage cautioned her that she might want to get a set more to her liking if she ended up in the thick of things more often. Jaina didn't want to be in the thick of things but she had to admit she'd been there often enough. Perhaps the light leather would be better than any of her usual outfits.

Modera's class was being held in the ruins of the crystallized forest below instead of inside the Violet Citadel. Since the danger of Ice Crown had passed, Dalaran had begun to use the grounds below the city for many purposes to augment the space inside the Citadel. Jaina looked around as they exited the portal from the city to the ground. 

Other mages went about their research in studying the ruins or just using the relatively close location and open space to their advantage for larger experiments. Another class of much younger students was being held in a cleared area. They had a practice yard which had been cleared for this such purpose and rune-clad obelisks were placed at regular intervals to facilitate some order and to keep the destruction to a minimum. The younger students were practicing lifting objects with magic and summoning items. As much as Jaina was glad to see them she noticed that citywide their numbers were fewer than in previous years. She set her jaw and followed Modera down the rocky path. What she was doing would hopefully see those numbers increase.

Modera's class was milling about another cleared area, though this one was less defined than the other. There were a few other spaces beyond this one which had been created amid the ruins and crystallized trees. In some ways, it reminded her of the classroom areas in the Nexus Kalec had shown to her. Jaina smiled a little at that thought. 

The mages here were all past their apprenticeships but they varied in age. They noticed when Modera arrived and the older ones all broke off their conversations while some of the younger ones, noting the reactions of the veterans, quieted as well. Modera waved them away and the vets relaxed and resumed their conversations while the other newer people awkwardly shuffled their feet.

Jaina saw a few familiar faces in the group including Algus Finch. He looked less than pleased to be present, but was prepared all the same. He wore a long light leather duster which had seen some use in battle if the runes embroidered and embossed into the material were anything to judge by. He inclined his head to her then resumed his conversation. Jaina was surprised to see him wearing protective gear but then recalled that Finch had also fought in the conflict with Deathwing. Jaina was hardly alone in wearing the standard gear for the Defenders. A few of the other magi and a couple of the archmages also wore the standard outfits. There were perhaps eight people present, nine including Jaina, and the size of the group was smaller than she expected.

"Right," Modera said quietly as she herded Jaina to the side. "New and returning faces in this group, so you're hardly the only one who hasn't been here before. For you we're going to work on the things I said before when I had you down for evaluation; your stamina, your reaction time, and getting you out of your own head and more aware of the rest of the battle. You've been solid as a caster on the backlines and on the front in a pinch but let's fill the gaps in what you know. You're a fast learner so I expect we'll be able to get into the really _fun_ parts of battlecasting." She grinned, fierce and genuine. "There are some fascinating synergies once you've drilled to the point you don't need to think and the reactions are instant."

Jaina nodded, frowning slightly.

"Just roll with it for now and don't worry. That's why I do these training classes; so we're prepared and can worry about other, far more important things."

"Okay."

"Good." Modera stepped back and called out to the rest, raising her voice. "Line up, you lot."

Jaina fell into line between Finch and a younger brown-haired magi Jaina recognized as one who'd be deployed to Lunarfall soon. Lucithy nodded and murmured a polite greeting to Jaina as she banished her conjured mug of coffee. Jaina returned the nod and then turned her attention with the rest to Modera.

"Every class begins with stamina training. See those rocks?" She pointed to a haphazard collection of rocks on one side of the area. They ranged in size from perhaps a few kilos to something which almost certainly was more than a hundred. "Stand by the biggest rock you can lift with your magic for an extended period of time. One mage to a rock. Go."

Jaina blinked. Lifting rocks? She hadn't lifted rocks with magic since her very earliest days learning how to manipulate magic that way. Antonidas had favored ceramic cups and buckets of water; compensating for the sloshing about was more important than strength alone and an unwary mage could crush what they held if they were not careful.

Jaina drifted over and found an appropriately sized rock. She didn't know what the time frame for 'extended' meant but she decided while she could easily haul up the largest of the boulders, she wasn't certain for how long and this _was_ Archmage Modera. She waited for their next set of instructions as Modera walked by, sometimes redirecting a mage to a larger or smaller rock. Modera stopped by Jaina and shook her head. She pointed at a rock easily twice the size of the one Jaina had chosen. Jaina arched an eyebrow in question but Modera just smirked.

"Push a little," Modera said, pitching her voice for just Jaina then continued down the line. Jaina went to the larger rock, ending up near Finch again. When Modera reached the end she nodded. "You will now conjure a single cup of tea in a saucer."

The veterans, including Finch, groaned and did so. Jaina blinked but did as she was bid. Clearly this was a signal to them of some kind while the rocks were not.

"Balance the tea on the rock," Modera ordered.

Jaina set the tea down.

"Without spilling the tea, lift the rock with magic. Make it a good spell because we're going to be moving. And," she held up a forestalling finger with a small smile, "no spells on the teacup itself. The goal is to hold the rock steady."

Jaina shared a slightly bemused look with Lucithy, then lifted her rock. It was heavy but not overly so. She'd been lifting heavy things while she and Kalec had recently moved, so recalling the proper spells to maintain a steady, stable grip wasn't too hard.

"Tomorrow you'll be doing this with weights," Modera advised. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Finch's shoulders droop. "And now we're going for a run. Keep up!"

It was harder than Jaina had expected. Modera started them down a path away from the class areas and into the ruins and surrounding forest. Lucithy, ahead of Jaina, tripped over a crystallized root and nearly lost her balance. Jaina grabbed her elbow to steady her before she fell. The younger mage smiled thanks, pink tinging her cheeks. Her rock bobbed a bit in the air, threatening to spill her tea but the Magi got her power under control quickly. Jaina took it as an indication to watch her own footing.

"Keep up!" Modera called, leading by example as she held her own tea cup and large rock. She continued at a steady ground-eating trot.

Jaina didn't run often. She didn't think herself unfit but she didn't run. Running was time she could have been spending doing any number of far more interesting things like reading or experimenting or even paperwork. She didn't indulge in all the sweets Kalec did because she didn't like running, or exercising really, so she tried to eat well so she didn't need to. It freed up more precious time for books or discussing magic with Kalec or doing her job. Jaina wondered if Modera would have Kalec do this. What size rock would he need to lift for the Archmage to be satisfied? Something the size of Dalaran? Would she have him trot about in his dragon form? At least the course wasn't a mindless, monotonous circle.

Jaina missed a rock and stumbled a few steps, the rock and teacup both sloshing in the air as she lost focus. Jaina caught herself and her cargo and, feeling her cheeks burn as she fought off the edge of panic, she resumed her trot.

Ah. This was the point. Not _just_ stamina but keeping her mind able to be aware of her surroundings as well as maintaining the spells.

Somewhat beside her, Finch had relaxed into a sort of glazed expression, the moderately size boulder and balanced teacup rock solid in his grasp at a precise point to his side and ahead of him. The rock wasn't as large as she'd expected but then no one's was, she realized as she looked around and this time avoided another root that Lucithy hadn't quite managed to miss.

Like Finch, there were other repeat takers of this particular class, most of them battlemages, but as promised there were clearly more senior newer people who didn't know quite what they'd gotten themselves into. Due to their position, potential to be in the vicinity of battle, or according to some other esoteric set of requirements Modera used, they were here. Jaina was one but there was another Draenei archmage who was clattering about on her hooves as well as Jaina was. Jaina couldn't recall her name, but knew she worked with Karlain.

By the time they returned to the classroom area, Jaina's legs and lungs were burning. Finch was likewise winded for all he was familiar with this particular brand of Modera's insanity. Lucithy staggered a few steps,at the end, only then did her teacup slosh out and over the rock. The younger mage let out a growled string of curses which were inventive to say the least. She wasn't the only one as the end drew near and the limits of mental and physical strength started to really dig claws into the class of mages.

Modera led them into a loose semi-circle of mostly huffing and definitely sweatier mages and plucked her teacup off her rock. The rock settled to the ground and everyone else took that as a signal to do the same. Finch downed his tea and sat on his rock. Jaina did the same.

"Magic is a muscle. You exercise it and it becomes stronger, your manapool deeper, and your ability to handle more energy becomes more secured," Modera said as she strode around, somehow still on her feet. The battlemages were relaxing as well but there was a very sharp difference between those who'd done this many times before, probably voluntarily on their off time, and those who did not. The latter were flushed and breathing far more heavily.

"But a mage draws on themself for that energy and control. On the field of battle you will be, hopefully, with allies. Many of those allies will be soldiers and warriors in leather armor or plate. Let's not even get into the druids who'll just shift and bound ahead as a stag or a cat or an oversized owl or something Druid-y," Modera said with a wry brow arch. There was a low murmur of laughter from the group.

"We laugh but we do need to keep up with our allies. So. We'll run. Anyone new care to tell me what the point of this particular drill is?"

"You're an evil and vindictive woman," Finch called over.

"That too!" Modera countered with a feral grin.

Jaina raised her hand as did the draenei and Lucithy. Modera pointed at the other human mage.

"Multitasking," Lucity said.

"Exactly!" Modera said. "Battlefield awareness is key to survival," she said, her eyes resting on Jaina for a long second before she continued. "We have power and we can bring a lot to bear against terrible foes, but we can't do a damn thing if we're dead. Don't get tunnel vision. Don't let your mind wander. I'm going to be saying that a lot. If I feel you're tuning me out, Broka, I will not hesitate to correct your behavior."

A dwarf battle mage on the end of the line who'd been hauling a rock half his size straightened up. So did a few others. Jaina sat more upright.

"That's enough rest. Time for some practical applications!" Modera said, grinning. 

Target practice was their rocks. Jaina suspected at some point Modera would have them digging up replacements but she set hers up with the rest and began to hurl flame at her target. She tried to emulate the elegant fireball spell she'd seen Modera use before, and saw that many of the senior battlemages around her used something similar when they used fire. The call to switch to Arcane was made and Jaina did so, trying to bring the ideas behind the fireball to the different school. Everyone seemed to fair a bit better here - this was magic, not stumbling about on a path.

Jaina felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle then a surge of energy to her left. There was a bright flash of purple light and half of the rock beside Jaina's disintegrated.

"Oh," Lucithy said, blinking at what remained of her rock. She smirked a little. "Well, that worked."

"See what you can do when you put your mind to the work and not to sassing?" Modera called over.

Lucithy smirked. "My mind's always in it," she called back as she lobbed another hair-raising attack on her rock. She stepped back with a small "heh" and nearly lost her balance on the uneven ground.

"Learn to walk then you can sass me," Modera said mildly as she passed by. "Jaina! No slacking! Try to show up little miss attitude here." Modera walked off but Lucity covertly stuck her tongue out at Modera's back before she resumed her drilling.

Jaina resumed her own drills against the rock, and, as instructed, tried to obliterate it. It mostly worked, but while it was impressive, it took too long to charge up to that level of power and then cost. She found she could go about it with some adaptation - watching the experienced battlemages gave her the idea of how to tweak what she'd seen just a bit. What it lacked in overwhelming force, it made up in volume.

Then Modera had them do more of the rapid fire drilling, trying to trip them up by calling for different things as they fired attack after attack at the targets. She'd ended the day by having everyone hold sustained channels until they couldn't anymore. Modera had studied them all, giving tips to those using excessive power on how to be more efficient the next time. Those with smaller manapools had dropped out early. Jaina and a few of the other battlecasters had continued onwards for a much longer time until Modera had called the end. 

By the end of the class, Jaina was exhausted. She couldn't recall the last time she ached from such physical exertion.

Well... Okay. She felt her cheeks heat as she recalled certain activities she'd recently been able to partake in on a regular basis. While that might have been good for her stamina she wasn't certain she'd have been up for anything of the like anytime soon. Maybe after a nap. Maybe cuddling instead.

Jaina trudged down the hall to her residence, feet dragging, the lure of her nice, hot, bathtub the only thing keeping her placing one foot in front of the other. Eventually she made it to her home. Jaina sighed in the doorway as she realized she would have to cross the expanse of her apartment. But she would persist. The armor was hot and sweaty and she was probably disgusting. Sweat made her scalp itch. After lobbing massive amounts of power with "great rapidity" Modera had made them run again, this time lobbing small, single target attacks at a target in the center of the circular track.

Jaina groaned and closed the door behind her.

And she would be subjected to this again.

"You're home!" Kalec greeted, his smile broad, eyes shining. His expression fell as she fell into his chest, letting her arms just hang.at her sides. "You okay?"

Jaina huffed a noise that was part groan and part soft sob.

Kalec stroked soft fingers through her now grimey and rubble-filled hair. "Hot shower or a bath?"

"Bath."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Want me to carry you?" he asked with just a hint of mischief.

Jaina considered that for a long, weary moment, then finally nodded. Kalec picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to their bedroom. He left her to strip out of the gear and ran the bathwater. She hadn't quite finished stripping when he returned and gentle hands helped her ease out of the rest of the armor and then somehow she'd ended up in the warm bathwater, though she didn't recall crossing the distance.

The water was perfectly warm and he'd dumped in some of the bath oils she liked. He'd probably dumped in a bit more than she'd have used but she sniffed a little, eyes burning even as she smiled at the gesture. Jaina sank down until the water was above her collarbone and rested her head against a folded towel he'd left. He left her alone for a little bit then came back with what looked like wine but turned out to be chilled juice. Jaina drank a little then sank back, eyes lifted to the ceiling and the mosaic depicting the daytime sky. Kalec settled beside her, arms crossed on the rim of the tub, chin on his arms.

Jaina lifted a hand out of the water and brushed his cheek. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Sure. Modera really worked you hard huh?"

Jaina drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, sighing. She made a wordless noise of assent.

"That the only thing?" Kalec asked.

Jaina rolled her head towards his and sniffed once, smiling again and finding the fingers of one of his hands. He let her take it and waited while she collected her thoughts.

"It's..." Jaina's voice faded for a moment. "It's the dust. At first it wasn't a problem because we were using fire and ice. Then we used arcane and some of the mages in the group can just... There's nothing left but violet dust and rubble." She swallowed. "And sometimes there isn't even rubble."

Kalec crooned gently and kissed her temple.

Jaina sniffed again. "And it didn't bother me at first but then I could hear the impacts as the strikes landed," she said, her voice falling to a hoarse whisper. "And she kept pushing us to change schools and keep up. She kept demanding more power even as we ran like the Legion was behind us." Her voice was shaking now. So were her hands.

Jaina drew in a breath and let it stutter out. "I've done this before. I've fought before. It's silly to be reminded of- of what happened." She tried to calm her racing heart. "I was find on Thunder Isle," she said, her voice very small. Jaina frowned. "Well... There was a moment I thought we might have lost Vereesa."

Kalec kissed her temple. "I don't think it's silly. Maybe you had more time to think about what was going on because it wasn't a life or death situation."

"Could be. I'll be okay," she said, though as she said it, she realized it was more for her own benefit. "I'll be okay. I am okay. Practice is good. Means I can't have this sort of reaction when it counts."

Kalec nuzzled her again. 

"She made us run," Jaina said, changing the topic with a groan. "I hate running."

Kalec chuckled. "It's good to build up stamina," he said. "And if you still want to try to shapeshift you'll need every advantage to make it work efficiently."

"Mmm," Jaina agreed. "I suppose that's fair. Wouldn't want to shapeshift and then have to sleep for a day before we can go flying." She frowned. "Will I have to learn or will I just know?"

Kalec grinned. "There will be some learning to do and some instinctive things. I wrote up notes for you when you're ready."

Jaina made a pensive sound and sat up in the tub. She sank back with a groan as muscles protested. She pursed her lips then looked askance at Kalec. "Could you bring the notes in here?"

He grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her then rose to go retrieve the notes. Jaina grinned and sank back into the tub. She summoned enough energy to lift a hand to the water controls and added more warm water.

* * *

The world tree was exactly as reported. Vol'jin noted this absently as his wyvern approached the island. Smaller than others of its breed, but still massive enough, it was clearly unlike other trees. He drew in a breath and listened to the laughing winds. The loa here were full of boisterous energy but while they felt like dancing, they had no words for him. He snorted a laugh and focused on the island, directing his wyvern to circle at a leisurely pace outside of Theramore's direct airspace.

The ruined walls had been partially covered with grass and creeping ivy. A large green dragon snoozed in the sun on top of one such wall, their head shaded by a small sapling. He could see druids gathered here and there, a visible hodgepodge of races and cultures. They spotted the incoming party from Orgrimmar and watched with wary body language. A large owl slid into formation with the rest of the group. It eyed him with intelligent eyes - a shape shifted druid. He nodded politely. The druid kept a wary distance before breaking off to sail ahead and land in a clearing.

Vol'jin gestured to his companions and brought his wyvern in to land before where the northern gates had once been. He left his mount with his people and walked through at the head of a small guard formation, Hurin Plainswalker a step to his right.

A strange chill ran down the Warchief's spine as he passed through the ruined gates. Wood beams and scaffolding had been constructed over the gates but green vines, larger and more lush than would have been natural, had begun to grow upwards and over them. These were the gates the Horde had stormed in their feint before the bomb had dropped. He had been among the leaders present who had assaulted this location the day of the attack. Vol'jin paused, feeling the pressing weight of so many deaths; a handful from the Horde but so many more from the Alliance. They were enemies but they'd been lives. Vol'jin found himself unsettled despite the overt peace of the island.

He was being watched. A few of the druids had drifted forward, curious and wary. Vol'jin was well aware of the green dragon still lounging in the sun on the wall and that he was being watched by them too. His guards shifted their weight behind him, feeling the weight of scrutiny. But their attention was not all of what stirred him.

He'd watched with the others as the bomb had fallen like a tiny star; perfect, bright and small. It had descended almost gently. The explosion had been blindingly bright. The Death Loa had rejoiced in so many souls crossing over in that one instant, laughing in bloodthirsty approval. Vol'jin hadn't shared the sentiment. It had felt wrong, somehow, to see the city die as it had. And if Garrosh could do that to one city, what else was he willing to do?

By design he'd arrived a little bit before his meeting with Archmage Proudmoore. He waved his guards off. His headhunters scowled but dropped to relaxed crouches out of the way - keeping him in sight but letting him go without them. Vol'jin nodded at Hurin who returned the gesture and drifted off to speak with the largest cluster of gawking druids.

Vol'jin strode forward and up the slight rise. He put his hands on his hips and regarded the tree. It vibrated with energy on a spiritual level, and while it was not the utterly rushing torrent that Nordrassil was, it was a considerable stream. Vol'jin turned towards the sea and sat with his back resting on the trunk. Closing his eyes he listened.

"Nice view, huh?" said a voice, small and high and soft but echoingly powerful.

Vol'jin smirked and opened one eye. "Aye, dat it be." He caught the faint impression of pink and purple from the corner of his eye.

"I like the sea. The sound of the waves. Jaina said it was her favorite sound. It's soothing."

Vol'jin watched the sun dance on the waves and recalled times long in the past when he'd sit under the trees for a brief rest at the edge of one of the beaches among the isles the Darkspear called home . The sea had given the Darkspear and their islands much... and had taken much. "De sea be a tricky thing. One minute it be givin' you dinner, the next it be tryin to kill you wit' a storm." The Loa of the sea were well known to be mercurial creatures, changing mood in a flash. One minute they were blessing you and the next you were cursed and doomed.

A giggle from the first voice and then a second voice answered on his other side. "Fair. But then many things can cut both ways. Give and take, wound and heal, grow and destroy." He noticed red and purple from the corner of his eye but did not look at it directly, instead considering the words.

Vol'jin scratched his beard. "Aye. Dat be true enough." Garrosh's push for advancement had given the Horde much in the way of protection and had also advanced their ability to work metals, their understanding of mechanical matters and alchemy and magic. But he'd also disregarded the people he'd been given to lead, he'd killed his own and had fallen into mad, dark plans to gain even more power and conquest heedless of natural orders or the lives of his people. The cost had become too high for the rest of the Horde.

Vol'jin exhaled and _listened_. There were echoes of voices between the crashes of the waves. He could hear the city as it had been when it lived and the screams as it died. Theramore had loa of its own. The people here had _lived_ and that always attracted the spirits. They were not lost or confused, mostly they were sad. Any lingering anger was calmed by the massive presence of the tree, a rage subsiding.

"I'm glad they grew a tree. It filled the crater," the small and young voice said, reading his thoughts.

Vol'jin nodded. He could feel the way the tree was already soothing the lesser spirits. It was young and vibrant, healthy and solid. He smirked and regarded the sea again. "Am I speakin' to ya now? Are you de Tree or sometin' else?" 

"Now that would be telling," the older, male voice said, amused.

Vol'jin continued to watch the sea. A small fishing boat had drifted into view. It was of human make, the fisherman on board casting his net into the sea then pulling it back. It wasn't really there but then neither was the dwarf patting the gryphon in the ruins below or the cadre of Draenei in plate or the group of humans talking with one another outside of the blacksmith's shop, or the balding mage with kind eyes or the night elf who looked so fierce. These were all echoes of the lives lived here. 

He sat almost in the center of where the blast had happened. He'd seen the crater from afar but it was indeed filled by the tree, the roots reaching deeper into the world even as he sat there, its influence spreading out and growing, bit by bit. It lived, soothing and regulating, persistent as the tides... or perhaps a heartbeat.

"I wouldn't mind if ya wanted ta be straight wit' me," he said aloud. The spirits laughed teasingly and he smirked shaking his head. "Didn't think so. Ya can't blame me for try'n."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" the young voice was back.

Vol'jin snorted a small laugh. "More interested in what's right for my people den what's fun."

"Well you're hardly alone in that," the voice said. " _Listen._ "

It was clearly a command and so he did; it would have been both disrespectful and unwise not to. Wind rustled through the branches of the tree. _Change comes. Be ready._ He caught a flash of pink and this time he turned to look. He thought it might have been hair but instead he only found the drifting petals of flowers the color of magic. A full blossom had landed at his side.

Vol'jin picked up the flower and studied it then looked up at the tree. Movement caught his eye and out over the water he saw the air shimmer and twist until a massive portal opened. An equally massive blue dragon flew through, and perched on his back was a human woman with unmistakeable white hair with a golden streak.

He'd hated humans for most of his life. They were the enemy, stopping the troll's natural progress and conquest. At best they were a challenge to test against and overcome. And they still were the adversary, but having fought them and fought beside them he'd come to respect them. And during his recovery in Pandaria Vol'jin even learned to like at least one.

He lifted a hand to scratch his beard and realized he still held the pale flower. He considered it a moment. It seemed something the loa thought he was supposed to have. He tucked it into his mane of hair for now.

The pair landed and the dragon transformed into his much smaller form once Jaina was on the ground. She and Kalecgos exchanged a quiet word then the dragon resumed his true form and wandered in the direction of the green still draped on the ruined wall.

Vol'jin met Jaina's eyes across the distance and he rose, rolled his shoulders, then approached the mage. Her eyes darted to the flower then back. Vol'jin grinned, amused to have offset her a bit. Just because he had some respect for humans did not mean he needed to make anything easy for her. She was a battle proven mage, a leader and he could grudgingly admit a worthy adversary. It would be insulting not to give her a hard time.

Her expression was guarded but he could read fear and hope in her eyes in equal measure. The soft human had been changed by Garrosh. Vol'jin snorted a laugh. He'd been changed as well. The Grand Magus' eyes narrowed and Vol'jin lifted a hand as he approached.

"Was just thinkin', Lady," he said, striding down the hill towards her and crossing the last few steps. "'Bout de mess Garrosh left."

"Mess?" Jaina questioned, eyes narrowing, jaw clenching. She abruptly stopped, eyes closing as she drew in a breath in then out. She waved a hand and with a flash of light and color two seats and a small floating table bearing fritters, wine and fruit appeared. Lady Proudmoore took another meditative breath and indicated the seating. "Shall we sit and discuss?" Her tone was polite and neutral, lacking in the blazing rage which had lurked behind her eyes moments ago. 

Huh. It was an interesting development.

"Aye. Dat we should, Lady." Vol'jin settled into a seat but did not eat or drink. "You be reversin' de policy on de Horde in Dalaran." No sense in wasting time, Vol'jin got to the heart of the matter.

"We are," Jaina said, perching on the edge of her seat like a wary sparrow.

"Why now?" he asked, watching her reactions but listening to the loa should they speak.

Proudmoore took a moment before speaking, again taking a breath and centering herself in a way that reminded Vol'Jin of the pandaren he'd convalesced with. Then Proudmoore launched into what seemed to be a well rehearsed speech. 

Vol'jin listened with half an ear. Dalaran was a City of mages - all mages. Their issue had been with Garrosh and Garrosh was no longer the Warchief. The Council would be very closely watching portals on the Alliance side and expected the same would be done on the Horde side as a precaution against reprisals for Darnassus. It was all very logical. Vol'jin watched her and listened to discern what the mage _believed_.

The Jaina Proudmoore who had landed on the beach of Durotar and who had confronted Garrosh in his inner sanctum was much changed from the woman she'd been before. Jaina prior to Theramore's fall had been soft, quiet and kind almost without reservation. Garrosh had seen it as a weakness and if he were being honest, Vol'jin hadn't given her much mind. The rage after the death of her city had been surprising to Vol'jin and his allies. It had nearly killed them. Then for the next year or so, she had been all hard edges and fierce glares. She'd allowed the Horde to continue in Dalaran until Garrosh had once more stepped in. Then she'd been according to some reports, an unholy terror bent on the utter destruction of all the Horde held dear. But then most of the reports had come from the Sunreavers and she'd allowed an uneasy ceasefire with Lor'themar, so Vol'jin, took those reports a grain of sand or whatever the human saying was. She'd been hard and angry.

Until the trial when she and many others had died. 

The Jaina Proudmoore who sat before him now was neither of these extremes. She was instead somewhere in the tempered middle. 

_Listen_.

There was much Jaina was not saying and Vol'jin listened to that as well. She wasn't happy about these changes, but she believed in them and in what she said. As she spoke, seeking to convince him, he could see her convince herself. The tightness in her jaw lessened, the icy formality faded from her posture and eyes, replaced with determination. She was the one who'd brought the decision up with the Council, and was voluntarily on this path but why?

"Did you see him?" Vol'jin asked suddenly before he really thought about it.

Jaina paused in mid word, blinking. "Him?" she asked when she finally recovered.

"Bwonsamdi. De Loa of Death."

Jaina's jaw worked a moment, her brows furrowing. "No. Not that I recall." She suppressed a shiver and folded her hands together.

So the death Loa hadn't spoken to her or set her on this path.

Jaina cleared her throat. "May I ask why you would ask that?"

Vol'jin shrugged. "It be a great change, Lady. You walked the path of peace. You don't walk it no more. But you don't dance to de war drums neither. Some say you'll attack de Horde if dey come back. Some say you be back to de way things were before. But you don't live through this much death and betrayal and end up de same." He huffed out a laugh. "Garrosh killed us. You. Me. Others. The people we were be dead." Vol'jin leaned forward, resting one arm on a knee. "Garrosh killed you twice. I be tryin' to decide who this new Jaina Proudmoore is, an' if it be safe t'let my people, my family, back in'ta Dalaran."

The grand magus considered him and his words, falling silent. At length she sat back in her seat, the formally fading. "I have died twice," she said into the quiet. "I'd not considered it that way."

Vol'jin snorted another laugh. It wasn't typical to be dead in one sense and alive in so many other ways, but yet here they were.

"So, I be askin' again, why now?"

Proudmoore considered him a for a long moment before answering. "Because it's the right thing to do. Because the Horde is not Garrosh."

And there was something she wasn't saying here. Something had the Lady of Dalaran and Theramore unsettled. It wasn't duplicity; Vol'jin was well practised in discerning that.

"And?" He prompted because she wasn't going to say whatever it was on her own. As much as she was less inclined to kill him on sight than before, she was still an opponent.

Jaina's jaw clenched. Her eyes flicked to the flower still in his hair then she met his eyes. She took in another meditative breath and folded her hands in her lap. "Because I want the mages of Dalaran to be strong when the next cataclysm happens, whatever form it might take."

Vol'jin sighed out a breath and sat back in his seat. He plucked a cookie off the tray and munched on it contemplatively. It was spicy and sweet and he found himself staring at it as the ginger flavor bit back. Snorting a laugh Vol'jin continued to eat the cookie and consider both the mage before him and the loa that surrounded the island.

There would be something next, he realized, the thought sliding into place like a perfectly carved stone block in one of the ziggurats the ancient trolls had built. It had the weight of truth. He made a mental note to ask the farseers if they felt something on the horizon and if they had an idea of what shape it might take. Vol'jin's gifts had never been as a clear clairvoyant, but he'd proven himself worthy to the Loa and with their favor came some awareness. 

_"Consider what you have learned,"_ they whispered. And so he considered the recent lessons they'd gifted to him.

The Venom Queen had granted him visions during his time recovering from Garrosh's assassination attempt. The Mogu and Zandalari alliance had crumbled because of their mutual arrogance and utter belief they were the stronger. And their empires, both vast and terrible, had crumbled to dust. The Mogu were overthrown by their servants and the Zandalari ripped apart from within.

Vol'jin scratched his beard and ate another cookie. Garrosh had nearly ripped apart the Horde with his treachery and selfish power seeking. He'd been overthrown by those he'd deemed lesser. His rise in power had nearly broken the Horde with infighting. His legacy threatened to destabilize the Horde even now; both fates of empires could befall the Horde now if Vol'jin wasn't careful. And so, Vol'jin was careful.

"The Kirin Tor," Proudmoore said into the silence, "Is willing, and able, to assist both factions in the alternate Draenor. As we assisted in Ice Crown and during the fight against Deathwing, so too we would assist here. We wish to see Garrosh brought to justice, his Iron Horde dismantled, and the people of Draenor freed. Not just the draenei but orc clans like the Frostwolves." 

Vol'jin took a drink from the floating tray. Mage-wine was weak but it was cool and complimented the spicy cookies.

For years the Horde and Alliance of Azeroth had been at one another's throats. The animosity between them was real and for many reasons, some personal, some of pride. Vol'jin snorted another laugh. Pride. Proud was in the Lady's name and while she might have played the part of the meek princess, even then, he reflected, there'd been pride.

Which she was holding back now. Her eyes had narrowed when he'd laughed at his own internal thoughts and yet she'd not struck. As she watched, she again let the tension go, her shoulders relaxing, breathing out at a ten-count. Like one of the Shado-pan.

"You been to de monastery in Kun-lai?"

She tilted her head slightly, a fraction of surprise before she schooled her features. "I have been studying with one of the monks from the Shado-pan."

Vol'jin smiled, his teeth showing. "Some strange ideas, dese Pandaren, but some good ones too."

Proudmoore smiled slightly. "I have come to think so." 

"How long you been studyin' wit' dem?" he asked, the words again prompted by gut instinct or the hand of the spirits.

Proudmoore's eyes dropped a moment then met his steadily. "Since after the trial."

Huh. Maybe they'd been putting her back together like they'd put Khort and him back together. In fact that made the most sense to the Shadowhunter. Vol'jin could see the same hand on her that he'd seen in himself.

"Some mighty fine healers in Pandaria. Dey found my sorry carcass after Garrosh's assassins."

"Being dead," Proudmoore said, referencing his earlier statements, "gives some interesting perspectives."

That confirmed it for Vol'jin. They'd both died and had been reborn, put back together by the same hands. No wonder she'd found something between the extremes of meekness and rage. It was supposition but then something told him he was right.

Vol'jin laughed. "Aye. Dat it does, Lady Mage. Dat it does. So," he pointed at her, "I have your word, on your power, dis ain't no trap for de Horde. De real Horde an' not dem idiots follow'n Garrosh."

"I give you my word, on my power, this is not a trap for the Horde of Azeroth. The Council, myself included, genuinely wish to open our borders again. Should our trusts be violated we will take action, but so long as everyone plays nice, they are welcome."

Vol'jin rested a hand on one arm of the chair and listened hard as he studied the Grand Magus. "I dunno if dey will want to return. Dat be up to dem. But I won't stop 'em."

If he hadn't been looking he might have missed the small signs of her relief, the way her shoulders relaxed just a fraction. She inclined her head graciously and he nodded back. "As for de rest, my commander has said your mage has been helping."

"Khadgar has, with approval." Jaina lifted her head, proud once again and so determined Vol'jin could practically feel it. He smirked and she met his expression with a fierce grin. "We wish to see Garrosh brought low. Should your commander have need of our resources, she need only bring them to Khadgar's attention for discussion.

Vol'jin nodded and rose. Jaina rose as well, banishing the seating area and tray of food and wine. He stretched and sank back down with a sigh as the air around him changed slightly.

"Thank you for taking his meeting," Proudmoore said, once more bowing her head.

Vol'jin nodded, his eyes going back to the growing tree where the crater had once been. "Dis be sacred space," he said. "Powerful mojo be growin' here now." He rapped the bark with the back of a knuckle. The wood was firm and healthy under the gentle thump. "Ain't no Horde gon' give trouble here. An if dey do, den you got de right to punish em' as y'see fit." He spread his hands. "But if you can't stand the sight of 'em, send em' to me and I show em de error."

Proudmoore arched a silver eyebrow, surprised but not entirely displeased if he was reading her expression correctly. "I shall keep that in mind."

Vol'jin smirked and in the wind, one of the loa of this island giggled. He took the flower from his hair and handed it out to Proudmoore. She frowned at it, confused, then took it in delicate fingers.

"Strong loa here. Laughing." He nodded to her once more and strode off to collect his people and make the long return journey to Orgrimmar. The spirits laughed in his wake, either at him or at the expression on Proudmoore's face. Either way, interesting times were in the winds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina meets with the Silver Covenant and finally begins to make some progress on her "homework". However a "quick" trip to the alternate Draenor to examine Atiesh is proving to be anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left Kudos!  
> Thank you to Vilralitha nd Vivedvert who left me comments last chapter ^^  
> Thank you to JThorsten for giving this a quick-like once over.  
> Thank you to the folks who let me used their characters in cameos and as part of the larger cast of characters in Draenor! In this chapter there's Bionitelke's Zakrina, SpinosaurusRegina's Olina Stillpond and in the background, VividVert's cranky troll healer, and Bluedrake's hunter Tawn.

Jaina returned to Dalaran still holding the flower that Vol'jin had handed to her. She walked to her office automatically, her mind on the blossom and the Warchief's words. Spirits? On her island? He'd said they were laughing. Jaina wondered if they were drawn by the tree or were they the spirits of those departed.

"Jaina?" Ansirem Runewaver called out as she passed by his door. Drawn from her reverie, Jaina paused. Karlain and Ansirem joined hallway between the rooms the Council used as offices. Jaina set aside the question of who Vol'Jin might have been referring to and turned to her colleagues.

"How'd it go?" Runeweaver asked.

"Well," Jaina said. "He won't stop anyone who wishes to return."

Ansirem's bushy eyebrows raced for his hairline and Karlain's expression was similarly wide-eyed. "Just like that?" Ansirem asked, now frowning.

"Apparently," Jaina answered. 

"Well, that does track with what we've been hearing from Khadgar," Karlain said. He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the other arm crossed over his chest. "The trolls found the purge understandable if inconvenient."

"This cannot be this easy," Ansirem muttered.

"Oh it isn't going to be, my friend," Karlain said. "And I think we all know it."

Ansirem sighed. "You're right, of course. I think maybe a part of me wanted Vol'jin to have more resistance to the idea. It'd give us time to refine the plans here."

"I think we're all concerned how the rest of the city will react," Jaina said.

"At least now we can move forward," Karlain said with a firm nod. He looked at Jaina. "Shall we begin to execute the plans to tell the various department heads then?"

"We should," Jaina confirmed. "Vereesa and I will be going over things with the Silver Covenant later today. Modera will be in on that meeting. That will take care of the Silver Covenant's leadership. We should be hearing back from Draenor and the assault on Ner'zhul, soon. Assuming all goes well there, it will be the first time we'll have assisted in a successful operation."

Ansirem blew out a breath. "We're really doing this."

Karlain patted his shoulder. "We are and it will be fine. Just need to get it over with and onto the damage control until everyone settles back down. That is what we did last time when Rhonin proposed allowing them in to begin with."

Jaina hoped it would be that simple. She left Ansirem and Karlain to their meetings and checked the time. Vereesa and her seconds wouldn't be here for awhile yet so she sent a quick letter to Khadgar so it would make the mail transfer.

_"I've spoken with Vol'jin. He is not opposed to his people returning to Dalaran. If they come or not is up to them, but he will not bar them. I hope this will help settle some of the upset where you are and doesn't add to it._

_On a personal note, Modera's given me 'homework' you will be amused to hear. I've chosen to create a shapeshifting spell and wondered if I could examine Atiesh. I understand both the personal nature of this request and if you choose to decline._

_-Jaina"_

She sent the letter on its way and managed to get some actual office work done before the meeting with the Silver Covenant.

* * *

Vereesa looked tired and a bit careworn, but her eyes were clear and there was a softness in her expression that Jaina had only rarely seen in the last year. The high elf's smile reached her eyes and it hadn't in a long time.

"Jaina I think you've met Acinos and Jirella, my second and third," Vereesa said indicating a tall high elf male with wildly spiked dark hair and a smaller, more demure looking elf female with a neat red bob.

Acinos frowned but Jirella's expression was carefully neutral. Jaina knew Acinoa was the older of the two, a peer and longtime friend of Vereesa's. Jirella was younger than either of them and was considered to be a young adult. They'd been good soldiers on Thunder Isle, but Jaina was curious to see how they'd handle the change here where peace and diplomacy would be more required than ability with bow and blade.

Jaina inclined her head and indicated the seating area. They sat, Jaina and Vareesa flanking the two seconds.

"I've told them about the Council's plans," Vereesa said. "There were... concerns."

Acinos' face twisted as if he'd tasted something sour. "Is this really the best idea? The sin'dorei have proven to be just as untrustworthy as the rest of the Horde."

Vereesa spoke before Jaina did, so the archmage folded her hands in her lap and listened.

"Acinos, Kael'thas has been dead for years. Those who sided with him are dead or discredited-"

"And yet they consider the rest of us traitorous," Acinos snapped. "As if we were the ones to made dark pacts with demons!"

Vereesa's jaw clenched and her glowing eyes closed for a moment. "Acinos, not all of them did. The magic addiction continues to be an issue among them and specifically among the Sunreavers-"

"Who were the ones who allowed the attack on our allies in Darnassus!"

"Acinos!" Vereesa snapped, shutting up the other elf whose mouth closed with a click of teeth. "I know." She said, her voice holding ragged notes now. "I know." She held up a hand to forestall his comments and drew in a breath then let it out. "But where in the world is the best place for those who are addicted to magic and who wish for help? Here. In Dalaran" She tapped the arm of her chair. "You know as well as I do they're not objective about it in Silvermoon. When Rhonin allowed them here, he also allowed people to get help. I've seen the numbers since those programs started. A lot of people have been helped."

Acinos made a scoffing sound. "And the rest of the Horde? Why do we need to let them in at all?"

"Azeroth needs Dalaran to be a place for all mages," Jirella spoke up.

"Jirella-"

"Telmar was more like a brother to me than a cousin-"

"The Horde killed him-"

"Yes. But he believed in this place, Acinos. You know he did."

Acinos subsided with a growl. Jirella turned her placed gaze to Jaina and Vereesa. "We'll do what we must, Ranger-General, Archmage. We will keep the peace and we will ensure the safety of our people when the Horde mages return. It was.... mostly fine before." A slight look of irritation crept into her expression then was gone.

"Thank you. Allowing them to return will also enable us to move ahead with our agreement with the Shado-pan," Jaina said. "And I believe the benefits of that will be significant for all of us. It is also an opportunity," she said looking from Acinos to Jirella. "The Horde is unsteady and rebuilding. Think of the influence we could have on them. Most of them hate Garrosh as much as we do. If we view them all the same as him then they'll just hate us more. If we take this moment to instead work with them against the Iron Horde then we lessen the chance of a Garrosh rising in the future. Instead of young soldiers of the Horde fighting members of the Alliance, they fight enemies of all Azeroth."

"And how do we know they won't betray us again?" Acinos asked. He scowled.

"We don't," Jaina said. "We can only do what we can to lessen the chance they will. By the numbers though, we need them. We need them in the economy for the city to continue."

"Telmar believed in Dalaran," Jirella said to the other elf. "You loved him. You know he'd want us to continue."

Acinos sighed. "We will do our duty, Archmage," he said. "When does the rest of the city find out?"

"In a couple days if we can manage it. We'll announce after some actions in Draenor are settled and the Council has had the chance to brief more people," Jaina said. The elves nodded.

"If you'll excuse us, Jaina, we'll go over the last few details before I'm due to return to Kun-Lai."

"Of course."

Jaina watched them go and noted the time. The working day was just about over and she could return home. Smiling she began to neatly order her desk when a missive popped into her mailbox.

Picking up the scroll, Jaina noted it was from Khadgar.

_"Jaina, you are most welcome to come examine the spellwork on Atiesh! Dare I guess this means you've chosen to create a flying form? Please come visit my tower at your earliest convenience. I can update you in person on the progress here and we can do some research. Cordana can glare at us both while we talk shop in the nice, safe, confines of my tower._

_-Khadgar_

_PS: I am pleased to hear about Vol'jin's reaction. I too hope that it will serve to calm things here."_

Another scroll popped in her inbox, also from Khadgar.

_"PPS: We a will soon be moving on Ner'zhul's location and my tower will be used as a portal relay for our guests from Frostfire. Depending on when you arrive I may have updates on that endeavor as well. Or we might not be in a nice, safe tower at all. But don't tell Cordana that."_

Pursing her lips in consideration, Jaina checked her schedule and noted she had some time. The formal announcement wouldn't be for at least a day and she could probably catch Khadgar before he was moving troops. She sent a quick reply to Khadgar and then left for home.

Kalec swooped on her as soon as she entered their lab space. He kissed her until she was breathless and broke it with a grin. Jaina laughed making it a bit hard to catch her breath.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Hi."

Jaina continue to laugh. "Hello there. I'm home at a reasonable time."

"So I see. Evening plans?"

"Well, I did want to work a bit more on the shapeshifting spell," she said.

Kalec's eyes lit up. "You should do that!" he said before she could say she was open to changing her plans if he wished to spend time with her. His expression was infectious and Jaina found herself smiling more. He took a half step back. "You've hardly had time to dig into it. Don't let me keep you."

She took his hand before he could retreat further. She did want to spend time on her research, but she also wanted to spend time with him. "I want to work on my project but later we could spend some time together? You could teach me more runes?"

He smiled even more broadly. Kalec loved teaching and Jaina wanted to learn more. He drew her closer to steal another kiss. "I'll go prepare a lesson plan." He wagged his eyebrows then kissed her swiftly again before striding off to his side of the lab, Jaina's laughter following him.

Returning to her workbench, Jaina opened her notes and slipped easily back into the research mindset with a content sigh. Vol'Jin's approval meant that was one less item to worry about and she could fully give herself over to study for a few hours. Modera was right; it was refreshing to have something to retreat to which was unrelated to the running of Dalaran.

Jaina knew she would need to create a tool of some kind - something to act as a fulcrum for the massive powers involved in her transformation spell. Atiesh served as the tool for Khadgar. Her staff was well-made and already laden with spells. Overlaying the transformation spells onto it would not be hard and then when she turned back, she would have her staff on hand. She wasn't entirely certain where Atiesh went when Khadgar was a Raven, and that was one of the questions she had. According to her reports, the Vial of the Sands likewise did a disappearing act.

Something other than a staff was appealing though. If she was disarmed or if there was sufficient feedback during a cast using her staff, the whole thing could break. If her spell was contained in her staff and it broke or was taken, then potentially her shapeshift was another tool she could be without in a dire situation. She wouldn't be a real dragon, but something large and possessing both flight and claws could potentially be useful. Having more of her empowered and enchanted artifacts spread meant it would be harder to disarm her in combat.

Jaina smirked. She was beginning to sound like Modera.

The Vial of the Sands was a small trinket on a chain according to the picture and short report on the object. Jaina wasn't certain how such a small thing could contain all the necessary power to turn the bearer into a stone drake. The item was in the possession of the Horde. Jaina thought it was unlikely she'd be able to study it first hand.

Given the name of the object, she wondered if some of the sands in the Vial might not be empowered by the Bronze Flight's magic in some way - or at least used to create a dimensional fold to contain the rest of the enchanting surface.

A trinket might not be a bad item. But she'd want to wear it somehow to keep her hands free. Paws? Jaina shook her head and let her pen write her thoughts and notes down so she could examine them better.

A necklace. Yes, that appealed. But a necklace might not be sufficient an item to hold the power she'd need to channel, and necklaces were not as good tools as a staff or wand was. It wasn't insurmountable by any means, but it would be something to keep in mind.

"I'm thinking a necklace, but it might not be sufficient," Jaina said, calling across the room.

"No?" Kalec looked up from his pages.

"No," Jaina sighed. "If I want to be something larger than the size of a drake, which is my goal, I'll need to draw more power from the aether or from storage or a combination of both. I need to increase the available flow somehow. I might have to construct a two-part artifact."

Kalec nodded. "You've decided against your staff?"

"For now," Jaina confirmed as she paged through a reference book. "Maybe it's Modera rubbing off on me, but having a second foci feels right. Safer."

Kalec bobbed his head thoughtfully. "Matching bracelets to the necklace? A set would be sympathetic."

Jaine made a thoughtful noise and twirled her stylus in her hand as she considered. "Possible. After I look at Atiesh it might be the case I need to use my staff anyway. There might be a good reason for how that spell is laid out." She rolled her shoulders. "I will need to acquire some higher quality materials than I currently have on hand. I'll probably need at least one battery crystal to help push me over into being able to cast the spell." She set a bookmark in her reference and crossed the room to perch on a stool by Kalec's workbench.

"Done?" he asked.

"For now," she said, smiling at him. She folded her hands and leaned on the table. "So, are we picking up where we left off?"

Kalec smiled and pushed a page of glyphs at her. "You're beginning to get the basic glyphs down. I think you're ready to begin learning some of the specific ones the blues use to define magic."

* * *

The crossing from Azeroth to Draenor was oddly itchy for a moment, like sand against her skin, then the sensation passed and she was standing in a small wooded glade. Palisade walls were being reinforced and a group of builders were working on what might be the beginnings of an inn. Troops trained in small groups and she could see the beginnings of a stout stone wall were beginning to be laid. There was a small paddock with gryphons being saddled and soldiers were up and about making things ready, though it appeared to be either late at night or very early in the morning.

"Jaina!" Jaina turned to find Archmage Zalia approaching. The Worgen archmage was wearing the standard battlegear of the Kirin Tor with some adjustments to account for lupine legs and paws. Her staff was strapped to her back and a pair of goggles had been pushed up on her forehead. Beside her was Khadgar, walking with a spring in his step. "Welcome to Draenor," Zaliya said.

"Thank you."

"Crossed just fine I see."

"It's a bit..." Jaina trailed off and self-consciously brushed at her sleeves.

"We've noticed it as well," Khadgar said while Zaliya nodded. "We think it is because of Kairozdormu's magic. In any case you've arrived just in time to see the garrisons off to fight Ner'zul. If you would not mind lending your talents, you could assist me in holding the transfer portals to the staging area." 

"Save me a bit of work," Zaliya said with a feral grin.

Jaina began to respond then froze. She had arrived just in time to assist rather than avoiding things as she'd hoped. Jaina closed her eyes and fought down the urge to scream. She drew in a breath. The pre dawn air was moist and sweet and she caught the smell of cookfires and leather oil. Her heart pounded in her ears.

She could leave and reschedule. She'd not be blamed for leaving. And yet... And yet was it right for her to leave? Jaina had said many things and had put things in motion but this would be acting on it personally. She would be the one assisting the Horde even if it furthered her own goals. But it would be helping the Horde.

"Yes," she said before she could stop herself. Then the word was out there and the fist around her heart unclenched a little. She felt suddenly giddy and lightheaded. Jaina let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes, I will help."

"Excellent!" Khadgar enthused.

Zaliya made a pensive sound. "Did you wish to participate in the fighting?" she asked. When Jaina opened her eyes again the worgen was regarding her carefully. "We can scrounge up some gear and you can stand in reserve with Khadgar. I am guessing he didn't mention we were about to enter combat." She gave him a sideways glance.

Khadgar managed to look genuinely abashed. "She wanted to talk research!" he said in his defense, again, genuine. 

"He did send a second message saying he would be assisting in moving troops. I was honestly hoping to avoid this. I suppose I mis-timed my arrival." She looked from one mage to the other. "How cross do you think Modera will be that I've stepped onto a battlefield without her say so?" Jaina asked, only half joking. 

Zalia snorted. "You can play on the backlines with Khadgar."

Khadgar frowned at Zaliya. "Now wait just a-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Zaliya held up a clawed hand, cutting him off. "Cordana and I made an agreement. You're in reserve on the back line, well out of the line of fire, or she doesn't let you come at all."

"That's absurd!"

"She's got an assignment and unfortunately for her it's you," she said poking him in the chest. "Backlines or you don't take the field at all." Zaliya looked Jaina over. "And Modera will probably to turn me into a rug if I put you on the frontlines before she's had a chance to do it herself. Come on, let's get you into something just in case two armies of angry Draenei and Death Knights don't manage to contain Ner'Zhul."

"I just wanted to study," Jaina muttered to herself as she followed the other archmage.

* * *

Jaina tugged at the collar of her outfit. "I should really get my own set," she muttered. "But it's not like I expected to be marching on a necromancer's stronghold when I left this morning." She began to adjust the gauntlets she'd been loaned.

Zaliya snorted a laugh from her perch on the room's lone table. "Khadgar mentioned you wished to study Atiesh."

"Yes. I'm working on a new project and I wanted to see the raven transformation spellwork."

Zaliya's golden eyes lit up. "A transformation spell?"

Jaina finished her adjustments and turned. "Yes. Modera's declared I needed a project and I've never done a transformation before. I'm hoping to create a form that flies so I can accompany Kalec."

The other archmage held up a finger and her head dropped. When it picked up again it wasn't Zaliya in control. It was strange to see even after having seen it before; the worgen's body language changed as Tarecgosa took control, the golden eyes becoming filled with a blue glow and her voice that of the dragon spirit.

"A dragon by chance?" Tarecgosa asked, leaning forward and grinning.

"If I can," Jaina said after a moment's hesitation.

The dragon spirit made a high-pitched, excited noise and wriggled, her clawed paws dancing in place. It looked comically adorable on the worgen. "Oh, that will be such fun! You'll have to come visit once you've managed it and I can tell you all about being a lady dragon." She gave Jaina a dry look. "I love my brother-in-law but he's such a male." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You're a mage. I bet you'll be a very pretty blue."

"You wouldn't be offended?" Jaina asked warily.

Tarecgosa snorted. " _I_ certainly won't be. I was in Kalec's faction during the Nexus War and I happen to _live_ in Zal's head. It's only by her kindness and Kalec's power I get to have any sort of existence at all. I _know_ you younger mages are more than ready to uphold the Charge of the Blue." Her voice grew wavering and she paused for a moment. "And besides, you make him happy," she said in a more even tone.

"Kalec has always, what is the phrase I am trying to think of Zal? Something with coats?" She tilted her head and her ears cocked as she listened to Zaliya. "Ah, yes, thank you. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He's been hurt and he's lost so much. You make him happy. Flying is..." She huffed out a breath and looked ot the side trying to find the words. "We are flying creatures, Jaina. It is a fundamental commonality of all the flights." She snorted again. "Even the word we use to describe ourselves, 'flights' of dragons, conveys this. I have no doubt he would be perfectly content to share what he could with you but you've offered to try to share his skies with him. And it's probably going to be a fairly hefty spell, which, knowing Kalec as I do, is also going to be incredibly attractive." She smiled. "So no. I don't have a problem with this at all. If there is anything I can do to help I will." She paused thoughtfully. "And I imagine the magic will be fascinating."

"Thank you for your support," Jaina said. "I don't imagine all dragons will agree, but I am glad you do at least."

The dragon nodded and silently ceded control back to Zaliya who shook her fur out for a moment.

"And you?" Jaina asked the other archmage.

"Eh?" Zaliya tilted her head, one ear cocked. It would have been humorous if Jaina hadn't been feeling somewhat exposed and nervous.

"Would this offend you as a mage?"

Zaliya gave her a flat look. "Jaina I have a blue dragon in my head and I can already assume her form. Sort of. Even if I gave a damn, I'd be pretty hypocritical of me to say you can't try it." She grinned. "And honestly, flying is rather spectacular. If you manage it we might have to consult with you to see if Tare and I can't get to a proper adult size. Being something as large as a drake has advantages but it doesn't have the sheer hefty power and potential as a full adult wyrm."

Jaina found herself smiling back at the grinning archmage.

"Come on, time to get a move on. I'm due at the front and you and Khadgar are going to ferry troops. Let's go learn the endpoint and how to go through my wards and then I'll take you to his tower to you can learn that as well."

Jaina nodded and followed her out of the small commander's quarters and back into the garrison. The birds were beginning to wake with the pre-dawn light. The archmage said a few words to her lieutenants and then created a portal to their destination. Jaina joined her power to Zaliya's and began to get a feel for the location and the way through the wards on the other side.

Magic was strange on Draenor, somehow. Jaina couldn't put her finger on why but it was... odd. She passed through the portal and found herself in the middle of a small staging area which had been heavily warded. Several people slowed what they were doing or outright stopped when they noticed her. Zaliya came through a moment later and Jaina tuned everyone else out as she let the other mage help her get a sense of the area so she could form a portal to their location. 

The staging area overlooked the Shadowmoon fortress which was currently protected by a hefty barrier.

"How are you getting in there?" she asked.

Zaliya grinned. "We have a key. Don't worry. We'll have those barrier down." After a quick test run back to Lunarfall, Zaliya took her to Khadgar's tower.

Zangarra was damp and stank of decomposing vegetation, which wasn't terribly surprising since Khadgar's tower was in the middle of a swap. The confluence of leylines was quite nice, though. Khadgar strode out of the tower with a glowering warden on his heels. "Hello!"

"You teach her this location. I'll be ready to receive guests in Shadowmoon," Zaliya said then teleported away once Khadgar had nodded. The confluence was such that finding this spot was remarkably easy and there was some time before true-dawn and the Horde would begin transferring. Cordana had drafted or been assigned a small cluster of sentinels and the handful of Alliance troops appeared to be uneasy. Jaina couldn't blame them for she felt some of the same misgivings deep down.

"They're not going directly there because of the warding?" Jaina asked to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes," Khadgar said. "And I admit a small bit of politicking. If they have to go through here, through _me_ , then they know the Kirin Tor helped. The fact that you are here only helps." He smiled, perhaps a bit smugly.

Jaina narrowed her eyes. "Did you plan this?"

"Well, not entirely," he said. "Once I noticed, I might have been purposefully vague and full of hope that you'd show at the opportune moment." He gave her an apologetic smile in return for her glare.

Jaina sighed and forced her clenched fist to relax. She cast a quick privacy charm around the area. "Please do not manipulate me."

"I-" he paused then frowned. "I apologize."

"Just... Just don't do it again. Give me the opportunity to join in voluntarily. These are things I need to do on my own." She rolled her shoulders and took a moment to breathe in and out. "That said I hope this will do some good rather than backfire spectacularly."

"Have confidence, Archmage," Khadgar said. "A nice joint victory will go a long way. Now as for Atiesh we might not get a chance to look more in depth for a few hours but here," he said, handing her the staff. "Hopefully it likes you. It can be... temperamental."

Jaina blinked as Khadgar practically shoved Atiesh into her hands. The Staff of the Guardian was a tremendously powerful object. She felt the faint questing _something_ that sufficiently powerful artifacts sometimes had. Intellectus. It wasn't quite a spirit or it was, depending on the research. Such things could disappear if they were studied too closely for reasons unknown. It was generally agreed that powerful artifacts could develop quirks and personalities all their own. Jaina stared at the carved head of the staff and focused on being very, very polite.

"The spell is original to the staff as far as I can tell," Khadgar said. He waved a hand and energy unfurled from the staff like great wings, displaying the spell's components. It was complex and looked ornate, but on closer inspection, it was actually elegant and efficient. 

"I'm surprised by how efficient it looks," Jaina murmured. "And this part? This is where the staff itself transforms?"

"Yes! Quite convenient, actually," Khadgar said. "Honestly I could probably cast this spell on my own now but the staff makes it easier and carrying items as a raven is difficult to say the least," he admitted with a chuckle. Jaina joined him.

"Now the interesting thing you may have already noticed is just how… invasive the spell actually is," Khadgar said, highlighting several aspects of the spellwork. "This is why I will not be inviting you to try it out for yourself, Jaina. Spells like this sort of.... wear grooves on a mage's aura."

"Grooves? Is that why you could cast it on your own now? It's easier?"

"Quite right!" Khadgar said, nodding. "The more you cast this sort of spell the easier it becomes but it makes other transformation more difficult. This spell has granted me some measure of resistance to polymorph due to its nature, but should the cast be successful, I'm in for a world of pain once I come out. And should I voluntarily desire to transform into something else, like a cat for example the results are... Let's just say I was unexpectedly a very interesting but ineffective gryphon for a few hours."

Jaina chuckled. "I see."

Khadgar's eyes grew distant. "When I first used Atiesh, casting the spell took time and the transformation was quite costly on my own personal manapool." His eyes refocused on the present, his voice more firm. "Since then it's become nearly instant and I hardly need to think about it to cast it. That is absolutely a benefit when I have needed to escape or just for getting around. Quite convenient, wings."

"Is this sort of groove wearing necessary do you think?" Jaina asked, mentally committing aspects of the staff's spellwork to memory while it hung in the air before her in ethereal runes and lattices.

"Hmm," Khadgar rubbed at his chin, thoughtfully. "I have considered this myself. Ultimately I find it convenient and the raven form goes on like a very nice pair of boots. We're quite comfy now, Atiesh and I. But need it be so invasive? Possibly not. The power requirements would, I suspect, have to be supplemented by an external source. Druid forms are, for example. Sort of."

"I thought those were attained by communing with spirits of nature and gaining an ability," Jaina said, handing the staff back as she felt its energy writhe in her hands like an annoyed cat. "Does this mean they're channeled?"

Khadgar took the staff back. "Sort of. As far as I can tell, and Kalecgos might be a better mage to consult with on the details as I understand he studies the Grand Unified Theories, a druid gains the blessing of a particular nature spirit. There's a sort of.... growing into sync with the spirit which allows the transformation to happen quickly or even at all. But the power is.... partially external to the druid. They are channeling the ferocity of the nightsaber or the spirit of the owl or bear or whatever they have chosen, but they have become more like the spirit as well." He waved a hand. "So if you appealed to some sort of nature spirit, you could be a druid of the whatever and accomplish the task that way without an arcane spell imposing a reshaping your aura. Additionally, as you can see," he said gesturing and once again the spell's structure was visible in the air around Atiesh, "this is very differently structured from the polymorph spell though the effects might appear the same to the layman and it does begin to interfere with it and other transformations."

Jaina's lips twisted in a small sardonic smile. She doubted that there was a great dragon nature spirit. Or if there had been, they'd been the Aspects and their power was gone now.

"There are some drawbacks to be aware of. The first is the one I already mentioned; the difficulties with other transformation once you go down a given road."

Jaina nodded. "And the high cost of power?"

"Yes. At least initially it would be wise to have something on hand to help you replenish mana once you've crossed over. Crossing back is a far easier but it is not free."

"Wait, you could get stuck as a Raven?" Jaina blinked at him, surprised.

"Not now, but in the early days? Once I did in fact become stuck until I had a nap and a sandwich. Or at least a bucket of leywater I could soak in for awhile. Medivh had a ley-water birdbath. I never understood why, until it happened I needed it."

Jaina chuckled. "I see. What else?"

"Honestly the cost is not a terribly bad price to pay, but... There are some... side effects to be expected," Khadgar said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Jaina stepped closer with a concerned frown.

Khadgar studied the staff with a thoughtful expression for a long moment. "On the one hand it's somewhat fascinating how the spell has affected me. On the other it can be mildly annoying." He tapped his fingers on the staff and glared at it fondly. "You might have noticed myself of Medivh attract real ravens now. Medivh far more than I but then he wielded atiesh longer than I did. We... The transformation retains your intellect but you gain better understanding of the form which grows over time. It's as if I understand the birds at times. I'm fairly certain Medivh carried on full conversations with the local ravens."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"That part is fascinating. I did not find corvids to be nearly as interesting until I had to learn to fly as one." He chuckled then struck a little pose. "It absolutely affects my sartorial choices and I'm sure you remember or have seen pictures of Medivh's clothing." He resumed his casual stance, the staff held in the crook of his elbow.

Jaina nodded. The Last Guardian's outfit had been very strongly themed around ravens. She wondered if this meant she would prefer... what? Scales? Wearing leather? Develop a dragon's sweet tooth? Jaina's train of thought drew up short - dressing like Alexstrasza?

"It goes deeper than that, though Jaina. It has affected me in subtle ways I am still discovering There are behavioral impulses that I know come from the raven form. Bits of my own humanity that are... different now. More avian. I suspect it will only continue to grow with time and usage of the spell. I saw how it affected Medivh." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Truthfully I find the whole thing to be exceptionally fascinating, but I know others would not."

"It is something to consider," Jaina murmured. She wasn't too keen on losing her humanity. Though dragons seemed like reasonable people, she wasn't one. "You mentioned learning to fly?"

"Indeed. There is some instinct operating but like a fledgling I had to learn to fly. Fortunately Atiesh's spell turned me into something smaller so I believe I tired less early and less often than if I were to have become something larger so it was fairly easy to have the stamina to try often. Oh, you frowned. Were you thinking of something larger?"

"I was," Jaina murmured, her frown deepening. "I was wondering what I might do to reduce what is sure to be an astronomic cost only to find I had sorely underestimated the task."

"Well," Khadgar said, very quietly. "I did have a confounding aspect to my experience. I did not come away from the final fight unscathed." He'd been left aged physically and though he'd appeared to have regained some of the vim and vigour a man of his chronological age should have, Khadgar was still far older than he should have been.

And the experience had probably been exceptionally traumatic. Jaina had some additional understanding and sympathy for such things, now. No doubt it had played merry hell with his abilities too.

"I-" Jaina paused as she felt a questing tendril on magical will. Khadgar noticed as well and they both looked in the same direction as the source of the magic burrowing through the aether and winding through the leylines.

"Ah, that'd be Gerti. If you'd open the portal to Zaliya's staging area, we can continue this conversation a bit later?"

Jaina nodded and stretched out her senses, following the paths she'd just learned through the leylines of Draenor. She brushed up against Zaliya's wards then wove her way through them as she'd been taught. A gesture and effort of will opened a portal wide into the center of the Shadowmoon staging area. Zaliya nodded to her from the other side and both mages stepped to either side of the portal to allow for troops to have easy egress. Rolling her shoulders, Jaina settled in to hold the portal open. Behind her she felt a brush of power as Khadgar opened his own portal.

And then the Horde began to cross over. 

Chill air preceded the leading tauren death knight as she crossed from Frostfire into Zangarra. Her armor of dark metal included pauldrons which were iced over branches which held faintly glowing berries made of red gems. The runes of her axe glowed with the same unholy light as her eyes. The dark-furred female advanced on Jaina's position and she couldn't help but tense a bit as the imposing figure drew close. The death knight made no indication she saw Jaina at all, but continued steadily, implacably forward, passing through the portal, the first of several death knights from Horde races. 

A troll and an orc followed closely after the tauren. The orc noticed Jaina and stopped to stare, his expression lost behind the deep cover of his helm. He stared for a moment, looked across to the portal then walked forward, crossing over.

Jaina breathed in then out. They were here to kill Ner'zhul, not cause trouble. Jaina had seen members of the Ebon Blade already in the Alliance staging point. She took another slow breath and continued to hold the portal open and braced herself as the rest of the Horde arrived through Khadgar's side.

They were led by an orc woman whose eyes flicked around the area, paused on Jaina, completed her sweep then returned to her. As she drew near, Jaina could feel the sizzling power of the daggers at her sides and knew this to be the Frostwall garrison commander. Jaina inclined her head slightly.

The orc woman was followed by Lady Liadrin and small handful from the regular Garrison. The Paladin and Commander paused by the portal she held open.

"Proudmoore," Liadrin said, fel-green eyes narrowed.

"Lady Liadrin," Jaina said, inclining her head to the paladin.

A tall shadow fell across the group. Jaina looked up then continued to look up as the exceptionally tall tauren in full plate stepped up behind Liadrin. The second paladin, a Sunwalker if Jaina wasn't mistaken, snorted and wove around the smaller elf. She stepped through the portal without hesitation and continued on the other side, joining the Knights of the Ebon blade, a shining spot amid their generally dour colors.

The Garrison commander turned and crossed without another word and the rest of the small warband who had paused behind her began to follow her. Liadrin remained, brow furrowed as she looked over the crossing. A troll with a mass of green braids, a satchel stuffed with bandages, strapped with flasks of healing potions and salves and bundles of herbs crossed over wearing a scowl that didn't appear to be directed at anyone in particular. A tauren wielding an impressive gun trotted by, her white tiger following along at her side. A second hunter, this one a blood elf with dark hair, elaborate goggles and a sniper's rifle followed. Jaina's heart lurched in her chest, the little spot of scar tissue suddenly aching. The sniper eyed her up and down as she passed by, but she crossed the portal without a word. A small group of orcs crossed next, some giving her an unreadable look as they passed. Liadrin's eyes narrowed at Jaina but she finally crossed over with a small sniff.

"That's the last of us," a new voice by Khadgar said. "And- Woah."

Jaina looked over. Khadgar had already closed his portal. A troll and a goblin were the only two from the Horde who remained on this side of the portal. The speaker was a goblin woman in exceptionally well tailored battle gear. Her troll companion was also attired for battle in light leather under a longer outer robe.

"Jaina, you look a bit pale," Khadgar said.

"I am fine," Jaina said, rolling her shoulders and setting her features into what she hoped as a diplomatic, pleasant-looking smile.

"You're really gonna let us back in?" The goblin woman asked.

Jaina nodded, not entirely trusting herself to speak.

The goblin smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Maybe my sis can get her shop back? We can use the libraries?" Her eyes grew even larger. "We can _trade_?"

Jaina nodded again, momentarily speechless in the face of the other woman's clearly hopeful emotions. "I spoke with Vol'jin. He is not opposed to you returning."

"Huh," the troll mage said. "Dat be somthin'." He said nothing else as he crossed through the portal in the rolling gait of his people. The goblin woman hurried forward double-time to catch up, leaving just the two humans.

"Are you well?" Khadgar asked.

"I'm fine," Jaina said. He continued to look concerned and Jaina sighed. "They had someone who was carrying a sniper rifle. I did not expect to have that reaction but I am fine. I will be fine."

Khadgar made an understanding sound and then hopped across. Cordana and her sentinels followed him then once everyone had crossed over, Jaina joined them.

The assault was already underway once she'd arrived. The Horde forces had set up a small camp of their own within Zaliya's warding but a bit away from the Alliance forces. The troll healer was bustling around giving orders to the few orc soldiers who'd remained behind. The death knights and the local draenei had pressed on ahead and broken the outer defenses already. Alliance and Horde soldiers were cleaning up what remained on the battlefield as the vanguard pressed on into the temple complex. Cordana and her sentinels swiftly set up a perimeter, the Warden herself watching Khadgar from a short distance away, her gauntleted hands flexing on her glaive.

"And now I suppose we wait," Khadgar said as he looked around. "I admit I expected the Ebon Blade to be welcome additions to this party, but I didn't expect they would be quite so.... Enthusiastic."

"They don't want to see Ner'zhul cross over. They wish to see him dead," Jaina murmured as she watched the ebb and flow of combat. There were a great many warlocks in the enemy forces, but Alliance and Horde alike were hammering them hard with an array of spells and blade.

"And in this I cannot blame them," Khadgar said, solemnly. The two mages exchanged a look with one another then lent their considerable strengths to the shielding already around the staging area.

The Shadowmoon forces rallied and pushed back against their attackers. Jaina watched the fight, her hand flexing on her staff. Their shield was solid and aside from her and khadgar, there was a draenei priest held in reserve. The presence of the two Kirin Tor mages had freed more Draenei and all of their paladins to become part of the attacking force.

The two mages watched in silence as the battle pressed onward, the front lines breaking the Shadowmoon Clan forces which had risen to stop them. Soon the only sign of their progress into the complex the relayed reports from the druids flying high enough overhead the enemy could not shoot them down. The barrier fluctuated as the team inside began to dismantle the foci holding it in place.

"It occurs to me," Khadgar said, "that I might have frightened you off from attempting this spell."

"No," Jaina said. "But I have a lot to think about."

"This isn't the only method. It is merely one," Khadgar said. "It works well for me."

Silence fell again. A small band of orcs advanced on them but the Sentinels and the troll mage who'd remained behind slew them before they even drew close to the staging area. The barrier fluctuated once more. Jaina could feel it thinning as the forces inside continued to make forward progress.

"You said it has changed you," Jaina mused loud enough only Khadgar could hear.

"The spell? Yes."

"Do you feel you're becoming less human?" Jaina asked, perhaps bluntly, but then this was Khadgar and he wasn't exactly subtle. "That is what concerns me most about the method Atiesh's spell uses," she murmured, eyes scanning and tracking, looking for threats beyond the shielding and wards.

"I worry less about that spell than many other things," Khadgar said. "That said, the companions I was with would have noticed if the change was something abrupt or overly negative."

"The subtle shift is what worries me," Jaina said, eyes scanning over the area. She noticed movement and determined it looked like a Shadowmoon warband coming to flank the forward thrust of the army. She sent a bolt of arcane energy towards their location at about the same time Khadgar did, the two spells acting as flares. They collided with a rough, semi-circle of shadowy magic. The warband was swiftly set upon by the vengeful death knights. 

"I wish to do this because it's a challenge," Jaina continued, "but it's also a way for me to spend time with Kalec. If enacting the spell changes me into... not me, then what is the point?" _And besides,_ she thought, _I've been not me enough. Kalec deserves better. And maybe I do as well._

The barrier around Anguish Stronghold wavered then dispersed to the cheers of those who'd been fighting at the edge of the barrier. The small army flowed into the fortress.

"Well that looks positive," Khadgar said. "As for the spell, thus far it has been rather innocuous,": Khadgar said. "But I am aware of it which means I can monitor it. Which was my main purpose in mentioning it. Truly I did not mean to ward you off from the challenge."

"I am glad you mentioned it. Perhaps I will develop a different spell than what you use. Already I am considering a two-part artifact rather than layering it into my staff. I'm concerned by the theoretical power cost."

"You'll almost certainly want to have some sort of power storage component," Khadgar said. "Or multiples. There is the issue of transference without loss to consider. What form of artifact were you thinking of?"

"A necklace or something of that sort," Jaina mused.

"Have you heard of something called the Vial of the Sands?" Khadgar asked.

"In have but it's held by someone in the Reliquary," Jaina answered, eyes still scanning the horizon. The sun had climbed higher and the concealing shadows were shrinking. It mean there would be less chance of another group under the cover of a veil, but such things weren't out of the question still. "I doubt they would be willing to allow me to take a look."

"Mmm," Khadgar made a thoughtful sound. "Now, perhaps. But who's to say how the situation might change." He inclined his head towards the stronghold. "This is a joint operation and you are here personally facilitating success. As I said, such things go a long way towards changing opinions."

"Perhaps," Jaina allowed. Her eyes tracked up the fortress, following the progress as best as she could. A chill pricked the back of her neck. Beside her she felt Khadgar inhale. The two mages exchanged a look.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes," Jaina said, looking around even as she pushed more power into the warding around their camp.

"There!" Khadgar pointed to a platform which overlooked the fortress. Void energies clashed with invocations of the Light, Arcane and fire magics. An amorphous form rose, arms out stretched before bringing another terrible pulse of dark energy onto those who fought. A brilliant shield of Light stood out, shining against the tide of darkness. The battle resumed.

"Should one of us go?" Jaina asked.

Khadgar's brow furrowed. "I fear the fight will be decided by the time one of us got there." His eyes searched the platform and Jaina took to keeping an eye on the surrounding area. She probably wasn't doing a professional job of keeping an eye out, but the sniper's rifle had very firmly reminded her of what had killed her on the last battlefield.

She felt it when the void-creature died. Khadgar crowed in exultation. "They've done it! Oh, well done."

Jaina relaxed a little. Ner'zhul was dead. She could return home. A horn sounded from within the walls of the fortress. Then a second. Jaina frowned. The first had been an Alliance retreat. The second, an order from the Horde. Khadgar's gleeful expression fell and he exchanged a look with Jaina.

There was a flash close by and Zaliya appeared, her eyes luminous with arcane energy, her fur practically crackling. Beside her was Commander Teraka, her blades dripping with shadowy energy as if it were blood, a tauren Deathknight, a night elf death knight, a young Draenai female who looked agonized and prophet Velen. Or at least this timeline's Velen.

Zaliya snarled and let her hands fall as the teleport finished. There was another flash and the goblin mage joined the scene with the tauren paladin, a tauren hunter and the sniper Jaina had noted earlier.

"What happened?" Khadgar, Jaina and the goblin asked at near the same time.

"The Iron Horde sails on Karabor. Ner'zhul is going to summon the Dark Star," Zaliya said, her eyes still glowing.

The Prophet sighed then lifted his head, eyes far off. "I can see it already beginning, in the hills to the southeast. Ner'zhul has everything he needs to summon the Dark Star and Grommash sails against our stronghold's harbor. They mean to end Draenei resistance once and for all."

"Not if I stop him," Zaliya said, her voice a savage growl. She grinned at the death knights. "Looks like the party has moved locations. You're still quite welcome to join, Commander Zakrina," she said addressing the night elf. The death knight's replying grin was chilling.

"You want in?" Zaliya asked the Horde commander.

"Only good necromancer is a dead one, and we haven't seen the job done." Teraka replied, placidly. "We didn't come with mounts, though. How are we getting there?"

Behind them the combined forces of the Draenei, Ebon Blade, Alliance and Horde were falling back from the fortress in good order. The garrison forces were substantial compared to the Horde forces, but though the two sides kept to themselves, they didn't attack one another. More people drew around them, listening to hear what the leaders of this operation would decide to do.

"I believe in this case the Kirin Tor might once again be of assistance," Khadgar said, drawing her attention. "If I recall correctly, Archmage Proudmoore has an excellent spell for mass teleports and I believe we have enough magepower to move everyone if Lady Gerti and Master Val'Ket would be so kind as to assist."

Teraka looked over at the goblin. The woman frowned but then nodded. "Yeah. Alright. Let's kill a necromancer."

Cordana stepped forward, her voice low and intense. Jaina could only barely hear it. "What do you think you are doing, Archmage?" she asked.

Khadgar grinned back at her. "Liberating a city."

"Archmage!"

"Cordana we cannot let Karabor fall," Kahdgar said, his expression falling to one of solemnity.

The warden's shoulders rose and fell as she drew in a breath and let it hiss out. "You cannot just teleport into an active warzone!"

"She has a point," Jaina said, interrupting Khadgar. "We can't just drop an army into the middle of a battlefield and expect they'll fight well even if they're the ones prepared for it." She found all eyes on her. "I have a good spell for transporting troops around, that is true, and I _will_ help, but we can't just go, Khadgar."

"We can clear the way," Vindicator Maraad spoke up. "A mounted party can fly ahead and clear the way."

"I'll go," Zaliya said, she stepped back far enough she could assume the visage of Tarecgosa. She shook out her wings and dug talons into the ground. She grinned at Maraad with sharp teeth. "When we've cleared a path I can let Khadgar know and act as an anchor for Jaina's spell." She looked at Jaina who nodded.

"That would make it work much better, yes."

Zaliya's tail thrashed. "Well then, grab your mount Maraad and let's go soften up the enemy!" She pointed a talon at a worgen woman wearing an eyepatch who was among the Alliance personnel. "Thorne! You're in charge! See everyone gets to Karabor in one piece!" She launched herself into the air.

"Mounted corps!" Maraad hollered as she raced for a small group of odd-looking reptillian beasts with wings.

Jaina watched them go, frowning. This was not at all what she'd expected to do when she'd travelled here that morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina is swept into The Battle of Karabor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you JThorsten who ripped apart the earlier bits of this to make it waaaay better. Any mistakes later on are entirely mine!  
> Thank you for the kudos!  
> Thank you to MyShoesAreEnPointe, Deadly_Nighshae, Thesseli, Komneid128 and VividVert for the comments last chapter!
> 
> There are some changes to how this fight went vs. canon. it's an Au ;)

"How long will it take them to get there?" Jaina asked.

"At they speed they were flying, not long," Velen answered. He gave her a kind smile. "I thank you for assisting my people Archmage...?"

She blinked. Of course! This Velen had never met her. She bowed a bit. "Archmage Jaina Proudmoore of the Kirin Tor."

Velen chuckled quietly. "Thank you, Archmage Proudmoore. You've met me before, I think."

"I have. In my time, on my world, you and your people are valued members of the Alliance."

"So I have heard. The years have been hard for my people and we have been alone in our Exile." He put both hands on his staff and bowed his head, "Here we thought we had finally found safe haven, and for a long time it was so." Velen sighed, the weight of ages on his shoulders. "And then the Iron Horde rose. But in our hour of need, we were found." He looked up at Jaina. "Truly the Light has sent salvation."

Unsure what to say to that, Jaina remained silent. Khadgar took up a spot beside her.

"Where will Ner'zhul go?" she asked.

"It seems likely he will go aid the Iron Horde at Karabor, and when he does he will bring the Dark Star and all his foul magics to bear." Khadgar said. "According to his mate, Rulkan, he delved into the void to prevent his people from being crushed themselves. But the void... The void only takes."

"He was lost to the darkness then. Corrupted and seduced by the power." Jaina murmured.

"Yes. He has begun to use the spirits of his ancestors to fuel dark rituals. This is why Rulkan and others turned from him and chose exile." He turned to Jaina. "What do you need for the rest of us to do?"

"Once Zaliya is in place it is easier if everyone comes closer. If you and the two Horde mages stand equidistant to one another and me I'll act as focus and move everyone." Jaina drew in a breath and let it out. "If we were on Azeroth, I might not need you all to aid me, but Draenor is unfamiliar."

Khadgar turned to the crowd and raised his voice. "Everyone, gather close! Be ready to aid the forces of Karabor once we have appeared there!" He strode off, Cordana on his heels as he herded everyone into place.

Jaina rolled her shoulders and tried to ignore the press of bodies around her as everyone collapsed inward. She tried to make the unearthly chill of the death knights a distant concern. Likewise, she would not be distracted by the chatter in orcish. Hoofsteps to her left drew her attention and the young draenei paladin in training, Yrel, smiled at her. Her expression was strained but determined. She lifted hopeful eyes over Jaina's shoulder. On Jaina's other side, Prophet Velen stepped in close.

Jaina felt the pressing of will parting the aether and caught the questing tendril of Zaliya's magic, seizing it as an anchor and direction.

"Stand close!" she called above the general chatter. Reaching out she found Khadgar and the other two mages. The troll’s magic was wild, favoring fire, the goblin's highly ordered and feeling most of arcane. Khadgar… Khadgar had to be different of course, his power seemed to bounce in place, like a working hound eager and excited to be unleashed. Jaina began drawing their power to hers and spreading it out again in a webwork of spell structure. Her hands moved in familiar ways as she drew down from the other mages and even pulled on the remote connection to archmage Zaliya. She began to channel power into the spell until all her attention was focused on the magic of the small ritual, the feel of air over her hands as they moved, the sensation of energy as she wove it around the group. Jaina opened her eyes, seeing the structure of the spell around them as a dome of flowing lines and glowing sigils, a tent of energy held up by the other three mages with her in the center. She released the energy, completing the spell, and reality winked out around them.

* * *

Karabor was burning.

The smell of exploded artillery and burning wood assaulted Jaina's senses as she and the small combined army reappeared leagues away from where they'd been, at the base of Karabor. The combatants spread out at once, running to the aid of the besieged Draenei. Jaina swayed a step back. Yrel took one of her elbows, the Prophet kindly steadying her with a hand on her back. A strange blue dragon swept overhead, pouring arcane energy like fire from her maw. She swept around, avoiding weapons fire and landed on the ground before the bulk of the incoming forces, her claws digging furrows into the ground. Vindicator Maraad hopped off Zaliya's back and the worgen transformed back to her usual shape.

"They're going for the central defense crystal!" Maraad said, pointing a mace at a location higher up the hill.

"Jaina, Khadgar, give us cover!" Zaliya ordered. "Everyone, press forward!" She lifted her staff pointing for where Maraad had indicated.

Kadhar was already lifting a shield around them and Jaina joined her power to his to assist. They began a long march up the hill, the paladins and death knights providing a solid vanguard of blade and shield. Horde and Alliance alike struck and shot at the incoming Iron Horde attackers. As they rolled forward, some broke off to help the draenei or to shore up some position. Others, mostly wounded, found shelter and healing under the moving shield.

The Iron Horde noticed their approach and began to rain destruction down on them as they moved. The sudden barrage weakened the shield and a few arrows and bullets made it through. Cold fingers seized Jaina's heart as she heard the crack of rifles and saw allies fall. Khadgar cursed as his shoulder caught the edge of an arrow which Cordana hadn't quite been able to deflect. A word and a pair of her sentinels raced out to cut down the orc archer who'd harmed her charge. The troll mage was hit with the polearm of an Iron Horde orc as the shield flickered. The goblin mage turned the attacker into violet ash and meat in furious retaliation. Jaina got herself under control and shoved more power into their shield. She was left as the only mage holding the shield while Zaliya turned her combat casting on the enemy, narrowing her focus to clearing the way ahead. Jaina gritted her teeth as their opponents saw the opening and pressed the attack. She stopped in her tracks, bracing herself as an immense rock sailed down from a rylak rider above. It hit her shield hard, the impact feeling as if she’d been the one to take the blow. Yrel steadied her again without hesitation. Jaina glared at the a offending boulder as she flexed the structure of the barrier, sending it right back at the orc who'd dropped it on her. Those around her gave heartfelt cheers as the rylak and its master fell.

"Ha!" Khadgar rejoined his power to hers. "I'll have to remember that trick!"

Jaina shared a strained smile with the other archmage and the group moved forward again.

"We are almost there," Yrel said to the mages who'd come to walk in the center of the formation. The troll mage was limping along, gamely trying to contribute power if nothing else. The goblin mage's jaw was set in a determined line as she walked a few steps to Jaina's right, adding her own power to the shield.

"If we can protect the crystal, their fleet won't be able to withstand its energy attacks," Yrel explained. "They've had to leave their bigger ships out of range and the few transports they've sailed in close are mostly destroyed." She smiled at them and then over at Velen. "We'll survive this yet!"

Velen's smile suddenly turned into a look of horror as he turned his attention back towards the mainland. "No-"

Jaina felt the pulse of dark energy, greater than the one she'd felt back at the fortress, then a column of ghastly light erupted from somewhere in Shadowmoon valley. Virulent purple-white energy, somehow sickening even this far, raced for the sky which began to darken.

"What?" Khadgar asked, looking around in confusion. The cohesive unit the advance force had made up began to falter as the afternoon skies turned dark, the sun suddenly a dim star only slightly larger than the others. And then it was eclipsed. "No," Khadgar said, breathing out the word as he came to the same conclusion as Velen.

The orb which eclipsed the sun raced towards them at impossible speeds. It raked beams of purple-black energy along the ground as it crossed over Karabor, digging into soil, architecture, and bodies of orc and draenei alike. It hovered above the massive crystal that served as Karabor's primary defense, as the orb's shape dissolved into a dark, wildly spinning geometric shape.

"No!" Yrel cried as a vile colored beam struck the crystal and continued to channel, endless dark energy drilling into the focus. The crystal shuddered and cracked with a sound that ricocheted off the walls of Karabor. It wailed like the damned as it began to fail, then shattered completely under the onslaught. The smallest pieces were vaporised, the largest ones shot through the air like missiles, striking combatants from the skies or crushing anything under them as they fell.

Seeing the crystal destroyed, the Iron Horde cried as one bloodthirsty voice and renewed their attack. The defenders faltered.

In the bay, the mighty siege ships of the Iron Horde turned their bows inland and began to power towards Karabor. Smaller outriders filled with invading orcs launched from the larger craft and sped on powered engines to make landfall.

Jaina watched as the fallen Naaru, the Dark Star, turned in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked as she felt it's _attention_ come to land on their advancing party. She thrust more power into the shield, heart hammering in her chest, and felt Khadgar and the others do the same a moment later.

The Dark Star struck. Death rained from above, striking her shield and any non-Iron Horde combatant on the field. Paladins and priests and mages among the draenei raised shields, but many fell before they could defend themselves or to Iron Horde blades while their attention was split. The assault only ended when the darkened Naaru paused to gather its energy for another attack.

"To me!" Velen called out, his calm voice somehow amplified to rise over the sound of combat. All around them, the defenders of Karabor collapsed back to their position. Those who could began to aid the shield Jaina continued to channel, those whose prowess lay in blade and shield fell into an armored perimeter, as much under the shield as they could be. 

The Iron Horde pressed in on all sides as the Dark Star readied itself for another attack. A heavily armored orc on an equally well armored rylak flew down and landed amid the rubble of the destroyed defense crystal.

"Lay down and die you fools!" the orc called, laughing at them as the Dark Star struck again. "I claim this land for the Iron Horde!" He lifted his weapon, a massive gun and his orcs cheered, renewing their assault as the Dark Star struck again, dark lances of coherent light striking the shield and into the buildings around them. Walls and towers began to crumble and fall as the beams ate through the masonry.

"We need to retreat,” Zaliya growled to the Frostwall commander as she poured energy into the shield Jaina was now the focus for. Khadgar sent waves of arcane missiles into the invading forces, driving them back, before returning his attention to supporting the shield whenever he felt the Dark Star was about to attack.

"Give me twenty seconds or blink me over there, mage, I'll end him!" The orc looked positively gleeful at the prospect.

Zaliya grunted under the impact of the Dark Star's attacks. "Can't split our defenses! If we both die here, you know the Horde and Alliance at home will blame the other," Zaliya snapped. "Garrosh will escape because they'll fight one another."

The orc commander snarled but did not disagree.

Jaina began to look for an opportunity to teleport everyone away, but the Dark Star continued to smash energy against their shield. Whenever the fallen Naarru wasn't attacking, the Iron Horde was, and the siege ships were now in range. They began to hurl cages of flammable rocks onto Karabor and the defenders. One struck the ground near them. Jaina staggered into Yrel who held her and Gerti upright, Khadgar lost his footing and went down, his power winking out as he lost focus.

There was no time! No opening for escape!

Jaina gritted her teeth and strained against the oppressive power of the Dark Star. The void-creature pressed its attack. Concussive bolts of dark energy struck the shield and rattled her bones. Khadgar finally found his feet, and Jaina swallowed a cry of relief as the other archmage added his power to her own once more. If she could transfer the shield to someone else, she could form the teleport spell and get everyone away, but a moment's lapse of focus would mean doom! Everyone present would die. The repercussions would be felt beyond Draenor. The Kirin Tor would have failed its promises, and they would lose two council members on top of the grievous failure. The garrisons would both lose their commanders. She could already hear the shouts of blame. Garrosh would escape because the two warring factions would fall on one another again. Jaina snarled and pressed her will against the dark power.

She would not die here!

Jaina had not survived everything she had to die far from home in a battle she hadn't planned on joining. She hadn't fought to recover just to see her own death be the unravelling of everything she'd worked for, everything Anduin had begun to work towards. She had someone waiting for her at home who loved her and she had _plans_. Jaina wanted to fly, to see Winter Veil with Varian and Anduin, to see Dalaran thrive, to see a world without Garrosh Hellscream or his like.

The Dark Star turned in the sky, readying for another barrage. Jaina might not have been a battle mage like Modera, but she _knew Magic_. Yelling her defiance she reached for the leylines of Draenor, drawing their energy into herself to protect everyone.

Her blood boiled with power, the energy opening her mage's sight to the ebb and flow of magic, the ley lines running like glowing rivers. She could _see_ the evil magic that twisted the Dark Star. Sick and vile, Ner'zhul's darkness had infested a creature of Light, twisting it away from its natural state. The auras of the other mages burned like fires, except for Zaliya who glowed like twin moons, and Khadgar who blazed like a small star. She felt the pulse of his intent as he too drew upon the leylines to bolster the shields. The paladins and priests lent their own powers, their energy like a soothing blanket. The Void crashed against them once more, a wave of knives that sliced their own individual lines of pain that she felt like it was against her own skin. Jaina's nerves screamed from drawing too much magic at once, but if she did not, then all would perish. 

She did not want to die!

An eternity later, the blast of void energies ceased, and Khadgar, Zaliya and Jaina fell to their knees, unable to sustain the arcane barrier any longer. The goblin woman had already fallen partway through the relentless assault, her power spent. Jaina turned as someone touched her. The tauren paladin had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Healing Light eased away some of the pain. Jaina looked back at the Dark Star as it readied another attack. This time the only barrier would be the one held by the priests and paladins. Once that was gone….

_I don't want to die!_ she thought, the faces of those she loved most flashing in her mind. Hands shaking, she gathered her strength to try to punch a desperate portal through to Lunarfall, to get as many out as she could before the Dark Star attacked again. With any luck, fewer people would mean a smaller shield. 

Then a presence passed by, spreading soothing, healing energy in its wake. Jaina watched as Prophet Velen advanced to the front lines. He parted two vindicators with gentle hands on their shoulders and made a thrusting motion with his staff. The Iron Horde raiders who had been exchanging blows with the Draenei protectors went sailing off into the air, clearing the way.

"Uncle," Yrel called out, her voice watery. There was now a glowing sigil on her brow, and even through her daze, Jaina knew what the Prophet was going to do. 

Velen lifted his face towards oblivion and stepped into the shadow of death.

He reached upwards towards the Dark Star. The geometric being focused its energy on him. and the Prophet… dissolved... into Light. A pillar of energy erupted from where Velen had stood and raced for the sky, striking the Dark Star. The creature of Void froze in place. The attacks ceased.

Then there was a tremendous explosion as the purified Naaru erupted from within the heart of the Dark Star. A ring of Light spread from the center of the blast and Jaina felt lighter, her aches, pains and her fears, being brushed away and replaced with comfort. She felt as safe as she did at home in Kalec's arms. Her resolve renewed if not her energy, Jaina struggled to her feet. All around her the priests and Paladins glowed with the Light, wings and runes appearing around them in warm auras. As one, they raced forward to drive back the Iron Horde, Maraad and Liadrin emerging from the tide to lead from the front. Stunned, the Iron Horde began a messy retreat. 

The Naaru descended from on high, once again restored to a creature of perfect Order and Light. It sang as it spread healing among the injured and continued to bolster the resolve of the draenei. The unnatural darkness which had spread over the valley began to fade away.

Karabor was won. The Iron Horde routed. But the cost... Jaina found herself shivering.

She was abruptly manhandled into a seat beside the injured troll mage, Val'ket, and the Goblin mage, Gerti.

"You be sittin' and don't give me no lip," a troll healer said, shaking a finger at her.

Too stunned to do anything else Jaina obeyed. Khagdar was frog-marched into the area a moment later by Cordana, one of the Alliance priests hot on their heels. He was made to sit amid much feeble protesting. The two healers, united by common cause, began to fuss over the overworked mages.

"I am fine!" Zaliya snarled anemically as she too was dragged over to take a seat by a much larger worgen in the armor of a warrior. She was dumped into the circle as well. "I am the commander of this expedition!" she said slowly climbing back to her feet. She wobbled in place.

The warrior gave her a dirty look, then looked at Cordana before stalking off to join the other fighters chasing the Iron Horde away. Cordana put a hand on Zaliya's shoulder and pressed down. Zaliya collapsed like brittle wood, landing on her rear with an exhalation and a wide-eyed look of surprise, ears splayed flat, before she began to curse impressively and extensively. Khadgar tried to get up and escape, but Cordana's gauntlet only needed to barely tap him before he was back on his rump. Jaina didn't even bother trying to get to her feet.

"Sit and have a drink," Gerti said, lifting her canteen in an exhausted salute. 

All of their potions and restorative draughts had been consumed trying to withstand the attack. Water was pressed into Jaina's hands by the dwarf priest and she drank greedily. When she was finished the healer took the empty mug so he could examine Jaina's hands. 

They were red as if she'd burned them in the sun. Angry red lines raced from her fingertips, down the palms and backs of her hands and wrists fading mid-forearm. Khadgar, being treated by the troll healer, was in nearly the same state but the redness wasn't as advanced. The Naaru's burst of healing had helped but that just underscored the total damage they'd endured. 

Cordana's hand was firmly on Khadgar's shoulder, keeping him in place, her attention was on the troll healer who was looking at her charge.

"This'll need a salve," the priest decided. "We've been instructed to reserve healing energies for life threatening injuries, Lady. An' I'm sorry 'bout that."

"I understand," Jaina said, voice wavering in fatigue. "Triage is what you should be doing. This isn't the first time I've had this happen," She closed her eyes. _I survived today. Perhaps it won't be the last._

"Here, mon," the troll healer said. Jaina opened her eyes in time to see him passing over a jar of pale green paste. He'd already covered Khadgar in it.

Feeling disconnected from reality, Jaina watched as her own hands were covered in the salve. It was cool and after a moment of tingling the ache faded, but the sensation was distant, as if it were actually happening to someone else.

"Thank, ye," The priest said, handing the jar of salve back to his fellow healer. "Come on, let's get you lot out of the way so we can handle the rest," the dwarf said, helping Jaina up to her feet.

The mages, minus Zaliya who insisted on being where she could direct things, were propped up against a wall. Joining them were two shamen and a priest who'd likewise burned themselves out trying to defend against the Iron Horde and the Dark Star. Around them were other injured who were still unconscious or were unable to sit upright.

The dead were beginning to be recovered as they took ground from the Iron Horde. Mostly they were the draenei defenders but there were spots of Alliance blue and gold and even Horde red among the bodies. The numbers were smaller than Jaina had imagined given how badly the tide of the battle had turned against them. But they were still too many.

Jaina looked away. This hadn't been her battle, she wasn't in charge, she reminded herself. She let her head fall back against the wall. The unnatural night had been cleared with the cleansing of the Naaru. The sky was finally bright and cheerfully blue once more.

"We helped," Khadgar said, his voice pitched for Jaina alone. "Don't think of those we lost. Think of the ones we saved."

Jaina gritted her teeth. She _knew_ that. She did not need some nosy, know-it-all old man to tell her that! Jaina huffed out an angry breath between her clenched teeth and tried to mentally take a step back. Anger wouldn't help. They had to be united while the Horde were watching. Anger wouldn't help those who were already dead.

And Khadgar was right. Together they'd help up against the bulk of the Dark Star's attacks, allowing the priests to heal and the paladins to defend. Because they'd been there, they'd been able to save people. They'd been able to survive.

Though it had been close.

"Oh. Finally," Cordana said, drawing Jaina's attention. The Warden’s helmeted head was lifted to the skies, focused on the horizon.

Jaina rolled her head to the side and saw reinforcements riding in towards them on gryphons and the oddly over-sized fey dragons. Her breath caught in her throat as her overworked brain realized they were followed by a much, _much_ larger shape.

Kalecgos flew in at speed, soon overtaking the small dots of gryphons and fey-dragons. On his back were some two dozen figures. In the lead was a mage with a tail of silver hair whipping in the wind.

"Oh," Jaina said, feeling remote and fuzzy with exhaustion. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Hmm?" Khadgar said, eyes hardly able to stay open once he'd been successfully stopped and held in place. He cracked open one eye and it eventually focused on what Jaina was seeing. "Oh. I think we both are."

"Huh?" Gerti asked, looking around barely eyed. She squeaked and jerked upright, her ears quivering. "Fuck! That's a dragon!"

"The dragon isn’t who we’re worried about," Khadgar said. "We just got into a battle and didn't invite Modera first. _That's_ what we're worried about."

"I'm gonna get it, aren't I?" Jaina asked as Kalec swept in to land near the advancing front line. For good measure he blew a gout of flame at the bulk of the nearest Iron Horde, sending them into swift retreat. Jaina watched as Modera jumped down, followed by Lieutenant Thorne and two-dozen or so Alliance soldiers from the garrison bearing supplies and arms.

"Twice over," Khadgar agreed, solemnly. "I'll try to tank the mage. You get the dragon." He giggled. "Watch the tail." He continued to giggle, erupting into the hysterics that only happened when one was _that_ tired.

Jaina giggled and covered it with a hand. She wasn't certain why she was laughing. There were dead and wounded people all around her.

Modera entered the fray with a concussive blast that outright vaporized some two score of enemy orcs and a perfectly spherical section of stone. The orcs slowed or paused in their orderly retreat. Modera's next blast was a delicate set of three arcane missiles which made cannon-ball sized holes in the chests and heads of her targets. The bodies collapsed as she continued her purposeful stride across the battlefield.

The Iron Horde nearest to her fled in an uncoordinated mess, disrupting their orderly retreat.

"Damn," Jaina said. "She's good."

"You pissed _her_ off? You be fucked," Val'ket said sagely as leaned against the wall, a canteen held loosely in the fingers of one hand, the other swathed in heavy bandages.

"No, that's the dragon's job!" Khadgar cackled. Cordana fetched him a light blow. "Sorry," he said, still giggling.

As soon as the reinforcements were off his back, Kalec switched forms. He looked around, found Jaina almost immediately, and blinked towards her. Exhausted and rattled, Jaina made a small 'eep' when he suddenly appeared in front of her, sliding to his knees. Kalec hauled her into a fierce embrace, pulling her into his lap. He pressed his face against her neck with a tiny worried croon. Jaina's eyes burned as sudden tears welled up. She returned the tight embrace and buried her face against his shoulder, crying silently in fear and relief.

* * *

Jaina's armor was singed and torn. There was rubble in her mussed hair, but she was alive! Kalec's grip on his mate tightened as she shook with silent tears. He kissed her neck and temple before nuzzling against her again and just breathing in her scent. She was alive. Kalec shivered in relief and kissed Jaina's temple again.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't think it would be that close."

"I'm just glad you're okay," he told her. "I came as soon as I could."

"I couldn't hold the shield longer," she said, voice wavering. "I couldn't open a portal while I held the shield."

Kalec drew one of her hands into his, intending to kiss it, but found it covered in medicinal-smelling salve. her hands were reddened from pushing too much power through them without sufficient safeguards or stabilization. Kalec frowned. Jaina was an accomplished and well trained mage. The reasons for a lack of precaution were few and all likely caused by desperation. He noticed Khadgar was in a similar state.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Had to pull from the leylines," Jaina murmured. Her eyelids were drooping and her voice becoming slow and sleepy in exhaustion. "Had to keep the shield up."

Kalec strangled a cry of alarm. " _What_ were you fighting?"

"That," Khadgar answered, tilting his head towards their enemy.

Kalec followed the direction of Khadgar's nod. He held Jaina tighter and could not stop the choked whelp-like chirp of alarm. It was a Naaru. Glowing in pristine, Light filled, celestial order, the geometric being spun above the bulk of the paladins still fighting the last vestiges of the Iron Horde forces.

Injured Naaru could succumb to the void, or become corrupted by it. A darkened Naaru was terrifyingly powerful. He had been newly liberated from demonic influences when the champions who'd released him had fought one at the Sunwell. Many brave souls had died there.

Jaina and Khadgar had held one off. They had drawn on the wild leylines of Draenor to do so. Kalec turned his attention to his arcane sight, allowing him to see the ebb and flow of magical energy around him. Khadgar was low but recovering at a surprisingly tremendous rate. He was using Atiesh to draw energy. Or perhaps the staff was doing it for its master. Kalec was relieved to see no permanent damage. He studied Jaina. Her mana pool was similarly drained. It was not as bad as when the Red Crane has resurrected her at least, but she would need some time. The cost of being the channel for so much power had left her with more damage than Khadgar, but she would recover. A quick look at the other mages present showed they were in similar states. Given time, all of them would be back at their full power.

Kalec shifted his focus back to reality and the world most other beings saw. Jaina had fallen asleep. He adjusted his grip on her, tucking her head under his chin. The retreating Iron Horde blew horns as their ships departed under the sporadic barrage of arrows and energy. He felt a pulse which drew his attention sharply.

A sphere of light flew from the end of Modera's staff, raced silently across the water and went through one of the Iron Horde ships. The ship exploded from the inside out in an eye-searing ball, sending wood and bodies into the air. The archmage's staff completed the arc and Kalecgos felt another pulse. Like the drawback before a tsunami, he felt the ambient magic in the area draw into her staff. As Modera's staff arced back towards the fleet another deadly ball of light sailed into air. She didn't hit as precisely, but the explosion ate enough of the ship it began to sink, drawing orcs down into the sea and knocking other vessels off course.

Modera leaned against her staff and began to send smaller attacks from her hands, calling out to the other ranged combatants still able to shoot. Under her direction, they focused their fire on individual ships. The Iron Horde fleet finally withdrew from range, but not before they'd taken additional losses.

Kalec returned his attention to Jaina, kissing her forehead. It was then he noticed the goblin mage staring at him. He stared at her. She blinked at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're a dragon," she said.

"And an archmage of the Kirin Tor. I am Kalecgos."

"Oh!" she said, perking. "The new, not insane, not-a-jerk Blue Aspect."

Kalec blinked, surprised, but found his lips pulling into an unexpected if small smile. "That was me, yes. I am no longer Aspect."

"Eh? They kick you out? Seems pretty shitty if they did, just 'cause you're sweet on a human." She jerked her chin at Jaina. "My sis's sweetie's an elf. An' some people don't like that. Don't like they're both girls either. Screw em. They ain't worth my time."

"While I am sure some of my people don't approve of who I've picked as a mate, that isn't why I am no longer Aspect. We gave up our Mantles to defeat Deathwing and save Azeroth."

The goblin blinked at him then frowned a little. "Damn, that's noble." She stuck out a hand, also showing signs of having focused too much power though her fingers. "Gerti Frazzlespark. Thanks for keeping the world from being destroyed."

Kalec clasped her hand briefly. "You're welcome. Thank you for helping Jaina hold the shield."

"Eh," said, shrugging, "I appreciate not being dead, so it was kinda self serving on my part too." The goblin sank back against the wall, losing a lot of the animated energy she'd had moments before. "So, she's legit." She jerked her chin at Jaina. "Dalaran's goin' neutral again."

"That is the plan," Kalec confirmed. "How bad was it today?"

The goblin's ears drooped a little and she looked tired and worn. "We thought Ner'zhul would come here. He didn't. Dunno where he went, but we all felt it when he summoned that dark Naaru." She shivered. "We hit the invasion force of Iron Horde hard but then the Dark Star appeared overhead. She and Khadgar were hanging in the back. They got a shield up around us just before the first blast. Not everyone was inside and the Iron Horde kept attacking."

"He still be out dere," the Val’ket spoke up, his voice somewhat slurring with the effect of healing potions and having to have used so much energy in the fight. "Ner'zhul made an enemy outta dis troll."

"Me too," Gerti said. "And you just know the Death Knights are going to be out for his blood still." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Think we'll get to hunt him down, Val'ket?" she asked the troll.

"Dunno, mon," he said. "Dat be up to de Commander."

"I want in," Gerti said. "How do we find his necromantic ass, you think?" she asked the troll, then included Kalec in the question.

"Dat be requirin' too much thought," Val'ket said. "Ask me tomorrow."

"Cordana," Khadgar spoke up, "you know something about hunting down dangerous and powerful dark beings as a Warden. What would you suggest?"

Cordana straightened in surprise. The warden had been keeping a watchful eye on the area while her charge rested and now she turned her helmeted gaze at Khadgar.

"You cannot be serious, Archmage. You cannot hunt him. You can hardly stand."

"I'll be fine, Cordana. I daresay our compatriots from the Ebon Blade will be ready to continue their hunt immediately. But my question remains; how do we locate him now he has gone elsewhere? We expected him to be here and he clearly was not. Where has he gone?"

Cordana's hands flexed around her weapon as the warden considered the question. The two Horde mages fell silent, waiting for her answer.

"I would ask his mate," she finally said. "She has allied herself with us, and she knows him better than we do. Ask her where he might have gone to for retreat. Potentially another warlock could trace whatever path he took to escape, but first I suggest asking the Shadowmoon Exiles."

Kalec listened with half an ear as he watched Modera and the Naaru take the final long-range shots at the retreating remains of the Iron Horde fleet.

* * *

Jaina woke with a jerk, disoriented. 

"You're safe," Kalec murmured, pressing a kiss to her head.

Jaina relaxed. "How long was I out?"

"Not very long. Perhaps half an hour."

"The Iron Horde? The Garrisons?"

"The fleet was repelled. They've retreated. Everyone else is tending to the wounded and putting out fires," Kalec told her.

"Zaliya?"

"I haven't spoken with her yet," Kalec said. "She found a second wind somewhere and has been over with Modera, the Ebon Blade commander, the leader of the Draenei and the Horde leadership."

Jaina nodded. She flexed her stiff hands, finding her fingers tingled and ached dully.

"You drew on a leyline," Kalec said.

"Yes." She flexed her hands. "Needed the extra power. Now everything aches."

"You fought a darkened _Naaru_ ," he said, tightening his grip.

"I didn't fight it so much as withstand it with the help of everyone else," she murmured. Jaina's throat closed on her words and it took her a moment to collect herself. "I didn't want to die here. I was just supposed to study and go home." He held her as she shivered. 

"When we get home do you want me to contact your healer in Kun Lai?" he asked.

Jaina twisted uncomfortably, her emotions just as writhing. She didn't wish to run to Yu'len every time she saw combat, like a child running for her mother's skirts. She'd never needed such things when she'd fought dire odds before. But that was part of the problem, wasn't it? And this was the first time she'd been in combat since the trial. And the Shado-pan certainly made use of their healers. It was a tool, not a crutch.

"Yes," she said. Jaina drew in a deep breath and let it stutter out. "That'd probably be good."

"Okay," he said. "Ah, there's Zaliya and Modera."

Jaina's cheeks burned. She turned her head towards Kalec's shoulder and had the childish thought of possibly pretending to sleep again. Modera would be furious with her, with Zaliya, and with Khadgar. Jaina was furious with herself for not declining a part in the assault.

But then would more people be dead? Would Karabor be lost?

No. It was ego to think she'd have had that much effect on the situation.

Boots on the grass heralded the arrival of the leadership in charge of the assault.

"Can either of you portal?" the orc commander asked her two mages.

"No can do, boss," Gerti replied. "Give me eight hours sleep and a pandaren sized feast and I could get us as far as Zangarra."

"No," the troll said simply.

The orc grunted. "I'll get the elf then," she said.

"Ugh," Gerti complained with feeling. "We going after Ner'zhul, boss?"

"Soon as we find him," the orc commander said. "Itolla and the other death knights are on that for now."

"We callin' this a win, boss?"

"Iron Horde's fleet took a big hit, we dismantled Shadowmoon support for them, too. And we destroyed a dark god. Didn't get the original target but I'll take it. Come on. We're setting up a camp till Dawnstrike gets his ass out here."

"He ain't gonna be happy about that, boss," Gerti said, climbing to her feet.

"Then he can keep his mouth shut when he opens the portals I want," the commander said. She reached down and helped the troll healer haul Val'ket to his feet. She shooed them off and turned to Zaliya. "Nothing went to plan but I can't call this a failure. Commander Vorka is dead and half his fleet are burning wrecks sinking into the sea." She grinned ferally, the first real bit of expression Jaina had seen.

Zaliya growled, baring her teeth in an equally feral smile. "We'll find him and hunt him down."

The orc tilted her head slightly. "Do not think I didn't notice you mages holding that shield up." She inclined her head slightly to both Jaina and Khadgar then strolled off, Liadrin as her shadow.

Modera conjured a camp stool and sank onto it with a string of muttered curses. She cast a privacy spell around the immediate area. "Sit," she ordered Zaliya.

"Can't. Too much to do. Have to make sure no idiots decide to fire on the Horde _now_." She grunted. "I'd invert their bones… I don't have the energy to invert their bones… Tare doesn't have the energy to do it either."

"How are you even standing?" Khadgar complained.

"I'm cheating," Zaliya said, bearing her teeth in another sharp grin. "No magic but Tarecgosa is helping me stay up. I have about an hour to settle things with my lieutenants and then Tare says I'll be out for half a day at the least." She shrugged. "Small price." She strode off without another word.

An awkward silence settled around their small group. The others who'd been propped up with them had been moved elsewhere, leaving just Cordana watching over her charge like a broody hen, Jaina and Khadgar who were in no shape to really move, Kalec who held her close and was the only reason she was upright at all, and Modera.

Jaina felt uncomfortably like she'd been caught not having done her homework. It had only happened in her a life a handful of times but it gave her rare nightmares. The same feeling of shame in disappointing someone burned on her cheeks and grabbed her chest.

"So," Modera said, eyes narrowed dangerously at Khadgar, "you thought it would be just peachy to enter into a major military action when you know damn well I was working on refining Jaina’s training."

"Modera-"

"Ah!" she held up a hand and Khadgar was silenced by a spell. "And you went into battle but didn't think to invite me." She leaned forward. "Rude."

Khadgar glared indignantly back at her.

Modera turned her hard eyes onto Jaina. "And you." The stony expression faded. "Zaliya says she kept you both on the back lines. She said you played focus to hold up a shield against a darkened _Naaru_."

Jaina sank against Kalec, the tightness in her shoulders suddenly easing when the older archmage didn't chastise her. She nodded mutely. 

Modera let out a low whistle. "I'm still not happy you didn't think to invite me either, but I am glad you had the sense to try to stay out of it. And when they needed your help, you were there. Dark godlings are extenuating circumstances." She shook a finger at Jaina, "but don't think this gets you out of class." She let her hand drop to her knee again. "But you might have to forego the homework for a bit."

"I just wanted to study," Jaina said, tensing again. "I was consulting on the other project you gave me." She swallowed, her throat dry. Kalec lifted his hand and conjured water for her, handing her the glass. Jaina drank it. "And it made sense for me to help. Khadgar has been helping."

"And you being there is a hell of a statement," Modera nodded. "Light girl, I’m not a headmaster who's going to make you write lines. Relax."

Finally free of Modera's silence, Khadgar chuckled. Modera glared at him hard enough for his robes to actually catch fire. He yelped and swatted at the fire, putting it out.

"We're going someplace where you won't cause trouble, Archmage," Cordana said. She hauled him to his feet.

"Now wait just a moment!" Khadgar protested. He swayed on his feet as he got more or less upright.

Cordana made an annoyed sound, hooked her weapon on her belt then hauled Khadgar away over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His protests faded once they were out of the bounds of the privacy spell Modera had set.

She snorted then looked back at Jaina. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

Jaina nodded wordlessly.

"What happened?"

Jaina sipped her water and then haltingly recounted the entirety of the fight. She began with the Horde crossing over in Zangarra, the initial combat at the fortress and then the decision to stand against the Iron Horde assaulting Karabor.

"We were- I thought we might be defeated," Jaina said, coming to the end. "It kept attacking. There wasn't time to open a portal. And then the Prophet-" she broke off and sipped more water. "The Prophet sacrificed himself to cleanse the Dark Star." Kalec's arms tightened around her briefly and she let her head fall back to his shoulder. "Once the Naaru was on our side, we were saved." She sipped more water, ordering her thoughts. "If the Dark Star hadn't been summoned I believe we could have held off against the Iron Horde. Or if we'd been able to reach Ner'zhul in time and stop him at the fortress. There wasn't time..." she trailed off.

"I think a lot of people are still alive because you and Khadgar were able to hold it together until the Prophet decided to act." She reached over and patted Jaina's knee. "The two commanders are calling this a success and the death knights are even more fired up to hunt Ner'zhul."

"I hope I helped more than hurt."

"I think you may have but only time can tell. In the meantime, we move on." She frowned. "Hands," she ordered, holding hers out. Jaina put her hands in Modera's, wincing at the touch. 

"Probably didn't have time to get a proper insulation spell off for something as large as a leyline, huh? Not too surprised. Leylines are tricky, powerful things." 

She undid one of her own bracers showing the gemstones and runework done on the inside of the cuff. Modera's wrist was tattooed with thin lines inscribing a small power circle which would mesh with the bracer. "Rhonin had a set which were truly impressive. He never went for the full empowered tattoo like Ansirem and I have done, but they help keep massive flows under control." She smirked. "Us mere mortals need help before heavy hitters like you and Khadgar need it." Jaina rolled her eyes. Modera slid the bracer back into place.

"I wasn't expecting to have to be in a full battle like this," Jaina admitted. "I certainly wasn't expecting to have to help keep a shield up as I did. Or for us to be faced with that." She nodded in the direction of the Naaru. "Or I would have certainly made sure you were invited," she added trying to add some levity to the conversation.

Modera smirked. "Good answer." She sobered. "Go home. Get some sleep. Maybe a drink or two. You did well but then I'm not surprised. This wasn't your first dance, after all. For all I harp on the stuff you're missing, you do have a full suite of skills to draw on, Jaina."

Jaina acknowledged that with a tilt of her head. "I was more mindful of the projectiles and non-magical attacks because of what happened to me." She sighed. "And I have been through several... trying experiences recently."

"Extremely trying," Modera agreed. She turned a critical eye to the area around them. "Might help hunt Ner'zhul if there's opportunity. If not I should return to Dalaran by the end of the day." She rose and banished the conjured seat. 

Kalec and Jaina rose. "I've been thinking about what this might do to our announcement timeline," Jaina told her. 

"We should go ahead," Modera said, eyes narrowing. "Might mean I don't get to help hunt, but unless I am hip deep in undead I'll be in Dalaran by tomorrow morning."

Jaina nodded. Modera waved her goodbye and Kalec opened a portal back to Dalaran. The sandy feeling passed as she stepped through into early evening.

"Home?" Kalec asked.

"Home," she agreed. She would speak with Yu'len at her earliest convenience. Speaking with Modera had helped a little. After other battles she'd tried to put the violence behind her, to shove the fears to the furthest corners of her mind where they would die, starved of attention. Perhaps that hadn't been the best way to handle such things.

Jaina leaned into Kalec's side, his arm secure around her shoulders.

"Do you want a distraction?" he asked gently.

"I did get to look at Atiesh," Jaina said, feeling a bit silly. Her personal projects seemed so unimportant, somehow.

"And? I admit I am intrigued by what it does. It's an ancient tool. Quite powerful."

"And it has an attitude," Jaina said. "The spell has a deep effect on the caster. It begins to change them. It is such that it becomes easier to cast, but the trade is it reorders your aura to do so." She took a breath and sighed it out. The air wasn't quite chill enough she could see it, but she could see evidence that there had been more snow while she'd been gone.

"Interesting," Kalec mused. "Changes in what ways specifically?"

"He said he's more avian. Or at least he's picked up habits," she admitted.

Kalec nudged her gently. "What?"

Jaina took his hand, winding her fingers in his as she walked silently. Her stomach twisted and her heart pounded. "When we get home," she said, leading the way. Kalec squeezed her fingers and followed her lead.

She didn't wish to become someone else, not when she was finding her voice again, finding herself. She'd started to become something else and Jaina hadn't liked how her friends and family pulled away. She hadn't liked the angry wraith she'd been - who she could still become if she wasn't watchful.

And yet, she wanted to fly. Jaina wanted that freedom Khadgar had spoken of so lovingly. She wanted to share her life with Kalec and their differences were holding them back in this instance.

Jaina wanted to conquer the spell. She wanted to be the one to pull off something so audacious. The research was already fascinating and had given her a hundred other questions or avenues of research she could follow.

But Jaina didn't want to become not herself, and the fear held her tethered to the ground as surely as gravity did.

They arrived home and Jaina went to her lab. A few charms and some moments of intense concentration and she recreated a diagram of Atiesh's transformation spell so Kalec could study it with her.

Kalec joined her with two mugs of hot coco. "I sent a note to Yu'len for you. She hasn't written back yet."

Jaina nodded and traded the parchment with the spellwork on it for the hot mug. She winced as her still raw skin touched the hot surface. Kalec gently took the ceramic from her and after a moment she had a pair of absurdly soft gloves on her hands and the mug was turned into wood - soft but something which wouldn't transfer heat as quickly.

"Thank you," she said as he hopped onto a stool beside her at the high workbench. She leaned against his side. "I don't want to be someone else, Kalec. I want to be me. I want to fly with you, I want to find a way to do that and I do want to tackle this problem. But I don't want to lose me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's take a closer look together to see how it operates. You're not committing to anything and you might find something else. You should be comfortable with what you do, love. You don't need to do this."

"I do," she argued. "This is fundamental part of who you are and somehow I want to share it." She took a breath in then let it out. "And this might not be the way, but it is something I want to do for us." She smiled up at him. "Also I think Tarecgosa was very excited by the prospect of teaching me how to be a proper lady dragon."

"I am both amused and horrified," Kalec informed her, drawing a smile to Jaina's face for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Jaina nuzzled his shoulder and then just leaned against him. "I feel like I've suddenly stepped back. I've been in fights before. I've moved armies. I've fought the Legion. I don't like how I'm so... affected by this now."

"You're doing rather well, I think."

Jaina grunted. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against the soft fabric of his vest. It was so very tempting to just wallow in the darkness still hovering in her mind. She would speak with Yu'len soon, and so Jaina, ever the student, though how she might apply the lessons she'd learned. She'd changed in many ways and many times in the last few years, but learning and applying what she 'd learned was comfortably consistent. 

She'd survived upheaval before; the deaths of her family, being cast aside by Arthas, the wars, the battles, the birth and death of her city, the challenges here. She imagined her healer would point out that was a lot for any one person to deal with. Yu'len and her words of wisdom were a new tool, one Jaina had probably needed before. So what was bothering her?

"I think I don't like how Modera's been sort of pushing me into things," Jaina finally said aloud, realizing the truth of it. "She knows a lot. She's- Kalec's she's really good. I don't think I realized how good. But I have done some of this well before. I-" she broke off with a little whine. She'd been killed by a sniper rifle because she'd not been paying attention. Modera's battlecasting was just... It was a _lifetime_ of craft.

"She's better. I've done decently and she's even said that but she is better than I am," Jaina said, just letting the words fall. "I don't like that I thought I was good and then someone said I wasn't and I don't like it was a teacher," she finally concluded, grumbling. And even with Modera wanting, eager even, to teach, there was something that wasn't sitting well with her in this moment.

"Did she say you weren't good?"

"No," she muttered. "She said I was decent as a backline caster but I could be really spectacular. I don't know what that means for her and I almost don't want to know." She frowned. "It sounds... destructive." She whined and scowled at the far wall. "I have a lot of conflicting feelings and I'm tired and I was almost blown up by a darkened Naaru and that untamed leyline _hurt_. And I'm whining like a ten year old."

Kalec set her drink aside, handed her the spell parchments she'd made, and then scooped her up. He began to carry her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Therapeutic cuddling, distraction with that spell and possibly a nap," he answered.

Jaina relaxed. "Okay." Her head was filled with too many thoughts some of them conflicting and all of them screaming for her attention.

* * *

In a novel, a meeting like this one would have been held in a seedy dive bar in the Underbelly, or perhaps a shadowy back room in a Booty Bay tavern. As it happened however, the meeting took place in a normal dining room. Dinner had been ready when the guests had arrived and by all outward appearance it was a typical gathering. In fact, most of the guests believe it to be a typical dinner gathering. The meal eaten, drinks were served and the true business was started.

"I have called you here to relate some disturbing news," the hostess said, rising from her seat to address the others around the table. "As some of you may have begun to suspect, the rumors are true. The Council in their... infinite wisdom, has decided we will reopen our doors to the Horde."

The guests around the table straightened in their seats, grumbled, and exclaimed in shock and surprise. The reactions were expected by their hostess, for this was the reason these specific individuals had been invited to dine. She felt some satisfaction that she wasn't the only one who'd reacted this way to the news.

"Surely Proudmoore wouldn't allow this!" the burly human to her right said.

"Did they kick her out?" asked the high elf on the opposite side of the table.

"There is no way Jaina would have allowed this," the youngest of the group said, her voice quavering. "Not after- not after what happened."

"The Grand Magus is in full support of this policy," their hostess said, crushing the young woman's hopes. It was painful but it had to be done. Her hero-worship of Archmage Proudmoore would blind her to what would need to be done unless it was handled.

"No," the woman said, the word coming out in a bare whisper. "She would never! Is it that damned dragon?"

The hostess held up a hand. "However she came to this position, be it because she wishes to keep her seat on the council, or because she wishes to continue whatever relationship she has with the dragon, it doesn't matter. The council is in favor and they are acting even now. The various managers and municipal leaders have all been informed and they have, where appropriate, begun to convey this information to their seconds. It is my understanding that the announcement will be soon. Possibly tomorrow."

The large human growled. "We let them into our city once and what happens? I had friends in Darnassus who were hurt. My Prince nearly died!" He growled. "I had friends who did die when Sunreaver's minions fled the city!" He pounded a meaty fist on the table. "I will not let this stand"

"I think perhaps we should listen," said another high elf, who indicated their hostess. "You seem to know the most so I take it you've been informed."

"By Jaina herself. She seems to have fallen back into her old ways of hoping that songs around the campfire will spread peace and love," the hostess bit out. "I lost-" she broke off and gathered herself together. "We have all lost loved ones to the Horde. I do not know if the council is being unduly influenced somehow, but this is the reality." She looked around. "So I ask you this; What are we going to do about it?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much soul-searching and negotiation, the reintegration of the Horde into Dalaran is announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks as always to JThorsten who plays Beta!  
> Thanks also to Rhadgar-khadgar for letting me borrow Lucithy again. Thanks also to Bionitelke for letting me include Zakrina :D  
> Thank you Thesseli, Komneid128, Harriett_Adams2, VividVert and FireGlory for the comments on the last chapter :D you folks help keep me going. Thank you for the new Kudos!  
> The interest form if you want to have a character appear in the background or interact with the cast is over on my tumblr and there is a link in my profile :)

Yu'len found an hour to speak with Jaina. She was grateful that the healer had been so willing to come to Dalaran and on such short notice. The meeting had left her feeling drained but oddly good- more solid and less adrift. They'd discussed the battle and Jaina's thoughts and reactions. 

And they'd discussed the impending announcement. 

With the late hour, Yu'Len decided to stay for the night in Dalaran. Tomorrow she'd intended to be part of the Shado-Pan delegation invited to the city by Modera to see the reintegration process beginning.

Jaina had retired to bed after their conversation. Despite feeling generally better, and Kalec's cuddling and support, her dreams were disjointed and terrifying.

Sometimes the Dark Star killed everyone, even her, and as a ghost she saw the Horde and Alliance fall to one another's throats, burning two worlds. In other dreams she was tossed from the city and she tried to grow wings and fly away, but her magic was out of her reach and she couldn't even manage a slowfall cantrip. In another she managed her transformation spell but it turned her into a sprawling monstrosity that had to be slain for the good of everyone around her. In others, she turned into a dragon and though she felt her personality was no different, one by one, everyone left her, even Kalec, and she couldn't understand why.

This latest nightmare left her awake and restless far earlier than her usual time to rise. Kalec was fast asleep, one arm draped over her, the other lost in the pillows under her head. Jaina turned and buried herself against his broad chest, trying to banish the lingering terror. It was an irrational dream. Mostly.

Something she'd been learning to do with Yu'len was to question why she felt a certain way, to stare into the truth unflinchingly. The healer would question her about these thoughts and fears which held sway over her. Sometimes the fears would dissolve like morning fog in sunlight. Sometimes it took a bit longer. So. Why these nightmares?

She was afraid that doing the right thing would hurt her again, Jaina decided. The Horde had to be welcomed back. They were announcing later in the day because it couldn't be kept a secret any longer. Rumors were already spreading and the Council needed to address the situation head on. And it would allow them to move ahead with their agreements with the Shado-Pan. These were good things, things in line with the impossibly bright future she'd spoken so longingly about with Anduin.

The Council was on her side. The city leaders had grumbled but Karlain and Ansirem were on point and handling the situation well. It was a fear, but it was irrational. Soon the proverbial cat would be out of the bag and they could move forward. Karlain had remarked on hating being in a holding pattern and Jaina heartily agreed.

As for the other nightmares... She didn't want to become something other than 'Jaina'. Because she'd become something else with her hate. Or at least she'd started to become someone else entirely. That truth was not as easily reasoned into something less distracting.

Jaina listened to Kalec's heartbeat, trying to clear her mind as Antonidas had taught her to do while meditating. The steady rhythm was comforting but did little to ease the swirling maelstrom of thoughts in her head. At least her hands had stopped hurting.

"I can hear you thinking," Kalec said, his deep voice languid with sleep.

"Sorry."

"S'fine," he said, tightening his arms in a hug.

"Kalec?"

"Hmm?"

"If I try this spell, or a similar one, and I start to become not me, you need to let me know. Stop me."

"Of course. I don't think even with using Atiesh's spell as a template it would end up hurting you, but I will of course be watchful, love."

"Thank you."

He murmured sleepy acknowledgement as he stretched and shifted, collapsing back into bed, arms and legs draping around her. He nuzzled her jaw and found a ticklish spot. Jaina giggled a little, squirming. Beginning to laugh, Kalec continued to assault her with gentle kisses and nips, waking them both up more. The laughter turned growling as he rose over her, long hair falling like a curtain around their heads, shimmering in the low light. Jaina pulled him down into a heated kiss.

The front door chimed.

"Maybe they'll go away," Jaina said into the close, shared air between them. Kalec leaned down to kiss her again.

The door chimed a second time. Then a third. Whoever was on the other side leaned on the bell, making it ring continuously.

Kalec growled, eyes narrowed, baring his teeth in the direction of the front door. Jaina sighed and caressed the side of his face with a hand. "One of us should go see who it is," she said as the chime rang. Kalec rolled off her, flopping to the bed with a grumble.

Jaina rose, threw on a robe and went to see who was at the door. She opened the door just as the mage on the other side lifted her hand to knock. The young magi was her classmate, Lucithy.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to start really pounding on the door. Sorry to wake you, Archmage."

Jaina waved a hand. "I was up." She took in the other mage's appearance; she was dressed but a bit mussed and looked as if she'd been woken early as well and was not entirely pleased about it. Jaina felt an odd prickling sensation down the back of her neck and stepped back into her home. "Come inside."

"Sure," Lucithy said, lightly stepping inside. "You can thank Modera for the early wake up call," she said as soon as the door was closed behind her. "She's just arrived from the other Draenor, accompanied by half a dozen Death Knights."

"What happened?"

"Ner'zhul's dead. Again. The other one at least," the younger woman said, holding out a sealed scroll. "She said to bring this to you right away and to kick down the door if you didn't answer." She smirked. "She also said some things about not caring if, ah, you were busy. With Kalecgos." She tapped at the letter. "Modera said make you read this."

Jaina broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Kalec, in a more presentable state, padded into the room on bare feet, wearing only pants.

_"Jaina,  
Ner'zhul is dead. Some of the Ebon Blade came back with me. Commander Zakrina has requested some staging area space here for her people - all of them. Even the ones from Horde races. I've granted that request provisionally. Khadgar's in favor. I think. Cordana slipped him something so he would actually sleep and he wasn't entirely coherent. He should be fine for the announcement later today._

_We've assembled in the old Horde inn. Come join us when you get this. I've sent runners to the others on the council as well. Was a hell of a fight. More to say when you get here."  
_

"What is it?" Kalec asked.

Jaina handed him the note then turned back to Lucithy. The younger mage was staring at Kalec. She smirked at Jaina then wagged her eyebrows when the Archmage cleared her throat. A smile tugged at Jaina's lips for a second. She returned her attention to Kalec. "Modera's returned from Draenor with the death knights and the Ebon Blade commander. They were successful in defeating Ner'zhul." 

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"I have to go run more errands and bang on a few more doors," Lucithy said, backing up towards the door. "Hopefully they'll be as easy to get ahold of."

Jaina nodded and saw the mage out. She turned to Kalec. "They're meeting in the old Horde inn. I think I should get dressed. You can go back to bed if you like."

"I'm up," he said smiling.

Jaina took a quick shower and got dressed. Her hands had recovered significantly with additional healing courtesy of Yu'len and some rest, but they were tingling by the time she had to brush her hair. Kalec plucked the brush out of her fumbling fingers and began to comb through her hair. His touch was gentle; love behind the gesture.

"You announce about the Horde later today, " he mused as he stroked the brush through a section of her long white hair. "And you'll be armed with a victory."

"Yes. I hope it helps," she said.

Kalec parted the hair at the back of her head and kissed her neck before he resumed his grooming. "I have faith it will be well. In the short term there will be turmoil but once things are routine it will become easier." He set the brush down on her vanity and offered his hand to her. She took it and rose, summoning a cloak to wrap around her shoulders. Dawn was just beginning to peek out over the mountains of Northrend.

"Let me know what I might do to help," he said.

With a final parting kiss, Jaina left her residence, heading for the mostly empty Horde quarter of Dalaran.

Only the bakers were up this early and Jaina could smell bread baking as she made her way to meet Modera. The fireplace had been lit and perhaps a dozen death knights lounges around the room or stood still as statues as they preferred. Modera was seated across a table from the night elf who was commander of the Ebon Blade for the operation. Seated beside her was the tauren death knight who'd come through from the Horde side first. The rest of the death knights were an even mix of Horde and Alliance races.

"Jaina," Modera called over, waving for her to join them.

Jaina felt the eye of everyone in the room turn to focus on her. The weight of their gaze pressing on her as she crossed the room.

"Luci give you any lip?" Modera asked as Jaina joined them at the table.

"No."

"Good. Probably annoyed I woke her up, but I needed a runner and I trust her to keep her mouth shut. Ah, there's Ansirem."

Jaina remained silent, choosing to watch the visitors as the rest of the council arrived, heeding Modera's summons. The meeting with the death knights was fairly short. Commander Zakrina wished to secure a location for her people to use and the city had space. More, they could make space too. For the moment, the Ebon Blade could stay here in the Horde Inn and find more suitable lodgings after the announcement.

The council left after the short meeting, some going home or to get an early start on the day. Jaina and Ansirem ended up walking in the same direction, the lure of coffee and baked goods fresh from the oven too strong to ignore.

"It was a nasty fight it sounds like," Ansirem said after a moment or two of walking in silence.

Jaina fought back a wince. "It was more than any of us expected," she admitted. "We survived though."

Ansirem blew out a huff. "I'm glad you and Khadgar survived," he said. "The Iron Horde have any more evil Naaru tucked away? Spellsong's looking to take more defenders to that campsite she wants to run and I can't say I blame her. Modera made it sound close."

"It was. I don't think there are any more darkened Naaru, however."

"Shame about Prophet Velen," Ansirem said. "The other one I mean. I like him. Bit cryptic and occasionally he can come off as a bit aloof but he's a good man and leads his people as well as he can."

"I am grateful to him for his sacrifice," Jaina said, bowing her head. If Velen had not acted, she and everyone else on that hilltop would have been killed.

"And in an unusual turn of events, you'll probably be able to thank him sometime. Well. The one that belongs here at least," he said, chuckling. He looked over when Jaina didn't laugh along. "Still too fresh and you're not one to laugh after surviving impossible odds then?"

"I suppose not," she said. "Haven't really ever been. Awful things would happen or there would be a battle and I would focus on what came next."

"Ah. That's fair. Lily and I met and bonded over laughing in the face of death and impossible odds. Her foster brother's not like that. Drove him crazy when we did it. So Modera has you taking her deathmarch combat class. How are you finding it?"

That brought out a chuckle. "It's interesting," she said, glad for the change in topic. "I'm used to being able to have the time to compose spells."

"Aye, she'll get you snapping off fireballs faster than you expected you could. I was a fair hand at combat casting myself. I'd seen action before and I'd lived so I thought I had a fair handle on it. Took her class so she'd stop bothering me. I learned a lot. She show you how to make those little fire orbs yet?"

"The tiny ones that look like little stars? She sort of... rockets them of?"

"Yeah!" Ansirem grinned. "I can do the orb part, but just flicking them away and they rocket like a gunshot? Whew. Still don't have the hang of that one at she speed she can do. But then I haven't had quite as long as she has to perfect something like that."

Jaina nodded. "The warding to keep from burning herself was just as amazing. I didn't think combat casting could be so... elegant."

"I know!" Ansirem agreed. "A lot of the basics are brute force and dumping as much energy as you can, so it's not entirely without merit. But she's been doing a lot to encourage working smarter and not harder."

"I'd noticed that the ranks of our defenders had grown. I had plenty of support on Thunder Isle and I was glad of it."

"See much fighting there?"

"Not after the initial landing," Jaina said. "Then it was mostly planning and coordinating in our territory while others like Archmage Zaliya went out and did most of the fighting. At least until Orgrimmar." And she'd been a backline caster there too. 

Jaina had fought the Legion on Hyjal and the Scourge at Ice Crown and now the Iron Horde and dark Naaru. She had an impressive resume of survival, but she knew she could be better. There were gaps in her education. They weren't huge, but they were deadly. And she could become more deadly too. Perhaps that was just as necessary as learning how to handle herself better on the battlefield... and what happened after.

"It will be good to bring the Shado-pan here," Jaina said.

"Hmm? Oh, for their after-combat thing that Modera's been talking about. A lot of people aren't happy about giving up what we took from Thunder Isle."

"It's worth it," Jaina said.

* * *

Jaina adjusted her hair in the mirror again, then began to button her overcoat. It was deep purple with delicate gold embroidery at the edges. A small scattering of gems and enchantments provided rich sparkle and accent. It was warm against the encroaching winter chill, which always came early in Northrend. Her long white hair hung free down her back, obscuring the inset golden fabric in the shape of the Kirin Tor Eye. She had little need to hold off the cold, but it was an impressive and official looking statement. The council had decided as a group they would come at this with the utmost formality. 

But the buttons would not work in her shaking hands.

Kalec gently took her hands and drew them to her sides. He ran fingers through her hair during a gentle hug, then began to fasten the buttons of the coat. His motions were sure and he had no trouble.

"It will be fine," Kalec said. "If not in the short term then in the long run. It will be fine, Jaina. This is a formality, you said so yourself."

"So much has been building up to this," Jaina said, shoulders sagging. Her stomach roiled but there was something calming about having her mate dress her. "Yu'len believes I have built it up in my head."

"Have you?"

"Maybe I have," Jaina said.

"You said Modera started to make contingency plans should the worst happen. What is the worst that could happen?"

"The entire city tells us to leave and forcibly tries to kick us off, physically, over the edge."

"Well you know slow-fall and you happen to be sleeping with a rather dashing and talented winged creature, so being tossed over the side shouldn't be a concern," Kalec said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Jaina smiled a little. "But- I'd have failed." _Again_

"No, they would have decided not to accept your very well reasoned and executed plans and the rest of the council would be in the same position. There are others who agree with you already." He kissed her forehead. "And if you all don't mind something a bit colder and larger I happen to know of a mostly empty city with an extensive library of magic that could take on additional tenants."

Jaina looked up. "You'd let us live in Coldarra?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "It will belong to the younger races one day. The members of the Council are some of the most talented and respectful mages currently living on Azeroth. Why not get started if you needed it?" He took her hand and tucked her arm into his. "And Varian would give you space in Stormwind. You could even return to Kul Tiras."

Jaina grimaced. She... had a complicated history with her homeland. Her initial attempts to broker peace with the Horde hadn't been welcome - her father and brother had been killed by the Horde. Peace was not especially welcome. Theramore had been a point of pride and confusion - an Alliance outpost on Kalimdor, but run by a woman who had ideas about the world they didn't tend to agree with. She imagined they'd have cheered news of the Purge, but her resumption of a more peaceful political stance with regard to the Horde would not be very popular. In many ways, Kul Tiras wasn't home anymore. They were more comfortable with her male cousin in charge, anyway. Jaina shoved those thoughts aside.

"But, I don't think that will happen," Kalec continued. "This will go ahead with some angst and disruption but then it will settle down. Changes always come with adjustment."

"Thank you for being sensible when I am not," Jaina said, kissing his shoulder. They left for the Violet Citadel.

Jaina was not the last Council members to arrive. Khadgar wasn't the last either. That prize went to Modera. 

The Archmage was in full battle-dress, the armor still scuffed from her combat against the Iron Horde and then Ner'zhul. She'd even added additional enchanted items she'd not worn on the short-notice trek to Draenor. The power thrummed tangibly around her and though she'd only had a few hours of sleep, Modera's eyes glowed blue with both magic and alertness. Lucithy trailed behind her, carrying the Archmage's helm, more serious than Jaina had seen her be.

"We ready to do this?" Ansirem asked. Like Jaina he wore formal robes. Spellsong stood nearby, looking both sleek and deadly in light leathers.

"Let's get it over with so the bellyaching can happen and then everyone can get over _that_ ," Karlain said. He wore his own impressive set of armor. 

"And we have news of a victory to share," Khadgar said, grinning. He looked much improved after some sleep. "Not one but _three_ Council members assisted in the Shadowmoon offensive."

Modera and Spellsong nodded in agreement, both focused on the task ahead. Modera looked over at Jaina. "Archmage."

Jaina nodded and drew in a deep breath then let it out. When she lifted her head she let the weight of her office pull the diplomatic mask down. The weight of it crushed the lingering anxiety, bolstered by the confidence of her peers. She gathered the council with her eyes and turned for the front door to the citadel. Kalec and Lucithy slipped out ahead of the Council of Six and went to the side, waiting with the rest of the crowd.

Stepping into the midday sun Jaina looked over the people gathered to hear the Council's announcement. The rest of the council flanked her, standing close as a united front.

"Citizens of Dalaran!" Jaina called out, her voice magically amplified. "We come before you today to make several important announcements. First, the Kirin Tor will be stepping up our support for the ongoing efforts against the Iron Horde in Draenor. Yesterday there was an assault on the necromancer Ner'zhul's stronghold. It was joint venture involving the Knights of the Ebon Blade," Jaina paused to nod at Commander Zakrina and her small cluster of officers who stood out from the crowd in their dark plate. Jaina continued, "and the Lunarfall and Frostfire garrisons. Archmages Khadgar, Modera and I were present to assist and we were successful. We will be seeking additional opportunities such as this one."

"The Council has also decided that we will once more allow the races of the Horde within the city." As expected there was a dull roar of reaction to that news. Jaina continued onward over the crowd. "Garrosh Hellscream gave the orders that led to the violation of our portal network and the injury to our allies in Darnassus and in Pandaria. He was aided by Aethas Sunreaver and a small contingent of Sunreaver's faction. For this reason, Sunreaver will not be allowed to return to Dalaran and his mages will have much to prove before they are allowed here again.

"When the Horde Mages were purged from the city, many left peacefully, taking their goods and businesses, their knowledge and power with them. It is to those mages, who uphold the same value on learning and magical research and discovery, that we once again open our doors. Dalaran was a city built for all Mages and through the war with the Scourge, with Malygos and then with Deathwing we worked together for the benefit of Azeroth. We have a new common enemy; Garrosh Hellscream and his Iron Horde.

"This will be a period of transition. It was when the Horde mages were first admitted into the city, but we adapted and we grew. That spirit of openness was taken advantage of, but in the best interest of Dalaran and for Azeroth, we cannot remain closed forever."

Jaina paused a moment. The crowd continued to murmur amongst themselves and Jaina was certain that the debate would be loud and ongoing until things were more fully settled. There were many worried faces and she felt for them. But Karlain and Ansirem had created a solid policy.

"I know you will have questions and concerns. The Council had many of the same. We have come up with a set of policies which will allow us to expand once more while maintaining the peaceful security of Dalaran.

"First, Aethas Sunreaver is not allowed to return for the foreseeable future. Any mage of his faction seeking to gain readmittance must be vouched for by a Kirin Tor mage of good standing. These mages will be subject to additional security and scrutiny until such a time as they have proven themselves trustworthy. All Horde owned businesses which once operated here are welcome to return and reopen in their previous locations provided those have not been inhabited in the interim. The Council will facilitate negotiations over questions of tenancy where there is conflict.

"That being said, the Council will not abide by unscrupulous business practices or discrimination. This has always been the rule here, but given the tumultuous recent history, extra vigilance will be ongoing. It is very easy to fall into old patterns of hate and mistrust. But for us to continue we must set these aside and embrace the opportunities increased business will bring.

"The security on all portals has been increased over the past week and will continue until we have fully realized the plans Archmages Karlain and Runeweaver have devised. Some portals now terminate in locations which are less convenient but more secure," Jaina said. Many of the frowns in the crowd had become thoughtful and Jaina relaxed a little. Knowing that the situation was being handled and had been well thought eased the worry many felt. Or at least that is what she hoped the people of Dalaran thought.

"Dalaran has always been there to assist the forces of Azeroth against great and terrible foes. The Horde has seen fit to not only remove Garrosh Hellscream from power, but have sought to have him brought to justice, wherever he might hide. It will be our challenge to see past the actions of a few and to embrace the Horde Mages as brothers and sisters in the study of magic so that all Azeroth may benefit from our collaboration."

* * *

"Well, That's done," Spellsong said once they'd returned inside.

"It is and now we're going to go manage the inevitable storm, aren't we Ansirem?" Karlain said.

Runeweaver took a moment then squared his shoulders. "We are indeed. Best get to it."

The two council members left and the party of visiting Shado-pan were admitted. Outside there was a great deal of chatter as the city discussed the change. The volume dropped as the doors closed again. The Pandaren in the lead was shorter than usual, his fur gone to steel grey, his beard white. He was flanked by two other pandaren, including healer Yu'len. The healer inclined her head slightly to Jaina who returned the gesture more deeply.

"Master Snowpaw," Modera greeted. "These are Archmages Khadgar, Karlain, Spellsong and Proudmoore of the Council of Six." She indicated each in turn then to Kalecgos. "Lord Kalecgos of the blue flight who is counted among our number as an Archmage of the Kirin Tor and Magus Lucithy."

"We welcome the news you presented here today," the Pandaren said. "While we wished to help your people and were eager to regain access to the Mogu artifacts recovered from thunder Isle, we do not wish to takes side in the ongoing conflict."

"That is understood. We did as we felt was best for the city while Garrosh Hellscream was in control of the Horde," Jaina said. "Now the situation has changed and the Council has been able to reevaluate the situation."

"So, shall we get down to business then?" Modera gestured towards the exit. "The meeting room on this level should comfortably accommodate everyone. I thought first we might discuss the logistics for engaging your healers further and once we're more settled on that, Lucithy will fetch Magus Sharpaxe, our curator of the Mogu relics."

"Yes ma'am," Lucithy sketched a salute.

Modera snorted a laugh. Her eyes flicked back to the door then went back to Jaina. "If you'll excuse us, Jaina, I think your meeting just arrived." Modera nodded towards the door where two figures in cloaks had just slipped through. The taller of the two had pushed back his hood revealing himself to be Anduin Wrynn.

Jaina smiled at the young man she called 'nephew'. Coordinating with the Shado Pan was something Modera had been heading up and while Jaina felt personally interested, she'd delegated the task and Modera had handled it beautifully thus far. Bowing to the Shado-pan once more, Jaina then collected Kalec and went to embrace the prince.

"I didn't expect you to be here," she said.

"How could I not be," Anduin said, returning the hug. "Do you have some time to speak?" He clasped hands with Kalec, giving the dragon a friendly smile before looking back at Jaina.

"I do." Her eyes flickered to the other person. The cloaked visitor was a woman who looked vaguely famili- Tess Greymane! An interesting development. "We can use my office," Jaina said. She leaned up to kiss Kalec. "I'll be home in a little bit."

Kalec snorted a laugh. "If you're not home by dinner I'm storming the tower," he said, winking. He inclined his head to the others then wandered over to where Khadgar and Spellsong were talking.

It was only after the door to her office had closed that Tess lowered the hood of the cloak she wore.

"You really did it," Anduin said, grinning broadly, eyes shining as he took a seat across from Jaina.

"I suppose I did. Now we'll just wait and see what happens," she said. She looked over at Tess. "I don't imagine everyone will be pleased by what we've done but it was necessary."

"My father is going to a lot to say and none of it is going to be complimentary," Tess agreed.

"And what do you think?"

Greymane's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. Jaina only noticed because she'd been studying the young woman's reactions. She was wearing a diplomatic mask, a _very_ good one.

"What I think?" Tess repeated, buying herself time.

Jaina smiled and nodded. Tess was her father's heir. Jaina had heard very little of Gilnean princess, now that she'd thought about it. Which made Anduin's recent note informing Jaina that the situation was "interesting" all the more curious.

"I don't trust Sylvanas," Tess said after a contemplative moment. "I think the other Horde leaders will allow her to run rampant and Vol'jin is going to have a hard time holding them together. I don't particularly like the idea that any of Sylvanas' mages might have easy access to the libraries here." She tapped her fingers on the armrest of her chair, noticed what she was doing and stopped herself. "I think the Blood Elves, at least some of them, might have the potential to be good allies. Some still suffer magical addiction and access to Dalaran would be good for them."

Tess sat back in her seat. "Most of my opposition stems from the Forsaken for the obvious reasons." She rolled her eyes and gave Anduin a _look_. "And I acknowledge the Horde is more than just the Forsaken." She looked back at Jaina. "But we are a people in exile and Dalaran must consider its own best interests, so I don't know what I might bring to the discussion."

"Tess, there's an opportunity here." Anduin said patiently. Jaina got the impression this was already an old debate between the two future monarchs.

"Yes," she admitted, "But father is... unreasonable when it comes to Sylvanas. And one must be reasonable for peace."

"Even if we were discussing an end to the fighting?" Anduin asked.

Tess winced. "Even so." She shook her head, frowning, her dark eyes hooded. "He's going to see what Dalaran does as a betrayal, and that your father supports Dalaran will cut him deeply," she said to Anduin. "And he is going to rant and rave. He might pull our people out of Dalaran. Or attempt to at least."

"You don't think they'll listen," Jaina said.

Again, the slight widening of brown eyes which quickly narrowed just a bit, calculating. "We've seen beyond the wall. Our mages have always reached beyond." She smiled quickly, a fierce flash of teeth that was almost as wolfish as her father. "There was a brisk trade using mages to import and export. The merchant marine _hated_ them. They are enjoying their freedom."

Interesting that she knew about the smuggling. But then Jaina had been aware of the existence of various smuggling operations run in and through Kul Tiras when she was younger. She knew several such... interesting enterprises had once been run in Dalaran. Those had gone silent with the news of the purge. Jaina wondered if they might resurface and made a mental note to check.

"But _you_ want to come to the table?" Anduin asked, the barest edge of desperation in his voice.

Tess turned her attention back to him, her expression softening just a bit. "It isn't right my people aren't home. There are four years olds now who've never been there. They know Darnassus and Stormwind, but not Gilnaeas. I am truly grateful for all the support that your father and High Priestess Whisperwind have given to us, but they need to go home."

 _They_ needed to go home. Not 'we'. Not her. Jaina noted the phrase and wondered if she was reading into it more than she should.

Anduin relaxed, either not having heard the same thing Jaina had, or not giving it notice. "This is a first step to actual peace."

"So you have been saying. Repeatedly." She arched a brow at him, more amused than anything Jaina judged.

Anduin blushed a bit, color creeping up his neck and into his fair cheeks, but his expression was serious. "But I'm not wrong. We can get your father and Sylvanas to talk. We can get everyone to talk, to settle some of the issues like the logging in ashenvale."

Tess's eyes narrowed. "Huh."

"What?"

"Not sure yet. Keep talking Wrynn."

Anduin rolled his eyes and looked over to Jaina. Jaina smiled. He was doing very well on his own and this was both fascinating and good for the two as allies and future leaders.

"Look," Anduin said when it was clear Jaina was letting him handle things, "I'm saying we can't just keep killing one another. It's not helping anyone and it's just making things worse. We can build some trust. Dalaran returning to neutrality gives us an avenue of communication and potential opportunities."

"Not everyone can just set aside their differences. Father's held grudges until they died of old age and then had them stuffed and mounted," Tess quipped. She looked at Jaina. "He's not sure he believes you made Theramore neutral, Lady Proudmoore."

"I did," Jaina said, "and it was no trap. I think that for the best interest of Azeroth, we should stop the fighting."

"Even after everything? Today's announcement surprised me as much as word of Theramore."

Jaina drew in a breath and let it out, eyes closed. "Yes. Because there are worse things in the Great Dark Beyond than Garrosh Hellscream. And because by choosing not to be like him, he loses. By making him the thing we unite against, he loses. He wanted to conquer the world." Jaina looked up and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "I'm going to crush his hopes and dreams. I'm going to wage peace because I am very tired of burying my friends and family."

Greymane arched an eyebrow, surprised and intrigued. Her answering smile was that little feral flash of teeth again. The time chimed and her attention was directed to the clock. She looked back at Jaina and then Anduin. She chewed on her lip, the most telling gesture she'd done so far.

"We're vulnerable," she finally admitted. "We are almost entirely reliant on our allies. Our lands are held by undead monsters who are allowed to do as they wish." She tapped her fingers on the chair. "But Sylvanas's resources are not infinite. She's had to become more strategic in her deployments and in who she raises these past few years. Even so, every dead soldier is potentially a recruit for her and so we are deadlocked." She scowled. "Pun very much not intended." Tess shook her head. 

"Father is stubborn and the more he doesn't want to change, the harder it is for him. _But_ he has a weakness; Mother. If we can convince her, she can make him see reason, especially if all of his allies are moving in the same direction. It would have to be all of them. As for Sylvanas? If the rest of the Horde were not so permissive of her actions, she'd have to retreat. She needs their support. If Dalaran is the method and means of making that happen, then it is possible she might fall back. Enabling Father to retake our lands would make him far more amenable to a variety of things."

"He wouldn't listen to you?" Anduin questioned, frowning slightly. He'd approached her believing she could reach Genn as he'd been able to reach Varian.

Tess norted. "Mother is the way to get him to come to any sort of table for peace talks." Tess rose. "And I apologise for excusing myself, Lady Proudmoore, Anduin, but I have an appointment to keep."

Jaina and Anduin rose as well, Anduin pulling up his hood. "I'll go with you. This discussion gave me some ideas."

Tess looked at him, shrugged and pulled her hood up. "As you like." She made a quick bow to Jaina then left. Anduin gave her a quick hug then trotted after.

Jaina watched them go and considered. Getting Queen Mia on their side might help. But using a better relationship with Vol'jin to pull back Sylvanas? That was an interesting idea. Unfortunately Jaina could foresee a point where Tyrande and Genn presented a united front against Jaina and Anduin's plans. She'd have to work on Tyrande as well. The observation about the Forsaken's limitations on how many new undead they could raise was interesting. It reflected what Varian's intelligence people had told him - mostly. Jaina was unsurprised the Gilneans had been paying close attention, and it appeared that Tess was well informed on that front.

Also interesting was the Princess of Gilneas herself. She'd learned her statecraft well, which was typical for a young woman of her rank, but her execution as not typical. There was an added layer of wariness and calculation that was entirely absent in Anduin and which couldn't be accounted for in experience granted by age. Something interesting was going on with her that Jaina couldn't quite put her finger on. 

There was a knock on her door and Jaina set those thoughts aside for another time.

* * *

The city that night was filled with controversy and argument. Jaina could hear it in the halls of the Violet Hold. It grew loud enough it reached her from the streets. It grew louder as evening approached. Karlain and Ansirem were handling things well amid the chaos.

_"Things will settle down," Karlain had told her. "They did last time. Everyone will act out and storm as things change, then it will settle down."_

After speaking with Anduin she'd had a line of mages in and out of her office expressing concerns over the Council's decision. Jaina wasn't certain they were reassured by her either but there wasn't much she could do but stand united with the rest of the Council. Some had yelled at her, some had been polite. Two had brought charts and given they were senior enough to have some clout but not senior enough they'd been forewarned, Jaina brought out her own charts. The debate had been calming in a way. While they all had feelings about the Horde, numbers and logic were unassailable facts. She'd secured their support once they'd understood the full extent of the Council's concerns and also consideration of the whole picture. One mage had cried.

That had been the hardest. Magus Dawnlight had lost family to the various races of the Horde even before they were united under that banner, and then he'd lost more. He was a willowy, bookish High Elf and even in tears, his plea had been elegant. 

Jaina _understood_ the pain and loss. All she could do was offer reassurance that they would do their best to guard against further violations. Reassurance and hope.

_We're doing this so no one else will die," she'd told him. "So we can find a way to stop it entirely."_

_Magus Dawnlight had sniffed and reflected on that for a moment. "I don't know that's possible," he'd said before leaving._

Jaina stood just inside her balcony door as she watched the city below, the day's meetings playing over and over in her head. Night was falling but the city was alive and bustling with the news. Jaina sighed and turned away, closing her doors and locking her office.

Not wishing to deal with the crowds or with alterations in the street, she teleported past the wards in her home and appeared in her parlor.

"Kalec?"

"Here," he called from the kitchen.

Her stomach rumbled at the delicious smells as she approached. But the kitchen, and the dragon, was a disaster. Measuring cups coated in flour and sugar were stacked to the side. The sink was filled with mixing bowls and dishes. More cutting boards than she knew she owned were being used as three knives sliced mushrooms, root vegetables and tubers. The remains of some sort of animal were neatly broken down and under a cooling spell while Kalec worked on other things. Dirty pans were stacked on the unused burner of the stove and the underlying scent of something having burned at some earlier point. There was flour in his hair and smudges of all sorts on his clothing, even though he'd chosen to wear an apron. 

Something was in the oven, the scent tangy and mouthwatering. There was a pie on a cooling rack on the small table in the little breakfast nook. Two dozen cookies were beside it.

Kalec dumped all three cutting boards into a huge stew pot then began to work on the waiting meat, stripping it from the bones and turning it into bite-sized cubes. Seven pieces of parchment were held by his magic in the air.

"What's this?"

"Dinner," he said as he wiped his hands on a towel and leaned in to kiss her. "Finch and I reinforced the warding just in case anyone did anything untoward then I decided you needed a quiet night at home. Jaxi gave me some of her declassified recipes." He plucked a cookie from the table and popped it into her mouth, winking.

Jaina chewed automatically as the dragon transferred the cubes of meat to a bowl of flour then to a pan to brown. "You cook?" she asked, surprised.

"On occasion. I haven't for some time, so I'm afraid the first batch of cookies didn't work out before I remembered what I was doing," he explained as he poked at the browning meat. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No," she said, finding a seat out of the way. 

Kalec transferred the meat into the giant stockpot, turned up the heat, put a lid on it then sat with her. "I'll clean the mess," he said before eating one of the cookies in two bites. "If you didn't come home I was going to bring you dinner."

"You cook. Dragons cook?" He'd made sandwiches and simple things, but it was clear he'd been baking and by the smell, cooking here was a few steps beyond basics.

Kalec smiled and scooted his chair over so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Sometimes," he said. "Roasts were something we would do on occasion. Stuffing game with herbs or wrapping one animal in another. Bacon wrapped penguin is one of my favorite snacks. But I learned more when I interacted with the younger races."

Jaina leaned her head against his shoulder. "You didn't need to do anything, but I appreciate it."

"It started with the cookies and then expanded into dinner. And then dinner sort of got out of hand," he explained, handing her another cookie as he took one for himself. "Do you want to talk about how the rest of the day went?" He rose to tend to the stew, shoving the cookie into his mouth as he walked.

"Not yet," she said, sighing, "and yet I do. What did you see today?"

"Mixed reactions," he said. "The most frequent concern was that violence would erupt in the city and concern for their own wellbeing or their families. Some people were very angry that the council decided to let the Horde back in. Other people were more positive, but guarded because their neighbors were so angry."

Jaina sighed and slumped back in her chair. "I suppose that is something. Karlain believes things will settle down in a few days and people will move on. Like last time. The situation is somewhat different but I am hoping it will settle."

"It will be what will be," Kalec said.

Jaina scowled but he pressed a mug into her hands. "Try that." He was back to checking the oven. She let go of the flash of irritation. He was right. What would be would be. 

The mug had warm wassail from the smaller pot on the back burner. The smell brought back memories of winters past. It was good when she tasted it. "A bit more citrus maybe," she suggested. He nodded and dropped more orange slices into the pot then squeezed another orange half into the mix.

How long had it been since she'd had a home cooked meal? Before Thunder Isle at least. And it had been since Theramore when she'd sometimes sneak down to the kitchens. But the cooks, as lovely as they had been, had been employees to some extent. Perhaps it had been an evening with Kinndy. One memory in particular stuck out; the evening she and Kinndy had gone through her apprentice's list of conjured foods and then had gone through Jaina's larger repertoire. She smiled, wiping her eyes with the back of a hand. That had been such a fun night.

"It's that bad?"

She laughed. "No, I was just remembering the night Kinndy and I spent the whole evening conjuring food. I tested what she knew and she wanted to see what I could do. We had far too many sweets but it was fun. She'd just come to Theramore and I was testing what she knew already." It was a good bonding experience and the gnome girl had been far more at ease with her new mentor and her new home afterwards.

"Thank you for the home cooked meal," She said. "It's been awhile since I've had one. Vereesa would occasionally invite me over. Anduin and Varian would too, but dinner at Stormwind was... It's different than this."

He kissed her forehead then went back to the oven as his timer chimed. He pulled out a casserole dish and a roasting pan. Already on the stove was the stew pot and two others that held some sort of vegetable. He gave her an apologetic smile. "I said might have gone overboard." He turned off the heating enchantments and looked a bit embarrassed once it was all out.

"It's nice. A good surprise at the end of an insane day." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

* * *

News of the readmittance of the Horde led to many conversations and debates long into the night.The Dinner Party reconvened as once such gathering. The Hostess did not actually host the gathering this time, but all the same players who'd been there before were once more in attendance in the new location.

"I can't believe she did it," the burly human said.

"She did," the youngest said, eyes hollow, betrayed. She looked to the Hostess. "What do we do? What can we do?"

The Hostess sighed from her spot by the window. She turned back to the rest of those assembled. "We move ahead with our plans. And when we are ready, make our displeasure known."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first act of vandalism happened even before the Horde returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JTHosten for the beta work!  
> Thank you for the kudos and thank you Thesseli for the comment last chapter.  
> Thanks also to Rhadgar-khadgar for letting me use her mage, Lucithy.
> 
> Hopefully now things will more forward much faster. I feel like I've been dragging trying to set everything up, but now I should be able to push ahead!e

* * *

The first act of vandalism happened even before the Horde returned.. The morning after the announcement, obscenities had been scrawled on the walls of the Violet Citadel. Most were statements against the Horde, but a few described some anatomically improbable things the Council could do. The graffiti was cleaned but people had seen it. The culprits were still at large.

Jaina was uncertain if the Horde would return, but she needn't have been. Within a day, the first goblins returned, eager to open up trade again and reestablish their businesses. One tried to lay claim to the inn and tavern that had become the unofficial Horde headquarters in Dalaran, but certain businesses Ansirem and Karlain felt it appropriate to give first right of refusal to the original owners and operators. Uda, the orc who'd run the Inn before, had made her intent to reclaim 'her' inn clear.

The council attempted to keep things business as usual, but that was difficult when so many in the city were angry. For Jaina that meant attending her usual meetings and Modera's next class.

* * *

"Keep moving! Luci, pick up the pace!"

Beside Jaina, Lucithy grumbled but she did pick up the pace.

"Jaina! Step it up! Almost done here!"

Jaina had half been expecting the command so she ran to catch up with Lucithy. How Modera had the energy to holler at everyone, and run at either the head of the line or at the end was impressive. Today's class was being held early in the morning. Kalec had hardly stirred when Jaina had risen. 

The class had missed a session on account of an acute case of necromancer and then had been delayed a day while the initial fallout of the announcement was handled. In the interest of keeping things mostly normal, Modera had insisted on classes resuming. if Modera could hold hers and if Jaina could attend, then no one else had any excuse not to get back to work.

Jaina's breath started to come in gasps, her chest burning. Half the class was suffering. The others seemed entirely unaffected. Two of the senior battlemages seemed to be liking the torture. Kalec couldn't understand how Jaina could rise so early. Jaina couldn't understand how anyone could enjoy running. Her breath puffed into the cold morning air in great clouds.

"Bring it in," Modera called out, leading their column to an open field.

"Oh thank the Light," Jaina muttered.

Luci laughed raggedly beside her as they trotted into the field.

"Walk it off," Modera ordered. "Conjure some water, keeping moving."

"Why are we doing this?" Lucithy muttered.

"Because Modera told you to," Jaina answered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a shrewd taskmistress, apprentice sassy-pants." Modera said, breaking into their conversation. "Movement drills!"

The veterans groaned and Jaina felt her shoulders sag.

"It's not that bad," Modera said, then pitched her voice low for Jaina only. "Do what you can on the magic front, but don't push yourself. You're probably still rough from that fight with a Naaru, I'd wager."

"A bit," Jaina admitted.

"Don't go for power then. It'll be a good exercise." She stepped away from Jaina and raised her voice. "Line up! Speed drills!"

Jaina's magic was rough and weak compared to the mages around her and each cast made her hands tingle. Modera took them through the promised speed drills, calling commands which didn't leave room for much thought. Jaina rolled her shoulders and gave herself up to the exercise. Oddly, since she'd accepted she couldn't power through as she'd have done normally, it was easier to be responsive. 

After the speedwork were the movement drills under fire. This was a new exercise but one jaina decided to pay close attention towards. It involved half the class firing low-power spells at the other half and using a terrain course as cover. The spells that landed stung, letting the target know they'd been hit. Jaina thought she did fairly well, but spells landed leaving what had to be bruising strikes. Fewer strikes landed as she stopped thinking and began to more closely mimic what the veteran mages were doing.

"Stop! That's enough for today," Modera called out. Jaina felt a tiny bit disappointed because she'd been beginning to get it. Or so she thought. She stretched her arms and flexed her fingers. There was a runner up beside Modera's perch overlooking the training field. Modera caught her eye. 

Jaina made her way over. "Something amiss?" She asked.

Modera handed over a scroll. Karlain's mark was at the bottom.

"In addition to more graffiti, some storefront windows were smashed in the night. Owners were a couple goblins. They just found out."

"Damn."

"We knew this might happen. Karlain's on the case already. He managed to appease the goblins."

"How bad was it?"

"Couple hundred in gold to assist in repairs. All things considered it could have been worse. We'll have to make sure none of them start wrecking their own shops for the money, though."

Jaina looked at her sharply. "That wouldn-... They would."

"Goblins." Modera shrugged. "Anyway you did well. Keep your head down. They nailed you whenever you had to take bearings, but you're a quick study and you were halfway there already."

* * *

The influx of goblins was followed by the Forsaken. They were mostly mages who'd been part of the Kirin Tor in life, but even so they were watched closely. Undeath could do strange things to a being. Shortly after the Forsaken were a few trolls. Not many, but they reclaimed their businesses and resumed their studies.

The city seemed to hold its collective breath those first few days, but the returning vanguard was mostly mages or were businesses catering to magic users. A scant few orcs returned, such as mistress Uda and her massive wolves.

Notable in their general absence were the Blood Elves.

Jaina wasn't certain what to make of that. There were a few who came in with others as workers or mates but the bulk of the Blood Elf mages stayed away.

* * *

"I think I've figured out how to keep the board from destroying itself!" Kalec said as he ducked into her office.

Jaina blinked as she looked up from her papers. "Hi?"

Kalec smiled. "Hi!" He took the seat across from her desk and began to animatedly sketch spell diagrams in the air. "I was talking with Finch and he did something similar for his nieces and we came up with this as a workable solution."

"Well that's wonderful but I have some things to finish here. Can you tell me when the-" She broke off abruptly as she realized what time it was.

"The day ended almost an hour ago," Kalec said cheerfully. "I left home to collect you forty minutes ago but then I ended up running into Finch. Ready to head home?"

"Let me finish this note then we can go," she said, quickly jotting down the thoughts she had. "There." She rose and greeted Kalec with a kiss. He swung her cloak around her shoulders. "Anything interesting today?" she asked, locking her office behind her.

"Class was all a buzz. One of the older goblin students is back so it was hard to get everyone to focus," he said, slipping an arm around her waist. "Then Modera dumped all her essays on me," he said with a sigh.

Jaina covered a laugh with a hand. "Bad?"

"Tedious. She's been heads down with Spellsong all day working out whatever it is. I am happy to help," he said quickly.

"I know, but _grading_ papers can be boring."

"It was very boring. I decided I wanted a beer and a nice steak dinner for bravely handling such tedium," he said, striking a heroic pose as they walked.

Jaina laughed and nudged him. "I think I could handle that."

They continued to chat quietly as they walked through the city. The air was chilly and snow was falling again. Wreaths for Winter Veil were out now, adding a clean pine scent. They heard the argument before they saw the crowd. A human Jaina didn't recognize had a non-magical bullhorn and was shouting at a crowd. Kalec slowed then pulled her to one side, out of the flow of foot traffic. She felt the magic of a veil come up around them.

"What I am saying, Sir, is that the Council has lost their fucking minds!" the man on the actual soap box said, apparently in response to something said from the crowd. There were murmurs of agreement. He wore a work apron of some sort, but Jaina couldn't tell if he was a blacksmith or something else. His face wasn't familiar. He was massively built for a human, though there was the beginning of grey at the temples of his thinning hair.

"The purge was good riddance to bad rubbish! We never needed the Horde before? Dalaran was built by humans and our friends from the High Elves as part of the _Alliance_. We don't need trolls! We don't need orcs!"

There was an angry murmur. "And we have gained many allies! Worthy people!" he said over the rumble. "But this is an Alliance city! We're losing resources we could be using here, to help these... people return to a place they never helped to build."

"The council says we need them back," someone in the crowd said.

"To repeat my earlier point, the Council has lost their fucking minds! Modera's probably going senile and I think we can all agree Khadgar probably is there already."

There was a mixed reaction to that from the crowd, protesting and laughter both.

"Proudmoore? More like Proud _whore_."

Kalec's hands on her tightened. Jaina could feel his growl but the sound was barely heard. His weight shifted as he stepped towards the speaker. She pulled him back to her, not wanting him to get into a fight with the crowd. "Don't," She asked. She did not mean for the tremor in her voice.

"She's fucking a dragon so I think we can agree her judgement is compromised," the speaker continued, unaware that the subject of his words could hear everything he said. "She was making sense and suddenly she's not. Now I'm not saying something's weird and I'm not saying any sort of manipulation is going on. You draw your own conclusions.".

"What he said-" Kalec broke off into a growl.

"Kalec, I've been called that since I was seven," Jaina said, holding onto his arm. Her grip was a bit tight and she forced herself to take a breath and relax. "It's a stupid rhyming insult and it doesn't mean anything. He's not worth it if he can't think of an insult better than the average child."

"Look," the man on the box said, "if I gave you a bowl of candy and said just three would kill you, would you eat any? That's what we're facing here with the Horde. It didn't take all of them to hurt the Alliance. It only took a few!" The man said, gesturing expansively. 

"I could take him," Kalec said, his voice a dangerous growl.

"I know," she said as she rubbed his arm. "You'd destroy him utterly. No martyrs." The man was going on and on about Khadgar now.

"And Khadgar! This man was supposed to be our next Guardian? And where is he? Where has he been? What the fuck does he know about Dalaran?"

"We should go. I should make a report," Jaina said, tugging his hand away. There was a tiny bit of relief that she wasn't the only one being called out, but she didn't want to hear anymore. She might speak up. Kalec might speak up.

Kalec growled. There was a pulse of magic and suddenly they were standing before their front door. Jaina followed his angry stalk inside and shut the door behind her. She imagined she would feel anger and fury when this inevitably happened.

"I feel sad," she said, speaking aloud though she'd not intended to.

Kalec looked over, the angry hunch of his shoulders fading.

"I thought I would be furious. I am. But mostly I'm just.... disappointed. Sad."

"What that man said-" Kalec broke off with another growl.

"I was seven," she said. Jaina looked down at her hands. The redness from channelling so much wild power was gone. "The first time someone called me "Proudwhore", I was seven. I didn't know what a 'whore' was, but the way it was said I knew it was an insult. I don't know if the boy who called me that name even knew what one was."

Kalec came over and gently clasped one of her hands. 

"It was very popular when I was involved with Arthas. He was very offended." She'd been offended too, but she couldn't protest too much. Too much and people would claim they were right. Too little and they were right as well. It had hurt. Ruling Theramore had given her some shelter from this as well. Some, but not all. Ice Crown had brought it all back, but by then she'd stopped caring. Mostly.

"It _is_ offensive."

"Yes. But it's nothing I haven't been called before and I will probably be called that again. It's a child's insult. And the thoughts behind it was just as childish and selfish and self-centered." It was true even if it hurt. Even if it could make her look weaker in some areas of the world. And the reality was she didn't need to impress those places, that everyone who knew and loved her knew it to be an insult. The childishness of it hurt oddly; as if she wasn't worthy of a more creative slur.

She couldn't quite grasp the words and feelings swirling around, eluding her. She let her head fall against Kalec's chest. "Why can't they see we're trying to make things better?"

Kalec embraced her gently, his hands going to her hair. "They're angry, beloved. It doesn't make their insults excusable."

"No. It's stupid. It's all so very stupid." She shook her head. Time to do as Modera did and move on. It was a problem that had been identified. There wasn't anything she could do but address it as she moved forward. "I need to send a note to the others. Let them know this sort of thing is going on." Jaina sighed and pressed her face against his shoulder. "So much for our evening plans."

"There are some leftovers," Kalec said. "Or we could order in."

"I want that beer now. Order in I think. We're out of anything here."

"I'll do that while you write to the Council. Then maybe we could finish up Anduin's gift?"

She nodded. That sounded good. There wasn't anything she could do herself tonight beyond letting the others in the council know. And working on magical things with Kalec was relaxing. "Okay. You okay?" she asked, stepping back. "He wasn't exactly being complementary to anyone there."

"He insulted my mate and my friends and me. I would very much like to fight him," he said with a small feral flash of teeth. "But that wouldn't solve anything and would make more of a problem for you. And I would destroy him utterly. That would be impolite." He said the last with a half-joking and lofty air. 

Jaina chuckled a bit darkly. If Kalec were to fight someone, the result would not be very pretty for his opponent. He wasn't the sort to kill, but she imagined anyone dumb enough to try it would be humbled.

"Alas." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "I appreciate the desire to come to my defense but we'll handle it. Somehow." Jaina shook her head. "They probably dealt with it last time." She undid the cloak and pulled it from around her shoulders and handed it to him. "You handle dinner and beer, I'll handle the council and then we'll finish up the Hearthstone board?"

He took the cloak, kissed her forehead then the end of her nose. "Lots of beer. And cookies."

"Haven't you had enough? Isn't there pie left?"

"Never and I left you the last slice," he said then scooted away from her playful swat.

Jaina smirked at him then turned to her desk. Unpleasant letters first, then on to better things.

* * *

More rank and file members of the Horde returned. Mostly they saw members of adventuring companies who came to access the knowledge of the Kirin Tor's libraries or to do business in the city. The gold was welcome, but the people carrying it less so. Even with a chilly or outright hostile reception, they still came back.

But as the city's Horde quarter grew, so did the conflict. Within days there were altercations in the city, the brief calm of the initial return shattered like a thin layer of ice over a rushing stream. Judicious use of silence spells and arcane shackles for all parties and hefty fines for the instigators deterred much fighting in the streets, but not all.

There was a balancing factor though.

The Horde population had been rising in the city, but so too had the population of Pandaren.

While portals to Darnassus were redirected to Darkshore, new portals to the Vale had been created. Dalaran found itself once more a trade hub and though the volume wasn't what it once was, the early numbers indicated it was rising. Karlain was brooding over the data like a pleased mother hen. The returning Horde and the existing Alliance businesses now found they had to contend with Pandaren shops. 

All things considered, Jaina was glad to have that as a 'problem'. The moderating influence of the Pandaren helped keep the contention to a dull roar. Or at least that was how she perceived the issue.

And it was good because soon she would be sending off another detachment of defenders. Spellsong's plans would have had to have been delayed if the city had shown more unrest.

Which was why they were all assembled in the Chamber of Air once more, the mundane tables and chairs again taking away from the grandiose statement of the room.

"Now that things are settled," Spellsong said, "We've been looking into further ideas of how to support the garrisons and I believe this is the best one." She pushed a map across the table. It depicted the alternate draenor. The garrisons were marked red and blue. She tapped a finger on a northern area and the glowing Eye of the Kirin Tor appeared.

"Another outpost?" Ansirem asked. "Why there?"

"The leylines are decent and Zaliya's shamen say that the spirit of Life is absurdly strong in this valley. Tactically it's also close to where our scouts tell us their chief forge is located," Spellsong said, adding a glowing mark to indicate the Iron Horde a bit further north. "The location we've chosen is close but not so close we're within canon distance or an easy march," Spellsong said. "Additionally it's roughly equidistant from both the Horde and Alliance garrisons."

Jaina traced a finger over the map. "Who'd you want to bring with you? Any idea how many?"

"I have a few names in mind. Sol and Baihu are towards the top. Any volunteers who want to come, of course. We have Lunarfall resources as well as Khadgar's to draw on for certain but I believe this is an opportunity to bring in the Horde mages."

"And the ultimate end?" Karlain asked.

"Secure a supply line terminus close to where we know we'll be fighting the Iron Horde," Spellsong said. "Ideally we would have a large portal anchored there and then one here on Azeroth."

"Where would you going to suggest the Azeroth terminus be?" Jaina asked.

Spellsong pursed her lips. "If this was just going to be us? Stormwind. The bulk of the armed forces are coming in through there. Now that we're talking about bringing in the Horde? I'm uncertain. We could have both sides flow through Dalaran but with the situation as fragile as it is, I don't know we want to push that too soon. We've only just begun letting them back in. Pushing through armies might... make this more difficult."

Jaina tapped her nails against the table as she considered the problem. "If we have the Horde mages and shamen assisting we could potentially open a standing portal near both Stormwind and Orgrimmar. Having an equal presence might deter thoughts of invasion. Or it might just make things worse."

"It would be nice to have direct access, " Modera said. "As much as we'd like for Dalaran to be a true crossroads, we're not equipped with the space to host an army. That's why we had so much infrastructure built at the Argent tournament grounds. In the future? Might be worth thinking about hauling up a few more islands. Right now though we should focus on this." She tapped the map.

Khadgar cleared his throat. Given the importance of this endeavor, he'd come from Draenor to weigh in. "I have a suggestion?"

Jaina and the others looked up.

"Please," Spellsong said, gesturing to the map.

"Theramore. Now it is a bit far from Stormwind, but there is a garrison to the north and it is relatively close to Orgrimmar. The Tree also means there is a sympathetic connection to be made with this verdant area Spellsong's scouts have found. With both Horde and Alliance working together, we'd have spare mage-power to be able to open portals to both Orgrimmar and Stormwind. The warcamps camps could be off the island proper, but the portal could be there."

"There is some poetic justice in the idea too," Modera mused, looking over at Jaina. "Worth investigating or would you rather have Theramore be entirely out of this? No one would blame you for wishing that. It is a sanctuary space with a new World tree, after all."

Jaina pursed her lips a she considered the idea. The initial response had been to scream 'no' but she'd bitten back the response, trying to listen. Khadgar's idea did have merit, but was it best? Possibly for Dalaran and the Kirin Tor, but... maybe not for the world tree growing there.

"While I do appreciate the poetic justice of using it as an anchor to assist in undoing Garrosh's work, I don't know that using the tree as that sort of anchor would be healthy for it," Jaina said. "We're also only just starting to reestablish housing and basic amenities there. I would rather those avoid a military bent and if we used it as a staging point it would be inevitable. And... Let's not invite additional trouble by using Theramore. I think I would rather not have an army come marching through even if they are headed elsewhere."

"A fair point," Kadgar said.

"Understood," Modera said. "Plenty of solutions."

"Perhaps the Horde mages we are already friendly with might have a sense of where Vol'jin's preference would be should be wish to take advantage of assistance?" Jaina sasked

"It's going to be our place. It'd be considered sovereign Dalaran territory, not Alliance," Spellsong said. She nodded at Khadgar. "I was going to ask you to float the idea with the Frostwall mages. I know at least one is going to have owlkittens but the goblin and the troll might be game. Their commander seems the pragmatic sort."

" I shall ask upon my return," Khadgar said.

The meeting was interrupted by a small chime indicating someone wanted to be admitted. Karlain lifted his staff and cast the spell to admit his and Modera's apprentices. The draenei and the human looked serious.

"What is it Luci?"

"Just got this from the acting captain of the Silver Covenant," Lucithy said, handing Modera a parchment.

"She gave us a summary," the Draenei mage said. He shifted his weight from hoof to hoof, looking far younger and more nervous than the much smaller human standing beside him. "Several Horde-owned businesses had their windows smashed and the walls defaced."

"In broad daylight?" Khadgar asked, aghast.

"Looks like it," Modera said, eyes scanning over the page. She made copies with a spell and passed the report around. "I can help look into this," Modera said.

"I can assist," Ansirem said.

"We're just about done here I think," Spellsong said. "We'll work out some potential terminus points and Khadgar can leverage his contacts in Frostwall to see which way the wind might blow."

"Hopefully you two will find the culprits before they get too far," Jaina said.

"If I'm not needed I'll contact the business owners and handle the money side," Karlain said.

Jaina nodded at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Modera scowled at the broken glass. It littered the shop floor and chunks were stuck in some of the plants. A rock had been used to break the glass and Ansirem was casting spells around the area to see if it had been thrown by hand or manipulated by magic. He'd already looked for traces of a veil but hadn't found anything.

The shop owner was a tauren druid who'd been glad to return to her plants and, if rumor was to be believed, her human lover. While the Cenarion circle hadn't been explicitly expelled, the Horde members of their order had quietly left until things were more calm.

A few panels of the glass windows of her greenhouse storefront were cracked and broken. The druid herself was calm. Disappointed but calm. But in what was a hopeful turn of events, she was being comforted by two older humans. 

"It will be okay, Kuhuine," Dorothy Egan said as she patted the tauren's arm in a motherly way. She had a long-faded gilnean accent and clucked over the druid. Her husband stood on the other side, his arms crossed, beard bristled in a grim frown.

The Egan family were long-time residents of Dalaran and had run the herbalist's shop before they "retired". These days they mostly puttered around in the back of the greenhouse and tended to the plants while Kuhuine ran the front. It was very clear by their behavior that the Egans considered Kuhuine part of the family, not just their successor in running the shop, even if she was a tauren druid from Mulgore.

"Please go over what happened," Modera asked.

Kuhuine sighed and pulled off her wide-brimmed hat, running finger through her mane. "I was re-potting some of the fjarnskaggl when the glass shattered. Dot and I ducked down. I didn't see anything outside. Did you?" she asked Dorothy.

"No, I was busy going over the bookkeeping I'd done while Ku was out of town. My back was to the front windows. First thing I noticed was the glass flying at me," Dorothy said. 

"I was in the back," Edward Egan said when Modera's eyes fell to him. "Ku brought back some seedlings from Mulgore and I was watering those for her."

Modera nodded. "I am glad that no one was physically harmed. The Council extends its apologies to you, Mistress Tenderhide," she said to the druid. "We will be seeking out the ones who vandalized your shop. Until then, Archmage Karlain will be in touch with you shortly to see what we can do to help you repair the glass."

"Thank you Archmage," she said, bowing her head.

Modera nodded to her, to the older couple, then turned to leave. She was nearly bowled over by the human couple's daughter.

"I came as soon as I could!" Patricia Egan said, her feet crunching through glass as she ran to embrace the tauren. "Who would do such a thing? You've never done anything? You're in the Cenarion Circle!"

"It will be fine," Kuhuine said. "The Council is looking into it."

"The council-"

"Could have stopped some bigoted asshole from throwing stones in the first place?" her father said, interrupting his daughter.

"Edward!" 

The scandalized tone from Dorothy made her accent all the more pronounced. Modera smirked a little as she joined Ansirem outside. Small constructs waited nearby to come into the shop and clean up the glass. A couple defenders were casting divining spells or holding the small crowd back. Modera cast a small privacy ward.

"Find anything?"

"Wasn't thrown by magic. The rock is just that - a heavy rock. One of the witnesses saw a rock suddenly hover out of nowhere and hit the glass," Ansirem told her.

"Portal or veil?"

"Veil or a high-powered invisibility potion," Ansirem said. "All just conjecture, though. The new proprietor is a local favorite and everyone loves the Egans, so I don't think it was a neighbor," Ansirem concluded. "I'll tell Karlain and he can see who might have been buying materials for a potion. If it was a veil that limits who could have cast the spell."

Modera nodded.

"I'm going to ask Defender Ameera and her partner to continue the investigation," he said, nodding his chin.

Modera followed his gaze. There was a tall draenei in the garb of a defender. Beside her was a much smaller human. There weren't too many draenei in the defenders, but Ameera had embraced the Kirin Tor wholeheartedly since she'd left the Exodar. There was also some political currency to be had by asking a non-human to continue the investigation and even more for asking a draenei. Political considerations aside, she was a decent person.

"She's a good mage. Sharp eye. Her partner?"

"Magus Elena just completed her apprenticeship but she's doing well by all accounts. Will be good learning experience for her, too."

Modera grunted assent. "I'm going to get our defenders to patrol a bit more frequently. Maybe discourage some of this. Let me know if you need anything else. "

"Will do."

Modera took down the privacy screen and made her way back towards the Violet Citadel. It had taken longer than she'd expected for there to be this level of vandalism, but something in her gut told her it was just the beginning of a stormy time. Modera watched a pair of gnomes hoist a wreath as large as they were onto the side of a building as she walked. Maybe the holiday would encourage everyone to relax.

* * *

Jaina pinched the bridge of her nose. Another round of graffiti had been found and cleaned that morning. The culprits had not yet been found. At least no shops had lost their windows in the night. There were uncomfortable meetings later today but her first appointment wouldn't be horrible. She hoped. Jaina adjusted her seating area so it might be more comfortable for the two gnomes coming to see her. At nine o'clock precisely, there was a polite rap at her open door.

"Archmage," Windle Sparkshine said, his wife Jaxi beside him. Her late apprentice Kinndy's parents had always been kind to her even after their only child's death at Theramore.

"Come in," Jaina said, rising from her desk and ushering the two gnomes inside. She closed the door behind them.

"Jaina," Jaxi said as Jaina bent down to exchange a quick hug. Windle was more formal and exchanged a handclasp with Jaina.

Pondering this Jaina took a low but human-scaled chair as the two settled onto gnome-sized seating across from her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you," Jaina said.

"As it is for us to see you!" Jaxi enthused. "And Aimee and I have come to adore your mate as well. Kalec has become quite a regular," the baker said with a wink.

Jaina chuckled. "He does have a sweet tooth, but he thinks your baking is the best in the city."

"And he's right!" Windle agreed cheerfully as he took his wife's hand. 

Windle was well into grey hairs and was considered older for his people. His wife was somewhat younger but strands of matronly steel grey were liberally threaded through Jaxi's hair. Kinndy had been their only child and one granted late. But the two still loved one another. Windle looked at his wife with open adoration that in the past had made Jaina feel like an outsider, a voyeur. This morning she could appreciate the deep and abiding mutual love. Perhaps it was her deepening relationship with Kalec that had changed her perspective,

"Archmage," Windle began, drawing her from her music, "Lady Jaina, we wanted to discuss something with you." His cheerful smile became a solemn expression.

"Of course," Jaina said, fighting to keep the frown she felt forming off her features.

"Given the recent announcements and changes in the city, Jaxi and I have been talking," Windle said.

Jaina's heart plummeted. She stopped breathing.

"We're both getting older now and we've been considering what to do with ourselves. Windle has even been talking about retiring," Jaxi said, smiling at her husband and patting his hand.

A small voice was screaming in the back of Jaina's head. The Sparkshines were leaving because she'd allowed the Horde back into Dalaran. The Horde had killed Kinndy. They couldn't remain...

"-And that's why we wanted to ask your permission."

Jaina's spiraling thoughts came to a screeching halt. "My permission?" Jaina did frown now. Permission? Since when did they need her permission for anything? She'd missed something.

"We'd like to immigrate to Theramore, Lady," Jaxi said, her voice very calming and kind, with just a hint of the wicked smile she'd given to her daughter.

"You what?"

"We'd like to move there," Windle clarified, grinning under his bushy beard, clearing enjoying having flustered Jaina. Kinndy had come by her mischievous quirks honestly. 

His wife took up their explanation. "Kinndy found she loved living by the sea when she was your student. And the tree! Oh Lady Jaina it is magnificent. It was so calm and peaceful there. I've actually been in touch with the new Innkeeper, Mistress Steele. Turns out she could use someone to help her in the kitchen and I happen to know a thing or two about baking," Jaxi said with a wink.

"And while I know this will come as an utter shock, I'm getting to be an old man, Jaina. I'd like to spend more time reading and doing research someplace a little bit away from it all. Theramore could probably use a mage or two to do odd jobs or help with portals." He smiled kindly, "Maybe look after a small library and eat scones by the sea."

"You want to move from Dalaran, to live on Theramore."

"If that is permitted," Jaxi said.

Jaina slumped back in her seat, relieved but confused. "Why?"

"Kinndy loved it there, Lady," Windle explained. "We've been talking about it for a few weeks now, ever since the memorial in fact. The announcement of the Horde returning was the push we need."

"The Horde are allowed on Theramore."

"We know," Jaxi said, reaching over to pat Jaina's knee. "We're going to be renting our home here to a goblin mage and her family."

"You are? That was... fast."

"We are!" Windle said. "When the announcement was made I sent mail to some of my old contacts from before they left. Magus Frazzlespark was very excited by the prospect of returning."

"We got to know Brecca and her daughters when they came to Dalaran after the Cataclysm," Jaxi said. "Aimee and I have used some of her product as flavoring and coloring."

Windle nodded. "She's one of the finest alchemists I know and her younger daughter is married to an elf. Our place is perfect for them since it was built at human scale but we've adapted so much for us beings of proper height." He winked at Jaina and laughed as his wife lightly whapped his shoulder.

"You're not leaving because of the reintegration," Jaina said. "And you want to move to Theramore?" Her voice cracked on the name of her home.

"Yes if you would allow it, Lady," Jaxi said, putting her hand over Jaina's again.

"And we'll not only be helping things get back to normal around here, we'll be helping out a family of talented mages who suffered under Garrosh, too," Windle said with a firm nod. "That orc had no respect for anyone." Jaw set, the gnome's eyes blazed with anger and determination. Beside him, his wife nodded in agreement.

"So we'd like to retire to your lovely island, watch that tree grow and remember our daughter," Jaxi said, her voice cracking and her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Oh," Jaina said, her voice wet and breathy as her eyes burned, tearing up. "Yes you may move there if that is what you want. You may live there as long as you like. I have no idea when proper housing will be done, I've been so involved here." She wiped at her eyes. "I-" she broke off, unable to put thoughts into coherent words. "Thank you."

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry," Jaxi said, laughing through her tears.

Jaina could only laugh and cry with her.

* * *

"Move your feet!" Modera called out from her vantage point above the course. Jaina hopped to, firing off a blast of misty ice as cover as she moved from one location to the next. Her team followed, Lucithy taking a page from Jaina and adding more freezing mist to the screen. Good! they were both learning! The other team in this exercise couldn't see her as they relocated. Good.

Finch's short but powerful fireball turned the wall of icy mist into steam which rapidly evaporated. The other side was already gone. Modera nodded in approval then nodded to her small army of apprentice spellcasters.

With a bit too much enthusiasm, the class of novices rained destruction down on the more senior mages.

They'd not been expecting that and she noted who among them got shields up before the others. Jaina was one of the fastest, unsurprisingly. Modera was watching her closely to see how she was reacting to being under such fire again. It was something Master Snowpaw had encouraged in their talks; watching. Not just Jaina but all of Modera's charges. Modera was giving special consideration to Jaina to due to the recent battle in Shadowmoon and, well, everything else that had been going on. Perhaps that was playing favorites, but Modera needed Jaina to be in top shape.

The mages in the maze-like course below returned fire if they could, polymorphing or ice-blocking the children they could reach. It was amusing and taught her novice class they needed to shield as well.

Still, she had big guns to bring to bear. Modera lifted her staff and sent a flare skyrocketing up into the sky. It burst overhead, silent but bright. Some were distracted by the light show. Some were more wary. She watched with a bit of glee as a dark shape separated from the surrounding mountainside and took to the air.

Kalecgos rose up then flew down at surprising speed for a being so large. He strafed the course with freezing breath. It wasn't intended to do much damage if someone was caught, but it was as powerful as a blizzard in full gale. Several of her older students went down in heaps, losing their footing while others managed to withstand the blast. Most of the novices were knocked on their rears by the wind of the dragon's wings, but that didn't stop them from laughing and cheering.

Two arcane bolts rose from the chaos of the training field, followed a hearbeat later by two more in frost and another arcane before a fire joined. The return fire mostly missed the dragon - her mages were horribly out of practice when it came to fighting dragons it seemed - but one of the arcane and one of the fire bolts hit Kalec's shields as he retreated.

Modera smirked. The Arcane bolt had been from Jaina's. A very pleasant surprise. The Archmage was smirking, her eyes glowing in anticipation of tagging the dragon on his next pass. Good reaction but she needed to get her head in the game. Modera sent an ice shard sailing for Jaina's position. Proudmoore whirled and brought up a wall of ice at the last moment then beat a hasty retreat out of Modera's self imposed "range".

Modera chuckled as she sent a rain of low-power fire down on the unfortunate class of skirmishing mage. Good. Jaina really was learning how to keep her head. She was also reacting a bit better than she had been.

"That's enough for today," Modera said after Kalec had made a few passes over the course. She sent another signal flare into the air and Kalecgos swooped down to land on the cleared field. He stretched and shook out his wings to the amazement of the novices. Then he was suddenly back in his usual humanoid form. Grinning.

A snowball hit him in the face. He took it without flinching, continuing to grin. Modera put a shield up again just in case. Jaina stalked over, grinning like a madwoman, three snowballs hovering at the ready by her shoulder. Kalec made an elaborate bow and said something, his words lost in the distance. Jaina rolled her eyes but dropped the snowballs. He snaked an arm around her waist and opened a portal to Dalaran with a wave of his hand.

Modera shook her head and laughed as they left, herding the class of novices before them. Heavy footsteps trudged up to her level. Lucithy flopped down onto her back on the bench, one arm and leg dangling off.

"Not bad, Luci."

Luci lifted an arm to give her a thumbs up then let it drop.

Modera reset the equipment on the course and settled things into their storage shack and looked around. The argent tournament grounds were a shadow of their former selves, largely abandoned once their need was done. The large flat spaces and storage were useful to her however and some of the paladins still trained chargers in the cold, thin atmosphere. The chill wind howled lowly between the high peaks.

"Come on," Modera said, nudging Luci with her staff. "We have work to do."

There was always work to do when the storms were drawing closer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta as always, JTHosten!  
> Thank you for the Kudos!  
> Thank you Thesseli, Harriett_Adams2, Deadly_Nighshae and Komneid128 for the lovely comments last chapter! 
> 
> Trying to keep the updates more frequent even if they're not larger ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The investigations into the Vandals continues. Jaina tries to work out the finer details of her transformation spell and many plans are laid.

Jaina sighed and flopped onto the bed, feet hanging off the side. Her clothes were a bit damp from the melted snow and ice and singed but she was exhausted and it felt so good to just flop to the bed.

"Jaina?"

"Jaina's not here right now. Please come back later," she mumbled into the plush bedding.

Kalec laughed quietly. He leaned on the edge of the bed near her head, resting his chin on her crossed arms. "In all honestly are you well?"

Jaina groaned. "Tired. That was a workout." She opened one gimlet eye to glare at Kalec. "And you came down and tried to freeze us all!"

"Only a little," he said. "Modera said it was for your own good." He lightly 'booped' the end of her nose with a finger and stood up.

"She's probably right. She seems to be right   
about these things." Jaina sighed. "I should take off these clothes and go get a shower but I don't want to move. Thank you," she said when Kalec began to take off her boots.

"What do you have the rest of the day?" he asked as he unlaced the second boot.

"A short meeting updating me on the status of the investigation into the vandalism," she said groaning. "And then I've set aside some time to work on my spell- Ah! Kalec!" Jaina jerked upright. He'd banished her clothing, leaving her bare skin subject to the cool air. She jumped as his hands touched her shoulders. Jaina glared at him over her shoulder.

"You said you wanted to take off those clothes," he replied, eyes travelling over her without a hint of shame. He dug his thumbs into her back.

Part of her wanted to be at least a little annoyed but he mood didn't hold. Especially not when he'd already found knots of tension and were easing them. She bit back a little moan when he found a particularly tight area.

Kalec kissed her shoulder. "Should I run a bath."

"That would be wonderful," she said, her head hanging forward. She shivered when he kissed the back of her neck and again when he bit her shoulder lightly. "Let me clean up a bit. Modera had us running in armor and I'm disgusting."

"You look fine to me," he said, nipping the other shoulder. He rose and went to the bathroom to start the water.

Jaina followed him into the bathroom. She draped herself over his broad back and wrapped her arms around his chest. "What do you have the rest of the day?"

"Free and clear since my class attended yours," he said. Jaina could hear the smile in his voice.

Jaina snorted a laugh. "How'd they like raining destruction down on us?"

"Oh, they thought it was grand fun. Half of them forgot to shield so they got extra homework." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Think the water's ready."

She kissed his nose. "Thank you."

The water was heavenly. Jaina hated running and that morning Modera had given everyone weights to lift and carry. Her arms had begun to ache when she'd washed her hair. That task done she'd cycled the water so she was soaking in clean, warm water that did much to ease the aches and pains.

While Modera was right that stamina did lead to more endurance, Jaina hated it. At least she'd managed to do it decently well after so many weeks. And she supposed it would help her be able to cast this challenging spell she was planning.

Jaina lifted a foot out of the cooling water and turned the faucet on again.

"Feeling better?" Kalec asked from the doorway.

She lifted a hand out of the water, holding it out in invitation. "Much but I know what'd make me feel even better."

* * *

A much more relaxed Jaina met with Ansirem, Defender Ameera and Magus Elena about the latter two's progress. Jaina wasn't terribly familiar with either defender and took a moment to study them as everyone settled down.

Defender Ameera was a tall, muscular draenei woman with elegant backswept horns. Her short hair had an unusual greenish cast. She was a mage but was built like a warrior. Jaina thought she might have been quite at home in Modera's deathmarch bootcamp. Her partner was a study in contrasts. Elena was a petite human woman perhaps a year or two older than Lucithy. She had wide, hazel eyes, a short mop of curly dark hair over pale, freckled skin. Elena looked quite upset with what was going on in the city and kept casting worried looks at her partner and the two Council members.

"Were you able to find much?" Ansirem asked.

Ameera sighed as she sat across the table. "We've determined they were using potions based on some purchasing orders," she said, pushing across some copied parchment. "However the recipients turned out to be a mixture of both legitimate orders for shops and false names."

"The, uhm, false names we're trying to track," Elena said. "I haven't had much luck with the first few, but we'll keep trying Archmages."

"As for the legitimate orders, the shop keepers didn't really remember who'd bought from them. Their records list the transactions happened but not individual purchasers. I was only able to discern it was a potion at all because I ran a search spell on the documentation of the alchemists and suppliers going back in the last three weeks," Ameera said.

"A search on the text?" Jaina asked. Such spells were very complex magic. The Draenei had brought far more efficient structures with them when they'd fled from Argus. The Elves tended to use their own, but Jaina hadn't been too proud to use new things if they were better for the task at hand. She'd never- _stay on task, Jaina. Ask about the research spell later_ she told herself.

Amera nodded. "Haven't used it in years but it's a solid spell. Had to do it in batches but I trust the results. The purchases all happened over three days immediately following the Council's announcement. We think they were using an improved version of an invisibility potion."

"Then the question becomes who in the city can make such a potion," Ansirem said, scratching his beard. "Karlain can, but I'd like to think we could rule him out."

"I have, actually," Ameera said with a small smile. "Fortunately the Archmage wasn't offended and appreciated how thorough I was being. We were also able to rule out his apprentice. With his help we were able to make a list of Mages who have the requisite talents to pull off a potion like that."

"How many are we talking about?" Jaina asked.

"About thirty," Ameera said, "Less those we have spoken of already and Magus Elena here," she said, nodding at the younger mage. Elena winced and wiggled her fingers in an shy wave. "We'll begin our interviews tomorrow." 

"Good. Keep us informed," Ansirem said.

"We will," Ameera said.

* * *

Meetings done, Jaina ignored the city outside. She couldn't do anything more than she had already done, so she dove into her personal work. Part of her wanted to brood over the problem, but a greater part of her wanted to dig into the magical problem again. She was learning so much! 

The main component of her spell's focus would be something wearable. She'd decided on a necklace so she could be hands-free. She'd need something to act as a supplemental power source and the rest would act as a structure to both guide and hold the power. The initial spellwork diagrams she'd tried out were coming along well, but Jaina had reached the point where she needed to know what the enchanted Item would be before she made further progress.

It was a remarkably tricky problem. Did she decide on the structure and let it inform the spell or decide on the spell and have it determine the structure? There were arguments for either action and Jaina was currently considering her options. She rose from her desk in the library and stretched her hands over her head. Her back cracked as she released the tension in her shoulders. Jaina set her stylus and papers aside and went to the tall balcony doors.

Snow was falling beyond the semi-permeable weather shield around Dalaran. The flakes were fat and the snowfall thick. The city lights illuminated the falling flakes, gently within the shield and far more intensely beyond. The effect was somewhat dizzying, the normal depth cues obfuscated by the thick, swirling snow.

Winter technically hadn't arrived by the standards of the calendar but no one had apparently told the snow. It was an equal chance that the snow would continue or it might stop all together and the weather would warm for a few weeks before arriving in earnest.

Multicolored lights were up around the city, as were early boughs of evergreen. The early snow had spurred the holiday decor to appear early as well. In the Horde quarter of the city there were more lights in windows and more smoke from chimneys. There were even some boughs strung up. Jaina hoped that Winter Veil celebrations would give the city the breathing room it needed to readjust and recuperate. Gifts had to be acquired and hidden from inquisitive children, holiday feasts had to be planned and purchased, travel had to be arranged. There were a great many important things to do that didn't include throwing bricks through windows or scrawling slurs on walls with paint.

Jaina had debated cancelling their plans to spend Winter Veil with Anduin and Varian in Stormwind, but she'd decided against it. She was a teleport away if something happened and most of the rest of the Council would be in Dalaran. And besides, she'd been a poor guest the year before. They were not just close political allies, the Wrynn men were good friends; family. Jaina was looking forward to facing off against Anduin using his new Hearthstone board and perhaps riding in the snow. This year would be far better than the last.

Jaina smiled at the memory. She'd been closed off from the young Prince who'd been eager, desperate, to get her to smile. Their ride had been relaxing but it hadn't gotten through Jaina's depression and anger. The guards who'd insisted the Prince wear his armored coat had been looking at her askance a bit too much. Anduin had protested but she'd taken the guard's side, which had helped some of the looks. Besides the layered jacket would have been warmer for him anyway, even if it was far heavier and didn't allow him the agility to throw snowballs the way he wished. Smirking to herself, Jaina returned to her table and the documents strewn across the surface.

She tilted her head as the image of Anduin reluctantly shrugging into the armored coat stayed with her. What she needed was her necklace to serve multiple functions like the coat had for Anduin.

Enchantments could be placed onto objects by imbuing them with power. Adding runes, circles and other bits of inscription could make such things far more effective. The structure of an object could also direct things. What Jaina needed was something that did it all.

What if the necklace itself were comprised of some of the proper structural elements. Inscription and imbuing as was usual but the shape too. It would require some very delicate forging. Jaina knew she could lay down the requisite etching with magic but forging metal wasn't a skill she possessed. She knew the shape though.

Sitting down with a grin, Jaina summoned several pages of blank paper to her. Layers. She would array the shapes into layers and have them connect at specific points. There would almost certainly have to be a gemstone. If she could transfer more of the structure into the shape of the metal itself she would get a far more efficient cast than if she just inscribed on sheets and layering would reduce the size of the necklace. She couldn't forge it but perhaps a Draenei jewel crafter or Dwarf smith could be engaged.

Grinning she set to work.

* * *

Five goblins were mugged. It was determined that in three cases it was because another goblin wanted their money. The Silver Covenant and Defenders handled those cases as typical crimes, but that still left two cases of anti-Horde sentiment. The restitution had been expensive - enough that another mugging the next day was staged. Fortunately, it was an obvious case, but it had to be investigated as if it were real until it could be determined it was false.

It was a mess.

More graffiti appeared and was removed as quickly as it could be. The graffiti seemed to annoy the business owners more than it generated any anti-horde or anti-Council sentiment. 

Uda, the Horde Innkeeper, was well liked among the Horde because she was a no-nonsense orc who ran a tight ship and treated her patrons well. She was less liked by the Silver Covenant because during the Purge, she'd put up a fight. Uda appeared to think the Silver Covenant were a bunch of weaklings but the fight had been 'entertaining', but she'd wanted to return to Dalaran. Speculation ran from the mundane to the bizarre as to why she would enthusiastically return. Then a cart belonging to Uda the innkeeper was set on fire with all the goods she'd purchased for the week. Worse, one of her wolves had sustained some minor injures. Nargut and Rhukah were both beloved and feared by the Horde patrons. They could take graffiti and trash talk in the streets, they could withstand cold attitudes and thinly veiled hate-

"But apparently the dogs were the breaking point," Ansirem lamented. He set his forehead in his hands. He was giving his report to the rest of the Council currently in the city.

"It would have just been something else," Karlain said. "Did we ensure proper recompense?"

"We did," Ansirem said. "And this time we even caught one of the culprits. Young kid. Son of one of the Silver Covenant we lost in the fighting. His father died."

"Damn," Karlain said. "And the surviving parent?"

"She's upset. She's in the process of moving her household to Westfall, by the way." Ansirem said.

"Probably helped her son to decide to act out," Modera said. "His father died. His mother is angry and is moving the family away." She pursed her lips. "Think our archivists will kill me if I exchange a few more crates of Mogus relics in exchange for about a dozen more Shado-Pan counselors?" She looked over at Jaina.

Jaina winced. "If you feel it would help, I'll back you on it. I don't want to see more trouble like this." She shook her head, eyes falling to the report because she didn't want to look at the reactions of the others around the table. "He sounds like he's got a lot of anger. His mother too."

"Talking it out can help," Modera said, "but you have to want to engage with the system or it doesn't do a lick of good."

Jaina rubbed her temples. "Any good news on this front? Anything from Defender Ameera?"

"They're making their way through the list," Ansirem said. "The good news is that Ameera is getting less pushback than the others on similar cases."

"Any good news?" Modera asked what Jaina was thinking.

"Trade is up," Karlain said. "Having the Pandaren markets added has done a lot to reverse the downward trends. We're climbing in population in a steady rate between the Pandaren and the Horde races. Ms. Woodland and her son are in the minority. Most people haven't found the reintroduction to be sufficient reason to leave."

"Is it settling down though?" Jaina asked.

"It seems like we're seeing larger actions which are fewer in number," Modera commented.

"That's what's being reported," Ansirem sitting back with a sigh.

"Like last time?" Jaina asked.

He scratched his beard. "Bit more destructive actually, but there's a lot of bad blood. The Horde are behaving themselves mostly. A few fights in the streets and the Goblins trying to scam us out of our money, but they're not the ones who are starting the property damage."

"And the blood elves?" Jaina asked.

"Not a peep from anyone I know," Ansirem said.

"Not from my areas either," Karlain added. "Anything via Khadgar?"

"No."

"Well I guess they are still deciding," Karlain said.

"Rommath's probably pouting up in Silvermoon," Modera said. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it is, it hasn't stopped the goblins, trolls and undead."

"They seem to be behaving," Jaina said.

"Aye and that bothers me a bit," Modera said.

"Oh?"

The older mage shrugged a shoulder as all eyes turned to her. "Sylvanas Windrunner's a cunning one and she's vicious. All things equal I'll be keeping my paranoia healthy where she is concerned."

"Heh. Well they're playing nice right now," Ansirem said. "And that's all I have. Wish it were more."

"Thank you, Ansirem. Keep us posted to any developments," Jaina said.

* * *

Jaina scowled at the problem before her. She lay on her stomach on the bed, the pages covered in spellwork propped upright or suspended in the air with her magic. The door opened and closed behind her, sending in a gust of air and rustling her pages.

"Have fun without Modera?" Jaina asked. Modera had been asked by Spellsong and Khadgar to help make a final evaluation of the proposed Everbloom outpost, leaving Kalec to continue her class of novices. She and Spellsong would return soon as they'd had favorable results.

"They thought they could take advantage but I straightened that notion out. They wanted to know more about the re-addition of the Horde in their classes." Kalec said. "Modera said she's open to accepting students but no one has contacted her. I told the kids it was too early to tell who might want to join, but yes they would have the same homework." He kissed Jaina's shoulder.

She jumped at his touch. "Cold!" 

"Sorry!"

"Your nose is like ice!" Jaina said, laughing. She waved her pages into a pile with magic then rose to her knees to kiss him.

"I thought I was cold?"

"Warming you up," she replied smartly. "So you're done?"

"For tonight and the rest of the weekend." He kissed her. "How is this project going?"

Jaina made a dramatic aggravated noise and flopped back to the bed. It felt good to voice her frustration. "I think I resolved the power storage issue."

"Oh! I want to hear about it, but I hear a 'but' coming."

"But I don't know how I'm going to be able to get all that power out as fast as I need it to come out." Over flow and stabilization would be an issue and unless she wanted to live with magic burns, she'd have to sort something out. Among the many things she needed to sort out. That wasn't even going into the invasiveness of the spell. She was beginning to accept it might happen and following a known pattern at least would give it some predictability. Not wanting to lose herself entirely she was adding more safeguards - which meant more power was needed.

"What's the solution for the power issue?"

Jaina lifted a hand and pointed at her vanity. "Green ledger. Theoretically I should be able to acquire a crystal that meets my specifications. It might be the price of a small kingdom though. The rest of the necklace will need to be done in a layers." She let her hand fall back to her forehead, eyes closed.

"You're using metal filigree as layers of spell-glyphs and circles?" Kalec asked. "That's ingenious!"

"Winterveil's been on my mind," she said. She was looking forward to having some quiet time. "I got the idea from something Anduin said when we went riding last year. His guards insisted he wear a specific coat. It has plates and mail sewn in between the leather and cotton inside. A necklace where I used the structure as a method of control and layered together sounded like ti would work."

"This should work well. Do you know where you'll acquire the crystal?"

"No," she sighed. "The Draenei are some of the finest arcane jewel crafters on Azeroth. One might be able to make what I need."

"Any idea what material?"

"Again, no," she sighed. "Something with very high arcane affinity. Possibly a high quality alexandrite or opal. Leystone with a core of some sort might work if I need the stability."

"Leycrystal?"

Jaina snorted. "Leycrystal? That would be perfect, but I don't know offhand if anyone would be selling stones of high enough quality and large enough size. Do you know how hard it is to get?"

"No? It's all over the spires in Dalaran."

"It's very hard to find. Leycrystal is only found near the surface in a few places on Azeroth and it's even harder to find the quality I'd need. Most of it has been mined already. It took centuries for the spires of Dalaran to collect what we have for their cores and half of those are actually composite or multi-cored because finding large pieces without inclusions is rare. Unless I want to start chipping blocks off some foci, I'm probably out of luck. Might be worth looking into for a few shards."

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"Well it's just, I trip over it when I go to Aszuna."

Jaina moved her wrist and opened an eye. "You know where to get high quality leycrystal?"

He nodded. "There's a whole seam under the leyline conflux near our whelplands in Aszuna. We've been using it for centuries. There's more under the Nexus."

Jaina sat up. "You have multiples seams of high quality leycrystal. That your flight has been using."

"Yes. The heart of my father's Life-Recording is a solid, cut leycrystal about this big," he said, holding out his hands just smaller than the device had been. The device had been the size of a dragon's egg. 

"Kalec, that's almost the size of some of the leycrystal cores in the foci of Dalaran's spires. It's taken the Kirin Tor a thousand years to collect the ones they have."

"Huh," Kalec mused, head tilted. "I'd noticed that the tower foci were leycrystal within leystone, amethyst or diamond structures. I thought it was a deliberate choice. We've certainly done similar things before."

"It was but because we had to maximize what we had."

"I'd never considered it was because the resource was considered to be scarce. We have bigger crystals inside the Nexus. The largest is probably the size of some of the entire foci apparatus on the towers in Dalaran. I take it that due to its scarcity, it's valuable?"

Jaina stared. "It's extremely valuable."

"Well you are certainly welcome to use some." His expression brightened. "Would leywater be considered useful or valuable? These days some of our elders use it to alleviate aches and pains, but in the past our expectant mothers with large clutches would bathe in it and severely mana-drained dragons still drink from the pools. We also use it with crushed leycrystals to create empowered tattoos."

"Yes it would be very- you bathe in it? You _leycrystal into _leywater_. And use it for _ tattoo ink."

"Well I understand there are often more things that go into the ink but yes," Kalec said. "It's a rather involved process," he said, wincing. "To be effective your scales have to be removed with the skin underneath left intact and then it is applied there. Sometimes your own scales go into the ink ingredients. And then it has to be carefully healed or the replacement scales don't come in well or at all." Kalec gritted his teeth, "It's very painful and the ink begins to break up in a few centuries. Depending on the intent and the materials, it can be an even longer, repeated process and your scales end up visibly glowing when you channel energy. Sorry, I wandered off on a tangent."

Jaina continued to stare. "I'm sorry, I can't get over the idea of having something so expensive be crushed and used as ink." She frowned. "I'd wondered how those glyphs I'd seen on some dragons were put there and why they glowed."

"Just some," Kalec said. "The ones I have were enough to change the color of the scales above but they're not the fully structured empowered runes so many took on during the war."

"You don't appear to have any tattoos now," she said, reaching for one of his hands and sliding the sleeve of his shirt up his arm. "And I've never seen them on your paws."

"Well, humans have a hard time seeing them anyway. The colors aren't ones you can see easily. It's utility, not vanity so I've never bothered including them in this shape."

"What utility?"

"General flow stabilization for larger workings. I needed them more when I was younger but now they are useful when I have to manage the wards on the Nexus myself," he said. He willed power and a ring of draconic glyphs appeared in a band around his wrist, glowing white-blue.

"Flow- Modera has something similar on her wrists. The designs matched the gemstones on her bracers," she mused, trailing off. "Huh." It was interesting, and also somewhat heartening, that the human mages and blue flight had devised similar things for the same purpose. The idea of empowered tattooing wasn't new, but it wasn't done lightly. Jaina hadn't ever had a reason to have something done before. Typically it was done by Mages who needed to... "Huh."

"Hmm?"

"What if my second component was an empowered tattoo," Jaina thought aloud. "Perhaps something on the back of my neck that touched where the necklace rests and forms the magical circuit?" It would expand her ability to move magical energy around. Creating a runic structure would also help the necklace's structure work. Like a fulcrum the components would make the immense task more manageable. Adding the second component would be like adjusting the fulcrum to a more optimal location.

"That could work," Kalec said cheerfully. "If your gemstone is leycrystal you might as well go all in and ask one of our artisans to create an ink for you and apply it. The same materials would be sympathetic and allow an easier flow of energies."

"I don't want to walk around with a giant glowing sigil on my back," Jaina said, smirking.

"You would be very pretty with a glowing sigil on your back," Kalec said, leaning over to kiss the end of her nose. "But likely it would only glow when it was empowered, which mean your dragon form would have some glowing scales. You'd hardly be alone in that."

"I'd probably want to make a structure with power circles and runes. It might be larger than just a single rune." She looked up at Kalec. "Would I get any sympathetic energy from using draconic sigils? The runic system your flight uses is... It _wants_ to use magic."

Kalec's eyebrows shot up. "You might! It's worth exploring at least."

Jaina smiled. "Help me figure which I'd want to use? I think probably this would be the base since I know it's the glyph for 'blue dragon'," Jaina said, pulling out some paper and drawing the symbol Kalec had shown her.

"You're forms are improving and that's a good place to start."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," the Tall Elf said. He regarded the Hostess across a small table in her kitchen. "Public discourse is progressing. Others have taken up our call. Why do we need outside support?"

"Don't think of it as strictly support. Think of it as a collaboration. There are those who agree with what we are doing. They see there is a plague in the Alliance. We all want the same thing."

"I'm not sure you should go alone. At least take someone."

"I plan on it. While I'm gone, we won't have a few of our people in key positions. Try to keep things rolling but not so much it unravels."

"Of course. Are you certain also we shouldn't do something over the holiday? Give people time for this to normalize and we lost momentum."

"Fair but if we do anything overt over the holiday we'll lose more than we gain. Proceed with the informational meetings. Build the networks." The Hostess reached over and placed a hand on her companion's shoulder. "Remember all the loved ones we've lost and how they've been taken from us by the Horde. Remind people of that. When the time is right, they'll stand with us." She rose. "And find whoever burned that cart."

"Punishment?"

"Hmm. Guidance, I think. If they cannot be taught we can reevaluate the situation and use them to deflect some attention away from the true work." She sighed mournfully. "Their hearts are in the right place even if their methods are lacking."

The Tall Elf chuckled. "I'll see to it. When do you leave?"

"The meeting date and time will be conveyed to me soon. So. Until then, shall we get some coffee? My treat."

"Lovely."

* * *

Jaina had brushed her hair three times. She'd changed outfits twice. She set the brush down for the last time and looked in the mirror. Though she didn't wish to admit it aloud, she was nervous about going to Aszuna and meeting the blue dragons there. What would they make of her? Would the dragons be curious? Kind? Aloof? Disdainful? Tarecgosa appeared to approve of them but Tare was in a unique situation. She was very curious about Kalec's people, but she also didn't wish to be something that came between him and the remains of his flight. Jaina rose from her vanity to find Kalec. She found him in the parlor, her travelling cloak draped over the back of one of the chairs.

Kalec was fidgeting. He'd been swinging from being excited to worried about their reception. It was sweet but did nothing to lessen Jaina's concerns.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Jaina asked. "You can go by yourself."

"Yes! I mean no- No you should come with me. This is a good idea and I would like for you to come." He took her hand. "This is difficult for me. Not because of you! It's..." He trailed off, thinking. His thumbs rubbed over the back of her hands.. "They're one of the largest groups of blue dragons left in the world," he said, his voice growing softer. "Many of our youngest remaining children are there. It is difficult because they are the last."

"Maybe I shouldn't intrude."

"You are not," he insisted. "You are my mate. They have to get used to non-dragon mages," he said, but somehow Jaina felt as if he were trying to reassure himself as much as her. "The blues of Aszuna were very opposed to Malygos's war and many of my supporters for the position of Aspect make their home there. I-" he cut himself off and shook his head. "If there are a group of dragons most likely to be friendly, it is there."

"If they want me to leave I will," Jaina told him. 

Kalec nodded. "They might not be comfortable, but they have to get used to it." He drew himself up. "You are my mate and I go there to teach sometimes. I would like it if you came with me in the future. So why not start now?"

Jaina leaned up and kissed him. "Do you think they will be offended by my spell and my reason for visiting?"

"That is hard to say. I think there will be as many different opinions as there are dragons. Senegos could go either way," Kalec said, fidgeting again, his hands worrying the fabric of her sleeves.

Jaina wasn't certain who Senegos was, but Kalec clearly held the other dragon in high regard. She stroked his cheek and straightened his shirt, trying to settle him with gentle touches. Kalec relaxed a little which helped her relax. 

"They might find it to be fascinating magic or they might think you are reaching above your station." His expression hardened. "But the younger races will remain when we are gone and you are quite talented." Kalec's expression eased. "You might even find one of our artisans there would be willing to help with the ink."

"You think so?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. It wouldn't hurt to talk. It think this is a good opportunity to have my people interact with non-dragon mages."

The clock on the mantle chimed. "We should get going," Jaina said. She only had a day off as she couldn't abandon her duties in Dalaran. She leaned up and kissed him. "Should I stop by Aimee's cart and bring cupcakes as a peace offering?"

"Actually... That might not be a bad idea."

Jaina narrowed her eyes playfully. "You just want some." She poked his side.

He placed a hand on his chest and pretended to be horribly offended. "Was I the one who made the suggestion? Hardly!"

Jaina took his hand. "Come on."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina visits the remains of the blue flight living in Azsuna. Many whelps. Can she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuuuu JTHorsten for the extensive beta work on this one!
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos!  
> Thank you Tanadin and FireGlory for the comments on the last chapter.
> 
> I hope you all like dragons and dragon headcanons!

Aszuna was a strangely broken land with odd inlets and sharp mountains. She supposed the topography had given the region the appropriate name of the 'Broken Isles'. Much of Azeroth had suffered during the upheavals of the Cataclysm but these lands had first been shaped by The Sundering ten thousand years ago. Despite time, the land was still sharp and rugged with sudden canyons and sharp, lifted mountains. Perhaps the Cataclysm had shaped the land more.

Kalec flew over the shattered remains of a night elf city. It had been grand in the past, but now the buildings were faint echoes of their once proud edifices. Much of the city had fallen into a lake, or perhaps it had sunk and the waters had filled in from sea and river. The area around the exposed ruins were suspiciously circular. The air buzzed faintly with arcane energy.

She knew that further down the coast lay the city of Suramar. She could just barely see the edge of the shimmering dome which surrounded the city's remains. Once one of the great Night Elf cities, the populace had locked themselves away in the aftermath of The Sundering. They'd remained isolated for ten thousand years. It was unknown if they were alive or dead behind the massive shielding spell. Popular opinion among mages was divided. If someone was still alive behind the shield, Jaina wondered how they'd fared in the Cataclysm. 

North of them was a tall mountain which rose above the dense, coastal forest. Beyond the mountain lay Val'sharah. Jaina could just barely make out the verdant trees far in the distance. With a start she realized she was actually looking at the crown of Shaladrassil, one of the World Trees. She wondered what her tree would look like in ten thousand years - if it would be a beacon for travellers over long distances as it sheltered those below. Jaina hoped it would be so.

Beyond Val'shara, even taller mountains rose- Highmountain. So named because the land held one of the tallest peaks on Azeroth but she knew little of the area beyond that fact. Jaina turned her attention back to the land below Kalec's wings. Their flight had been swift and high after they'd cleared the portal over the ocean. Kalec probably could have opened a portal directly but he'd seemed to need the space to clear his head.

Kalec's shadow sent the horse-like herd animals scattering as he left the ruins and began flying over fields. After some time the fields became forests. The charged feeling of the air rose as Kalec flew, reminding Jaina of the Nexus. 

An armored drake rose up to the sky to meet him. Then a second and a third fell into position. Jaina watched their suspicious eyes and sat very quietly on Kalec's back. He landed neatly in a clearing. Jaina slid off his back and he assumed his humanoid form. 

The lead drake did the same, becoming a willowy high elf with pale blue hair. She wore a dress - a simple garment and easy to conjure, but she had the weary bearing of a warrior. The drake's eyes were focused on Jaina, though she spoke to Kalec. "Well-met Kalecgos."

"Stellagosa, this is my consort, Jaina. Jaina, this is Stellagosa. She's one of the defenders of the whelplands here."

Jaina inclined her head. "Hello."

Stellagosa eyed her, considering, then turned her attention to Kalec. "Are you here to see grandfather?"

"I would love to speak with Senegos if he has a moment," Kalec said. "But we are also here for leycrystals and leywater and to speak with Coragosa if she is present."

She nodded. "This way."

Hand in hand with Kalec, Jaina walked into one of the last bastions of the blue flight.

She felt eyes on her but couldn't make out the source immediately. She did not see any other dragons besides Stellagosa and a second, silent drake who walked on Kalec's other side. There was rustling in the trees so she imagined their arrival was being monitored even now. Jaina tried to put their judgement out of her mind and instead focused on the area around her. 

It was beautiful. The trees were old and massive enough for even an adult dragon of Kalec's size could walk along the paths. Mostly. Some branches dipped down and would likely be caught on horns.

More dragons were visible as they drew closer to their destination. Jaina could feel a further shift in power as they walked, the magic of the area rising sharply as it did in the Nexus. Here now were a handful of adult dragons speaking with one another while lying in the dappled sun. At first she thought one dragon had a massive injury resulting in a lumpy, scarred back. The lumps turned out to be sleeping whelps. The flock awoke as she and Kalecgos passed by. They launched themselves into the air and and made directly for them. The trees around and above her were suddenly filled with the glittering scales and shining eyes of small blue dragons. Above, little claws fidgeted on branches and wings rustled. Jaina froze as the small flock of blues evaded the minders chasing after them and flew towards them. Or rather not at her, but her companion.

"Kalec! Kalec!" half a dozen voices called out as they flew. The flock drew up short, apparently just now noticing Jaina. Two squeaked and flew away, going into the high branches of the trees where other whelps were.

"Who's that?" one of the hovering whelps asked.

"Are you a troll?" one of the whelps in the trees asked.

"He's obviously a human," said another.

"That's a girl, stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Why's she here?"

"Are there more?"

"What's her name?"

"Are you staying this time Kalec?"

"Can you teach me that portal spell now?"

"Children," said a deep voice behind Jaina. Behind and above. Well above. Jaina could feel the deep presence suddenly, the aura rolling in like an ocean wave. The whelps grew quiet, but didn't scatter.

Jaina clutched at Kalec's hand and was silent, lest she offend someone. Kalec tucked her arm into his and gave her a reassuring smile. He drew her around with him and Jaina saw the oldest looking living dragon she'd ever seen.

The image of Oricalgos was the only thing she could make a comparison to. He was massive - nearly Kalec's size. His scales had once been a uniform dark blue. Many glowing sigils marked his body. His wings were scarred and slashed and had been healed many times. Ragged pale scales marked where old scars had healed. He'd grown a thick beard and had bushy tufts over his eye ridges, both indicators among the blues of great age. The scales on his muzzle had gone silvered with age as well. But his horns.... His horns were almost entirely crystallized, a process which took tens of thousands of years. A small whelp sat between them, looking down at her from their lofty perch with curiosity. The dragon had a _Presence_ the way Antonidas had possessed one. Jaina found herself dipping into a little bob.

The old dragon tilted his head slightly then turned his eyes to Kalec.

"Kalecgos! It is good to see you again," he said jovially.

"And you old friend. Senegos I would like you to meet my consort, Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina, I would like you to meet Senegos, Elder of my flight. He was a colleage of my father's, and he is the warden of our enclave here in Azuna."

Jaina bobbed another polite bow. "Elder, it is an honor."

Senegos regarded her for a moment then looked at the cloud of whelps in the trees. "Don't you all have lessons?" he said, shooing them away with a great paw.

The whelps whined but flew away, even the one perched between his horns. When they were gone the great dragon settled onto his stomach with creaking bones and a deep sigh. He waved his paw again and a privacy screen went up around their group.

"So, what brings you back to Azsuna?" Senegos asked.

"Jaina is working on an interesting spell," Kalec said. He squeezed her hand and beamed at her.

Jaina smiled a little in response. She cleared her throat and faced the elder dragon. "Kalec can make himself fit easily into my world," she said, her eyes finding her beloved again. "But I should try to fit into his. He is my consort and I love him very much." His smile grew brighter and she felt lighter for seeing his joy. "I want to fly with him. I am attempting to create a transformation spell so I might do that. If all goes as I wish then I'll even be able to keep up with him."

Senegos made a thoughtful noise. "You would take on the guise of one of us then," immediately cutting to the heart of the matter.

"If I am able," Jaina said.

"Hmm. A most difficult spell for one so young."

"I'm not so young among my own people," Jaina replied politely. "And I have done extensive research into other items which have similar effects. It is possible and I intend to do it."

"Other items?" Senegos questioned.

Jaina described the Vial of the Sands as well as Atiesh's raven spell. Senegos asked some strange questions and Jaina realized she was being tested on her magical knowledge. Tests she could handle. She took a seat on a rock so the Elder didn't have to crane his neck so much, folded her hands and answered his questions. Senegos wasn't all that different from Antonidas and she'd had years of experience answering his pop quizzes and avoiding pitfalls. All the while the whelps were hovering overhead or perched in high places, talking among themselves.

Eventually the elder dragon's questions concluded. His great, shaggy brows drew into a frown as he regarded her, but he did not dismiss her. His expression was harder to read than Kalec's, but Jaina was uncertain if it was because she did not yet have a full grasp of draconic body language.

Senegos let her be so he could attend to some other matters. Kalec scooted closer then nudged her with a shoulder. A small class was being conducted on the far side of the glade by the pool. Or the dragon in charge was attempting to hold class and keep business as usual despite the visitors. The adult teaching had to stop frequently to get hovering whelps to land or stop tackling one another or stop setting flowers on fire so they could encase them in ice. Whenever the teacher's attention was elsewhere the others would begin chatting. There were many furtive and no-so-furtive looks over at Jaina.

Most of the other whelps played tag among the branches, sending little gouts of arcane colored fire or small spells at one another's tails, and occasionally hitting unwary adults. Here too they stayed close to either possibly beg the attention of Kalec, who appeared to be a favorite visitor, or to see what she might do.

Jaina leaned closer to Kalec and lowered her voice. "I am beginning to wonder if I should have brought treats with me. If they get rowdy I don't know their minders will like me much more," she said, nodding towards the little class.

"We'll ask them first. Then it is on them and not us. If they don't want to get the little ones wound up then I'll bring the boxes to class with me."

Jaina smirked. "And you think you can handle that?"

He held up a finger, "One, they're teenagers and a couple sweet treats per student won't have that much effect." He held up a second finger. "And two, Modera will be around to help wrangle them."

Jaina laughed quietly. "Living dangerously. She seems the type to take revenge."

"Then maybe I'll have to eat them all."

Jaina poked his side. "That cannot be healthy even for you."

"Probably not," he agreed amicably. "I'll go ask." He rose and made his way over to where Senegos was speaking with a pair of armored drakes and a winged member of the quadrupedal dragonkin.

Jaina looked around the little glade, hands folded on one knee. There were other dragonkin in the area. Most seemed to be watching the whelps carefully. She wondered what it was that would prey on a small dragon in these lands. She watched a frenzied aerial game of tag erupted among a group of larger whelps on the far side of the pool. They flew into the cavern, their chirps, squeaks and growls echoing off the rocks. Heavy wings taking off drew her attention back to Kalec. The drakes launched into the air, going in separate directions. Senegos tilted his great head down to regard Kalec. The two spoke quietly for a moment before the whelp who was still riding on Senegos's head launched into the air. The small dragon made a beeline directly for Jaina.

Jaina leaned back not wishing to be hit. The little dragon drew in her wings and came to a hopping landing just before her.

"Hello!" the whelp said, gathering her paws under her and sitting like a little cat.

"Hello," Jaina said.

"I'm Emmigosa." She thrust out her forepaw. "I'm supposed to do this to greet humans, right?"

Jaina smiled and gently shook the dragon's paw. "It's very nice to meet you, Emmigosa. I'm Jaina."

"I know. Kalec talks about you."

"Does he? Only good things I hope."

"He says you're really good at magic and you've helped him a lot. Is it true the humans mages have a floating city?"

"It is true now but it wasn't always that way."

"Why?"

"There was a war," Jaina said. "Dalaran was lifted away so the ground-based armies wouldn't be able to attack as easily. They wanted our people and our libraries." More little dragons had decided to flutter down and sit on the rocks and ground around her. 

"Oh. So are you using an anchoring spell to tie to the natural leylines of the area to keep the enchantment going or are you using stored energy and releasing it over time so the city doesn't fall out of the sky?" she asked.

Jaina blinked. She'd not expected such a sophisticated question but then these were dragons. "Stored energy. We have a rotation among the senior mages to maintain the various wards without anyone having to devote all their time and energy to it."

"Did you have to do a lot of structural reinforcement to get it to move?" another whelp asked.

"Yes there was a lot that had to happen and support is ongoing," Jaina said.

Emmigosa crept forward another hopping step. "Uhm."

"Yes?" Jaina asked, smiling at her.

Emmigosa looked over her shoulder then back at Jaina. "Kalec said you brought cupcakes to share?"

Jaina barely stifled a laugh. There was a great deal of excited chatter among the other whelps as they overheard them. "I did. But only if your minders think it is okay." She smirked. "Has Kalec brought you cupcakes before?"

"Yeah," Emmigosa said, nodding. The other whelps around her were nodding too.

"I see." She looked over Emmigosa's head to where Kalec had joined them along with a very senior looking high elf with long, drooping eyebrows, a long beard and crystal horns - Senegos unless she was much mistaken. "Are they allowed? I thought since Kalec enjoys them so much the other dragons here might."

Senegos arched a bushy eyebrow. "Hmm. Emmi, I do believe you have started the front of the line."

Caught, Emmigosa ducked her head a little but didn't move from her spot. "Maybe?" a couple other whelps bounded forward to sit in a neat queue behind her.

Senegos snorted a laugh "You should be nice to our guest even if she didn't bring treats," he reminded the children who ducked their heads further chastised. "But they may have one each."

The number of whelps had easily tripled when Jaina wasn't paying attention. They all cheered loudly. Somewhat dazed, Jaina blinked as her ears rang. Kalec was grinning broadly. Smiling a bit, Jaina pulled the cupcakes out of the pocket dimension space she'd stored them in. 

One by one (or two and three at a time as they grew impatient) the smallest dragons raced up, picked a treat, thanked her, then raced off again. A few raced off then came back and thanked her, their maws stuffed with cake. When they were through some of the older dragons who couldn't resist picked up a cupcake for themselves. These elders came in a variety of shapes and races as some chose their humanoid shapes over those of drakes or elder wyrms. Jaina returned her attention to the younger ones.

It was a massacre. Frosting was everywhere on the whelps. Crumbs and sticky sugar stuck on paws and muzzles. A few of the messiest were scooped up by keepers and hauled away presumably to be clean. It was utterly adorable. 

The less messy whelps were busy licking their paws clean. They eyed the boxes still beside Jaina and Kalec.

Emmigosa returned. She had a bit of frosting on her snout. 

"Thank you. Are there any extras?"

"I'm afraid there aren't but you have some frosting left on your nose," Jaina pointed out. The whelp hastily cleaned that off and returned to the rest of the flock to report there were no more treats to be had.

"How often do you bring them treats?" Jaina asked Kalec.

"Not that often. But once I discovered Jaxi's baking how could I in good conscience deny them?"

Jaina snickered. A shadow fell over them once more, this time a dainty adult dragon in barding. The dragon bowed her head to Kalecgos.

"Coragosa is in Stormheim, Lord Kalecgos. Grandfather asked me to tell you she is on her way but it will be some time before she returns. He suggests you may wish to show your consort the area or perhaps tour the hunting grounds in the north."

"Thank you Astra," Kalec said.

Astragosa nodded then took off again.

"Am I being politely shoved out of sight?" Jaina asked, pitching her voice low.

"If he were doing that he'd suggest the ruins to the south I think," Kalec replied in a matching tone. "I think he's still uncertain what to make of you. But he suggested the whelplands instead. I think that is promising."

"Should we go?"

"It might be a nice walk," Kalec said. He rose and offered a hand. Jaina took his hand and followed.

* * *

"There are ruins here," Jaina said as they passed the third or fourth overgrown building or outcrop. He'd been leading her on overgrown paths and game trails between them. The trees were huge and held many places for young dragons to hide and learn how to stalk and catch food. Or act as target practice as one poor, burned out stump could attest. But during their entire walk there were overgrown walls, ruins and even entire buildings.

"The elves who lived in the ruins to the south had a small estate nearby. Their spirits still haunt the ruins there and the ones to the south. Up here there are no spirits. We leave one another alone," Kalec said as he led her along the path which climbed upwards and deeper into the mountains.

"Did your flight interact with the elves here much before?"

"A bit. Warnings. Observations. There was a magical academy in the ruins to the south. I know that was closely watched."

"What happened? An accident at the academy or was it the Sundering?"

"It happened just before the Sundering," Kalec said as he helped her over a particularly large root a dragon would not mind but which would trip a human. "Their prince opposed queen Azshara and she destroyed his court and cursed his people. They've wandered Azeroth as spirits since then."

"That's terrible!"

"It is."

"And your flight hasn't been able to help?"

"No," Kalec said, "though I'm uncertain how hard we have tried. It happened just before the Sundering and the War of the Ancients. When the Legion came and Deathwing betrayed us. Most of the Blue Flight was killed over a matter of hours." He jumped down a block of stone then easily lifted Jaina down. He left his hands on her hips, holding her close. 

"That was when we started bringing the whelps here. There were very, very few blues left at all. My flight decided we needed to split what children remained to prevent the black flight from killing us all in one blow. So some came here, some went to the Mazthoril caves in Winterspring with Haleh, and the rest stayed in the Nexus."

"Are there whelps in Winterspring now?" Jaina asked.

"No more whelps," Kalec said. "A few groups of drakes and our kin have a nesting site there still. We moved nearly all the whelps here because there are so few left. We didn't have all that many to begin with and whelps grow up." He frowned. "I am not sure if that was the right call."

"What did their parents want to do?" Jaina asked.

"A few took their children and went into the wilds. The rest wanted to band together. Azsuna has the best hunting and least chance of serious danger."

"Then they made the best choice they could in a difficult situation." She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

"I want to do more."

"Aren't you in Dalaran prepping us mortal mages for the wisdom of the blue flight?" she asked.

Kalec rubbed his face against her hand. "A bit. I don't know if my people are ready to begin teaching though."

"You are. You're holding that door open for others on both sides to see the benefit." She placed her hands on his chest. "But I need you to tell me if I am harming your relationship with the rest of your flight. I don't want your plans to unravel because I am being selfish."

Kalec leaned his forehead against hers. "And what if I want to be selfish for once and tell them to go hang by their tails?"

Jaina laughed a little but then sobered. "I don't want to make any delicate situations worse."

"Just be yourself," he said, kissing her forehead. "You're brilliant and insightful. If they gave you and the others in Dalaran a chance they'd see how vibrant the community of mages in Dalaran is!" He sighed. "I just need to give it time."

Jaina rubbed her nose against his. She was about to ask him more of what he thought of her spell when the sound of a muted roar echoed off the trees and broken slabs of stone. Looking up sharply, Jaina tried to find the direction of the sound.

The roar happened again, sounding more furious and more desperate.

"An animal?" Jaina questioned.

"No. Someone's in trouble," Kalec said. "This way." He took off at a sprint through the woods. Jaina followed, mentally thanking Modera for making her run too much and over difficult terrain. Her heart pounded in her ears, but the roaring was still louder. A flash of blue darted through the trees ahead.

"There!" Jaina said, pointing. Kalec had already seen and changed direction.

The whelp was one of the smallest Jaina ever had seen. It was flying as fast as it's little wings could carry it. Alerted by Jaina's shout, the tiny dragon changed course and flew right for Kalec, colliding with his chest. Kalec took a step back as he caught the whelp. What chased the child was on them a second later.

A spindly monster erupted from the underbrush. It smelled of rotting flesh and filth. Its fingers were curved into claws as it reached for the whelp. Kalec snarled a word. There was a flash of arcane power and suddenly a great sword was in one hand and already swinging. The whelp was easily cradled against Kalec’s chest with his free hand as he beheaded the monster in one blow. The creature collapsed to the ground, dark blood spraying an arc across the trees, underbrush, Kalec's pants and Jaina's skirt. The head rolled away.

The whelp cried and clung to Kalec, burying his face into Kalec's vest. Kalec looked around for more enemies, eyes blazing with held power. Jaina looked too, but did not see another attacker. The monster was dead but the sound of fighting continued. Handing the crying whelp to Jaina, Kalec took off after the sounds. Jaina followed.

Three monsters were fighting one of the burly quadrupedal dragonkin. Azure scales and hide were ripped and torn to bloody shreds. The defender's actions were sluggish, but he still fought. One of the monsters had gotten onto his lower back and was biting his shoulder. Another was grappling with his arms. There was an odd aura around these beings even from this far away. 

Kalec roared and entered the fight. He blasted one monster away with a burst of magic that broke the creature's spine against a tree. It fell to the ground and howled. The second turned to face Kalec and lost it's head. The one riding the dragonkin lept off. It scooped a limp whelp from the ground and ran off. Kalec took a step after it then looked back.

"Go!" the guardian urged. He'd fallen to his knees. "They took two others. Go, Kalecgos!"

"I'll stay with them!" Jaina called. "Go!"

Kalec dashed into the forest.

The broken monster howled where it had fallen. Jaina handed the whelp to the guardian and approached the creature. Dark, leathery skin was stretched over angular bones. There was nothing intelligent in the emaciated creature's eyes. It had been marked by lines too clean to be anything other than tattoos of some sort. It saw her and howled more loudly.

"Be wary!" the guardian called in a rough voice.

Jaina nodded and sent a very thin line of annihilating arcane energy down on the creature's neck, decapitating it. It twitched and sprayed blood as it died, and the sound ceased instantly. Jaina returned to the guardian. She conjured bandages and tried to stop the worst of the bleeding. The broad scale plates had been ripped off, taking chunks of flesh with them. Thin, ragged furrows made by clawed fingers, crossed the lighter scales of his arms and flanks. His armor was askew and bloodied. One arm hung limply at his side, but the other held the sobbing whelp securely.

Jaina kept one eye on the woods around them as she helped the guardian. If she and Kalec had been alerted by the sounds of a fight, other things could have been as well. There was a lot of blood in the air. Even if no more of those ravenous things found them, a hungry featherman or bear might decide they were an easy meal.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked as she worked to tie off some of the worst of the bleeding. There was a lot of blood. More than would have been survivable by a human, but then the dragon kin was larger and more massive than a horse.

"I won't die on you," he said, grunting as she tightened a bandage around his upper arm. "Probably. One of those damn beasts took a chunk from my leg and I felt something pop in my right rear knee when I tried to stop one of the others."

"You've lost a lot of blood." She conjured a flask of juice and helped him to drink it. Better to keep him alert if she could until help arrived. 

"Getting a bit dizzy," he admitted, between guzzling from the flask. "But I'm not out yet," he assured her. "We're built tough."

"I might- Another!" Jaina warned. A shadow lunged at her from the underbrush, spindly arms outstretched.

Jaina knocked it back with a blast of arcane force. It landed on it's feet and one hand, skidding backwards. Thin lips peeled back as it made a warbling yowl. The creature lurched forward again. Jaina hit it with a blast of arcane energy. Instead of falling, the creature seized in a brief moment of practically orgasmic rigidity. Then it came after her with renewed vigor.

Jaina called on ice. She lifted a hand. A spike, made partially of the dragonkin's blood and the juice from her flask, erupted from the ground. It impaled the rushing creature mere feet from them. The monster twitched for a moment then was still, limbs dangling above the ground.

A second creature burst from the underbrush and lunged for Jaina. It hit her and they both went down hard. Jaina's head cracked against the a stone, and she saw stars for a second. Ragged teeth and feted breath filled her vision as the creature pinned her. She struggled as the sharp, jagged nails of the monster dug furrows into her arms.

Jaina blasted her attacker away with an explosion of arcane energy. The creature was knocked back by the concussive force. She followed up with a devastating beam of fire wrought small and focused. The beam made a perfect smoking circle on the beast's chest as the force of the flames pushed it back. Getting to her knees, Jaina conjured three long, sharp spikes of ice. She sent them forward, two into the creature's chest and one through it's mouth.The body was flung back and pinned against a tree, the still sharp ice biting deep into the wood. 

"There might be more," Jaina said, her voice ragged. Her head ached, radiating pain in time with her heartbeat. She panted as she looked around, vision still a little blurred as she carefully got back to her feet. Jaina felt steady enough once she was up and her vision was clearing. "We should try to move away from here. Find a more defensible spot."

"A good idea," the dragon kin said between panting breaths. He'd turned away from the rushing creature, tucking the silently shaking whelp away from the monster's bullrush. 

The dragonkin handed her the whelp and slowly got back to his feet. The bandages Jaina had placed grew red as his wounds bled.

"There is a cave we use for shelter when the spring rains come suddenly. It is not too far." He began limping. Jaina followed, ducking a shoulder under his still working arm. The dragonkin grunted in pain but let her help. He was immensely heavy and their progress was too slow. Each of his steps was slower and harder than the last. His wounds were bad, all Jaina could smell was a copper tang. Her head ached from the blow and the wounds on her arms burned. This was not working.

"Stop, stop," she said. She handed the shaking whelp back to him, then focused. Using magic to lift something larger than a horse wouldn't be difficult ordinarily, how however she had to contend with a pounding headache. Circumstances had left Jaina with little choice but to levitate the dragonkin. Creating the working was slower with each heartbeat sounding like a drum in her ears but she pulled herself together and gently lifted the enormous being into the air.

"Direct me," she ordered absently as she maintained her main focus on the cast. Her head throbbed sharply, forcing her to narrow her focus down to just the casting. "Tell me if something is coming for us. Focusing is hard. I won't have the best awareness while I'm doing this."

 

"I can walk-"

"You’ll bleed to death before we get anywhere,” Jaina cut him off, “I need you conscious to guide me.” She bit back a painful groan and added, more gently this time, “Let's get you both someplace safe."

"As you wish, Lady. Forward in this direction perhaps a thousand paces first," he said.

Jaina carefully walked the levitated dragonkin to the cavern. It wasn't far but the walk was mostly uphill through forest. He was incredibly heavy but Modera had been having her lift rocks his size or worse and then run in circles like an idiot. Or perhaps it wasn't so idiotic, Jaina thought.

"Lady Jaina, focus!"

Jaina paused and recentered herself. The dragonkin had begun to sag in her grasp. She lifted him higher. "Thank you," she said. Head hurting. Problems focusing. She probably had a concussion.

Finally she maneuvered the massive guardian into the tight entrance of the cave. Fortunately the area opened up once they were inside.

The guardian groaned as he was made to bear his own weight again. He found a boulder, settled himself on his lower belly beside it and then leaned his upper torso against the rock.

"My thanks." He turned his attention to the whelp who'd begun to sob loudly again.

Jaina set up a quick sound shield around them to prevent the little one's distress from calling more of the monsters. The sound reverberated oddly inside the cave as a result. She winced in pain as the sharp noise aggravated her head injury and tore at her heart.

"You got away, Astergos, and found Lord Kalecgos. That was very brave little one," the guardian said, his massive clawed hands stroked over the shivering wings gently.

Jaina looked around and found, instead of a firepit, there was a small crystal in a sturdy stone frame. The enchantments on the crystal were familiar in shape and intent though they had not been laid by a human mage. A small bit of power and the gem lit up, giving both heat and light.

"I just flew and then I saw people and I was so afraid!" the whelp wailed. "I couldn't- I couldn't do magic-" the rest of what was said devolved into sobbing tearful words that didn't make much sense.

The guardian cooed and continued to try to settle the young dragon. Jaina kept a wary eye on the cave's entrance as she reexamined the bandages. She found her focus wavering as the rush to flee ebbed away. Eventually the whelp cried himself to sleep, exhausted by the ordeal. Jaina took down the sound shield and conjured another flask of juice as well as some manabread, this time enough for all three of them.

"What were those things?" Jaina asked. She traded the food for the sleeping whelp. The guardian tried to eat and drink to offset the blood loss, but he was looking rather grey around the edges. She didn't feel wonderful either, but she judged herself to be in better shape than his, relatively speaking. 

"Withered wretches," the guardian said. "An unusually large pack of them. I killed at least three but there were more." He hung his head.

"You put up a good fight. This little one got away."

The guardian grunted. "But three of my charges did not escape. I did not expect to see them so close to the hunting grounds we use or I'd not have allowed the children to go there."

"This was a surprise attack? They don't normally hunt here?"

"No they do not. Normally they die quickly or keep to the ruins further east of here if they manage to eke out a living. Very rarely do we get packs that large. They compete with one another more often than they work together. This is the first time I have seen one this close to our charges in..." He trailed off, grunting. "Centuries," he said after a contemplative moment. He lifted his eyes back to her. "I thank you for your help, Lady."

"Call me Jaina, please. And your name?"

"I am Mazarin, Lady Jaina," the dragonkin said. "You were hurt. I can smell the blood."

"You should see the other guy," Jaina said dryly.

The dragon laughed, but it turned into a wet-sounding cough. He groaned and leaned against the rock, waving her help off. "You will want to have those injures seen to. They will almost certainly become infected otherwise."

"You're in a worse state," she pointed out.

"True. True. This is not the worst I have seen. Makers willing it will not be the last." He drew in a breath and sighed it out. "I just wish I had been a better minder." 

"Kalec will find the missing whelps," Jaina said. "I'm sure-" She paused as she heard a scraping sound. Closer than she'd have liked. She'd lost her focus in talking with Mazarin. Quickly handing the whelp back to Mazarin, Jaina faced the entrance of the cavern, ready for what might attack. She hoped it was someone sent by Kalec to find them.

A withered monster rounded the corner. On seeing them it made a rasping, rattling, hungry noise and shambled forward. Prepared for the attack, Jaina wasted no time in enacting what she felt was an appropriate response. Light chased away shadows in the cavern as she punched a neat hole the size of her fist through the creature's chest. The blast of arcane energy might have been overkill, but help would come soon. And if it didn't then she'd teleport the three of them to Dalaran. To make sure the creature was dead, she sent a smaller blast through the creature's head. The body twitched a bit then lay still.

A shambling shadow fell across the cave entrance. When this withered entered, it found the same fate as the other. Jaina waited but a third did not come. For now at least. 

Mazarin sighed and leaned against his rock once more. "I think I should get some rest. I am very tired."

"Actual rest or should I be trying shoving you through a portal and into the hands of the nearest healers I can reach?" Jaina asked, eyes never leaving the entrance.

"Rest, I think," he said after a too-long moment. "Just a bit of rest. Be good and mind the Spell-weaver's consort, Astergos."

"Mazarin?" the whelp questioned, calling his name again.

Jaina looked back. The massive dragonkin had fallen limp. Hurrying over she searched for a pulse and was relieved to find one. "He's just gone to sleep," Jaina told the worried whelp. "Why don't we let him sleep while we wait for Kalec to come back with the others?" she offered.

"He's okay?"

"He said he would be," Jaina said. She picked up a rock from the side of the cavern and levitated it up and over so she had a seat facing the door. "Would you like to sit with me?" 

Astergos looked at her warily for a moment then crawled from Mazarin's loose grasp and took a few bounding hops to land in Jaina's lap. He was a very small whelp. "Do you know when Kalecgos will come back?"

"Soon, I hope. He has to find the others. Were they your clutch mates?" Jaina's head continued to throb, but she needed to remain alert. Conversing with the whelp would keep her focused and keep him calm until help arrived. The cave was known and close to their previous location. Surely someone would come.

"No, I don't have any," the whelp said. He settled onto her lap, tucking his legs under like a kitten. "They're all older than I am, they're four and five. But we're a hunting flock."

"How old are you?"

"I'm three," he said. He looked back at the cave entrance then up at her again. "Are my friends okay? Suzugos tried to use magic but it didn't work too well."

"I know Kalec will try his hardest to find the others before they're hurt," Jaina said. She didn't know what the creatures might want the whelps for, she didn't want the sudden, horrible images, but she didn't want to worry this one. At least not more than he already was. The whelp made an unhappy noise. Jaina pulled him into a hug. She didn't want to make promises about the others, but she'd make sure he lived.

Another shadow fell across the entrance. Jaina glared. How many of these damn things were there? She readied a spell and let it fly the moment the first body crossed into her line of sight. The body jerked back out of the blast.

"It's Stellegosa!" 

"Oh," Jaina said, letting her follow up spell fizzle away.

The drake had shifted into her humanoid shape. Unlike in the glade, her High Elf form wore light armor instead of a dress this time. She looked around the cave then ducked back, calling out to reinforcements. Stellagosa looked at the dead withered as she stepped over their corpses.

"Aunt Stella!" Astergos wriggled in Jaina's grasp. She let go and he flapped over to Stellagosa, latching onto the front of her leather jerkin. "Mazarin is really hurt and Lady Jaina blasted the withered and they tried to claw her up like they clawed up Mazarin and I tried to get away and I found Kalecgos and did he find the others and are the withered all gone and can we go back home?"

"I'm here to take you and Mazarin home," Stellagosa said. She stepped out of the way as another dragonkin, this one one of the slender quadrupedal females, hurried in to check on the fallen guardian.

"Kalec?" Jaina asked.

"Found the missing whelps. He and a few others went to go hunt any remaining withered," Stella explained. 

Another human-shaped dragon entered the cave and began to consult with the dragonkin healer.

"Will he be okay?" Jaina asked, nodding to Mazarin. The healers were rousing him but his responses were groggy.

"Now we have him, yes," Stellagosa said. "Come on, let's get out of their way."

They went outside. A couple more drakes were present standing guard as well as more of the dragonkin. Many more dragons were flying search patterns overhead. Jaina hoped this would not mean the dragons would need to move again. It seemed this activity was unusual. What had caused it? Her head ached. She should probably have it looked at. She wasn't feeling entirely well. Would Modera be angry with her this time? Probably not. Probably.

"Your handiwork?" Stella asked.

"Hm? I'm sorry, would you repeat the question?" Jaina asked, blinking at the drake.

"The impaled withered?"

"Oh, yes I did that. These beings seem very intent on taking whelps. I wasn't about to let that happen. There's a few more not too far from the impaled one."

"Lady Jaina got four!" Astergos helpfully supplied.

"How many attacked you?" Stella asked him.

The whelp ducked his head. "I don't know. Mazarin told me to fly away, so I did. I'm sorry."

"No, you did exactly right," Stella said, lightly bopping the end of his nose with a finger.

"Three were attacking Mazarin when Kalec and I found them. More got away before we got there. I don't know if any of those are the same creatures as the four I killed," Jaina said. "Two ran and Kalec broke the back of another. I dispatched it while he went after the ones who fled."

"There's your mother," Stella said as one of the smaller adults landed; the dainty dragon in barding from earlier. Stellagosa tossed the whelp in her direction and the little dragon flew off with a squeal. His mother shifted into a smaller shape and hugged him tightly, both crying.

"The others are okay?" Jaina asked, her voice low. Stella had not specified earlier when Astergos had been present.

"They will be. They're shaken and utterly drained of magic. Senegos has them soaking in the leywater pools to recover."

"Drained?"

Stellagosa nodded. She did a doubletake, looking Jaina over. "Are you well?"

"I’m fine. What _are_ these things?"

"You're pale as the moon. You're hurt," Stellagosa said. "There's blood on the back of your head. Dara!"

Jaina winced as Stellagosa bellowed. The female dragonkin looked up then hurried over.

"It's fine," Jaina protested. "I'm not as badly off as Mazarin. Probably a concussion but I didn't lose consciousness."

"My lady?" Dara asked, directing the question to Stellagosa when she arrived.

"Head injury. Might be concussed. Can you heal humans?"

"Yes I can. Please sit and I will take a look."

Jaina was firmly maneuvered over to a rock and made to sit. She felt the warm tingle of healing magic on the back of her head.

"A concussion and a cut," the healer pronounced. "I've closed the wound on your head. Give me a moment and I will take the swelling down."

Jaina sighed as a blissfully cool sensation spread from the injury. Her headache faded.

"I'll get those lacerations on your arms and shoulders."

"Thank you Dara. How is Mazarin?"

"He'll live. It will take some time but I think his scales will grow back. He's lost a lot of blood but we have him stable. You helped?"

"I tried," Jaina said. "He said he would be fine."

"Not if the withered had found him in the open," the healer said. "You saved his life."

"I couldn't leave him there," Jaina said. "Maybe I should have opened a portal."

The healer snorted. "Anyone in your floating city knowledgeable about his physiology? Would you have dropped him into a healer's lap immediately or would he have had to walk. No, my Lady, it is best he stayed put. There. Your wounds are closed and I cleaned away any potential infection I could find. I would suggest keeping an eye on it."

"Thank you Dara," Stellagosa said. The dragonkin bowed then hurried back to her other duties.

Jaina watched her go then returned her attention to Stellagosa. "Back to those... things. What were they?"

“We call them the withered," Stellagosa said. They watched as Mazarin was floated out of the cave by the dragon healer. "They're from Suramar."

" _That's_ what happened to the people of Suramar?" Jaina touched the back of her aching head and winced as she found clotted blood in her hair.

"No, only some." Stellagosa shifted into her natural form and ducked a shoulder. "I'll explain on the way back."

Jaina climbed up and held on as the drake took off. 

"How much do you know about Suramar?" Stellagosa asked.

"They sealed themselves off ten thousand years ago. No one knows if they're alive or not under the shield. I take it they are alive?"

"Yes, though they are much changed." Stellagosa said. "They knew they would run out of food so they turned to magic. The entire city's population is dependent on a source we learned is called the Nightwell. What you saw is what happens if they do not feed the dependency. When they reach that state it is irreversible. Eventually they die."

"Why were they on this side? Why haven't they taken the shield down?"

"What we have been able to gather is those inside Suramar believe the rest of the world is a destroyed wasteland. They haven't taken their shield down because they believe it would lead to their doom."

"The ones on this side were sent as punishment, then."

"Yes. These are exiles. Because they didn't agree with the leadership or they insulted someone. Or because there were too many for their Nightwell to sustain."

Removal of dissidents. Jaina wondered if the sudden influx was the result of political machinations on the other side of the shield - someone cleaning house and sending their fellow citizens to waste away and die in agony.

Or it could be population control.

"They drain the whelps and anything else they can find," Stellagosa continued. "The males among the dragonkin have fewer casters. Mazarin would have made a poor meal. The whelps on the other paw...." She shook her head. "They're little more than animals when they get to this point. We kill them quickly when they come into our territory."

The short ride ended with Stellagosa touching down in a large clearing near the pools. All of the whelps had been gathered and all were being closely watched by older dragons. The playfulness and games of tag from earlier were notably absent. They all sat quietly in huddled flocks or under the great paws of the adults. Jaina slipped to the ground and Stella trotted forward to make her report to Senegos.

Jaina looked around and could not find Kalec. Not knowing what else to do, she followed Stellagosa. A shadow crossed the glade. Looking up, she saw Kalec flying overhead, massive wings outstretched as he appeared at his full size. Kalec hovered for a moment while the others in his party landed. The former Aspect touched down with a ground-shaking thump and shook out his wings, dwarfing the other dragons in the area. Kalec saw the gathered whelps and snorted in satisfaction.

"We routed those we could find," he said, directing his words to Senegos. "I set up some basic traps with lures. The spells will dissipate in time but they should serve to draw the withered away from the whelps until we can find a better solution." He inclined his head to the Elder.

"Thank you, Spellweaver." Senegos inclined his head back to Kalec, more deeply. "This is an unusual change in their hunting patterns. I am thankful the results were not worse."

"Agreed." Kalec shifted into his smaller shape. Those around him still gave him a differential path as he hurried over to Jaina. His crushing hug lifted her off the ground. 

"I'm told you were attacked," he said as he set he down.

"I kept them safe," she corrected. "The withered didn't lay a finger on Astergos. Mazarin was able to direct us to a cave. I held them off."

"She killed four herself," Stellagosa supplied. "And I am told Mazarin was in a much more stable condition than he would have been otherwise." She looked up at the Elder. "Lady Jaina suffered some lacerations and a concussion in one of the attacks. Healer Dara has fixed those for her."

Kalec's grip on her tightened. He pressed his face against her neck. Jaina relaxed, only now aware of the tension she'd been carrying once it was leaving. She shivered a little in relief and fear of what might have been if she'd been slower.

Kalec rested his forehead against hers. "You're okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you for protecting them," Kalec said.

"How could I not?"

"You could have run," Senegos said. "You were injured yourself. You could have been overrun as Mazarin was, and killed."

Jaina eyed him. "No," she said firmly. "I couldn't run with lives at stake. Especially not with one so young when there are so few. It was in my power to do something, so I did."

Senegos bowed his head slightly, eyes closing. "He told you of our great sorrow then."

"She is my consort, Senegos," Kalec replied, the words having the hint of challenge to them. "It would not be right to keep such a thing from her when it weighs so heavily."

"No it wouldn't," the older dragon agreed. He sighed, long and tired. "I thank you for taking such good care of the whelp and my guardian, Lady."

"As I said, there was never any doubt as to what I should do. Kalec is my consort and you are his people. His family. Which means you are mine as well." It was a rather bold declaration and Jaina felt some surprise by her own words. It didn't make it any less true. She very much wanted to make space for him in her life and that meant embracing his people as well. A growing part of her was curious about the other dragons. Who were they? What did they think? What might she learn? Who might become a friend and ally as Tarecgosa had?

"Hmm," the Elder dragon mused. He shifted shape, becoming the elderly elf once more. "Come along then. Let us get you sorted with what you came for. I'd hate for your research to be slowed on account of those vermin." He conjured a cane then marched off towards the cave with a surprising amount of vigor for one so old. "Come on, don't dawdle. I'm not getting any younger," he called over his shoulder when they did not immediately follow. Jaina and Kalec hurried to catch up.

"You'll have to bring her back sometime when we're not infested," Senegos said to Kalec. "I assure you, Lady Jaina, Azsuna is quite lovely when you're not being attacked."

"I shall do that Elder," Kalec assured, a grin quite evident in his voice.

"And because I am old and don't have the time to dance around such things, I will be quite clear; You are most welcome here among my brood, Jaina. Anytime you wish."

"Thank you," she said, a warm feeling spreading through her chest, chasing away some of the lingering fears. Kalec's hand around hers tightened as the worry he'd held in his shoulders eased.

"Here we are," Senegos said. He lifted an arm and conjured a ball of light. It split into several, illuminating the space. He gestured expansively to the cavern interior which sparkled and glittered. The leystone floor was littered with millions of tiny leycrystal gems. Leycrystal formations as large as a drake was long jutted out from every angle. Smaller crystals grew from clusters around their bases. "Take your pick."

Eyes wide, Jaina walked into the center of the area and then realized the cavern continued around a bend. In this second, larger room, Jaina felt as if she'd walked into the center of a geode. She could feel the intense rush of the Leylines nearby as their energy vibrated and filled the crystals growing inside the cave. She walked up to a crystal taller than she was and saw her own started reflection. This single crystal alone was worth... Jaina wasn't certain she could accurately estimate the price. She placed a hand on the surface and felt the hum of energy in her bones. Turning away, she looked for something that would fit her needs better. It was easy. She nearly tripped over a small cluster of _ten_ such crystals.

Crouching down she examined the crystal in the center, testing it by pulsing magic through the lattice to check if it was structurally sound.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to take this one, please?" She looked over her shoulder back to where Kalec and Senegos had been trailing behind, giving her space.

Senegos arched an eyebrow. "Just the one?"

"Oh, I only need the one for my spell focus," Jaina told him. "I don't wish to be greedy."

"My dear, be greedy." He sighed as he found a seat on one of the boulders, the cane set before him. "Our vassals have not been affected as we have, but we still have fewer of them than other flights and they are still our responsibility to care for. You have saved Mazarin and protected him as one of my brood would have. More than that you have saved one of our last children, offering yourself to great danger to protect him as well. You defeated four creatures so far gone into their madness they might not have stopped at simply draining anyone of their magic." 

He leaned on the cane as he regarded her steadily. "Kalecgos has named you his consort. He has spoken well of you; your responsibility and reverence for our gifts as mages, the kindness you have shown, and what you have done to allow him to teach in Dalaran and work among the mages of the younger races. Your aim in all of this is to be able to assume a form which matches his own as he matches yours. I say your heart does already. So," he pointed at the cluster with his cane, "take what you need."

"I-" Jaina looked at the crystals then at the dragons. Kalec smiled faintly, the worry he'd been carrying evaporated like morning mist. He opened his eyes and beamed at her. Too many thoughts and feelings vied for her attention. "Thank you," she said when she found words again. "It seems inadequate."

Senegos snorted and waved a hand. "You are a very kind person, small one. These are poor recompense for the priceless lives saved."

Jaina dipped her head and looked away. "These will do well. I'll take the whole cluster then in case some crack in the process. And if it might be permitted, I'd like to take those as well," she said, nodding to a pair of thin crystals perhaps a meter tall. "We're supporting warfront operations on an alternate version of Draenor."

"A most curious thing, that alternate time and place. Kalecgos has mentioned it, yes. They would help?"

"We're looking to set up additional bases. These would help us to offload the magepower needed to keep those portals open."

"They're yours then. Now, I am most curious about this spell you are working on. Care to share your research?" He grinned.

Jaina's grin matched the Elder's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's visit will conclude next chapter, so still more dragons to come ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit to Aszuna concludes. Jaina returns to Dalaran and finishes working on her "homework' project just in time for the Winterveil holiday. The Council finalizes plans to build a base in the Everbloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank yous to JThorsten for playing beta.
> 
> Thank you to Thesseli, VividVert, MyShoesAreEnPointe, Harriett_Adams2, my lovely beta, Tanadin, and Kalla_Moonshado for leaving me comments! thank you SO MUCH!

By afternoon Jaina had gone from being at best a curiosity to being tentatively welcomed by the blues of Aszuna.

Jaina's chosen crystals were carefully removed by the dragonkin keepers. Senegos had poured over her spellwork designs and had requested to see the spells from Ateish. He'd become quite spry as he discussed the subject, speaking animatedly and using his cane more as a prop for gesturing and pointing than any sort of support device. He looked over her plans and gave several suggestions. Jaina was going to ruminate over before committing to them.

There were still dragons who looked at her askance, but they didn't look on her with hatred. That would suffice. Kalec had had to deal with worse in Dalaran before their grudging acceptance had begun to blossom into true friendships. Jaina hoped she would be able to do the same here.

Coragosa returned a couple hours after lunch. She, in addition to being a master enchanter and alchemist, was one of the last blues who still practiced their methods of adorning empowered tattoo work. Most others had sided with Malygos and had died in the Nexus war, and the few others who remained had dispersed on the winds. A few of the 'Kin maintained the practice as nearly every member of the 'vassal' race as the Elder dragon referred to them, had a set.

"Ah," Senegos said, his eyes tightening as she appeared on the horizon. "Took her long enough. Stormheim isn't that far."

"Was she doing research?" Jaina asked.

"Is that what you younglings call it these days?" Senegos asked, barking a laugh at his own joke. "No, she was there for more personal reasons."

"I thought that experiment failed," Kalec mused.

"Oh, it did," Senegos said, sobering. "It did."

"I believe I am missing something," Jaina spoke up.

"There are..." Kalec trained off. "There are beings who are related to us, in Stormheim."

"The appropriately named 'Storm drakes'," Senegos added. "The Thorignir. They are not our 'Kin nor are they true dragons, blessed by the Titans."

"You recall the story I shared with you when I was under the influence of Tyr's artifact?" Kalec asked.

Jaina nodded. Tyr's artifact had caused Kalec to relive Malygos's life as a protodrake and to see first hand the events which had led to the creation of the Aspects. The Keepers had channelled the power of the Titans into the Aspects and had created the dragon flights out of the existing protodrakes.

"Highkeeper Odyn was opposed to us," Kalec said, his voice pitched low. "But the other Keepers were adamant in their agreement with Tyr. The Titans created the Aspects. Afterwards, Odyn decided to make his own dragons."

"His own?"

"Oh, they're decent enough. Bit boisterous. They get it from their creator, you know." Senegos said. "But the salient point here is that _they_ can still bear nests."

"They can? Isn't that good?"

 

Senegos grunted. "For them. Hasn't done a bit of good for us."

Jaina looked back at Kalec. "This dragon has tried to breed with them I'm guessing." 

Kalec nodded. "They have a gender imbalance we do not, with females making up perhaps a tenth of their population. It is something which concerns their matriarchs. Cora came to me and one of their matriarchs with a proposal. She and one of their proven males would attempt to have a nest. Hopefully they would be compatible and eggs would result. A success might mean we would be able to get around the infertility problem. Their matriarch hoped that our bloodlines would resolve their gender imbalance issue."

"If it was successful, eventually there still wouldn't be true dragons anymore," Jaina pointed out softly.

"What else did we have to lose?" Kalec said.

"This wasn't tried before?" she asked.

Both dragons looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I take it the answer is 'no' then."

"They're... different than we are. Shorter lifespans, less powerful, smaller. They cannot shapeshift. On the whole they are more primal and given to their baser natures. There are significant cultural differences." Senegos said. "When we thought ourselves the masters of the world, it all seemed quite reasonable. And look at where our hubris has gotten us." He shook his head.

"There has been a very strong taboo against the different flights mingling bloodlines," Kalec told her. "Alexstrasza asking for volunteers to try to breed across flight lines was _exceptionally_ controversial."

"And unsuccessful."

"And unsuccessful. I was surprised by Cora's suggestion. Mating with a Thorignir was going even further than mixing with the other Flights. Some have judged her harshly for it."

"Do they judge you?" Jaina asked, pitching her voice for Kalec only. "I'm not even as impressive as one of these drakes."

"Probably but that isn't my problem. It's theirs," he said, eyes flashing hard. "But given the way some dragons reacted, you'd have thought she'd volunteered to be mounted by some beast." Kalec shook his head. Louder he said "I met with the Matriarch she'd been dealing with. I found Thrymjaris to be quite respectable. Again, I believe our pride was in our way," he said, directing the last at Senegos.

"And while I agree that perhaps in some ways we judged them harshly, I do question their allegiances. But that is another discussion." To Jaina he said, "Coragosa has taken her chosen Thorignir as a consort. She still tries for a nest with him. Our healers are quite cross with her, actually. It isn't healthy to force a season off the natural cycle as often as she has been doing, but she won't listen."

"Your opinion of him?" Kalec asked. "Is he treating her properly?"

"I believe so. Aside from letting her cast those ineffective fertility spells every third moon." The old dragon huffed. "Cora has always been one of the most obstinate of my brood, so perhaps I judge him harshly for failing to halt an unstoppable force. I've only met him a few times but he seems to be as besotted with her as she with him. He's a bit loud. Likes to fight and hunt. Strong storm magics. Cares less for intellectual pursuits than I personally would have chosen." Senegos pursed his lips. "Good taste in beer. Could out drink most of the dragons here."

Kalec snorted, smirking.

Senegos waved his cane at Kalec. "Oh, you snort now my young Lord, but you have not met this storm drake of hers."

"Perhaps I shall have to make a point of it if she's named him as consort. Seems like he might be a drake worth getting to know and having more allies here would surely be of benefit."

"Hmm, possible," Senegos said. "Well I shall leave you to it. These old bones are going to soak for a bit."

They bid the elder farewell. Shortly thereafter Coragosa arrived in the glade. She was a large dragon in stature, and was all muscle. She had a more trim figure than the curvy profile of most female dragons. Her horns curled like Tarecgosa's. The most eye catching feature however was the extensive tattoo work on her forelimbs. From wrist to shoulder was covered in intricate scrolling runes and knotwork that reminded Jaina of the Vrykul of Northrend.

Coragosa landed with a thump on the earth. She looked around, spied Kalecgos, and then shifted shape. Jaina had never seen a dragon become a vrykul shieldmaiden before.

"Kalecgos!" She threw her arms wide open in greeting then gave the other dragon a bear hug.

"Hello, Cora. Sorry to pull you away from your mate but Jaina wanted to consult with you about a spell she is doing," he said, wheezing slightly as she managed to lift him off the ground.

"You brought her!" Cora released Kalec only to crush Jaina in a bear hug, nearly smothering her in her surprisingly ample bosom.

Jaina staggered a step as she was released and set back on her feet again, only to have the dragon twirl her around.

"Oh, she's lovely! Strong aura! And- Healing magic?" She paused her manhandling and looked over Jaina's head at Kalecgos.

"An incident with the withered. Jaina protected Mazarin and Astergos while I hunted down the others. Some injuries but none of ours were lost."

Cora looked at her for a long moment, her expression one of surprise before she grinned and hugged Jaina again.

Jaina managed a squeak as her air was cut off.

"Ah, Cora," Kalec gently pried them apart. "I'd rather not have to call the healers over again."

"Oh! Right! My apologies, Lady Spellweaver," Cora said, still cheerfully grinning. "So! How may I help?" She clapped her hands together and looked from one to the other.

Kalec took Jaina's elbow and gestured for Cora to follow. He found a shaded spot and took a seat, gently pulling Jaina down with him. Still dazed from the enthusiastic greeting, she let him lead. She ended up in his lap, her back against his broad chest while Coragosa plopped down across from them. Jaina took another moment to put her thoughts in order and then explained about the spell she wished to attempt and why.

Coragosa's eyes lit up as Jaina explained. Her hands tapped on her thighs as she leaned forward. When Jaina was finished she grinned then looked at Kalec.

"Could this sort of thing work on my consort?"

"I- I don't know. Possibly?"

Cora clapped her hands together. "I'll help you regardless but this would be wonderful! Korthir has often remarked how terribly convenient it would be to walk among the younger races as we do. Something like this would be marvelous! But why me? Because of Kor?"

"Actually, Kalec told me you were skilled in crafting inks and applying empowered tattoo work," Jaina told her. "I was considering the feasibility of one in conjunction with an artifact. Specifically a necklace, and having the two magical circuits meet and interact."

"Brilliant!" Cora said, fingers wiggling in excitement. The wavering fingers became a gesture and a small kit popped into the air, pulled from some storage dimension. Setting the case down, she opened it and began sketching with a graphite stylus. "You came for leywater and leycrystal. Have you given thought to using them as ink components?"

"Actually," Jaina said, smiling back at Kalec who was now grinning as well, "That's why I wanted to speak with you."

"Do you have notes?" Coragosa asked.

"I do," Jaina said, pulling them from her own storage space-time.

"Let's take a look shall we?"

* * *

Coragosa was a bit excitable but she had a deep knowledge of alchemy that Jaina was certain Karlain would find fascinating. Surprisingly, Cora had done tattoo work on many races, including humans, and was learning further from masters among the Thorignir.

She gave Jaina a design framework she believed would be powerful enough and instructions to work out some of the fine details of the spellwork. Cora also approved of the idea of using a back-piece with connecting components near the base of Jaina's neck. The exchange was in some ways even more wonderful than discussing the spell with Senegos. Coragosa was passionate about her areas of craftsmanship and that excitement was contagious. Their discussion lasted until Cora's stomach rumbled audibly and Kalec shooed her off to find something to eat. She only left when Jaina backed him up.

Jaina leaned back against Kalec's chest. He was quite pleased with this part of the day given the soft rumble. Under the shade of the trees in the circle of his arms, having had not one but two incredibly productive conversations, Jaina felt like purring herself. The incident with the withered Suramar exiles had shaken her, but she'd won. The lessons she'd learned from Modera had served her well and in the end, everyone she cared for had lived.

But surviving was not the same as being okay. Today had been frightening.

"Astergos will be okay, won't he? The other whelps?"

"They will be," Kalec said. His kissed the side of her head. "They're frightened but they are with their families and will recover. Mazarin will be a bit longer in recovery but he will. I've increased the security around the area and the others here will continue to be on alert.

"Good," Jaina said. "Kalec?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled the side of her head.

"Astergos is very small for a whelp. He also seemed very young."

Kalec's rumble turned pensive. "He is both." He subtly pointed. "Do you see his mother?" Kalec asked.

Jaina glanced over, trying not to be obvious. "The petit dragon with the curling horns like Tarecgosa?"

"Yes. His father is that dragon in the barding across the way," Kalec said, nudging her in the correct direction with his chin.

Jaina glanced over and saw a small male with dark scales. He was easily half the size of the dragon he was speaking with. "They're smaller than the other adults."

"They're barely adults," Kalec said. "We become able to bear- " he broke off, lips thinning . He recovered and began again. "My people were physically mature enough to bear nests around their first century, give or take a decade. But we didn't start having nests then. As I understand it, it is similar with humans? You are able to have children before it is considered acceptable to do so?"

"Yes. A woman's cycle can start as early as eleven or twelve but it's a crime most places for someone so young to be put in a situation where she's having children," Jaina said.

"Farigos and Astragosa haven't seen their second century yet. It's like if two of the fifteen or sixteen year old humans I teach got married and started a family. Most dragons wait until they're closer to their first millennia."

"I take it their parents didn't approve?" Jaina asked. The young male in barding dismissed his armor in a flash of magic and trotted across to his mate and child. He hadn't yet grown into his paws Jaina noted, but he didn't stumble like a puppy at least. Without his armor he was lanky and lacked the muscle mass that the other adults had. His mate was the same way, her snout still finishing filling out into an adult width out of the narrowness of a drake's head. They greeted one another gently, then Farigos curled up with his mate and began to nuzzle his whelp.

"Their parents didn't know. No one knew. They used the spell to bring her into season and mated because Farigos was going to join the defenses around Wrymrest temple in the final fight with Deathwing. Astra was assigned to guard the whelplands here." Kalec sighed sadly.

"They wanted her to have his children in case he died."

"Yes. They're First to one another. Technically they are adults and technically it was their choice to do so, but there were consequences. The very good reason we don't have children that early is it can hurt the mother to be gravid that young. It is exceptionally demanding and even if she was physically able to carry eggs, they drew on reserves she didn't have yet."

"That's why it's bad for humans as well," Jaina mused, watching the young couple with their offspring out of the corner of her eye.

"Very young fathers don't make the best eggs either. Astergos was the only survivor of a clutch of six. Six is enormous for a dragon as young Astragosa. She was very long in recovery and Farigos thought he might have killed her. She may never grow to be as large as she might have been otherwise. The other five eggs died. Their child is the only one that survived to hatch."

"But they have their son," Jaina said. "Surely that is good?"

"Aster is the youngest dragon in the world," Kalec said with mournful certainty.

Jaina's brows lifted as she turned to watch the little one with his parents. Both were small enough they could easily fit under the lowest branches in their natural forms still. The little family appeared to be happy together but... alone.

"What else is going on?" Jaina asked. "They're sort of... aside from everyone else."

"Many things," Kalec said, sighing. He leaned into Jaina. "Their youth is part of it. It was dangerous and defiant of them to have a nest at all. Older dragons who never had one won't have one now."

"Jealousy. They didn't wait like they were supposed to and they have one of the last children."

Kalec nodded. "And he's not like the others whelps. He doesn't know as much as they do. He's had to be taught things the others know already, right out of the egg. His was kept with all the others but he doesn't have the same knowledge."

"Because his parents were so young?"

"I wondered about that at first but no. It's actually my fault."

"Your fault?" Jaina asked, looking at him.

"Yes." Kalec was watching the young family openly now. "When we discovered we couldn't have nests we went over every part of our lives with critical eyes. The whelps who were born before the Hour of Twilight are typical. Whelps that hatched afterwards are not. The further away from the Hour of Twilight, the younger they are, the less they know, and the more they need to mature and be taught. We think it is related to the loss of our Mantles. Without them, our children aren't born as advanced. It's the same in all the flights."

"Aster seemed like a bright young child to me. Should he be like Wrathion?"

Kalec growled pensively before he answered. "Wrathion has the _opposite_ problem. He knows far too much for his age, even beyond what a dragon whelp should know." Kalec shook his head again. "Eventually Aster will be fine, children can be taught and he is bright, but the other adults don't know how to deal with a whelp who has less inherent knowledge and understanding than they expect. All the whelps hatched after the Hour have that issue to some extent or another. They can learn and they do but it's... their teachers don't know how to teach. Some don't see the point either," Kalec said, voice falling into angry growling.

Jaina turned in his lap and cuddled in closer to him. It was clear the young family was a bit isolated from the other dragons, now. They didn't engage with peers; just one another and their whelp. The two seemed like good parents at least and it was very clear they cared for one another and their child. The adults cuddled together with his wing over her back while the whelp tumbled about their paws chasing leaves and stomping around. Jaina was glad he wasn't cowering in fear given the terrifying events of the day. The little family unit was subtly apart from the other dragons lounging around, the parents on the defensive.

"Seems unfair they're ostracised," Jaina said. "And that the youngest whelps are seen as lesser."

"It is unfair. I come to help teach when I can. Senegos is a big support as our Warden here. He loves teaching as much as my father did. These are our very youngest, Jaina. The last of the last. It's important they know how to _be_ blue dragons."

_Because they would very likely be the_ last _blue dragons._

* * *

Jaina poked her head out of her office when she heard Modera and Spellsong in the hall.

"Don't look so glum, Modera," Spellsong said, smirking at the other mage. "We'll set things up just in time for you to come in for the first operation."

Modera rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion with one hand. "Go on. Break the news to Turanil that you'll be spending Winter Veil in the past in an alternate reality."

"Ha! He'll be annoyed he can't bring half his lab but it gets us both out of visiting his parents so I think he'll be fine. See you at the meeting later," Spellsong retorted. She nodded at Jaina, hefted the scroll cases with the various build orders, and took her leave.

Modera snorted quiet laugh as she stopped in the hall and watched her go. "Thinking I might send the apprentice across when she's done with class and the building is done. She's shaping up well." Modera turned a speculative eye at Jaina.

Jaina returned her look levelly. "I think I have had quite enough practical training in Draenor. Other considerations aside."

"Fair, I suppose," Modera allowed. "Welcome back. Did you need something?"

"Two things. The first was to thank you."

"Well I certainly won't say no thanks and high praise, but what caused this?" Modera asked, crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowed. "What _were_ you up to yesterday?"

Jaina gestured to her office. "Perhaps out of the hall?"

"Oh, well this is interesting," Modera said leading the way. She took a seat in the little sitting area and slouched back, legs crossed. "What trouble did you two get into?"

Jaina laughed as she closed the door behind them and took the seat across from Modera. "My personal project."

"Do tell."

"Kalec and I decided to consult with some of his people."

"Met the family, then?"

Jaina paused to laugh. "Yes, I suppose I did. He was showing me the area and we heard someone being attacked nearby." Jaina watched as Modera's amused expression sobered and she sat forward in her chair. "One of the keepers was out with some of the whelps. They were attacked. He was badly injured. A few of the children were taken."

Modera cursed. "Children? I take it everything was resolved since you are here."

"We fought off the creature attacking them. Kalec went after the whelp who were taken and I got one of the whelps and a very injured keeper to a safe location." She smirked. "The keeper was about the size of that boulder you've been having me lift. And I did have to fight off more of them." She folded her hands together. "I killed the creatures very efficiently."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jaina huffed a small laugh. "That wasn't my intent but maybe it's not a bad idea." She shivered. "Modera they were _eating_ the whelp's magic."

"What manner of creature eats magic? Where were you?"

Jaina licked her lips, glanced at the two large crates on the far side of her office then back at Modera. "I actually don't know how many details Kalec wants me to share. But I, uh, would appreciate your discretion."

"You have it."

"I know what happened to the elves of Suramar. Or at least I know what happens to their exiles," Jaina said, looking up at Modera and meeting her eyes. "They're addicted to magic in a way that far exceeds anything I've seen before. When they can no longer access their source, they wither and become... feral creatures."

"And they hunt the dragons for their magic."

"Sometimes, yes. There was a very large pack. It overwhelmed the guardian. I had to kill a few of them, some came at us from ambush."

"Well done."

"Thank you. The practice at being quick helped. Even carrying heavy things helped." She smirked a little.

Modera grinned back. "Good. You realize that getting into trouble every time you leave the city isn't going to get you out of class."

Jaina laughed quietly.

"There's more to learn after I'm done with the basics."

"You're not going to force me into that too?" She'd intended it to be light but a little bit of bitterness and disappointment crept into her voice. Jaina only partially regretted saying anything.

Modera's eyebrow shot up. "No. And I am sorry for any resentment this current set of classes might have caused but I will not apologize for doing my duty. I will, however, apologize for not doing it sooner."

Jaina held up a hand. "I'm not looking for a fight." She frowned and tried to find the words. She looked back at Modera and took a page from her book; bluntness. "I don't like being ordered to do things right now, as childish as that is." She paused, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair. "Or as good as it might be for me."

Modera leaned forward, her arms on her knees. "Do you need me to back off? For your own head-space? I've pushed because I felt I needed to and because I thought you could take it. But I've been speaking with the Shado-pan trainers and watching them and I don't want to cross a line because of my own enthusiasm." She smiled a little. "I've been taking some lessons too."

"No you don't need to back off. I appreciate all you've done for me. I really do. The training has been good. I like knowing I have the option to tell you to back off, though."

Modera accepted that with a nod.

"And I am grateful I was better equipped for what happened at Karabor and yesterday. And how to deal with it afterwards." She took a breath and let it out, trying to put the images behind her. It had all worked out. She could move past it. 

"Bad fight?"

"No," Jaina said. "Well, the concussion wasn't great- and before you say anything it was healed. It wasn't like Karabor. It was... almost easy. Killing those things. They were animals. They just kept coming."

"You did what you needed to do. And you aren't bad at this. But you could be spectacular."

Jaina winced. "I don't- I don't know I like the idea of being spectacular at violence, Modera. I do not like the person I became when I used it as a tool. I don't want it to be easy." 

"Good."

Jaina looked up.

"I mean it. It's good you're aware of it and it's good you're not an old warhawk like me. But you can do it if you need to. You saved those dragons. You saved lives at Karabor. You even saved Varian at the temple. Light I'd even wager you saved lives setting us against the Horde on Thunder Isle. Imagine what horrors Garrosh could have acquired had he not been opposed."

Jaina let out a breath and nodded. She wasn't as comfortable as she might have been months ago, but part of her acknowledged the wisdom of Modera's words. She rolled her shoulders, trying to release the tension. "Changing the topic, there was something else I wanted to bring up with you before we have the meeting about Everbloom later."

"Does it have to do with the man-sized crates that have appeared on your office floor?" Modera asked.

"It does, indeed. Take a look," Jaina said, rising.

Arching a brow, Modera joined her. With a quick levitation spell, Jaina flipped the lid off one of the boxes.

"Norgannon's balls!" Modera took a step back. Reaching out with her own magic she flipped the lid on the second crate. "Two? Jaina, how in the world? These _are_ leycrystals, aren't they?"

"They are," Jaina confirmed. "After everyone was safe, the blues told me I could take whatever I needed. I took a smaller one for the spell focus I'm building, and I thought these might be useful for the Everbloom outpost project. One for an Eastern Kingdoms terminus and one for Kalimdor," she said, nodding to each in turn.

Modera crouched down between the two crates to examine the crystals more closely. "Light. Jaina. Where did you get these? What did you have to do for them?" She looked back and up at her.

Jaina smiled, but there was a melancholy grip on her heart. "I saved a three year old and his minder from being eaten by some monsters. Got a bump for my troubles. The blue dragons were very thankful."

Modera whistled low as she stood up again. "And you're just giving them to the draenor expedition?"

"That was the intent unless you think it wouldn't help."

"They'll help immeasurably. But Jaina these are worth.... I can't even imagine what they're worth. I'm not trying to dissuade you but, Light, girl."

"As I said, I took what I needed for my projects. A smaller stone for my working and then these. I might even be able to acquire another pair if we get that Ashran site working."

"Another _pair_?" Modera laughed.

"I know," Jaina said, ducking her head. "It's an embarrassment of riches, but I'm not going to abuse my relationship with the dragons for little things. Getting our base on Draenor up and running is important to the other goals I want to achieve. I felt It was worth it and Senegos seemed to approve of the reasons for my request."

"Light. Illsudira and Khadgar are going to have a pair of heart attacks. I might have had one already." She looked from the crystals to Jaina. "The dragons are just sitting on these?"

Jaina held up a placating hand. "They're resources owned by a foreign nation. I don't want anyone going in hunting for more. We can trade and negotiate but I don't want to set off a land-rush. That area is where they have their last small children, Modera. I will not take that from them."

"Fair, fair," Modera said. "Damn." She shook her head grinning. "Don't do anything by halves, do you." Her smile grew wider. " Ilsudira and Khadgar are going to have kittens when they see these."

"Her trip to the Everbloom site went well I take it?" Jaina asked. "I overheard you mention she'd be there over the Winter Veil holiday."

Modera glanced at the time. "Meeting is in another hour. I'd hate to steal her thunder." She levitated the crate lids back into place. "And this way I get to see their reaction to this little Winter Veil gift, too."

Jaina rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. "Fine then. How about an update on the Shado Pan?"

* * *

Khadgar wasn't able to attend the meeting but Illsudira Spellsong nearly did have kittens when she saw the leycrystals Jaina had acquired. Karlain and Anirem weren't too far behind her, but they wouldn't be the ones setting up camp.

Spellsong and a group of architects and volunteers would be venturing across the portal in a matter of days. They expected to have the basic structure up quickly and Archmage Spellsong was looking forward to a 'holiday abroad' on account of unreasonable relatives. once they had the basics up, much of her party would return home for the holiday or migrate to the Lunarfall garrison before returning.

Half the council would remain in Dalaran with Khadgar, Spellsong and Jaina being away. Of the three, Jaina would be the easiest to reach. There were concerns that someone might try something over the holidays but the level of vandalism and disruption hadn't escalated.

Jaina hoped that trend would continue. Maybe once the holiday lull was done, those who were disgruntled will find their annoyance not worth acting on. That'd be an excellent Winter Veil gift.

* * *

Kalec was fidgeting. It had taken her a moment to notice because she'd been engrossed with refining her solution to the question of mass differential in her spell. He'd possibly been fidgeting for a while. His workbench, usually sparse and orderly, was a haphazard mess of books he'd apparently picked up then set down again. The stylus he'd been twirling fell from his fingers and bounced on the table once before he caught it.

"What?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

Jaina set her work down and stretched her arms over her head, her back cracking. "You're fidgeting."

"I'm sorry-"

"Nothing to be sorry about," she said, rising. She brought her stool over and sat across from him, holding out her hands. "What're you thinking?"

Kalec frowned then set his hands in hers. He was silent for a moment before he asked, "You'll stop me from ruining Winterveil, won't you?"

"Ruin-? Why? What do you mean?"

"There appears to be a great deal of importance placed on this holiday by many Humans. There are also a great many stories about someone ruining the holiday somehow. I've never really celebrated it before."

"Oh," she said, hopping off her chair and coming around to hold him.

"Who has been giving you dramas to read? Was it Modera? Khadgar?" she asked. She'd slap them. "You'll be fine. There are no expectations. It's just quiet time without work, time to relax and spend leisure time together."

"I won't ruin it by not knowing the customs?"

"No," she said. "It's not some highly ritual holiday-"

"But there are common things in all the stories I have read and in the research material-"

Jaina silenced him with a kiss. "Kalec," she said, holding his face in her hands, "There are no formal expectations. Well, Varian and Anduin might have some because the Crown hosts a lavish party before everyone goes home to their families. Informally Varian might want an excuse to get out of having to deal with the Nobles, but for you and I? We're on holiday. You could possibly ruin it by, I don't know, summoning an Old God in the middle of opening presents."

He chuckled. "Noted. No invoking old gods during presents, but Varian might like one at the party if it meant he got to fight it rather than hold court."

Jaina grinned. "Precisely! He'd think it was a marvelous gift! But let's hold off."

"Okay," he said. "I just don't want to do something which would cause you hurt or sadness. This is an important Human holiday and I don't want to mess it up."

Jaina laughed gently and wrapped her arms around him. "It's important because of who you spend it with. At least for me that is where the importance lies. How long have you been worrying about this?"

"Not terribly long. It just... Today the students were all talking about it. I realized that for all I know, I'd not done it before personally and academic knowledge doesn't always work out well. I didn't want to see you sad and you've been so happy and looking forward to this."

Jaina tugged his hands. "Let's sit by the heat in the library and sip hot cider and I will answer all your questions."

Kalec settled onto the couch and Jaina slipped off her shoes then curled up beside him, tucking her legs under her.

"For all everyone gets excited to celebrate Winterveil it is a fairly casual holiday. .When you're younger it means presents under the tree, delivered by Greatfather Winter. When you're older it's about putting those gifts there for loved ones to open."

"He stops putting gifts under the tree for you when you reach the age of maturity?"

Jaina blinked. "No. He never put the gifts there."

"But you just said he did when you were a child? And how does he cover every tree and every child on Azeroth? Is he an Ancient? Does he work with the Bronze flight?"

Jaina giggled. "No! No, okay," she set her mug down. "Greatfather winter isn't real, or if he was, he isn't anymore. He's more... the personification of the season. When you're young part of the magic is asking for presents and having them appear under the tree. It's actually your parents getting them for you."

Kalec frowned. "Why does getting presents from a mythical being make it a more magical experience than receiving them from your parents?"

"I-" Jaina paused then laughed. "I've never really considered it before. I grew up with the tradition so it was just... there." She pursed her lips and gave critical thought to it. "When I was younger it- Most children believe in him. If you're good, you'll get good presents."

"So it is a tactic to ensure proper behavior of young ones during the holiday?"

"Eh," Jaina tilted her hand side to side in a so-so gesture. "Perhaps a bit. I believed when I was young. I felt for certain I had even witnessed him one night. I don't know if it was a dream or if I just spotted my father," Jaina said, thinking back to her childhood. "I was convinced. Why would my parents lie to me?"

"It seems awfully disingenuous," Kalec said. "I assumed there was an actual being involved. Why would there be a collective parental conspiracy otherwise?"

Jaina laughed. "It does seem like that looking at it from the outside, I suppose." She settled in against his side. "I cried when I learned the truth."

"See? That seems wrong. Unless it is perhaps a lesson in how reality is not always kind? Or what it seems? That people lie?"

"No, nothing like that, Kalec." She sighed, a sad smile tugging her lips. "I laid a trap you see. I set thread where I expected him to come in, by the windows and the doors. I didn't tell anyone and thought myself so clever. I hung little bells and positioned some books so they would fall and make noise. Not one noticed."

"It didn't go off?"

"The trap went off, just when my father was walking out of the greatroom, not into it. I came running and found my father clearing up the mess I'd made, bells still jingling around his boots. The thread on the windows was still there, unbroken. And there were presents under the tree. And in that moment I knew it had all been a lie, that my parents had purposefully lied to me and it wasn't real. That magic wasn't real."

Kalec growled. "That seems cruel."

"It was to me," Jaina said. "I cried and woke mother. Father put the pieces together and they sat down with me before the fire until I stopped sobbing and might listen. And mother told me what my grandmother and grandfather had told her. That the spirit of Greatfather Winter was in all of us, that it was about giving gifts without expectation of anything in return and doing good for the sake of doing good. As good as it was to get those presents, it was even better to give them out generously and watch them being opened. Now that I knew the true meaning of Greatfather Winter, it was time for me to take part, too." She smiled at the memory.

"I still got gifts but I knew they were from my parents and it became a sort of shared secret. It was nice being on the other side for my younger cousins and the younger children in the Keep. Derek and I got to pick out things for the local orphanage and _be_ greatfather winter to dozens of kids our age or younger and it was just as lovely as my mother told me. I remembered how magical it felt to be on the receiving end, it was fun helping my parents keep what was a clearly a very important secret tradition, and because it was genuinely nice to make people happy."

"It seems more complicated than it needs to be."

Jaina laughed again. "It is."

"Does Anduin know?"

"Oh, Light, I would hope so! Most kids figure it out between seven and nine. I would say that if any young child comes up and talks about it, don't tell them otherwise."

"I should lie?"

"Play pretend. Don't dragons play pretend when they are young?"

"We do," Kalec said after a long moment. "We did." His melancholy turned into a chuckle then into a full belly laugh.

"Good memory?" 

"Mm," he said, kissing her temple. "When I was very young, perhaps I was Anduin's age, so still very small and still very young, my agemates and I would romp around in the snow. Malygos was not very present. He was mostly a semi-comatose presence, but we all knew the stories of before the War when the black flight turned." Kalec cleared his throat. "One of the popular games was Aspect. Someone would claim to be the Aspect and order everyone around with very important sounding jobs and we would fight imaginary black dragons and demons and all manner of monsters. Often our older siblings or minders would play with us and allow themselves to be ordered around."

Jaina laughed with him, picturing a very tiny Kalecgos ordering much bigger dragons around.

"Kyri was very kind and took my orders very seriously," Kalec said with mock gravity. "So when Tarecgosa decided she was Aspect and everyone had to listen to her, I bowed and scraped like the rest." He sighed, long. "And then I became Aspect in truth. I haven't thought about those days in quite some time."

"That's part of the holiday. Remembering the good times you had together with friends and family." She ran her finger around the rim of her mug. "That's why last year was so awful. Anduin and Varian tried valiantly but I was not in a mindset to be helped."

"This year you are."

"This year I am," she agreed. She smiled up at him. "And I think it'll be fun to show you all the strange human traditions."

"I don't know I'll understand all of them but I promise to at least try. And I solemnly swear to leave no baked good unsampled."

Jaina laughed.

* * *

It was huge.

Jaina sat back on her heels and looked at the oversized parchment on the floor. She'd stripped down and then used magic to draw an outline on the paper to get a sense of how much space she had to work with. She'd put a tunic back on and then had gone to work drawing out how the circles and runes and glyphs would fit together in their final configuration based on her notes.

When she'd been resolving the parts of the spell she'd realized it was becoming... large. Working small on a tattoo was hard she'd been told, so Jaina had had to change her idea of having the linework done on a micro scale. Drawing it out on paper was something she needed to do anyway, but seeing it, finally complete, was something else. Even written on paper with graphite she could feel the buzz of potential power.

The powerhouse of the spellwork was a circle at the base of her neck and extending down her spine between her shoulder blades. The runes were draconic mixed with the ones the younger races used - fitting for the purpose of the spell. Powerlines would be drawn down her back, along her spine, with additional circles and runes placed at regular intervals, their lines and sigils radiating out to her sides. The final rune would rest at the base of her spine. She had to admit she was pleased with how the structure on her shoulders looked. With the flowing powerlines and where the circles and their associated runes needed to be placed there was the suggestion of wings. It was intentional, the design drafted by her draconic collaborators, Kalec and Cora. They were the winged creatures here and it somehow felt right to give this part over to them. The lines themselves had voids which would make their own patterns and within the runes were smaller details done in patterns which would direct the flows of energy further. The details inside the runes was another reason the size had to be larger that she'd originally anticipated.

The metal of the necklace would rest on the glyphs and circles as well as on the bands of ink that would wind around her neck. From the front she would look like she had a line of blue ink the width of her little finger curl around her neck on either side then run straight down for two inches rather than meeting in the front. When she wore the intended jewelry the metal would interface and cover the design. Without it, the lines would show up boldly against her skin. And whenever anyone saw her bare back, the ink would stand out in lines of varying weight and shape, each component part of the spell in its very structure and presentation.

From far away, it would look as if she'd had a abstract depiction of a dragon painted there. She kinda liked the idea.

It was... done. Barring unforeseen edits, the design was done. Cora had compiled the formula for the associated ink and Jaina had sent one of the Leycrystals to be cut to her precise specifications. The artisan commissioned to create the metal of her necklace had work underway. She would be checking the forging just before Winter Veil and the crystal would be finished then as well. Which just left completing this part. 

Jaina was still committed to this course of action but the reality of coming to the end felt weighty. She'd honestly expected the process to take longer but it hadn't. Certainly parts had been tricky and gathering the materials could have delayed her for months if not a year or more. She'd been so focused on achieving this goal, suddenly finding herself at the abrupt end had her heart racing.

Once the tattoo was laid down, it would be there forever in stark, bold contrast to her pale skin. Once it was used she'd be changed on the inside as well. And she'd learn more, but it wasn't something she'd have contemplated a year ago, or even six months ago when life was far more lonely and bleak.

Her relationships would probably change again. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but with so much change Jaina was a bit leery of more as she stood at the edge of another big one. She looked forward to understanding Kalec better and hopefully finding more friends among his people. But would others change their views of her because she had changed? Kalec was worth it and she had to believe they were worth it together. But as much as he'd been a safe, steady place for her when so much else was changing, this was a large disruption. Jaina was looking forward to discovering more but it was a bit daunting. 

And physically it was going to hurt. Coragosa had told her it would probably take a several hours to apply. Due to the nature of the ink, she had to make it all and apply it in one session. After that Jaina couldn't touch it with magic for at least a week - and that included any form of healing. Herbal poultices and salves she could use, but no magic.

She heard Kalec's soft steps at the doorway. "It's bigger than I expected it would be," she said.

"Too big?" He took a seat on the ground beside her. He smelled of the dinner he was cooking. Jaina's stomach rumbled and she realized she'd not eaten in some time, instead becoming engrossed in her work.

"No," she answered. "Not for this. Not for us. I was just thinking it is going to hurt and be a bit of an annoyance while it heals. No magic."

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that maybe I should do the final check and get this part done over Winter Veil. Or at least the bulk of it. Varian and Anduin won't mind if I laze about and read books."

"If you do it just before the holiday you'll have that week to heal up and then the rest of the holiday to maybe do the spell?" Kalec offered.

He sounded excited. She was too but there was that little undercurrent of fear.

"I could, couldn't I?" she asked, mostly to herself. Trying the spell out over the end of her holiday would mean she'd have free time to devote to it. She nudged him with her shoulder. "Mind asking Cora if she has some time free?"

* * *

"I've been doing research!" Coragosa enthused after giving Jaina a bone-crushing hug. Kalec was her next target. 

Jaina decided to take a seat before she fell down. "On?" Jaina asked and she looked around. 

The cave Cora had taken would have been slightly snug for Kalec, but for the relatively smaller Coragosa it was roomy enough. Part of the ceiling had broken at some point and a cascade of vines hung into the space. A shielding spell would easily take care of rain or inclement weather and it provided some natural light. Charged crystals illuminated the area in appropriate locations where daylight was weak. There was an alcove in the back. It contained Coragosa's workshop and was filled with human-sized storage units, alchemical stills and burners. There was a workbench sized for high elf, which had been put on risers to accommodate her, apparently new, preference to run around as a vrykul. Something was boiling in a pot.

"Humans! I wanted to make sure what I was planning wouldn't accidentally poison you, Jaina."

Kalec made a strangled noise. 

Cora elbowed him in the gut. "Not too worry, I asked a red I'm friends with just to check for certain. He agreed the plan was sound and non-toxic."

"You had doubts?" Kalec asked.

"No, but it never hurts to double check with an independant source," Cora said as she went to check on the bubbling substances in her little lab. "This is just about ready. Fortunately I don't have to take your scales off to do this; we can get right to the pigment. There is the matter of the final ingredients." Coragosa stepped to the side and transformed into her natural shape. 

"You don't mind giving up your scales?" Jaina asked.

"Not at all," Cora said as she sat on her haunches. The tips of her claws glowed softly as she manipulated a scale on her flank. "They'll grow back soon enough and Kalec isn't suitable as a volunteer due to his unfortunate condition."

"Huh?" Kalec frowned.

"You're male, dear," Jaina said, patting his shoulder. 

Kalec rolled his eyes at them both then leaned in close to Jaina's ear. "You like my maleness. You were rather vocally enjoying it just last night in fact." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Jaina swatted him, but she was laughing. "Behave."

"You like it when I don't." He continued to grin.

"How much hair do you need?" Jaina asked Coragosa, though she was still looking at Kalec. Her cheeks were unfortunately heating. Her lover grinned more broadly when he saw her blush which only made her blush harder - and maybe kiss away the smirk.

"Oh, I'll need only a little bit but you'll need to pull it from the root, remember."

Jaina winced. "Yes." She sighed and began pulling out hair as instructed, a few at a time, from the back of her neck. A more sober Kalecgos followed Jaina as she walked to Cora's lab area. Coragosa resumed her vrykul shape and brought her scales over. There were three in the stone dish and like Jaina's hair, freshly plucked. One was the size of Jaina's palm but the other two were smaller.

Cora eyed her bubbling brew critically then took the hair from Jaina and added it to the mixture. The cloying scent turned to that of burnt hair for an unfortunate minute before the smell passed. The mixture was no longer a bubbling pink but had gone pale pink. Cora then added in some additional pre-measured ingredients and the mixture became a matte black color. 

"There's a table over there," Cora said pointing. "Strip down and make yourself comfy. Conjure any padding you want, doesn't matter to me. You'll be here for a few hours, though. I need to break and crush my scales and that will take a moment."

As she spoke she lifted the first scale with magic. It was suspended in a bubble. There were a series of muted bangs and some flashes inside the bubble. When Cora's spell was done, the scale had been reduced to fragments. She repeated the spell and the scale was reduced even more finely.

Jaina watched in fascination. She started when Kalec gently touched her waist. "I can teach you that spell later."

"I'm surprised dragons have such a thing."

"Actually that's a standard spell used for grinding things. I use it for spices."

Jaina chuckled as she found the table Cora had indicated. It was in a well lit part of the cave. It was sturdy wood construction naturally sized for a vrykul. It also looked hard and unyielding. She conjured a few blankets and some pillows then set them on top. 

Jaina put up her hair into a high tail then stripped off her top, holding the bundle in front of her to preserve some sense of modesty for herself if no one else, and to keep a bit of the chill in the cave warded off. The table was tall which proved to be an unexpected obstacle until Kalec gently turned her then lifted her up.

Jaina leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Need anything from me?" he asked, voice low.

"Stay and watch it's going well? Keep me from being bored?"

He laughed as she passed the bundle of clothing to him and settled on her front.

"It's a bit cold in here."

Kalec found one of the little heating crystals the blues used and activated it. He conjured a tall chair and took a seat near her head. He leaned down. "You know, this table is a rather intriguing height."

Jaina barked out a loud laugh at the comment then stifled her giggles with a hand. "Kalec!" she protested, scandalised.

"What? I'm distracting you," he said. He leaned closer again. "But I'm not wrong. We do need a dining room table, don't we?"

Jaina giggled. She grabbed his hand and tucked it under her cheek. "This would not be a good dining room table. Besides, the bed is more comfy."

"Right!" Cora said as she came over. "I've given my attack plan a great deal of thought. I'll set the pattern guidelines, do your back and then have you sit up so I can do the work around your neck. We'll probably take a break for some food at some point of if you feel sick or lightheaded. Or if my back starts hurting or something. You brought the healer-approved non-magical salve?" 

"Kalec has it." 

"We had to make a quick trip to Stormwind to find enough that was entirely herbal and which didn't have latent magic," Kalec added.

Coragosa slathered Jaina's back in a magically inert salve then used a specially prepared transfer paper to apply a copy of the lines to Jaina's body. Jaina had to sit up for that part and the air of the cave hit the moist salve on her back, making her shiver. Kalec took the opportunity to shamelessly look at her bare chest. He wagged his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh too hard and mess up Cora's work.

Once the lines were down, Kalec and Cora checked them for errors. They didn't find any but Jaina was grateful they looked. She was back on her stomach again.

Cora brought out her needles and Jaina felt the familiar sensation of a cleansing spell pass over them. Instead of a machine, Cora slipped a bracelet with dangling chains over her right hand. The chains were connected to a set of rings with gems on them. Cora slipped the rings over her fingers. At the end of the chains were caps which fit over the ends of her fingers but which left the pads exposed. Smaller gems were inset into these caps as well. The gemstones blazed to life and she picked up one of the needles with magic alone, holding it near her hand.

"Time to test this out quickly. Ankle still okay?"

"Ankle?" Kalec asked.

"Yes it is. Just keep it small whatever you do," Jaina told Cora. She turned her head to look at Kalec on the other side of the table. "She needs a test spot for her machine as well as the ink."

"You're getting a circle. Maybe you can use it for something," Cora said. "And you also get to see if you can stand the feeling."

The needle in her magic began to vibrate in the field. She dipped it into the ink pot then moved it to Jaina's skin. Jaina gritted her teeth and tried not to jump, expecting the pain. It hurt when it came but she could endure it as Cora made a small circle on Jaina's ankle. The buzzing needle stopped vibrating as she wiped away the excess blood and ink and inspected her work.

"Not too bad?"

"No."

"No reaction so I think we can proceed."

Jaina nodded. "Okay."

Cora gently tilted Jaina's head so she was more or less facedown and her neck was straight, and then dove into the work.

It was at once better than she expected it to be and also worse. Cora started on her upper back, right on her neck over the spine. The needle, and it was a bit of a misnomer as the metal had multiple prongs, hit areas with little in the way of padding under. Her father had told her it felt like a bee sting when she'd asked as a child. It didn't feel like that to Jaina. It felt like a very rough, sharp instrument was being dragged across her skin; which was exactly what was going on. When Core went over the lines again it actually felt better than when she was going over new skin. 

"Try not to think about the pain," Cora suggested. "Focus on something else."

Jaina grunted in reply and tried to focus on the cave, or the sounds that weren't the buzzing needle moving so quickly it made a sound. The spell Coragosa was using was fascinating. Jaina focused in on that. The 'glove' was a focusing apparatus. The dragon used it to help her manipulate the terribly small needle and regulate the flow of power so that it was very consistent without her needing to pay much attention to it. Jaina supposed that allowed her to focus on other things, like where she was actually drawing the marks rather than the up and down motion.

Focusing on the magic helped.

"The spell is interesting," Jaina said. "Humans use little machines."

"I've seen 'em. Used a few actually. They're a fairly recent development."

"Recent?"

"Mm, well, relatively speaking. They learned it from the quel'dorei, who continued to use arcane magics back from when they were the kaldorei. Modern kaldorei use manual tapping. Takes a while but when you're an immortal, I suppose you have the time." Coragosa chuckled to herself.

"I see," Jaina said, unsure what else to say.

"The Vrykul use the tapping methods, though they have enough arcane mages they could run a motor if they wanted. Their inks are effective if primitive. Surprisingly few empowered runes on them. Mostly they wear them to commemorate battles won."

"That was why father got his," Jaina said.

"Oh?"

Jaina sighed, heart aching for lost family. "I'm Kul Tiran. Have you been there? Heard of it?"

"Beyond being aware it was one of the human kingdoms, not really."

"We're a nation of sailors. I think I learned to swim before I learned to walk. Once I could walk I could sail. My father-" she trailed off, swallowing back the ache. "My father was Lord Admiral, but he was a sailor and it's traditional for them to mark themselves like that. Mother's name was over his heart on his chest. Derek and my names were on his shoulder. He'd won several naval battles. They were on his skin as well." She sighed. "He thought they'd bring him luck."

"So he might approve of this then?" Cora asked, cheerfully.

Jaina laughed ruefully and squeezed Kalec's fingers. He squeezed back. "That is debateable. He would not approve of Kalec at all."

"Didn't like dragons?"

"My older brother died fighting dragonmaw orcs, so no."

"Well the reds were slaves!"

"That wasn't well understood and I don't know my father would have cared for that detail." Jaina winced as the needles went over her spine again. "I don't mean to be rude but could we change the topic? I'm curious about how you met your current consort?"

Coragosa happily chatted about her thorignir consort until they decided to take a break for lunch. By then Jaina was hardly feeling the initial pain of the needles. It still hurt but there was also an odd rush offsetting the pain. Cora had to continue reminding her to relax and the tension Jaina was putting herself under was exhausting.

The process was done by early evening. Cora and Kalec checked over the work and pronounced it complete. Jaina felt ragged and wretched but also oddly euphoric now that the process was done. She could feel the latent buzz of power in the design on her back, stronger than it had been just on paper. It wanted to hold energy but she couldn't do that until it was a bit more healed.

Cora wrapped her back and gave her instructions not to touch it for at least six hours or at most a day. Then she showed Kalec how he was to apply the salve without rubbing and disturbing the healing wounds. Jaina put a loose top over the bandages, wincing as her back flexed and skin pulled.

"Sleep on your front. It will need air to heal. No magic into it for a week."

"I remember," Jaina said, sagging against Kalec's side. The rush and euphoria was quickly fading away.

"Contact me if you start to have any sort of reaction. Not, wait, go see a healer and then send Kalec for me and we;ll sort it out. But we've been doing this for hours now and that little circle looks fine. I've been keeping an eye on it. No swimming. No baths; showers only. Don't pick it apart or you could lift the ink out."

Jaina nodded.

Cora chuckled and poked Kalec's shoulder. "Take her home, get her fed. She'll probably want to sleep."

"I think she's half asleep now," Kalec said.

"Here's the rest of the ink I used." Cora handed him a stoppered jar. "It will keep for a long time. If I need to do any touch ups bring it with you."

"Thank you," Jaina said.

"Thank you! This is fascinating experiment and if it works on you then my mate might get to do the reverse."

"We'll let you know how it goes," Kalec said, helping Jaina down from her perch on the table.

Jaina didn't quite remember the trip back to Dalaran. One moment she was in the cave and the next she was in their library. Kalec helped her to lie down on the wide, backless divan they'd bought. Kalec left her with a kiss and a book and went to make dinner. She found a relatively comfy spot and dozed by the healing element rather than read.

The smell of food woke Jaina up a bit some time later. She sat up and the pain was better than it had been before, but her body ached from being tense.

"Feeling okay? Itching yet?"

"Itching?"

Kalec kissed her forehead. "Itching."

Jaina groaned. "That smells good. What is it?"

"Something that always makes me feel better when I'm feeling out of it.Try it?" he held out a bit of meat on a fork. Jaina recognized the bacon and suspected the other meat might be chicken.

Jaina eyed him but ate the bite. It was good but tasted almost fishy. "What is that."

"Mushroom stuffed, bacon wrapped penguin."

Jaina blinked at him. "Penguin. Huh. Kinda fishy."

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

"It's different," she said indicating he should give her more. She ate another bite. "Think I like it, though."

Kalec smiled. "I also got dessert."

"Cupcakes?" Jaian asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kalec snorted a laugh and kissed her nose. "Close. I convinced Aimee to make a small spiced chocolate cake."

"Gonna feed that to me too?"

"There's an idea," Kalec mused, picking up on the suggestive undertones. "I didn't think you'd be feeling up for anything athletic tonight."

"Mmm truthfully no, nothing athletic. But it would be nice to be close."

"Therapeutic cuddling?"

"Yes, please," she said sighing as she relaxed further into her pillows.

Kalec laughed quietly. He put a light blanket over her shoulders then went to get dessert. Jaina was asleep before he returned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterveil in Stormwind Part 1. In which Jaina and Kalec attend a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter contains a brief NSFW scene.
> 
> MANY huuuuge thanks to my Beta Jthorsten who has been putting up with my flailing and babble for a year now. <3 Any additional mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and thank you to Thesseli, VividVert, MyShoesAreEnPointe, Kalla_Moonshado and Tanadin and Harriet_Adams2 who left comments later chapter! thank you thank you thank you comments keep me going. I am so glad you all are enjoying this work.

Jaina woke up and stretched.

She regretted that immediately. Her back ached as if she'd been burned. Whining she turned her face back into the pillows. "Ow."

"Good morning," Kalec said. He was sitting on his side of the bed, reading. He set the book aside and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Time is it?"

"Later than you usually get up. But you're on vacation."

"Mmm. Sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be."

"How'd I- You moved me here?"

"I did. And I even saved you some dessert."

"Thank you." Jaina breathed in then sighed out deeply. She sank into the bedding and stretched out a hand to Kalec, winding her fingers through his. 

"When are we expected in Stormwind?" he asked.

"Sometime before dinner." She squeezed his fingers. "Don't worry about the holiday traditions. Just enjoy yourself."

Kalec kissed her temple. "I get to spend time with you. How could I not? Do you want to take the wrap off?"

"I should," Jaina said, sitting up. "And I want a shower. Help me with the bandages?"

Kalec carefully helped her remove the bandages. There was a little blood, fluid and ink from the healing wound but the bandages didn't stick. Jaina put her hair up. She conjured a hand mirror so she could look at her back in the reflection of the big standing mirror by her wardrobe.

The ink had ended up being a black color and it stood out starkly against her skin. Either because of the healing or the materials it was somewhat shiny. The skin around it was red and irritated. It was still sore but that was hardly surprising less than a day after it had been applied. Jaina hoped the shower would be soothing rather than painful.

It was huge, but it was also quite pretty. At least she thought so. She smirked to herself, heart aching just a bit. Her father had worn many tattoos, but he'd likely have minded her reasons for this one.

She sighed, setting the mirror down. He was dead and she was not. And Jaina had to move forward.

"Regrets?" Kalec asked, brow furrowed.

"No! No, not at all. I was just thinking about my father. He would not approve of the reasons, or the purpose of this. Or you." She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But he's not here and I can't wait to go flying with you."

Kalec reached around to hold her but stopped, mindful of her healing back. His hands hovered uncertainly around her sides and hips. Eventually he put them on her rear with a small smirk.

Jaina laughed and hugged him tighter. "I need a shower. Help me when I'm out?"

He kissed her upturned face. "Yep."

The hot water stung when it was directly on her back but the steam when she turned her back away was very nice. The heat helped relax the last of the tension out of her body. Clean and refreshed she went into the bedroom, her long hair wrapped in a towel. Another towel was loosely wrapped around her body.

Kalec helped by taking her hair down and running a drying spell through it. She twisted it up into a bun and lay on her stomach on the freshly made bed. His gentle fingers put a thin layer of salve over the lines. Jaina shivered as his fingers stroked over the back. He kissed behind her ear.

"Hurts?"

"No. My back feels like I have a bad sunburn. The salve helps."

"Must be me then," he said, chuckling as she shivered again. "I want to follow the lines," he admitted. He kissed her ear again. "Maybe in a week when it's a bit more healed."

"This feels very nice," Jaina said, letting her head drop. His hands were warm and the salve tingled when it went on then settled into a soothing, cooling sensation. He was being very careful with her and it felt nice to be cared for. She smiled to herself and relaxed into the bedding further. She had a break now; time to herself. There were many things to do, but with so many people absent for the holidays there was very little need to worry over them. Jaina sighed and relaxed further under Kalec's gentle hands, beginning to doze off. Kalec climbing off the bed roused her.

He brought over a plate with an exceptionally large piece of cake.

"Breakfast?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He grinned gleefully as he sat on the bed. He cut a bite sized piece off with the fork then held it out for her to eat. Jaina laughed, she most certainly did _not_ giggle like a girl with her first crush. The cake was wonderfully rich and had just a hint of spice and heat.

"Do you have class?" she asked between bites. She conjured something to drink.

"Modera cancelled it since so many said they would be gone, but we're going to hold office hours. Well, hour. What do you have to do?" He ate some of the cake.

"A very brief meeting this afternoon. We're sending out the Everbloom plan summary to Stormwind and Orgrimmar so Varian and Vol'jin can consider the proposed portal termini over the holiday." She was a bit nervous about that. If they didn't approve they had devised a few backup locations on either continent. "Later I need to pick up the new dress." He fed her the last bite of the cake.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it. You're certain I don't need something fancier?"

"You're fine," she said, patting his knee. She glanced at the time. "Hmm. I should make myself presentable before I go out." 

* * *

There were flurries in Stormwind when they arrived in the mage quarter, and snow already on the ground. The coastal city didn't get as much snow as other places in the kingdom but during winter there was always some accumulation. Perhaps the early snows they were experiencing in Dalaran were a harbinger of an especially cold and snowy winter.

Winter in Boralus had always been harsh. There was more ice than snow and the winter storms could crop a sail as easily as a kodo eating grass. Theramore had experienced a milder version of the winter tempests due to it's more southern climate. Jaina pursed her lips, thinking of the new residents of the island. She'd assured they were well provisioned and warm. The remains of the stone walls were study enough they could keep away some of the wind chill off the sea and the druids and green dragons would certainly make sure the tree was well cared for. The foundation for the new inn had been laid according to her last report but, everyone was still living in cozy yurts until it was completed.

Jaina shook herself. She'd made arrangements and given support; everyone there would have a fine dinner and the children would find plenty of gifts come Winter Veil morning. She would check in later in the week and if something went awry earlier she was easy to find. Jaina returned her attention to the present and her companion.

Snow had been cleared from the streets of Stormwind and children played in the large piles, throwing snowballs at once another. Nearly every door had a wreath and most windows had candles or other lights burning on the sills. The air was rich with the smell of snow melting on wool, cinnamon and nutmeg, pine and burning fires. They passed the newly planted park. The bushes had been bundled up with burlap for the duration of the winter season and a few inches of snow rested on top making them look like very strange plants.

Kalec turned to look at everything; paying very close attention to even the smallest details. Jaina laughed and tugged on his sleeve.

"Relax," she advised.

He dipped his head. "I've seen it all but I haven't participated."

She patted his arm as they walked up the steps to the Keep. "I told you, it's mostly surprising people with thoughtful gifts and sitting by the fire playing games or eating sweets or reading. I'll probably go riding with Anduin. He mentioned that and seemed keen on it. Would you mind?"

"I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself with for a few hours." He tugged on their joined hands. "Jaina, don't worry so much about me you don't have a fun time. You spend enough time and energy worrying about Dalaran, I refuse to add to it."

"You refuse!"

"I do!" he said, tossing his hair and lifting his chin in a magnificent pose.

Jaina snorted a laugh. "Come on," she said, tugging his hand.

Varian's staff showed them to their room with quick efficiency but they were intercepted by both Anduin and Varian halfway there.

"Jaina! Kalec! Welcome!" Anduin said, coming over to give Jaina a welcoming hug. Jaina deftly avoided the potentially painful greeting by giving him one instead and pinning his arms to his sides. She smiled and held him at arm's length by his shoulders.

"You're as tall as I am. Keep that up and you'll be taller than Varian by this time next year," she told him.

Anduin ducked his head and rolled his eyes, cheeks pinking just a bit.

She didn't account for Varian being in a friendly mood.

"Good to see you both," Varian said, clapping a hand on Kalec and Jaina's backs.

The sudden pain was searing. Jaina went ridged and stifled a small scream.

"What?" Varian backed off. 

Anduin looked alarmed. "Jaina?"

Jaina felt the blousy top she wore sticking to her back. She held still so the fabric wouldn't pull away and damage anything. Every breath made the cloth shift over the sensitive, healing skin, hurting it further. Her skin was on fire.

"What happened?" Anduin asked.

"It was just a friendly greeting," Varian said, sounding bewildered as well.

"If you're hurt let me help," Anduin said, lifting a hand, gently glowing with the Light.

"No," Jaina said, lifting a warding hand and stepping away. That made the pain worse. Jaina winced.

"She'll be fine," Kalec said, trying to interpose himself between the Wrynns and Jaina.

"I can help," Anduin said, trying to duck around. "It would hardly take a second."  
"I'll be fine," Jaina said.  
"It's really no trouble," Anduin insisted.  
"Jaina are you okay?" Varian asked.  
"She'll be fine just let her have some space," Kalec said.  
"It was just a friendly pat on the back. Is something wrong?" Varian asked.  
"What did you do, Father?"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"You had to have done something, she went white as a sheet."

Anduin reached out for her again, dodging Kalec.

Jaina put up a barrier spell. "Just a moment, _please_. Please."

The Wrynns fell into a pensive silence.

"Let me see," Kalec asked. Jaina dropped her barrier and Kalec's gentle hands removed her heavy overcoat.

"I got a tattoo yesterday," Jaina explained. "On my back. It's intended to be an empowered working. I can't use magic to heal it for at least a week." She winced as Kalec gently loosened the fabric of her blouse.

"Why not?" Anduin asked, scandalized or perhaps affronted there was not something he could do.

"Ah," Varian said. He put a hand on Anduin's shoulder. "Magic, even healing magic, in the first week of something like that will mess it up." He arched an inquisitive brow at Jaina. 

She merely smiled back politely, but said nothing more. It was private. 

Varian bowed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," Jaina said. The searing sensation was fading, finally.

"Are you certain I can't do anything?" Anduin asked, frowning.

Jaina smiled. "In a week I might take you up on it."

"Your rooms are this way." Varian took the lead and opened the door for them. "We'll let you get settled," he said. "I'm told dinner is in an hour if you're up to joining us."

"Of course," Jaina answered for them both.

Varian herded Anduin away. Though Varian also looked curious, he did not push the issue. 

Kalec closed the door behind them. "Are you okay?"

"I think the surprise was part of the pain. I avoided Anduin but didn't expect Varian." She grimaced as she pulled off her blouse. "Varian was being friendly for once, and I hate to complain, but the man doesn't know his own strength." The soft top had taken up both ink and blood in the shape of the lines on her back. She twisted her lips and ran a cleaning spell over the fabric.

Kalec summoned their luggage then found the jar of salve she'd been using. Jaina sighed as he put more of it on her back, soothing away the last of the pain. 

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Jaina sighed, looking around.

I think if I can just put aside some of these worries I shall be very happy while I am enjoying the winter holiday."

"Good."

She stepped back and put her top back on. Kalec made a mournful sound. She smirked back at him then turned him around and pushed him at the luggage. "Go unpack."  
Dinner was held in Varian's private quarters and was a casual affair. He quietly apologized again when they arrived and she reassured him it wasn't an issue.

"We're hosting a ball tomorrow," Anduin said. "I don't know if Father has mentioned it but you're both welcome to attend."

"Varian did mention it," Jaina said. "We're planning on attending."

"Good!" Varian said, much cheered. He pointed his fork at Jaina. "When I want to throttle the Nobles I can find you and talk about Dalaran instead."

"Father you and aunt Jaina are not hiding away and leaving me to deal with the nobles," Anduin said, giving his father an impressive annoyed look.

Varian just grinned. "Would I do that?" He didn't even attempt to look innocent. 

Jaina hid a snicker behind one hand at the exchange.

"Last year you did. And when Jaina left you had a 'very important meeting' with Genn Greymane." Anduin said, making quotes with his fingers. "The year before you snuck off to go drink with Genn. And the year before."

"It was a very important meeting," Varian argued as he cut his roast. "Genn had a bottle of very nice whiskey he needed to finish. It was serving the greater good of maintaining proper alliances," Varian replied loftily. He daintily stabbed a piece of meat and ate it, offering his son a placid look.

Anduin rolled his eyes. "Aunt Jaina please don't let him abandon me."

Jaina laughed. "I can't make any promises."

Anduin's sigh was very put-upon. He shook his head. "Speaking of Genn, are the Greymane's coming? Wyll and some of the staff appeared to be uncertain."

Varian's expression darkened. "He's pouting because I didn't agree with him on an issue. I don't know what he might be thinking."

"This is about me, isn't it," Jaina said.

"No, it's not about you. He expected me to be angry with Dalaran and wanted to raise a fuss about it. I didn't agree." Varain waved a hand. "Your presence here over the holiday wouldn't change his attitude either way." Looking over at Anduin he said, "Last I heard Mia wished to know what the schedule was, so they might show up or they might not."

Anduin frowned but nodded.

"Changing the topic," Varian said, "A very interesting proposal landed on my desk this afternoon for me to consider over the holiday. I know it's talking shop, but what can you tell me about the Everbloom project?

"Everbloom? What's that?" Anduin asked.

"I'd wondered if you'd get around to reading that quickly or not," Jaina said. Smiling at Anduin she said, "It's an outpost we've been planning and have just begun building on the alternate Draenor. The Kirin Tor intends for it to be a staging area close to where the Iron Horde has a massive manufacturing and production presence."

"It would supplement the outposts we've been considering building on the island of Ashran," Varian said. "Ashran gives us something close to the Portal and has the benefit of being an island off the coast."

"We are proposing that Everbloom have two greater portal installations. Several termini have been suggested," Jaina said, nodding at Varian before she looked at Anduin again. "But we intend for it to be another neutral hub."

"Why not just use Dalaran?" Anduin asked.

"Because Dalaran isn't as convenient to where anyone's army is currently," Jaina answered.

"Most of the proposed termini are close to Stormwind and Orgrimmar," Varian said. "Which is why it is something I am going to consider very, very carefully before I even begin to bring anyone else into the discussion," Varian said, fixing his son with a stern look.

"I understand," Anduin said, equally serious.

Varian smiled briefly at Anduin then turned a thoughtful gaze back to Jaina. "Creating greater portals such as the ones proposed are a significant undertaking for a single pathway. You're talking about at least two. My people planning Ahsran are already wringing their hands over that project. I'll admit I am curious about the resources you're deploying and where you might be getting them from."

Jaina smiled over her goblet of wine and sipped. "Nothing you have to worry over, Varian. We're considering it an investment in a better future."

Varian's eyes narrowed and he lifted his drink in salute with a small smirk. "Keep your secrets for now."

The talk turned to less business and more about the gossip among the lords and Nobles of Stormwind. Father and son had a lot of things to say and took the opportunity among friends and in private, to vent. 

Jaina listened to Varian's belly laugh as Anduin did an apparently hilarious impression of one particularly pompous lord and sighed a little. It was nice they were doing well and that she was alive and in a mindset where she could enjoy herself.

Kalec's hand found hers under the table and she squeezed his fingers. He'd been somewhat awkward and very polite with the Wrynns, unsure of his place still. The tension he'd been carrying was gone now. She laced her fingers through his and sighed again, content with a quiet evening with those she considered to be family.

* * *

Jaina woke up slowly. Muted light outside promised a chilly overcast day. Jaina stretched out an arm. The room had become chilly in the night and Jaina pulled her arm back under the warm, heavy blankets. Stormwind Keep was quiet, the only sound was the muffled wind beyond the drapes and thick windows. Jaina judged it to be after sunrise but still early.

Kalec had rolled onto his stomach in the night, sprawling over his side of the bed. Thankfully they'd been put in a suite with a large bed so Kalec's feet didn't hang off the end as they had when he'd first moved in with her.

She didn't need to be up now. It was an odd feeling and one rarely experienced over the last year and some months. Jaina sighed and burrowed further into the bed, curling around Kalec's back and side. He was wonderfully warm.

He stirred as she kissed his shoulder. He mumbled something half in common and half in draconic. She was getting better at understanding the language but she had little hope of teasing apart what he'd said. Chuckling she settled back under the covers. The Wrynns were not as early risers as she was. Breakfast would happen when it happened and until then, she had no where she would rather be.

Breakfast became brunch. It was a simple affair later in the morning. Anduin was missing but Varian joined them for something quick before he had to attend to the last few meetings before the council of Nobles departed for their own homes for the rest of the holiday.

Jaina sipped her tea as Kalec polished off his scrambled eggs and looked mournfully at the empty plate.

"You have time to go fishing if you wanted," she suggested. "The seas here have good stock."

"I'm considering it," Kalec said, eyeing the window critically. "Weather's not too bad for flying but is it bad enough the schools have gone elsewhere, I won-" He blinked in surprise and rose just as there was a rapping on the window.

There was someone outside the window! Jaina gaped in surprise as Kalec opened the latch. A gust of chilly wind came inside along with the figure in the dark hooded overcoat. Kalec helped the person down then shut the window.

Anduin pushed back the coat's hood, his cheeks scarlet with the cold, a few flakes melting in his hair. "Thank you."

"What were you doing?" Jaina asked.

"I went for a walk. Didn't want to make a fuss."

"On the roof?" Jaina questioned.

"No! No," Anduin said, unclasping the coat and swinging over the back of an unoccupied chair to dry. "I was in the military quarter actually." He helped himself to a breakfast pastry and began to eat it as he poured some coffee.

"What were you doing coming in through the window," Jaina demanded to know.

"I saw you and Kalec were in here. Figured you'd let me in. Saved me having to get back to my rooms."

"Anduin," Jaina scolded.

"Don't tell me you never left without making a fuss before, Aunt Jaina," Anduin said, grinning impishly.

Jaina closed her eyes and let out a breath. "You could have been hurt."

"Not the way I went," he assured her. His clothes were nondescript. Well made but not so well made he would stand out.

"What were you doing?" Kalec questioned.

"Looking in on some important allies," Anduin said picking up a second pastry.

"You were with Tess Greymane."

Anduin's cheeks pinked further. "And Lorna Crowley," he protested. His blush deepened and his eyes widened as he realized how that statement could be taken. "I mean, they're allies. Lorna's at the officer academy here. She's got an apartment. I wanted to know how angry Genn really was!" He sighed and slouched in his seat. "I am not very good at this sneaky business."

"Good enough you got out and back in," Kalec pointed out.

"It's not necessarily bad that perhaps subterfuge isn't your strong point, Anduin," Jaina said.

His lips twisted in a brief grimace. "Anyway. Genn's gone back to Darnassus, so I don't think we'll be seeing him tonight. Tess thought it would be just as well if he has the holiday to cool off. Lorna's father is joining her here for the holiday so she might show up. She hates balls almost as much as father does though, so I don't know if she'll make an appearance." He shrugged. "Aunt Jaina, I was wondering if we might go riding sometime while you're here?"

Jaina took a moment to reorient her thoughts after the abrupt change of topic. "I'd like that," She said. She gave him a serious look. "We are going to talk about some of these new habits."

He grinned cheekily and rose, collecting his coat and another pastry. "Hopefully the snow won't get worse. I've got some things to do. I'll see you later." He made a somewhat hasty exit.

Jaina narrowed her eyes as she watched him go. "He's up to something."

Kalec kissed her cheek. "Yep. Mind if I go fishing?"

"I have some papers I've wanted to read for ages," Jaina said. She returned his kiss. "Be safe. Don't eat so much you miss out on dessert tonight. Varian's kitchen staff can put out an impressive holiday spread."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Kalec had a very nice rear. Currently that rear was naked, skin slightly pink from the heat of the shower he'd taken. The muscles of his thighs and bottom flexed as he walked towards the wardrobe, toweling his hair dry. 

"Need help with the dress?" he asked.

Jaina watched him from her indolent recline on the bed. She licked her lips. "No," she said eventually.

Kalec half turned and arched a brow at her. He dropped the towel on the nearest chair and sauntered back to her, drying his hair with a quick spell. The view from the front was pretty good too. She smiled broadly as he leaned over her. The soft towel and bedding weren't bothering her back too badly as she rolled under him.

"I thought you wanted the first shower so you could get dressed?"

"I have time," she said. She was still only wearing a towel with her hair wrapped in a second. She drew open the one wrapped around her body. "We can always show up to the party fashionably late."

Kalec growled deep in his chest. He leaned down and nuzzled between her breasts. He kissed his way up her chest then her neck. "We'd have to take a shower again," he said, kissing the side of her neck. "Don't you want to wear the dress I saw you pack? It's new isn't it?"

"It is," she said.

"I was looking forward to seeing you in it," Kalec said, moving to kiss the other side of her face and neck.

"It isn't that special," she protested as his kisses became gentle rather than inflaming.

"And I was looking forward to taking it off you," he said, the heat of his words at odds with the chaste kisses.

Jaina squirmed.

"You're very tense," he said as his hand slipped down her side, caressing her skin. "Something wrong?"

"No," she said. One of her arms curled around his shoulders the other hand wound into his still slightly damp hair. Leaning on one arm, his palm trailed down her stomach then between her legs. Jaina welcomed his touch with a soft sigh.

"I'm not sure I believe you, beloved," he said, fingers lightly stroking over her center.

Jaina's eyes fluttered closed. "You have a very nice rear," she said.

He laughed, deep and throaty. Jaina shivered which only made Kalec laugh more deeply. "I like a great many of your parts," he said, slipping one finger into her, his thumb rubbing too-slow circles over the hood of her clit. "Should I stop so we can get dressed for the party?"

"Don't you dare," she said, arching her hips into his hand.

"What do you need?" He nipped on her earlobe.

"More." She rocked into his hand then winced as the fabric of the towel rubbed against her back a bit more harshly. Kalec added a second finger and pressed harder against her clit as he continued to circle it with his thumb. The feeling robbed the slight sting on her back. He kissed her gently, placing small kisses over her face and neck while his fingers went faster, harder against her body.

She whined as she gripped his shoulders, so close but not quite close enough. Jaina rocked her hips against his hand, heels digging into the bedding for more leverage.

Kalec gently nuzzled the side of her face as he fingers her faster and harder. He pressed her against the bed with his chest and shoulders, strong and unwavering as she writhed under him. He kissed under her ear, freeing her hair with his free hand.

Jaina pressed her face against his shoulder. He smelled good - shower fresh and clean. She nipped his shoulder. He responded with a little growl and worked his fingers in her faster. Her moans and whines were muffled by his shoulder. She could hear the rhythmic, slick sound of his fingers pumping into her, loud to her ears.

She came with a shudder under him, crying out against his shoulder to muffle the sound, fingers digging into his back. She writhed as his fingers drew her orgasm out until it was just at the edge of pain. He stopped his frenetic assault and pressed the palm of his hand against her center. She shivered and rocked her hips against his hand, the steady pressure welcome when her nerves were screaming for attention.

Kalec crooned, a deep rumble at the edge of the sound. He nuzzled along the side of her face as she panted, racing heart slowing. She sighed and melted into the bed, releasing him from the tight grasp.

Kalec withdrew his fingers and met her eyes as he licked them clean, one by one, slowly. He leaned over her on the bed and kissed her deeply. His lips tasted of her. Then instead of climbing onto the bed, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"Going to join me?" she asked, feeling floaty and wonderful. A few minutes and she wouldn't mind having him inside her again.

"If I do that," he said, "we'll never make it to the party."

"I wouldn't mind that," she murmured.

"Why?" he asked. Kalec leaned on his crossed forearms on the bed. "Don't you want to see Anduin and Varian? You bought a new dress for it."

Jaina frowned and turned her head to look at him. "You want to go," she realized aloud.

Kalec ducked his head and shrugged a shoulder. "I haven't been to a holiday ball."

"They're like regular ones."

"Haven't been to too many of those." He reached out and curled a lock of her hair around a finger. "I thought maybe we could dance? The dress looked like it would be good for that." He sounded wistful. Jaina felt emotion tug at her heart. She reached out and caresses his cheek.

"If you really wanted to go, why not say anything? Why-?" she gestured generally to her state of sated puddle-like repose on the bed.

He shrugged a shoulder. "You wanted me and I think you needed to relax. I'm not sure why you're tense or what it is about balls, or perhaps this one in particular, you're suddenly leery of, but-" he broke off with another shrug.

Jaine rolled into a sitting position and pulled him up so she could hug him properly. She tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you, you know. I love you and you put up with me."

"I love you."

She felt as if her heart had taken flight right out of her chest. It was hardly the first time he'd said it, but she still felt a little thrill. She tightened her grip on him.

"I don't know why I don't like balls. I did when I was little. All the lights and colors and the dancing and sweets and people." She sighed and thought back to those days. "I was innocent then. I think I stopped enjoying them so much when I discovered all the politics that could go on."

"We could skip it-"

"No! No." She squeezed him. "You want to go and have fun and this isn't my kingdom. They're Varian's politics to avoid, not mine." She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "And maybe some dancing would be fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling up at him. "You sure you don't want me to handle this?" she asked, sliding her hand down to his half-soft erection.

He growled, eyes narrowing. "How about after the party I peel you out of that dress and you can handle it."

"If you want to wait?" she asked, nonchalantly stroking him.

He chuckled and caught her hands, holding them away. He leaned in close to her ear, his voice low and hot. "All night I am going to be thinking of how once we are back here, I will undress you. And once I have undressed you, I will take you to bed." The unspoken promise of naughty delights to come sent a shiver down Jaina's spine. She flushed, the rush of heat extended to her chest. "And now you will be thinking of just what I will do to you once we get back."

Oh.

He stole a fierce kiss then left her swaying on her knees on the bed while he walked off to finally get dressed. The view was still nice.

* * *

The dress Jaina had purchased was long and red. Darker, wine-red lace covered the close fitted top then spilled out onto the flared skirt. The collar was high, covering her her throat. Her shoulders were left bare by dramatic cut outs. Long, close-fit sleeves in the lace extended from her upper arms down to her wrists. The sleeves and the back had been fastened by a multitude of little buttons Kalec had assisted her with. Her accessories were simple: golden studs in her ears and a drop of diamond on a thin gold chain. 

The dress almost entirely covered her new tattoo; only a fraction of the whirling lines showed on her shoulders. Jaina had chosen this dress weeks ago. The excited gnome designer and proprietor of the shop had been thrilled to dress her and had gushed. Jaina wasn't one usually for such things but it had been a moment fun. The designer was quite a few years older than Kinndy would have been, but she'd had a similar dogged enthusiasm. It _was_ a very pretty dress. The silhouette was surprisingly complementary- and the buttons were just the right amount of frustration. 

Kalecgos wore a fine silk shirt in white and a very nice, very tight, pair of black leather breeches. His blue hair was artfully mussed from her fingers. His pale blue eyes were startling in their intense color. Kalec caught her looking and smiled warmly, taking her hand and kissing the back.

"I will not apologize for the buttons I will no doubt destroy later," he told her, holding her eyes with his own. The blush creeping up her cheeks deepened.

"I may banish those pants back to the closet," she replied, somehow keeping her tone even.

He grinned and tucked her arm under his, leading her down to the ball.

The music grew louder as did the sound of the crowd as they approached, but they were alone in the hall save for a few of the staff tending to guests. The other guests would be entering from near to the keep's front doors and everyone who was staying was mostly likely already at the party or waiting to enter.

Jaina's fingers worried sleeve of Kalec's shirt. Each echoing footstep seemed to make her feel warmer. The smell of burning wood, baked pies and pine wreaths was smothering.

"Jaina?"

Jaina started, stopping in place. Kalec frowned in concern. She realized he'd been calling her. Jaina looked down the hall to where she could see new arrivals handing their coats and cloaks to staff before they entered the hall proper. She smell of wet wool joined the other smothering scents. She swallowed.

"I-" Her heart was racing. Kalec stepped closer, looking down on her with concern. "I need some air."

Kalec whisked her outside onto a covered area which overlooked the Keep's small training yard. She shivered, but not from the cold.

"Sorry."

"What's going on? Talk to me?" Kalec asked, wrapping her in a close embrace.

"It's stupid." She shook her head, cheeks heating again. He smelled nice, but that somehow made her embarrassment worse. Outside the there was only the faint smell of wood burning, the chill of winter, and Kalec. He held her for a few moments as she settled down.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

"Something I should be over now."

"Jaina," he gently chastised, tilting her head up. "Hey."

She looked away. "Arthas."

He was silent, waiting for her to elaborate. The memory of the moment came back with startling clarity she'd not experienced in years. Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, fingers wrapped around the pendant she wore. 

"When we were together the first time, there was a ball for Winter Veil held in Lordaeron." She swallowed. "I was thinking about the holiday and my family and the future. Things were more or less set. I loved him and he me." She'd felt wonderful in that moment; excited for their shared future and the family they would welcome in the years to come. Even the teasing, knowing commentary hadn't bothered her for once. Jaina had reached out to embrace it, because why not? It was going to be lovely.

Jaina forced a wan smile, still unable to look up to see disgust or worse, pity. "I said our children would be blonde. And he broke things off. Right there. He said he was too young. That he wasn't ready." Childish tears fought to be free but she pushed them back, though her eyes burned. "He'd said he was ready-" Jaina broke off, swallowing. She'd asked him if he was ready to embrace their future together and all the adult pleasures and responsibilities it implied. It was frightening but they'd be together. With his promise giving her heart wings, she'd taken him to bed and have given her heart fully. "But he took it back. Said we could be friends. And then we walked inside."

Why? What was wrong with her that he'd done that? That he'd done what he went on to do? How could she have changed things? She shook. As embarrassing as this was, the unsettled pit in her stomach from _not understanding_ was just as bad as feeling betrayed by how he'd gone back on his word. Why had she been so frightening?

Kalec drew in a breath. Jaina had the very brief, heart-stopping feeling that history would repeat. Then Kalec exhaled on a growl, low and _dangerous_ and not at all the alluring bedroom noise.

"You made a playful comment based on how your relationship had progressed. He put an end to it right there. And then you still had to endure the ball," Kalec summarized. "That is a very poor way to treat a friend and no way to treat a loved one."

Jaina nodded, eyes squeezed against the sting of tears. This was mortifying... but she felt herself relax from the tight, full body clench; there was relief in his acknowledgement of Arthas' poor behavior. And it was poor behavior, though she'd been blamed.

"Afterwards, everyone wanted to know what I'd done," she said, her voice hardly more than a whisper over the winter wind and distant sounds of the party. "There were so many rumors. Whispers."

"You did nothing wrong," Kalec said, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He was angry, fiercely so and Jaina shivered again. "He should not have promised you he was ready for that life if he was not. His behavior was immature."

"This hasn't bothered me in years," Jaina said, voice cracking.

"Love, you've been through a lot this year," Kalec said, his voice turning far gentler. He caressed the back of her head and her sides. "You're dealing with a lot."

And, part of her thought, she'd never really dealt with these feelings before. Endured them and pushed them aside, yes. But what could one do?

Jaina's mind flashed on what she should do, but the voice was Yu-len's. What he'd done was horrible and wrong even if her family and peers had not acknowledged it. She wasn't at fault for his poor choices, but pushing aside her feelings wasn't healthy.

"It still hurts," Jaina said, tucking her face against Kalec's shoulder. "I felt betrayed by him. Then again when I was blamed. Only my father said anything to me directly but it was there. Everyone was thinking it."

Kalec growled dangerously again. As frightening as the sound was from her sweet, easy-going lover, Jaina relaxed further against him. "I think that was when I stopped liking parties like this. Especially Winter Veil balls," she said, the words coming out dull. She wiped her eyes. "They were just politics with a veneer of sparkle which somehow made it all the worse."

"We can go back to the room if you wish," Kalec said. "Or even go home?"

"No. No, I don't want to do that." She dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "I don't want to disappoint you or the Wrynns."

"Beloved." Kalec tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I feel rather confident speaking on the Wrynn’s behalf when I say that none of us want you to to put your happiness aside for ours, or to put aside your own health."

Jaina was tempted. She could return to their rooms, all cozy and warm. Kalec would cuddle with her on the couch as they had this afternoon when he'd returned from hunting. They could discuss the articles they'd been reading or Kalec could teach her more of the runes and language of his people. They could probably convince someone on the staff to bring them some treats from the kitchen. Just the two of them without the politics or the people. But as lovely as that would be, it would be pushing things aside again.

"The bad memories stay," she said aloud. "If I run, they'll stay. If I go with you tonight then maybe there will be something more pleasant to recall instead."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Say the word and we can leave."

Jaina sighed and leaned against him. "You would be okay with that?"

"Yes. You are more important than my curiosity about human customs. And there is always next year," he said, ending on a cheerful note.

He planned on being there in a year. Jaina smiled back at him."Give me a moment," she said, wiping at her face. "I must look awful."

"You're lovely," he said, resting his hands on her hips. "Do you want to go back to the rooms to freshen up before we head in?"

"No," she said, squaring her shoulders. She summoned a small pocket mirror to check how she looked. Miraculously her makeup had survived intact enough and the redness on her cheeks could easily be explained away as a result of the cold night air. She sent the mirror back from where she'd summoned it. Jaina leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

They were announced, which caused a few polite heads to take interest, but then everyone largely went back to their conversations. Jaina let go of a breath she'd not realized she'd been holding and let Kalec take the lead.

They stopped for some drinks and the mulled cider warmed her hands and her insides. The cold had not bothered her so much as the emotional distress, but the warmth was soothing.

"Jaina, Kalec," Varian greeted. "You look lovely," he complimented.

"Thank you. How is the evening going?"

Varian grunted with feeling. "If I have to field another thinly veiled suggestion that someone's daughter or granddaughter would be just perfect for Anduin I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Jaina covered her snicker with a hand. "Oh my. That bad?"

"It was not like this last year," Varian said, pitching his voice to a private growl. "He had to go and grow into a handsome young man." Varian waved a dismissive hand in the general direction of Anduin who was on the far side of the room. Despite his words, Varian was clearly quite proud.

"It's not up to me anyway," Varian said and smiled smugly.

"No?" Jaina asked, arching a brow.

"Nope. His choice. He's obligated to have children for the sake of the kingdom, but beyond that he gets the freedom to pick." Varian nodded in a self-satisfied way. "Tiff and I decided that before he arrived and I'll be damned before I go back on that."

"The Nobles cannot like that," Jaina said.

"When they find out I'm sure they will collectively have several fits, but I consider it a perk," Varian said, his pleasant, if smug smile growing wolfish.

Jaina laughed.

Varian addressed Kalec. "My wife and I were arranged and we hated the whole process. It ended up working out for us but we didn't like being treated like pedigree horses. There are many things I won't be able to spare him from, but this is something I can do." Varian said, falling silent for a moment with a far away look. Shaking himself Varian came back to the present. "Bah! I suppose I should continue to make the rounds," Varian allowed with a grumpy frown. He looked Jaina in the eye. "Save me in twenty minutes."

"I make no promises, Varian," Jaina said.

"Bah!" he remarked again, though a bit more playfully. He winked before moving into the crowd once more.

They sampled the treats the kitchen staff had put out then shared mugs of wassail with the dean of Stormwind's magic school. Jaina was pleased that once the conversation turned academic Kalec was welcomed as a peer.

"Dance with me?" Kalec asked as the conversation broke up. Musicians had finished their set up and the tables with finger foods and sweets had been exiled to the perimeter of the room, clearing the dance floor.

"Okay," Jaina said. She'd give him at least one dance. Maybe a second if he seemed interested.

"You don't want to dance?"

Damn perceptive dragon. "I always feel as if I am making a spectacle of myself," Jaina said. She tilted her head. "When did you learn human dancing?"

"Here and there. It's not so complicated to follow if there's music. It's just patterns of movement to a beat. Sword fighting was more difficult to grasp. The rhythm there is a bit chaotic," Kalec answered, holding out his hand. Jaina put her hand in his and followed him onto the dance floor.

The first dance was moderately paced to warm up the crowd as well as the musicians. The floor was not crowded and Kalec has plenty of room to lead her around in wide circles, her dress flowing out with the spins. He'd picked up the melody quickly and had begun to hum along.

The dance was over before Jaina expected it to be. She clapped politely with the rest as the band finished one song then struck up another. Kalec pulled her into a second dance and she went along, for once not finding the activity terrible. It helped that Kalec was actually a very fine dancer. The floor was beginning to fill up with other couples. Kalec held her closer and their steps moderated to accommodate additional people.

"You're quite good," Jaina complimented.

"It's fun," Kalec said, pulling her along, his hands on her hips and shoulder. If she were being completely honest with herself, it was very nice to be held and that override the feeling of judgemental eyes on her back.

"Do your people dance?" she asked partially to distract herself from thinking about others watching her - she was honestly curious.

"I am right now," he teased.

She swatted his arm. "You know what I mean." The music had picked up into a more lively dance and many couples retreated from the floor, yielding it to the more energetic dancers.

"Different," Kalec said, spinning her around in a little flourish. "There are some standard movements but it isn't as ordered as these dances are. Rarely do we have instruments. Just song." He easily picked her up in a lift and brought her down on the beat, his timing impeccable. "And we fly," he said, holding her close for a second before spinning her out again. "I don't mean to offend but doing this all on the ground? Rather easy when you don't need to consider speed, wind shear or altitude."

"I should have expected that," Jaina said with a laugh and he lifted her and spun them around in a flourish. "You'll teach me?" Jaina asked, breathless as they whirled with the other dancers, the music speeding to the climactic end of the song.

Kalec grinned and lifted her again taking her thought the final steps before, dipping her down as the music ended. "I look forward to it," he said, pulling her upright. Jaina laughed and could not wait.

Jaina danced more than she had in a great while. She'd also enjoyed it far more than she had expected. Poor Varian would have to suffer because she was having a wonderful time. Kalec had natural strength and stamina to draw on that she did not and though she was enjoying herself, eventually though, she needed a break. 

They left the dance floor to get more to drink and to collect some of the little treats. Jaina leaned against Kalec as they watched others dance and mingle, eating the little finger foods. They ate in content silence, watching the glitter and sparkle as the band struck up another lively tune. Kalec hummed along, happy and content. Jaina smiled to herself, pleased he was enjoying himself and no longer worried about somehow ruining the holiday. The little touches and looks he'd been giving her as they danced reminded her of his words from far earlier and what he intended to do once they'd returned to their rooms. Jaina was about to suggest perhaps they retire when Anduin found them.

"Thank you for not hiding out with my father, Aunt Jaina," Anduin said by way of greeting when he made good his escape from a cluster of self-important looking men. "And thank you for keeping her otherwise occupied so she couldn't go hide," he said to Kalec.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad."

Anduin gave her a flat look.

Jaina scoffed and ate a macaroon. "Where did Varian go?" She asked after the treat was washed down with some of the wassail. Looking around she didn't see Varian. The King was a tall man and often easy to spot in a crowd.

"Broll showed up," Anduin said, sighing a little. "So they're off drinking mead in one of the side rooms." He shook his head. "I like Valeera but it's probably a good thing she's not here, too."

"Oh?" Jaina questioned.

"They'd probably be outside beating on one another and having a grand time," Anduin said. He snorted a laugh. "If he and Broll keep drinking mead as they are they might end up there anyway."

"We'll have to stage an intervention before then," Jaina said conspiratorially.

Anduin chuckled. He looked around then took a closer step, expression becoming serious. "Aunt Jaina, have you noticed the nobles acting... oddly?"

"Oddly?" Jaina asked, straightening up and instantly becoming concerned. "I've not really spoken with many tonight. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Anduin said, frowning. He looked around furtively once more. "They've been..." He trailed off, his cheeks darkening. "They have been paying very close attention. Someone is always watching me. Many of them."

"Don't they usually do that?" Jaina asked.

"Yes but it feels different this time," Anduin said. "Or maybe I'm just finally aware of it."

"Do you feel unsafe?" Kalec asked.

The prince considered this for a moment. "Right now, no. That said, their behavior is... unusual."

"How so?"

Anduin let out a frustrated little huff and couldn't meet her eyes. "They're being _nice_."

"Nice?" Jaina and Kalec questioned.

"Forget I said anything," Anduin said. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just used to them treating me like a small child or outright ignoring me beyond basic politeness."

"They're being nice?" Jaina repeated, looking around the room again. There were many who were studiously not looking her way when her attention got to them. Many more who were monitoring the young prince's movements out of the corners of their eyes.Jaina thought back to what Varian had been complaining about earlier and kid a little smile behind her goblet and took a drink.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't complain, I should have a good working relationship with the nobles. But- Aunt Jaina it's kinda of... creepy."

"Mmm. Anduin how many of these nobles have brought up daughters, granddaughters or nieces in conversation?"

"Uh-" Anduin's eyes darted to the side as he thought, "-most of them? What- Oh." Anduin's eyes grew almost comically wide.

"Mmmhmmm," Jaina said, smirking.

Anduin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Light, save me."

Jaina patted his shoulder consolingly. "You've got more freedom in this than your parents had though, as I understand it. More than I did at one time, too."

He shook his head and sighed. Drawing himself up and squared his shoulders. "Well. That explains a lot."

"Less creepy?" she asked.

"Not even a little bit, but I understand their motivations."

Jaina laughed. She caught sight of someone across the room. "You can commiserate with Tess, perhaps? I imagine she'd had to deal with some of the same more recently than your father and I did." 

"Tess? She was betrothed before the Cataclysm but he died as I understand it," Anduin said. "Beside's she's-"

"Standing by the door?" Jaina interjected.

The heir of Gilneas had arrived in a long, black dress which left her neck and shoulders exposed. The front panel was a smoky, translucent grey fabric that showed hints of the cream colored under-dress she wore. The silhouette was similar to Jaina's with a closely fitted top and flaring skirt. Her thick, dark hair was a mane of waves and curl. Jaina watched her take careful note of the room as she'd entered without fanfare, barely stirring the crowd closest to the door. As she walked into the room, her gait changed, going from something not unlike a stalk into the lightly floating steps that so many noble girls were required to learn as small children. Jaina noticed because she'd been watching closely, and she'd been required to take those lessons too.

"Oh! So she did come after all. I wonder if she's here in Genn's stead or if she decided to come on her own to spite him. If you excuse me, I apparently have another guest to greet." Anduin bobbed a quick bow to them and crossed the room to greet his friend.

"What is it?" Kalec prompted once the prince was gone. He'd pulled her back against his chest, encircling her waist with his arms.

"I'm trying to decide who has been training her," Jaina said. Anduin looked much relieved to be speaking with a friend. As a princess, even as one in exile, Tess outranked almost everyone else at the party and no noble would dare interrupt or claim Anduin's time when he was being a proper host to a peer.

And if she was not longer promised to someone, no doubt some of those political minds had readjusted equations to consider her and what opportunities there might be this evening. Looking around, Jaina noted that Anduin's presence had drawn all of the attention Tess had somehow managed to avoid on her own. She could already feel the wheels of politics work. Jaina sighed.

"Hmm?"

"There are some political things I don't have a taste for," she explained. "And then there are the deals to secure dynastic ambitions I care for even less." She turned in the circle of Kalec's arms. "A few more dances before we turn in?" Jaina asked.

"If that is what you'd like," he agreed. "This was far less formal and structured than I had imagined."

Jaina smirked. "Varian would be even less formal with this one if he could get away with it," she said.

"Point," he agreed.

The next dance was a slower one and the floor filled with couples holding one another close. Kalec leaned close to her ear. "I haven't forgotten about earlier," he said "but given how you were feeling before we entered, I understand if you would rather fall asleep by the fire."

"You're sweet," she said, the fingers of one hand winding into the front of his shirt. "But I will be disappointed if you don't act on them. I find my view on these balls is changing."

He laughed, low and dark, the sound racing up and down her spine. A few more dances sounded fun, but not as nice as returning to their rooms. Jaina tugged on his hand, drawing him off the dance floor.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Kalec asked. 

"We're hardly the first to leave and Varian knows where we're saying," she reasoned. "Or do you not want to go back?" She asked, blinking wide innocent eyes at him.

He growled at her and tucked her arm in his. Jaina laughed as they walked down the hall, leaving the party behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterveil continues. Jaina and Anduin go riding. Kalec finds something to occupy his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo very much for all the kudos, likes and reblogs on Tumblr! (especially the reblogs)  
> Thank you to the wonderful lovely folks who left me comments last chapter: MyShoesAreEnPointe, Kalla_Moonshado, Thesseli, Kenta, Harriett_Adams2, Tanadin, Komneid128, and VividVert!
> 
> And as always the biggest of thanks to the lovely JTHorsten who played beta.

The next morning breakfast had arrived at their door with an invitation for Jaina to go riding with Anduin a little later that morning. She'd accepted immediately, but there were nagging concerns about Kalec feeling left out.

"Are you certain you won't be bored?" Jaina asked, looking up from lacing her boots. She'd put on trousers suitable for riding and had plaited her hair.

"Absolutely," Kalec reassured her. He took her long red coat off the stand by the door and held it out for her. "I could go flying or wander around the castle. There are a number of nice-looking reading nooks in this wing. I have lots of things to read so I might do that."

"If you're sure?" she took the coat but set it aside.

"Jaina," Kalec gently gripped her upper arms and leaned down to kiss her nose. "We talked about this before we left. You don't need to worry about me."

Jaina rested her hands on his chest."I just don't want you to feel left out," she said. "You were worried before."

"And they have thus far proven foundless. Go have fun," he said, turning her and handing her the coat again. "You've been looking forward to this. Don't feel guilty about taking some time to do something you want to do." He punctuated his statement by lightly swatting her rear.

Jaina jumped a step and whirled to face him, surprised but also amused. Kalec grinned at her then turned and flopped onto the large couch by the fire. A quick summon and he had book in his hands.

Her sigh was a bit huffy but she left. Anduin was just coming down the hall as Jaina was closing the door behind her. She smiled and put on her coat, the long red fabric with green holly embroidery swinging around her legs.

"Morning," Anduin greeted. He was likewise outfitted for riding, though he had additional visible layers Jaina didn't need as a frost mage. His riding coat was draped over one arm still, stiff with extra fabric and Jaina could feel the light buzz of magical warding. Last time his coat was heavy with woven panels of steel and mail.

"Good morning," Jaina said falling into step. "New coat."

Anduin grimaced. "This was the end result of a compromise." He moved his arm and the coat flopped. "It's a bit big for me but Father ordered it hoping I'd get more than one season out of it."

Jaina smiled. The way Anduin was growing it was debateable if the coat would fit next year. At the moment he seemed to be built along leaner lines than Varian but he was rapidly approaching his father's height and it was entirely possible he'd broaden as he grew.

"Did you have to stage an intervention for Varian last night?" she asked, smiling more broadly as he rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound. "I'm sorry I abandoned you in your hour of need."

"They didn't destroy the training grounds and they didn't hurt one another badly but they'll probably be a bit sore from the hangovers if nothing else. Father's still asleep as far as I'm aware and Broll-" he paused as they turned a corner, feet also coming to a halt. "Broll is still here, as you can see."

The druid had fallen asleep in bear form in the middle of the hallway. Anduin sighed and stepped around the lightly snoring mound of fur. Jaina stifled a laugh and followed. Their horses were ready at the stables - as was their escort of guards.

They saddled up and rode out of Stormwind at a brisk trot. Soon they were through the gates and into Elwynn forest. The mounted guards spaced themselves out a bit ahead and behind the pair, giving them some privacy. Jaina pulled up her mount to walk beside Anduin's.

"You said they didn't hurt one another badly, so they did hurt one another?"

"Bruises," Anduin said. "I healed them up and sent them to bed." He sighed and shook his head. "That's just not my type of entertainment. When I was younger father's thoughts and opinions were my whole world. I thought it was something that men did, something that Wrynn men did. I tried very hard to be the warrior my father wanted. That didn't work out so well but I think he likes me all the same." His smile was lopsided but there was something sad in the way it didn't fully light him up.

"Anduin," Jaina paused, too many thoughts fighting for attention. Anduin's expression was placid - a mask of diplomatic rigor that Jaina was startled to see, though she knew he'd been trained; She'd done some of the training herself!

"Your father is a warrior," Jaina said, nodding in agreement. "That is one way to live, but it isn't the only way in the world. It is, however, the way that Varian knows."

"And I recognize that he tried to do his best the only way he knew how," Anduin said, the stoic mask cracking and falling away. He sighed. "Moments like him and Broll sparring and having one hell of a good time just highlight how different we are from one another. My way is different from my father's and we _have_ found peace with that. But I worry it isn't what Stormwind needs."

"Why? What happened?" This was more than just seeing his father roll around in the snow with one of his friends like a schoolboy.

Anduin was a long time in responding. The horses hooves crunched in the snow along the trail and wind made the trees creak. He looked as if he was about to speak more than once, but remained silent.

"It's many things all at once, Aunt Jaina," he said finally, his voice pitched low and private, brows furrowed slightly. "The world is more complicated than I imagined and it's changing."

"Last night was lovely in some aspects but it was uncomfortable in some others. There were political games being played and while I've been noticing them for awhile, this year they stole some of the magic. As the night grew later the suggestions that I pair up with someone's daughter got more bold. That was.... uncomfortable to say the least," he said with great feeling. Jaina had to hide a smile behind a hand, though Anduin wasn't looking at her just then.

He continued, "Father disappeared and I played host. I've done it in the past because he dislikes parties and thinks it's good training for me. I can see why so that wasn't the parts which struck me. First I realized that I had to look down on some of the Nobles at the party." He looked over at Jaina. "And I mean that literally. Lord Dabbish is a great deal shorter than I remember him being." 

Anduin looked away again, eyes focused on the trail ahead of their horses. "Second... I think it was after I realized you and Kalec had snuck off. Father was in the other room and I was left responsible. I was reminded that one day my father won't be there at all. That took away some of the magic too," he concluded, falling into silence. The frown had eased into a resigned sadness and Jaina's heart ached for him. If she'd had a longer reach she'd have put a comforting arm on his shoulder but that would have to wait until they'd dismounted.

" _Eventually_ ," he stressed the word, a bit more levity entering his expression, "I'll have a family but it will be different. Light willing that first Winterveil without father will be a day long in the future, but it's..." He trailed off.

"It's hard, facing the mortality of your own parents," Jaina said. Her mother had been an eternal pillar of strength - until the cancer. Seeing how thin and frail she'd become had given a young Jaina nightmares long before she realized her mother wasn't getting better and would be leaving her forever. Her father had seemed as indomitable as a winter storm, weathering the death of his wife and times of war; but he too died.

"I was too young to remember my mother but there have been others. Bolvar is gone. Father's hair is greyer. Genn's has become more white."

"So has mine," Jaina said, trying for a small joke. She was successful and Anduin laughed. "Granted my circumstances were different," she allowed.

"It is the way of things," Anduin said. "The sun rises and falls on kings and princes alike," he said, appearing to recite something which had been said to him. "My father is a great warrior and great defender. There have been times when warriors have been needed by our kingdom. Icecrown and the Cataclysm for two recent examples. I worry I won't be enough should another come."

"You will be," Jaina said, fervently believing it. "You've become a good man, Anduin. When the time comes you will do what any of us does; the best you can."

He smiled a bit. "Thank you, Aunt Jaina."

"The world needs warriors, yes, but the world also needs healers. That is something I have come to appreciate far more than I did before. And perhaps that is what your people need most and why the Light has led you as it has." She smiled. "You will do well by your people."

Anduin ducked his head. "Then I shall have to do my best and pray."

"You won't be alone you know," she said. "Even your father has advisors and allies. You're already on good terms with Tess Greymane so Stormwind's relationship with Gilneas seems sound. Others will rise from the ranks, inherit seats or join your court."

"Father had a network of peers and mentors when he was younger. Arthas, you, Bolvar, Uther, Khadgar, his uncle Anduin. There aren't too many people in the rising generation of rulers in the Alliance; it's me, Tess and Dagran among the hereditary titles. I have lost some of my mentors but gained others and I appreciate everything I have been taught by my teachers, yourself included. I am beginning to wonder though, have I been remiss in my duties by focusing so much on external issues rather than internal ones?"

"Have you been hearing that?" she asked.

He frowned. "I hear things. Father's been looking into some internal matters more since things are fairly stable here on Azeroth. When the problems at home started though, I was here. Should I have been handling-"

"No," Jaina interrupted. "You were doing what a prince should be doing - studying, learning, growing, making a favorable impression on foreign leaders so when you do inherit the crown, they have some measure of the person you are."

"There are problems here at home."

"There will always be problems at home," Jaina said. "But you and your father have been working to make sure that you have a home at all. Even so, you could not possibly have been expected to handle such matters on your own at ten or eleven, no matter how much of a natural you are." She smiled encouragingly. 

"Seeing the threats and handling them was done as best could be done at the time. You're right, there were some missteps and things that fell through cracks. But given the circumstances? The manipulations and wars? It is a true credit to your father and his advisors that things are not worse. Your father now has the luxury of time to handle matters in places like Westfall because his attention isn't needed on a potentially world-ending theater of battle. And what you want to do to build a better peace will only give you both more room to improve things at home in the long term."

"Time is strange," Anduin said, sighing in annoyance. "It feels as if things are changing so swiftly and yet the specific things I want seem to move at a glacial pace!"

Jaina chuckled. "I'm afraid that will be an ongoing paradox," she told him with dry amusement. She sobered, watching the young man rolls his eyes and scoff with the impatience of youth despite all the wisdom beyond his years. "And you can always talk to me as Aunt Jaina and not the Grand Magus of Dalaran, you know."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Hopefully I haven't made things harder for you and your father by being here," she said. "Varian hasn't been forthcoming by the response in Stormwind. If there even was one." 

"Minimal as a response," Anduin said seriously. "Mostly the veterans who hate the Horde the most are leading or part of the campaign on Draenor. Among the nobles there was talk I heard here and there. I have gathered there are a few people who are not... Pleased by Dalaran's stance. Granted most of our merchant houses are beyond thrilled with the trade but there are a couple dissenting voices."

"Talk at the party?"

He twisted uncomfortably. 

"I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Anduin scowled. "Mostly I heard expressions of concern for Dalaran's citizens but it was a polite concern if that makes sense and it wasn't a dominant topic of conversation. Some of the comments at the party last night were unkind, but they were few in number. I am fairly certain I was supposed to hear some of them, but some I wasn't. And when Tess showed up it got worse."

"Because of her father?"

"Because of Genn. When she showed up, I think she was doing it to spite her father and she was looking to have a bit of fun before she went to Darnassus. She said she very nearly convinced Lorna to come, but apparently Lord Arbormill's son has been a bit of a pest and Lorna didn't want to go on the off chance she'd need to be polite." He shook his head. "I'm getting off topic. Tess was going to show up to spite her father but Genn's absence was noticed and commented on and so she had to walk a finer diplomatic line than she wanted."

"Does she agree with her father?"

"Not on the topic of Dalaran," Anduin said. "There are a great many things that she and Genn disagree on."

"Is her training one of them?"

Anduin huffed a laugh, surprising in its sincerity. "To be quite honest, I don't know her father has taken notice."

Jaina frowned. "Surely he's noticed she's learned to be... quite diplomatic."

Anduin shook his head. "To be honest Aunt Jaina, I think she's learned most of that elsewhere. Her mother and Tyrande Whisperwind and I think even my father." His lips thinned and his expression darkened slightly. "It's not really my place to say anything or speculate."

Jaina thought Tess had moved like a sentinel or a plainclothes guard. Or perhaps one of Varian's SI:7 agents. And her father not noticing? That was odd to say the least. "What is she doing?" Her eyes narrowed. "You once asked me to cover for you in case your father asked where you were. Where were you? What were you doing?"

Anduin made an annoyed sound and gritted his teeth in a wince. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten that."

"I didn't."

"It's not really my place to talk about a lot of this."

Jaina gave him a flat look. "You climbed in through the window. You snuck off and felt the need for me to cover for you. Tell me." The 'or else' might as well have been said. There was holding things in confidence but there were things Jaina couldn't ignore.

Anduin glanced at her then continued looking ahead. "There are things that Tess and Genn disagree on. Things that Genn doesn't even see as a problem. Tess has taken it upon herself to fix some of those problems."

"Fix how?"

His chin stuck out as he scowled harder. "I don't have the whole picture."

"What do you have so far?"

He frowned for a contemplative moment. "This is between us? As Jaina and Anduin and not related to anything political?" 

Jaina's eyebrows lifted. "Of course."

Anduin nodded. "This is speculation, mind you."

Jaina nodded.

Anduin bobbed another nod. "The way it looks to me from what I have gathered from talking with Tess and Lorna is that things were done a certain way in Gilneas. Culture and traditions. Since the wall fell and they went to Darnassus and joined the Alliance there's a clash. To be honest it's a bit hard to understand why some Gilnean traditions are they way they are." 

He shook his head. "Makes it hard to talk to them sometimes. Not just Tess and Lorna but Genn and Mia and the others. Worgen curse? Fine. Giant dragon trying to rip the planet apart? Sure. Living in exile because the undead have bombed your country? Stiff upper lips! Proper health education? Suddenly it's the end of the world," he said shaking his hands in a pantomime of fear and rolling his eyes. "Hide the children! Those libertines in Stormwind are going to corrupt them."

"What?"

"That's what I said," Anduin said with a huff. "I know I shouldn't judge other cultures but it's so strange. They have some very funny ideas that just run counter to all common sense. Anyway the point is that Darnassus isn't human so while they live in a way that many Gilneans consider strange, it can be dismissed because they're elves. Stormwind? Not so much. We're a human kingdom too." Anduin frowned. "Apparently they've always found us a bit strange, but Lordaeron is gone and, well-" He shrugged and looked apologetic.

"Kul Tiras has become isolationist," Jaina provided.

"That. And Dalaran is full of mages who are-" He cut himself off.

"Strange and libertine?" Jaina asked, arching a wry brow and smirking just a bit.

"Y-yes. Strange at least and half filled with elves so you can be excused away," Anduin said with a wince. "Well, anyway, we're what's left of the human kingdoms of the Alliance and we've not fallen to chaos and ruin. We're actually doing rather well all things considered. So people are thinking more critically about some of their traditions and views."

"And that is causing problems," Jaina concluded. She'd not really considered the social impact of the Gilneans losing their homeland after such long isolation; she'd been more concerned with helping the refugees and the Alliance as a whole.

"Yes."

"And Tess is trying to fix them?" She questioned, wondering. How? Doing what? What specifically was she doing that required she move with stealth and cunning?

"Yes."

"By sneaking out of upper story windows, freeclimbing castle keeps and engaging in lessons in diplomacy her father, the king, doesn't know about?"

Anduin winced. "Yes? I said I don't have the full picture."

"So what were you doing?" Jaina pressed.

Anduin sighed. "I sort of.... invited myself along that day. She's got her eye on some of her countrymen but she doesn't want them to know she's keeping track of what they're doing. Father wouldn't have approved of some of the places we ended up. I didn't plan on tagging along, but I thought I was making headway on the armistice idea and then suddenly we were in the brawler's arena."

Jaina closed her eyes and sighed. "Anduin."

"I know, I know," he said, actually sounding apologetic.

"Crawling in the window?"

"Well it was the best way to avoid notice. And it was...kinda fun."

Jaina covered her face with a hand. "Oh, Anduin." She fixed him with a stern look. "Next time you think you and your father are so dissimilar think about that."

Anduin opened his mouth then closed it, looking thoughtful. "Huh." He grinned mischievously at her and Jaina could see how devastating that particular expression was going to be very soon.

Fortunately he hadn't quite grown into a heartbreaker and she was immune both by virtue of her position as a relative and easily recalling when he was ten.

Jaina arched a brow at him. Anduin ducked his head.

"How about I promise no crazy adventures?"

"I think that would be best," she said.

Duly chastised, Anduin turned his mount towards the pathway home and the conversation to lighter topics.

* * *

After a pleasant few hours out in the forest they decided to end their ride and return for lunch. Jaina listened to Anduin with half an ear as he spoke about some of the outreach programs Varian and he were spearheading to reduce the amount of resentment and unrest in Westfall. Her thoughts had wandered back to Kalec. She hoped he hadn't been too bored as her morning ride had lasted longer than she'd expected it to.

Cheering and a smattering of applause drew her attention as they walked their horses into the stable yard.

"What's that?" she asked.

"No idea," Anduin said as he swung down from his horse without ill effect.

Jaina managed not to fall off her horse and took a few ginger steps once she was down. The cheering happened again.

"I bet father and Broll are sparring again," Anduin said with a sigh. He shrugged out of his heavy coat and handed it to the nearest guard. "Might as well see how bad it is."

Laughing, Jaina followed him. She'd been poor support the evening before, after all.

"Point!" a basso voice called out to more cheers. 

"That sounds like Broll," Anduin mused, hurrying forward.

Jaina followed, stopping short in surprise. Broll was on the sparring ground as she'd expected but he was adjudicating for a shirtless Varian... and an equally shirtless Kalec. The two were sparring. 

Varian held Shalamayne as a single blade in a low guard. Across the snow, Kalec held his own sword at the ready. They were both grinning like loons as they faced off. 

Jaina had understood Kalec knew how to use a sword. She'd seen him summon a blade to defend the azure whelplands and he'd mentioned in the past that he'd studied the weapon. She knew all of this but it was very easy to forget.

They held their poses and by some unspoken signal they rushed at one another with gleeful abandon. The blades clashed in a quick series of exchanges that burst violet as the spell Kalec had cast on both of their weapons to dull them, met with shocking force.

Jaina, who'd been standing behind Kalec, was treated to an eyeful of the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he moved. The two backed off a few steps then clashed again, circling one another in the center of the training ground. 

The cheers of the guards were distant to her ears. She knew the blades were safe but her heart still leapt to her throat as they exchanged bows. Varian's torso flexed and he gritted his teeth as he brought his blade down on the dragon's; he was not holding back in the slightest. Kalecgos was holding back in strength but the King of Stormwind was making him work for it.

The two backed off then rushed at one another again, long hair flying behind them as they clashed furiously.

"Point!" Broll called as they stepped back from one another, laughing.The exchange had gone to Varian. Kalec grinned and said something.

Roaring with laughter, Varian returned to his side of the training area. With a flourish the mighty blade was separated into its two halves, both edges glowing with the safety spell.

"Bring it!" Varian challenged.

Kalec snorted, a sound far more suited to his larger form and rolled his shoulders and neck as he resumed his own place. He caught Jaina's eye and his grin grew. A second blade was conjured into his off-hand. And then two more, very strange looking blades, winked into the air on either side of him. These slightly curved, single edged blades, conjured by magic, were held by magic alone and had no hilts nor guards. The crowd murmured among themselves and Varian and Broll both laughed, delighted. The edges of these blades flashed purple and they too were dulled for sparring.

Kalec winked saucily at her then turned back to Varian. He twirled the blades he held and the ones suspended on either side did likewise. Oh. Well.

"Start!" Broll called out and the two challengers tensed waiting for the other to move. Jaina could not say who went first, but the sound of the blades clashing was great and terrible, echoing off the stone walls of the Keep and drawing more attention.

Varian was quick, the veteran of hundreds of battles and aided by the ferocity of Goldrinn. Kalecgos had the stamina and life-time of a dragon and was a master mage, easily able to manipulate multiple spells with ease - but these were complex levitation workings which required both power and attention. They were hard enough to do on their own and he was also dual wielding blades in his hands.

Unencumbered by such trifling things as a body, the levitated blades could spear and slice and move in ways that a swordsman could not. Here it seemed Varian finally had found a challenge and was apparently loving it. He managed to knock one of the floating blades down then stood on it, taking it out of the fight while he defended against Kalec's hand-held swords and the levitated one he brought around to flank.

The two halves of Shalamayne caught Kalec's blades and the muscles of both combatants strained as they tried to use brute force. Varian took a step too far in advancing on Kalec and freed the trapped mage-blade. The weapon swept up like a guillotine in reverse, batting Varian's long tail of hair; had the weapon been sharp it would have cut off half of it!

The two, now breathing heavily, exchanged blows further, the air around them now steaming in the cold, muscles slick with sweat. The crowd continued to cheer, Broll leaning in as close as he dared to watch for fouls or strikes.

Kalec's hair was wild, his eyes glowing with power as he turned. The broad planes of his back faced her now, strong and tense. New marred only with a couple new bruises adding to the few light scratches from their bedroom activities the previous night. Kalec's pants were tight enough they showed the strengths in his legs and the fine shape of his rear as he sparred. And while he was fighting physically, he was still able to control the mage-blades, sending them to draw Varian off his guard and create openings. The king was impressive in his own right for he held off not two but four blades - two which were untethered. His bare chest showed an array of old scars won in battles as both gladiator and on the field of battle as King. The king of stormwind was a study of contrasts, fast and decisive as he chose his moments, presenting an unwavering front when he had to defend.

Jaina's eyes were drawn to Kalec's back once more. The strength of his massive wings was somehow present in the way he moved - a creature not entirely of the earth. He belonged to the sky and his movements against Varian were agile and light. For all Kalecgos was a massive dragon, he was not a ponderous slow creature and that shone through in the fight before her. She knew what those muscles felt like under her hands, the silky feel of his hair, the flex of his rear and thighs.

Had it become hot in the courtyard all of a sudden?

The fight was called a draw by Broll who bounded forward to slap both men on the back. Kalec dismissed his blades, all four of them and Varian recombined his sword and handed it off to a mildly-put upon looking Anduin who'd stepped forward to check for wounds. Varian grinned and clasped arms with Kalec before embracing him and slapping him on the back as he would Broll - who did the same to the startled but pleased dragon.

"Jaina!" Varian roared, grinning at her in good spirits. He slapped Kalec on the back again and the dragon took a staggering half step. "This one's a keeper!"

Eyes turned to her and she could feel their weight. Her cheeks blazed. Of course Varian would find his total approval of her chosen consort only after they'd been brawling. Of course! But did he need to be so loud? 

There was a lot of good natured laughter going on as guards, staff, stablehands and soldiers who'd been present for the show began to break up and return to their duties - or settle up bets.

The weight and sound were suddenly muted as Kalec smiled at her, perhaps a bit tentatively, fear and hope in his expression. He worried he'd embarrassed her now that reality was intruding on them again - but he'd made a friend and had been enjoying himself. She smiled back, relieved that now he and Varian had something in common other than her. Jaina could see the relief wash the tension out of his shoulders. The smile he wore got more excited, his eyes shining. Drawn forward, she held out her hands to his. He embraced her, tucking his head to the side and pressing his face to her neck.

"I see you found something to do other than read. Did you have fun?"

He nipped her ear boldly and snorted as he bumped his forehead against hers. "I did."

"Father," Anduin said with a sigh.

"The blades were dulled!" Varian said, clapping a hand on Anduin's shoulder - Jaina could hear the light smack. "And we had a marvelous time. Lunch? Broll?"

"I should be getting back," the druid said. 

Varian bade farewell to his friend while Anduin sighed at his father in Jaina's peripheral vision.

Jaina was still held in Kalec's grip. She wrinkled her nose at him. "You're all sweaty." 

"I had a workout," he said, grinning. "I want lunch."

"You both need to put shirts on before you catch a cold," Anduin said, suddenly the adult in the group.

"Bah! Kalec doesn't and this is hardly cold," Varian complained.

"Shirt, shower, you let me check those bruises and then lunch," Anduin said. "And maybe not in that order but you know what I mean, Father." Holding Shalamayne blade down in one hand, he began to shove his father in the direction of the keep with the other.

"You need a shower," Jaina told Kalec.

Kalec growled. "You smell like horses. You do too."

"Leaving. Now," Anduin said and the shoving in Jaina's peripheral vision grew a bit more frantic.

Varian laughed and let himself be pushed. "An hour?" he called jovially over his shoulder.

"At least," Kalec called back before Jaina could speak up, his luminous eyes never leaving hers, the growling edge of his voice making her aware of how close they were and how relatively undressed he was. It was hot outside. Or maybe it was her coat.

"Going!" Anduin said, true panic entering his tone.

Kalec's grin was half feral leer as he straightened. He took her arm like a gentleman and escorted her away. If their pace was quick, well, they only had an hour.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations of the season take a minor detour with word from Draenor. Jaina and Kalec celebrate the Eve of Winterveil in Stormwind. (This chapter contains a short NSFW scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago today I closed out Red Crane and started to post this fic. The support people have left in the comments or with reblogs and likes has been an immense boost for me. Thank you all so very, very much for reading this project and leaving me notes and kudos and words of encouragement. They mean more than I can express. Working on this story and getting support here absolutely helped me to decide I was good enough I could reach out for my dream job - and I got it. I am nowhere near where I thought I would be a year ago, but things have turned out so much for the better. I hope I continue to entertain you and you keep reading. Thank you all so much.
> 
> Massive, massive, unending eternal thank you to my beta Jess who has stuck with me this whole year. Additional mistakes are mine. I owe you more than a couple drinks :D
> 
> Thank you for the kudos!  
> Thank you to RhadgarKhadgar, VivedVert, Thesseli, Gasel, Kalla_Moonshado, Tanadin, and Harriet_Adams2 for the lovely comments on the last chapter.

_"You need a shower," Jaina told Kalec._

_Kalec growled. "You smell like horses. You do too."_

_"Leaving. Now," Anduin said and the shoving in Jaina's peripheral vision grew a bit more frantic._

_Varian laughed and let himself be pushed. "An hour?" he called jovially over his shoulder._

_"At least," Kalec called back before Jaina could speak up, his luminous eyes never leaving hers, the growling edge of his voice making her aware of how close they were and how relatively undressed he was. It was hot outside. Or maybe it was her coat._

_"Going!" Anduin said, true panic entering his tone._

_Kalec's grin was half feral leer as he straightened. He took her arm like a gentleman and escorted her away. If their pace was quick, well, they only had an hour.  
_

When they reached their rooms, Kalec held the door open for her. Jaina could feel the weight of his gaze on her as she walked by. He closed the door behind her, locked it, then followed closely. He cupped her face in his hands when she turned back to him.

"Hi." He leaned in and kissed her, the kiss as fervent as his hands were gentle.

"Hi," she said after, somewhat breathless. She laughed as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom of their suite.

Kalec set her down then walked her back against the wall, chasing after her with small kisses and nips. The muscles under her hands flexed. His light kisses grew longer and more hungry, hands parting the long coat so he could attack the clasp of her pants.

The ties proved too complicated and Kalec began growling in frustration. Jaina laughed, head falling back against the wall. He gave up on her pants and held her hips, silencing her laugh with a long searing kiss that left her dizzy. He banished her boots, pants and then the shirt and under garments. The clothing landed on the nearby chair in a rustle. He'd left her the coat. The soft suede exterior layers were lined with satin and they felt odd against her bare skin. Not bad, but just different.

"Kalec!" she leaned back, eyes wide.

His fingers skimmed up and down her sides as he nibbled at her jaw. "Does the coat hurt your back?"

"No-"

"Good," he said, the word lost in a rising growl. He cupped her breasts through the fabric of her coat, the soft lining rubbing pleasantly. The long fur lining of her coat brushed her ankles and slid over the bare curve of her rear. "I like this coat."

Jaina laughed, the sound now throaty, a match for his growl. "Don't I smell like horses?" She felt the tingle of magic as he cast a spell. It ran over her body from top to bottom, leaving her skin tingling as it passed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. The hard heat of his interest pressed against her belly. "Now you don't."

"You're still sweaty."

He bent his head and nuzzled the side of her face. "You're going to be, too," he warned. Another flash of magic and his pants and boots were gone, his hard length pressed against her. 

Jaina made a pleased sound as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shifted her hips against his. She laughed as he lifted her again and carried her with him. He climbed onto the bed and settled with her in his lap. "Oh?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Unless you're too saddle sore?" He kissed under her ear. "I promise a much nicer ride."

She rocked her hips, sliding against her sex against the base of his member. "I suppose you've left me somewhat appropriately dressed." Her coat had fanned out behind her, draping over his legs. 

Their lips met in hungry kisses. Her fingers went into his hair and ran over the planes of his back. Kalec's hands were not idle, running over her body, smoothing the satin of the coat against her skin then dipping his fingers inside to run over her skin. His fingers slipped downwards between their bodies, between her legs. She gasp as he rubbed over the hooded bundle of nerves. Kalec chuckled, voice dark and smugly male as her felt her arousal and spread it around.

"You promised me a ride." She leaned in and nipped at his ear.

He responded with a deep, reverberating warning growl then lifted her and pulled her down onto him. He grunted in male pleasure as she slowly sank to the hilt, their hips meeting, his lovely eyes closing for a moment.

"You liked watching me fight," he accused as she began to ride him, a slow rock of hips, her hands on his shoulders.

"I liked watching you move half naked," she corrected, nipping his jaw. She grinned when he reacted to the nip, hands flexing on her, a small snort escaping. "The potential for you two to hurt one another I liked less." She nipped him again earning another little grunt. "But yes, I did like watching you."

"Mmmm, and any part in particular?" he asked, the fingers of one hand lazily making circles on her clit while the other roamed over her body.

She reached down and encouraged his hands to move a little faster. "The pants were very nice. You have a nice ass."

"Do I?" he asked, taking her direction. His other hand groped a breast through the suede and satin of the coat. True to his word, she was beginning to feel overheated.

"Yes." He got a little grunt out of her when he thrust up harder, lifting her with the force. "I like your back too. Reminds me of your wingspan."

"Mmm," he nibbled at her throat. "I do have an impressive wingspan."

Jaina laughed, the sound turning into a sigh as his fingers went faster on her. She closed her eyes, head falling back as she rode his lap. He kissed her throat. "No offense to Anduin but this is far more fun."

He pulled her hips down onto his and grinned. "Good." Then he rolled her onto her back in a surprising move. He caught her in another searing kiss, arms braced on either side of her as he rolled his hips in a smooth, powerful thrust.

Jaina gasped against his lips, hands going to clutch his shoulders. His hips crashed into hers at a steady cadence. Kalec lifted one of her legs over a shoulder and Jaina writhed against the bed, one hand moving to touch herself, the other hand gripping his wrist. He leaned forward changing how he was hitting her and went faster. Needy little whines escaped from her lips, each one stuttering as his hips impacted hers. She shattered suddenly, toes curling, hands fisting the covers, back arching. Encouraged further, Kalec continued his relentless assault, eyes watching her come apart and writhe under him, her shivering pleasure drawn out.

Breathless, Jaina panted under her lover, watching him watch her. She felt her cheeks heat, her racing heart doing a few little fluttering flips. The way he watched her when they were together like this was intense. She dropped her eyes briefly, blush deepening. Jaina worried her lower lip with her teeth as little aftershocks warred with the fluttery feelings in her chest. She watched him through lowered lashes and licked her lips.

Kalec swooped down and claimed her mouth with his own, his speed slowing as he lost momentum. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She tucked her face against his neck and bit his jaw. He growled, the low, sexy, interested sound. Jaina giggled; pressed against the bedding like this, she could feel the sound through her whole body.

She yelped when he suddenly banished the coat exposing her heated skin to the relative chill of the room. Jaina squealed when he bit down on the exposed flesh of her shoulder. He kissed the bite and turned his face to her neck, his hips moving faster, the sounds he made more desperately seeking release. She ran her hands over his sides and his back, enjoying the play and flex of his muscles as her lover slid from 'lovemaking' into something which could easily be called "fucking". She chuckled at her own inner thoughts and nipped at his ear and jaw.

Kalec's entire body tense as he came inside her, his bellow muted somewhat by her shoulder and the bedding. He jerked against her, fingers digging into her back and hip. She sighed under him and could feel the rapid beating of his heart in her chest and in the thick member still buried inside of her. Her own heart was still slowing but the sated, lazy afterglow was sinking in. Nuzzling and kissing they bits of him in easy reach she drew lazy, gentle fingers over his back as she unhooked her legs from his waist. Her wandering hands made it down to that wonderful rear and she sighed as she shamelessly ran her hands over it. Her lover had collapsed atop her, completely spent. Content, Jaina sighed deeply.

"Now we're both sweaty," she said when she found the ability to talk.

Kalec's lazy laughter made the base of her spine tingle and her heart flutter. He slipped out of her and rolled so he wasn't crushing her so terribly. "Mmmmmmm," was his only reply, still too far gone for words. She'd done that to him. Smiling, Jaina kissed his chest then his jaw.

"How'd you end up down there anyway?" she asked.

Kalec curled around her with a contented sigh and kissed her brow. "I heard Broll and him sparring," he answered. "I was curious and went to go watch. Varian invited me down to join them." His arms tightened around her briefly before he relaxed into the bed again. "Thought it would be rude to decline. We got around to swords eventually. It was fun."

"I haven't seen too many mages wield one sword as you did, and you used two. Usually they just enchant weapons to be a full mirror or do their own thing. You were guiding these." She nipped his jaw. "That was very impressive spellwork."

"Mmm. Now I know how to get you hot and bothered; use a new spell."

She nipped him harder. "Like that doesn't work on you."

"Fair," he allowed with a laugh. He breathed in and sighed out, rumbling a bit. "Think Varian would be annoyed if we were a bit late for lunch?" He squeezed his arms around her. "This is nice."

"Very," she agreed. "We're both a bit sticky now, though."

She could feel the shape of his grin against her forehead. Jaina snorted a laugh. "You're smiling," she accused.

"I made you sticky," he said without an ounce of remorse. He shifted down so his face was by her neck. Kalec inhaled and sighed out. "You smell of us. I like it."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "M'not going to lunch reeking of sweat and sex."

"You want first shower?" He asked. "I go with you I can assure you we'll be late for lunch." He rose up on one arm then leaned down to kiss her firmly. "You're that irresistible, beloved."

She looked away, cheeks blazing, but she couldn't stop the smile.

"I love making you smile," he murmured, caressing her cheek, gently getting her to look back at him.

Jaina reached up to touch his. He nuzzled against the palm of her hand before resting his cheek against it. "Love you," she said. "Glad we're here. Grateful I got help. Thankful you stayed."

"Hey," he leaned in and kissed her nose. "You're strong, but we all need help." 

She sighed, content, and nodded. He was right. She pushed at his chest. "I'm going to shower before there's more of a wet spot on the bed." He flopped on to the bed beside her, arms and legs akimbo, utterly spent. She patted his hand. "I'll wake you when I'm done."

* * *

Kalec woke early. Dawn was creeping through the drapes. He enjoyed sleeping in, but his mate was an early riser. He supposed they had gone to bed early the night before, though they'd not slept. Their encounter earlier in the day had been fun, but quiet cuddling and discussion on the couch had led to another. Jaina was not yet awake. Kalec smiled to himself. He'd apparently worn her out enough she slept in.

There was something very nice about waking up and having no plans beyond spending time together. He yawned and stretched then curled around his mate. She murmured sleepily and woke.

"Morning."

He kissed her shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's still early."

She hummed sleepily. "I should get up." She yawned. "Shower." She sat up, inviting chilly air into their nice warm bed for a moment. She flipped the covers back over him and kissed his nose. "You can sleep in."

She turned and headed for the bathroom, shedding her nightgown as she went. The bold lines on her back stood out against her pale skin in the thin light. The movements were not enticing. There was little elegant about the way she walked towards the shower, still half-asleep. He loved her all the more for her sleepy charm.

By breakfast they'd both showered and were far more awake and making plans for the day. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Jaina said.

A member of Varian's staff came in holding a sealed scroll. "A letter has come for Lord Kalecgos," the young man said. He bowed and held the letter out to Kalec.

Frowning, Kalec took it. "Thank you."

The page bobbed a bow again then left. Kalec glanced at the missive. It was sealed by a very tiny paw. Kalec sighed and opened the scroll.

"What is it?" Jaina asked.

"Wrathion has requested my presence to neutralize a magical threat," Kalec said.

"Vague."

"Yes," Kalec said, frowning. "He's not with Taylor."

Jaina looked up. "He's not?"

"No. According to this he is not. He will have someone meet me near the Lunarfall Garrison." He considered the missive. The request was polite - not a summons as he would have expected from Wrathion. 

"Will you go?" Jaina asked. She looked concerned and perhaps a little annoyed. 

Truthfully Kalec was a little annoyed by a disruption to the quiet peace of the holiday. He considered the question for a long while. The whelp had reached out again; this time apparently of his own volition. And he had a feeling...

"I will, but I'll go with Zaliya and I promise to return in a day."

"What if the situation requires that you to stay longer?"

"If it is so serious it takes more than a day, then it's probably serious enough we'll have to mobilize Lunarfall. I'll return either way." She'd gone very still, her expression the diplomatic mask she wore for others. Kalec's heart broke; she should not need to use such tactics with him. He reached out across the table and took her hand in his. "Jaina I have a feeling about this. Something is telling me I should go." He lifted her fingers to his lips. "I promise I will come back."

The calm mask slipped away. Her shoulders sagged. "I am being selfish. I just- Kalec when I went to draenor I almost died. Wrathion's motives are always suspect." 

He held her hands in both of his. "I promise you, I will come back." He meant every word of that vow. As much as he felt he had a responsibility to a youth of his own kind, he belonged with her. Wrathion's schemes were not worth losing his life or his love.

Jaina nodded. She tugged on his hand. He crouched by her seat. She leaned down and kissed him, then let her forehead rest against his. "Please be careful."

"I will be, love."

"Go and get it over with. Come back soon."

He kissed her once more then rose. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Jaina worried. Kalecgos was a very powerful and capable person who'd lived for thousands of years before she'd come along. He was taking Archmage Zaliya who'd risen to become one of the best combat mages in the Kirin Tor. He was going in eyes wide open. And still she worried. She buried herself in several papers she'd been meaning to read and eventually she lost herself in the calming logic of academia.

"Where's Kalec," Varian asked as they sat down to lunch.

"Draenor on a quick trip. He promised he'd be back soon."

Varian nodded to himself. "The black whelp?"

Jaina nodded. "He's going with Commander Zaliya. It's silly for me to be worried."

"You love him. It's not silly at all. Is there anything that could threaten a full grown dragon?"

Jaina bit her lip. "Probably. It's a very wild place," she said, thinking of her own near-death experience.

"I'm sure he can handle himself."

Sighing, resigned, Jaina ate her lunch and tried to put her mind on other things. "Where is Anduin?" She wondered if he was doing who knows what and getting into trouble.

"The Cathedral," Varian said. "He has training and this time of year there is always more to do."

"He's become an impressive healer."

Varian smiled, but his reply was interrupted by the arrival of one of his staff who was accompanied by a young apprentice mage. Varian gestured them into the room.

"Archmage, I believe this might be for you," Varian said.

The apprentice bobbed a bow to the king then handed Jaina a sealed missive. "This came to the Citadel for you. Archmage Modera said you wished to have such letters sent to you here."

"Thank you," Jaina said, dismissing the mage. The young man bobbed another set of bows then left.

The letter was sealed with Genn Greymane's mark.

"Ah, and now the wolf howls." Varian snorted and sipped his beer.

Jaina gave him a sour look and read the letter. She could almost heard Greymane's execrations as she read. To say that he strongly denounced the Kirin Tor and their actions was an understatement. Jaina bit her lip as she read further. 

"He is no longer going to support the Kirin Tor," Jaina said.

"His declarations have little in the way of teeth," Varian pointed out. "It's cold to say so but it is fact. I empathize with Genn, there was a time when I was homeless, but I recovered my home by sticking with my allies."

"Apparently," Jaina said, tossing the closed missive to the table, "Allowing the Horde back into Dalaran means i am no true ally of his." Jaina glared at her plate. She'd lost her appetite.

"Jaina," Varian ventured, but seemed at a loss for words. His brow furrowed and he fell silent.

"Did you get such a letter?"

"I did," Varian admitted. "The day after the ball. I was surprised he waited so long." Varian snorted. "He'll get over it."

Jaina scowled. "Varian-" she was interrupted again by a sudden bow-wave of arcane power and the shrill feeling of an arcane alarm. Head whipping around she looked for the source of the disturbance.

"Jaina?"

"Someone just teleported close by. Tripped some of the Keep's wards."

"I don't hear the alarms," Varian said, rising.

The guards opened the door and Kalec entered. He looked grim. Unharmed, but something had happened.

"Kalec! What's wrong?" Jaina asked.

Kalec held out a rolled up and sealed scroll to Varian. It bore Zaliya's mark. "Your grace, I regret to be the bearer of bad news." He stood with Jaina, an arm around her waist. She looked up to him for explanation but his eyes were on the king.

Varian took the scroll, broke the seal and read, expression becoming stony, eyes hooded. He bowed his head when he reached the end of the letter. "Tell me."

"Zaliya and I arrived at the appointed location to meet with Wrathion. His mage was suffering from a curse put on her by Ephial, the mage in Taylor's garrison. She held a barrier against him while the others escaped. Wrathion's people could not remove it and she'd been suffering as they relocated." He drew in a breath and let it out. "We convinced him to let us take her to Lunarfall where she now recovers. Zaliya and I then took a small team to investigate Taylor's garrison. As it says in the letter, they're gone."

Jaina stifled a small gasp. Gone?

"From what we were able to piece together, while Taylor was away, Ephial staged a coup. Wrathion and his companions left under fire with several injured and a few casualties. When Taylor returned a few days later, Ephial, who had learned necromancy raised the fallen as ghouls. Taylor and his people were lost in the fighting. Zaliya and I dispatched Ephial. Her people are laying the dead to rest."

"Damn." Varian set his hands on the table. "And Wrathion's part?"

"In this case he was as much a bystander as the others. Ephial was part of Taylor's roster well before Wrathion showed up."

"He's been on campaign with Taylor before," Varian said. He nodded once. "Thank you for bringing me this information so quickly. If you'll excuse me, the Commander has requested some additional support." He sighed. "And then I'll need to inform the families." Varian swept from the room, head high, shoulders straight as he attacked this newest problem.

Jaina turned to Kalec. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Between Zaliya, her forces and myself, Ephial and his risen ghouls stood no chance. I am glad I went. I was able to help her defeat him soundly and quickly."

"Why?"

Kalec held his hands to either side, expression anguished. "No idea! He ranted about a 'Dark One' who promised him power. Zaliya's suspicion is Ner'zhul or possibly Gul'dan.."

"Ner'zhul would make sense if he was using necromancy. He was slain but...." Jaina shivered. "That hasn't stopped him before."

Kalec set his hands on her shoulders. "Which is why Zaliya is taking precautions. She wanted me to let you know she's contacted both Khadgar and the Frostwall garrison commander. If he shows up in any form, they'll be ready."

* * *

New of the fate of Taylor's garrison added a somber air to the Keep. Taylor had been a soldier and such things could be expected in the line of duty, but betrayal from within stung. The matter had been resolved however and there was little to do but mourn the dead.

A ceremony was held in the cathedral. Anduin had requested to conduct the service as he had known the Admiral and liked the man. Jaina and Kalec has attended, sitting in silent support of Anduin and to honor the fallen. The Lunarfall garrison found itself with extra supplies and volunteers despite the holiday season.

The rest of the city continued with their holiday cheer, mostly unaware or unaffected by the events in Draenor. Jaina wondered if that was a sign that collaborative efforts in a time and place not their own would never bear fruit.

But then a message arrived, via Khadgar, who'd conveyed it to Zaliya, who made the trip to personally hand it to Varian and verify the contents.

_"Mage_

_The Admiral was a fine warrior. Tonight we drink to his spirit. We've been scouting around Shattrath and believe an assault would liberate the city and crush the Iron Horde base present there. Send word with Khadgar if this sounds like fun._

_-T"_

Varian passed the letter to Jaina who then passed it to Anduin. 

"T?" Varian questioned.

"The leader of the Horde garrison," Zaliya supplied. "I plan on seeing what she has to say. Victory in Shattrath would not only severely disrupt Blackhand's command, but would be a moral victory for our Draenei allies. With the loss of their prophet they could use one."

Varian nodded. "I agree. See what they have to say."

Zaliya nodded. Her sharp teeth showed in a fierce grin. It softened. "There is something else. Taylor."

"What of him?" Varian asked.

Zaliya's teeth flashed in another quick smile. "Turns out he's the sort that doesn't stop being a soldier in death. His spirit now resides in my garrison, determined to help."

Varian's eyebrows were not the only ones to leap upwards.

"It's odd. But I have some experience with spirits," she said, glancing at Kalec. "We're trying to make it work. He requests reassignment to my command so he can, in his words, 'help however he can before he finally retires.' "

Varian chuckled. "I'll draw the order myself."

* * *

Despite the sadness and tragedy of Taylor and his people, it seemed some good was being done in Draenor. Both Jaina and Varian, and the Council once Jaina had informed them, had seen the Horde offer as an opportunity. Anduin, though saddened by Taylor's death, was gladdened by news that his spirit was intact and that the Horde was being so civil.

But the assault on Shattrath would not happen before the holiday season ended, and so attention turned back to the season.

Jaina and Kalec went window shopping in Stormwind. It turned into buying some new furniture for their parlor and a housewarming gift for the Sparkshines. Jaina showed Kalec her favorite sweets shops. They were still debating which one was on par with Jaxi Sparkshine's baking when they reached the Keep. Varian helpfully suggested that more be acquired for a taste test and Anduin and Kalec agreed. Jaina sighed for show and volunteered to go to Dalaran.

"Jaina!" Jaxi greeted when Jaina arrived early in the morning. She hurried around the counter to give her a hug. "You didn't need to get us anything!"

"I wanted to," Jaina said, returning the hug. "The couch works I hope? Not too tall?"

"It's perfect and I love the blankets!"

"The wind can get a bit high in the winter," Jaina said. "I understand the first housing should be ready after the holiday."

"We were offered a room at the Inn, but we didn't want to move twice and our new tenants are wrapping up their business obligations in Orgrimmar so no need to rush!" Jaxi said cheerfully as she retreated behind the counter to finish putting together Jaina's order. She leaned over the box with a sharklike grin. "Kalec's note mentioned that I'm in competition?"

Jaina laughed. "Nothing large or fancy. I think Kalec and Anduin just wanted an excuse to eat sweets."

"Be that as it may, I have added a few extras to your order." She winked. "I'll not lose to some baker in Stormwind!"

And though Anduin and Kalec did bring back a massive sampling of sweets and pastries from all over Stormwind, Jaxi did not lose.

During the course of their sojourn, Anduin became aware that Kalec hadn't really participated in a snowball fight as he knew them. The prince hadn't participated in too many either, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. Jaina privately believed that deep down it was just an excuse. Anduin had been dealing with many adult thoughts and concerns. What harm was there in allowing him to have a bit of childish fun and what was to be gained by pointing it out to him?

The next day while Anduin instructed Kalec in the "proper way human younglings celebrated the season", all with very tongue in cheek formality, Jaina went to Ironforge.

She spent a couple hours going over her commissioned necklace in detail. She found everything in order after the first check, but this was the sort of thing one didn't leave to chance. After a second fine examination, Jaina thanked the artisan and returned to Stormwind.

* * *

On the eve of winterveil proper Jaina and Kalec donned warm cloaks and ventured into the city. The heavy wind and snow had let up earlier in the day leaving a thick coat of white over the city. Fat flakes continued to fall from the sky, catching the light from fires and candles before they landed. 

Restaurants were open late and catered to holiday parties. Holiday cheer could be heard from the homes in the residential areas and small community block parties dominated some streets, their light and music spilling onto the cleared cobblestones. The largest gathering was in the Cathedral district.

The streets were largely blocked to mounted traffic in the cathedral district where most of those who were headed outside were to be found. Small stalls and carts selling hot mulled cider and wassail, cookies and other treats had been set up. The air smelled of snow melting on wool, cinnamon, pine and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. The ground had been cleared of most of the snow, the resulting piles now even higher than before. Children crawled over these mountains, carving castle keeps or improving on creations and fortifications created earlier in the holiday season.

As was tradition in Stormwind, the college of mages had contributed with the creation of ice sculptures. Many were large and depicted epic scenes of valor such as the massive sculpture showing Varian fighting Onyxia. The king was larger and the dragon was smaller than in real life, but an ingenious combination of spellwork allowed the ice sculpture to breath fire and refreeze itself. Relaxed, but alert, guards on double overtime were on hand to make sure that awed citizens didn't accidentally become burn victims. 

Some sculptures were more whimsical such as the carved statue depicting a scene from a children's folk tale. A few were abstract creations of art with floating components and subtly shifting colors.

There was also a memorial. Ice depicting great heroes of the Alliance were caved in heroic poses. This year had a late addition; the base of Admiral Taylor's statue was covered in flowers, small sailor's knots in rope, and offerings of good drink.

Small groups of carolers wandered around taking donations for various city charities. Their music wove in and out of the sound of the small mingling crowd as they wandered around the square.

Jaina had pulled her hood up and tucked herself in close to Kalec. The artistry of the local mages in both design and the underlying spellwork was actually fascinating. Having something featured at this festival was considered a point of pride among the senior mages and Jaina enjoyed seeing their craft used like this. 

More entertaining was watching Kalec's reactions. Needing to take everything in he looked all around, eyes wide with a soft smile. Jaina thought he looked very much like some of the children who were seeing this all for the first time. She hugged his arm.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing," she said, smiling up at him. "This was good. This has been good." She looked around before returning to him. "I think I needed to see something like this and I am grateful I can with you." 

The night was alive and bustling. The children, most up well past their bedtimes, were excited and racing around. The food was good and the cheerful holiday spirit was... just... pleasant. She sighed and rested her head against his arm as they continued their circuit around the square.

The bells in the great cathedral tolled and hour until midnight. Some of the vendors and children alike were packed up and taken home. The festival party air began to break up as some people drifted towards home and bed before excited little ones woke up at the crack of dawn to see what greatfather Winter had left for them. Jaina and Kalec joined the stream of people heading towards the Cathedral.

They settled into some seats at the end of a pew at the front. Varian was already lounging in a seat in the front pew. Fingers laced across his chest, head tilted towards the high vaulted ceiling, thumb tapping in time with the music playing. Anduin had been among the priests in training, but the young men and women were released from their duties and filtered back into the crowd. Anduin took a seat beside his father. Varian cracked open one eye, smiled a bit more, then resumed his quiet lounge.

The last time Jaina had attended something resembling a formal service here, it had been a remembrance for those lost in fighting the Scourge. She'd hidden in the back, ashamed of her association with Arthas. This year she settled into the pew with Varian on the arm of someone she'd come to love very much. She leaned against Kalec and sighed.

There was a quiet service of thanksgiving and remembrance which Jaina felt more than she had in a long while. But she was far less interested in the sermon than she was in the music. Stomwind Cathedral's acoustics were wonderful and their choir unsurprisingly one of the best in the Kingdom.

Dragons were oddly musical, she'd noticed. When the tree had been grown in Theramore, the dragons had sung through the magic. When she'd been in Aszuna there had always been someone humming or trilling or singing something. Kalec comforted her with soft songs. He had a marvelous voice.

Kalec's curiosity and slight anxiousness had come and gone all evening as he forgot he was nervous. In this unusual and less familiar setting he'd taken to looking all over again, trying to take it all in and judge how he should act. Jaina settled him by straightening his coat and the fabric of his shirt. As she'd anticipated, once the music had begun he'd been captivated. Soon he was very softly humming along or adding in a fine tenor counterpoint. Jaina closed her eyes and listened.

As was typical, the congregation took part in the final few songs of the night. There were books with the lyrics and music written out, but he hardly needed the score to follow along. The traditional closure for the season was for candles to be passed out among those gathered and the lights of the cathedral extinguished. The priests, and this year it included Anduin, would light candles from the single remaining light and and go among the crowd lighting the candles of others. Then the light would spread, one candle igniting another until the nearly pitch black cathedral was illuminated by the tiny lights of each individual.

Jaina hated the ritual the previous year and had fled before the light had reached her. Each candle lit like a small star had reminded her of someone she'd lost - lights suddenly and unjustly extinguished before their time.

This year, as they had in times before, they gave her hope. Sparks could spread. One small thing could have lasting repercussions. The gathering left the cathedral, carrying their lights into the darkness where they would light more candles once they reached home.

The staff had set large candles by the windows. As they approached the keep she saw a few being lit. They bade goodnight to their hosts and retired to their rooms. Jaina lit the candles in their windows and sighed. Snow had begun to fall again on the way home promising a fresh layer come morning. The castle was quiet with a sleepy peace. Jaina shed her coat and hung it by the door. She went to Kalec, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. The low fire crackled in the fireplace and outside the wind rose and fell.

"Feeling okay?" he asked. He stroked a hand over the back of her head and down her hair.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I'm not unhappy, I'm just... thinking." She squeezed her arms around his waist. "Nothing bad," she said. "There's just a lot on my mind."

He began to sway with her. "Could I help?"

She went along with the slow, close movement. "You are. I had no idea I would be here a year ago. I didn't... Have you been on the sea when a storm is approaching? The clouds are opaque and dark and you can't see much beyond them."

"Mmmhm."

"The future felt like that a lot. There were brighter bits when it looked like those clouds might break up. Spending time with you. Making progress in Dalaran. And then the dark seemed endless." She rubbed her face against his chest as they swayed. "But I'm on the other side." She smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you for giving me someplace to belong again."

"You'd have found something."

"Maybe. I like where I ended up though."

"It will be a week I got my back done, tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to ask Anduin to heal it. Think it would been too early to go out the day after?"

His expression lit up but he tempered it. "Do you think that you are ready? Anything else you want to set up or test beforehand?"

"Nothing I can think of," she said. "I already ran some charged through the necklace component."

"You did?" he asked, a smile creeping out again. "Can I see?"

"I did when you were in Draenor," she said. She took his hand and led him towards the dresser in the bedroom. "Thought I might wear it tomorrow." She opened the wardrobe and took out the box, setting it on the little vanity. The intricate gold necklace and cut leycrystal glittered in the soft candlelight. She lifted it and held it up to him. "Help me put it on?"

He grinned and took it from her. Jaina turned and lifted her hair. Kalec settled the necklace and secured the locking mechanism in the back. His hands brushed over her shoulders then down her arms. Jaina let her hair down. The metal warmed to her skin almost instantly. She could feel the latent buzz of power within the working. She had already begun to charge the leycrystal and it hummed pleasantly. Jaina examined the piece in the mirror of the vanity. She thought it looked perhaps a bit ornate than her usual tastes, but there was something fascinating about the layers of filigree lines and circles. The gold was warm against the pale chill of her hair, bringing out the remaining lock of gold.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I think it turned out well," he said. He kissed her other cheek and she laughed a little. "If anyone could figure something like this out it would be you."

She reached up to caress his cheek and pull him down to another kiss. "I had some help and good motivation. Think we can go flying day after tomorrow?"

He kissed her again. "If you can walk without tripping over your wings or tail, we can talk about take offs," he said, laughing. "But I would love to start."

Jaina grinned. She couldn't wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift exchange on Winterveil morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE MASSIVE OMG thnak yous to Jthorsten who puts up with me and was a huge help in recalling just what the hell the details were in the gifts when I'd started talking about this months ago. <3
> 
> Thank you to Tanadin, Rhadgar-Khadgar, Deadly_Nighshae, Thesseli, Kalla_Moonshado, Komneid128 and MyShoesAreEnPointe for the lovely comments and support! thank you everyone who's reblogged me on Tumblr :D

Winterveil morning dawned cold and overcast, the wind and snow having picked up in the night. It was the perfect weather to huddle close together by the fire and sip hot cocoa. Jaina began to pull back the covers but thought better of it, and burrowed back down into the blankets. A warm arm slipped around her side and Kalec's hand slid up her side to cup her breast.

"Morning," she murmured

A cold nose pressed against her shoulder and she yelped. Kalec laughed and continued to put his face into the hollow of her neck and shoulder.

"Kalec!" She squirmed but his arms held her close. "Your nose is cold!"

"I know. I'm warming it up."

She squirmed and twisted, finally facing him. Kalec grinned, eyes sparkling. He buried his face in her bosom. Jaina absolutely did not squeal little a child. "Kalec!"

He laughed, rolling Jaina onto her back and pinning her arms. He continued to assault the valley between her breasts, nosing away the light shift she'd worn to bed.

"Kalec!"

"Hmm?" He rose up on his elbows. 

"Don't 'Hmmm' me, love." She freed one hand and lightly 'booped' the end of his nose.

"Morning." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Morning," she said, settling into the bedding. She reached up to wind a lock of his hair around a finger. "It's a cold morning."

"Fire's low." He looked over his shoulder and gestured, levitating a few more logs into the fireplace and igniting them with another spell. He settled beside her. "So what do we do today?"

Jaina snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Brunch with Anduin and Varian." She yawned. "Gifts after that. And then?" She shrugged. "Whatever we wish to do. It's a relaxing time with family. I imagine Anduin will want to play a few games on on his new hearthstone board."

"Is this typical? What was it like when you were young?"

She breathed in then out with a long sigh. "When I was small my brother and I would rush out of bed and run to our parents. My father would make a show of getting up slowly and then insist we all go down together to see what Greatfather Winter had brought. But before that, he needed a shower. And Mother needed a shower. Derek and I would have to wait. Father would tell us we were lucky because _he_ always had to wait until after breakfast when he was growing up." His fingers went into her hair. Jaina's eyes drifted closed. "When we were older, if the snow wasn't too bad the cousins would come visit. They came more often after my mother died. I think my aunt and uncle did it more for my father than for the children."

"The cousin who now rules? What's he like?"

"He's a good person," Jaina said. "He never expected to become Lord Admiral, but he's been doing well enough." He was far more male and less traitorous than she was.

"Hey," Kalec jostled her. "Would you be happier there?"

"No," Jaina admitted. "But part of me will always wish to go home and be welcomed."

Kalec sighed. "I can understand that. Selfishly I am happy you aren't there. I like having you here with me and in Dalaran where I might be useful. And where we might fly together."

She smiled. 

"When do I give you my gift?"

Jaina looked up. "You got me something?"

"I made something."

Jaina rose up on her elbows, smiling. "You made something for me?"

He looked at her very seriously. "Yes. I was informed that the traditional gift is to take dried noodles, paste them onto paper in a shape depicting something from the holiday or a person, and then cover it with glitter and paint."

Jaina blinked. Horror warred with humor. It was at once an exceptionally innocent gift and also a bit... disappointing. She'd not expected him to get her anything and somehow arts and crafts noodle work was... worse. But he was so honest and earnest... should she hang it on her office wall? Would he be upset when he learned it was something children did? Would he be offended? Who'd told him? Modera? Anduin? What if it was pretty? What if it was hideous? He was taking this holiday very seriously and what if he was embarrassed?

Kalec snickered, his serious expression fading into impish giggles. "Gotcha."

She picked up one of the extra pillows and hit him in the face. "And here I thought I was going to have to comfort you when you were embarrassed or diffuse a political situation or- ohhh!" she hit him again.

He laughed, arms in front of his face. On the third swing he grabbed the pillow away and wrestled her back under him. Catching her hands he pinned her to the bedding then swooped in for a kiss. He rubbed his nose against hers. "Don't be mad. Anduin thought it would be funny."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "It was a little funny. Means I owe him a prank."

Kalec chuckled. He kissed her again then climbed out of bed and thoughtfully flipped the covers back so she was warm. The room was heating up though. Jaina watched his bare ass with great interest as he went to his travel case and retrieved a box. He hurried back to her and slid under the covers. 

"Here."

The box was wooden, the top carved and inlaid with another contrasting wood in the shape of Theramore's sigil. "You made this?" she asked, fingers lightly brushing over the top. 

"Not the box itself, though I did have it made. I hope you like it."

"I do. It's lovely." She sat up in bed and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet. The links of the chain were silver and small gems dangled from it. No, not gems. Finely cut leycrystals and small dragon scales. "Yours?" she asked touching one.

"A few of the very small ones," he admitted. "I hope you do not mind."

She smiled and shook her head. They were a very pretty color, the shades shifting subtly as the light hit them.

"There is an enchantment on it," he said, helping her to put the bracelet on. She could feel the power imbued in the gift as the clasp closed. "It's a protective ward. After we made Varian's gift I thought about how much trouble you've been getting into. I wanted to make something for you. I know you're quite good and with Modera's coaching you've only become better, but I wanted to help. Perhaps it's stupidly male of me but I don't like seeing you hurt."

Jaina touched the little scales. It looked like a charm bracelet. The protective magic was distinctly his signature. As with Varian's ward it was something extra to keep a loved one a little bit safer. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love it. I don't think it's stupid at all. Thank you."

* * *

Jaina's necklace joined her new bracelet as accessories for brunch. Normally she wouldn't wear any jewelry to a casual meal like this, however Kalec's gift was lovely and wearing the necklace would help it attune. She wore a very simple purple gown which was exceptionally comfy. Kalec wore a casual tunic and breeches, much like what he'd seen worn around the Keep. Varian met them at the door in something similar, Anduin not far behind.

They had leftover pastries from the competition as well as a selection of hot dishes prepared by the kitchens. Today the staff who resided in the castle would only bring up brunch and dinner and spend the rest of the time with their families. 

Brunch was very pleasant if quiet. Jaina was feeling thoughtful and apparently Varian was as well. Anduin and Kalec provided most of the conversation, the pair happily chatting as Jaina sipped her tea and Varian finished a second helping of scrambled eggs with sausage. 

Eventually though Varian pushed back his plate and refilled his coffee mug. Anduin's half of the conversation became distracted. The finishing of brunch and acquisition of more coffee was a sign to Anduin. Though he was much older, practically an adult, Jaina could almost see the excited little boy he'd once been.

"Shall we open some gifts?" Varian suggested.

Anduin grinned and rose to clear plates. Varian patted his shoulder and led the way from the cozy breakfast nook to the greatroom which had served as a focal point and living room by the Wrynns for generations. The high ceiling allowed a lot of cold winter light into the room and a massive fireplace warmed the space. 

An exceptional tree had been set up in one corner. Though it was in the Royal Quarters and enchanted ornaments of very fine quality provided a soft twinkling glow, the branches were festooned with bright baubles and ornaments of often humbler origins. Small needlework designs showed their age in dulled thread and dates displaying Winter Veils from many years past - before Varian's birth. Others showed signs of careful repair - cracks mended and paint refurbished. Some showed the signs of fire damage - survivors of when Stormwind had been attacked and Varian driven from his home. A delicate ornament in a cut sheet of gold depicted a lion cub at play with the year of Anduin's birth. Little birds, some encrusted with jewels and some painted with a child's hand, perched in the branches. It was a family tree and if one looked closely, one could see it had been built with love and care by many generations. Like the Wrynns the keepsakes had survived and endured.

Jaina paused by the threshold as Anduin hurried forward to pull chairs into a cluster by the fire - and closer to the presents. Varian ambled down to the much-loved chair he preferred, hooked a foot under a nearby side table and pulled it over so he could set his coffee mug down.

Kalec paused with her, his inquisitive smile fading. He interposed himself between the Wrynns and her, shielding her. Jaina's grip on his hand got tighter. Her eyes stung.

"Love?" Kalec kept his voice low. His other hand touched her hip, brow furrowed.

Jaina shook her head. "A moment." She breathed in then let it stutter out. Her cheeks blazed.

Kalec wrapped his arms around her. Jaina rested her forehead against his shoulder. 

"We had boats and sea birds in our tree," she said, pitching her wavering voice for Kalec alone. Derek and she had each added a ship to the tree with the year painted on the hull, every year until her second in Dalaran. Her last boat had a small enchantment which made the sail billow. It had been her second favorite and she'd managed to retrieve it and hung it on the branches in Theramore. She'd added a whole fleet while she'd been there. They were ash now.

Her favorite had been the ornament her mother had painted the year Jaina had been born. It was a beautiful, intricately carved tallship with canvas sails and a working steering wheel and rudder. The accents had been gilded in honor of her new daughter's hair. Jaina had left it in Boralus. It was likely long gone.

"Jaina?"

"I'll be fine," she said. She slipped her arms around Kalec's waist and squeezed him in a hug. "Will tell you later."

"Okay."

Jaina wiped her eyes. The bracelet jingled, the scales, gems and silver links clacking together. She smiled at the gift then up at Kalec. She took his hand and tugged him along behind her. "Since you're hosting, Varian, I think we should start with our gifts to you." 

Kalec summoned their gifts, one large box and one small. Jaina took the smaller one and handed it to Varian. Kalec was left to hand the far larger and heavier box to Anduin. The pair settled onto the couch. Jaina toed off her slippers and tucked her feet under her, leaning against Kalec.

"Go ahead, Father," Anduin said.

"Alright then," Varian said, setting his coffee down. Instead of sliding the ribbon bound around the present, get meticulously began to untie it. 

Anduin's fingers tapped.

Then Varian coiled it up and neatly set it aside. Using a careful finger he felt around the edge of the paper until he found the sealing strips.

Anduin sighed.

Varian gave his son a very innocent look and pulled out a small folding pocket knife. He slid the knife though every piece of the sealing tape. He slid the paper away from the box and then, looking at Anduin, neatly folded the decorative paper.

Anduin's head dropped. He groaned. Jaina giggled.

Chuckling, Varian opened the box. Inside was thickly braided leather band. In the center was a sparkling blue gemstone in a sturdy setting. He looked up at the two mages. "I imagine this is more than just a fashion statement?"

"We made a ward for you," Jaina said. "When activated it will absorb magical energy directed at you. Kinetic too, to some extent."

"I like that idea," Anduin said.

Jaina smiled at him. "And when triggered, all that absorbed energy can be directed outwards."

"Shalamayne is a fine conduit," Kalec said, smiling. "It won't hurt the blade but it will be another story for your enemies."

"And I like _that_ idea," Varian said.

"It can only do it a few times before you'll need to get a mage to reset things. The spell structure collapses on repeated use but it should be easy enough for any mage to set it right again."

"The spellwork is on the gemstone itself," Kalec added. "The band is just to hold it for now. If your artisan is careful you could have it set it in armor."

Varian grinned. "Thank you. Both of you. This is a very fine gift." 

“One last thing, Varian,” Jaina spoke up, her voice sobering a little. “It can stop a multitude of smaller bows, but there is a limit to how much. When its protection is expended all at once, it will deploy a solid shield with the energy absorbed rather than allow you to strike back. It should give you some time to escape immediate danger." She smiled a little, “Gives me some peace of mind when I’m not there to watch your back.”

The king’s grin had faded into an equally sober expression as she spoke. He held held up the ward. "I mean no disrespect, but I would see you as well protected "

"Already covered," Kalec said, lifting the arm wearing his gift by her wrist and giving it a little shake. The enchanted scales jingled, the bright sound breaking the solemn air that had developed around them. 

Varian eyed the bracelet, a small smile slowly appearing on his face, "Good man."

Anduin nodded empathetically in agreement.

Jaina's cheeks heat. "Why don't you open yours next, Anduin?" she said to change the focus away from her.

Anduin grinned and set to work tearing off the ribbon and ripping the paper apart. The viciousness with which he dispatched the wrappings in this way was startling. Confronted with the board's box made him pause, his grin widening further as he recognized the symbol and the subtle shimmer of magic. 

"A new hearthstone board?"

"I know you have one, but this one's a bit special. “Set it on the table and touch the symbol in the center.” 

Anduin hurriedly shuffled off the shredded remains of ribbons and paper from his lap before leaning over and placing the box on the coffee table before him. He scooted his chair closer for easier reach, then gently touched the hearthstone symbol. The wooden piece began to turn clockwise before slowly raising into the air and disappearing in a glitter of arcane sparkles. The remaining lid sprung open, revealing a large playing field resembling the common board he already owned. 

Then the terrain came to life. Miniature trees sprouted around the corners of the board, followed by a trollish looking ruin covered in vines on the upper right. The bottom right corner raised a tent and lit a small camp fire that popped merrily against the already roaring fire in the hearth nearby. 

An outcrop of rocks appeared at the bottom left corner, followed by a gurgling sound that heralded a small spring bubbling up at the top. It overflowed and ran down to pool at the base of the stones, but miraculously didn't venture any farther than an inch or so from the stones themselves. 

The final corner grew a stone monkey head with a shiny red gem in one of its eyes. A fallen log, and some leafy bushes that cast ominous looking shadows over the log. A pair of glowing eyes blinked up at him.

"It's interactive," Kalec added, "but the illusions are all non-lethal. So the fire will spark but won't hurt or set your cards on fire."

Anduin tapped at the bushes with the pair of eyes to see what was lurking there and was rewarded with an ominous growl.

“There are four different playing fields enchanted to the playing board for now,” Kalec explained. “They'll appear at random, but if you'd like the option to choose them we can make that adjustment.”

“For now?” Anduin asked. "You have more planned?"

“Maybe, if you behave yourself,” Jaina answered. Her nephew gave her a sheepish grin, recalling their conversation the other day. Her point made, she continued to explain the features of this very custom board. “There are two drawers beneath the playing field. You can use one to store your built decks and the other can hold your loose collection.” 

Anduin grinned as he folded the playing field closed, pausing as he watched the centerpiece reappear and sink back down into place, then he opened one of the drawers. His enthusiasm came to a dead stop as he stared into the drawer, “Wait what?” He hopped off of his chair and knelt on the floor so his eyes were level with the drawer. Anduin used his fingers to measure the physical width of the outside of the drawer, not much more than an inch or so, then he stuck his hand inside the drawer.

It sank down almost all the way to his elbow, “How the-?”

“Fixed dimensional pocket,” Kalec and Jaina said at the same time, cutting off whatever oath may have come from Anduin’s mouth. They grinned at one another before Kalec took over, “We wanted to keep the box portable, so we enchanted the drawers with extra space to be bigger on the inside."

"This is incredible!" He smiled at the pair on the couch. "Thank you very much." His expression of genuine gratitude turned sly. "So when do we play?"

Jaina laughed, happy the gift seemed to please him so. He needed fun distractions from time to time.

"How about we give our gifts first," Varian suggested, lightly punching his son's shoulder. "Then you can beat all of us at cards."

"A fair point, though how can I possibly compete with a gift this fine?" Anduin said.

"It's not a competition," Jaina protested, laughing.

Varian snorted a laugh at her statement and Anduin feigned shock. "Of course it is," both father and son said at the same time.

"Don't listen to them," she said to Kalec.

"I don't know, it sounds like it could be fun if it's in good spirit," he said, batting innocent eyes at her.

Jaina made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes. Anduin chuckled and went to the tree and picked up two brightly wrapped gifts. The heavier one went to Jaina and the larger box went to Kalec.

Jaina accepted Anduins gift and, feeling the weight and shape under the wrapping, a grin split her face. Anduin winked and sat back down. This gift was _book_ shaped, and not just one, but many. Jaina got rid of the wrapping and grinned. Books. Gloriously lovely, wonderful books. She opened the first and found the pages blank! A journal! The second book was a novel - one of her favorites! And the next was one of the reference books she'd not yet replaced. They smelled wonderful.

Anduin, smiling impishly, reached behind his chair and hauled out an entire crate of books. The crate was unwrapped, displaying the contents for her to see, but a jolly red bow encircled the top. He pushed the crate over with a foot, still grinning.

"I seem to recall you liked books, Auntie." His smile got softer. "And I know you haven't been able to replace all of the ones you lost." He nodded at Kalec. "I had some insider information on which ones you might still be missing and I understand you haven't quite yet filled that nice new library you have."

"Thank you," Jaina said, looking up from reading the spines of her new books. She smiled and looked back at her gift, picking up one of the harder to get titles - a work by her own master. "This is- Thank you!" She opened the book.

Varian cleared his throat. "If Anduin has to wait so do you," He said eyes sparkling merrily with amusement.

Caught, Jaina giggled and closed the book and set it aside. She folded her hands in her lap and sat primly and watched while watching Kalec opened the box from Anduin. His eyes lit up as he pulled out perhaps a dozen bags of sweets with many more still in the box. At the bottom, however, was an exceptionally nice picture frame. Jaina could feel the was primed and ready to take some preservation spells, but there was no picture in it.

"And that rolls in to my gift to the two of you," Varian said. "At first I wasn't certain what to get either of you, but after some thought I settled on something I hope you'll like. I've arranged for the time and funding for you to sit together with my court portrait artist. You can pick the size of painting you'd like, I wasn't certain what would fit best in your new home."

"And there's time for him to do a portrait of just Jaina to go in that frame," Anduin chimed in, gesturing to his gift to Kalec.

A picture? Of the two of them? Another of just her? Jaina was surprised as it seemed oddly sentimental for Varian. She did not relish the idea of sitting for a portrait though. All that time, attention and effort just on her always made her uncomfortable. She'd hated sitting for pictures as a child.

 _"Thank you,"_ Kalec said, the way he said it drawing Jaina's attention sharply. Her lover's face was always an open book and what she read was astonishment and gratitude. There was a slight tremor in his voice. "Thank you, Varian."

Varian nodded solemnly, his eyes hooded. Something passed between the two and Jaina wondered what she'd missed. What was so special about a portrait? She supposed it would be nice to have something of the two of them in the home they were building together. Pictures were mildly embarrassing though. Her mother had always pulled out the older ones...

And then Jaina thought of the gaudy locket her father had commissioned to memorialize her mother. So she would remember her. Her mother had pulled out the small portraits of her children to remember them as children.

Oh.

_Oh._

Varian's seat was near a portrait on the wall. Small and well cared for, it showed him and his wife together not too many months before Anduin was to join the world - and not long before Tiffin left it.

Jaina's heart lept to her throat, beating like the wings of a frightened bird. _Oh._

One day, Jaina would be gone. It was very likely Kalec would outlive her by scores of _millennia_. He would have his memories and whatever pictures had been made when she lived. He would find love again. He was too sweet, too talented and kind not to attract the notice of someone else and Jaina wished him happiness - she would be too dead to care. But Alexstrasza still loved, and mourned, her lost mates as did Ysera. Jaina sought Kalec's hand. He squeezed it tightly, as if he might be able to hang on to her longer. Jaina's eyes burned with unshed tears for the second time that morning.

"Thank you, Varian," Jaina managed to say.

Varian grunted, shaking off the solemn mood like a dog shedding water. He pointed at Kalec. "Eat your sweets." The finger moved to Jaina. "Read your book." And finally he pointed at Anduin, grinning. "Prepare to be utterly defeated at your card game."

Anduin made a rude, dubious sounding noise. Jaina murmured a dutiful, "Yes, your grace," and Kalec chuckled. The dragon pawed through his haul of sweets and found a bag of caramels which he offered around. Anduin opened the board again, this time it displayed a fanciful Stormwind decked out in holiday decorations. A festive griffon with a red hat on it's head squawked when he poked at it.

"Anduin?" Jaina said.

"Hmm?"

"Try not to wound Varian's great ego too badly when you utterly destroy him."

Anduin's laugh was very nearly a cackle. Varian sputtered into his coffee.

"I get next game," Kalec said. "Shouldn't be too long." He popped a caramel into his mouth.

"Bah! Traitors the lot of you," Varian said with an amused scowl.

Jaina laughed. "I think I'd like more tea," she said, rising. She returned to the little breakfast nook and attached kitchenette and began to re-heat the water with a spell. Kalec stepped into the room behind her, sniffing around for coffee.

"Hey," he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"That was a very thoughtful gift," she murmured.

"It was," Kalec agreed. He kissed her again. "Are you okay?"

Jaina sighed. "I will be. All the little things I no longer possess hit me at odd times. Did you notice the decorations on the tree?" She poured her water into the teapot, over the basket of leaves.

"I did."

"A common human tradition is to make new ones to commemorate happy events. Births, marriages, milestones. Some go with the children as they disperse to their own new households. Mother brought some with her when she married my father."

"You took some when you went to Theramore," Kalec realized aloud.

Jaina nodded. She wiped her eyes. "I didn't- Last year is this grey fog of pain. Since we were coming here, I didn't see a need to set something up at home in Dalaran." She nodded back towards the Wrynn's tree. "Some of those decorations survived when the city was sacked. But mine-" she swallowed and set her tea down. One day these things wouldn't catch her off guard, wouldn't be so hard. "Mine are gone."

Kalec crooned and pulled her close. He kissed her brow then rested his forehead against hers. They stood for a long moment in the warmth, the smell of coffee, tea and eggs and sausage lingering in the air. The Wrynns were playfully threatening one another as the card game got underway in the other room. Jaina sighed and let herself simply be held and comforted.

"Hmm," Kalec mused aloud.

"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"Oh?"

"Maybe I should have made you some dried noodle art."

Jaina giggled.

"Animated macaroni golems, prowling through the branches. Majestic noodle wind serpents, lazily flying around," he suggested.

Jaina laughed harder. "Actually, we should do that next year, just to see the looks on people's faces."

Kalec grinned, stole a kiss then retrieved his coffee. He moseyed over to investigate the remains of their breakfast. Still chuckling, Jaina fixed her tea. She playfully swatted Kalec's backside as she went past, giving him a too innocent look when he yelped and whirled.

Returning to the great room she saw that Anduin was very handily beating his father. Varian looked up when she came in. 

"Well that's a massacre in the making," Jaina said, slouching into the couch.

"Is not," Varian grumbled, studying his cards.

"Kalec, your turn's coming up soon," Jaina called over her shoulder.

"I am going to win and then he will face me," Varian insisted.

"There's another word for what is going on here," Jaina said, pausing to sip her tea. "Regicide." The rope appeared on the board and began to burn down. "Better hurry Varian."

Glaring at her, the expression lacking any heat, Varian finally played a mirror image card, causing two defending tank to appear on the board. The little figures were arcane mages in the regalia of the Kirin Tor Defenders, standing on little shield Icons. They popped arcane barriers in sync.

None of that mattered. Within two turns Anduin had decimated his father's defenses and remaining health.

Varian looked across the board at his son. He held out a hand and the two shook. "I will get you one of these days." He rose and cracked his neck and back. "I'm going to get more coffee and when you're done dragonslaying I'd like another go. Unless Jaina wants a turn."

Jaina laughed. "I am having a fine time watching him beat everyone right now." She and Anduin both laughed at Varian's back. Turning to Anduin, Jaina said, "If you have some time later today, would you be so kind as to help along the healing on my back?"

Anduin looked up from his cards in surprise. "Of course. I thought I couldn't."

"Only for the first week," she said. "It has to be able to retain and manipulate magic so I couldn't apply any magical forces until today." She rolled her shoulders. "It's become very itchy and I wouldn't mind getting the healing part over with."

Anduin nodded. "Of course. I won't even make you play Hearthstone for my assistance," he said, winking. 

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Cheeky."

"I learned from the best," he said, giving her a flourishing bow from his seat.

The rest of the day was spent playing games. Kalec and Jaina each managed to beat Anduin once before dinner. Varian had won against Jaina and Kalec as much as he'd lost. However he had been soundly beaten by his son at every turn. Jaina did not think Varian minded.

"This has been a lovely visit. Thank you, Varian," Jaina said as she pushed back the now empty plate. They'd finished dinner with pieces of truly decadent chocolate cake.

"You are quite welcome."

"What are you plans for the rest of your holiday, Aunt Jaina?"

"There is a spell I have been working on. My plan was to go out tomorrow to test it. We might actually be gone overnight."

"Well you are welcome back here. Just don't blow yourselves up please," Varian said.

Anduin chuckled until he realized his father wasn't joking. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Please don't get hurt."

"I appreciate the concern and will do my best not to blow myself up," Jaina said.

"And I'll be around to help," Kalec said.

Anduin shook his head, bemused.

They sat around the table, sipping their drinks of choice. Anduin had another helping of cake and Kalec had one as well so the young prince wasn't eating alone. Jaina's attention drifted from the conversation at hand to the spell she wished to do. The one she would do tomorrow. She was staring at another large change and suddenly the rich cake wasn't sitting well. She was nervous and excited, she decided. She found Kalec's hand and scooted her chair over to rest her head on his shoulder. 

Eventually the hour chimed. Jaina and Kalec said their thanks and goodnight to Varian. Anduin left with them to provide some healing before he too would retire for the night.

* * *

"I'll admit I've been curious," Anduin said as he walked into the room following Aunt Jaina. The couple had been given one of the larger guest suites in the royal quarters. The windows faced south, showing the gentle snow falling on the inner courtyard, lit by the lights of the castle keep..

"Well you won't be able to miss it," Jaina chuckled. "Give me a moment," she said, retreating to the bedroom.

"Thank you again for the gifts," Kalec said. He shook hands with Anduin. His grip was firm but measured. His father and Bolvar had grips like that - firm but aware of their own strength.

"I am glad you were happy with it," Anduin said, idly wondering just how strong the dragon was in this form.

"It means a great deal to me. And the sweets were a nice addition to the portrait." Kalec smiled, ridiculously handsome as always. 

What was it with dragons picking forms that were so damned nice looking? Every single one! Well, at least the ones he'd met. 

"Thank you for doing this," Jaina said, drawing Anduin's attention again as she returned from the bedroom. She'd changed into a loose shirt more befitting summer than winter. She'd coiled her hair into a loose bun and pinned it up so it was out of the way.

"It's not a problem," Anduin said. He'd been very curious about just what Jaina had done to her back but she'd not volunteered additional information. She'd gone white as a sheet when his father had touched it, but it would have been rude to pry. He'd found further information about the general practice. His well intentioned healing could have disrupted something possibly expensive and only added to her recovery time.

Jaina perched on one side of the long sofa and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her back. She held the piece of clothing in front for modesty's sake, though Anduin was here as a healer; Healer-related nudity did not count. Anduin breathed out, setting his mind at ease and reaching for the comforting warmth of the Light- which faltered as he saw just how extensive the ink work was.

It was huge. Far larger than he had expected it to be, the lines covered most of her back, thick with details, circles, runes and voids which made patterns of their own.

"Anduin?" Jaina asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I- sorry, that was rude. It's very pretty?" He'd not meant for it to come out as a question and he winced, cheeks blazing. "It is. It's pretty. I don't think I was expecting something so intricate or, uh, extensive."

Jaina chuckled. "It's not meant to be pretty, but thank you all the same."

Getting back on track, Anduin called to the Light again and let it fill him, but paused again. "Ah- can I touch it?" His hands hovered over her skin. Her back was healing and large parts of the design had scabbed over. Other bits had odd-flakes half attached as if she were shedding. The color of the ink was inconsistent as some bits had healed differently than others. The delicate filigreed designs that almost looked like wings on her shoulder looked terribly itchy and the skin there was especially cracked and peeling.

"Don't rub anything off. I was told it could take the ink out."

"Okay." Once he was done, the wound would be healed and if it was anything like a sunburn, the flakes would gently rub off on clothing or fall away in the next shower. He rested his hands on her back and willed the healing energies into the wound. 

It was strange. He'd expected it to react like a slice or an abrasion. An abrasion was fuzzy-feeling, the energy distributing more or less evenly over a damaged area. A slice was direct and focused, much like the force used to create the injury. Weirdly, this felt like neither and both at once. He could almost trace the glyphs and runes along her back, the healing fuzzy but directed. The Light took to healing her body readily, racing across the patterns almost on its own. He felt an odd draw as his work neared completion, as if the power was being drawn from him to fill the lines. Which, he realized, was exactly the point of these things. Resisting the sensation, Anduin redirected the healing energy away from soaking into the framework and instead soaking into her skin.

He let out a puff of air when he was done and examined her back with a critical eye. The color had faded as the skin healed over the ink. The lines were no longer as shiny and bold as they'd been before., which was good according to his reading The skin looked, as he'd expected, like a severe sunburn had been healed.

"That should do it."

Jaina smiled at him over her shoulder. "Thank you. You've saved me a lot of _itching_."

"This is part of that spell you'll be trying out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding and pulling her shirt back over her head. "You've also allowed me to try it out while I'm on holiday and can enjoy doing the application after months of research."

He smiled. "Well, I am happy to help."

"Thank you again. And thank you for the books," Aunt Jaina said, rising.

Anduin rose as well and returned her hug. "Thank you very much for the gift. Today was fun."

"You enjoyed beating the pants off your father," she said, walking with him towards the door. Anduin wanted to know what she was doing tomorrow, curiosity burned, but clearly he was being ushered out.

"Well, yes," he admitted, lingering by the door. "But it was a nice relaxing day with family." Curiosity as well as concern compelled him to speak. "You will be okay tomorrow with whatever it is you're doing?"

She smiled, small and genuine, touched by his concern, but also not forthcoming on her plans. She put a warm hand on his shoulder. "I will be. Kalec will be with me and we will be close to Dalaran. Don't worry about me. Enjoy your work at the Cathedral tomorrow."

He smiled, nodded and took his leave. The door closed softly behind him.

Anduin would spend part of the day at the cathedral helping the other priests in training do whatever their teachers required. But the other part of the day he fully intended to investigate some of the documents coming in and out of Westfall and Darkshire. Aunt Jaina didn't need to worry about that. He was relatively certain it wouldn't involve any wall scaling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina tries out her shapeshift for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you JThorsten!
> 
> Thank you Deadly_Nighshae, Thesseli, Kalla_Moonshado, Tanadin, Rhadgar-Khadgar, VividVert and FireGlory for leaving comments! thank you so much for your support!
> 
> When I thought about the shapeshift idea I wasn't sure how well it would go over but it seems to be fairly anticipated. I hope this fulfills expectations!

Finally.

Jaina felt like running, but carefully maintained a dignified walk as she and Kalec approached the docks. Early morning sun struggled to break through the clouds. She'd put any supplies they might need into a dimensional fold to bring with them. Kalec kept shooting her looks; one moment all smiles the next he looked somewhat terrified. Jaina knew she looked the same.

It _was_ time to finally enact the spell though. 

The math had been checked and double checked. The patterns tested and considered. She'd etched part of the spellwork onto her skin permanently. She'd trained, studied and worried over the details until there was nothing left to do but to actually cast the spell. 

At the docks Kalecgos shifted form and she watched intently. He had shifted shape for her several times over the last few weeks so she could take notes, but this would be the last time before she herself attempted the spell she'd created.

She'd created a spell! 

Jaina had created spells before; cantrips and artifacts and so forth, but every time drew a new thrill. This work was complex and in depth in areas she had only appreciated academically prior. Eventually she did want to write about it, but for now it was a new and special thing she shared with Kalec alone. That was a little thrilling as well.

Kalec dipped a shoulder and she climbed onto his back. Then they were aloft and heading out over the sea. Kalec created a portal and flew through, emerging over the the snow and ice at the edge of the crystalsong forest. The sun was having better luck here with cloud cover that wasn't so absolute.

The location for their field test was close enough if something went wrong they would be able to reach help in Dalaran, but far enough away she'd have the privacy she needed to focus on her casting. New spellwork, especially conducted by archmages, could attract a lot of attention. It was also a little dangerous, and a responsible mage would minimize casualties.

As Kalec soared to their destination, she tried to pay close attention to what he was doing as he flew, taking more mental notes. If all went well, learning to fly would be included in the next phase of the project.

Kalec landed with a soft crunch of snow under his paws. Jaina was sliding off his back before he could politely dip a shoulder for her. Looking around she thought it looked like enough room. She pulled the basket of supplies from the dimensional pocket and triple checked the contents. 

There were a number of healing potions and tonics as well as some emergency dispelling glyphs. Kalec was certain that he could undo whatever potential problem came up, but neither of them wanted to leave anything to chance. There were also camping supplies and food as well as warm blankets and some wands that could produce flares if they needed to stay out for an extended period of time. 

She set the bag to the side and then there was nothing left to prepare.

Jaina drew in a breath then let it out slowly, her hands flexing, fingers wiggling. Blood rushed in her ears, her heart pounding. Kalec shifted out of his natural form and stood by her side, so close he was almost touching. He was always there when she needed him to be. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. He returned the gesture.

"Are you ready?" Kalec asked.

Jaina blew out a shaky breath, "Yes."

"Nervous?"

"Yes," she said, the word coming out with a giddy laugh. What she was doing would change her; not just her physical body but her arcane aura as well. It would alter her perceptions and even relationships. It was also new and exciting, opening more for her to discover. She'd understand Kalec and his people better. He'd given so much to her she wanted to return some of that support.

Kalec squeezed her hand once more. "The equations check out. You've practiced the components. You have the power to do it," he said, reassuring her and possibly himself.

She nodded and reached up with one hand to touch the necklace around her neck. Where it rested on the new tattoos she felt the strange sensation of both heating and cooling. Through the connection she could feel the leycrystal gemstone which rested on her collarbone. The lines on her back, now fully healed, had responded to the power she'd pushed into the gemstone and the metal lattice which contained it. She'd taken it as a good sign.

Kalec cupped her face in his hands, warming her skin against the chill of Northrend. "Are you certain you're okay?"

She pulled him down and kissed him hard. "You're always caring for me. Thank you." She rested her forehead against his. "I want to do this. It's just a big step, a big change for me, and I'm being silly." She wound her fingers through his.

"You aren't being silly. Many of the changes you've had recently have been unpleasant."

"I am being silly because this one won't be. And because I'm standing around when I could be casting." She laughed and stepped away so she could shuck off the the heavy winter coat she wore. 

Underneath she wore a thin shift she didn't particularly care about in case it was destroyed. She could withstand cold given her affinity for frost magic, but she shivered as the chill air touched her skin. She handed the coat to Kalec. If she needed to be bundled into something warm, the heavy, fur-lined coat would serve that purpose well. He kissed her once more, his fingers trailing over the side of her face then stepped away. He set her coat on the basket and resumed his much larger form.

Jaina took one final steadying breath and focused on her spell. Months of work and preparation had led to this moment. Her training with Modera had strengthened her noticeably in both magical ability as well as physically. She'd seen the end of her manapool after being resurrected by the Red Crane in Pandaria. It was far deeper than she'd really realized and she'd been actively working to expand her reach for this moment. Jaina could do this; she could feel it in her bones that she would be successful. Perhaps she was only one of a small handful of mages who could. That acknowledgement was both thrilling and a little bit frightening.

It would be hard initially, even for her. But once she had crossed the threshold, once she had been successful, if it all worked out the way the equations said it would, it would become far, far easier. Spells like this engraved their pattern on a magical aura. Repetition would lessen the resistance until the ethereal grooves were well-worn channels and the spell was as smooth and as quick a transition as the one Kalec or Khadgar made. 

As long as she could cross that initial threshold.

Jaina closed her eyes and began to form the flows of energy in her mind, drawing from her own mana pool and forming the energy into the precise patterns she and Kalec had worked together to devise. She began with the foundation of the spell, then expanded into the framework. It was hard work to hold the configuration in her mind, to simultaneously feed it energy, to recall the precise patterns and translate them from paper, ink and glyph into a living arcane force. It was a little bit crazy, and a little unorthodox, but that too was part of what made it exciting. Jaina denied the bubbles of memory that arose, focusing on the spell and the spell alone. The pattern was beautiful as she wove, preparing the energy for inscription. She used the patterns on her back and necklace to help direct, guide and anchor the pattern; the leycrystal was like a fulcrum, allowing her to bend and manipulate the colossal energies.

Her head ached with building pressure and her molars buzzed with resonant power. She gritted her teeth and fought to complete the casting. It felt like an eternity but she knew it couldn't have been but a few minutes. 

Trembling with effort, she dredged the last of her power into the final configuration, mentally pushing the energy into the correct flow. It fell into place like a key finding a lock. There was a resonant chime which hit her arcane senses like a great cathedral bell. Suddenly the pressure and vibration ceased as the spell swept her up into its power.

It didn't hurt, but there was pressure everywhere on every part of her body, inside and out. She knew it wouldn't take very long, but in the middle of the energy, it seemed to take forever. Skin and _bones_ stretched uncomfortably and there was a burning, wrenching sensation everywhere. It felt worst at her back, her feet, and the base of her spine. Her head ached. Her vision blurred and greyed as scent and sound assaulted her. Her gums began to throb and she fell to her knees. Flesh twisted, absorbed and incorporated extraplanar mass. She wobbled as the ringing in her ears drowned out everything but the sound of her own racing heartbeat. Stars filled the edges of her vision.

Then it was suddenly over.

Jaina gasped and staggered, head bent. A large blue something entered her fuzzy field of view as she braced herself on the ground. Her head was pounding.

"Jaina?"

Her ears swiveled at the sound and it was the strangest feeling as the muscles moved. Her vision started to clear and Kalecgos resolved into better focus. The first thing she noticed was that her perspective had changed. She looked around and the increased distance from the ground made her head spin for a moment, adding to the headache behind her eyes. She shut them against the feeling.

"Imkay," she said, or tried to say. The words came out somewhat garbled and slurred, as if she'd had too much wine. Her lips were stiff and her mouth felt wrong. She tried again and had better results. "I'm okay." The headache was mercifully receding.

Kalecgos, in his true form, was shifting anxiously from side to side, wings rustling. He was looking her over, his great head darting this way and that, seeking problems or complications he could see. The movement was making her feel slightly dizzy. 

Jaina closed her eyes again and got her racing heart under control with some steady breathing exercises Yu-len had taught her. She looked down at her new blue paws then up at Kalecgos. "How do I look?" she asked, the words still slurry but intelligible.

"You're beautiful," Kalec blurted out. His wings rustled and he looked abashed. "I mean you were before. You always are. It's just different."

"I don't think anything is out of place. Is there?" 

"Not that I can see. How do you feel?" he asked stepping closer. His wings fluttered anxiously again. He looked different somehow, but there were so many new things vying for her attention, the thought idly slipped by as other new sensations demanded attention.

In answer she took an unsteady step towards him, then another. When she was close enough, Jaina gently rested the side of her head against his neck and sighed. This was one way his people embraced those they were closest with. It was what he mimicked in his very handsome but very not dragon-shaped half-elf form. He made a sound that was surprised, then another which was pleased. He returned the gesture, pressing his face against her neck and nuzzling her gently. 

She shuffled closer so her neck was not quite so stretched. She basked in the embrace. Relief washed over her, helping to brush away some of the lingering physical discomfort. Kalec began to make a contented, rumbling, purring noise. It eased her mind and made her feel safe. 

"You did it!" he said, excited and pleased, his wings twitching again. She could feel the muscles shift and flex under her nose and cheek.

She had. She'd done it! Excitement was tempered by the head-full-of-cotton feeling. "I feel like I am hungover," she admitted, speaking slowly and carefully. "Talking doesn't feel right."

"Human lips are too mobile," Kalec said, amusement in his voice. 

"I don't feel like I'm going to die, so everything on the inside is likely okay. I feel drained but... I don't I feel like I did after the trial, actually." She'd been expecting to feel that wretched but she was glad she didn't; Jaina lifted her head, and her new height was something she was going to need to get used to. "You're still taller." She was perhaps just under half his size she realized.

He nuzzled the side of her head gently. "Losing the mantle of Aspect didn't end up making me any smaller." 

"You smell different," she said, inhaling by his neck. "Nice. I couldn't smell _you_ at all before. I think I can smell everything in the area. It's actually a bit overwhelming." She pressed her snout against his scales, letting him block out everything else. "And I can hear things. How do you deal with all this extra information?" she asked. The fog had cleared more and now her senses were being assaulted.

"I grew up this way," he told her. Stepping around so they were side by side, he covered her with a large wing, holding her close. She sighed and leaned against his much larger frame. "Give it a few moments to see if it settles out."

"Okay," she agreed, eyes closed, snout pressed against his neck. Gradually, she got used to the onslaught of information. It was like becoming accustomed to a loud room. She tried not to focus on everything at once, and instead passively existed and let her senses accept everything without trying to focus on all the details. Jaina relaxed.

"Better?"

She nodded. "You told me but I didn't realize." She looked around. The trees on the far side of the clearing were picked out in sharp detail. Further on she could see the mountains clearly, making out details she'd never seen even though she had looked out of her window every day for the past year and seen those same formations.

Dalaran was far in the distance but she could see the details as clearly as if she'd been standing in the city. The colors were weird though. "My sight is better," she said. "but the colors are wrong." She frowned. "And..." A cage of scintillating energy surrounded the city, arching from the crystals atop many of the buildings and running in local ley lines. She recognized the warding network, but she'd not intentionally opened herself to magical sight. "Why is my magical sight open and why isn't everything purple?" she asked. "Why is it shiny?"

"Blue dragons don't have a separate magical sight in the same way humans do," Kalec told her. "If you don't focus on it, the ley lines should fade."

She looked at Kalec, did a double take and gasped; the odd details she'd been too overwhelmed to comprehend before were now clear. He looked almost like a different dragon. His wings were covered in sigils that glowed with arcane energy. More of the same sort of sigil-work had been done on his horns and around his wrists where he'd said he'd had tattoos done in his younger years. Jaina had never seen these before, but now they stood out in shimmering contrast. The change wasn't just the magical additions though; the color of his scales were different.

Jaina had always known Kalecgos to be a lovely deep sapphire color with the shimmering iridescence healthy dragons all had. His underbelly was a pale ice blue that was nearly white. However now, details appeared that she had never seen before. He had a very faint falcon-like barring pattern to his scales where the dark blue fell to an even deeper color she found she could not name even as her mind recognized it as a separate color. On his face too were darker falcon-like edging to some of his scales and a dark mask of scales around his eyes. His wings had natural accents in a second color that she recognized but could not name. And his eyes...

"Why did your eyes change color?"

His eyes, which in this form were normally the violet color of magic, crinkled at the corners, a shared expression among humans and dragons. They were not violet. Or rather, the violet was present but there was so much more subtle depth than she'd _never_ seen before; more shades and colors she didn't have names for and strange scintillating flashes that shimmered. They were lovely - breathtaking really - and just as gentle as they had always been, just not the color she'd expected.

"They've always been this color," he said, kindly. His captivating eyes crinkled at the corners again. He touched her shoulder with a gentle paw. "Here. What do you see?"

He held out his paw and above it he created that pulsing, shifting, magical sphere he'd used to illustrate and illuminate magical patterns when they had first met in Theramore. The spell was the same, she could feel it, but it didn't _look_ anything like the blue-violet energy he'd called before - or rather like his eyes, the original colors were there but there was just… more!The sphere shimmered in the strange, almost reflective colors she did not have names for, the magic far more than blue and violet. It glowed and shimmered and shifted in color, deep and rich.

"W-what?" she asked, the word half garbled with her new lips, stiffer than she was used to, in a mouth full of unfamiliar-yet-not teeth.

He dismissed the globe and nuzzled her. "Have you split sunshine with a prism?" He gestured in the air and the magic whirled and shimmered, blue at the base but with so much _more_ depth.

"Yes."

"What happens?" He pulled a large clear crystal from the air.

"It casts a rainbow."

"Watch," he said with the gleeful 'come see' tone that always emerged when he got to teach. He held the crystal in a delicate grip over the snow. The sunlight caught it and split into the rainbow of colors she was used to seeing... but then it _continued_ on either side before it faded. There were colors beyond violet and red.

Jaina gaped. "You see more colors than I do?"

"We do. And _Magic_ has colors all its own that the other flights can find hard to tell apart." He sent the prism back wherever it had come from. "I wasn't certain you'd be able to see them, or smell everything I can. Can you see farther?" His tail swished, sending a small wave of snow side to side, his wings fluttering.

"I can," she said, looking around. "It's so clear. I can see the wards around Dalaran and make out details on the mountains."

Kalec laughed delightedly. "So your senses are like a dragon's then!" he swooped in and nuzzled by her ear then backed off a few body lengths. "Try to move everything. Start with a few steps."

Jaina nodded and took a few steps forward. It didn't feel like crawling on hands and knees because of course she wasn't. It also didn't have the awkward stance of walking on hands and feet as a human. It was very strange to walk around on all fours and have it be comfortable. 

Walking made her very aware of her tail, which threw off her gait. She looked over her shoulder to see her new appendage and was very surprised to see she could look down her own back easily. She stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"My neck doesn't twist this way normally." She looked at him. "I want to see what I look like."

"We should make sure everything is in place," he said, regretfully.

"I want to see, though," she said, taking an excited step towards him.

Kalec studied her just a moment before nodding. He made a tossing gesture with one fore-paw. A mirror image of her appeared in the snow where he'd pointed, it's movements mimicking hers.

Jaina was far more slender than Kalecgos, and smaller. She'd become an adult blue wyrm though, which was good since she hadn't been certain she'd be able to summon enough mass. She was a few shades paler than Kalec as well. Her scales were a range of blues tending towards the color of compressed ice in a Northrend glacier. They shimmered in iridescence as the light caught them. Little markings in the darker flash of color edged some of her scales like the bars and spotting of a falcon. They were different from Kalec's though. She lacked the bold markings along her chest and wings that he possessed. The markings which ran along her head, shoulders and upper chest, fading towards her haunches, were similar to his but far more delicate.

All dragons likely had such patterning, she realized, but she'd never seen them because she couldn't see the colors. Like his eyes or his magic, she'd only seen part of the spectrum. It was a thrilling discovery!

Her claws were icey white and the heavy tip of her tail looked like it was encrusted in icicles. Wicked looking teeth lined her elongated jaws. Her paws didn't fade to almost white as some dragons feet; only the undersides were a more pale color.

Her head was crowned with elegantly curving horns, or at least she thought they were elegant. They were not as thick or as long as Alexstraza's, but the most prominent pair arched away in the same sort of curves. They were accompanied by smaller sets of horns on either side which curved back and down. Truthfully she was pleased she didn't have the curling ram-like horns, always having thought the Queen of the Dragon's horns were the nicer look. A ridge of spikes that looked almost like carved ice ran down the center of her head, starting small then growing larger between the gracefully arching horns then becoming smaller once more as they went down her neck. She had ridges of ice-colored points on her brow, but they were small compared to Kalec's. Her ears were also smaller than his and they seemed to have a mind of their own, twitching and turning to catch every sound. Her eyes had retained the same shade of pale blue, though they were slitted, and had the same soft glow they did when she channeled magic.

And on her back, right at the base of her neck, was the glowing sigil-work and circles that formed the key basis of her spell. The runes and lines looked like they'd been carved into her scales and backplates then sealed. The color of the rune shifted and whirled with a life of its own.

She twisted this way and that trying to catch a look at everything and decided she was pleased with the result. Jaina then faced the mirror image and experimentally opened one wing, then the other. The membrane was the same pale color as her underbelly and like Tarecgosa or Kalec's wings, it extended down her sides to her tail, but it did not reach as far as theirs did.

"This is the strangest sensation," she admitted as she watched her mirrored self open and close her new wings. "It almost feels like another set of arms," she said as she extended one to it's fullest and curled the finger-like ribs, cupping the air. She wiggled the "thumb" digit at the "wrist" then twisted the limb around experimentally before doing the same to the other side.

"You were expecting something else?" Kalec asked. "Also you have fairly decent muscle here. I was half expecting to have you build muscle before attempting flight."

"Knowing how the anatomical structure works and feeling for myself it are two different things," she mused. "I supposed I thought it would be more like a leg. More simple if that makes sense? But the bones in the flight wrist are amazingly flexible." She snorted. It was a flight wrist in the true sense of the word; the term wasn't a misnomer at all.

"Do you want to try walking again?" Kalec asked. "Walking leads to running which leads to flying."

Jaina found herself grinning, or as close to a grin as she could come. She carefully folded her wings to her sides and began to walk in a wide circle. It was wobbly going until she made the effort not to focus on her tail. Then her gait smoothed out and she saw how it worked with the rest of the walking motion. 

Jaina gave the limb a few experimental swishes and lost her balance, rear feet pulled out from under her by the momentum of the heavy club. She fell to the snow in a heap with a yelp of surprise.

Kalec gently nuzzled the side of her jaw. "Most dragons grow into their tail bit by bit, but you're not the first to be knocked off balance. Tarecgosa got hers all at once it seemed. She decided that hovering everywhere was better than staggering all over Coldarra."

Jaina sighed and climbed back to her feet, something made more challenging as her wings snapped in and out as she tried to maintain balance. "If I could hover, I think I would. Then I'd only have to deal with the wings and tail."

"Walking first. Then we'll see about running and jumping. Once you can jump we can try takeoffs," Kalec said, gently bumping his shoulder against hers. She staggered a step.

"Kalec!" 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll sit quietly." He and settled into his belly on the ground, curling his tail and tucking all four feet under him like a loafed cat. She began to walk a careful circle around him, his long neck allowing him to easily keep track of her progress.

"You're bigger and brawnier than I am," she said as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other in front of the other in front of the other.

"I'm also older which accounts for some of the size," he said. "The mantle made me larger, too. I had a clutch-brother who was built even more broadly than I am though he didn't live to be quite so big. I think you're just built on more slender lines, though." He shrugged, both sets of shoulders rising and falling. "How does walking feel?"

"Better if I don't think about it too much," Jaina answered. "Maybe I should keep talking."

"We'll keep talking then. How did the spell feel?"

"It was harder than I expected and easier. Holding everything at once _was_ hard, but actually moving everything into place wasn't as difficult as I imagined. As for the transformation itself, I felt like I was being stretched. Do you feel compressed?"

"It felt like that at first. Either I've gotten better or I've become used to the sensation over the years." He tilted his head as he watched her walk and the image struck her as funny. "What?" he asked as she snickered.

"You sit like a cat."

Kalec snorted and tossed his head with haughty disdain. "Nonsense! Cats sit like dragons."

She laughed and finished the third circle. "I think walking is working out," Jaina said, attempting something more like a trot. She focused on that for a few minutes, but slowed to a walk again soon after. She was feeling fairly confident in her ability to move around, but the exaltation of successfully casting the spell was beginning to give way to weariness. 

"I need a moment," Jaina drew to a stop in front of him then, mindful of her tail and wings, lay down following his example. Truthfully she felt as if she needed a nap, but there was so much more she wanted to learn.

"Given how much energy you channeled I'm not surprised. I hope you'll indulge me and let me cast a few spells?" Kalec said as he rose.

"Go ahead," Jaina agreed. She would sit here and rest a moment and then try to tackle hopping or something. She watched as Kalec cast. It was lovely but she was so tired. She yawned. "You know, the snow doesn't really bother me as much as I thought it would," she said. "It's actually fairly pleasant." She shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position with all the extra limbs before finally finding one where she was half curled up. She just wanted to rest her eyes for a moment, just a moment.

Kalec settled to the ground and curled around her. "As you might have noticed, your reserves of power are severely depleted. I cannot see anything wrong physically. You were able to get up and move around well. You did it!" 

His wing went around her easily and she snuggled up closer to his side. "I did." She let out a content sigh. He was wonderfully solid and the wing stretched over her was comforting. His wings were strong, but they were supple, soft and warm. "Then I staggered around like a drunk and fell over my own tail." She yawned. "When do we fly?"

Kalec chuckled. "You're having trouble keeping your eyes open. How about you sleep for a little while then we can see about running and jumping." He nuzzled behind her jaw, just under her ear. "We knew this could be a side effect."

She lay her head down with a grumble. "I hope I don't need a nap every time I shapeshift. It would be," she broke off for another jaw-cracking yawn, "inconvenient," she concluded.

"It will continue to get easier and faster," Kalec reassured her. He began to hum.

"Cheater," she accused, settling in further against his side. He knew how much she loved when he hummed or sang for her. This was a lullaby, the unfolding melody low and sweet, speaking of comfort and safety. It was what he sang when she couldn't sleep, when her mind was too active and couldn't shut down. The slight breeze was held away by his wing and she could feel his heartbeat. Jaina fell asleep.

* * *

Kalec continued to hum and nuzzle her as she fell asleep. She'd turned out to be a pretty color; the vibrant blue of compressed ice. As a dragon Jaina was fine-featured and delicate. Her markings were precise little marks. Her proportions were good and hinted at elegance once she stopped staggering around like a drunk who couldn't find her paws. Those paws were a bit large and the sail of her wings hadn't quite grown in which gave her a youthful appearance. Jaina had far fewer horns and spikes than he did, but hers were lovely. They arched gracefully, framing the spikes along her spine. Kalec caught himself imagining what they would look like draped in gold, silver and gems; all gifts from him. Her muscle tone was good and she seemed to have some control over her wings already, though he wondered if she would over-think them once the training focused there.

She smelled divine.

It was her same enticing scent but more now, and she smelled very faintly of him still from the bed they'd shared the night before. It had been years since he'd slept beside a mate. Tyri and he had grown apart years before and both had been content to do so. Kalec loved sleeping with Jaina and making a nest out of the bedding and cuddling with her. There was something soothing about curling up in a little snow nest with a very pretty mate. Now he could do that, too.

She was so dainty! He'd not bothered to adjust his size any. Jaina fit under one of his wings, a warm, snoozing ball of scale. Primal, protective urges had to be fought down because he wasn't a hormone addled drake barely out of his first century. He did give in and lightly groom the scales along the back of her neck. The runemark on her back glowed and shifted, lighting the area under his wing. Jaina shifted and murmured in her sleep, sighing, but did not wake. The expression on her face was peaceful.

She'd done this for him. For them. Kalec pulled the wing around his mate more tightly. His dainty but terribly powerful mate. He'd known she could do it - she was one of the most powerful mages on the planet with control enviable by any blue dragon. At least among the dragons of Aszuna he expected this would accord her respect and admiration - even if it came grudgingly from some corners. 

Snow began to fall around them. Kalec snorted and peered at the clouds. They didn't look to be bringing a blizzard or high winds which might disrupt his plans for helping Jaina find her legs. After some critical study he judged that the fat flakes would add to the soft powder and not hinder lessons.

Smiling to himself, Kalec tucked his head back under his wing resting it alongside Jaina. Walking then running and jumping. Then lift offs and hovering. Then gliding and landing. His heart grew wings and beat in his chest in giddy anticipation. If she was amenable they might go hunting together or maybe fishing. Jaina had expressed some wistful longing that the seas of Northrend were so cold. Theramore had been temperate enough she could swim in the ocean - something she'd grown up doing. His beloved seemed to have his same tolerance for the ice and cold of Northrend. If it held then the seas of Northrend would be open to her.

He wondered if she might like penguin as he did. 

He dozed, rousing when Jaina woke perhaps an hour later. Her shapeshift had held as designed, a good sign. Kalec hummed a happy tune to himself as Jaina woke up. He shook the accumulated snow off his wing.

"A nap was a good idea," Jaina admitted. She gave a quick nuzzle then rose to her feet. She took a few steps and began to stretch. The happy song died away, forgotten. 

Jaina's long neck arched towards the sky and she unfolded her wings out to their fullest extent. Her flight shoulders moved easily, drawing his attention to her back. Jaina's transformation had given her lean lines and coiled strength, the glowing marking only highlighted her inner power, making it visible for all to see. Kalec wanted to feel those shoulders under his paws. The winter sun made her scales shimmer. She was a vision in blue. 

Jaina turned that long, graceful neck to regard him. He wanted to nibble down its full length. "What?" she asked.

He'd been staring like a foolish drake. But... his mate was beautiful and certainly he could be forgiven for appreciating the hard work she'd done on her spell. It was a fine translation of her human body. 

"What?"

Kalec grinned. He shook off the rest of the snow and rose to his feet "Ready to try something a bit faster?"

She nodded and tucked her wings against her sides. "Lead on."

* * *

Running as a quadruped took a few minutes to get used to but after walking it wasn't so difficult. More of the same but faster. Mostly. The tail continued to be something strange that threw off her balance if she paid attention to it and now the wings were getting there too. They grabbed the air if she didn't keep them folded tightly. 

Kalec shifted his size so he was closer to her, then demonstrated the next exercise. She was to race around in great bounding strides. They were somewhat terrifying to see him complete, even if she was nearly the same size. A running dragon was possibly more frightening than a swooping one. The fear ran out as he had her start doing quick turns which made her use her tail.

The first run she threw herself off balance so hard she ended up overcompensating and whacking Kalec soundly in the side with the heavy clubbed end. Jaina ended up on her back, paws in the air.

"Sorry."

Kalec winced. "No harm done. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jaina said, sighing. She wriggled around trying to get back to her feet. Kalec stared. Feeling foolish Jaina sighed and stopped struggling. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, the insides of his ears turning a dark color. "Try rolling onto your side."

"That won't hurt my wings?"

"If where you are now doesn't hurt then rolling over won't," Kalec said, chuckling.

Jaina eventually managed to roll over. The snow wasn't helping her. She snorted and shook it off, her wings and tail nearly throwing her off her feet again. She crouched down, claws gripping the snow for what little support she could get.

Laughing, Kalec nuzzled her shoulder. "Try it again,"

Sighing, Jaina set her feet. This was better than training with Modera and she'd lived through that. She could do this. Jaina began the drill again. She followed Kalec's lead, trying to match his bounding strides and keep up as he ran over ice and snow, pulling quick turns. Somehow, big as he was, Kalec was able to avoid slipping, sliding or running into trees. 

"Why," she gasped sometime later, "am I doing this again?" He'd had her running around for a couple hours now and she was getting the hang of moving.

He was breathing somewhat hard as well, she was gratified to see. He should get some exercise too if he wanted to keep eating sweets the way he did. She huffed. Jaina felt gratified that even _he_ had a to pay the cost for having a sweet tooth sometime.

"Because it's the best way to learn how it feels to do a quick turn without being in the air," he explained, swishing his tail around and making a great wave of snow. He'd been piling snow into a huge drift as he directed her to bound around.

"What are you doing?"

"Snow drift."

"I can see that."

"It will be softer to land on," he explained. He gestured with a forepaw and a violet glow surrounded the huge snowdrift and formed it into a more regular rectangle shape. He settled the cast and the snow remained in place. 

Jaina grinned and fluttered her wings. "What do I do?"

"First, watch me." he said, gathering his feet under him. "Watch what I do," he suggested.

She did, watching closely as he launched himself into the air. His leap helped him gain clearance. The massive wings unfolded, the finger-like spans spreading to cup the air and propel him upwards on the downstroke. He hovered in the air, tail twisting to help his wings maneuver him so he faces Jaina watched the motion of his wings slow. Kalec sank in the air before he stopped hovering and landed with a snowy thump.

"Okay, now-"

Jaina launched herself into the air before Kalec had finished speaking. The height she was able to clear was higher than she'd expected. Getting her wings to work right was also harder than Kalec had made it seem. Hauling her body into the air against gravity was hard work. She flapped as fast as she could, but the claws of gravity still had hooks in her body and down she went in a heap, launching a geyser of snow into the air.

Her feet fell through the snow until they reached the hard-packed ice underneath, jarring her bones and teeth. She ended up sprawled on her belly, wings flopped on either side, the wind knocked out of her in a burst of freezing wind.

"Are you okay?" Kalec asked, rushing over. She could feel half a dozen spells roll over her body checking if she'd been injured. "Anything hurt?"

Jaina gasped for air and struggled to her feet. "Just my ego," Jaina said, eyeing the twenty feet of ice now coating the snow. "That was unexpected."

Kalec looked at the ice then back at her. His wings fluttered around his sides. "You can do that too! That's wonderful!"

Jaina flexed her wings to see if anything was out of place but they appeared to be fine. "Okay. Trying this again." She looked up at the sky, glaring. She would do this. She launched herself into the air, wings flapping madly to keep her aloft, but down she went.

Snorting, she tried again, and again. 

"Jaina-"

She launched herself into the air but was no more successful than the last time. She fell from the sky and landed half on Kalec who hadn't been able to get out of the way.

Jaina let out a noise of frustration. She gathered her feet but a wing over her back stopped her. "But-"

Kalec shushed her with a soft noise and a gentle nuzzle. "Take a second. Just breathe."

The noise she made a was more of a whine than she'd have liked. "But I'm supposed to fly with you!"

"You will, you will," he said pulling her close.

"What am I doing wrong? Did I make my wings wrong?" She asked. They moved under Kalec's embrace almost of their own volition, but unevenly. She'd tried to match Kalec's effortless motions but failed.

"No, not in the slightest," he reassured. "They are wonderful. Trust me."

"Do I need to build more muscle? What's wrong?" Had she come so far only to fail? Her heart raced, and how strange that it felt the same yet she was so different.

"Hey now, love. Relax. You'll get it." Kalec soothed her with another nuzzle and a soft croon, pulling her close. His tongue rasped against the scales of her neck and jaw. She closed her eyes and leaned in, finding the gesture oddly soothing.

"You don't need to flap so frantically and desperately," he said, his voice soft and kind. 

She sighed, head hanging. 

Kalec nudged her. "Relax. Try again. Stop thinking so much about what you're doing."

Jaina huffed. "You sound like Modera."

He laughed and heaped more snow before stepping back. "Try it again. And relax."

She shook out her wings and shifted her weight, heart thudding in anticipation. This was something she wanted badly. Jaina closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. She would get it. When she felt a bit calmer she tried again, launching into the air, wings pumping more steadily.

This time she didn't immediately fall. 

Eyes snapping open she looked around as she rose in the air. "I did it!" she called back, jubilant. The beat of her wings became unsteady in her excitement and she fell to the ground again, landing in the deep snow drift.

Jaina shook off the snow, looking around for Kalec. "I did it!" she waded out of the snow and shook herself. "Well for a little bit."

Kalec bounded over and gave her a quick nuzzle. "Try it again. Let's get you hovering."

Jaina tried again and this time was very aware of keeping her wings moving in time and together. She managed to remain hovering more than a body length above the snow. It was a lot like swimming. Flailing around without coordination didn't get her anywhere but sure, steady beats kept her hovering. Even after a short time she was getting the sense that like long-distance swimming, an economy of movement would help keep her from getting tired too quickly.

Kalec joined her in the air, his wings moving in great sweeping arcs.

"So what now?" she asked. "Higher?"

Kalec laughed. "Landings first," he said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

She watched as he landed, the movement of his wings changing as he backwinged to slow his descent then land neatly on the ground. It looked simple enough. Except Jaina didn't account for the sudden wind which whipped down from the mountains. She landed in a sprawl with all her feet on the ground more or less at once. At least this time she didn't end up on her back in a heap.

Kalec then had her practice taking off, hovering then landing until she was doing it without too much difficulty. "I think we're going to stop there for a bit," he said.

"But I'm getting good!"

A peculiar look crossed Kalec's muzzle - as if he'd swallowed a lemon.

Jaina huffed a laugh, her tail thumping against the ground. "Well I am getting less bad!"

"That is true but I don't want you to get too tired and hurt yourself. You can hardly keep your wings folded," he pointed out.

Jaina noticed that the leading edges of her wings were trailing in the snow. Truthfully, they did ache with the worn feeling of good exercise. She sighed and lowered herself into the snow, letting her wings flop to either side. Kalec loafed across from her.

"You are doing very well," he said. "I thought we might go fishing."

Jaina perked up. "Fishing?"

He nodded. "You should learn to swim too and that will use different muscles than your wings. We could hunt something else? Or I could hunt for us?" he offered, wings shifting uncertainly.

"I should be able to consume what dragons do and we did extensive spellwork to make sure I'm not hurt by consuming dragon-sized meals. Water does sound very nice," Jaina said, looking at her wings then back at Kalec. "We're a bit far from the ocean though."

"I have that covered," he said, opening a portal large enough for him to walk through. He gathered up the discarded basket and cloak with his magic and whisked them away to a pocket dimension for easy carrying.

Through the haze of the portal's aperture she could see the sea. Jaina crossed over and looked around. They were somewhere on the southern coast of Northrend. Swimming should be interesting.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More learning how to dragon. Elsewhere others make plans for Azeroth's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jess for the beta work!
> 
> Thank you Tanadin, Rhadgar-Khadgar,Kalla_Moonshado,Deadly_Nighshae, Harriett_Adams2, Thesseli, Komneid128, VividVert, and PumPkinPiro1994 for the lovely comments on chapter 25!

Jaina's paws crunched on the chilly sand of the shore as she crossed through to the southern coast of Northrend. Kalec joined her. The portal closed behind them. The smell of the sea at low tide was intense; salty spray, fish, seaweed and exposed flotsam rotting in the air assaulted her. Jaina staggered a step.

"Jaina?"

She closed her eyes and winced away, unable to block the deluge. "It's like being hit between the eyes," Jaina said. Scent brought memory with it, punching her in the gut and squeezing her heart. She sat on her rump, facing the water, her new claws sinking into the frigid sand. Kalec sat beside her and draped a wing over her back. She sighed and leaned against his side, trying to live with the smells and the memories.

She knew this smell. Jaina remembered combing the beaches at low tide with her mother and brother, discovering the secrets of the tide pools, hopping over the waves. Smell was so intense as a dragon. New things intruded on the more familiar ones. She sighed and nosed Kalec's shoulder. "Thank you. I'm feeling better now."

"Still feel up to swimming?"

"If I don't freeze," she said, rising.

"You were fine with the snow but take it slowly."

As she approached the water the sand under her paws the ocean grew more soggy. While it was cool it wasn't unpleasant. The ocean here was calm. She waded into the water up to her knees and found it continued to be almost pleasant. "So far so good," she said, looking up at him as she waded further out. She'd seen him swim before and knew the general idea - more serpentine body motion than using her wings.

"Remember you have a third eyelid now. It should blink down in the water. Good training before you try any high speed aerial dives."

"Right," she agree with a laugh. Heading deeper into the water she took a breath and dove in. She could see a bit further than usual and the water but the chill was refreshing. 

Jaina was Kul Tiran. As was traditional, her first bath had been in seawater when she'd been only hours old. Jaina had learned to swim at the same time she'd learned to walk. The sea was in her veins. But she'd never swum so fast under her own power, even with the stiff wooden flippers worn for deep dives and long distance swimming! She'd never been able to hold her breath this long either. 

Rising to the surface briefly to breathe, Jaina went back under again, speeding through the water to see how fast she could go. She tried turns and flips, finding what worked and what didn't. For something so huge, she found she was rather agile in the water. The biggest change was that unwieldy tail which had plagued her short existence as a dragon was now a powerhouse of momentum. Years of watching marine life swimming off the coasts of Kul Tiras and Theramore helped her have an idea. She saw a school of fish in the distance and wondered how easily she could hunt them down in a flat race or if there was a better way. 

Jaina looked around and found Kalec bobbing on the waves like a massive blue swan, his head under the water, watching her. She turned her tail and raced back toward him. Feeling impish, she tried to swim as fast as she could, wondering just how much speed she could get. Could she jump out of the water entirely? She saw Kalec's eyes widen as she raced towards him. Kalec flapped and flailed, lunging out of a potential collision.

Jaina leapt clear of the water, laughing with delight. She opened her wings, trying to hover. She managed it but only barely, her tail in the water, her wings touching the sea. The waves she'd created splashed over Kalec. Jaina landed with another splash and tried to mimic how he'd sat in the water before. She was breathing heavily, her third eyelid was blinking away salt water- a decided improvement on human eyes which could only take so much without additional protection. She fluttered her wings, shaking seawater off.

"Hi!" she chirped, finding floating in the water worked best if she just relaxed her legs.

Kalec stared at her. "Okay, so you can swim."

She snorted a laugh. "Of course I can swim." She tossed her head. "Kul Tiran. They dunk us in seawater minutes after we're born."

He flicked a paw, splashing her. She squealed, flailing in the water. Finding her balance she retaliated. Kalec snorted and splashed her again. Jaina escalated, finding that her wings could generate huge waves. Kalec shielded his head with his own, then he grinned. He was far larger than she, and the waves he could make were likewise larger. Jaina's eyes widened. 

She squealed and ducked down into the sea. Swimming around to his other side, she erupted on the surface with a splash. Submerging again she avoided his retaliatory wave and appeared in front of him with another splash. Kalec lunged after her. Jaina dove into the water. She sped away, swimming as quickly as she could. She didn't look behind her to see Kalec following. She knew he was. Giddy, her heart racing, Jaina sped through the water in a twisting and turning course. He wasn't as agile as she for some reason and she took merciless advantage. Turning her attention towards the surface she broke through again, water streaming behind her as she flew. Kalec exploded out of the sea behind her, roaring. 

Shrieking a laugh Jaina flew away, several body lengths above the waves. The heavy beat of Kalec's wings chasing her down spurred her onwards. She turned and weaved, trying to fly the way she'd swum in the sea and found some success. Turning abruptly she lost altitude as she regained the rhythm of flight and headed back towards shore. Surprised, Kalec followed, roaring laughter echoing off the waves.

Her wings began to ache so she slowed her flight and landed in the sea with a splash. She dove under the water as Kalec landed behind her. He followed, drawing on reserves she did not have and soon was making playful grabs at her legs and tail. He finally caught her in the shallows of the coast. 

She squirmed, not really trying to escape. Kalec hauled her close, chuckling. He nuzzled the side of her neck, licking the salt-water away. A little winded, Jaina laughed with him, pressing her nose against his neck. He smelled of the sea and was warmer than the water. Kalec spread his magnificent wings as he continued to preen and nuzzle her face and neck. The display was as distracting as it was suddenly interesting. One massive wing slid around her shoulders. He held her close for a moment, deep rumbling reverberating in his chest.

They went ashore, shaking off the seawater from their wings. Jaina wondered what they would do next and if it might involve a little bit of a rest. She flopped onto the sand, wings drooping. Kalec nudged her.

"You'll want to wash off the salt, love."

"Need a minute. Don't wanna move."

Chuckling Kalec created a portal. The image beyond was of massive, tall redwoods. A pond sparkled in the sunlight. "Go wash off," he suggested, nudging her again. "I'm going to catch something I'd like you to try then I'll join you."

"Okay," Jaina said, hauling herself to her feet.

The pond was more of a lake on the other side of the portal. It closed behind her as she looked around. She thought she was probably in Northrend still. The forests to the east perhaps. Her flight shoulders ached as she spread her wings a little. The drying salt and sand was becoming itchy on her wings so she hurried down to the water. It was cool and cleansing and deep enough she could easily submerge entirely. She swam around, flexing open her wings under the water. Rinsed, she returned to land and flopped down on a patch of sunny grass, wings extended to either side to dry. She didn't know if she needed to do so, but the sun felt nice. She dozed for a bit until she felt a portal open and Kalec joined her. Something meaty flopped to the ground. The scent of fish followed.

She opened her eyes and saw he'd caught some lunch. A large fish, scales gleaming, lay on the grass. Beside it were a handful of large penguins held in ice blocks. At dragon size they were each barely a mouthful.

"You flew well over the water," he complimented, leaning down to nuzzle her. "Very well! Not as superbly as you swim but it was well done.

Jaina grinned. "I did!" She'd hardly even thought about it, she'd just done it; instinct, or perhaps magic, filling in the gaps and helping her use this new form. She sighed, wings shifting. The ache of a good workout sat in the new muscles of her flight shoulders. "Is it always this tiring?" She stretched a wing out, trying to shake off the feeling.

Kalec was staring at her back.

"Kalec, is- Kalec?"

"Uhm, what?"

"Something wrong with my back?" She craned her neck around to look.

"Oh! No! No, nothing's wrong," he reassured. "Try the fish. I'm going to rinse off," he said, trotting back to the lake and dunking himself under the water.

Jaina watched him for a moment, feeling like she'd missed something. She shook out her wings, folded them, and approached the fish. It was massive even as a dragon. Fish had always been a regular part of her diet but usually it had been cooked in some way. Sushi in Pandaria was delicious but that was different than just... biting into a fish.

Glancing at the penguins on ice, Jaina thought they looked fairly unharmed. She wondered how he'd caught them and if penguin went bad quickly, calling for him to put them in ice. She sniffed the tuna. It did smell delicious. She crouched before the fish and considered it.

"You don't like fish?" Kalec asked from the lake's shallows.

"How do I eat this?" she called back, looking over at him. 

He shook out his wings, sending droplets into the air and spreading his wings to dry. His scales glittered iridescent in the sun, massive wings casting shadows on the ground under them, the line of his haunches strong and firm. She watched the way his muscles bunched and moved as he walked up from the lake. Jaina had the oddest impulse to reach out and nip those strong thighs. He stopped in the grass. She met his eyes. He wagged his eyebrows at her, jaw dropping in a very human-like grin as he puffed out his chest and spread his wings wider. Kalec strutted up the remaining distance with far more show than was really required. And why was it suddenly hot? Jaina fluttered her wings hoping to get a bit cooler.

Chuckling, Kalec nuzzled the side of her head. "Just eat the fish. Don't worry about saving any for me. I'm not hungry but I would think you are."

"Starving," Jaina said, turning her attention back to the fish. It was a couple hundred kilos at least. She tapped it with a claw, wondering if she should fillet it. The claw sank into the flesh with no resistance. "Uhm." She unhooked the claw. "Just... bite it? Ignore the bones?"

Kalec considered that for a moment. "They're a bit crunchy. Smaller fish you can just eat whole. Usually I'll eat the head then start stripping the flanks. You can avoid most of the bones if you don't want to bother with them." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll admit this isn't a conversation I expected. How to fly and move and even swim but not how to eat fish. If you'd like I can conjure something."

"No, no, let me try it," Jaina said. The crunch of the fish's head under her teeth wasn't terribly pleasant but it tasted just fine. She tried to strip off the skin and ended up slapping herself in the face with the fish. She shot Kalec a scowl when he chuckled. He quickly got the message to remain quiet when she growled. Jaina tore into the fish, nipping bites and trying to avoid the bones. It was messy and bloody but the fish did taste good and her stomach didn't rebel against eating something so raw. Though rice and some of that spicy paste wouldn't have gone amiss. It was some sort of tuna and the steak like flesh was satisfying after the workout.

"What are the penguins for?" Jaina asked, flipping the fish over so she could strip the other flank. She eyed her talons and gave a test cut along the spine by the dorsal bone. She could feel the bones and avoid them but her cut wasn't as neat as with a knife.

"They're one of my favorite snack foods," Kalec said. "And they're one of the first things whelps learn to hunt. Unless you'd rather not hunt?"

"You do. I should learn if I'm going to feed this body." She stripped the flank off the fish with a forepaw and ripped off a chunk and ate it. "But feathers?"

"You have tuna on your nose."

Jaina narrowed her eyes at him. Kalec got up and licked the fish off her snout. She snorted, surprised.

"I know a skinning spell but you might be able to do it yourself." Kalec said. He lifted a paw and wiggled the digits. "When I was smaller I could do it with these but they're too large for smaller game. So do you want to try hunting penguins or did you want to try some take offs?"

"Flying," she said, setting the remains of the fish aside. "There's no snow here though."

"We can go back north or you can land in the lake."

"Or I can try to land properly," Jaina said. She gathered her feet jumped into the air, successfully hovering for awhile before landing. Then she repeated the process, determined to conquer the basics.

* * *

Katch watched her take off and land with a focused expression. Each time she did better, making fewer mistakes, her motions becoming far more natural. She'd already flown well over the sea. He suspected that some of the magic at work to give her this magnificent form was responsible. Jaina wobbled a bit as she landed, taking a few steps, wings spread for balance. She wasn't yet as adept as flying as an adult but she was making remarkable strides.

The little chase over the water had been fun and... interesting. Exciting. And that... wasn't something they'd discussed. She'd been staring at him though and she'd reacted favorably when he'd put on a little show, feeling saucy. She might wish to lie with him or she might not. EIther way he was quite happy to share the skies with her and was content watching her determination and progress.

"Why don't you try to circle the lake," he suggested while she was hovering.

"Right!" she turned and made the adjustment from hovering to flying without mishap, the beat of her wings evening out and slowing to true flight. She was a bit wobbly in the air, but she'd been an earthbound creature that morning. 

Kalec jumped into the air and flew to her side, flying with her as she circled the lake, heart swelling. She caught his eyes and smiled with a giddy laugh. 

"Think you can follow me for a bit?" He grabbed the penguins on ice with a levitation spell and they rose into the air, tethered by magic and trailing just behind him.

"Maybe?"

"This way," he said rising higher into the air while keeping an eye on her. She followed right behind.

He found a gentle current and settled into it, giving her encouragement and advice on how to adjust. She adapted beautifully. The wind took them over the eastern forests in Northrend, high above the trees. Kalec relaxed the last of the tension he'd not realized he'd been carrying. This was wonderful. He'd not realized how much he'd missed flying with a companion. He was quite happy in Dalaran with his clever mate and he enjoyed his half-elf shape quite a bit, but soaring through the sky with Jaina scratched an itch he'd not known about.

He noticed her wingbeats were slowing and judged perhaps it would be wise to land. She had only been flying for hours after all and was doing wonderfully well, but she probably needed a break.

He guided them down to land beside an even larger lake than the one they'd left. She landed heavily but made it down. Kalec hurried over to wrap her in a close embrace, pressing his nose against her neck.

"Not too badly done?" she asked.

"Not at all, love. Jaina," he trailed off, nuzzling her neck. "I'm without words."

She sighed out, leaning heavily into his side. "I'm tired and my shoulders hurt."

"You didn't have wings this morning."

She giggled into his neck. "Do now. It was lovely. I think I understand a little. Flying here was so," she trailed off, looking for words. "It was so nice. And it was fun, too."

"It was very nice," he said. "Thank you."

Jaina yawned. "Think it might be a bit before I'm doing dives and loops."

Kalec laughed. "Considering your progress in just a day I think it won't be so long." He tucked his wings and reached out to grasp her shoulders with a paw, massaging the muscles he imagined would be the most worn.

She squeaked in surprise then practically collapsed into a puddle on the ground with a soft, pleased rumbling purr. Laughing quietly Kalec continued to massage her worn wings. He wasn't surprised when she fell asleep again.

"Well, I think you three will be eaten later," he said, addressing the penguins on ice. They could be held as they were for several more hours. They weren't the best game for a dragon as large as Jaina was, but it was traditional! They'd hunt something more size appropriate later.

He studied her as she slept. Some of her willowy stature has been translated into this form. As she grew more confident her movements harkening back to her birth shape. She was a graceful woman. Kalec had come to understand that such grace was at least partially trained. However the way she spoke about her late mother made Kalec suspect that a young Jaina had tried to mimic her mother before any formal training had come into play. He imagined she would be a elegant flyer once she was entirely comfortable in the air. She was already quick and agile.

He settled down beside his snoozing consort and summoned a book from their quarters in Dalaran. Kalec nuzzled Jaina's cheek then settled down to read in the pleasant afternoon sun.

* * *

She was flying. The world was far under her, the wind holding her aloft. Kalec flew beside her. Beyond him were other blue dragons she recognized, young and old. The smallest whelps riding on the backs of the larger dragons. A handful were even riding on on Kalec's back.

They were singing. She didn't understand the words but the melody was joyous and welcoming. She flew closer to Kalec and joined the song.

The land under her changed to the Nexus and some of the dragons departed. Then they were over Azsuna and the others flew away as well. Finally they were near Dalaran and the last of the dragons flew towards the city, disappearing into the distance.

She landed and shifted with Kalec. He swept her up into a dance, swinging her around. The colors shifted as they danced, laughing together. The lights faded to a comfortable, candle-lit twilight, the moons shining outside the window as snow fell. They were in their rooms in Stormwind. The carpet was soft under her bare feet and the fire was warm. She wore a nightgown. Kalec was clad only in the long pants he sometimes wore to bed. The dance had become a small sway as he held her close. Jaina became vaguely aware of others nearby, but her focus was on Kalec's smile and the soft lullaby he was humming. Jaina hurt all over, the tired ache of exertion. 

Kalec kissed her temple and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "Thank you, love."

She smiled, resting her head on his chest, sleepy and exhausted.

* * *

Jaina woke, feeling groggy, the last remnants of the dream slipping away.. Her lips didn't respond well and her back ached. "Hngwha?"

"Sleep well?" Kalec asked.

"Was flying," she said, rising to her feet. She stretched out the kinks in her back and her wings felt less like lead weights after a nice sleep. A long drink from the cool, clear water of the nearby lake had her feeling far more sentient again. She dunked her head in and shook off the water.

She sighed happily and wandered back to Kalec. "I keep falling asleep on you. I'm sorry. What are we going to do next?"

"Uhm, uh, penguins?"

Jaina tilted her head. "Have I done something?"

"No! Why?"

"You're acting oddly," she said, sitting on her haunches by him, tail curling around her side naturally.

"Odd?"

"Staring?"

Kalec cleared his throat, the insides of his ears pinking. "Ah. Well. You are just as exquisite in this form as you are in your other shape," Kalec said sincerely.

Shivers ran down Jaina's spine. She was suddenly aware of which parts of her new anatomy corresponded to intimate parts in her natural form. Her wings shifted.

"Oh," she said, ducking her head. The insides of her ears felt like they were blazing hot. She was certain her cheeks would have been red. She smiled, the configuration odd but still strangely similar.

Kalec sat beside her and nuzzled her ear, a wing stretched over her back. She turned her head and pressed it into his shoulder. He really was much bigger than she, with a fine figure and strength in his form. He'd always claimed that his humanoid form was him but shaped differently. Jaina thought that perhaps now she could see it.

"So. Penguins," Kalec said, drawing her attention to the birds in the ice blocks. "When I was growing up in the Nexus, they were the traditional first kill for a whelp. In Aszuna we brought them in for the little ones."

"You're giving me a whelp's task?" Jaina asked, giving him a look.

"No! I mean, well, yes!" He huffed out a breath then drew himself up. "It's traditional."

"Traditional."

"Yes. Also they are delicious."

Jaina snorted. "Okay. Tradition then. How, er, should I do it? I mean I have these," she said holding up a paw and examining the claws. "Seems like it's overkill for something so small."

"It is," Kalec said. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea."

Jaina crooned and nuzzled his shoulder. "I like you're sharing traditions with me."

"Whelps are big enough to snap their necks when this is done," Kalec said. "A good shake should do it without making the bird suffer. Is that okay?"

"I have had to kill things for food before, love," Jaina reminded him. "Some of the bigger fish don't come quietly."

"Okay. And after this I can teach you the skinning spell I know." Kalec gestured and with a murmur of power the ice around the penguin melted. The bird was still until a second spell brought it out of whatever trance Kalec had put on it.

The penguin squawked then began to waddle off in a panic at a surprising pace. Jaina watched it go, then scrambled after it. The bird called again and flopped forward, trying to scoot around on it's stomach as it would on ice. On grass that tactic didn't work very well. Jaina snapped the bird up, not really wishing to cause it more distress when she was going to just eat it. Jaina jerked her head to one side to snap the bird's spine and kill it quickly.

Half a shredded penguin hit Kalec in the face. Blood dribbled down her chin and filled her mouth. A streak of blood covered the side of his face, one eye closed as he remained in a startled wince.

"I'm so sorry!" she tried to say. The words came out garbled, more blood dribbled out of her mouth. She dropped the top half of the bird to the ground where it landed with a wet plop. The blood dripping down her chin was unpleasant and she wiped it away with the back of her paw. "Sorry."

"That.... was not what I expected," Kalec said, wiping his eye with a careful talon. He chuckled and soon the two were laughing at the situation. 

Kalec unfroze and killed one of the remaining penguins with his talons and asked Jaina to do the same with the last. He showed her the skinning spell then had her practice first on the mangled bird.

Jaina focused. The spell required a delicate touch since she was mimicking fine and controlled knife cuts with a sliver of cutting force. She was feeling up to the challenge of casting in this form. Jaina formed the flows in her mind, feeling pretty good when her power responded quickly. She cast the spell and the lower part of the penguin exploded into small gobbets of meat, blubber and skin with a squelch. Jaina reared back, wings spread. She flails and flapped and ultimately fell over on her back.

"Jaina!" Kallec leaned over, replacing her view of the sky. "Are you okay?"

"Magic. Not the same," Jaina said wiggling her talons. She rolled to her feet and examined the remains of the bird. "I haven't had a magic surge like that since I was first learning. Will this be a problem when I turn back?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I didn't know you might have one now. I would hope not. You've been using magic in that shape for years. I do know that when I first tried to take on another form, sometimes things went.... oddly. And sometimes they didn't."

Jaina sighed. "Let me try again." The second half of the bird was skinned without incident. She managed not to explode the second bird but the cuts were not neat. At least now she was aware it could be a problem she could be on guard against it.

Kalec presented the bird he'd skinned to her. "Try it! The breast meat is the best."

Jaina sniffed it. It smelled... fishy. She nipped a chunk of the meat off the penguin. It was tougher than she expected.

It was fishy. And a bit oily. And fatty. She chewed it and swallowed. Kalec was looking at her expectantly. "It's sort of... fishy and gamey?" she said. "Sort of like cod?" 

Kalec deflated. "You don't have to like it."

"It's okay? Bit tough. You said you like to eat these wrapped in bacon? I'm sorry, I know they're one of your favorites."

"It's okay if you don't like it. I was sort of hoping you would, but plenty of dragons don't list penguin as their favorite." Kalec sighed. "I'll have to cook one for you when we get home." He nuzzled the side of her head. "And it means more penguin for me!"

Jaina laughed. "It's all yours. I need to wash my face," she said, heading to the water. She also wanted to take a drink. Penguin wasn't bad but it wasn't all that great. Maybe her tastes were too human despite the transformation."

"How about we get some sleep and go fishing in the morning?" she suggested.

Kalec tossed the remains of the mauled penguin into the air and caught it in his mouth. He crunched happily as he eyed the horizon. Night was falling. "Sounds like a good plan. it's getting late. Did you want to sleep this way or shift again?"

"Sleep this way," she said returning to him. "A nap here and there isn't the same as a full night's rest or a full night's testing of holding the shape. I don't expect anything will be different but I should see all the same."

Kalec nodded. "This forest is nice. I've stayed here before. Shall we just stay here by the lake?"

"Let's," she said sitting down beside him and snuggling against his flank. "Should we visit Aszuna?" she asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I think Coragosa would be happy to see the results of her help. Or do you think they wouldn't be happy to see me like this?"

"Cora will be ecstatic. Among the blues of Aszuna I think you've made quite a positive impression. This is a rather impressive magical feat so my guess is that will probably do well in some circles who haven't already decided they like you. You saved one of our kin and our flight's youngest whelp." He nuzzled her head. "That act carried great weight with the dragons there."

"Even though I'm a human mage?"

"The dragons in Aszuna were some of the ones who held views most closely to my own during the Nexus war. They're the most likely to accept actively teaching the younger races."

"Will you invite them to Dalaran?" she asked. "You've made a very good impression." She was of two minds about that. One the one hand she would like Kalec to have some of his own people so he wouldn't feel so alone. On the other she was already dealing with integrating the Horde races again and adding blue dragons - some of whom were hated more than the Horde - wasn't something she wanted to dive into yet. But she would try to make it work for Kalec.

Kalec sighed out. "I think I will, but not quite yet. I need to lay more groundwork both with my people and with yours. And I think that I want the Horde mages to be reestablished first."

Jaina sighed in relief. Kalec chuckled. "I know you would welcome us, beloved but Dalaran needs time."

"We'll get there," Jaian said, resting her head against Kalec's shoulder. "The stars are amazing already. So clear."

"Just wait until the moons rise," he said, eager and excited to share. Jaina couldn't wait.

* * *

The Hostess arrived at the bustling tavern in a heavy cloak. She pushed it off her head and shook off the snow. Inside the tavern smelled of wood-smoke, roasting meat and spilled booze. She looked around and found the contact she was to meet. She was wary but so far this new benefactor appeared to be genuine - resources had flowed into her hands allowing her to take further steps and make more extensive plans. She looked around and found the person with the designated clothing items and markings she had been told to look for. The large bodyguard assessed her coolly as she approached then inclined his head. She gave her invitation to the bodyguard who allowed her into the back room he guarded. There were many such rooms in this establishment for business to be conducted. Some of it legal and some of it less so, but no one here would care.

The gentleman already seated was smoking a cigar, a partially filled tumbler at his elbow. He rose when she entered then indicated she take the seat across from him. He was older for a human, perhaps in his sixties. Given she'd ascertained this benefactor was a person of some wealth it made sense he would be established. His clothing was not ostentatious but was very finely made. His eyes were dark and he wore a fine cropped beard.

The man took out a small crystal in a setting and turned it on. The Hostess knew it was an arcane privacy screener. She'd seen many in Dalaran and they were fairly standard there.

"Now we might speak privately," the man said, his accent placing him as coming from Stormwind. "Thank you for coming." he emptied his glass.

"Your donation to our cause was welcome and your letter of introduction was intriguing," the Hostess said. "I agreed with what you said and based on what my people have been able to independently verify, you seem to be legitimate."

"And the gold spends well." The man grinned and offered her a drink. She declined with a small wave. The man shrugged and refilled his glass. "I lead a small group of concerned citizens who are of a like mind to you and your people."

"Go on."

"We've seen what's been going on in Dalaran and we don't like it. The Alliance is losing its way. Too many weak leaders at the top." He paused but she offered no comment. Nodding to himself he continued. "Too many good men and women have been killed by the Horde. Dalaran won over to our side was a huge victory. We were all cheered when Lady Proudmoore came to her senses, but..." he trailed off.

"But she has recanted."

"She has. It was bad enough King Wrynn showed he was too weak to defeat the Horde when they were at their weakest. We could have set things right. Returned to the proper glory days of the Alliance when we didn't need to worry about a few green-skinned savages." He snorted and sipped his drink. "And while his kid is very nice, he's got no stomach for possibly hurting anyone's feelings let alone leading the Alliance to greatness."

"It's like an infection," the Hostess said with a sneer. "What do you propose and at what cost?"

"Not so much of a cost. Perhaps call it the first steps of a partnership. We have some suggestions for how to drum up support to reverse some of these policies. Things which have worked well elsewhere. Find more like minded individuals. Our numbers are growing but Dalaran presents the newest battlefield."

"Hmm."

"We have to stand together, Lady, or we'll be overrun."

"Dalaran can change. We've seen it. Doesn't mean the rest of the Alliance will."

He puffed on his cigar for a few moments. "King Greymane's a good sort."

"He is involved in this?" She asked, eyebrow arched.

"No, not directly at least," the man said with a sly smile. "But I doubt we'll be hearing anything but support from him. He wants his territory back and he won't get it if Wrynn and Proudmoore are sucking Vol'jin's blue cock like they've been doing."

Crass, but not inaccurate. "You speak dangerous words, sir," the hostess said, eyes narrowing.

"These are dangerous times. There won't be an Alliance left soon enough. We'll be weak and then we'll just be slaves of the Horde."

"So what. You give me gold and instructions? You expect me to follow them like a servant, Human?"

"Gold from a likeminded friend and suggestions. Try them out. If you don't like them consider the gold a gift." He smiled. "But I think you will enjoy the results."

She considered him. He probably had something else to gain but then so did she. And a trial wouldn't hurt anything. She could evaluate if these people were worth associating with.

"Very well, I accept your trial. Prove to me that you can aid our cause and we'll speak of further."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Azsuna and then the New Year is welcomed in Dalaran and abroad. This chapter contains a NSFW scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you jess for taking the time to read over stuff for meeeeeee <3<3<3<3
> 
> Thank you also to Starcunning for letting me use her mage, Archana Sunfire in the background! Thanks also to Rhadgar-khadgar for letting me drag Lucithy in again. Special thanks to Wolfandwild for giving me a great idea to get around a bit I was stuck on!
> 
> Thank you to Thesseli, Tanadin, PumPkinPiro1994, Harriett_Adams2, Kalla_moonshado and Fireglory for leaving me lovely comments on Chapter 26!

Jaina woke the next morning well after sunrise but before Kalec. She was disoriented for a moment by the strange smells and sounds of the forest. They'd stayed there overnight in a grove of tall pines in Northrend, the trees sheltering them from the light snowfall. The pines had lost a few of their lower branches to make room for the two dragons. The scent filled her nose. Jaina snuggled in closer to Kalec's side and tucked her head back under his wing. She sighed. This was turning out to be a wonderful time, but soon the holiday would be over and it would be back to the regular rhythm of things.

Now, though, she would be able to accompany Kalec on his hunts and flights out of town. Jaina smiled to herself.

The holiday was drawing to a close and it had been... good. Very good. She was looking forward to the challenges of the coming year and saying good-bye and good riddance to the previous one. The past year hadn't been all bad, but she would not mourn it's passing.

They had another day in Stormwind then they would be returning home. Jaina was looking forward to the additional opportunity to spend time with Kalec and to learn more. She also had to make final plans and get her house in a better order before New Year's Eve.

She'd sent invitations before her departure and a great many had replied positively over the holiday. Her goal was for it to be casual, but if all went well there would be opportunity to build support. Hopefully it would be an enjoyable gathering. The Wrynns and the Sparkshines had told her they would attend so even if it was just them it would be lovely. Vereesa and her sons had been invited as well, but Jaina was uncertain if her friend would be able to join them. Sighing, Jaina pressed her nose against Kalec's shoulder. Vereesa would heal at her own pace and all Jaina could do was offer her hand in friendship. Under her ear, Kalec's heart beat steadily, lulling her back to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning Jaina flew behind Kalec, letting him cut the winds for her. They were quickly approaching Azsuna and Jaina was nervous. She'd made a good impression before, but now she wasn't talking about overstepping bounds - she'd actually done it. Kalec dropped back to fly beside her rather than in front of her.

"We're close! Can you feel them?" Kalec asked.

"What?" Jaina asked, suddenly more aware of the winds now that Kalec wasn't ahead of her. This high up it was a little bit like sailing, though she was at a loss to say if she had more control of a ship or her wings.

"The leylines!"

Jaina peered at the cracked land below them. She tried to ignore the bobbing and let her wings carry her. Refocusing her attention to the magical world that underlay the normal one. Rivers of light appeared to flow under the world. Hundreds. Thousands. Some were fairly large but sheer number of leylines is what really caught her attention. They flowed in and out of one another like a river delta. She traced their flows until they faded into the distance in the direction of Suramar.

"So many."

"There are more in the Nexus," Kalec said, "but yes there are. They are why the leycrystal here is so rich and plentiful, why the Highborne mages had an academy here, and why we settled here as well." He looked up as a trumpeting roar sounded across the distance. Kalec replied with the same call.

A trio of drakes in battle barding fell into formation with Jaina and Kalec. She saw they had striking falcon-like markings in the colors beyond what she could see as a human and these marks made them stand out from one another. They gave her curious looks but said nothing as they flew with Jaina and Kalec back towards the heart of the Blue Dragonflight's holdings in Azsuna.

The drakes left them to resume their patrol. Kalec landed first and then cleared space for Jaina to land behind him in the clearing down the hill from one of the largest caverns the dragons used. She hoped she didn't make a complete fool of herself with her landing. Jaina had landed heavily, twisting one forepaw a little.

"Okay?" Kalec asked in a low voice, one wing over her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said shaking the paw. "I'll get better at that."

Kalec nuzzled the side of her head then turned towards the gathering dragons. Other dragons were emerging from caverns in the cliffs or coming in to land behind Kalec and Jaina. A few guards in battle barding peered cautiously from their perches higher on the rocks. In the back, Senegos emerged from the leywater pool, shaking off his wings as he stepped onto the dry ground. The trees were suddenly filled with the rustling and whispering of whelps. Jaina's heart leapt into her throat.

"Kalecgos!" One of the other adult males interposed himself between Kalec, Jaina and the rest. "I was content to say nothing when you played with the humans but this? To have transformed one of _them_ into the visage of a proper female is an insult!" The male had sneered down his nose at Jaina briefly then ignored her. "You will return her to her proper shape and apologize."

"Alagos," Kalec said with sharp reprimand.

Jaina fumed silently, claws sinking into the ground.

"Kalecgos, this is both selfish and cruel," Alagos said, literally speaking over Jaina's head. "To give a mortal mage a brief glimpse of grandeur? Its-"

"I did this spell," Jaina interrupted, stepping forward. "I created it and I cast it."

The dragon looked down his snout. He snorted. "You?"

"Me," Jaina said standing between Kalec and the other dragon. She glared at the other dragon then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat on her haunches and breathed out. Alagos might be a dragon but he was no different than the other dismissive males she'd had to deal with and prove herself to. "A mentor of mine advised me to take on a challenging magical project-" 

"A project?" Alagos wound himself up, chest puffed before Senegos snorted and sat beside him and placed a huge talon on the other dragon's snout. With Alagos silent Senegos tilted his head at her in a silent invitation to continue.

Jaina inclined her head deeply to the Elder. "When Kalec would leave to stretch his wings he always went alone. I have used my magic to take this shape so we might fly together and I might understand him better and love him more," she said, addressing Senegos though her words were for all. "And it has been such fun to work on the spell and learn. I look forward to discovering more. Part of the Charge is to embrace the joy of magic is it not? I wanted to use my magic so I might share the skies with him. That has brought me great joyl."

There were rumbled and smatterings of conversation and debate around them. Senegos lowered his silencing talons and Alagos considered her with narrow eyes. He snorted, inclined his head very slightly to both Senegos and Kalec, ignored Jaina entirely, and left.

"Jaina!" Coragosa shouldered her way into the clearing, breaking the tension. "You did it!" she gleefully plowed into Jaina's shoulder and began to herd her away. "Come, come!"

Jaina made a small noise of surprise and looked over her shoulder at Kalec. Her mate reached out to follow but Senegos held him back.

"Come on, come on," Cora said, "Important things for just us females to discuss!" she said in a sing-song. A few of the other female dragons and drakes flew ahead or followed after.

Resigned, if still a bit lost, Kalec shrugged at her and waved. Jaina's view of him was blocked by Coragosa. "This way!" Jaina was herded around a bend and Kalec was out of sight.

* * *

Jaina's eyes were huge, her ears and wings pinned. Kalec watched Jaina disappear with and excited Coragosa and half the females in residence. A cloud of curious whelps followed at a distance in a flock.

"Maybe I should go after them," Kalec said.

"No, no," Senegos said, planting a heavy paw on Kalec's shoulder. "Let the ladies have her for a bit. I'm certain she will be fine even if Coragosa is going to grill her over every exacting detail." The elder dragon chuckled. "Honestly I want to hear the details as well. The younger mages are fairly adept at transfigurations but true transformations are an order of difficulty greater!"

Kalec watched where he'd last seen Jaina then sighed. She'd be fine.

"I also wanted to speak to you about your mate, Kalecgos."

Kalec's attention snapped back to the elder dragon.

"She spoke of the Charge."

Kalec nodded, relaxing slightly. "She knows the Charge."

"Does she? She has had the words invoked before her now that she has the form of one of us?"

"I- not since she has completed the spell," Kalec said, tilting his head. "Do you think that makes a difference?"

"Will it?" Senegos asked. He eased down onto his stomach with a sigh. "She turned out rather lovely."

Kalec smiled briefly but turned the question over in his mind. "She can see and smell as dragons do. She can see the colors of magic as we do."

"And her casting?"

Kalec winced. "Currently prone to flares but she is being cautious for that reason. She is quite powerful."

Senegos nodded approvingly. "With all those changes it stands to reason that she might feel the Charge as we do."

Kalec lay down onto his stomach as well, tucking his tail and paws. "She doesn't feel like you all do. Not quite." Senegos arched an inquisitive eyeridge. Kalec took a moment to gather his thoughts. "When I had the Mantle... I could feel my flight. It was very strong when another dragon was close but it was almost as if there were leylines from me to each of you and back to me. Alexstrasza confirmed she felt something similar. The Aspects are deeply connected to their flights in ways I didn't fully understand or even notice before I was chosen."

"Are? This connection exists without the Mantle?"

"A pale echo of it, but yes. And this too has been confirmed by the others." Kalec watched where Jaina had been. "She is not part of the web in the same way." Shaking his head he returned his attention to Senegos. "Jaina has a good grasp of our Charge already and I know she'll only come to understand it more."

The rest of Dalaran would as well. He would see to it. And when the last Blue dragons were gone, Magic would still have proper keepers.

* * *

"This is so exciting! Your spell worked beautifully! How are you feeling? How long have you been maintaining it? Have you been able to fly much?" Coragosa hopped in place, wings fluttering. "This is brilliant!"

Ahead of them were more dragons around a smaller more secluded pool. Here the rock had been hollowed into many caves and living areas. A few of the dragons took one look at Jaina and left. Heads poked out of caves and while most watched with curiosity a few withdrew and threw up opaque arcane barriers.

"Don't mind Alagos," Cora told her. "He fought in Malygos's war until he was directed to put his whelps into barding. Now, let's see those wings!"

Jaina extended her wings and endured Coragosa going over every inch with intense scrutiny. The dragons who'd followed filled into the area. A few looked at her curiously before taking off for other perches. The rocks and trees filled with curious whelps whispering to one another.

Did they accept her? Had she cost Kalec something? She'd thought their body language was somehow easier to read now but was that all in her head? Her tail was lifted and Jaina yelped and scooted away. "Hey!"

"Coragosa!" Astragosa snapped. The petite female marched up to the much larger dragon, eyes narrowed. "Have some decency! You wouldn't just do that to another dragon!"

Another young female snorted. "Yes she would, Astra." 

Astragosa rolled her eyes. 

"That said, be polite Cora." An older dragon settled into a clear area, halting some of the teasing. She wasn't as old as Senegos, had curling horns well into crystallizing and small silvering on her scales around her eyes and muzzle. The younger dragons gave her the space and respectful nods. A small whelp rode one her shoulder; Emmigosa if Jaina was not mistaken.

The elder dragon tilted her head. "I am Kharygosa. I don't believe we've met before."

"Jaina," Jaina replied.

Astergos, the young whelp Jaina had helped save, rode on his mother's back. He peered around his mother's shoulder. "Lady Jaina?"

Jaina smiled and waved. "Hello again."

Astergos launched himself at her with a buzzing flurry of wings. He impacted her chest and began to talk a mile a minute while scrambling up and over her shoulders. "It is you! I'm so glad you came back to visit! I told all my friends about how you saved Maz and me and you're a dragon? You don't smell like a dragon but you kinda do? Are you cursed? Is that why you looked like a human?"

Jaina laughed and held very still uncertain what she should do and afraid she might crush the whelp if she tried to handle him. "I'm human but I created a spell that transforms me into a dragon."

"Aster, settle down," his mother advised, wings fluttering. Jaina got the sense she too was uncertain how to handle the excited whelp.

"Why'd you do that?" the whelp asked Jaina.

"Because I love Kalec and I wanted to fly with him," Jaina answered, twisting her head around so she could speak to the small dragon riding on her back.

The whelp considered that for a moment, head tilted in thought. "Does that mean you're gonna live here?" He jumped off her back with a flurry of wings. "Because then you and Kalec could take care of those big monsters and me and my flock can go hunt rabbits!" Astergos said as he hovered in front of Jaina's face.

Jaina leaned back so she could see him. His mother swept the whelp up with a paw.

"No, I have responsibilities to the mages in Dalaran. But I hope I'll be able to visit more. Are the withered a problem?" Jaina asked.

"Not so much of a problem as a constant annoyance," Astergosa said, settling down after she'd sent her whelp off to play with a flock of others close by. Emmigosa flew after him, apparently having decided the adults were boring.

"The wards are holding and we've kept the whelps away from the edges," Kharygosa said, "but we keep finding packs of them in hunting areas. It's a nuisance." She waved a paw. "That is a topic for another time. I wish to know a bit more about you, Lady Jaina."

"Me?"

"You, " Kharygosa said, before anyone else could speak. "Where are you from? How old are you? I am given to understand you are a woman of some rank in Dalaran. What do your other consorts think of Kalec?"

"Other... consorts?"

"You are consort with the King of one of the human kingdoms are you not? Ah, Anduin I believe his name is?"

Jaina recoiled away from Kharygosa, eyes wide.

"Anduin is the king's whelp, Khary," another older dragon said. "Thrall is the king of the humans."

Jaina cringed away from her.

"I thought the king of the humans was Terenas," a third dragon interjected.

"That was at least a century ago!" Coragosa said. "He would no longer be king, Mele."

Through Jaina's disgust was a mild surprise as she realized the dragons had been referring to Terenas I rather than Arthas' father, the second king to bear that name.

"So how is Thrall then? What does he think of Kalecgos?" Kharygosa asked.

Jaina was torn between horror and mirth. The feelings mixed sour in her stomach.

"Oh dear, do they not get along?"

"I didn't think humans had more than on consort at a time?" another dragon, this one a younger female with the lanky proportions between a whelp and a drake, asked.

When had some many dragons appeared?

Jaina shook herself. "If I may?" The dragons fell silent. "I do not have other consorts. King Varian Wrynn is the current King of Stormwind. His son is Anduin named after Varian's uncle Anduin Lothar, a warrior of great renown. Varian is much like a brother to me." She smiled at the dragon named Melegosa. "Terenas the second was the last king of Lordaeron." Addressing Kharygosa she said, "Thrall was Warchief of the Horde for some time. The current Warchief is a troll named Vol'jin."

Kharygosa nodded, accepting those facts. "I see. And are you a younger member of your race?"

"I am an adult if that is your concern," Jaina said, shifting her weight from foot to foot, her wings fluttering. "Kalec told me we're roughly equivalent ages for our people," she said, feeling somewhat subdued. The timbre of Kalec's voice in response to Varian's gift rang in her memory. She was on the other side of thirty now and time passed swiftly. These dragons would not have to deal with her forever. She hoped they would let Jaina have some peace with Kalec. "Mages tend to have longer lives," Jaina said. She looked up from her feet back towards where Kalec was. She wished she was with him now. There was only so much time...

"Aunt Khary," Coragosa chided, drawing Jaina's attention with her sharp tone. She glared at the older dragon.

"Ah, an impertinent question. Please forgive me," the elder dragon said.

"I am not offended," Jaina said.

"Have you flown much yet? How complete is the transformation? How are you feeling?" Cora asked in a rush, her face filling Jaina's vision. Jaina shrank back a bit in surprise.

"I've flown a little bit. Swimming is easier. I enjoyed flying but I'm not the best," Jaina said, blinking in surprise.

"And the transformation?"

"I can smell and see like a dragon," Jaina said. "There are so many colors I couldn't see before and Magic! Oh I had no idea it was so deeply shaded! It's really marvelous! I've been wondering if I can run a portion of the spell just so I can retain that part. It would be immensely useful!"

"And everything else?" Cora asked.

"Everything?" Jaina questioned.

"Biology!"

"Oh. So far it all seems to work?"

Corra was nodding to herself. "So how's the sex?"

Jaina recoiled with a squeak.

Coragosa snorted a laugh. "That good, huh?"

"She's speechless," Kharygosa said. "He must be doing it right then," she pronounced, leading to the laugher of the other dragons in the area.

"Hopefully he changed his size a bit for you," Cora said. "No offense Jaina but you don't make for the largest dragon."

Jaina's ears were burning as the dragons were laughing and wincing in sympathy. Other conversations had sprung up in the area, females talking about their mates and what they did or didn't do. Jaina wasn't the sole focus of attention and she was quite grateful for that but on the other hand she was still the focus of so many and they were making assumptions! Jaina's years of diplomacy hadn't even encountered such... bluntness.

"You okay?" Cora asked, nudging her with a wing.

"You're getting very personal," Astragosa said, nudging the larger Cora away with a shoulder. She was a bit smaller than Jaina but she put a comforting wing over Jaina's shoulders. "Not everyone likes to speak in depth about their mating, Cora."

Cora rolled her eyes. "It's just mating, Astra. It's fun. It's not like it's a deep secret of the universe."

"Some pairs like to be private."

Cora gave her a look. "Everyone here has heard or seen you and your mate, Astra."

"We are setting a good example for the whelp," Astra said primly.

Jaina finally found her voice. "We, uhm. Not- I haven't- We have just- Not like- We didn't talk about-" Wincing, Jaina closed her eyes. "We have not been intimate while I looked like this. I don't even know if he'd like that."

The other dragons snorted or outright laughed.

"Of course he does. You are his consort and he is a male in his prime," Kharygosa said with finality of an elder's wisdom. She creaked a bit as she rose. "But if he is holding off that means you are likely not familiar with those aspects of your anatomy, hmm? Come youngling, we will go over your new anatomy so when you do get it in your heads to rut like it's the Season, you are not unprepared."

Jaina gulped and had no choice but to be herded along with the cheerful Coragosa and the much more composed Astra.

The talk was simultaneously worse and better than she'd feared. It was embarrassing to discuss something so private with people she hardly knew - and yet it was a little bit fun. The actual anatomy part was fairly short and then the dragons spent the rest of the time relating stories of how awkward their mates were or what silly things they did to try to be impressive which failed, or when they were actually successful.

Jaina listened. They'd ended up with a smaller crowd than when Jaina had been whisked away by Cora. The others who sat and listened were all younger dragons, like the still growing drake she'd spotted earlier -a seventy five year old named Cynmeragosa. Though Jaina was an adult, she had about as much experience with the nuances of dragon courtships and forms of love as the drakes making the transition into adulthood. So she listened. And by the end, it was a rather pleasant conversation among women.

There was no discussion of eggs and very little talk of whelps. Even from Astragosa or the other few who had young still in that stage of life. The elekk in the room was one Jaina was willing to leave alone.

The group rejoined the rest of the flight around lunch. Jaina was able to show off her newly acquired swimming skills by contributing some rather fat fish caught off the coast and brought in for lunch. The single-horned ungulates others brought in tasted strongly of magic though they appeared to possess no outward abilities. They were also delicious.

The sun began to set and Jaina and Kalec said they goodbyes. Taking their leave they flew away a bit, taking the time to just enjoy sharing the sky with one another before they had to end their trip. Dinner with Anduin and Varian awaited them and tomorrow would be a final day in Stormwind before they returned to Dalaran.

Jaina focused and let the spell go, resuming her natural shape. The pressure and power seized her again for an endless moment. Jaina exhaled, once again in her natural form. She swayed a step and Kalec was there to catch her elbow then sink down onto the ground with her. The grass was chilly against her skin and the necklace was warm.

The necklace was the only thing she was wearing.

Jaina laughed quietly. She leaned against Kalec. "My clothes are gone."

Kalec pressed a kiss against her temple, his hands winding around her front to cup her breasts. "Probably lost when you incorporated the extraplanar mass."

"Next time I'll have to account for that. I don't want to lose an outfit every time." She yawned. "Or get better at conjuring clothing."

"Fortunately I'm fairly good at it," Kalec said, conjuring a simple gown in sky blue. He helped her back to her feet and into the dress. He summoned the cloak she'd worn days ago and wrapped it around her shoulders.

They arrived in Stormwind and took dinner with Varian and Anduin. Jaina was feeling a bit dazed and exhausted. As the evening wore on she became more and more sleepy. She vaguely recalled answering general questions about the success of her spell, and quietly amused tenors and a baritone voice regularly reminding her to eat and not fall asleep. She remembered discussing her plans to host a New Year's celebration in Dalaran and reminded Varian and Anduin they were invited but then at some point dinner had ended and she wasn't quite certain when.

Kalec escorted her back to their suite. Jaina flopped into the bed and fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

Kalec stifled a laugh as Jaina passed out. He changed into something more comfortable to sleep in then curled up with her. She murmured sleepily. It wasn't that late so Kalec summoned a book and lit the lamp on his side of the bed. It was somewhat hard to focus on the book.

Jaina had done something incredible. Truthfully he'd wanted to stay up and talk over everything with her; was she feeling comfortable? Did it match any expectations she had? Was there anything she'd had difficulties with? Did she want to go out flying with him again? When? He wasn't surprised she'd fallen asleep so quickly, he was just a little disappointed. She'd be up eventually and they could talk.

Jaina had grown in confidence as she'd flown. And her reception among the dragons of Aszuna had been fairly positive. She'd been a bit shy with them at first but had come back a bit more cheerful after being kidnapped by half the females in the area.

Kalec also wanted to know what they'd spoken about. He set those thoughts aside. The wind and snow picked up outside and he added additional wood to the fire, keeping the room warm and cozy. Eventually he was back to get into the book - a somewhat silly novel Anduin had recommended to him.

Jaina sighed and stretched, waking. She leaned on one arm and looked around, her hair mussed. "Time is it?"

"Not quite midnight," he said.

"Hmm," she sighed and rolled into his side, draping an arm across his chest.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Mmhmm." She yawned broadly and rose from the bed. "I keep falling asleep on you." She went into the ensuite and Kalec could hear water running.

"You're doing amazing groundbreaking magic." Kalec set a marker in his book and put it aside.

"Still I feel like I shouldn't be so tired," she called back. 

"You'll gain stamina," Kalec reassured. He rose and stoked the fire in their bedroom and added more wood until it was bright once more. "Unless you think this is something more serious?" He doused the light by his bedside as he crawled back under the covers. The crackling fire provided a pleasant, warm light.

"No," she said. The water shut off. "It's just inconvenient to my plans."

"Plans?" he asked. "Did you want to do something else today?"

The light in the ensuite shut off. Kalec looked over. 

Jaina leaned one arm against the doorframe wearing nothing but a smirk. Her pale hair was illuminated by the firelight giving it a color closer to her original shade, the bold streak of gold shimmering with the flickering flames. It hung loose over her breasts and down her back.

Oh.

Jaina prowled towards him. There was no other word for the sinuous, confident, focused movement. She stalked onto the bed, lean muscles under soft skin. He was pinned in place by her eyes. He could feel the power she held in check simmer under the surface. Power she had used to join him in the sky and to be a part of his world as he shared hers. Jaina sat in his lap, her lips boldly claiming his. She was sublime. 

Kalec's hands went to her thick hair, soft and silky strands slipping through his fingers. Her hands held his face as she pressed herself close against his chest. The kiss left them both breathless and panting in the firelight. The thin irises of her lovely eyes glowed. He stroked his hands down the side of her face and she leaned into them, rubbing her cheek against his palm, teeth gently nipping his thumb when it brushed over her lips.

He kissed her then again and rolled her onto the bed under him. Jaina laughed, low and throaty and he joined her before silencing her mirth with another kiss. He nuzzled the side of her face. She sank into the bedding under him, warm and welcoming, the long line of her neck exposed so he could kiss her. The salt tang of her skin was intoxicating. There was something of the hint of her other shape in the taste now. Perhaps it would fade or maybe it was intrinsically part of her forever. She'd been concerned by the deep impact her spell would make on her aura. Kalec could taste the change in her magic - changes she'd made because she loved him.

He needed her in a way that was almost painful. The shimmer of her new brilliant scales had complimented the shade of her eyes, the memory fresh in his mind. The flex of her shoulders and thighs had driven him nearly insane over the past few days. He'd do something about that now. But first he wanted to taste her.

She shivered under him as he kissed over her stomach, moving down. "Cold?"

"No." She shook her head, cheeks pinking slightly.

"You're shivering," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at him, blush deepening. Kalec grinned and resumed his thoughtful placement of kisses. She had a little freckle on one hip. He kissed that then hooked her legs over his shoulders, hands holding her hips. He nipped the inside of one thigh and she jerked with a surprise squeak. He smirked up at her. She glared but there was no anger - perhaps a little bit of impatience. Well, who was he to keep her waiting?

He kissed where he'd nipped, then kissed the other side, then kissed her. Jaina's hips rolled, her back arching. He held her in place and began to taste her, flicking her clit with his tongue as he passed by. She writhed and moaned, hands gripping the bedding. He held her steady, frustrating her need to move and writhe. Kalec added a finger to his explorations, loving the way her breath caught, the little whines as he drew her closer. Which reminded him of something he needed to do. He sat back.

Jaina sat up on her elbows, flushed, chest heaving. She made a wordless sound of disappointment and frustration. He smiled back as he quickly cast a silencing spell around their room. She recognized the spell and arched a brow. Kalec licked the taste of her from his lips. He considered her, open and inviting on the bed, skin flushed with firelight and excitement. Jaina's eyes widened a little, lips parting in reaction to his appraisal.

Kalec descended on her. He flicked his tongue over her clit. A second finger joined the first. He curled them, looking for that one little spot that seemed to drive her insane. When he found it she gave full voice to her climax, letting go completed. He sucked on the bundle of nerves, drawing out her orgasm. He released her as her hips began to twist away, a sure sign she was at the edge of what was pleasurable. He kissed her inner thigh then sat back, admiring his work. Jaina's long eyelashes fluttered as she caught her breath. A white-knuckled grip on the bedding had pulled it askew as she'd writhed under his touch. He leaned up to kiss her lips and hold her close. 

She laughed, throaty and sated. One had came up to curl into his hair. "You're good at that."

"I love doing that to you," he murmured by her ear. "I love the sounds you make." He grinned. "I've decided I like making you blush too."

She swatted at him. He evaded and groped her breasts. Jaina squealed and retaliated by trying to tickle his sides. It turned into a playful tussle on the bed. Kalec ended it quickly by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his chest. He nipped at her ear. Jaina made a little noise of arousal as much as surprise. He kissed her jaw. She shivered as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulder. Kalec took his time on the way back, enjoying the feeling of her rear grinding against him as she squirmed. He palmed one heavy breast, the sensation once foreign now familiar, the other arm pulling her close. Jaina sighed, content in his arms.

"Want me to do something about this?" she asked, wiggling her rear against his her length.

"About what?" he teased, hands slipping down her body to touch her between her thighs. Her breath hitched in a little gasp. He chuckled.

"Kalec." His name was a plea as much as it was lovingly frustrated.

"Hmm?"

"Cheeky, dragon," she accused.

He nipped the back of her neck lightly. She gasped going rigid in his arms. He kissed the back of her neck then continued down, leaning her over onto her hands and knees. He made sure to pay attention to each and every rune and glyph on her spine. He let his fingers trace over the spirals and whirls and circles. With her skin healed he could touch them. They hummed like leylines under his fingertips. When he reached the base of her spine he slid his hands up either side of her body, over her rib cage and breasts then around to her shoulders and down her back again. 

Kalec liked the feeling of her hips and thighs under his hands. Time spent with Modera had added a bit of tone to her body but he loved her curves and was glad they'd not gone away. Maybe it was a carryover from his natural form he couldn't shake. A healthy female dragon was a bit thicker along her haunches when they were in season. Kalec ran his hands over Jaina's rear as he kissed along her spine. 

Bracing one hand by her shoulder, Kalec leaned over her back. He was tall enough he could cover her. He had a brief fantasy of mounting her properly the next time she shifted, but he set that thought aside; this would do to scratch the itch. He kissed the center of the tattoo, just under the base of her neck. Jaina made a little noise as she shifted under him. He growled as the muscles under his hands flexes and shifted and he gripped her a bit harder to resist biting her neck again. The noise she made was more of a squeak and he eased his grip.

"This okay?" he asked, dropping a gentle kiss on her shoulder. This wasn't a position they normally used.

"Yes." He glanced back at him, cheeks flushed, glowing irises a thin band.

He smiled and pressed another series of kisses down her spine. Jaina arched her back when he slipped a finger between her folds. She was wet and warm. He teased her, rubbing slick fingers over her clit before replacing his fingers with the head of his erection. She gasped, looking over her shoulder at him again. Kalec held her rear with one firm hand and her eyes with his own. He pushed into her, watching the expression on her face as he slowly, so slowly sheathed himself in her body. Jaina let out a breathy sound, head hanging down, her long hair a curtain around her face, pooling under her on the bed. 

Holding her hips with both hands, Kalec pulled her against him until he was hilted. He adjusted, large hands finding a good grip on her captivating curves. He gave a few experimental movements, pushing her away as he withdrew, then pulling her closer, slow and steady. He leaned over her back, bracing his arms on the bed. A satisfied male growl bubbled up from somewhere primal. He kissed the side of her head. Then he began to move.

He pumped into her, hips snapping forward to thrust at a steady pace, the schlick and smack of their bodies louder than the crackling fire or howling wind. Jaina's breathy exhalations grew into small wordless cries as he slipped one arm back to her thighs, holding her closer, his other arm taking most of his weight. He nibbled at her shoulder and cast a human-sized version of a spell he knew. Buzzing warmth encircled her clit gently. Jaina gasped and moaned, twisting under him to look back. He kissed her jaw, his hips still continuing their steady thrust. She smiled at him then moaned, head hanging back down. Kalec let the magic spread to the base of his member and growled, nipping the back of her exposed neck.

Jaina's head lifted again as she began to convulse around him, inner walls squeezing with her orgasm. His mate's back arched as she climaxed, crying out. He slowed his short, fast thrusting, making the strokes long, pressing his hips against her wonderful rear, pushing himself into her quivering depths. He freed one hand to grope her breasts while he kissed her temple and cheek and released the stimulating spell on her nethers.

She sank to the bed on her forearms with a moan, knees spreading her stance wider. Kalec growled as he gripped her shoulders, kneading the muscles. They weren't the flight shoulders he'd longed for, but he could see the hint of their elegance in her natural form. He thrust long and slow, twisting his hips just a bit because it felt good like that. Jaina moaned into the bedding, hands flexing against the sheets and pillows. She sank further to the bed, further changing the angles between them.

Kalec leaned back, hands gripping her hips. He pulled her onto him hard. Jaina gasped, toes and fingers curling. Growling once more he sped up his thrusts, pumping into her with a will. He resumed the spell on her clit and the soft, gasping moans became louder, needier. She pushed back into him, her rhythm even until she came again, crying out into the bedding, his name on her lips. He went faster, needing a little more, fingers digging into the wonderful curves of her body. She felt so good under him, her voice falling into soft moans, broken into a hiccuping sound by his thrusts. She arched her back and met his hips haphazardly, her lips parted, eyes half lidded in an expression of bliss as he mated with her. He hauled her hips into his and came with a roar, filling her warmth, hips jerking with little aftershocks, his heartbeat echoed in the thick erection buried deep inside.

Breathing heavily he leaned over her again, kissing and nipping her shoulders and neck. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, filling his senses with the smell and tastes and feel of her. His hips jerked with little aftershocks. He sat back, bringing her with him, still impaled and now sitting on his lap. One arm snaked across her belly the other crossed her chest, cupping the heavy weight of a breast. Jaina's head fell back against his shoulder. Kalec's growl became a deep, sated purr as he held his mate close, still buried in her warmth. Each breath took in her scent and the smell of their mating. Kaled rubbed his face against the side of her head and shoulder as his heart rate slowed. 

At length he slipped from her body and lay her, boneless, onto the bed. Jaina sighed, sated and sleepy, parted legs lazily displaying his handiwork in the low firelight. Kalec grunted in satisfaction and stretched out beside her on the bed. His purring returned when she rolled back into him, tucking her head under his chin and her arms against his chest.

Jaina was a tempest; a blizzard of power and potential. Wise and growing in power and control. He respected that, was awed by her., but neither could he deny there wasn't something wonderful about being in the more protective position. He stroked fingers through her hair, grooming away the tangles he'd put there. He kissed the crown of her head and ran his hands up and down her back. Jaina pressed closer to him, face nuzzling against his chest. He slipped one arm under and around her waist to hold her closer in a hug. 

His lovely mate had not been touched much or recently when he'd come into her life - not just by a lover but at all it seemed. In their gentle, early, tentative days of courting, her hugs had been a little tight. Theramore's loss had only been part, albeit a large part, of that quiet desperation. Kalec could only guess what exactly had led her to that isolated existence. He held her as often as he could, enjoying that with every cuddle, every hug, every touch, she became just a bit more open, a bit more relaxed and a little bit more free.

She sighed against his chest.

"Have fun?" he tilted her head up with a knuckled under her chin.

She murmured assent, sleepy eyes opening to mischevious slits. "Fishing for compliments now? Shall I re-title you Aspect of Sex? Would that appease?"

The laughter which roared forth was unexpected but he had no desire to control it. He tightened his grip around her. "Mmm. Alexstrasza would likely challenge me to that title should she ever hear of it. Let's not open that issue for debate. The world might not survive."

Jaina giggled.

"That good huh?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, cheeks darkening once more, but she didn't deny it. He laughed, a bit of his natural growl entering his voice. 

"Good," he said, kissing the crown of her head. "You are amazing," he told her. As always there was a brief moment where she didn't quite appear to believe him before the wide eyes of surprise looked away and she smiled. It was a particular smile, small, demure and stronger than it had been, as if it had to recover with her. He kissed her eyelids gently. "I'm going to put more wood on the fire but first I am going to tuck you in."

Jaina rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh but let him put her to bed. When her returned from tending to the fire she was already asleep, still smiling and at peace. His chest swelled and he had to stifle the rumbling sound he wanted to make lest her wake her. Slipping into bed, she roused just long enough to tangle her legs with his and cuddle against his chest once more. Holding her close, Kalec found sleep.

* * *

The moons shone perfect and round on the eve of the new year. Dalaran was filled with revellers gathered together to celebrate the close of one year and the start of a new one. The Hostess looked over the gathering of people. They laughed and danced and drank and chatted. She recognized many of the faces at this gathering. Some were her people and some were people she hoped to reach - eventually. She'd learned a great many things from her new allies.

She was not the one holding this party - at least not in public. One thing she'd learned reading between the lines of the fascinating phamphlets was that one should be a step away from the action. She rather suspected that The Noble might be a face - a powerful face for certain, but something made her suspect that there might be more voices behind his. She'd meet them eventually, but right now the information they'd given to her was proving to be correct.

And speaking of pamphlets, there was a freshly printed set of fliers being distributed by an informational team. They'd been quietly slipping them under doors and into mailboxes since that morning.

She wandered around the party making small talk and gauging the temperature of the room. Plenty of good food and even better wine had loosened tongues and also minds. She'd armed her best people with talking points and sent them into the wild. Many were here but not all; others would be elsewhere in the city reinforcing their points, talking to their neighbors and loved ones.

That was something else - diving her groups up into smaller meetings meant she could spread her message further and faster. A system of cells was a bit more warlike than she'd really anticipated needing but then this was a war, wasn't it? And if someone did something foolish then the whole movement wouldn't be brought down.

A week of deploying the first of these suggestions and she was already seeing dividends. She would give it more time but she was already seeing the benefits of working with The Noble and his crew.

Towards the midnight she'd heard of a few altercations within the city. As the bells tolled and fireworks exploded, the Hostess looked on the beginning of a new future, one free of the Horde, and sipped her wine with a smile.

* * *

The evening was full of surprises.

Archmage Modera sipped her drink and considered the party before her.

Archmage Proudmoore had surprised her by extending an invitation. Jaina had seemed intent on escaping the city entirely for the holidays so she'd not expected a New Year's party in Dalaran. Modera had previously made plans to catch up with and old friend but decided that both could be accomplished that evening.

Modera had been surprised a second time when the party wasn't overly formal and structured - at least on the surface. Ansirem's kids were running around with Vereesa Windrunner's sons - Modera hadn't been certain where Vereesa and Jaina stood with one another but that seemed to be a relationship on the mend. 

The other senior members of the Council were there minus Khadgar. Illsudira Spellsong and her husband Turanil had returned from Draenor so she could give her report on Everbloom's progress. Modera looked forward to her presentation in two days time - the report had been very promising.

Other senior mages Jaina was friends and acquaintances with were present as well. And while on the surface is was a party of Jaina's coworkers and friends, looking at them all from the second floor of Jaina's absurdly wonderful new library, Modera could see the truth. This was a political sorte disguised as a party - a move so subtle Modera had almost missed it. Maybe she was getting old.

Archmage Finch was here. He and Kalec got on like a house on fire despite an initially rocky start. Finch was an example of someone whose opinion had changed. Modera snorted to herself. She was one too for that matter and she was here - visibly attending the party.

Archmage Archana Sunfire was present. While she'd been known to have a slightly more favorable view of the Blood Elves, she was far more distrustful of the Horde. As she was a diplomat herself, gaining Sunfire's support would only strengthen the council's position both in Dalaran and abroad. The dark-haired High Elf was speaking with Vereesa Windrunner, the pair of them wearing elegant dresses.

Vereesa was another victory, Modera decided. Her hatred for the Horde was well known and ran deep, but she was here with her sons attending a fairly casual party with most of the council her husband had worked with and who had also just voted to bring the Horde back into the city.

Master Phineas Frigglespock was here with his partner. The two gnomes were artisans who catered to the champions of the Horde and Alliance who'd once come to Dalaran in droves. They represented businesses who were seeing an increase thanks to the new influx of gold from Horde sources.

Professor Pallin was another gnome whose trade was positively impacted though he had been one of the louder and more gruff voices against Horde reintegration.

Archmage Celindra was speaking with Karlain. Celindra had been tasked with increasing the security of the portals to the various Alliance cities and had taken the misuse of Dalaran as a personal offense. She was still angry about it but for the evening at least she'd worn a gown and traded her fireballs for a glass of wine and some polite debate on the topic. Karlain could handle her easily Modera decided.

The Sparkshines were here too. They were busy making their new home in Theramore with Windle acting as the resident mage of the Island - and extending the Kirin Tor's presence as a neutral body there. The parents of Jaina's late apprentice were a powerful political statement no matter how it was sliced. They spoke with a Draenei, Archmage Elisabet, who had been another to voice concerns about security. The archmage's plate was filled with cookies by Jaxi as Windle and she chatted.

There were other senior archmagi in the crowd who weren't entirely pelase with the Council's decision, but there were more who'd come to agree. Despite the seniority of many of the people present, there were children underfoot, good wine, good food and plenty of leftover holiday cookies.

An elegant move. Modera approved

In a way it was almost a housewarming party as well. Modera had been given a brief tour when she'd arrived almost at the same time as the Wrynns. They'd brought Jaina and Kalec a very fine silver serving platter - and Modera was reminded once more that Jaina was rebuilding her life.

Kalec had been elbows deep in the kitchen _cooking dinner_ and Jaina had been personally seeing to guests drinks and cloaks, _laughing_ about still lacking this or that amenity. It was... homey. Intimate in the way friends were with one another. Casual. Jaina had honestly been excited, and perhaps a bit nervous to show her rebuilt life to her friends.

The furniture Jaina and Kalec had chosen was clearly picked for comfort and function rather than ostentatious showing of wealth or success. There wasn't much yet, they'd had to acquire clearly temporary seating for this gathering, and the walls were still largely bare, but it wasn't as... false feeling as Jaina's previous apartment. It felt like a home. Modera pursed her lips and decided she should get Jaina a plant.

"Gold for your thoughts," her plus-one asked.

Archmage Meryl Felstorm was a rare sight to see in Dalaran. A being over three thousand years old, he was a rarity in Azeroth as well - undead but not Scourged. He was "alive" by the strength of his own magic and standing next to him was like being in a gusty wind - he tried to restrain his aura but he was a mighty mage and the nature of his ailment ment he leaked more than most. It was one reason he was so seldom in Dalaran.

"I was thinking that I should get Jaina a plant," Modera said with a smirk. "Something green and lively as a housewarming gift."

The undead mage snorted a laugh and sipped his wine. One of the effects of his particular brand of undeath was he could still enjoy food and drink, converting them through arcane means into more energy; similar to life but she understood the details were quite different.

Speaking of food, Jaina's dragon had n't just cooked dinner, he'd made a domain for himself in the kitchen. The brief stop at the kitchen on the tour had made it clear that it was the excited dragon's territory and not Proudmoore's. Another surprise was that he was actually pretty good at cooking. He'd laid out a roast and sides earlier and was now drinking beer with Spellsong's husband and Archmage Finch while they snacked on odds and ends and watched the pies in the oven. The smells of delicious food had assaulted Modera when she'd stepped into the residence. The home cooked food added an intimate family air to the gathering - and probably won the dragon more points in his favor.

Modera smirked at Meryl then returned her attention to the rest of the gathering. "I walked in thinking this wasn't going to be a diplomatic arena. How wrong was I?"

"She seems to be doing well," Felstorm remarked, gesturing slightly in Jaina's direction. The archmage was chatting with Ansirem's wife who was a full head taller than Jaina.

"Much," Modera said, nodding in approval.

Meryl considered the room and then nodded to himself. "This is good. We'll need this. More of this."

"You feel it too then?" Modera asked. She took a larger drink from her mug of mulled cider and considered going for something stronger.

"Yes. Dark forces stir and we should make ourselves ready."

"What are you thinking?"

"Something a bit drastic maybe," the ancient archmage said, a twinkle in his eye. It only grew as Modera scowled at him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Give me a couple days. A week or two maybe."

"Fair," Modera said. Meryl grinned and turned his attention to Ansirem, lifting a hand in greeting. Ansirem, surprised, stepped away from the buffet to greet the ancient Archmage.

Modera slipped away, looking for someone specific. She found Lucithy hanging somewhat awkwardly on the outside of another group in the parlor. Her apprentice was a classmate of Jaina's and had the invitation extended to her on that basis. She still looked a bit intimidated by the seniority of those present and jumped when Modera appeared by her side.

"Interesting evening?"

Lucithy ran her finger around the edge of her glass. "Yes."

"Relax," Modera suggested, patting her shoulder, "have another drink. Network."

Lucithy looked somewhat dubious but wandered into the crowd to hang at the edge of the conversation Ansirem and Meryl were still having as they meandered between the bar and the buffet table. She picked at the hem of her sleeve but joined their conversation and Meryl spied her.

Modera grinned to herself and turned her attention to the group in the center of the room.

Perhaps the biggest weapons in Jaina's arsenal were the pair from Stormwind. Varian Wrynn cut a fine figure in his tailored tunic and breeches, his long hair down and not a bit of plate armor to be seen - a sight almost as rare as Meryl.

Kalecgos and friends had left the kitchen bringing the smells of cooling pies with them. Now the dragon stood by the king, the two sipping beers and conversing quietly on the edge of the room.

The Wrynn holding court was _Anduin_. Modera picked up another drink and joined the two men propping up the walls while they listened to Anduin debate with Archmage Alvareaux.

Most of the room was quiet as the two debated point and counterpoint. Anduin was well spoken and well educated as was befitting a prince, but his style of engagement was friendly and convincing. Modera could see Jaina's hand in that training. But there was something charismatic about the young prince that couldn't be taught - only refined and cultivated. Varian, Modera knew, could be eloquent and charismatic when he chose, but it flowed forth from Anduin like a gentle wellspring.

Even the most gentle of streams would wear down a mountain given time. Modera glanced at the king out of the corner of her eye as she had that thought.

If Varian was akin to a political battlehammer, his son Anduin was a fine dagger. The young man was an earnest and good soul... and he _believed_ with the intensity that could change the course of history.

Modera felt a shiver race down her spine. Beside her Kalecgos looked up with interest, eyebrows arched. He met Modera's eyes and shrugged then went back to speaking quietly with Varian.

They gathered in the library to count down and celebrate the end of one year and the start of another. Even as she cheered and exchanged handclaps or embraces with those around her, she felt a _shift_. 

Kalec had dipped Jaina into a kiss and, not to be outdone, Lilly Runeweaver had dipped Ansirem. Laughter and chatter filled the room; Varian's rolling laugh and Anduin's quiet chuckle, the squeals of protest from the Runeweaver brood, the young voices of Vereesa's twins, the giggle of Jaxi Sparkshine as Windle whispered something to her, the loud voices of some of the other archmages as sparkling wine bottles were opened and shared. It was lovely, it was potential, it was new... it was strange. Her foreboding was still there but something had changed in the air.

Merly appeared at her elbow, two flutes in one hand and a small conjured ginger snap in the other. The corner of his mouth ticked up just a bit. He held out the flutes for her to take one. Modera did so.

"You feel it?"

She nodded.

"Our hope is not the only one born this night," he murmured.

Modera's expression flattened. "Killjoy."

"Hmm," he smirked at her and held up his glass. "To the new year. May our hope be greater than whoever else is out there making your well-honed paranoia run rampant"

Modera snorted a laugh and clinked her glass to his. _And may we all live to see the next calamity,_ she thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are over - time to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess for the beta work!
> 
> Thank you to Rhadgar, Kalla_Moonshado, Thesseli and Komneid128 for the comments last chapter. Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy :)

"Fuck."

Archmage Spellsong lifted one eyebrow. "A succinct assessment, Modera." She sat across from Modera in the Archmage's parlor, perched on the edge of the couch.

"You've seen many of these?" Modera held up the posters - anti-Horde propaganda. 

"About a dozen before I noticed just how many there were." Spellsong said with a sad sigh. "Cut my morning run short to investigate. They're all over the city. They weren't posted with a permit so I ordered them taken down."

"Good call," Modera said, scowling at the top sheet. "People from the Horde are not taking jobs. They're making jobs! Adding business!"

Spellsong sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Add this to the fighting in the streets last night and maybe we're not moving past the troubled times as quickly as we'd hoped."

"We're still not as badly off as when we did this the first time," Modera said with a sigh. She shook her head and folded the pages. "We'll address it at the meeting tomorrow unless Jaina wants to meet today."

Spellsong held out a hand for the posters. "I'll tell Jaina."

"No, no, I'll do that and talk to the Defender who's handling this sort of thing. You focus on Everbloom," Modera said, rising to see her out of her home.

"You're certain?"

Modera waved her off. "Enjoy your last day of holiday. You'll have plenty to do soon enough."

Spellsong nodded then trotted off towards home. Modera sighed and closed the door after her. She let her head thunk against the doorframe, long silvered hair swishing down like a curtain. She hated being right. 

Retreating into her sanctum she began putting together a list of things which needed to be done. First on the list was to get dressed. Spellsong had arrived on her doorstep while it was early morning. While she was in favor of the other Battle Mage going out for the run to keep herself in good physical condition, Modera had been fully intending to sleep in today. She sent word to Defender Ameera while she quickly showered and dressed - the damage was done and showing up less than presentable wouldn't help anyone. Ameera had replied by the time she'd showered and dried off. Dressed, Modera conjured a manabun and ate that on the way to meet with Defender Ameera.

Defender Ameera's feathery, greenish hair looked a bit more mussed than usual, Modera judged, but her expression was focused. Her partner, Magus Elena looked a bit more sick with worry - or perhaps a hangover given the world-wide parties the evening before.

"Archmage," Ameera said with a nod.

"What are we looking at?" Modera asked.

"They're getting smarter," Ameera said. "These weren't manufactured here in Dalaran. A regular print-shop did these. No Magic."

"Can we trace the paper's source? The ink?"

"Either could have come from anywhere in the Eastern Kingdoms," Ameera said with a scowl. "We've canvassed the city and found a few hundred of each poster. The distribution was also even so we cannot even target specific proprietors to ask if they might know who supplied them."

"What else?" Modera asked, noting the tightness in the other mage's eyes.

"Many were slipped into mail slots and under doors," Ameera said. "We've had a few brought in since Archmage Spellsong activated the city guard to recover them all."

"Damn. These are the same people as the vandals you think?"

"Unsure at this point. They could a group with same feelings as the vandals but who aren't willing to destroy property. Should we inquire about the papers in businesses? See who might have found them under their doors when they opened shop?"

Modera growled under her breath and considered her options. Asking would bring attention to the issue and give these people more of a platform. Not doing anything might make the council look weak or inattentive and it wouldn't make the Council look good with their supporters or the Horde Mages.

"Ask," Modera finally decided. Better to show they were aware and watching. "If any of the proprietors have questions or concerns they can be directed to me in the Violet Citadel. Have we checked the Horde quarter?"

Ameera nodded and gestures for Elena brought over a stack of ripped and rumpled papers. These were different than the ones Spellsong had found. The posters were varied in how crude and racist they were but the message was clear- "get out".

"See they are removed. I'm going to be adding some additional patrols out tonight," Modera said. "See if we can't catch some of these people in the act."

Ameera nodded once. "Of course, Archmage."

Modera left them and headed back to the residential quarter where Jaina Proudmoore lived. Jaina wasn't going to be happy but steps were being taken to handle the mess - and together the council could address the issue. Modera was annoyed it was happening at all. She only hoped that Jaina would take this new challenge well.

Modera rang the bell at Jaina's door and then waited. Jaina was a notoriously early riser, but today was the last day of holiday for her and she'd hosted a party long into the night. Kalec was a sensible dragon who liked to sleep in until decent hours; perhaps he had convinced her to stay in bed for a bit longer. Modera rang the bell just as the door was opened. She blinked.

"Prince Anduin?" 

The young prince was dressed casually and had a bad case of bedhead no one had yet tamed. From inside the apartment Modera could smell a delicious breakfast.

"Oh, Archmage. Good morning."

"Good morning," Modera said, nonplussed.

"Aunt Jaina's up to her elbows in the kitchen. Please come in," the Prince said with a charming smile as he stepped back from the door.

Modera entered, shaking off her surprise. She set her staff in the rack by the door then followed Anduin who called into the apartment to announce her. Modera exchanged nods with King Wrynn who was lounging on in a chair across a hearthstone game in progress - probably with his son if the empty chair was any indication.

"Your Majesty."

"Archmage."

"Modera! What's going on?" Jaina asked. Her hair was bound into a tail and she wore an apron over her casual dress, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She was wiping her hands off on a towel. A smudge of flour covered the tip of her nose.Jaina wiped off her face and handed the towel to Anduin with a quiet request to return it to the kitchen.

"Illsudira uncovered a bit of a mess this morning. Something 'fun' to start off the new year."

Jaina frowned and indicated Modera should follow her. They went into Jaina's lab to speak more privately.

"How bad is it?" Jaina asked.

"More organized than before. Or at least it feels that way," Modera said. She explained what had been found and the details of how it was being handled. Jaina's expression fell before it was replaced with a focused fury. She burned differently than before though. This wasn't consuming rage, this was focused conviction. Jaina nodded and considered what she'd been told.

"Alright." She pursed her lips in thought then she turned and gave Modera shrewd look. There was a sparkle in her eyes. "So they're starting in with propaganda."

"Looks like it," Modera confirmed. She tilted her head, eyes narrowing. "What are you thinking?"

"How wise do you think it would be to fight fire with fire?"

Modera arched a brow. "Propaganda of our own?"

"Mmhm," Jaina nodded. "It's... I don't like it. I don't want to live in a world where it's an everyday part of life.But I'm wondering..." she trailed off.

"You're wondering if maybe we shouldn't play a bit dirty too. Sway opinion on our side."

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "It was an off the cuff thought. Maybe it's not a good idea. I can already see some problems."

"You said you wanted to wage peace aggressively," Modera reminded her. "Could be this is a tool. It isn't nice but war isn't nice. And we are at war."

Jaina nodded. "Let me think on it a bit. Might be worth bringing up with the rest of the council. It's something we'd have to do very carefully. We have more to lose than these vandals do."

Modera nodded. "I agree."

Jaina nodded. "Anything else?"

"Isn't that enough?" Modera asked, laughing.

Jaina snorted and headed for the door. "But there's always something, isn't there." She paused by the door. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

Jaina waved a hand, cutting her off. "Vereesa and the boys will be by soon and even with them, trust me we'll have far too much food. I've apparently unleashed a monster in my kitchen," she said wryly.

Modera chuckled. "That's not a particularly nice thing to say about Kalec," she joked.

Jaina laughed and beckoned her to follow. "Stay and help eat the food so I don't have more leftovers."

"You're already hosting the Wrynns-"

"Varian won't care as long as there's food. It might cost you a game of hearthstone with Anduin, though. He's getting bored with beating the rest of us."

"Fine, fine," Modera said, relenting.  


* * *

The map of Draenor had changed from the last time Jaina had seen it. More areas were defined with details in Gorgrond where Everbloom was located and the Violet Bluff was being constructed. There were also more marks for Orc and Saberon clans and expansions of the Lunarfall and Frostwall garrisons.

There was a second map now. This detailed the expansion of the Everbloom outpost. It was this map which held the attention of the council.

"The construction of the tower here will be done within a week," Illsudira Spellsong said, indicating the building with a small, glowing ball of light. "We've created a network of wards around our encampment. The local wildlife is.... impressive. They've been testing our defenses," The ball zipped over the map, indicating the border of the wards. "We've been expanding aggressively and the wildlife is reacting."

"Is that a sign we should move?" Karlain asked. He stroked his short dark beard in thought.

"Archmage Sol assures me that the Violet Bluff is sufficiently warded," Illsudira said.

"What do _you_ think?" Jaina asked.

The high elf pursed her lips in thought. "I've never seen anything like what we are seeing in the forest. I believe our borders are secured against invasion though. We've done everything we know... But I am concerned about what we _don't_ know. And that brings up a few things I wanted to discuss with you all."

Jaina nodded and gestured for her to continue.

Illsudira split her ball of light into two, one red and one blue, and set them at two ends of the Violet Bluff. "This is where we have determined the best places for our Draenor portal termini should be. They are far enough we can establish checkpoints, but close enough we can pool resources and maintain our security. The leylines are good. Lady Baihu is quite pleased with the way things look on this side." Illsudira's blue eyes looked around the table before resting on Jaina. "But we don't yet know where the Azeroth termini will be located. Having forces from Azeroth will help us bolster those wards and our borders."

"We need to get that locked down then," Ansirem summarised.

Illsudira nodded. "And the sooner the better. Beyond the hostile flora and fauna, there is a lot of movement in Blackrock Foundry." She licked her lips and paused, gathering her thoughts. "We don't know what we are up against. If this is to be a joint venture and an extension of the neutrality we've reestablished here in Dalaran, it might be worth it to invite some of the local orcs the Horde have made allies with."

"Don't we have allies among the native Draenei?" Karlain countered.

Spellsong nodded. "We do, but the Dranei aren't native to Draenor either. And it's an opportunity for us to work with both the Horde and the local Orcs. Blackrock is a fortress."

Jaina grimaced but nodded understanding.

"So we get the termini set up and point our armies at the Iron Horde. What have we heard back from Orgrimmar?" Modera asked, looking at Jaina.

"He said he would consider it, but I have not heard more than that."

Ansirem blew out his bushy moustache in a small huff but didn't comment.

"I hate to push things but we only have some many arcanoengineers and we're spread thinner than I would like," Illsudira said. "Setting up the termini would free up those resources."

"Perhaps then we should push the issue," Karlain suggested. "Set up a concrete time and place and extend an invitation to him. We can do the same for Varian. Try to get things settled on our pace?"

"Would they come to the table together?" Ansirem asked.

"That- wasn't what I was suggesting,” Karlain said, dark brows arched. "But it is a consideration. It would certainly speed the process up if they were at the same table hashing out the details rather than playing games with letters and emissaries."

"Think they'd come here?" Ansirem asked. "It sounds like Violet Bluff isn't quite ready for visitors."

"They might," Jaina said. "I know Varian would, certainly. Vol'jin is the wildcard at play."

"I have a suggestion," Modera said.

"Go ahead," Jaina said, gesturing for her to speak. The Older mage's eyes were hooded, concealing her thoughts and Jaina suddenly wondered if she would not like this suggestion.

"Theramore," Modera said.

Jaina felt a brief pang in her heart. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she thought. Modera wouldn't callously suggest Theramore. What were the benefits...

Vol'jin had agreed to speak with her there before. It was also a sanctuary space. The proximity to Orgrimmar likely made it appealing. He'd seemed amused with the place but... not in a malicious way.

Varian would agree to a terminal. He'd all but agreed to one during their conversations over the holiday.... but would he meet with Vol'Jin?

Yes. He'd met with Thrall. At Theramore, actually.

Jaina blew out a breath. "It can be suggested. There aren't really accommodations for a King or a Warchief."

"But there is an Inn now. And they did steal one of our best bakers," Modera pointed out. "And Wrynn, for all he is High King now, doesn't strike me as the sort to get fussy about feather beds."

Jaina pursed her lips against a laugh. The beds in Stormwind Keep were incredibly nice, but she'd seen Varian fall asleep in uncomfortable places with little effort.

Would Vol'Jin accept?

"Well we won't know unless we ask," Jaina finally said. "I will send the letters. Given our recent history it seems Vol'jin is likely to accept a meeting in Theramore, but I will open the offer to Dalaran if he would prefer or if he would wish to make another counter-suggestion."

"There's that island. Ashran," Ansirem said.

"They're currently worse provisioned than we are," Spellsong said. "It could work though. Mostly my people need to know where to point these portals."

"I think we're in agreement then. Work continues at the Bluff and I will send letters to Varian and Vol'jin."

"If they accept I'll direct some resources to Theramore with your blessing," Karlain said. "Make it a gift to the Inn for letting us use the space."

Jaina nodded. "If that is acceptable I think it would be appreciated."

The meeting wrapped up shortly thereafter. Jaina sent her letters off to Varian and to Vol'jin. The rest of the day was taken up by the mundane tasks of running the city. Tomorrow Jaina hoped she would have an answer from Varin and Vol'jin. Modera's classes also resumed and Jaina found she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Ice shattered with a crack. The sound rolled around the fjord like thunder.

Jaina tracked her target as she readied another frostbolt. Motion from the side had her redirecting more of her will into her shield. Three arcane missiles hit her shielding in rapid staccato. The shield shimmered and rippled outward from each point of impact.

Fire streaked out towards her with a roar. Jaina lifted a hand as she dodged out of the way. The flame glanced off the barrier as she changed position. She called on her power and the halo of readied frostbolts sailed towards her target. Two missed but the middle three hit the mark. Her target dropped to the ground.

Turning away from the downed target, Jaina reinforced the barrier she maintained. She kept moving across the snowy surface of the glacier as she was pelted with fire from her opponents.

Fire licked at the snow and ice ahead of her. Freezing cold followed, turning the ground slick. Jaina had multiple options but she chose to drop to her knees and slide across the ice, retaliating with a cutting series of arcane missiles aimed at the knees of her opponents. She lifted a wall of ice to protect herself as she reached the end of the slick patch and got back to her feet.

Another target sailed overhead, threatening the ship she was to protect. She eliminated it with a lance of ice. Calling out, she cast her will into the water. She bound two water elementals and sent them to emerge on either side of the iceberg. The ice barrier at her back cracked as it was assaulted by return fire. Jaina called another shield around herself as she willed the elementals to direct blasts of arctic water at the attackers. Drawing on the power within her staff, Jaina formed another spell, one focused on the attacker who'd taken the lead in the assault.

Cold exploded at his feet, the shockwave stealing breath and focus. A second blast, scarcely heartbeat after the first followed. Jaina didn't look at her handiwork, she was already moving. More missiles of fire and ice battered at her shielding as she called on the chilled moisture in the air to rain down as sharp ice and concealing mist. She moved to the next place of cover, a thick outcropping of glacial ice.

One of her elementals was hit with a dispel. She let it go rather than reforming it, putting her energy instead into invisibility. She paused a second behind the outcrop then retraced her steps, nearly wrenching her knee in the process, but she found the thrill of combat, half terror, half excitement, spur her onwards. Maybe this was why Varian and Modera liked it. She caught a glimpse of the enemy position as she crouched at the half-sized wall of ice. She'd kept the spell going intentionally though it wasn't much effective cover and she'd been running away.

The trio of attackers looked around and one got the idea to resume his bombardment of the ship she was protecting. Jaina pulled back the magic in the spell-constructed wall ahead of her, and sent it into the world again, inhale and exhale. The attacker was encased up to his chest in ice. Jaina followed with a triple bolt of arcane energy, hitting the second attacker's barrier, breaching it on the third missile.

Not enough! Keep moving! She blocked a flanking attack with a shift in her barrier. Another summoned elemental crashed into the other mage from the side, sending her skidding over the ice and putting Jaina out of her range.

Jaina sent a miniature wave of snow to block sight and harry the remaining attackers while calling for her bound elemental to rush bodily into them from the other side, dragging the flanking mage into her fellows. Jaina ran for the other side of the glacier beginning to feel the burn in her lungs, but she was far from out of magic. She reconstructed her own barrier just before another bolt of ice shattered against it. Sliding behind a rock, she evaluated the situation. One was down for now but two remained and they would free the third. The ship was nearly out of range.

Jaina took a quick look over her cover. As expected, the mage she's encased was nearly free and the third attacker was taking potshots at the ship. She needed to take them out at once, but how? She chanced a second glance and nearly got a fireball in her face for her trouble.

They were near the edge of the glacier but not very close. But... A plan formed in her mind. Jaina was off and moving in an instant. The ship depended on her speed. She buffed her barrier one more time then sprinted directly for the trio of attackers.

A call and gesture sent a shocking nova of cold out from the feet of the central attacker. They all turned to face her but she whirled her staff and dropped to her knees, slicing a wave of pure arcane energy, and just a bit of fire, in front of her. The cut was long and angled down. The retaliatory attacks sailed over her head.

Jaina focused on holding her barrier as the back half of the glacier suddenly slid back into the arctic waters of Northrend. Their feet stuck by her first attack, the attackers flailed in disarray as they were carried off and into the water. The oddly shaped iceberg bucked and heaved in the water, then flipped, carrying the stuck mages beneath the surface.

Cheers erupted from the shore.

Along with hoots of laughter.

"Well done!" Archmage Modera called out, her voice magically amplified.

Jaina caught her breath, released her hold on their feet, and leaned on her staff as other magi fished the three she'd beaten out of the water. She checked the "boat" over her shoulder. It was a small rowboat with actual straw men perched on top. One had a battered and burned captain's hat perched at a jaunty angle. Another had a crown and "hair" in a rough straw approximation of Varian's tail. She smirked as she saw the attackers hadn't been able to to land a solid hit.

"Come in!" Modera said, waving the boat handlers and Jaina to shore.

Feeling puckish, Jaina stepped onto the edge of the burg and set her staff down, severing her chunk into a smaller piece of floating ice. She directed a remaining water elemental to propel her to shore. She took a knee to keep steady as she sailed across the water. She grinned to herself as she beat the boats. She dismissed the elemental and jumped lightly to shore then turned to face Modera.

"Not bad," the older mage judged. "Not bad at all. I thought for sure I'd be yelling at you for keeping that wall up. Do I need to?"

Jaina grinned. "There wasn't much cover there in the middle. I decided to leave it up for a little bit longer. I'd probably be back that way or if I had an ally they might need to use it to cross over, too."

Modera nodded. "This engagement was short enough and you've clearly got enough left in the tank you can order elementals to ferry you to shore. Not bad." She smirked at the ice now drifting away.

Modera raised her voice and addressed the rest of her students. "While it isn't always good to keep an expensive construct like that around, note how it might be useful and be tactically aware of the cost if you decide to keep it up." She nodded at their murmurs of assent then pointed at one of the students, a tall Draenei and a shorter human. "Muchond, Cerise. Portal. Class is dismissed and I will see you next week."

The two hopped to and created a portal. The rest of the class began to return through to Dalaran. The last students there tied off the boat at the little pier and followed their classmates.

Jaina turned to Modera once the last of the students had left and they were alone in the fjord. "How did I do, really?" she asked.

"Quite well," Modera said. "I am going to give you the same speech I've had to give Khadgar and Kalec. Don't rely on your massive mana-pool to get things done. That tactic worked for you and in this instance, but it won't always."

Jaina nodded thoughtfully, accepting the evaluation. "I thought I was being careful. Should I have just blasted the glacier apart at the outset - one massive burst then waited to see what happened next?"

Modera considered this. "And here is where we get into where battlemagic is an art rather than a science. The variables change so much it can be hard to know what to do. It wasn't a criticism on you, precisely, just something I have noticed you and some of the other heavy hitters we have do because you can get away with it." She crossed her arms and considered the thought further.

"I've seen what happens when a battle goes on for so long even the most powerful mages begin to flag. I've buried some of them and I don't really fancy doing so again." She nodded curtly. "You're moving well and staying more aware. That's good. I think next we should move you into endurance."

Jaina considered this. "You mean the physical part? Yes. I was getting a bit winded towards the end. It's... I think I've improved since I started."

She nodded. "You have! But I think that will help you the most long-term. Your natural power is deep, but I think the same sort of endurance exercises we use will help you with refining your rate of usage. You catch on quickly with the technique part," she said with a small smile. "So that won't be an issue if you want to learn more." Modera snorted generally in the direction of Dalaran. "Honestly this group's gotten a bit complacent. Maybe I should invite senior magi and Archmages to come disrupt my classes more often."

Jaina laughed. "If they're willing I don't see why not. I'm just glad I didn't make a poor showing in front of them," she admitted. "Having to look like a proper Grand Magus keeps me on my toes too, doesn't it?"

Modera winked. "Shh. Don't spoil the secret for everyone else." She nodded vaguely in the direction of Dalaran. "Shall we?"

Jaina nodded and opened a portal for them both. The two parted ways, heading for their respective homes. 

The walk to her new residence was a little longer than the old one was, but the location was worth it. She and Kalec now had plenty of shared lab space, a cozy parlor for entertaining, a dining room she now actually used and a bedroom that faced the northern aurora. If the kitchen's breakfast nook was a little on the small side, the hedonistically large library made up for it.

With some creative dimensional stretching spells, the space was large enough Kalec could sit and read in his natural form if he so chose. Which meant there was plenty of room for her to practice her transformation in their home if she wanted. 

They'd added a little seating area around a heating crystal for cold winter nights when they wanted to sit curled together. Unlike her last apartment, which had been all white-washed stucco and gold accents more in the style of Quel'thalas, this one had dark wood, rich carpets and deep comfy seating. Together they were still decorating and furnishing, but it already felt more like home.

The sense of home didn't come solely from the surroundings. Anduin's hearthstone had been recalibrated to her new harth. He and Varian had joined them for New Years. It had been fun to host a party even if it had also served some larger goals. She'd welcomed friends and family into her home.

And Kalec was there.

Coming home to someone still caught her off guard at odd moments, grabbing her heart in her chest even if she felt warm and fuzzy. Running water in the master suite told her where Kalec was.

"I'm home," she announced as she entered the bedroom, shucking off the coat she'd been wearing and sitting to undo the laces of her boots.

"Welcome home," he called back from the bathroom. "How was class?"

Jaina stripped, placing the pants, shirt and jacket into the hamper to be dealt with later. She stepped into the steamy bathroom and tapped her fingers on the shower's glass door. "Good work out. I could use a shower."

He pulled the door aside with a smile. "Care to join me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she quipped back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another diplomatic meeting at Theramore - What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that Blizzcon? Oh man. I had so much fun being there. I am very excited by all the announcements!
> 
> Thank you to Jess for being a lovely beta! Your support means os much to me! thank you for sticking around and being so lovely!  
> Thank you also to WolfandWild for hearing some of my late-night babbling and helping me work out some stuff in the week hrs of the morning.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments Rhadgar, Gasel, Harriett_Adams2, Kalla_Moonshado, Thesseli, Tanadin, Joanna Karen, and Komneid128!! I hope you all enjoy this next installment >:D muahaha

The pamphlets caused a stir among the businesses of Dalaran on both sides of the faction divide. The days following had a few isolated scuffles, which served to increase tensions further. Both the Horde and Alliance had instigators among their number as negative feelings rose to the surface. There hadn't been any severe injuries, and no deaths, for which the Council of Six was thankful.

An off duty member of the Silver Covenant had been involved in one of the fights. He'd been placed on disciplinary leave by the acting head of the organization after consultation with Vereesa Windrunner. The swift action had served to settle some of the fears and concerns, but there were stirrings and grumbles - why hadn't they been removed? No other members of the Silver Covenant had been involved in brawls afterward though.

Lines were being drawn.

Those who were seeing profit from increased trade and traffic were falling in line with the Council's views. Others were swayed by the dissenting words overheard, posters plastered on walls and the occasional acts of vandalism.

Vereesa returned to Dalaran full time. Her firm handling of the Silver Covenant appeased some but not all. The uptick on resources needed for Everblooms growing construction served to settle some additional citizens - those who were making good profit on the venture. But in private corners of taverns and clubs, there were still whispers. 

In the face of the cooperation and the feeling of inevitable and swift victory, the insidious question of 'why?' remained. Why parley? Were they doing that much for the economy, really? Surely there was nothing the Alliance couldn't handle on their own? Wouldn't the Horde just turn on them again once Hellscream was dead? Unfair treatment and tension began to incur similar treatment on the other side. Tensions rose.

The Council redoubled their efforts to reward good behavior and relationships. Ansirem and Jaina began looking for expert opinions before Jaina had to hand the task off to him entirely so she could focus on the upcoming meetings and negotiations and... she was exhausted.

They rallied against whatever force was now more organized against them... but every day who was winning the silent battle seemed to change.

* * *

The Hostess was pleased with how things were progressing. There were discussions happening. People were feeling they could speak out against the Horde, and to speak about the danger they presented more openly. There had been some fights, certainly, but none of her people had been involved.

But there needed to be something more... something larger.

She'd not suggested this to her new benefactors. She didn't feel she needed to run everything by them. But what?

She pondered her options before she went home for the evening. The Hostess was taking a meal with one of her supporters - a long time friend from her homeland. The Tall Elf had more information about the grass roots support they were generating, but it was also time to catch up.

Shortly after dinner a message appeared in her mailbox.

"Get that for me?" she asked. He nodded and retrieved the letter while she poured their after-dinner drinks.

"It's encrypted," he said, handing it over to her.

"Interesting." One of her mages had sent it then. The letter opened when she held it, the security ward fading away when it detected her.

"Anything good?" The Tall Elf asked as he sipped his drink.

"It seems that the Council, in their 'wisdom' is arranging for a meeting with King Wrynn and Vol'jin. Something to do with the operations on Draenor," she said as she read.

"Oh?" The Tall Elf said, lowering his mug. "Think it's an opportunity?"

"It could be," she allowed. "The meeting’s location hasn't been set yet." She smiled up at him. "And here I was wondering what I might do next to push the agenda through."

"What were you thinking?"

"Mmm a variety of things. This meeting could be an opportunity."

"How regime shaking of a protest were you considering?"

"Nothing quite so dire. Yet. When Wrynn and Thrall sat down to talk, an attack on their meeting was all it took to burn that meeting to ash for years. Wrynn has gotten soft, but I think we could provoke him by similar means."

"Blame the Horde for the disruption?"

"Something like that. We'll need to find out more before we can act. Fortunately I know persons in the appropriate positions."

The Tall Elf lifted his glass in salute.

* * *

Defender Ameera was scowling when Modera arrived. Her partner looked more strained than she had before. The younger mage was scurrying around the small office they'd commandeered. She cast wary glances over her shoulder at the more senior mages as she ran a series of potion titrations.

"How's it looking?" Modera asked as she walked over to the defender.

The draenei mage's scowl deepened. "Nothing from our previous sites. We've been trying to process the newest ones quickly to find something. We think they have a supplier in Booty Bay." She handed Modera a piece of parchment with their findings on it.

Modera frowned, "Something we should follow up on?"

"We're trying to determine if that was the origin of their supplies or if they were just picked up there before heading here."

Modera lowered her voice. "Following the gold?"

The Draenei nodded. "I'm trying to work with some of the Silver Covenant, but they're as unfamiliar with the area as I am."

Modera considered that and the paper of findings.The vandalism had increased and with it, tensions were rising. People who usually supported the Council were beginning to act out. While Modera liked the support, anything destructive would undercut their position. This was an internal matter, but if their agitators were getting support from outside of Dalaran then perhaps some outside allies might have more information.

"Let me see if I can't get another helping hand," Modera said, finally. "Keep on it. You're doing good work even if these bastards are being damned clever about it."

The Draenei nodded. "Of course, Archmage."

* * *

_Damn_. The Hostess flung off her coat, aiming for the back of a plush parlor chair. She went to her small, well-stocked side bar and poured herself a stiff drink. Things had been going so well! So of course something would come along to disrupt her plans.

The bell rang and she answered to find the Tall Elf. He noted her drink in hand, arched a brow and entered her home. Going to the bar he poured himself a drink. 

"Do tell."

"They're going to host their talks in _Theramore_."

The tall elf grimaced. "That does place any plans out of our reach, doesn't it?" He shook his head. "No good operating _there_. Druids are crawling all over the place. A few shamen too. And that's not even accounting for the green dragons." He knocked back a shot and poured a second. "We don't have any connections there."

"For now at least. It's a minor setback." The Hostess scowled. "Perhaps we were being too hasty anyway." She tapped her fingers on her glass, nails clinking. "The fact they are not hosting here surely means the Horde doesn't feel secure."

"We can keep that going. Goodness, I hardly need to say a word to set off any number of thugs these days. The city is simmering."

The Hostess nodded. "We'll bide our time. They will be discussing a new base of operations. Perhaps another opportunity will arise."

The Tall Elf nodded. "In light of these developments, have you considered.... other targets again?"

The Hostess pursed her lips. "It is something perhaps we should consider."

"And we have the space to do so."

She nodded. "So. What have you been up to?"

"This and that," he said, pouring another drink. "One of our more key operatives has been a bit jumpy as of late."

"Concerned?"

"Not yet. I think that having Archmage Modera sniffing after our trail is setting her on edge. She's performing wonderfully, but if she jumps the wrong way..."

The Hostess nodded thoughtfully. "Keep an eye on it. Cut her from some of the other things we are doing. Quietly. She's still supported but we don't need her to know the full extent of our planning."

He nodded and settled into his report. Tomorrow she would field another report from a different trusted lieutenant. Their network would grow. She listened, but part of her mind was chewing at possibilities to act bigger, bolder. She wondered if... perhaps... she should engage in some research... Who was vulnerable? Who could be pushed? What would it take? Trade? Gold? Blood?

She bid her friend goodbye, then set about making some lists, brainstorming what sorts of actions could be taken, starting small and delving into the potential consequences. No one was sacred or safe. Not the Warchief of the Horde... And not the High King of the Alliance.

She locked her files away and made ready for bed, content that even if there were sacrificed to be made they would serve the greater good.

* * *

The Inn smelled new; sawdust, paint and wood stain were in place of woodsmoke and a vaguely boozy air that often could be found in more established taverns. The furniture was still pristine and fresh from the woodworker. The stones that made up part of the walls had been sourced from the original walls of the city. Thick and solid, they would stand against the wind and rain which blew in from the sea. Boughs of fresh cut pine mingled with the smell of a roast in the kitchen. It was warm and cozy rather than cool and formal. Jaina knew Varian would respond well to such a place, and she suspected Vol'jin would as well.

A massive table had been brought in and space cleared around it. Seating for four had been placed around the table with chairs for advisors included close by if the two faction leaders chose to invite their people to the table. 

The setting was humble, but it was warm and she knew the drinks and the food were top notch. Only someone looking to find fault would take issue with the offering. Turning from the scene, she gave the Inn's mistress an approving smile and nod, quietly thanking her for her quick work.

The door opened and Kalec entered, hood brought up to cover his head. He closed the door behind him and pushed back the hood. Jaina had a moment of such strong recollection she stopped in her tracks. It seemed a lifetime ago that Kalec had stepped into her life, pushing off his travelling cloak as he entered her parlor.

"Archdruid Azsharys wished for me to let you know that her people are at your disposal if you have need of them," Kalec said. "And Tavakus says he and the other greens are quite happy to lounge around conspicuously." He fell silent, head tilting in question.

She leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek, her hand finding his and tugging him along. He followed her lead. Jaina left the inn - so similar to the one which had stood there before and yet so different - and pulled her cloak around her shoulders with her free hand. The winter wind's icy fingers snatched at the hems of the garments she wore. Kalec's hand was warm in hers. 

"Let me go thank them. I think a walk would be nice," she said. The wind smelled of salt-sea air. Like home. She squeezed Kalec's hand as he fell into step beside her. "I wish I was here more often," she said, mostly to herself.

"You are remarkably involved given everything else you have to do," Kalec said. "Windel and the other community leaders have been talking to you, haven't they?" They followed the path from the inn to the main road which circled the great tree. The road was a bit bigger than the original one that had circled her tower; the world tree, Falahdrassil, took up more room.

"They have," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "It isn't the same."

"Do you want to return home?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Part of me does," she admitted. "Being here hurts because of the memories. Being away hurts because I'm not overseeing the day to day like I did before." She walked in silence for time. "I think there will come a time when I will step down from the Council and move back, but I'm not there yet. There's a lot I can do from Dalaran." 

Windell and Jaxi had chosen to have a home a bit off the main path constructed at a human scale so they could entertain guests, but with amenities fit to their height. After the winter holiday, they had a habitable residence though the interior construction was still progressing. Windell waved cheerfully at her from the observation deck on the roof of his new workshop - a stone bunker placed some ways from his house. Jaina waved back.

The druids had brought in sturdy yurts to provide shelter for their burgeoning settlement. The designs were a curious mix of tauren and gilnean. Jaina found she liked it. A fair number of balance druids had flocked to the tree from both populations. Young coastal pines provided a windbreak for their encampment. Under the care of the druids they were already growing tall. It was different than before and that was probably a good thing. The Cenarion circle was respecting her declarations for Theramore.

Jaina arrived at the entrance to the small barrow the druids had begun to build on the edge of the island close to the tree, but out of the way of its projected root system - at least for a few thousand years. There were plans in place to construct larger lodgings above ground as well, but the yurts they had currently sufficed well.

A large, muddy bear approached and shifted into a grinning Kaldorei. Archdruid Azsharys was tall even for a Night Elf with long purple hair and sharp markings tattooed across her eyes. Jaina remembered her as a veteran of Ice Crown and the Cataclysm and had been relieved when the Archdruid had taken residence on the island. It wa selfish perhaps, but it was also nice to have someone she was familiar with.

"Jaina!" The elf wiped her hands off on her breeches. There were roots in her hair and mud on her face. She offered her hand and Jaina took it. She was likely at least ten-thousand years old given her name and status, but she lacked the stately, formal grace of Tyrande. She had a certain pragmatism that Jaina liked quite a bit as well.

"Az," Jaina greeted. "How are things here?"

"Bit muddy but going well. We've had to do some adjustments being this close to the sea but it's good." She crossed her arms and regarded the little grove that was forming. A moonwell was nearly finished to one side of the barrow entrance. Beside it a druid in moonkin form was teaching a small flock of younger druids. On the other side of the barrow entrance, were clusters of yurts constructed of a mixture of Gilnean wood, sailcloth and findings in the style of the tauren. These were host to the bustle of camp activity. A few sunken plots for sod-roof houses had begun construction further out. Despite the winter chill, the druids and a few guest shamen were making quick work of unfreezing the earth.

"I am glad to hear it. How is the mood here?" Jaina asked.

"Better than I expected, honestly," the druid said, setting her hands on her hips. "I have a few newcomers making pilgrimages who are a bit surly about all the non-druids. But my people here, the ones who've decided to settle down? We're liking the way things are. The larger island community. It's nice," she said, grinning. "Need anything from us?"

"Not at the moment," Jaina said. "I expect Varian and Vol'Jin to arrive soon. Should we have need we will let you know."

Azsharys nodded, long ears waving with the motion. The wind slipped between the pines and whipped her hair around. She bound it into a messy tail as she spoke. "Well the champion of Goldrinn is always welcome here," she said with a quick feral grin. "And I have heard good things about the warchief. Not that it is all that hard to be an improvement on Hellscream," she added with a short scowl. "But the Circle members from the Darkspear and Mulgore have a favorable opinion of him and I'm inclined to trust their judgement."

Jaina looked up at the tall elf. "I appreciate that, Archdruid. Not everyone on Azeroth is so easy to accept others. It's something I've struggled with."

The druid smile flashed again. She held her open hands to either side. "Balance druids. We are pragmatic by nature. Frankly some of the other orders find us to be a bit... chaotic and confusing." She set her hands on her hips again. "But there's a rhythm to it all and just because they cannot hear it doesn't make it less true. I am grateful Lady Ysera chose this place and this tree in particular." She took a deep breath in and let it out. "It _fits_ like the axle of a wheel." Azsharys held out a hand. "I should let you go. Don't hesitate to call if anyone gets rowdy. The perimeter guards will be on the lookout."

Jaina returned the handclasp. "Thank you again."

By the time Jaina had made it back to the inn she was feeling more settled. Kalec nudged her with an elbow.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. She squeezed his hand. "Would you collect Vereesa, Modera and Illsudira? It's almost time."

He kissed her knuckles then disappeared in a flash, returning to Dalaran by teleport. 

Jaina drew in a long breath of the salty sea air, taking in the new smells with the old as she climbed the rise to stand beside the tree.. There was something profoundly true in the Archdruid's analysis. From the tree's rise at the center of the island she could see both the mainland and the sea, the more human-style structures built by those of her people who'd survived and returned as well as the constructions of the druids and the small cluster of shaman. Windell's lab on one side and the barrow on the other. The old north gate was covered in creeping vines and her people here were beginning to call it the 'Green Gate'. Further down the island was the rebuilt 'Stone Gate' crafted of reclaimed stone by master masons. Old and new. Arcane and nature. The island itself was land on sea. New life from destruction. She touched the bark of the tree, feeling the energy coursing through from the leylines into the sturdy trunk and then out again in a steady rhythm. Jaina patted the trunk of the tree then squared her shoulders and went to make final preparations for the next battle in her personal war.

* * *

There were no mages who knew the area well enough for Vol'jin's party to teleport to Theramore directly. Aethas Sunreaver grumbled but a word from Lor'themar and the mage was quiet. Vol'jin collected some of his advisors and some additional required personnel and they'd taken off. The ride down the coast on wyverns was a pleasant one, if long. Vol'jin appreciated the time. It gave him space to reflect.

The spirits were laughing again. He was fairly certain it was partially at him as much as they were pleased the Darkspear were back in their homes and their chieftain the Warchief of the Horde. Vol'jin was curious about the Loa of the world tree and wondered if they would speak to him again. Those were the pleasant concerns. 

He also had less pleasant issues at hand.

On his left, Lor'themar Theron rode the back of an armored dragonhawk. Beyond him was Aethas Sunreaver in place of Grand Magister Rommath. Rommath had been forbidden from attending this meeting by the Regent Lord according to his Shadowhunters. They reported the fight between the mage and the Regent Lord had been impressive. Aethas was unwelcome in Dalaran so it was a... curious political choice to have him accompany his Lord.

Vol'jin scowled. The Blood Elves had put him in an annoying position.

Vol'jin wanted to see Garrosh put down and the Kirin Tor were offering the opportunity to quickly field his forces. Varok Saurfang, who rode a wyvern on his other side, agreed that putting the old Warchief down would be good for the Horde as a whole. 

Having Jaina Proudmoore sitting in a position of neutrality was also a good thing. Even if Rommath complained and vowed to see her dead, Vol'jin had the sense that if they got into a _real_ fight the human mage would end him. She was simply more powerful. He suspected Lor'themar agreed and was keeping his Grand Magister well away from a potentially volatile situation. Like Vol'jin, she'd been put back together by the Pandaren, but like him, she wasn't the same. Many of the compassionate governors she'd once had stopping her were gone. She could end the mage and given the proper reason, she _would_.

Before the Horde could take advantage of an opportunities, there were things which needed to be addressed. Namely the 'purge of Dalaran" as it was being called. 

As Warchief, Vol'jin had a responsibility for the people who had been affected. Many still howled for the Archmage's blood to be spilled with frothing anger. But there were things which did not add up for him. 

Immediately following the incident, he'd heard conflicting versions of the story - none of the trolls he'd met had reported the violence and bloodshed the elves had claimed. Garrosh had been a larger factor weighing on his mind and it hadn't been his problem anyway. After Thunder Isle, those still in the Violet Hold had been repatriated.

Now he was Warchief and it was his problem.

The discrepancies were still there even months after the incident. After his meeting with Jaina on her island, he'd sent his trusted shadowhunters out to collect information, because sooner or later he'd have to deal with it.

Vol'jin and his shadowhunters had heard every version of the story; Jaina had slaughtered elves in the street, killing mothers and children. She had personally kicked men and women over the side of the city, silencing them so they would fall to their deaths. Jaina had covered the city's population in ice and snow so she could leisurely take the Blood Elves into custody. Jaina had been pissed but everyone was allowed to leave if they dropped everything and went. It had been annoying but they'd not had troubles leaving the city. They'd been slow to leave and had been teleported to the Violet Hold. The Violet Hold had been boring. The Violet Hold had been an insulting affront. They'd been tortured. They'd been treated well. Jaina had personally given them time to collect their most valuable documents before opening a portal. Jaina had personally silenced them, dragged them into the Violet Hold and mocked them. Jaina had been replaced by a dreadlord. The Silver Covenant had told them to leave and then escorted them to a portal. Vereesa Windrunner had ordered the use of deadly force. The Silver Covenant had taken pleasure in slaughtering everyone. The Silver Covenant had helped them carry some valuables out of the city so they could leave faster. The Silver Covenant had been polite but firm. They'd had no trouble leaving ahead of the Silver Covenant going door to door. They'd been able to take a sunhawk and leave. The sunhawks had been slaughtered.

On and on. The breadth of stories told of one single incident had been... impressive. All it did was convince Vol'Jin that the truth lay somewhere in the middle.

It had not been until he'd finally sat down with just Lor'themar and shown the various reports gathered by his shadowhunters and corroborated them with the Lord Regent's own findings that a more clear picture emerged from the colossal mess.

Most of his people, the undead, and the goblins had just left when told. Few had resisted and where there had been resistance there had been injuries. The orcs had been treated more roughly, but had also been more apt to fight back.

Most of the Horde Mage population had been Blood Elves and this is where reports had become the most... varied.

After Sunreaver had been imprisoned, those in Jaina's path who'd resisted had been encased in blocks of ice and summarily teleported into the Violet Hold. They'd been treated well by any reasonable standard, though some elves had found it all to be a grievous wound to their pride.

The men and women who'd been taken in by the Silver Covenant had been treated less well. There were at least four separate reports of Vereesa Windrunner specifically calling for the use of deadly force, and another dozen or so reports of the Silver Covenant remarking they were authorized to use any means necessary and revelling in the violence of it.

People had died, yet every single casualty was a Blood Elf - mostly mages but a few who had not been. Every death had been the result of physical fighting. Their bodies had been treated well and had been recovered by their families. 

But even if they're been respected, those were Horde deaths. Those had been lives Vol'jin was responsible for.

So, before he could commit to further engagements and cooperation with the Kirin Tor, matters of the past would have to be settled lest he, and the Horde, lose the support of Lor'themar and his people.

Vol'jin wondered if some of this anger was because the Blood Elves and borne the brunt of Garrosh's machinations and paid in blood. Garrosh was out of reach but Proudmoore was not. He snorted, the sound lost in the wind. No matter, it was his problem to deal with now.

The lead rider signaled for the party to descend. Ahead of them the tree, Falahdrassil, rose above Theramore isle, the wind and spirits winding their way through its branches. Vol'jin adjusted his reins and his wyvern followed the rest of the flock to the ground.

* * *

Archmage Modera set her hands on her hips as she regarded the tree in front of her. She'd never been to Theramore before it had been destroyed. She'd gone afterwards though. To say this was a marked improvement was a severe understatement. 

She'd needed to see the result of the explosion to better understand the artifact the Blue flight had given into the care of the Kirin Tor. She'd needed to see what a fellow mage had wrought, to study the results and see how the bomb had been created, to understand the mind behind the creator. And hopefully to understand how to unmake something like it in the future.

The violet ashes had been cleared and the... pieces of people had been collected and buried. The blast had been strong enough to burn shadows on the ground and on the stones of the walls - where the walls still existed. The magical energies of the area were still somewhat wild, the natural leylines erratic and oddly echoing. It had taken her a few moments to realize that the mana bomb had _moved_ them from their natural beds as surely as the gnomish engineers could use dynamite to redirect rivers.

The bomb itself had been a creation of blunt, brutal force. What it lacked in finesse it made up for in sheer indiscriminate, destructive power. It was a weapon befitting many of Hellscream's tactics where he used overwhelming power to win an objective.

Which made his escape into an alternate draenor rather... curious.

The gentle pulse which preceded a large portal brushed her senses, drawing her from her musing. Reaching out she met Jaina's magic partway through reality and together the connected Theramore and Stormwind.

Two guards exited the portal first. They were followed by a second pair and then King Varian in full plate. Behind him was Prince Anduin, another pair of guards and then Jaina crossed over, closing the portal behind her.

The Wrynns stepped away a bit, Varian giving Anduin some sort of instruction. Jaina rolled her shoulders as she walked over to Modera.

"I didn't think the prince was going to come," Modera said, keeping her voice low.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Varian was reluctant to say the least, but we convinced him. That said, if something goes wrong you and I are to get him out of there as fast as possible. Whoever is closer grab him and go."

"Understood." Modera nodded seriously. "The Warchief and his people should be here soon."

Jaina's lips thinned and she nodded back. "If you'll excuse me, I have to check in with Illsudira."

"Go," Modera said, with the tiniest shooing motion.

Jaina smirked, her serious demeanor lightening, and entered the Inn.

Modera climbed the rise and stood beside the tree, taking everything in. The lack of walls bothered her but damn if she didn't have a great view of the ocean without them in the way. A pair of younger green dragons were roosting on top of what remained of the battlements. Kalecgos and a green wyrm were seated like large scaley cats, their tails curled neatly around their paws, as they conversed.

King Varian joined her with the soft clanking of plate. "Archmage."

"Your highness," Modera said, inclining her head. "Jaina informed me of the promises she made regarding your son's safety."

Varian grunted, eyes scanning the area, assessing the potential field of battle. They stood in silence, both scarred veterans watching for danger. It was actually fairly pleasant. Wrynn didn't see the need to fill the space with needless words. Modera approved.

He spotted the Horde a moment before she did. She was irked age seemed to finally be catching up with her, but it spoke well of the king's vigilance. "Here they come," he murmured, jaw set.

"Mmmhmm. I'll let Jaina know."

* * *

Vereesa's heart leapt to her throat as she saw the Horde descend into the small field within the walls. She recognized Lor'themar and Aethas Sunreaver immediately. Sunreaver swung down from his dragonhawk and took up a place behind Lor'themar who followed a step behind Vol'jin.

The Horde entourage was... large. A few tauren, head and shoulders above most other beings, climbed down off particularly burly looking wyverns. One was dressed as a Mulgore brave but the other- Vereesa recognised her. Kuhuine Tenderstride was a druid and a member of the Cenarion Circle. The expression on her face was serious and perhaps a bit sad. Why was she here?

Three others descended from dragonhawks and wyverns. These were Blood Elves who had been part of Aethas' camp. 

Jaina went to meet them, her expression betraying nothing. Vereesa followed a few steps behind, trying not to let her annoyance show. Clearly Lor'themar was making some sort of play.

Vereesa's nails dug into her palms, the pain drawing her attention to the unconscious action. She forced her hands to unclench. The Horde was here to help end Hellscream, they were not here to kill her. Her boys were safe in Dalaran. No one was stupid enough to start violence here on Theramore. No one. And Lor'themar might play silly political games, but even he wasn't that much of an idiot.

And if someone _was_ that stupid, Modera or Jaina, or even Kalec would obliterate them if she didn't get a shot off first. The green dragon and the druids would help. She was fine. This was a meeting to help make sure no one else died like her Rhonin.

Her Rhonin would have approved of this. He'd brought Dalaran to neutrality. This was fulfilling his wishes. She took another breath then let it out. She was okay. This was going to be okay. Garrosh had been the worst the Horde could throw at the world and the Horde itself hadn't liked it.

She opened her eyes and found Aethas Sunreaver's head was turned in her direction. She scowled and Sunreaver looked away. Her eyes met Lor'themar's single piercing green gaze. She could not read his expression, but she met his look for a half minute before he looked away, somehow dismissing her.

Vereesa gritted her teeth. Then she began the breathing exercises that she'd been taught. She was okay and she would get through this. For her sons and for Rhonin's memory. She didn't have to like the Horde, but stopping some of the mutual violence would prevent further war and death.

Vol'jin glanced at her as he preceded Jaina and Vereesa into the Inn. King Wrynn and his son were standing on the far side of the table. The two faction leaders regarded one another and exchanged the barest of nods as the rest of Vol'jin's party filed into the room. Wrynn's eyes were narrowed.

The troll turned towards Jaina rather than approach the table. Lor'themar and Saurfang flanked him.

"We got someting to settle, you an' me, Lady."

Jaina stiffened slightly. "Oh?"

Wrynn took a step forward, eyes narrowed.

The troll nodded at her then looked at Wrynn. He held up a hand. "Dis be sometin' tween de Horde and de Kirin Tor, King. I be here to talk so I'm gonna talk. From there we see where dis go."

Anduin put a hand on his father's shoulder and inclined his head to Vol'Jin. Wrynn's jaw set in a thunderous scowl but he subsided, eyes narrowed and watchful.

"Go on," Jaina invited, wariness in her voice.

"We have it on trusted authority that the use of lethal force was authorized by the Council of Six," Lor'themar said.

"It was not," Jaina answered, the snap of ice in her voice. "I placed your people in the Violet Hold. They were repatriated in good health after our parley on Thunder Isle."

"We be havin' it on multiple reports, Lady," Vol'jin said, holding his hands open as one might to a skittish war mount. "They be trusted sources." He gestured and from outside the Blood Elves and the Tauren druid entered the room, the latter having to duck a little to get through the door.

"They are mistaken," Jaina replied with a hint of sharpness..

"Our sources would beg to differ," Lor'themar said, tone and eye flat. "Magus Zaein Morninglight? Would you please tell us what you told myself and the Warchief?"

The tall, dark-haired Blood Elf male stepped forward. "I was in the middle of my research when the Silver Covenant came to my door. They demanded that I leave. It was such a bizarre request. Dalaran has been my home for over a thousand years. I remember thinking 'surely the Kirin Tor would not stand for such a thing!' When I questioned the officer I was struck. My laboratory was smashed behind me as I was dragged from my home and taken to the Violet Hold."

"And what happened there?" Vol'jin asked.

"In the Hold my wounds were treated but I was incarcerated with the rest of my people," Morninglight said, his words carrying an undercurrent of heat. "I heard nothing more until a guard showed up and teleported us all into the vicinity of Silvermoon. From there we had to hike to the city."

"Thank you Zaen," Lor'themar said. 

"They were given orders to defend themselves," Jaina countered. "If there was aggression it was because they were attacked," she said, lifting her head and facing the Lord Regent squarely.

Lor'themar put a hand on the shoulder of the woman standing closest to him. She was shaking with rage, her eyes blazing like green fire. Vereesa could feel her hatred for everyone as if they were physical flames. "Lialean Dawnspell lost her husband in the fighting of the purge. He died protecting Lialean and their son from the aggression of your Silver Covenant. We have eyewitnesses to the bloodshed. Victims. These are but four. You have their blood on your hands," Lorthemar said with lordly chill.

In the corner, King Wrynn's expression grew darker. Vereesa felt her breath catch as the tension in the room rose like a thundercloud. One hand had clenched into a fist. Modera had edged a few steps closer to the King and Prince. Anduin was physically restraining his father's sword arm.

"They be dead after fightin' your Silver Covenant," Vol'jin added, stepping slightly between Jaina and Lor'themar.

Vereesa's heart beat like a caged beast. Bile rose in her throat.

"That is not what happened," Jaina snapped. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

"Evidence to the contrary states we are well within our rights to dare, Lady," Lor'themar said, a hint of a sneer coming through. "Druid Kuhuine?"

The druid ducked her head and looked both sad and apologetic. "I was forced out of the city without being harassed too badly, but I saw people being beaten. I heard them call the Sunreavers scum and beat someone. When I tried to intervene I was hauled out of the city by the Egans. There was a great deal of blood and the elf was not moving last I saw. He hadn't been fighting back, Lady."

"The purge specifically targeted my people," Lor'themar said, his words cutting. "Your orders were carried out with brutal lethality."

Jaina's eyes glowed as she replied. What she said, Vereesa could not hear over the blood rushing in her ears. Saurfang settled his weight, frowning but hadn't yet gone for a weapon. Aethas, the liar and traitor, shuffled his weight as he cringed. Anduin said something calming but the roiling anger of his father was almost a palpable thing.

"Stop," Vereesa said. "Stop. I did it!" she shouted. "I did it," she repeated.

Jaina's head whipped around, wide eyes losing their glow but gaining a look of horror and sorrow and betrayal. Jaina's expression stabbed her in the heart.

"I did it," Vereesa said, looking at Jaina though it hurt. "My orders were to take people into custody and to bring them to the Violet Hold civilly. I told my people to use whatever means necessary." She looked at Vol'jin. "Archmage Proudmoore was very clear in her orders. I defied them on my own. I ordered the Silver Covenant to use deadly force if they wished. It was me and me alone."

The troll's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "Dat be true."

"I swear it on whatever little honor I have left. The Council did not order executions." She made herself look over at Jaina again. Her friend had little choice and Vereesa knew it. She could see that Jaina knew it as well. 

Standing at attention, Vereesa accepted her fate. Her anger and hatred had led to the deaths of others and had very nearly cost her friend again. Vereesa had betrayed Jaina enough. She would not contribute to another loss. This was the bed she'd made and she would lie in it.

Jaina's eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again she was every inch the formal Grand Magus of Dalaran, leader of the Council of Six. "Vereesa Windrunner, you are hereby relieved of your command. You will be taken to Dalaran at once and put into the Violet Hold until such a time as your actions can be properly addressed by the Council. Your household will be cared for until then. The Silver Covenant will be investigated and those found to have abused their authority will similarly be stripped of rank and imprisoned."

Vereesa bowed her head then stood straight. She glanced at Aethas. His hooded head turned away. Looking back at Jaina, Vereesa said, "I understand and accept the Council's decision, Grand Magus. I accept the consequences of my mistakes. I am no coward." She saw Aethas flinch ever so slightly in the corner of her eye.

Jaina nodded and turned away. Archmage Modera stepped up and took Vereesa's arm, her grip like steel. Modera cast a teleport and they were whisked away to Dalaran.

Modera's teleport placed her on the bridge to the Violet Hold. She said nothing as they gained entrance and walked towards one of the small single person cells in the hold. The Kirin Tor defenders tracked their progress.

"You made a hell of a mistake," Modera said, pitching her voice for Vereesa alone.

"I know," Vereesa said. "See my boys are cared for?"

"They'll be fine. You have my word on my power," Modera said.

Vereesa nodded and stepped into the cell Modera opened. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. This was a mess of her doing and it had nearly cost... The cost was already great but it could have been so much more. Jaina's sanity, the Everbloom outpost, the hunt for Garrosh, possibly lives! Wrynn had been about to draw Shalamayne if Jaina hadn't snapped first. She could not even blame the Horde. This had been her choice. 

She'd no one to blame but herself. 

"Tell Jaina I am sorry. I _am_. I am glad I was there to stop the meeting from devolving. I should have spoken up sooner."

"You spoke up. Not everyone has. That counts for something," Modera said, raising a hand to the forcefield controls.

"Before you go," Vereesa said. "If it would be permitted I would very much like to speak with the Shado-pan healer I have been working with." Her voice trembled and she hated it, hated it with a burning passion, but it was her own fault.

Modera looked mildly surprised but she nodded. "I will make those arrangements."

"Thank you, Archmage."

Modera sealed the cell and walked away, never looking back.

Alone with her thoughts, Vereesa sank down onto the small bench cut into the stone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution of the meeting in Theramore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess who continues ot be my amazing beta! Thanks also to Wolfandwild for the late night babbling and sanity checks.
> 
> Thank you to Gasel, Kaoupa, Deadly_Nighshae, Harriett_Adams2, Kalla_Moonshado, FireGlory, Tanadin and Komneid128 for reading and leaving me comments on the last chapter!

"I think we all might need a few minutes before the meeting begins," Prince Anduin spoke into the uncomfortable silence.

"Agreed," Archmage Spellsong said. "It will give us a moment to put out enough seating to accommodate your party, Warchief."

Vol'jin and Lor'themar exchanged a look. Vol'jin was satisfied but was the Lord Regent? Lor'thermar nodded very slightly. "Some o' my people be headin back to Orgrimmar," Vol'jin said. "We be takin five to settle then we talk 'bout de portals."

"Of course," Spellsong said, inclining her head. Archmage Proudmoore silently inclined her head as well.

The Horde withdrew from the inn as the tension ebbed away. Vol'jin saw the rest of his people out then followed at the rear. He could feel the eyes of the human King on his back, but they were narrowed and calculating as much as they were furious. Vol'jin smirked to himself a bit before stepping back into the sun.

He stepped away a few paces, giving the elves time to get themselves settled. Some of the other witnesses were speaking in sharp whispers before a murmur from Lor'themar silenced them.

Vol'jin felt eyes on his back. Turning he saw nothing suspicious; some druids sitting in a circle, some of his guards, a small gnome with pink hair, a stormwind guard standing at attention. Vol'jin scanned back to the sea then paused. He looked back. The gnome was gone.

He walked up the hill a ways and relaxed into a crouch by the tree. "An what do de loa think?" he asked the air.

_"What you think might be more important, hmm?"_

He snorted a soft laugh. "Suppose so." He looked over and saw nothing. The spirits laughed on the winds but he knew he would hear nothing else - this decision was his and his alone. The spirits waited to see what he would do.

Vol'jin wanted to see Garrosh dead. He wanted to rebuild Orgrimmar and help the Horde heal. They'd been wounded and their enemies were.... not attacking. Vol'jin wasn't entirely certain he would have held back as Wrynn had done.

He scratched his beard. Conquest was what trolls did - even if it meant their ruin. The Orcs did it out of necessity. The Tauren could be roused to war but they disliked it. The Goblins only marched if it was profitable. The Forsaken... Well. They had their own aims and schemes, didn't they? Or at least Sylvanas did.

But that... didn't fit what the Horde needed. It didn't match what the loa whispered about. The death Loa, often the most contrary voice if he made himself heard, was silent. He'd been warned of change.

Proudmoore had found something of a balance. She hadn't obliterated Lor'themar when she'd been accused. It was a close thing, he'd seen the power gather in her eyes, felt the crackle of energy and seen the rime begin to form on the floor. But she had held herself back. So had Wrynn. Once he might have seen it as a weakness but that wasn't true. It spoke to strength.

Garrosh raged and threw his weight around, sometimes with surprisingly enviable cunning, sometimes with the petulance of a child. He could be provoked and took blows to his ego personally. Lort'hemar had struck sound blows but there hadn't been a fight. The Lord Regent wasn't stupid or too proud to think his plans through. It had to have been a test of some sort. Possibly for Aethas and possibly for Proudmoore. Maybe even for him.

"Let's be real," the small, pink voice said, "You know it was all of those things." Vol'jin regarded the spirit and this time it stayed in his view. She looked an awful lot like Proudmoore's fallen apprentice as seen in the viewing the Bronze flight had used.

"Aye. Day be true. An what would de spirits have of me?"

" _She_ needs all of us to be strong. Be strong, Warchief."

"She?"

The gnome giggled, her image fading into sunlight. _That is an interesting question, isn't it? Find the answer._

Vol'jin huffed a laugh and shook his head. Of course he would get no help from the spirits. He stretched and ambled down the hill back towards where Lor'themar and the other elves were.

"Aethas, I trust you can construct a portal home for our guests and their mounts," Lor'Themar said. It was not a question.

"Of course."

"Once they are safely across you can join them," Lor'themar said. He arched an imperious brow and fixed Aethas with a firm look, stopping whatever protest the other elf had started to make. "Unless you have something else you wish to add?"

Aethas flinched very slightly. "I'll see to the portal."

With that business settled, Lor'themar approached Vol'jin. "Warchief."

"You be satisfied?" Vol'jin asked.

Lor'themar frowned thoughtfully. "I will admit.... surprise."

Vol'jin turned so he was looking down at the elf. Tall as he was for a member of his race, Vol'jin was still taller. "You be playin' dangerous games, mon. Not sure I like 'em bein' played when we got important work to be done."

Lor'themar accepted the censure for what it was with a nod. "If you'd not wanted me to test the waters, you'd not have allowed me to bring witnesses. I will admit... surprise."

"Dat Proudmoore didn't turn Sunreaver into so much dust?"

"Well, that too. I was more surprised that Windrunner spoke up." His scowl returned. "I fully expected that traitor to let Proudmoore take the fall. She's still responsible for the actions of her subordinate."

"Dat be so? And dat extend to you?"

Lor'themar scowled. "Aethas-"

"Hasn't admitted anyting, but rumors goin' round he knew more den he says."

Lor'themar remained silent and Vol'jin took that to mean the Lord Regent had also heard some of those same rumors.

"You be satisfied?" Vol'jin asked again. "I won't be treatin' wit de Kirin Tor if it means De Blood Elves leave the Horde. Dat be fact."

Lor'themar's single eye studied him for a long moment. "We appreciate your support Warchief," he said finally. "In the interest seeing Garrosh defeated, the Blood Elves are satisfied so long as the Kirin Tor continue to handle the matter."

Vol'jin nodded. He paused as Kalecgos trotted down the lane in his full dragon form before assuming his smaller guise between one step and the next. He made a polite bow to both before he entered the inn.

"I'll make sure dey know dat be part of our agreement," Vol'jin said.

* * *

Jaina watched the Horde leadership take off and fly back towards Orgrimmar. Varian's acceptance of a portal in his lands had helped convince Vol'jin. The Stormwind portal had been initially proposed to be installed on a bluff just overlooking the city, but politics as much as some distrust had moved it outwards. It was still close. Vol'jin had accepted a spot in Durotar near Orgrimmar but not in a place that would be especially advantageous for any sort of invading army. 

Spellsong was pleased. Modera was satisfied. Jaina was... relieved. And distressed. Now she had something else to deal with and the way the meeting had started out...

"Auntie." Anduin stepped up beside her. "I think that went well. Mostly," he admitted with some sheepishness.

Jaina bit her lip. What was she to do with Vereesa? With the whole of the Silver Covenant? Anduin shifted his weight awkwardly beside her. Jaina started to apologize when Spellsong, Modera and Kalec joined them.

"Excuse me, Prince Anduin. Jaina? A word if you will?"

Jaina squeezed Anduin's shoulder and stepped away.

"I have enough I can get things started on Draenor," Spellsong said without preamble. "I would like to get things rolling there if I can."

"I agree," Jaina said.

Spellsong nodded, pale blue eyes hooded with concern. "Then I'll do that unless I am needed in the city?"

"I think we should be able to handle things," Jaina said. "If we need you or Khadgar we can call you back."

Spellsong withdrew and took her leave, teleporting away with her maps. 

Modera stepped closer. "Jaina, how are you?"

Jaina closed her eyes briefly. "Numb."

Modera pursed her lips. "Let me handle it with Karlain. He's a fair hand and the security of Dalaran is shared between the Silver Covenant and the Kirin Tor defenders. That's my wheelhouse now."

"Do you think I lack objectiveness?" It was an honest question. Perhaps she was feeling defensive in a distant way, but Jaina needed to know.

"Not at all," Modera said. "But I have a bit of a reputation with the Horde and others. If I handle it no one can accuse you of playing favorites or being soft. Karlain's been handling logistics and personnel and this goes into that."

"I only ask that you make sure her boys aren't left without a mother," Jaina said, voice creaking. "Please don't do that to them."

"I think we've seen enough death, Archmage," Modera said. She put a hand on Jaina's shoulder. "I won't let it come to that."

Jaina bowed her head. "She... I can understand why. It hurts, though. And she didn't..." breaking off, Jaina shook her head, one hand clenching into a fist.

"She spoke up when it mattered. She wanted me to tell you she was sorry. I believe her. She's in the Hold. Her boys are playing with Ansirem's brood. Anyone tries to get at them, Lilly will cleave them in two."

A smile flickers across Jaina's face. Lilly Runeweaver would destroy anyone who came for the boys with malice in their hearts. "Good. Thank her for me. I need-" she trailed off and waved a hand. "I should go back to the city."

"Take the rest of the day," Modera suggested. She gestured and Jaina was aware of Kalec at her elbow. "Take some time. Come back when you've had a moment. This was... startling."

"Do you need a moment?"

"Probably," Modera said, eyes hard. "But I can set things in motion and take a few hours later if I need it. You took the brunt of this one. Stay awhile, Jaina. Will you be better off returning to the city now or having had some time to process the battle?"

Jaina took a slow breath in then let it out. "You are correct."

"Of course I am. Khadgar is the wiseass of the council but I am the wisest."

Jaina sputtered a sudden laugh.

"I will see you home when you get back. Things will be handled until then." Modera inclined her head to those present and swept from the room.

Anduin stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. His hugs were always so wonderful.

"I'm proud of us today. Lor'thermar was provoking you and father and you didn't take his bait," he said.

"It was close," Jaina admitted.

"But neither of you did it." He stepped back and Anduin was replaced by Varian. The king's hug was quick but firm.

"We'll use this opportunity to field our armies and beat Garrosh and his Iron Horde. Kalec? Take care of her," Varian said.

Jaina rolled her eyes but Kalec wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jaina created a portal for the contingent from Stormwind and Anduin gave her a last hug before returning home. The portal closed on the fading clank of armor. She was left with the sound of the sea and the creak of branches.

"Come on," Kalec said, gently taking her am in his. He escorted her back into the inn then up the stairs to one of the rooms. A meal was being laid on the table with settings for two.

"Jaina!" Jaxi Sparkshine hurried over to give Jaina a crushing hug. Jaina returned it with a smile. Jaxi gave her a final squeeze. "It is so good to see you! Now, I heard everything went well but there was a bit of tension. You don't worry about a thing," she said as she led Jaina to the table. Kalec pulled out a seat for her and Jaina sank down heavily. 

"Stay as long as you like. If you need more food just call and we'll get you something. Wine, cookies, more wood for the fire, just let us know," Jaxi said, patting her hands. "The winter winds are kicking up and you were not kidding about those!" she put a hand to the side of her mouth and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Getting a bit nippy outside but it makes cuddling by the fire so much better!"

Jaina covered a small giggle with a hand.

"I've got a pie in the oven so there will be some of that in about an hour. You kids let me know if you need anything else," she said. She patted Jaina's hand again, smiled and Kalec and bustled out the door.

Kalec pushed her chair in before sitting across from her. "Eat something. You hardly ate breakfast and nothing when we broke for lunch earlier today." He pushed a plate filled with roasted meat and mashed tubers in front of her then poured her a glass of wine.

Jaina picked at her meal and drank in silence, not really wanting food, but forcing herself to eat. Finally she put the cover back on her plate and pushed it away. Kalec did the same before drawing her from her seat. He pulled her with him onto the bed, wrapped her in the plush blanket folded at the end of the bed, then held her close. 

The numbness cracked and Jaina cried. Kalec hummed quietly, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

At length the tears subsided. Kalec wiped her eyes and nose dry with a corner of the comforter and hugged her. He pressed light kisses on her forehead and tucked her under his chin, holding her close.

"I understand why she did it. I am... more thankful than I can say that she confessed what she did and that Vol'jin was pacified by her admission. I just keep going back to what if she hadn't said anything," Jaina said, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"She did say something though. And I cannot help but think part of that is because she saw you healing and took her own steps."

"Maybe."

"She spoke up and that is what matters."

Jaina nodded and burrowed into the covers and closer to Kalec. He was warm and comforting. Outside the sky had grown overcast and was darkening as night fell. The wind had kicked up and the inn was close enough to the coast she could hear the surf.

"In another life where we recovered the Focusing Iris before it was used, do you think you might have come back to visit?" she asked.

Kalec's fingers groomed through her hair. "I think that I might have. There has been good from allowing my people to disperse. We were heading in that direction anyway. I think it was inevitable. I would have been free to visit where I wished and with whom I wished" He nuzzled her face. "I'm a bit of a maverick, too. I'd have loved to join you, Kinndy and Tervosh here. Had a room and some lab space of my own. Made friends."

Jaina snuggled closer. His humanoid form was handsome and he was gentle, kind and inquisitive. Even with the threat lingering over them there had been something truly enjoyable in interacting with him. She could admit to herself she found the complete package very attractive."I don't think you'd have used your room for very long," she admitted, cheeks heating a bit. She could feel his grin.

"Mmm. A fair point. I'd have been seduced into your bed far sooner than I was."

Jaina snickered, thumping his chest with a blanket wrapped fist. "Seduced! I rather think it might have been the other way around, Lord Kalecgos. You were the one who arrived on my doorstep and swept me off my feet."

"Swept you off your feet, hmmm?" he wriggled down so they were face to face and unwrapped her from the blankets enough he could crawl under them too. "That isn't how I remember it."

"No?"

"No," he said, rubbing his nose against hers. "No, I arrived feeling desperate for any help I could find. And I found it in you and everyone there. Despite all my flight had done you welcomed me into your home and helped me." He sighed long and deep. "And it was so _nice_ to find that little bubble of hope and to start to make those friendships." He rested his forehead against hers. "Would they have objected to me? To us?"

"No," Jaina said, feeling watery. "No. You fit with us. Pained would have threatened you, but they'd have welcomed you here."

"The crash of the waves is very soothing."

Jaina's breath hiccuped. She laughed and tucked herself close, happy and sad and light and heavy all at once. Kalec rumbled soothingly as he curled around her.

"This is nice," she said.

"It is."

"There is so much left to do," she lamented, thinking of all the myriad of problems left to her in Dalaran. She had to handle the disruptive elements plastering posters and whipping up bad feelings, and help support the campaign against Hellscream on not only the garrison level but now with their own extension into Draenor with the everbloom location. Ashran was also making progress and it was likely her people would be called on to support operations there as well. Beyond that was her larger, longer term goals of trying to build support structures to end the conflict.

"You could step down. Dalaran is on a good path and your health and wellbeing is worth more."

She squeezed him tightly. "I feel I have to stay in Dalaran still. There are things I want to do. I told Modera I want to wage a campaign of peace and I can more effectively from there." She sighed. "That said, I don't know what it is but... I feel like I'm home here again, too. Maybe it's because things are being built."

"There is quite a lot going on." He fell into thoughtful silence.

Jaina listened to the sound of the waves crash against the rocks nearby and the beat of his heart. Downstairs she could hear Jaxi laughing with the Inn's mistress. A door opened and closed and Windle's laughter joined hers. A deep basso said something Jaian could not understand but she knew the timbre could only be one of the Tauren druids. The pie Jaxi had promised was either done or close to it; Jaina could smell the warm, comforting scent of spiced apples. Faintly she could smell the sea. Jaina wound her hand into Kalec's shirt and snuggled in against him, comforted by the sounds and scents.

"I think," Kalec said, his soft voice breaking the quiet, "that it's peaceful here. It's what we want to see in Dalaran and the rest of the world. It's a community at peace. Excited to build."

"My home was like that before," Jaina murmured. 

"Mmhm. No wonder you feel more at home than you did before." He kissed the top of her head. "And I know that Dalaran will begin to feel that way too."

Jaina smiled. "I still miss the sea."

Kalec snorted. "Dalaran floats. Maybe we convince everyone to become a coastal town?"

Jaina giggled. "Make a formal petition and I'll put it on the next Council meeting agenda." She prodded his chest a bit. "I think I want pie."

"I like pie," Kalec said, climbing out of bed. Arm in arm they left.

* * *

Modera approached the Hold feeling her many years as weight on her shoulders. Things had almost gone very. Very poorly on Theramore.

And she hadn't felt _anything_.

That was... mildly worrisome.

She didn't have a premonition or hunch about every event on Azeroth; the destruction of Theramore was one such recent event she'd been surprised by. But usually big things she had an inkling something was going to go wrong.

Was there something about the Island that blocked whatever it was that let her have these hunches? Or was she just getting old?

_"Older,"_ she thought to herself. _You've seen well over a century. You're already_ old. _"_

It was something to consider later, she supposed. Modera straightened her shoulders and walked into the Hold.

Vereesa Windrunner looked about as bad as Modera had expected. She had dark circles under her reddened eyes. Her dinner had been picked at. She rose as Modera opened her cell. Modera waved her back down and pulled over the stool the Pandaren visitor must have used. She sat on the other side of the forcefield.

"Your sons are with Ansirem. Hopefully someone told you."

"They did. Please extend my thanks."

"I'll tell Ansirem and Lilly." Modera crossed her legs. "So. Here is what we're going to do. You are going to make a formal statement of what happened that day."

Vereesa nodded. Her eyes were red but clear and she held her head high. It wasn't arrogance Modera read in the gesture but instead she was facing what she did. Good.

"Ansirem and I will be conducting an inquiry. I need to know if your second and third in command are among those who might have been involved in any unwarranted aggression that day," Modera said.

"As far I know Acinos and Jirella were not. Acinos is a good man. He'll help you in whatever you need."

Modera nodded. "Good. We need to settle some things then I think we'll be allowing you to go home, so long as you agree not to leave the city. I think it is best for all of us if you do not appear to be running from the Council."

"I won't run. I'll face what I did and do what I can to make it right."

"I don't want the boys to be too disrupted so we would like to get you home soon."

"Thank you," Vereesa said.

Awkward silence stretched between the two.

"How's Jaina?" Vereesa finally asked. "What happened to the rest of the meeting?

"She's hurt. Unsettled. She is thankful you spoke up. So am I for that matter. The meeting proceeded and we are moving ahead with our plans."

"At least I didn't destroy it. She's lost so much."

"Has speaking with your healer helped?"

"Yes," Vereesa said, looking up. "He has been a great help. He'll be coming again tomorrow if that is permitted?"

"Of course."

The awkward silence stretched out again. "What will become of me?" Vereesa finally asked.

"That I do not know," Modera said. "We're evaluating our options. Contingent on Vol'jin's cooperation with us was that we have to investigate the Silver Covenant and remove anyone deemed of acting extremely. We're not going to execute you if that is what you were wondering. We've seen enough death. Your boys have seen enough. I don't know if there will even _be_ a Silver Covenant shortly but you will not be its leader."

Vereesa winced ever so slightly but bowed her head in understanding. 

"Think of it this way," Modera said as she rose. "You haven't lost _everything_. You stopped the meeting from devolving into a world war. You have your boys and a home to return to. Not all are so lucky."

Vereesa winced harder as the comment struck true. Jaina had lost everything and could have easily lost it all again. Modera saw that Vereesa understood that and saw the true remorse in her expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Modera closed the cell, set the seat to the side again and walked out of the Hold.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portals to Draenor are established. Modera receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess for being my beta!  
> Thank you to Auri for putting up with my 3am flailing. Thank you Rhadgar-Khadgar for letting me borrow Luci again.  
> Thank you Thesseli, MyShoesAreEnPointe, Tanadin and Kalla_Moonshado for the comments last chapter!
> 
> This ones short but coming out faster ^^

* * *

Shock.

Shock and perhaps a little fear.

Vereesa Windrunner had been removed from her position in the Silver Covenant for her actions during the purge of the Horde from Dalaran. There was to be an inquiry.

The Hostess was uncertain how to proceed. This was possibly a tremendous opportunity. Or it could be something that could break morale. She poured herself a drink and sank heavily into a chair.

How should she react? Many would be angry. Vereesa was well respected and well loved. So many in the Silver Covenant had been hurt by the Horde. They would see this as the insult it was - to them, to Vereesa and to those loved ones who had died.

She would find support, she was sure of it. Some might be expelled from the guard but others would not be and they would create additional opportunities. She would have avenues to spread the word that there were true believers willing to support those brave enough to take a stand.

But would Vereesa be amenable to joining the cause?

On that front, The Hostess was uncertain. She would bide her time and wait and see what happened. Had Vereesa suffered a change of heart that had led to her admission a the meeting as had been reported? She would wait and see.

Sipping her wine she turned her attention to her other plans. She'd been careful as she'd sent agents to make specific inquiries. She needed to know more before she committed to any of the more serious plans. She'd sent out feelers to different potentially interested parties, all very discreet. The letters and conversations with her new patron had been very helpful and she'd thrown her lot in with this new organization. Though she'd never told her patron, or his proxy, _all_ about her plans. A division of information was necessary for security.

* * *

The grass whispered under his feet as Kalec stepped onto Draenor once more. The itchy, sandy feeling of the transition between Azeroth and Draenor was either less powerful than it had been before or he was just getting used to it. It was the magic of the Bronze flight, the result of Kairozdormu's magic.

He'd been concerned for the stability of this place and had asked Chromie. The Bronze had initially been evasive, but after explaining he was concerned for the Kirin Tor mages and two garrisons, she'd informed him that there was now a permanent bridge between this time and reality and their own. As time passed in one place, so too it would pass on Azeroth, one for one. In time the feeling of sandy grit would fade but the connection had been bored between the two locations in such a way that it could never close entirely. It was this weakness in the fabric of space-time that allowed what they were doing today to even be possible.

It also meant there was another Azeroth in the Great Dark Beyond. 

No one knew the state of their world in this reality. This Draenor was similar to the way their own had but it was not entirely the. Logically Azeroth would be similar; only now there would be a massive difference - no Dark Portal. No Orcs. No Horde. No War.

The Legion was still out there as was the threat of the Old Gods. How did the dragon flights fair? Would the nations of the world come together in the face of something as terrible as Yogg Saron? Would Deathwing destroy the world with only the wounded dragon flights to face him? Kalec wondered about the differences in his own life. Was he alive? Had he and Tyri stopped trying to rouse Malygos from his lethargy? He would never find out. No one would. If Azeroth was untouched by some of the troubles they faced then that was well and good for their world and contacting them would only open up opportunity for disaster.... and hard feelings. And the more time passed, the more time where their timelines diverged, the worse the effect would be.

Kalec turned his head to the alien skies and wondered. His beloved, if she existed in this timeline, would be a child in Boralus. Without the Orcs, her father and brother wouldn't be killed by war. The sea could take them, but war would not. Was this Jaina a mage? In his heart he knew she would be; to be otherwise would be too fundamental a shift in reality. Or maybe he was being irrational and sentimental. She would be with Arthas eventually. Probably. Nerzhul was dead and would never offer him the power of frostmourne. Kalec's read on the prince was that he was entitled and insecure. He'd hurt Jaina deeply... But that was not a problem he could help with. 

Jaina had stepped through ahead of him and he found her hand now, squeezing it briefly to offer his silent support as much as reassure himself that she was well. Jaina squeezed his hand back, surprising him with the desperation, then released his hand.

Wordless exclamations of displeasure drew his attention back to the portal held open behind him by Archmage Zaliya and Magus Gerti.

Karlain and Ansirem hadn't made the crossing before and both looked somewhat discomforted by the sandy, grating effect. They shook out their robes, brushing away illusory sand particles, and looked around the area with keen interest.

For this creation, it had been determined that the Kirin Tor's heaviest hitters would aid the construction, which meant that the entire Council would be present as well as Kalec, Archmage Zaliya, Modera's apprentice Lucithy, the mages already present at the Violet Bluff and the mages of the Horde camp.

"Welcome to Draenor. Well, sort of." Khadgar said, greeting his peers. 

Archmage Spellsong was a step behind him. "If you'll come this way," Spellsong said, gesturing for everyone to follow her to where the other mages were currently gathered by one of the portal locations.

Kalec offered his arm to Jaina who smiled and took it after a brief moment of hesitation. Kalec's heart warmed. Jaina was reluctant to display affection and favor in public when she considered herself to be on the job, but the lines of tension were clear to him and her handclasp had been tight. As they walked he hoped he would help her relax. There were many reasons for his mate to be uneasy on this world. She was brave and strong for facing them.

Kalecgos took in the magic of the world as the party walked to the first installation.   
The area surrounding them had been heavily warded and defenders were walking patrols, monitoring the beacons which kept the wildlife at bay. And what wildlife it was! The trees were thick and green. Beyond the warding Kalec caught glimpses of wild animals going about their lives. He could smell the scents of strange and foreign flowers and beasts.

There was power here. The leylines were fewer than Azeroth and they were not as... lively. They flowed like strong rivers but they lacked a certain personality. The jungle around them was a riot of colors even in the visible spectrum and into the further reaches beyond what most mortals could see, he caught the flashes of patterns from birds, insects and flowers, adding their own hues to the mix. He returned his attention to the proceedings when they arrived at the first gate.

Wood had been bent into the shape of a portal large enough two elekk could ride through abreast. The shape would draw magic up from the leylines and feed it back into the ground in a continuous circuit. Metal trainers and crystalline structures studded the portal's framework to help stabilize the flow. The leycrystal cores Jaina had requested of Senegos had been clad in leystone for protection and stabilization and then housed in metal frames. These would act in the same capacity as a physical mage would - directing and guiding the flow into the proper configuration and doing some basic regulation of the magical forces. Unlike a person, the crystals could work tirelessly for centuries, possibly millennia. One had been set up near this portal and Kalec assumed an identical portal setup was elsewhere.

Kalecgos would act as the focal point for the spell. As a dragon he was a more neutral entity than some of the other Kirin Tor mages. He was also a dragon with thousands of years more magical experience than anyone else present. Having been the aspect of magic certainly didn't hurt. Dragons made large workings like this on a semi-regular basis. Or they had. Shaking off the maudlin thoughts before they could take hold, he went to examine the gate structures more closely. He could easily act as a focal point for the nearly two dozen mages who would be lending their strength to the working, so he would do so. 

"Thank you all for lending a hand," Spellsong said, finishing up her instructions. "Kalec?"

Jaina squeezed his hand then stepped to the side, joining the loose arcing line of mages around him. 

Kalec inclined his head to Spellsong. "I am ready."

Spellsong took her place in the arc and rolled her shoulders. "Let's go then."

Kalec opened his senses. All around him the mages blazed like stars, each with their own unique feel and luminosity. 

Khadgar's magic was one of the brighter stars, his magic heavily tinged with the feeling of arcane, mercurial and joyous but with threads of old melancholy. Archmage Spellsong felt like a phoenix, her fire magic blazed hot but it had the aloofness and precise control of an aerial predator. Archmage Zaliya's magic was odd like she was. She'd been a very strong frost mage once upon a time, but Tarecgosa's arcane magics had entwined into the complicated bramble that was the druidic worgen form. She felt more arcane than anything, but there were rough, woodsy, wild edges and the echo of Tarecgosa's wild, laughing winds.

Archmage Modera felt like an old, moderately sized leyline. Kalec could feel her lifetime of control, respect and experience. She was more powerful than she let on, but she held herself with graceful control, flowing like a river, always heading towards a destination. Bubbles flowed in her river, giddy eddies of amusement and satisfaction in working her craft.

Jaina was another of the brightest stars in the constellation surrounding him. She was a tempest, a storm on the sea, held in check by seawalls of ice she was only beginning to knock down. The storm had become stronger as she worked with Modera and exercised her control but now... Now there was a bit of the wild exhilaration he always felt from Coragosa. The thrill he felt when he flew or discovered something new. It was a _fierce_ joy. 

As Kalecgos collected their power, he experienced an epiphany. Not every mage present had the undercurrent of delight. Archmage Karlain for one example was quite serious and while his magic held an enviable clarity of purpose, it did not _sing_.

He let out a small sigh. It only reinforced the rightness of his choice to be in Dalaran and to teach. Perhaps this could be a, what had his father called them? Ah. A teaching moment. Modera had used a similar phrase and Kalec had enjoyed another similarity.

Kalecgos began to weave his own substantial power around with that of the mages around him. It wasn't as intimate a working as he might have done with just Jaina, but it would be a close experience. Kalec opened his magical sight as he created something greater than the sum of their parts. He didn't need to see to check his work, but it was beautiful to behold. The joy of magic called to him, drawing forth a humming tune. He'd never heard this song before, but it wasn't uncommon when creating large workings; it was part of the discovery.

And he could feel the mages around him respond. On opposite sides of the arc, Khadgar and Jaina had joined in with his humming. Jaina quietly humming along, Khadgar not even bothering to be subtle about his cheerful noise. Zaliya's growling alto followed along and he could feel Tarecgosa's pleasure at being part of a group working that wasn't related to Malygos's war. The others... he could feel their interest, their alertness and attention.

Their magic bound into a solid thread of many parts working in harmony, Kalecgos began to weave it into the spell for a portal. They would act as a temporary leyline, creating the magical riverbed for what would follow. The tendril of questing power slipped through time and space and found its anchor on the other side in Archmage Sol in Elwynn. Her sunny, fire-flavored magic raced across the impossible distance, meeting his with delight. Smiling to himself as he hummed through the working, the portals event horizon spun open to fill the portal's frame.

Kalec entwined the collective power into the framework, drawing the spell for the portal's creation through the wood, stone and crystal, anchoring where it could draw power and hold the enchantment stable. The mages here had managed to keep the wooden framework live and he could tie in little streams from the local Leylines into the working. He felt the rush of power hit his network of mages and they sighed as one.

Finally Kalec turned his attention to the massive leycrystals. They were born of Azeroth and he could feel the difference between them and the native stone and wood used in the portal's construction. The leycrystal felt like _home_. The faces drew in his magic and he sank into it like a soft sea, pulling his joint working and the leyline energy with him onto the clear depths. Here the weaving grew complex and intricate; this had to be fairly self sustaining and account for trouble as well as hold safety and security precautions. He slipped into a sort of trance as he wove magic into the necessary forms and spells, creating internal structures and stoppages of ebb and flow which worked in harmony with the natural structure of the crystal. He'd been the Aspect of Magic and perhaps it was draconic pride but he was going to make a good showing of his power and talent by creating something which would last and be easy to maintain long after even he was gone if he did it right.

When he was satisfied he withdrew his collective power from the working and watched as the spell maintained, now drawing from the leylines and guided by the enchantments he'd placed. With a sigh, he sent silent thanks to his network of mages and gently untwined their power, letting them draw back at their own pace.

Jaina was the last to leave his grasp and for a long moment he revelled in the deep connection to his chosen mate. She felt positively giddy from the experience and he had to stop himself from turning and lifting her off her feet so he might swing her around the room as he might have done in their lab at home. He would take her flying at the first opportunity. This was the first major working that she'd done since her successful transformation and he wanted to know how she felt.

"Well," Khadgar said, the word huffing out with cheerful emotion and mischievous humor. "I sort of feel like I need a smoke."

Modera and Spellsong let out identical scoffing noises of disgust, shortly matched by half the group. Khadgar grinned, unrepentant.

"Sandwiches," Ansirem said and turned on his heel towards the tent with the food. They would eat and drink and recharge before creating the second portal's connection to Durotar.

Jaina snorted a small laugh and wound her arm through his. Kalec held her close against his side and wandered after Ansirem. "We should go flying after we get home," he murmured.

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I... I might be able to pull it off. Depends on how much this portal takes out of me."

"Do you feel drained?"

"No but it was a workout." She placed a quick kiss on his shoulder. "If not today then tomorrow."

He kissed her temple. He was curious to see her cast magic and if she could barely do the transformation that wouldn't be helpful at all. Tonight he'd make sure they were both tucked into bed early then in the morning they could go out.

* * *

The Courier looked around Dalaran as they crossed the city. It was morning and the first early risers were out and about, facing the weekend chill. Archmage Proudmoore and the dragon Kalecgos exited a bakery, pastries and coffee in hand. The smell of freshly baked good filled the street as he passed the closing door. 

He continued on his way, making a few turns until he entered one of the mixed commercial and residential areas. Here he saw a few signs of graffiti claiming that the Horde should get out of Dalaran and a few anatomically improbable suggestions of where they could go.

He was pleased to see such things but he was on the job and so kept his expression polite and neutral. Jogging up to the residence he'd been instructed to find, he rang the bell. When the door was answered it was by a rather sleepy face. The Young Woman was instantly alert when she saw she had a package... and subtly made sign.

"Ma'am." The courier tipped his cap to her then held out the package.

She accepted the package with a nod then withdrew to her apartment.

Job finished, the Courier trotted down the steps back into the city. A construct overseen by a more junior mage was already clearing the words off the stone. He paid them no mind. They were struggling with how to live and so they fought against wiser, more prudent ideas. They were good people just... confused. They'd been hurt and injured and it might seem like peace was a good idea, but that just left them all open for future attacks.

The Courier was happy to do his job. If only everyone saw as clearly, things would be much simpler. But they lived in complicated times and it was up to people like him to hold the line. He didn't understand how some could have abandoned the course before them His masters rewarded him well and it was for a good cause. It was for The Alliance.

The True Alliance.

Dalaran was a nice place to visit. Checking the time he realized he had a little bit of space before he needed to return through the portal. Those baked goods had smelled wonderful. Turning onto the main street he headed in the direction of the bakery he's passed earlier.

* * *

Archmage Modera became aware of someone following her just before she entered her building. Whoever they were, they were very good. She reflected on her walk back from the portal nexus at the center of the city and wondered if she'd been followed for very long before she's noticed. She took in her surroundings and held a few spells ready, just in case, as she climbed the short flight of stairs to her residence.

No one approached and she wasn't followed into her building. Perhaps the unknown parties had seen Modera noticed them and had fled. Or maybe she was just being watched and they didn't have orders to engage.

Modera closed her door behind her as she had a somewhat chilling thought; it had been intended that Modera notice she was being followed. Locking her door, Modera set her staff on the rack and made a sweep of her apartment. She found nothing and all her wards were intact. Just as she was wondering if she should go out and hunt her follower down or go about her business, her door chimed.

Engaging her wards, Modera found the person on the other side was a human. They appeared to have no magical weapons on their person. So she was supposed to have noticed she was being watched. 

Modera created a barrier just inside the door, picked up her staff and used another spell to open the door.

The figure on the other side was a somewhat petite human woman. She wore an unremarkable long grey cloak like so many did in the chilly Northrend winters. The woman held out her hands to show she was unarmed.

"Archmage," she said, her voice low, accent Gilnean. "Mind if we chat a bit?" She pulled her hood back enough Modera could identify her. 

Lifting a brow, Modera took down her barrier and invited Tess Greymane into her apartment.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modera speaks with Tess Greymane. On the alternate Draenor, the Battle of Shattrath commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess, Auri and Rhagdar for the encouragement!
> 
> Thank you to Rhadgar, Kalla_Moonshado, Deadly_Nighshae, Thesseli and Tanadin for the lovely comments last chapter. I hope you like this one as well!

"To what do I owe this visit, your highness?" Modera asked, bringing her wards back up.

"Tess, please," the younger woman said, pulling down the hood of her cloak.

"Tess," Modera repeated with a nod. 

The young woman's dark eyes darted quickly around the room as she entered then settled on Modera. "I hope I'm not bothering you at an inopportune time."

"You would know. Your father's people followed me," Modera returned. "He still angry we're letting the Horde in?"

"Father is still angry about that. I can't say I don't have some reservations, but it's not my place to decide. But no, his people were not following you. I was." Tess smiled pleasantly, but it was the diplomatic face Jaina wore; a mask.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted a moment to speak with you off the record as it were."

Modera's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Tess inclined her head, acknowledging Modera's caution. "I have become aware of the identities of some of the parties responsible for the current unrest in the city. This unrest ill-suits me."

"I am so sorry you have been inconvenienced," Modera said, deadpan.

Tess's polite mask split into a feral grin, eyes flashing in dangerous amusement. "Parties I am interested in elsewhere are benefitting from the disruption here." She shrugged a shoulder and next answered the question Modera had been wondering. "I trust Anduin. Anduin trusts Lady Jaina. She trusts you. I cannot let myself get personally involved here. But an anonymous concerned citizen could tell the Council what they know. The problem resolved here would cut out an avenue of support for a larger target I am hunting, elsewhere."

Modera's eyebrow arched. "And why me? Why not go to Jaina directly? And why should I trust you?"

Tess considered a moment then shrugged. "Trusting me or not is entirely up to you. I like to know who I am dealing with so I did a bit of research. You have taken on Dalaran's city security and the Kirin Tor Defenders answer to you. You have a reputation for doing what needs to be done. Further, you would understand the implications of the information I am willing to provide and I trust you will go to Jaina with your own investigation and recommendations. What I have seen indicates you're also the pragmatic sort." Tess studied her for a second.

"Go on," Modera prompted.

"And I thought you might be understanding of a princess doing what's best even if her father and his council might not agree. Well. If they knew what I was doing they wouldn't agree," she said with a small, sharp smile.

"Aren't you confusing me with Jaina?" Modera asked, smirking.

"No."

Modera blinked. Tess had replied with chilling certainty. She wasn't smiling anymore and instead was very serious.

"I said I like to know who I am dealing with," Tess said, quietly. "It's a matter of public record for anyone who cares to dig."

"Most don't." Modera pursed her lips and studied the young woman more closely. She wasn't armed but she had some tone to her and the little nicks on her fingers one got from practicing all manner of weapons which... did not fit at all what she'd known about the princess of Gilneas. But then her information was both scant and years out of date - she'd been a footnote on information about her father.

Like so many other girls.

And it would have been Tess's destiny too, had fate not intervened; had Sylvanas not struck her brother down. Clearly she'd been busy. 

The younger woman had looked around when she'd entered. Modera had taken it as general interest but no... she'd been looking for exits.

"Well, I like to know who I am dealing with," Modera said. "And most princesses don't follow archmages. Poorly, I might add."

The sharp grin returned. "You've never noticed before."

"Careful with that smirk, girl. Someone might wipe it off."

Tess locked down and made a little bow of apology. "I can't say I'm surprised you don't trust me, so I came prepared. I'll give you two pieces of information. One is an imminent movement here in the city. If that checks out then you'd hopefully believe me about the second piece of information."

"That information being?"

"The name of the leader ordering trouble here in Dalaran."

Modera's eyes narrowed.

"It isn't a trap," Tess told her.

"We'll see. What's your information?"

Tess told her. Modera listened carefully. The girl appeared to be telling the truth, but then looks could be deceiving. Her information delivered, Tess departed. Modera watched her go and was mildly impressed as she managed to disappear despite the sparse crowd.

Modera considered what she'd been told and made plans of her own to watch and see. She wouldn't intervene, not yet, that would tip her hand. But she could check out the validity of her new source... and also investigate her as well.

* * *

The harbor smelled like black powder and dead fish. Archmage Zaliya sneered as the wind carried the scents inland. The Iron Star she'd used to cross to the harbor stank of hot metal and blackrock.

"Let's never do that again," magus Gerti Frazzlespark said as she tried to brush soot and oil off her heavy cloth armor. With a little sniff she plucked her staff from a small pocket dimension and stood between Zaliya and Khadgar. "Hmm."

"Powerful fleet," Teraka the Horde commander said, appearing from nowhere.

"Gyah! Don't do that!" Gerti complained. "Seriously I'm gonna put a bell on you, boss."

"Hmm," Teraka mused, smiling as she counted the ships in the harbor. "Wouldn't help."

Gerti shivered. "Less creepy around me and more around Blackhand and Doomhammer!"

"There's the battleship with their weapon," Teraka said, pointing. "They're protecting that one."

"I see it," Khadgar said soberly. He turned to the assembled attack force. "I can clear the harbor but I will be vulnerable while I channel."

"We will cover your back," Durotan said. Maraad, Yrel and the others nodded in agreement.

Zaliya inclined her head to the Horde commander. The orc slipped away into the small crowd and vanished.

"I hate when she does that," Gerti sighed. "Right. Alternating shields?"

"Solid plan," Zaliya agreed, setting her feet. The other mage did the same while the warriors wielding weapons spread around Khadgar. 

"Steel Yourselves!" Yrel called, the first to notice the Iron Horde response to the invasion of Shattrath by their joint forces.

The battle was short but intense but in the end the way was clear. Many of the fleet's ships had been broken or beached, but not all. A few still remained afloat in the water - including the ship which carried a weapon capable of destroying Shattrath. The flagship was grounded on the shore.

"It is finished. I must rest a moment. The flagship is up ahead. I will join you there once I regain my energy," Khadgar said, hands on his knees.

"Forward!" Maraad called, then raced for the beached flagship.

Two orcs faced one another on the ship Maraad raced for. So great was their anger, their shouts could be heard of the din of battle. Zaliya's hands tightened on her staff as she watched for flanking attacks.

"I will not slay so many innocent people!" Doomhammer snarled at blackhand.

"Innocent?" the other orc sneered back.

"It is YOU who would make Draenor burn. It is _you_ who must be stopped!" Doomhammer continued.

"Yes, I will see Draenor burn. You, traitor, will not," Blackhand said. He then smashed the other orc with a mighty swing, sending him flying. The impact of the weapon on flesh was a resounding smack that echoed off the harbor walls like the raport of a gunshot. Zaliya's ears pinned back. She didn't care for Doomhammer but she could feel the pain of that blow in her own chest. 

Durotan roared in rage. Khadgar appeared in a burst of light, rejoining the forward group. With him was commander Teraka, her blades wet with blood.

"We must stop him here," Yrel said, her jaw set in determination. "But the ship off the coast... that weapon must be destroyed.

"Agreed," Maraad said. "Mage friends, if you would be so kind as to give us a teleport we shall end Blackhand's terror on this world. We shall hold him while the other ship is taken care of."

"I will go with you to face Blackhand," Teraka said.

"One teleport coming up, boss," Gerti said as she and Zaliya raised their hands and began to cast a short-range teleport spell. In a flash the two orcs and two draenei were deposited on the deck of Blackhand's ship. There was a roar and Doomhammer got up from where he'd fallen and attacked his former ally once again. Now, though, he was aided by the joint assault force.

"We need to get to that ship and disable it," Khadgar said. "Let's go!"

Another flash and the three mages appeared on the deck of the Iron Horde battleship. Zaliya cast a ring of frost before the surprised orcs could move. Their feet stuck to the deck, they were easy targets for Khadgar and Gerti who cut them down.

"Don't let them anywhere near the canon!" the orc in charge called to his crew. 

None of them were much of a match for the three mages.

"Now, we should get Thealin and Gazlowe over here to blow this ship and then-" Khadgar said, breathing heavily as he looked around.

"They're having some trouble with Blackhand," Gerti interrupted, looking over the side of the ship.

"You two go help. I'll get our demolitions team over here," Khadgar said.

"Right!" Gerti said, disappearing in a burst of light. Zaliya followed a beat later.

They appeared on deck as Durotan was flung back. Zaliya blinked to the side and Gerti ducked as the orc sailed over her head. The two mages rushed into the battle, flinging spells at their foe.

"How the fel is he even alive?" Gerti asked as she and Zalya ducked behind two inert iron stars.

"That might be the answer," Zaliya growled back.

"Did you see what happened to Doomhammer?" Gerti asked.

"Dead," Teraka said.

"GYAH! STOP THAT! SERIOUSLY!" Gerti complained, her face a very pale green.

"His skin is like iron," Teraka said. "He's focused on the others. If you can slow him down I'll be able to come from behind and do some damage."

"Understood," Zaiya said, eyeing the battle from behind their shelter. "You have ten seconds."

Teraka was already gone. Zaliya smirked and nodded at the other mage. Ready?"

Gerti grinned, her hands forming the chilly blue-white frost magics.

"Now!" Zaliya called and the two mages turned and poured on the frost magcis, trying to steal the heat from Blackhand's unnatural inner forges. The orc's face crumpled in surprise as he could not meet the blows from Maraad, Durotan and Yrel well enough. Heavy iron fell off his body, clattering to the deck.

The allied forces pressed their assault from the front. From behind, Teraka slipped in with her daggers. Blackhand roared, his back arching and his mace swinging wildly. It caught Yrel in a glancing blow and forced Teraka to slip away with her blades. She did not get far as Blackhand appeared to explode.

Zaliya and Gerti were thrown back against the iron stars they'd been using as shelter. Closer to the epicenter, Teraka was thrown clear off the ship onto the dock. Durotan was lost in the mist somewhere as were Yrel and Maraad. 

Zaliya's head rang, her hearing gone, replaced with muffled sounds and a mild ringing.

"Get up! Get up! He's still alive get up!" Tarecgosa's voice cried in her head.

Zaliya would just as soon as the air stopped being quite so thick and her limbs responded. She looked around. Gerti's body was close by, one leg bent at an unnatural angle. Oh. And there was bone. That wasn't natural either. Blood was bad.

"GET UP!!!" Tarecgosa screamed.

Trying... Zaliya managed to get to her hands and knees. Looking down she saw tanned skin and fingers rather than clawed hands. The bastard had knocked her right out of her worgen shape!

"GET GOING" the dragon in her head said.

The smoke cleared enough Zaliya could see a bubble of Light, indicating one of the paladins had survived. The shield fell away and she saw that Yrel was there.. looking surprised. Beyond her was Maraad. His hand fell to the deck and Zaliya knew he was gone.

"ZALIYA!" Tarecgosa screamed. She felt a surge as the dragon's spirit took control.

"Oh. Thank you." Zaliya thought as her body began to obey the dragon's commands. Tarecgosa drew on Zaliya's power and cast a powerful and complicated spell.

Time warped.

Something was wrong with her leg and her back blazed in pain, but the overriding dragon spirit ignored those small details, creating a cage of coherent light around the ankle to brace it. From her bags she found her strongest healing potion and ripped out the stopper with her weirdly flat teeth. Forcing the goblin's mouth open she poured the flask down her throat.

Blackhand languidly moved over to Durotan and began to torture the orc, but Yrel got to her hooves with swift grace as the spell Tarecgosa cast touched her. She hefted Maraad's warhammer and flug it at Blackhand. Her aim was true but unfortunately the orc's skull didn't splatter. Pity.

"What do you want little girl?" Blackhand spat.

"Your head," Yrel sneered.

"Classic comeback," Gerti coughed. She blinked up. "Who the fuck are you?"

A flash of Light drew Zaliya and Tarecgosa's attention. Blackhand held Yrel by the throat, but behind him Durotan was getting to his feet. Tarecgosa extended her spell toward the orc and he was able to fling his axe to Yrel. 

Wings of Light erupted from her back and the cloud of dust and debris around the deck was dispersed. Zaliya felt a healing wave of energy from the young Dranei and smiled in drunken rapture as the blade of Durotan's axe bit down into Blackhand's shoulder. The orc screamed and the mage grinned. She felt a tingle and Tarecgosa latched onto the questing tendril of Khadgar's power. Reaching back she smiled in satisfaction as the teleport whisked them all away.

On the deck of the battleship they watched as the flagship exploded.

"Set the charge Thaelin," Khadgar said. Zaliya was enveloped in another teleport and suddenly they were back on solid, sensible ground.

"Is everyone...." Khadgar looked around. "Maraad?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me," Yrel said, her voice a whisper.

"And you saved us," Durotan said. "You did well."

The draenei bowed her head, trembling.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I believe Ms. Frazzlespark has a compound fracture," Tarecgosa said, still controlling Zaliya's body. "Commander Teraka was blown clear of the ship but she may need medical attention as well. Zaliya has a broken ankle and is bleeding profusely from landing on one of the pointier bits of an iron star."

Oh. That was likely why she was cold.

Gerti coughed weakly. "But seriously. Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

Tess flew through the night.

Winter made things a bit harder than usual. The ingenious grapples she wore on her wrists could still find purchase even in the coldest weather and her warm clothing protected their mechanics from freezing, but the problem came with snow. Her first winter training with Valeera had been a comedy of errors and Tess liked to think she'd improved since then - she certainly didn't start any avalanches of snow from peaked rooftops anymore. But the snow this year was the deepest she'd had to contend with and it made the going... interesting. She could have crossed the city on foot, but where was the challenge in that? The fun?

She tugged her trailing anchor free and the cord zipped back as she swung forward, at the peak of her arc she shot the free grapple ahead and repeated the process. The wind on her face was brisk but it wasn't as bitterly cold as it had been. Soon she wouldn't have to deal with the ice and snow at all.

Swinging around one of the taller clock towers, Tess released her grapples and landed on a fairly clear rooftop. The heat from the building kept the snow at bay and the upper apartment occupants had kept it fairly clear. Lorna was good about helping to keep the snow down claiming that she didn't want to be the reason Tess "broke her fool neck".

Tess paused. Something was off... She didn't see anything out of place at first then she noticed the smell of cinnamon; a warning from Lorna. There was an intruder.

Slipping down to one of the apartment windows, Tess peered inside. Lorna was seated at the small kitchenette table in the main living area of the split loft. She still wore her training gear, though the heavy winter coat had been hung neatly by the door. Lorna looked over, meeting her eyes. She motioned for Tess to enter.

Archmage Modera leaned into view and smiled.

Well. 

If she was going to be paid a visit from one of the Council of Six of Dalaran then she was going to enter in a civilized manner. She jumped back up to the roof and entered through the door there.

"Did you ward my apartment?" she asked as she slid down the steep ladder from the rooftop access to her side of the loft.

"Yes," Modera answered, unrepentant. "Though on the deed to this place the only name is 'Crowley'."

"Easier that way." Tess ditched her grapples on the bed. "To what do we owe this visit?" She climbed down the steps to the main floor.

"Sorry," Lorna mouthed from her perch on one of the kitchen seats.

Tess waved her apology off. She was surprised and yet not. She hooked one of the remaining kitchen chairs with a boot and pulled it out then sank down "Relax. If the Archmage had wanted to kill either of us, the building would already be ash," Tess told Lorna, eyes not leaving Modera.

Lorna looked from one to the other then she huffed. "Is this going to be a thing where you both try to out spook the other? Because if so, I'm going to need beer." Having decided that she'd had enough games, Lorna got up from the table with her heavily spiced tea. "I'll be in my room studying. Some of us have work to do," she said, aiming the last comment at Tess. "Holler if you need something."

"Will do," Tess said. 

The two remaining at the table waited until Lorna had ascended the small staircase to her loft. When she heard the door to Lorna's room close, she sighed and began to unbraid her hair. Modera beat her to the questions.

"Interesting arrangement."

Tess shrugged. "Her father wanted her to have her own place while she learns to be an officer. She wanted to stay in the barracks but I convinced her to sign on with me here." Tess arched a brow. "Not sleeping with her if that's what you were implying."

"No, I wasn't implying that. I know how Gilneans are about those sorts of things. Well. Most on the surface at least. Just that you have an off-the-books apartment in Stormwind."

Tess grunted and rolled her eyes. "My home was destroyed in part by a mad dragon aspect and in part by an invasion of the undead. Who anyone wishes or doesn't wish to sleep with are details I don't give two shits about. Why are you here?" She shook out her hair.

"Your information was good," Modera said. The Archmage had slouched in her seat, arms crossed. Her staff was propped up by the door but Tess knew she didn't need it to destroy Tess in combat- Tess was good but she wasn't prepared at the moment to fight so heavily outside her weight class. "So I did some research."

"And that's why you're here? Because you are confirming your research?"

"Seems to me you've fallen in with that lot that sneaks around. Often in our sewers. Oh, we know about them. We have an understanding," Modera said when Tess's look sharpened slightly. "They pay dues through the appropriate channels to keep the municipal bits running and agree not to be too messy in our borders. Sometimes the Grand Magus runs them out of the city when they get uppity."

Tess shrugged. She'd actually hoped that something like that was the full deal with the Uncrowned base of operations in Dalaran - it meant she could respect the Council of Six a bit more if they kept tabs on their own city. 

"You're well trained. But those types tend to not be terribly altruistic. Why give me the name you did?" 

"They're working with some targets of my own."

"Professional?"

"Personal," Tess said, her eyes hard as stone.

"I'm not getting involved in any personal vendettas, especially not against any certain Forsaken,"

Tess waved a hand. "No. Not _Her._ Garbage from behind the wall that survived the Cataclysm."

Modera looked at her evenly. "You're taking out the trash your father cannot?"

"The trash he doesn't see. Or, as Lorna likes to think, the trash he won't see." Tess rose and went to the icebox. "Cider?"

"No, thank you. And while I buy that reason, it isn't the whole story, is it?"

Tess withdrew a growler and opened it, pouring herself some of the cider. "No. Shall I explain or do you just want to do it?" She stoppered the growler and put it back.

Modera chuckled. "A personal avenue of communication with the Kirin Tor would benefit you in your private affairs as well as in your public life even after you succeed your father."

Tess nodded. "That's one part. The other is that I don't care for some of the inquiries being made. Certain associations make it... interesting, shall we say, for me to take direct action."

"Oh?" Modera's eyebrow rose inviting comment.

Tess evaluated the Archmage over the rim of her glass for a long moment. The woman was over a century old and had given up her name to remain a mage rather than return to Lordaeron. It was a dramatic act but it spoke to the Archmage's conviction that her course was right and to seeing it completed. Tess had found she felt a bit of kinship with that defiance, though she hoped she wouldn't ever have to be as extreme.

"She's testing the waters. Looking for targets to make her point," Tess finally said.

"You're on the list, then. While as amusing as it would be to see her send someone for you and fail utterly, I imagine that's not your concern. Your father? Your family?"

"Him, mother, King Varian and Prince Anduin among others. I like the Wrynns. Varian has been hospitable and generous and Anduin is going to be a good ally in the future."

"So I help you take out some trash so you don't have to and you get to keep a strong political ally?"

Tess smirked. "More or less. That and I personally like the Wrynns. I would be upset to see them assassinated."

Modera considered that a length. At _long_ length. Tess stopped her tapping fingers and instead slowly sipped her cider. She could wait and be patient. Valeera had been on her about being more patient - like she'd used to be. But that was when she was so much more naive about the world... and before she'd discovered she enjoyed being an active participant.

"Hmm," Modera finally said. "Well the anonymous tip from a concerned citizen was appreciated. The Council would appreciate further information and would be pleased to respond in kind should citizens, even part-time ones, have wider concerns of their own."

Tess looked up and thought very carefully. "I am certain they would appreciate that and keep it in mind."

Modera nodded. "Well I have taken up enough of your time." She rose.

Tess rose to her feet politely. "Thank you for stopping by. I guess."

Modera smirked and held out a hand. Her staff flew into her hand. "The wards will unravel in about an hour but I can take them down now if you prefer."

"It's fine," Tess said. Warding... She should get some. 

Modera nodded. She gestured and was suddenly gone in a rush of power, teleporting away.

Tess flopped back into her chair and watched the space where the Archmage had been. Her hands shook slightly as she allowed herself to react. 

_And there she goes,_ Tess thought to herself. _Archmage Modera. Hero of the Second War and a hundred other conflicts. A woman of immense cunning and power. Probably the last living Menethil. You are playing with fire girl._

At least she'd not shown weakness in front of Modera.

The trap door to Lorna's loft on the east side of the building opened and she tromped down her stairs. She set her tea mug on the sideboard then sat down at the table with Tess.

"She bloody well scared about five years off my life."

Tess blew out a long breath, catching a thick lock of hair. "Sorry. I didn't think she'd come here."

"You're hunting the scum that survived Gilneas. What are you doing messing with the bloody mages of Dalaran?"

"It'll be fine," Tess said.

"Tess," Lorna said, a snap of command in her tone. Tess looked up. "Don't bullshit me."

Tess winced. "Sorry. I'd hoped to get them to get rid of a support for Lord Whatshisface," she said using the name she'd given the still unknown leader of the rather dangerous faction of old Gilnean lords who were most against the social reforms her people needed to survive and who were actively working to hold her people back. And who were killing to keep what shreds of power they still had - or to attain more. Tess glanced at the subtle notches she'd made on one of the support timbers under her loft on the west side. Five notches this year and five assassins she'd personally killed before they could reach her parents.

"You don't even know which lord is behind everything yet," Lorna reminded her oh, so, unhelpfully.

"I know," Tess said, gritting her teeth. "And I'm beginning to wonder if there is a greater support in Stormwind than I thought."

"Why would their nobles care about ours? They're worse in some ways." Lorna rolled her eyes. "Believe me. I'd had to deal with enough of their heirs while they play at being soldier."

"I don't know, and that's part of what bothers me," Tess admitted.

"So new allies?" Lorna asked, her expression softening

"Maybe."

"Well. I'd rather you were friends with the people who can blow off the tops of mountains than enemies with them." She stood up and began to clean her mug, muttering about how Tess was going to get herself killed.

Tess smiled a little at the fond complaints then looked back where the Archmage had just been, and considered the future.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Vereesa Windrunner's dismissal continues in Dalaran. On the alternate Draenor the Shadow Council makes their move. Jaina and Kalec find a moment to themselves amid the chaos.
> 
> This chapter contains a NSFW scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess Thorsten for the betawork and Auri for being the late night rubber duck.
> 
> Thank you to Kalla_Moonshado, Harriett_Adams2, Thesseli, Tanadin, and Deadly_Nighshae for the lovely comments last chapter!

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Jaina said as the two elves entered her office. The male was tall and dark haired with fine features and silver-blue eyes that held the weight of centuries. His partner was much, much younger, with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Now that Vereesa had been relieved of command, Acinos Silverspring, the elder of the pair, was in charge of the Silver Covenant. His second was Vereesa's former third, Jirella Morningwhisper.

"Of course, Grand Magus," Acinos said, standing somewhat stiffly.

"Please, Jaina is fine," she gently corrected, indicating the seating area in her office.

"Ah, of course Grand- er, Jaina," Acinos said. He took a seat but seemed ill at ease. Not nervous, but unsure all the same.

Jaina had done some research on her new teammate in preparation for this meeting. Acinos Silverspring had joined the Silver Covenant at its founding. Like many, he'd lost much of his family to violence with the orcs, including a husband, Telmar, who had been a well respected mage in Dalaran. Jirella Morningwhisper was Telmar's first cousin. Previous losses to the trolls then the orcs had led to her being raised by Telmar's family. The last of their extended family had been killed by the Scourge. She too had joined the Silver Covenant at its founding.

Though they were not blood, Vereesa had said they were close family. Like so many who had lost those they held dear, they clung together. Jaina could sympathize. Vereesa had known Acinos for years prior to coming to Dalaran and she trusted his judgement. 

But perhaps more importantly, it was also known that he had not personally participated in the more violent aspects of the Purge. Vereesa had tasked him with assisting Jaina's intake of ice-blocked individuals in the Violet Hold. There were half a dozen witnesses who could attest to his fair, if formal and chilly, dealings with the more rebellious Sunreavers.

Acinos had taken the orders to cooperate with an internal investigation in stride. He wasn't happy about it, but he did not seem pleased with the actions of the more violent offenders.

"How are your people holding up?" she asked, eyes flicking from Acinos to Jirella then back. "I know there have been some resignations even beyond those you have dismissed. I want to know how things are going and if there is something the Kirin Tor might do to help you."

Acinos sighed. "There have been more than I'd like but to be very honest, I think I might have had to dismiss some of those men and women anyway."

"So more of a case of them seeing the writing on the wall and leaving before you could evaluate their actions."

Acinos nodded. "As for assistance, I continue to believe there is a need for us. With the Horde returned, we should be on guard against their mages."

Jaina nodded and heard him out. He was a passionate elf who had been hurt deeply; not only by the Horde, Jaina thought, but by the actions of his fellows. He did not seem to have a taste for excessive violence anymore. On that they could hopefully find common ground.

His cousin was quiet and refined in the way some High Elves were. She perched on her chair, deep eyes taking in every detail of the conversation, but saying little. Her cousin trusted her, as did Vereesa. Jaina hoped the formality would fade with time as it had with Vereesa.

Or perhaps she was cut from the same cloth as Pained. Jaina set the softly painful thought aside the focused on the meeting. They all needed to move on.

* * *

Returning home, Jaina was confronted with delicious smells. She sighed, shutting the door behind her. 

"I'm home," she called. Slipping out of her shoes she made her way towards the kitchen.

"In here," Kalec called back. "I hope you're hungry."

"It smells amazing. If I wasn't before I would be now," Jaina said. She paused by the door to take stock of the situation.

Kalec had something roasting which filled the whole house with delicious smells. Her dragon was currently stirring a pot on the stovetop with a critical eye. He'd pulled his long hair back into a loose tail to keep it out of his way but a rogue lock had escaped and hung by his eyes. He was strong and gorgeous but more than that, he was home. Kalec turned down the heat, set his tools aside then drew her into his arms. He kissed her deeply then again, his arms holding her tight. Jaina sighed, eyes falling closed in contentment. Kalec pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I thought you said you were going to be out late?" she asked. The house smelled like he'd been cooking for hours. She relaxed against his chest with another sigh.

Kalec rumbled and stroked her hair. "I finished my tasks earlier than expected, but I started the roast this morning before I left."

"It smells amazing," Jaina said, hunger giving her a voice growling edge.

Kalec chuckled as he continued to draw his fingers through her hair. "How was your day?"

Jaina sighed. "I'm just so frustrated. More Silver Covenant have left. At this rate I don't know how many there will be at all. The new Ranger-General insists there is still a need for them in Dalaran but..." she trailed off.

"But you don't agree. They were created to opposed the Sunreavers, were they not?"

"Correct. And the Sunreavers are no longer an entity welcome here. It feels wrong to dismiss the unit, but I'm not certain how effective they can be anymore," Jaina said. Kalec's fingers were massaging the base of her head, easing away tension she'd not realized she'd been carrying - another sign of how badly this whole event was affecting her.

"Have you spoken with Vereesa yet?"

"Not yet. Modera has a plan and some options, but she is following up on some things first. I-" Jaina sighed and shook her head, burying her face against his broad chest.

Kalec rumbled soothingly, his hands stroking her back now. It was wonderfully calming to be held close and settled like this. No wonder Kalec liked being petted and stroked. Tension fell from her shoulders.

"I don't know what to say to her," Jaina admitted. "I spoke with my healer about what I might say or do when I see her again."

"What did she say?" 

Jaina shrugged. She rubbed her face against the side of his vest as she gathered her scattered thoughts. "I have a right to be angry at her. What she did was wrong, but I understand how angry she was." Jaina wound one of her fingers into the ties of his shirt. "I'm disappointed and sad but I don't want to fight with my friends anymore."

"What might I do?" Kalec asked.

"This is good," Jaina said. "When I see her again I'll... I'll say what I will say. I'd like to change the topic. How was your day?" She wound her arms around his waist.

"Good. I accomplished the task I wanted to finish."

"What was it again?"

"Oh, just something important that I needed to do. I thought it would be complicated, but it turned out to be easier than I expected."

"How vague and intriguing," Jaina mused, arching a brow.

Kalec grinned and stole a kiss. "It's for a gift and that is all I am saying," he said. He disengaged her arms and evaded her grasp as he returned to the stove.

"You can't leave it like that!" Jaina protested.

Kalec finished stirring the sauce in the pot then set his spoon down. "I can and I will," he said with a lofty sniff..

Jaina laughed. "Who's the gift for? Maybe I can help?"

"Nope!" He grinned at her.

"Tell me!" she prodded his sides.

He intercepted her hands and leaned down, kissing the end of her nose. "It's for you, and it's a surprise, so no you can't," Kalec said.

"You don't need to get me a gift. Winterveil was only a few weeks ago."

"I wanted to." He stole another quick kiss, then backed her away from the stove. The sirloin roast he removed a moment later smelled even better now and Jaina's stomach rumbled. The meat glistened with juices and looked like it would be a perfect medium rare. She had the overwhelming urge to rip into it and tear off a chunk with her talons. It smelled so delicious.

Kalec's hand caught her reaching for the hot pan. Jaina blinked as the sensation passed.

"Jaina?"

"I- Just wanted to tear into it," she said, feeling oddly disconnected from her own body. The hand he held was hers but why did she think it should have been clawed for just the briefest moment. "That's- That's a side effect of my transformation spell, isn't it?"

Kalec's fingers caressed over the back of her hand. "Seems likely. Have you noticed anything else like this? You were worried before."

"Small things," she admitted. Jaina turned her hand and clasped it. "Still worth it." It was. It scared her a little, but being able to share time with him _was_ worth it. She leaned up and kissed him, then held him tight, pressing her face to his neck. Kalec rumbled, the sound carrying as much mild concern as pleasure at being close.

She leaned back. "We should go flying again," Jaina suggested. The last time she'd had an unintentional 'dragon moment' she'd gone with him to fish in the northern waters of Northrend and had felt much more... settled afterwards.

Kalec smiled but then visibly squashed his own joy. "Are you certain you wish to fly more? You've been concerned by the side effects of the spell."

She nodded. "I think it helps. The more comfortable I am, the more control I'll have. And it's nice to get out of the city for a bit and be with you."

Kalec's grin returned. "Think you could get away for a few hours after dinner?"

Jaina nodded. "Yes." A quick trip would be very nice, actually.

Kalec kissed the side of her head then went back to dinner. "Grab a seat. We'll eat then go. I know just the place."

Dinner was phenomenal. The roasted meat was so tender it practically fell apart. The sauce he'd made was for the vegetable side dish. He'd picked up a crusty loaf of bread and had held it in a warming spell until dinner. He'd poured some cider for them both and Jaina ate heartily but did not overindulge in the drink lest it interfere with her transformation spell.

Kalec opened a portal from Dalaran to somewhere where the light of the moons reflected off of deep snow. Jaina sank up to her knees as she stepped through. She'd gotten better at retaining and reforming her clothing between transformations but was still wearing clothes she did not care about greatly. The boots were short and she yelped as snow unexpectedly fell into them.

The portal closed behind Kalec but Jaina was already beginning to cast eager to be out of the cold clothing and into the warmer body of her dragon form. It was going faster now and she didn't take quite the hit to her mana pool she was thrilled to find. She hoped this would scratch the itch, and she wouldn't look at the sides of beef hanging in the butcher's window and consider how tasty they looked raw.

Attaining her dragon form felt like having a good stretch. She rotated her wings and shook them out, swishing her tail and wiggling her feet. It was partly to make sure everything was in place and partly because it just felt so damn good to stretch out. Kalec surprised her with a gentle shoulder check and a nuzzle by her ear.

"Hi."

She laughed. "Hi," she said, bumping him back. She looked around. They were under massive pine trees, tall enough even she could walk under their lowest boughs without scraping her horns. Their limbs were draped heavily with snow.

"Come on," Kalec said, bounding away in the deep drifts. He kept his head and shoulders low to the ground to avoid disturbing the worst of the snow in the trees. It grew deeper as he ran and they came to places in the forest where the trees had already shed their winter burdens. Laughing, Jaina followed, letting him cut through the deepening snow.

He paused for a second, and Jaina wondered why until he struck a tree with his tail and she was covered in a small avalanche. Roaring as she burst from the pile, she chased after him on the ground, determined to get him back. Kalec ran off, laughing with impish humor.

He was larger and could cover more ground than she, but Jaina was light, fast, and determined. She caught up to him and pounced, colliding with his back and hauling him down into a snowbank. They wrestled in the snow, laughing and pushing piles at one another. Kalec got away and ran for a clearing, taking off once he had the space. Jaina followed hot on his tail.

Kalec raced into the air, massive wings pumping to give him altitude. He flew at a slight angle, heading for some mountains. Jaina was having to work hard to keep up. He looked over his shoulder at her as he flew then struck out his tongue and made a face. Jaina redoubled her efforts to catch him so she could dump some snow on his head, not incensed in the slightest but having fun angling to get back at him.

Kalec grinned then pulled into a shallow dive. Jaina followed. He rose and though she could feel the claws of gravity trying to pull her down and straining her wings, she pulled out of the dive as well. He banked and circled, Jaina following his movements in the sky. He rose then dove again, this time leading her through a full loop. As she soared back towards the ground she let out a whoop of excitement. Kalec roared his approval and next taught her how to corkscrew her flight. She managed the maneuver as well, finding it a bit easier to control than the loop had been. He wilted his wings and began a broad spiral. Jaina followed. They inscribed a circle in the air with either of them at opposite ends of the diameter, their wings stretched nearly perpendicular to the ground as they sped through the air.

Jaina looked across the sky at Kalec, meeting his eyes. The color of magic in this form, they were deep and captivating. His focus was entirely on her, his attention hardly needed to adjust his flight. Reading dragon expressions was easy now, the knowledge somehow gifted to her with the transformation. He was happy. Joyous. Kalec looked on her with the quiet radiating joy that stilled the voices in her head telling her she was not enough. Up here was only the sound of the wind, the serenity of the moonlight and his love for her. And somehow, for a moment, Jaina was enough.

The stresses of the day, the frustrations and the fears, eased away like melting ice. In their wake she felt a giddy song bubble in her chest. Jaina flipped her wings, using the new trick she'd learned to spiral through the air like a torpedo. Kalec followed her. Humming to herself, Jaina took the lead through climbs and dives, rising on updrafts then spiraling towards the earth. She even did a few loops just because she felt like it. It was harder to fly without his body to cut the air for her, but it was fun.

Kalec flew into place beside her. With a flap of his wings, he did a wide barrel roll over her until he was on her other flank. Laughing Jaina shook her head, indicting she was far too tired to try that trick. Her mate smiled and flew ahead of her, leading and cutting the wind. 

Kalec's flight leveled out and Jaina was secretly grateful as she was beginning to get a little tired. Still she judged she had done better than the last time they'd gone out, which was better than the time before. He led them back towards the forest. Higher up in the mountains the trees weren't quite as massive and were more sparse. He landed with a thump then moved aside so she could land as well. She did so solidly, grateful for the snow cushioning her paws. Her shoulders ached but she felt good.

"That was fun," she said when Kalec came over to twine necks and nuzzle her. 

He was rumbling deep in his chest, still happy and energized from the flight. She could tell he agreed but he was more interested in grooming her neck and ears with soft touches of his lips and the flat of his nose, all very careful of his teeth and spikes.

"You flew beautifully," he said, his voice a low growl.

Jaina sighed as one of his paws began to massage her flight shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest. "I needed that. Thank you." He smelled nice; an earthy-spicy scent that was stronger in these forms. The glade smelled of pine and snow and winter ice. Her own rumbling purr started. If she thought about it, she'd learned, it would stop since she didn't have conscious control over it. So Jaina closed her eyes and leaned against Kalecgos and enjoyed the gentle touches on her shoulders and neck.

"Jaina," Kalec said, "look up."

She did so and gasped softly. The sky was lit with ribbons of fire. The aurora danced above them, green and blue with hints of gold and red. She nudged Kalec with her shoulder and sighed. Kalec continued his gentle touches, but now there was a quiet, wordless song to accompany the lights dancing in the skies.

The wind picked up and Kalec gestured, forming a complex spell to create a windbreak with hardly a thought. Jaina still cuddled closer to him. He threw a massive wing over her, the leading edge lightly touching her side. Feeling somewhat silly because she didn't quite know what to do, she tried to mimic the little soothing, grooming gestures on his neck and shoulders. He was far too massive for her to reach his wings. There was something rather nice about being smaller.

He was older, larger, wiser, and so different but he'd chosen to love her. She closed her eyes and buried her snout against the base of his neck. It felt very good to be able to fly with her mate, to begin to understand him entirely, to meet her mate halfway. Except she'd not entirely met him there. He'd lain with her in his very attractive half-elf shape with long beautiful, silky hair and broad shoulders and tight muscular behind. Jaina's tail swished and her wings rustled a bit, seemingly of their own volition, trying to scratch a particular, growing itch. 

This form she had thought handsome in its own way, but as one might admire a statue or a finely constructed tallship. She'd not held desire for his dragon form... At least not before. Now the power of his flight shoulders and the span of his wings and the way his muscles bunched on his haunches were all very, very interesting. Despite the change in shape, what was consistent was his core self; kind, patient, loving and oh, so very powerful and skilled in magic.

Kalec abruptly snorted by her ear, the hot air tingling against the thin hide. He sounded surprised. She suddenly wished to hear other sounds in her ear and feel the heavy weight of him on her back.

"Kalec?"

Kalec huff-growled an interrogatory noise, his massive wings half extended to either side. The spice-musk scent grew stronger. Her heart speeding with terror, anticipation and delight, she lifted her muzzle and very, very lightly, nipped his jaw.

He moved faster than she'd imagined someone of his mass could move. Jaina found herself on her back in the snow, Kalec looming over her. She could feel his deep, basso growl in her own chest. His wings were spread while hers were tight against her back and sides, paws tucked up. The surprise lasted but a moment and Jaina leaned up the small distance to nip his jaw again.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, his voice dark and heavy with arousal. Despite this his eyes, though they were deep, pools of intense passionate feeling, crinkled at the corners in mirth. He'd asked her the same question the evening of the first time they'd lain together in Pandaria. There would be no tears of catharsis for her this evening, though.

"Is it working?" she asked, repeating her own line form that evening.

Kalec shivered, the motion going into his wings and the amusement blazed into a smouldering look that pinned her to the ground and did interesting things to her insides.

"Jaina."

The look he was giving her was nothing against the sound of his voice in its natural timbre. A shiver raced down her spine and stopped between her rear legs. He snorted then inhaled, his chest puffing, but he did not move. Oh, why wasn't he moving? Why was he just staring at her?

Doubt returned, whispering poisoned words. She wasn't pretty enough... Or dragon enough. Lowering himself to rutting a human in a humanoid form was fine but how dare she reach for his truth. "We don't have to if-"

She didn't finish the sentence. A sharp snarl cut her off, followed by a firm nuzzle against the side of her head.

"I want you very badly, beloved." His voice was rough, the words nearly lost in the rising growl underlying them. As when he'd said her name, his voice sent a shiver down her spine. _Oh._

She reached a paw up gently touching the side of his face. "I would like to lie with you, beloved."

He made an odd noise of both urgency and need. Kalec nuzzled her head before briefly nipping her jaw. Her legs and wings twitched as a little shock raced through her body. No wonder he reacted when she nipped him, Jaina thought to herself. Kalec began to place soft lick-kisses down her vulnerable neck, then her chest and belly, going ever downward. The anticipation wound in her belly as his progress slowed, though he never stopped. She had a brief, probably irrational, she told herself, worry about spikes and _teeth_ when he got to his destination.

His long, warm tongue slid into the slit between her legs, the hard spikes on his chin pressing harmlessly into her belly scales, his growl deepening. The wet, aroused feeling she had was the same in both forms. She'd not had a private moment to explore her own anatomy. The female dragons who'd practically kidnapped her in Azsuna had got into embarrassingly specific details. Kalec's tongue was doing a marvelous job of defining the structures and pleasurable parts that had been described to her. Her rear legs and wings jerked as he found her clit - deeper within her body in this shape, protected by the heavy hide and scale. He wound her up then backed away before finishing her off.

"Tease," she accused with a breathless whine.

"I've got something better," he said, chest puffed as he strutted around to her side.

"That so?" she challenged.

"Mmmhm," he assured, taking a broad stance, his wings half furled. 

Jaina didn't know why his body-language was so appealing but it was. She was about to ask the leading question of just what he had that was so much better when she noticed his erection. Normally his member was tucked into his body, the vulnerable bits protected as hers were by heavy underbelly scales and not exposed for all to see. She'd never seen this part of a dragon before. Curiosity overrode flirtation as she rolled to her feet.

"Oh."

It was _large_. Every half-joke the female dragons had made about Kalec changing his size for her came back as her eyes widened. It was long and thick. The head was a blunt spade shape and there were ridges along the meaty underside. It was a blue so dark it was nearly black. It bobbed with his heartbeat, clearly visible against the pale scales of his underbelly.

Kalec snorted in very male satisfaction as his paced around her, rubbing his flank against hers, teasing with light touches of his wingtips and the thumb-like claw at the flight wrist. Jaina shivered, her tail swishing and her stance widening in anticipation. He nipped the base of her tail and she squealed, wings bursting open, tail hitching high. Kalec chuckled and ran his head along her flank, rubbing his side against her as he came to stand alongside her. He nuzzled her neck and jaw. She wondered what felt off for a moment before she realized he had shifted his size down a little bit while she'd been distracted. Not too much, he was still larger, but he looked more... manageable.

"That does look like fun," she said, tilting her head to encourage him to pay attention to the spot behind her ear. She folded her wings against her sides again and leaned close.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been not to show the whole of Northrend how much I wanted you?" he asked, voice pitched to a low, growling whisper in her ear, the hot breath making her tingle all over.

"That so?"

"Mmm." He nipped the back of her neck well away from the sigils on her back, one paw stroking down her wing.

Jaina cleared her throat. "And are we going to be showing off for all of Northrend?"

"I think not," Kalec snorted. One wing wrapped around her shoulders and he cast a spell. Jaina felt it settle over the area around them. "There," he said, pulling her close. "Some privacy for the two of us. While some dragons don't care who sees them, I prefer mating to be more private." He cast another spell and Jaina felt a delightful tingle between her legs as he maintained the working. She recognized it from some of their more recent intimate encounters and sighed as his magic touched her in ways he could not with sharp talons. Kalec pressed his nose against her neck, the wing around her tightening possessively.

"What should I do?" she asked, wings twitching on her back, rear feet shifting in place. 

"I would very much like to mount you properly, beloved." He lick-kissed behind her ear. "If you wouldn't mind."

Jaina's eyes fluttered as she was touched by him, the scent and feel of him surrounding her. "I think I would like that." She would like that very much. 

Kalec growled, deep and male. Jaina's insides flip-flopped as he changed position. He nudged her tail away with his hip and braced his front feet on her back, the dangerous talons careful not to hurt her. That was part of the excitement; he was large and dangerous but did everything with such care. The powerful haunches she'd been admiring flexed against her and then she could feel his member against her entrance. Thick and hot she moaned as he entered her body. She was excited but he was still large and the fit was tight, so good and so tight as his weight settled over her back. One strong foreleg braced him on the ground, while the other wrapped around her hips, pulling her onto him. She heard a low, rippling, resonant growl in her ear as he sank into her body. Jaina moaned as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. The ridges on the underside of his member rubbed over her clit while the magical touch continued to vibrate her insides.

Kalec began to move. She could feel the flex of his hanches as he began to rock his hips, slowly at first but with growing speed. She braced herself, her rear legs locking upright, lifted tail straining to move away and expose her more. He was a heavy weight on her back, holding her wings in place, his breath heavy panting in her ear. He snarled and his hips sped up, slamming into her. He rose up, both paws now on her flight shoulders, gripping them carefully as his hips snapped into hers and she bore his weight. She sank forward, changing the angles between them and moaned as he filled her more deeply. The magical stimulation increased as Kalec's thrusting became faster still, the ridges dragging delicious friction. He grunted in effort as he began to pound into her, powerful and relentless, drawing stuttering moans from Jaina.

Jaina came under the assault, her talons digging into the ground as she cried out, shivering wings spreading to either side. Kalec's reaction was to redouble his efforts until she was taking small half steps forward with each powerful thrust. He leaned forward, bracing both his feet on the ground on either side of hers, his muzzled pressed against her neck as his fucking got faster and deeper. The grunts in her ear became her name, over and over. Jaina shivered under Kalec as she came again, her inner muscles clenching around his thick, hot member.

Suddenly Kalec roared as he climaxed, filling her with his seed, his wings outstretched to either side, talons digging into the frozen earth. His hips became unsteady as he pumped into her body and the magic on her nethers faltered then died away. One paw wrapped around her hip and pulled her against his body him as he spent the last bit deep inside of her.. Draped across her back, he panted into her ear.

Jaina moaned. The last little jerks of his hips against hers rubbed against her almost too sensitive flesh. She could smell him, smell them together. He was large and thick and hot within her, warm and heavy above her, massive wings shielding their joined bodies from the chill of Northrend mid-winter. She moaned again as he pulled free, the ridges scraping along her clit once more. She could smell the wet mixture they'd made as it dribbled free. His hot breath on the back of her neck made her shiver all the more.

Kalec slid off her back and herded her a few steps away from the trampled snow and wet mess they'd made in their lovemaking. She staggered the first few steps, her locked joints stiff. She collapsed into a soft snowdrift and Kalec followed after. They curled up together in a tangle of limbs, both rumbling content and sated. Jaina tucked herself against his chest, nuzzling the back of his neck. Kalec's paws stroked her flanks and wings, gently touching her muzzle and neck. She could feel him, thick, wet and warm on her thigh before it retracted back into its sheath in his body, away from the freezing temperatures and snow.

Jaina did not have the capacity to speak. Kalec somehow found words and he began to murmur in her ears how much he loved her, how good she'd felt, how much he'd wanted to do that the moment he'd seen her, how beautiful she was in her human form but how happy he was that he got to share this with her too.

She silenced him with a talon on his muzzle. When the words had trailed off, she gave him a quick lick-kiss on his cheek. "I love you. We should do this again."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, then sighed and settled bonelessly into his embrace.

Kalec hummed, pleased, and drew a wing around her. 

"I'm gonna be walking funny," she murmured against his chest.

He chuckled, quite smug at his handiwork. She prodded him with a talon but couldn't really dispute he'd done well in giving her a good time.

"Think I wanna sleep in a bed though," she said. "but I don't wanna move yet."

He nibbled a the back of her neck. "We can stay and watch the aurora for a bit then go home?" Kalec suggested.

"I like the sound of that," she said lifting her head so she could twine necks with him.

Together they held one another and watched the sky in sated quiet.

* * *

Talador was burning.

Green fel fire burned in the falling twilight. Flashes of golden Light lit the Darkness, illuminating flashes of the ongoing battle. Archmage Zalia studied the battle lines as she flew into the area. Paladins held the line. They were mostly Draenei, but the smaller figures of Blood Knights and human Knights of the Silver Hand joined their brethren in the Light. The air smelled of burning wood and acrid fellfire. Zaliya located the commanders, Lady Liadrin and Exarch Maladaar and alighted on the ground near them.

"We will stand by you, Exarch," Lady Liadrin said to Maladaar. "No demon will set foot in Auchindoun on my watch."

The Exarch inclined his head to her. "I hope you're right. The dead grow... fearful. Something truly dark is coming."

"There are demons all along this front," Zaliya informed them as she shifted back into her worgen form, losing the visage of the dragon. She turned her head as she heard footsteps.

Teraka, Garrison commander for the Horde had arrived and with her was an unexpected trio of a human, another orc and a black dragon.

"They have orders," Wrathion said. "Gul'dan has ordered his warlocks to drain Auchindoun dry." The Black Prince crossed his arms and scowled at the burning front. "My people have been successful in removing one of his warlocks and disabling a second. His lieutenant, Teron'gor, is still at large."

"They have a portal nearby," Teraka said, her normally neutral expression pulled into a slight scowl.

"What?" Zaliya asked.

The orc's scowl deepened. "Something feels off."

"We're in the past in an alternate timeline on a different world and there are now demons present," Zaliya pointed out dryly.

Her counterpart grimaced, teeth bared in mild annoyance. "More than that, Mage," she said. 

"The portal cannot be that established or they would have more demons here," Wrathion spat. His red eyes were glowing.

_"Careful,"_ Tarecgosa warned Zaliya. _"He is projecting again. He will whip this meeting into a thoughtless frenzy if he cannot control it."_

Zaliya nodded. "Prince Wrathion, are your forces in a position where they might be able to assist Commander Teraka?"

The whelp looked at her sharply and she could feel the eyes of the orc on her as well. Liadrin and Maladaar turned their attention to her as well. Zaliya shrugged her shoulder.

"The commander Teraka's instincts about these things have statistically been right," Zaliya said,"If she thinks something else is wrong here, I am inclined to believe her. But we don't know what. We know now one goal; the souls resting in Auchindoin. But-"

"But Gul'Dan has always had a few goals in mind," Wrathion interrupted her to complete the thought.

"Just so," Zaliya agreed. "The commander is quite adept at sneaking about," she said, bearing her teeth at the orc. "The Paladins are a bit flashy and needed here. Your own forces can be as flashy or as subtle as they need to be."

"Yes," Wrathion said, his red eyes narrowing. 

Zaliya could feel the tension in the air shift and change away from fury to something more focused and intense. Good.

"Yes, Commander let us discuss how we might be able to further distract the Shadow Council from you so we might discover their plans and undo them," Wrathion said, addressing Teraka. "The bulk of our forces shall assist the Auchenai and stop the Legion on this front while we ascertain their other plans and stop them there as well." He nodded and clasped his arms behind his back, assuming a superior posture. Behind him Liadrin rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Teraka who rolled her own and shrugged slightly. 

"Well," Malaraar said, slightly unsure but willing to be diplomatic, "That is settled then."

The group broke apart just as Khadgar and a slightly limping Gerti teleported in. He led the way and inclined his head to the remaining commanders.

"My Lady," Khadgar said, sweeping into a bow before Liadrin with a small smile. 

Liadrin rolled her eyes again but there was a hint of a smirk on her lips. "Archmage."

"We've managed to hold them on our front but we will need to teleport in more reinforcements from Karabor soon, Exarch," Khadgar said to the Draenei.

"Our thanks, Archmage," Maladaar said.

An elbow prodded Zaliya's hip. "Hey."

"Yes?" Zaliya looked down at the goblin. Her fine purple robes were slightly sooty and she smelled of burned demons and felfire. Apparently her recovery wasn't stopping her from killing demons.

"The dragon is in your head right?"

"She is."

"Tell her thanks for getting us out of there. It was her I was talking to, right?"

"It was. She can hear you."

"Oh. Well. Thanks." She planted her staff before her and set her hands on it. It was a very finely crafted, elegant mahogany tool. Different from her usual staff, this one could act as a walking stick and looked quite stylish.

Zaliya nodded, turned her attention to the battle at hand and considered the future.

* * *

Defender Ameera left Archmage Modera's office after a most unexpected meeting. Her head filled was with too many thoughts, all vying for attention. Her hooves took her to her favorite cafe in a quiet corner of Dalaran.

The Weary Traveler was a small place, catering more to quiet conversation and hot drinks than the luncheon and alcohol of most taverns. That suited Ameera just fine. The proprietor was a human matron with an encyclopedic knowledge of tea, the latest in a long line who'd kept the place running.

The door jingled as she entered. Ameera's tired hooves clip-clopped softly on the wooden floor as she made her way to the counter.

"Afternoon Ameera," Madam Fisher greeted. She eyed her up and down then held up a hand. "I know exactly what you need. Have a seat."

Smiling slightly, Ameera did as she was bid, finding a seat with ample space for her tail. What Modera had shared with her had been disturbing to say the least. But they had a plan and the issue would hopefully be addressed. It had serious implications for her own work and necessitated some... adjustment.

A plate and saucer were set before her. Ameera smiled. Antoran rose tea. A taste of home, long gone. The plants had been carried off Argus when the Draenei had evacuated and tended for many years until they flourished in the incredibly rich soil of Draenor. When circumstances had caused her people to flee again, the roses had been taken with them once more. Here on Azeroth they found a new home. Fisher was one of the very few non-Draenei proprietors to stock blends made with such exotic fare. It was exactly what Ameera needed.

"You always know," she said with a smile of thanks.

"It's my gift," Madam Fisher said as she retreated back to her domain.

Ameera let her tea cool as she considered her plans for the near future. She now knew the identity of the person behind the unrest here. But they could not yet act - far better to clear out the whole rotten infestation than to pick off only a few at a time. That part was being handled by Modera, and Ameera did not know the details. Already she thought of several quiet inquiries to follow so that she could cut off finances and round up additional supporters when it was time. The trick would be not tipping off her quarry before it was time.

All at once her job had become easier and more difficult.

At least Elena would be back from her detached duty on the alternate Draenor. The poor girl. She had taken their failure to find the culprits rather hard. It had manifested in worrying, late, sleepless nights and becoming jumpy. When there had been a request for additional hands to secure Everbloom, she'd quietly requested to join and Ameera was happy to send her. She'd get some accomplishment and victory under her belt - maybe even some rest!

She judged her tea had cooled enough she could sip it. The warmth and fragrance reminded her of home so far away in time and space. It had been a hard year, but finally it appeared to be looking up!

* * *

"Brothers and sisters, we must stand together," the Loud Man said, raising his voice enough to be heard even in the back of the dingy open space in Dalaran's underbelly. The gathering was larger than the previous one, with more people pausing to listen rather than continue about whatever private business they were conducting. He was getting through to them. He was the Voice of Concern, the one who was speaking what everyone was thinking - The Horde could not be trusted and should be removed from Dalaran.

Oh, he could see the odd gimlet eye from a hooded troll or the sneer from a tauren, but those races, by and large, stayed away when his people spoke. He cast his eyes over the crowd. There were a couple faces he thought he recognized and more that kept themselves hidden.

"I know many of you have friends who do not agree. They are tired of fighting. But we must persist! Not only do these invaders take jobs and income rightfully belonging to citizens of Dalaran, they are responsible for the dismissal of good, loyal citizens from their rightful duties!"

There was a murmur in the crowd and The Voice let them converse for a moment.

"You know of what I speak. Lady Windrunner has been dismissed! And for what? Protecting her city? Protecting her people! For following through on lawfully granted orders? And now that the Council wishes to court the likes of the Horde, she is displaced!"

He waited as the angry murmurs built in volume. "Some of you did not agree! I commend you, brothers and sisters. While some, like Lady Windrunner, have been evicted from their rightful positions, some of you have bravely left your work with the Silver Covenant in protest! I support you and hope that you shall find gainful employment among sympathetic patrons. And to those who wish they could leave but cannot due to circumstance, to you I say 'be strong'! The Council may yet come to their senses! Be on guard! When the Horde strike, and mark my words, they will! When they strike, you shall be our first defense!"

There was a smattering of applause at that. The Voice of Concern caught the eye of The Hostess briefly then continued to wind down his speech. They only had so much time before the sporadic guards down here might decide to intervene.

* * *

The Hostess had been surprised when the first Silver Covenant member resigned in protest after Vereesa's dismissal. She had expected support from among those expelled during the inquiry, but not so many resignations. She had underestimated them, but the surprise was a pleasant one. It did make some of her public life slightly more difficult, but it opened up opportunities.

Her dear friend-in-arms, now the Voice of Concern for the people, spoke well enough. He'd been given pointers from the same benefactors as she. She watched the crowd watching him. There were a few more faces. Some she recognized as being members of the Silver Covenant, both current and now former.

And... Well. That was interesting...

Standing in the back of the gathering on the far side of the room was a slight woman with a deep hood. Her clothing was nondescript and she leaned against the wall, covered in shadow. The flickering light from the shabby candles did little to illuminate her features, but she appeared to be impassive. The poor light caught the edge of her silvered hair as she turned to scan the room.

Vereesa Windrunner was in the crowd.

* * *

The Underbelly of Dalaran stank. 

There was a systems of portals that fed water into the city's cisterns, the water was used then flushed into the sewers where it ultimately ended up in collection tanks. The same mages which moved the water into the city were responsible for some basic cleansing spells before the water was removed from the city. It was dumped in a swamp somewhere, rejoining the ecosystem and not bothering anyone else. But water fell into cracks and crevasses and collected, growing stagnant. Booze from the half-dozen bars of questionable legality added to the stench of garbage, night soil and rogue alchemy. A fine sheen of muck covered the old stones and rusted pipes and grates. 

Vereesa endured the smells and made her way deeper into the warren. Beyond the slippery surfaces and rot, the denizens of the underbelly were dangerous as well. Now that the Horde was back and the portals were open across Azeroth once more, all manner of sentient filth had returned to her city. Some beings were more polite about their business, but they were still predators and Vereesa had never been happy they were allowed to remain in Dalaran.

But that was not why she was here tonight. Vereesa was on a mission. She was here in this wretched place to prove herself, for her city's sake, and for the sake of her sons.

She found the gathering she'd heard about easily enough. The crowd was larger than she'd expected, even here in the seedier part of Dalaran. Finding a shadowy corner that wasn't already occupied by someone else, she held up the wall and listened.

Lyle Bush had always been something of a rabble rouser, but his voice had never carried quite as it did now, not struck such chords within her heart. He was a large human, taller than her Rhonin had been with a shaved head and dark bushy beard.

Despite becoming something of an orator, he was not the person in charge. Loud as Bush was, he wasn't driven to run the movement clearly happening in Dalaran. However, he could bring her into contact with those who were in charge and then... Then Vereesa would be able to make things right in Dalaran.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous business in Dalaran and the final stand of the Warsong in Grommashar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my lovely beta, JThosten! Thanks also to Wolfandwild who was around for some late night discussion.
> 
> Thank you to Gasel, Zee, Jainafan08, Deadly_Nightshae, Kalla_moonshado, Thesseli, Komneid128 and Tanadin for leaving me comments on the last chapter!

Defender Ameera glared at the broken storefront. Snow and glass glittered on the ground. Unlike before, the shopkeeper had been badly beaten. The air smelled like smoke, burned wood and fire suppressant potion. Behind her, medics were attending to the victim. Blood was pooled on the ground inside, streaked by the victim as well as the first responders. Boxes and jars had been broken, the display case overturned. Expensive pelts and leather goods had been slashed and burned. The dazed shopkeeper had pulled a specially treated fire-resistant pelt over himself and had survived the worst of the growing blaze only to begin slowly bleeding out on the floor. Fortunately help had arrived before too long.

Turning from the destruction she approached the victim, now being given emergency care by a healer.

Madron Firesinger was one of the few Blood Elves who had returned to the city recently.

"How is he?" she asked the medic.

"Stable, Defender."

"Good." Ameera approached despite the protest of the healer. "Master Firesinger?" she queried.

The elf opened one gimlet eye. "You catch the bastards who torched my sh-" he fell into coughing. The medic bent to assist, calling on the Light to ease the pain.

"You catch the bastards who torched my shop, Draenei," Firesinger said once he could speak.

"Did you have any threats beforehand?" Ameera asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing directed at me personally. I thought my goods too useful so I avoided any of the vandalism. Least until now."

"Was anything of particular value taken?"

Firesinger grunted then winced. "Damned if I know. I didn't even see the attackers. They put a hood over my head. My inventory is in a book inside. Maybe it hasn't been burned."

"Thank you Master Firesinger," Ameera said. She nodded at the medic and left him in the care of the healers.

Turning back towards the shop and waited until she was informed it was safe to enter. Once the inspection was done, Ameera looked for the shop's inventory log. She found it in a desk, untouched by the fire. Good. She set that aside to examine later.

For now... she was going to see if the fire had been started by magical means or if there had been magic involved in the starting of the blaze. Drawing upon her magic she sank into a near meditative state as she cast, keeping an ear out for creaking beams or her young partner's arrival.

"In here, Elena," Ameera called when she heard footsteps.

"How is it going?" Elena asked.

"Interesting. I have some additional questions for our shopkeeper and the first responders though," Ameera said, lifting up the corner of the pelt.

"Shall I fetch the shopkeeper?" Elena said from the doorway.

"Master Firesinger is with the healers. We can visit him later. The others might be useful if they are still about." Ameera smiled then returned to her study of the pelts.

  
"What do you have there?" Elena asked, voice wavering.

"A clue I think. I just need to unravel the magical signature. I'll do that while you collect the first responders?"

"Okay," Elena said, her soft footfalls retreating as she left on her task.

Ameera smiled. She was a good girl. Wary and jumpy with all that was going on, but she was persevering. Hopefully Draenor had done her some good - seeing people working in coordination without random attacks might settle her frayed nerves. Sinking into her spellcasting, Ameera began to unravel the faint traces in the shop.

Magic had started the blaze. A fire spell of some sort had ignited the more flammable pelts. There had been an attempt, a good attempt, to cover it up. But Ameera was well practiced. She'd not started out as an investigator - no she'd started out life on Argus as a chef. She'd been able to help feed her people, to preserve the tastes of home for millennia. That was important, - but also a reminder of her losses.

When the demons had invaded, her magical skills had been non-existent. It was something she shared with Elena, who had lost family to the Scourge. The young woman's budding, untrained abilities as a mage had erupted forth and saved her and her master from undeath. Elena had grown and matured into a fine mage Ameera was pleased to work with.

Ameera untwisted the thin threads of aether and arcana, trying to discover the origins of the magic and recreate the events of earlier. She heard footsteps- Elena back most likely. "I'm just about done unravelling this," she called, keeping her focus on the magical threads before her. "The question I wished to ask w-"

The knife stole her voice.

Shock. Pain. Disbelief. Ameera called for her magic but a sharp blow to the head stole her focus.

_I hope they don't get Elena too,_ she thought just before blackness took her, then Ameera knew no more.

* * *

Nagrand was a pretty land with softly rolling hills of green and a clear blue sky. The sun was high and the breeze was a cool spring wind. The seasons in the Alternate Draenor were offset from those on Azeroth and after the intensity of this year's winter, Modera appreciated the easier climate here. Perhaps she was getting old.

"We're sure he's in there?" she asked generally to the others standing nearby.

"We are," Archmage Zaliya answered for the group. Also present were Yrel, Commander Teraka, Chief Durotan and his mate, Draka, and Thrall.

There was still fighting going on around Shattrath as the demonic invasion continued, though not at the fevered pitch it once was. It would be to everyone's benefit if they managed to capture Garrosh, providing a victory for the forces from Azeroth as well as make a blow against the enemy.

"They will know we are here soon if they do not already," Teraka spoke. The orc was a quiet one, with measured words and reactions who came and went with considerable skill. Modera wouldn't have been surprised if she was a member of the rogues society that sometimes put up shop in Dalaran. If she wasn't already, this would put her in their path for certain.

"We are waiting on another group of reinforcements from both sides as well as a contingent of mages from the Kirin Tor," Zaliya said. She glared at the sun. "They're la- ...never mind."

Modera could feel the reality shifting pulse of power that preceded the mass teleport. Khadgar arrived with a handful of mages, including a much recovered Magus Gerti, whose leg was still in a splint. The little goblin wasn't the only one with a focused expression. She nodded to the others, gave Archmage Zaliya a fist-bump in passing then got one of the warriors to lift her onto a rock so she could survey the upcoming battlefield.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Khadgar said, "We have received word from home. I know how much you were looking forward to the battle, Modera, but you have been recalled." He held out a sealed scroll.

Modera opened it, read the quick message then closed it. "Thank you Khadgar."

"Trouble?" Zaliya asked in a low voice.

"There always is," Modera growled back. "You handle this. I'll see to things at home."

Zaliya's golden eyes flicked to the horde forces nearby then back to Modera. "Aye. We'll send word."

Modera let Khadgar read the quick missive. His expression hardened for a moment before it became profoundly sad... and old. Then the emotions smoothed over into a politely neutral visage once more. They exchanged a nod. Modera stepped away, then gathered her power and returned to Azeroth.

* * *

The shop was on fire again, its flames threatening the other buildings. The defenders had called on water elementals and the bound entities were spraying everything down.

  
In the middle of the street was a crying young woman. In her arms was a slightly charred corpse, the identity still recognizable. Both were covered in blood.

Bystanders were gawking despite the best efforts of the defenders to chase them from the scene. They allowed Modera and the pair of healers trailing behind her to pass their blockade. The healers immediately went to the sobbing woman.

"What happened?" Modera snapped to the nearest defender.

Modera was redirected to Defender Wyatt Thorpe, a middle-aged human man. He was balding, had a bushy moustache, and was currently trying to direct a water elemental to spray down the neighboring shops and lessen the chance of the fire spreading. Modera helped by stealing the heat from the fire and encouraging the water to become ice. In minutes the fires were dying down to something more manageable and the surrounding walls were coated in a layer of ice.

"What happened?" Modera asked again.

Thorpe ran a hand over his face. He spared a glance across the way to where Elena had been. She was gone now, but the body of Ameera remained, a conjured shroud draped over her. One hoof was exposed, black and cracked from the flames.

"We arrived at the fire earlier and contained it. The neighbors called it in quick so we got there before it could really take hold," Thorpe said, his slight drawl marking him as coming from the Westfall region of Stormwind. "We went in to see if there was anyone inside and found the shop's owner. He'd been injured in the attack and left to burn, but he'd had enough sense to pull some pelts treated to resist fire over himself. Our medic stabilized him. Defender Ameera arrived on the scene after that. We did a walkthrough and didn't think the shop would catch on fire again. Ameera took over investigating." He shook his head.

"Magus Elena found me maybe half an hour later. Said Ameera wanted to ask some follow up questions. When we got here, the building was already on fire again. Elena ran in. Found Ameera. Dragged her out." He shook his head. "She's just left her partner not five minutes before."

"Accelerant?" Modera asked.

"Almost certainly. Given the shop deals in the sort of gear adventuring companies need, it's almost a wonder it didn't go up like this the first time. I swear to you we secured the scene."

"I believe you. Discover the accelerant used. Let's piece this together," Modera said. She squeezed his shoulder. Thorpe nodded, jaw set.

Modera turned towards the corpse. Crouching by the body she put up a visual privacy screen then lifted the tarp.

Ameera's throat had been cut. It was not a professional job because the wound was too ragged. She wouldn't have been able to call for help. One of her horns was snapped at the tip and the front of her body was covered in blood. The fire had licked at her hooves, leaving them blackened and cracked, the flesh of her legs burned. Modera studied her critically then reached out. There was blood at her temple, just under the heavy horns. The area shifted under her gloved fingers - cracked.

She'd been struck and her throat cut, or her throat cut and then she'd been struck. Either way, Defender Ameera had bled out and died. Modera gently closed Ameera's eyes, then replaced the tarp. Standing and banishing the privacy field in one motion, Modera peered into the shop. It was a blackened mess, the wooden beams still smoking and the structural integrity of the roof looked questionable at best. Casting a personal barrier above her head, she stepped into the shop, ignoring the concerned looks from the mages who'd been handling the fire.

Everything was ruined. The fire had cleansed away any clues she might have found - which was likely the reason the fire had been re-ignited. The heaviest damage was in the corner with the more flammable items. There were faded bits of magic here, but Modera found what felt like a reconstruction scrying - Ameera's magic most likely.

Had she been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was the initial fire a cover up for something deeper or just an escalation? What had Ameera found or nearly found before she'd been killed? Had the original culprits returned and killed her for being in the way?

Or had she been targeted?

Modera glared into the middle distance. The shop sold exotic supplies, relics, and other such things that a properly geared, and financed, adventurer might need. Master Firesinger had dealt in exotic goods for years - since the campaign in Ice Crown. He'd been one of the quieter proprietors to leave during the Purge, for all he was a Blood Elf.

Glancing around, Modera looked for anything that might give a clue, but nothing leapt out at her. Sighing, she resolve to ask the proprietor when the healers allowed visitors.

* * *

Khadgar had been recalled to assist Liadrin and the paladins near Shattrath, but the rest remained for the final assault on Grommashar. Archmage Zaliya stood with Commander Teraka of the Horde, the two commanders alone for the moment.

"This is the end of this chapter," Zaliya remarked. "And then we have more to contend with."

Teraka scowled. "The Shadow Council will fall."

"But first, Garrosh," Zaliya said.

"But first Garrosh," Teraka agreed.

Yrel marched up in that moment, Thrall, Durotan, Draka, and a rangari named D'kaan trailing behind her and behind them, the combined might of the Horde and Alliance forces."

  
"We march on your orders, Commanders. Garrosh and his forces await," Yrel said, looking from one to the other.

Zaliya's lips curled into a feral sneer. "Yrel, let's blow open those gates and take Grommashar." Beside her, Teraka grunted agreement. Zaliya called out to the listening Alliance. "Siege Engines, fire!"

Teraka, grinned to match. "Demolishers, fire!"

"Advance!" Durotan hollered, his voice ringing from the rocks.

The siege engines and demolishers unleashed their payloads and the battle was joined, the forces of the Alliance and Horde meeting those of the Warsong.

The fighting was intense, the Warsong orcs giving no ground to the forces from Azeroth. Every inch of progress was paid for in blood. Eventually the forces from Azeroth came to the final gate.

"Garrosh sits on his throne behind these gates," Yrel said, her lips twisted in a small sneer. Her people had suffered much since Garrosh's appearance here and the subsequent swift rise of the Iron Horde. "D'kaan," she said, turning to the Rangari who had assisted their forward team. "I need you and our forces to stay here. Buy us the time we need to deal with Garrosh."

D'kaan put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, Maraad would be proud of you." He turned and ran off, calling for his squad to follow.

Zaliya gathered her power as the Draenei spoke, yellow wolf eyes filling with glowing blue power. Durotan and the others held off Warsong warriors and warsingers. With a roar echoed by the spirit of the dragon bound to her staff, Zaliya unleashed a wave of kinetic force that blew the gates off their hinges. The heavy timber constructs flattened several warriors who had been lying in wait. Zaliya grinned, white teeth bared at her foes.

Garrosh Hellscream looked up from his throne, a sneer on his face. With contemptuous, languid ease, he rose to his feet, carrying Gorehowl. "You're a fool to come here," he called to the invaders. "You think after everything, you can kill me?"

Durotan answered. "We'll bring you to justice, monster!"

"Justice." Garrosh spat. "You don't know the meaning of the word. Taste Gorehowl's steel." With those words Garrosh leapt at Durotan, Gorehowl's blade blocked by not only Durotan's blade, but Yrel's war mace. Roaring, Garrosh, pushed both away then whirled to meet Teraka's blades.

"Traitor!" he spat at her, knocking her strikes aside then somehow managing to get under her guard and kick her away. He turned just in time to catch the fireball from Zaliya, before turning and striking out at a recovered Teraka, out for blood.

Steel rang on steel, spells flew and Gorehowl sang. Garrosh Hellscream fought them all, his orcs joining the fray just enough to keep the balance and prevent the attackers from taking their chieftain down. Hellscream whipped Gorehowl around. Durotan dodged, the edge of the blade catching his shoulder. Yrel lept back. Teraka snuck in close, her blade grazing Garrosh's side before he reached out and grabbed her neck.

"Garrosh!" Thrall strode into the area.

Garrosh threw Teraka into the rallying Durotan and Yrel and faced Thrall. "Thrall? You're too late, old friend."

"No. No more, Garrosh. Just you and me," Thrall said, hand tightening on the Doomhammer. "I challenge you to Mak'gora."

"Very well, shaman," Garrosh said. "We finish this alone, where it all began... At the Stones of Prophecy."

* * *

The fighting did not cease all at once, instead the ceasefire rippled outwards like a stone dropped into a pond. The Warsong, still hungry for battle, watched as their Chief marched out of Grommashar, head unbowed, Gorehowl held on one shoulder.

The Alliance and the Horde watched him. If looks could have killed, Garrosh would have been so much ash under their eyes. The Mak'gora was a sacred rite and no one from the Horde would disrupt it once it had been called. Though it was not their way, the Alliance respected their orders and stayed their hands. The commanders kept an eye on their troops all the same and a very tense mob moved from Grommashar to the Stones.

* * *

The blue skies of Nagrand had grown dark and cloudy. Zaliya could smell rain on the winds. There was a flash and Khadgar appeared with Cordana as his shadow. He nodded to Zaliya but took up a place between the assembled Horde and Alliance witnesses. On the other side of the hill were the Warsong Orcs flanked by the Draenei and the Frostwolf clan. Zaliya returned Khadgar’s noe then turned her attention back to the two figures squaring off on the hilltop.

“You must answer for your crimes, Garrosh,” Thrall said.

Garrosh sneered then let out a warcry as he rushed at Thrall who ran to meet his opponent head on.

Gorehowl sliced through the air but was knocked aside by the Doomhammer. Thrall lifted the weapon overhead then brought it down, Garrosh dodged and the heavy weapon struck the earth with mighty force. Garrosh recovered and advanced on Thrall before he could lift the doomhammer from the earth once more. Garrosh bullrushed Thrall, striking out then kicking him, sending Thrall off balance and knocking him onto his back. Lifting Gorehowl, Garrosh roared as he brought the weapon down. Thrall brought up the Doomhammer just in time to prevent himself from being cleaved in two. Thrall kicked, the heel of his boot striking Garrosh on the chin and sending him staggering backwards. Garrosh swing wildly, his axe whistling it's song of death as he tried once then twice to take Thrall's head. Thrall ducked and dodged the blows, catching the third with his weapon. He struck once then twice with the Doomhammer, landing ringing blows which would have felled a lesser orc, then followed with a punch. Garrosh caught Thrall's gauntleted hand, the meaty smack ringing out across the hilltop.

"All I did-" Garrosh kicked Thrall away, sending him sprawling to the grass. Thrall away. "I did for the Horde!" Garrosh roared, punctuating his words with mighty swings of his war axe.  
Thrall scrambled to his feet and avoided the blows, stepping in close. He hauled Garrosh into the air and twisted, throwing him across the grass. Hellscream landed on his feet and one hand, sliding backwards with the momentum of the throw.

"You failed the horde!" Thrall said, rushing towards Garrosh as he was just getting to his feet. He struck with the Doomhammer, and Garrosh staggered away under the force of the blow.  
Garrosh turned the stagger to his advantage and threw Gorehowl at Thrall, but Thrall batted the weapon away, the blade biting into the earth. Thrall watched the weapon, a distraction that nearly cost him. Garrosh had launched himself into the air with a warcry and came down on Thrall like an avalanche.

Garrosh grabbed Thrall by the front of his tunic, drawing back to throw a punch." YOU! made me war chief!" Hellscream roared as he punched. The blow knocked the Doomhammer far from Thrall and sent Thrawl sprawling on his hands and knees. He turned as Garrosh advanced on him.

"You left me," Garrosh said, kicking Thrall down, "to pick up! Your! Pieces!" Garrosh punctuated every shouted word with a punch, each blow sounding like a cannon shot.

"You!" Garrosh grabbed Thrall. "Failed!" He hauled thrall into the air above his head. "Me!"

Thrall was forcefully thrown to the ground. His body bounced and rolled away from Garrosh. Both orcs were breathing heavily as Thrall got to his hands and knees and Garrosh advanced on his wounded prey, his steps heavy and tired, but his fury still burning.

"You never had the strength of a true warrior," Garrosh accused.

"I do not rely on strength alone, Garrosh. My power is all around you." The Shaman called to fire and the blow knocked Garrosh into the air. Wind caught Hellscream in a cyclone for a moment before Thrall sent him into the ground. As Hellscream got up, a hand of Earth rose from the ground, binding his arms and legs as it held him in place. Overhead thunder rolled and lightning flashed. Hellscream howled in fury and hate as the molten hand began to crush him.

"YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM!" Garrosh Hellscream accused, his voice bitter and harsh.

"No," Thrall said. "You chose your own destiny."

Thunder cracked and lightning struck, blinding the witnesses as Hellscream's furious bellow was drowned out... then silenced.

When everyone's vision cleared, Thrall was the sole being alive on the hilltop.

Hellscream's broken, charred body was held by the inert hand of stone. Thrall turned away and picked up the Doomhammer as the skies began to clear, the last waning rays of the day poking through. The storm cleared overhead and aside from an occasional, far-off grumble of thunder, the whole hilltop was silent. Gorehowl remained where it had landed, its blade sunk into the ground.

Zaliya breathed out quietly and the world seemed to do the same. The tension of the moment was released into the air, but the solemnity remained. The Warsong Clan, utterly defeated now, held their heads high for all they knew their time as rulers of the world was over. Thrall's steps were heavy as he returned to stand with Durotan and Draka. Durotan's hand came to rest on Thrall's shoulder and he bent his forehead to Thrall's. Zaliya turned away from the moment and found Khadgar.

The Archmage had stepped forward a few paces, his eyes on the scene. Zaliya stood next to him. The wind shifted and carried the smell of burned flesh and shattered stone. She wrinkled her nose.

"And so this chapter closes," Khadgar said in a voice so soft Zaliya wasn't certain she'd been meant to hear it. His words echoed what she'd said to Teraka hours before.

"Still have the Shadow Council and Hellscream's father to worry about. The Ogres here are more vulnerable with the Warsong defeated but they won't go quietly," Zaliya said.

"No, they will not," Khadgar agreed.

The wind picked up, pulling at the hem of his coat and the Archmage lifted his head towards the sky, the wind running fingers through his hair. At length he sighed and re-settled Atiesh.

"Who is going to tell _her_?" Zaliya asked.

* * *

Kalec considered the document before him. While he wanted this gift to be a surprise, there were some things that maybe Jaina would want to decide for herself. On the one claw she might have fun taking part in the choosing, but on the other claw, Kalec thought of how much fun it would be to present the finished product to her. Perhaps the framework could be decided before and the rest settled on later. Kalec believed he had a good sense of her preferences by now. He looked up as Jaina entered the lab.

"You were off again on that mysterious task," Jaina said. "Is that related?" she hurried forward and attempted to snatch the pages of parchment off the table.

Kalec was faster and banished the pages to a personal vault, leaving her grasping at air. His mate laughed and protested.

"Kalec!"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, drawing her arms around his waist. "You will ruin the surprise," he admonished gently.

Jaina pouted, making her eyes grow impossibly large, her lower lip sticking out as she gave him a truly piteous look. Her eyes sparkled in mirth. "You won't tell me?"

He _was_ tempted. "Not yet," he said. He swooped in for a kiss but she slipped from his grasp and danced away.

"That's no fair," she said, laughing and backing away once more when he reached for her.

"It's a surprise," he said. "C'mere!" he lunged.

Jaina turned and ran with a squeak, her giggles echoing off the halls. Kalec followed, grinning. He nearly caught her in the library but she cleverly blinked away, avoiding him. He teleported after her. Jaina laughed and avoided his first grab her her but did not manage to avoid the second.

"HA!" He pulled her close and kissed her hard and long until she broke away with a gasp, her lovely eyes slightly unfocused. Growling, Kalec hauled his mate over his shoulder. Jaina screamed in surprise then wiggled in his grasp.

"Kalec!"

"Yes?" he asked walking in the direction of their bedroom.

"Put me down!"

Kalec didn't break his easy stride. "Eventually," he said.

"Kalec, this is very uncomfortable," she said, laughing between her words.

"Oh. Well then." He brought her down off his shoulder and held her in both arms.

She was laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled herself close so she could nip at his jaw. The bedroom was far too far. Kalec changed course and headed towards the plush couches in the parlor. Jaina noticed the change in direction and her laughter became throaty. He followed her down onto the couch with hungry kisses. Her clever fingers made very short work of his shirt and soon she was tugging it over his head and tossing it away. He slid his hands up her strong legs, pulling her skirts with them.

The door chime rang.

Jaina growled catching Kalec off guard. She glared at the door, her eyes glowing faintly. "Maybe they'll go away."

He kissed her temple. "Maybe." She returned her attention to him and he kissed her again, his hands wandering further upwards.

The chime rang, this time accompanied by rapid knocks on her door. Jaina growled again, defeated. Kalec sat back as she got to her feet, hastily setting her skirts and rumpled top right again. The pounding on the door continued. Kalec pulled his shirt back on as Jaina opened the door.

"Khadgar, what-" Jaina stepped back as Kadgar entered their home, closing the door behind himself. The archmage found Kalec and a look of relief crossed his features setting Kalec on alert. Khadgar made a slight beckoning motion with his head then turned to Jaina. Feeling growing dread, Kalec stood behind his mate. Jaina was all knotted tension as Khadgar's strange behavior put her on alert as well.

Khadgar took one of her hands in his. "Jaina. Garrosh Hellscream is dead."

Jaina straightened further with a small gasp. Kalec put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She was trembling.

Jaina needed a moment before she could speak. "What... Tell me how it happened."

"Our combined forces lay siege to Grommashar. An advanced team fought their way to his throne and confronted him. There was a battle but he and his guards were able to withstand the assault. Thrall joined the forward team and challenged him to a mak'gora."

"Thrall did?" Jaina asked, her voice becoming icy and dangerous, biting. Kalec stroked a soothing hand over his mate's shoulder, crooning softly to remind her she was loved and safe.

"He did. They fought. Thrall called to the elements. He killed Garrosh. His body remains where he was killed."

"But that's cheating!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Evidently not," Khadgar said, "or the watching Warsong would have reacted with violence."

Jaina growled quietly, jaw set, her expression thunderous. Kalec stroked her shoulder. "What is the state of things now?" he asked Khadgar as much for the information and to sate his curiosity as to distract Jaina.

"We have plans to move against the Ogres now that the tide of demons appears to have been stemmed," Khadgar said. "The Shadow Council has gone underground and the Iron Horde continues to be a threat. We hope that by taking out some of their allies we can weaken the Iron Horde's position."

Jaina nodded. "Does the Garrison need anything? Our base?"

"At the moment, no, but we will be in contact should the need arise," Khadgar said.

Jaina was silent for a long while, her expression troubled and thoughtful. "Where was it done?"

"A place called the Stones of Prophecy near the Throne of the Elements, in Nagrand."

Jaina nodded. "Thank you for bringing this news, Khadgar," she said before she turned and left. Fled.

"Kalec-" Khadgar said.

Kalec put a hand on the Mage's shoulder. "She'll be okay. I'll be with her. Thank you for coming. This is news best told in person."

"Would she wish to inform Lady Windrunner or should I make another stop?"

Kalec looked back at where Jaina had disappeared to then back at Khadgar. "I think that it might help them if Jaina were the one to tell her. If I'm wrong, I'll tell her myself."

Khadgar noded. "I'll be informing the rest of the council. We'll make the public announcement once Vereesa has been told." He took his leave and Kalec went in search of Jaina.

He found her standing in the middle of their library, hands clenching and unclenching, shoulders hunched. Jaina practically collapsed against Kalec when he took her into his arms. She screamed, a ragged, broken sound of pain and loss but there was an underlying catharsis he could hear. She would need to talk this out, process the end of Hellscream as a reality, but she was not as furious as he'd feared.

Kalec carried her to the couch and sank into the cushions with her. He found he had tears as well - for her loss and pain well as for the people he'd known who'd died. Kalec pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and wrapped her in it, holding her close. He hummed a lullaby and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She was alive and was dearly loved by him. He no longer worried she didn't know that, but he reminded her all the same. The cause of her nightmares was gone. Eventually she was sniffling against his shoulder, drained and limp.

"Thank you," she said, voice ragged.

"I'm here for you, always." he kissed her forehead. Jaina snuggled in closer as he rubbed her back. "Feeling better?"

"I'm... I feel empty. Numb." She rubbed her face against his chest. "I thought I would feel happy. Or at least relieved."

"Reasonable," he murmured. "Do you want to be the person to tell Vereesa?"

Jaina made a little groaning, whining noise. "I'll tell her. It should be me." Jaina wiped at her eyes with the edge of the blanket as she sat back. "I'll do it."

She was putting on a brave mask again, squaring her shoulders to face the world.

"Hey," Kalec reached out and cupped her cheek. She looked up, eyes reddened but still so lovely. She leaned into his touch, drawing comfort. "I'll be with you if you want."

"Please," she said quickly, desperately. "Please."

"Okay."

"And- And I think I want to go. See the body. I need to see." Jaina spoke in a low voice, her eyes downcast.

Kalec pulled her back into his arms. "Okay, love. We'll go."

She squeezed him tight and he kissed her forehead again. "Okay," she said. "Let's go tell Vereesa before she hears it from someone else."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Vereesa visit Garrosh's body. Fallout from the unexpected murder in Dalaran. Kalec decides to give Jaina the gift he's been arranging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess for the Beta work and Auri for the late night flailing.  
> Thank you Gasel, Thesseli, Kalla_Moonshado, Jainafan08, Deadly Nightshae, Harriett_Adams2, Ari_moore, FireGlory, Tanadin, Slecnaztemnot for leaving me comments! :D

Jaina was grateful for Kalec. He'd helped her while she'd fallen apart then helped her put herself back together again. He'd been at her side when she'd gone to see Vereesa and had pulled the boys into a rowdy game of Hearthstone while she and Vereesa cried on one another's shoulder.

The conversation hadn't been entirely about Garrosh, but it hadn't been quite the easy talk between friends. Not quite yet. Not given the circumstances. Vereesa's admission and dismissal were still too new. Though Jaina longed for the time when they could share easy gossip once more.

Vereesa wished to see Garrosh's body as well. The boys were dropped off with Lilly Runeweaver and her brood. Kalec opened the portal and the three stepped onto Draenor.

Lunarfall Garrison was lovely, the night filled with fragrant spring air. There were celebrations going on, though they were subdued affairs - more than Garrosh had died in the fighting. There were fewer people around too, but then the bulk of their forces were likely still in the field.

A quick message was passed along and then a portal opened. The trio crossed over to be greeted by Archmage Zaliya halfway across the continent. The worgen wordlessly turned and led the way.

It was night but the sky was illuminated and the body on the hilltop was very easy to see. The body had been left there. The hand of stone had once been molten and was now cooled. Gorehowl had lodged into the earth nearby. The body was burned in the odd patchwork that lightnight made on flesh, while other parts had been seared by the hand. It had been a painful death.

Jaina was glad.

"You bastard," Vereesa snarled, advancing on the dead orc. "You stole my husband from me. My children barely got to know their father," she continued, her voice dark and dangerous. "We did not have much time together and you stole what little we had." Her voice dropped into a steady stream of invective beyond Jaina's hearing.

Garrosh's eyes were glassy and lifeless. Death had not diminished his size. Jaina hated him. He was dead but so were Tervosh and Kinndy and Pained and so many others. He had killed her people. He had been an unremorseful monster until the end. Thall had killed him, finally putting and end to his mistake, but it had been his mistake in the first place. Jaina snorted and the air came out a cold puff of ice.

His body hung limp and unfeeling. A monument left perhaps. Maybe a warning to the other orcs of the Iron Horde. She wondered what it would have looked like if his flesh had slowly sizzled and disintegrated away. Jaina didn't know any specific spells but crafting one wouldn't be so hard. She could flay him to his bones, practice the cutting spell Kalec had shown her on the penguin, pull his skeleton from his body, or quarter the body so it could not be a relic for some would-be heir to his merciless, murderous ways. She could rip reality asunder and let his body be mangled by primal, untamed forces of magic. She could turn him into violet ash. Slowly.

Blood rushed in her ears, her heart thundering. She didn't notice the chill on the hilltop until Kalec's warm hand found hers. She was jolted from her reverie.

"Beloved," he said, leaning close. It was a concerned plea.

"I want to destroy him. I want to wear him apart, scatter his bones to the winds. I want to atomize him piece by piece," Jaina admitted.

"Jaina, he is dead," Kalec said, her mate wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she snapped, angry at herself more than Kalec. "I know," she repeated, the words more of a whine this time. "I know and I wanted to be the one to kill him, even now." Jaina said, shaking now with fear rather than rage. "Kalec I want to do terrible things to desecrate his body," she admitted, her voice falling to a cracking whisper. "I have never felt so powerless as when he took my people. Not even when Arthas turned."

Her gaze was focused on the foggy, unseeing eyes. He'd taken from her. She'd had no recourse. She'd barely survived herself. Kalec crooned, concerned and loving. Jaina shook. She'd had her life dictated by others so often - Garrosh was but the most horrible.

She wanted to hurt Garrosh, but he was beyond hurting. Kalec's arm was warm and solid around her waist now. She'd chosen not to feel overwhelming hate and darkness before - she'd wrested control of her life back. She wanted so many things more.

Jaina drew in a shuddering breath then let go of her gathered power. It _hurt_ to do so.

But with the pain came an unexpected and far more welcome sense of relief. She turned to her mate, burying her face into his chest.

"Don't burn him," Vereesa said, her voice cold steel, eyes locked on Garrosh. "Orcs burn their dead, remember?" She nodded at the body. "This is not honoring. They've left his body to rot for scavengers."

Jaina shivered and nodded. She'd known that fact but had forgotten it in her anger. She was mildly surprised Vereesa knew, but it mattered not.

Garrosh Hellscream was dead. Jaina was alive. Jaw set, she glared at the body. Turning away from Kalec she sneered and spat at the corpse.

"I will kill your dream," she vowed, the fire in her heart rising from something other than darkness. Still, she needed a moment before she very deliberately turned away from the body.

Jaina met Vereesa's eyes. They had lost enough because of this monster. With equal deliberation, Vereesa turned her back on Garrosh Hellscream's corpse as well, head held high, though her eyes blazed with emotion.

Jaina took Kalec's arm and Vereesa fell into step with Jaina. Walking side by side they left the hilltop, neither looking back.

* * *

 

Kalec and Jaina offered to walk with Vereesa when they returned to Dalaran, but she declined, citing she needed some time to clear her head before she collected her sons. Jaina watched her stalk off in tense, barely contained fury. Kalec drew Jaina aside and herded her home.

When they returned to their apartments, Kalec led her to the library, wrapped her in a blanket then conjured a steaming mug of hot cocoa. The mug was warm to the touch, pleasantly so, but Jaina set it to the side. Instead she turned and curled up in Kalec's lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Am I an awful person for being glad he is dead?" she asked, surprising herself with the question.

"No," Kalec said. "No you are not." He kissed her hair and stroked her back. "What might I do to help?"

"This is good," Jaina said, sighing out the words. She pulled the blanket closer, snuggling in.

Kalec hummed, pleased, and held her tightly. "Sit on a couch with a beautiful woman in my arms? I can do that."

That drew a small chuckle from Jaina. She kissed his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder again. "Garrosh is dead but we still have to deal with the Iron Horde and the Shadow Council."

"Have you heard anything from those fronts?"

"I expect an update when Zaliya has sorted out the Warsong. As for the Shadow Council? Who knows. You haven't had any mail from uppity black whelps looking to annoy warlocks have you?"

Kalec chuckled this time. "Not recently. I'm uncertain if I should be concerned or relieved. I gave him something to think on and he hasn't answered me. I wonder if he's even thinking on the issue."

"What did you ask him?"

Kalec exhaled, the sound rumbling and thoughtful. He squeezed her close. "It has to do with our Charges. Wrathion... is intense about his."

"You've mentioned that before. The intensity is the issue?"

"In part?" Kalec said though he sounded unsure. "He views his Charge as the protection of Azeroth, but he doesn't know she is the soul of our world. He is so focused on keeping external threats at bay he hasn't really looked into what he is protecting or why."

"What did you ask him?"

"I wanted him to think about what the Charge meant to _him_. I want him to consider if he is just protecting the land or is it the people and cultures there as well? Maybe ask himself what was so special about this particular planet in the great dark beyond that the Titans saw fit to create the dragonflights at all."

"Would you tell him about Azeroth?"

"I wouldn't withhold the information," Kalec said, brushing her temple with his nose. "I worry it might make his obsession worse if he's still as immature in his understanding as he is now." He sighed again.

The door chime interrupted their conversation. Jaina frowned slightly in the direction of the door but she began to unwind the blankets.

"Do you want me to send whoever it is away?" Kalec asked.

"No," Jaina said. "It might be Vereesa. If it isn't her then it's probably important. The Council knows where we went today. They told me to take the time," she said, adding the last quietly.

Kalec gave her a quick hug and kissed her forehead. "They understand."

Jaina shrugged a shoulder. As much as she was grateful for their understanding, she was mildly annoyed it was needed in the first place. She answered the door. "Modera?"

The older archmage's pale blue eyes glowed with power... and fury. Her jaw was set and she held her staff in her other hand. Jaina took a step back in shock. Modera actually winced, grimaching.  When she looked up again, the intensity of her expression had faded somewhat.

"May I come in? I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Jaina closed her eyes and felt the bottom of her stomach drop. Still, she stepped away from the door admitting Modera into her home. Rather than set her staff in the rack, Modera leaned on it.

"There was another incident in the trade district. A fire in an exotic goods supply shop run by Master Firesinger."

Jaina blinked. Firesinger was a Blood Elf but he was also a well-regarded figure among those who needed specialized or exotic goods and materials. He'd left quietly when the Purge happened. Acinos, the new leader of the Silver Covenant, had escorted him away after ensuring the shop would be locked until his items could be relocated. Jaina knew because she'd had to handle the paperwork to get everything out and the exotic nature of some of the goods he sold had made it... tricky. But she'd done it because it was the right thing to do. She'd more recently had to handle all the same transactions in reverse as he returned - to a larger storefront with twice the retail space.

"Casualties?" Jaina asked. Some of the items in Master Firesinger's shop were volatile reagents.

"Master Firesinger was beaten, suffered some second degree burns and is being treated for smoke inhalation. I am told by the medics that he will recover. However-" Modera  gripped her staff and took a moment, suddenly looked very, very old. "Defender Ameera has been killed."

"Killed? In the fire?"

"No. The shop was set on fire twice. We got to it before it could spread too badly. Defender Ameera was conducting an investigation into the fire. She sent her partner to get the first responders for some additional questions. When Elena returned the shop was fully ablaze once more and Ameera was dead. Jaina, her throat had been slit."

Jaina reeled. A murder? Of one of her people? Fire overtook the chilled shock. She felt her lips curling into a snarl. "Who? The group in the sewers?" She idly wondered if she might have to conduct another Purge - She'd been warned that this group sometimes needed to be put back in their place when they stepped out of line. Jaina knew where some of the entrances were. One needed to show a sign or seal normally, but a blast of kinetic force would do just as well to open a door.

Modera's hand on her shoulder shocked her out of the thought process. "Easy," she said, her voice heavy with shared emotion. "It wasn't them, I already checked. It's our troublemaker's doing. Or at least the organization."

"No," Jaina said, the fight leaving her in a rush. "No, Modera, no."

"It's on me, not you. I said we round up the rats and kill them all at once."

"Modera I am going to have to see-"

"I know," Modera interrupted. She set her staff aside and put her hands on either of Jaina's shoulders. "I know. It's unlikely they did the deed themselves."

"As if that makes it better," Jaina snapped.

"This is on me."

"I agreed to your plan," Jaina said. "Light." She covered her face in both hands. "We've managed to avoid deaths."

"It's mercenary thinking but at least it was one of ours and not Firesinger."

Jaina grimaced. It was better than other alternatives. it could ever be politically advantageous and the thought made Jaina's stomach sour even as she thought it.

"Retribution will come," Modera promised, her words ringing oddly with power.

Jaina's eyes snapped up. Modera looked somewhat surprised at herself then she scowled. Snorting and giving herself a shake, she refocused on Jaina. "She was one of mine. Notification will come from me. I need to do it."

Jaina nodded mutely.

"Elena's a wreck. I've put her on leave."

"She might benefit from a talk with the mind healer."

Modera nodded. "I'll give her that offer when I'm done writing to Ameera's next of kin. I still think this is the right course - take them all out. We just don't know how far the rot goes."

Jaina scowled at her. "No more innocent deaths."

"You know I can't make promises. We're at war. We don't cut all of the cancer out decisively, it will just grow back."

Jaina winced."Resolve it _quickly_ , Modera. Have your people take precautions. If they feel they can kill us-" Jaina broke off. "Modera I am not convinced we shouldn't just shut them down with what we have."

"Should we put it to a vote?" Modera asked.

Jaina considered that, then nodded. She was not the sole leader in this city and while she and Modera had consulted about this issue, the repercussions were now larger.

Modera nodded. "Okay. I'll call the meeting after I am done sending notice. Jaina I hate to add to you today-"

Jaina waved her off with a sharp motion. "He's dead. I'm alive. I have responsibilities. I won't shirk those."

Modera nodded once. "Right. Call it an hour from now."

"That soon?" Jaina asked, surprised.

Modera's expression softened, the lines on her face were not particularly deep but her eyes were ancient. "I have had an unfortunate amount of practice with this task." She smiled sadly, squeezed Jaina's upper arm, collected her staff then left.

Jaina closed the door behind her, hitting it lightly with a closed fist. Kalec stepped into the entryway.

"I am so tired of dealing with all the things he broke, Kalec." She went to his arms. "Will it ever end?" He held her close, crooning a little.

"I believe it will, love." He held her close, rubbing her back.

Jaina hoped he was right.

* * *

 

The council met that evening but it was short. It was determined that Spellsong and Khadgar would be recalled from Draenor and then all six would discuss the issue in the morning. Jaina returned home feeling unsettled. There was a problem to be solved but she had to wait to address it.

She picked at her dinner then turned in early. Kalec joined her a little later. She cuddled into his side, her mind whirring as she chewed on what to do. Kalec fell asleep before she did. She felt the steady rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat a soothing cadence, yet she did not find sleep for a long while.

* * *

 

Jaina woke to a crash of thunder and a roar.

Jumping from bed she rand down the steps of her tower, nearly knocking over Tervosh in her haste. The howling wind outside screamed through cracks in doors and windows. Kinndy was dutifully trying to secure the windows, her pink hair a frizzy mop that stuck out from her head at all angles.

The roar echoed again, louder than the rain and thunder. Jaina could not open the door. The roaring outside became full of pain and she tried to pull it open. Kalec was in trouble and needed her help! She managed to open it a crack. Biting cold rain hit her in the face, stinging her eyes. The crash of the surf was loud but it was not as great and terrible as the great blue dragon rolling around at the edge of the surf with another dragon, this one with hide the color of twilight. The other dragon made a jerking motion and Kalec roared in pain. He needed her help! Jaina got two steps out of her tower before hands dragged her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed, fighting against Pained and Tervosh. They said nothing and had no reaction as they dragged her away from the door. "I have to help him!" Kinndy closed the door. The hallway stretched out before her. Kalec began to scream in agony. Jaina screamed and fought, breaking away from their hands, but not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move forward, the door was forever out of her reach. Her magic was useless and wouldn't answer her call.

The hands grabbed her again, dragging her further away from the door, tossing her into darkness.

Jains screamed and flailed. She tried to shapeshift but the spell would not work. She fell, her screams oddly muted as the world grew cold.

Jaina woke  with a start. The walls of her apartment were white and plain. the sun was streaming through a gap in the curtains. She was late!

Jaina scrambled out of bed, her motions slow and weighted down. She needed to get to her office. She was missing something. She was late. Jaina hated to be late. She dragged a brush through her hair then teleported across the city, appearing in the common area of the Violet parlor.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Modera said. "Shall we finally begin?"

"Yes, I believe that Archmage Proudmoore had a presentation for us," Karlain said. "Now that she's finally decided to grace us with her presence, we can begin."

Shame gripped Jaina then panic. A presentation? What presentation? She'd never forgotten something like that before.

"Well?" Ansirem said. He crossed his arms.

"I- don't- What-"

"Another failure," Spellsong said. "Feh. Typical."

"You can't even do basic tasks," Modera said, eyes shining blue and cold. "How can you possibly lead us?"

What was the presentation about? There had been deaths? More? Reintegration? The Violet Bluff? City logistics?

"A conference!" Jaina blurted. "There is to be a conference. On Ashran. For peace."

How could she have possibly forgotten something so important? and yet is till nagged at her mind... Draenor? Well, that was where they were working together already. It was neutral enough she supposed.

"Come, it's probably starting. We should go," Khadgar said. Jaina relaxed.

"You're right Khadgar, we should go. Good idea, a peace conference," Ansirem said.

But it had been her idea.

"Actually," Khadgar said, "it was Anduin Wrynn's."

Jaina swallowed her pride. Again.

 _You shouldn't have to. It was your idea,_ Jaina thought to herself. At least they were listening.

The old ogre ruins at the center of Ashran had been transformed. Jaina could see many dignitaries walking about, mingling, chatting. A horn sounded and everyone looked at Anduin standing on a raised section of ruins.

"I am glad you could all come to my conference today," he said and Jaina felt a stab of resentment. "It is my hope that we can all live together peacefully. Both here on Draenor and on Azeroth."

A great cheer went up from the entire crowd.

"Anduin is such a great leader," one soldier said to the other.

"I know! Finally after all this time, we can stop fighting!" the second said. "You know those trolls aren't so bad."

"I'm fond of the Tauren."

"Shame we never tried this before. You'd think some of those so-called leaders would have been able to do something before now."

They continued to chat but Jaina had to walk away. She walked out of the ruins and down what had once been a grand, broad, boulevard. She took deep breaths. She didn't need glory but some acknowledgement of her role would have been nice. She had tried her best, hadn't she? it had been so hard getting people to even be in the same room as one another! Weeks of negotiation and appealing!

And some boy waltzes in and everyone listens and does what he says, a voice seemed to say. Jaina rubbed a hand over her face. It was fine. She was fine. She'd helped set Anduin up  for this, she'd been an influence on him when his father had only wanted war.

Why did she want to cry? Why did the air come in great gasps? Why couldn't she catch her breath? She wanted to scream in agony but no sound came out. She couldn't even scream!

Stones crashing to the ground, the feel of magic and the sizzling crack of lightning drew her attention just as the screaming starting behind her.

Ogres poured out of holes rent in the air and waygates of stone. They waded into the crowd with axe and cudgel. Blood and bodies flew. Jaina called for her magic but it was like pulling saltwater taffy out of the bottom of a well. It had tension and would not come up quickly. Screaming she forced it out, sending bolts of fire at the attackers.

The fire did nothing. One ogre mage summoned a bolt of arcane power and threw it at Andiun. Jaina screamed defiantly and cast a barrier around the price. The barrier popped up around his body too late. Andiuin looked at her with shock and disappointment as he died, the light fading from his hands, blood blooming from his chest, front and back.

Jaina screamed but no sound came out for all her throat was ragged. The world was sluggish and slow and she was being ripped apart by her failures. An ogre took notice of her. She turned to run but slipped on the ground, failing to get even a step away. Panicked, she screamed, clawing at the uneven ground as she tried to crawl away from her death.

"Jaina!"

Jaina gasped, suddenly awake, her heart racing. She was hot and sweaty, her hair limp where it wasn't stuck to her neck.

"Jaina, wake up!" Kalec called. One hand held her flailing hands together. The other was shaking her shoulder.

Jaina panted and jerked in his grasp, the restraint unbearable. Kalec let her go but backed away on the bed, hands held up defensively.

"Jaina, it was a nightmare," he said, very calmly.

She was in their room in Dalaran in their new apartments. There were pictures on the wall and the light of the moons shone through the window. She was home. It had been a nightmare. She was screaming and reacting like a small child afraid of the dark. Jaina took a shuddering breath, her throat aching with a painful need to cry. Blood rushed in her ears as she felt a wave of shame. How pathetic was she? She'd had a rough day but she was alive and others were not! And she was crying like an infant.

"Hey, you're okay. It was a nightmare," Kalec said. He pulled her into a hug.

She resisted at first, because she should get over this childishness and his kindness only made her feel worse.

"Hey, it's okay, beloved," Kalec said. He rubbed her back, firm and solid and real. Jaina clung to him.

It was so nice to be held. She hugged him more tightly, the fragments of the dream reminded her of hearing his screams as he was torn apart. Jaina's breath hitched as she cried into his shoulder, unable to stop or to ease her deathgrip.

"Let it out love. I'm here. You're safe. It's okay." Kalec repeated it over and over to her.

His arms were warm and firm and he smelled nice - like home. Jaina felt miserable but gradually let herself relax. Kalec began to hum. Jaina sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.

Kalec kissed her temple. "You're okay," he said.

"No. I'm a mess."

"Love, you had an emotional day."

"But-"

"But what? You had to see him again. Someone was in killed in your city. Those are awful things. No wonder you woke up screaming." He pulled her fully into his lap. Jaina curled against him, feeling safer held in his arms. He was alive and real. She focused on how he felt, bare chested, under her hands. If she thought about that she didn't have to recall the details of the nightmare.

At long length,  just as the horizon was beginning to turn pink, Jaina finally felt somewhat rational and less likely to burst into tears or simply throw up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," Jaina said. "It was a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk to Yu-len?"

Jaina let out a small whine and pressed her face to his shoulder. "No? Not- Not right now. It was a stupid dream and we have a lot to deal with today." She chewed on her lip. "Maybe later," she admitted. "But I'd... I want to try to handle it myself."

"Okay," he said.

"You were dying in part of it," Jaina told him. "I couldn't reach you." She sighed. "So many things were being taken out of my control. I didn't like it. Anduin died too."

Kalec crooned and tightened his arms. "We're both okay. We love you."

She nodded. She knew that. "I know. Nice to hear. I just-" She broke off with a sigh. "I am very tired of feeling so badly." Now that the tears were done and the intensity of the dream was mercifully fading, Jaina felt wrung out.

She managed to catch another couple hours of sleep rather than rising with the dawn. Kalec went out while she was showering and brought home a berry breakfast pastry and her favorite blend of tea. Jaina wasn't terribly hungry but she ate the breakfast anyway. He walked with her to the Citadel. Jaina leaned up on her toes to kiss him then turned and squared her shoulders before walking into her next meeting.

* * *

 

The meeting was not as long as Jaina had expected it to be. There had been debate but it wasn't as heated as Jaina might have expected - and neither were the positions taken.

Jaina had expected Khadgar to wish to stop immediately. He'd remained in thoughtful silence, his eyes hooded. Spellsong was apprehensive about continuing, but Modera made her case and Spellsong agreed, though more reluctantly than Jaina had expected. Ansirem was oddly subdued where Jaina had expected fury. He looked tired and disappointed and Jaina felt she understood entirely; she felt much the same as he did. Karlian, who was usually calm and collected was the firebrand. He wanted to march down and start arrests.

Jaina herself felt... undecided. Much of what Modera said made sense, but someone had died.

"I think," Khadgar finally spoke up, drawing all eyes to him, "that we should proceed with the original plan."

"You do?" Jaina asked, surprised.

Khadgar nodded. "I Ameera was a fine mage and she was also a friend." He sighed and looked into the middle distance. "I met her for the first time during the business in Outland. She was a survivor of the Exodar's crash. I was her introduction to the Kirin Tor. We remained acquainted in the years after." He looked at the others around the table. "She had only ever known the loss of family. First on Argus then on Draenor then in the crash on Azeroth. When I met her in Shattrath, she was haunted by personal ghosts in the city. And then she found family among the campaign against the Black Temple and then in Dalaran."

He smiled to himself." She was quite taken with Azeroth. She'd lost her home twice already and when their journey was at its most desperate, we welcomed them in from the cold. She chose the life of a defender because Azeroth resolated with her in a way Draenor hadn't. She once wrote that Dalaran was like having a little bit of Argus back."

Khadgar met Jaina's eyes. "So yes, I believe we should continue. Modera told her the situation and she held to her part so we might gather more information and not tip off our enemies. She believed in the work and in helping Dalaran in the long term."

"You were friends?" Ansirem asked, though he was asking more.

A very lightly blush tinged Khadgar's cheeks and his eyes twinkled merrily. "Quite good friends though not as good friends as you and a certain, tall warrior became during that campaign."

Ansirem's moustached bristled but his look softened as well.

"So," Spellsong said. "How do we proceed."

A vote was taken. Modera Khadgar and Spellsong voted to continue. Karlain and anm apoligetic Ansirem voted against. Jaina cast her vote last.

"She should continue. Let's not let Ameera's death have been in vain." She fixed Modera with a steady gaze and the other mage nodded slightly.

* * *

 

Jaina was home again four hours later. Kalec met her at the door with warm arms and soft kisses.

"Did you get things worked out?"

"Yes," Jaina said into his chest.

"Are you hope for the day?"

"Yes," Jaina said, breathing out the relieved word. She wanted to curl up somewhere quiet and forget the world for a little bit and then maybe read.

"I have something for you."

"What?" she asked, weary, wary and so very tired.

"I would like to show you the gift I have been working on."

Jaina's stomach twisted uncomfortably. One of her mages had died on her watch. She had been given information which could have prevented that dead but had done nothing in a gamble to take out more troublemakers and rabble rousers. She did not deserve any gifts. "Kalec I'm not sure-"

"Jaina," Kalec interrupted her gently. "You made the best decision with the information you had. You had to confront Hellscream's death and now this. I was going to give it to you when it was finished but I think you might like giving input."

"You're trying to cheer me up, but I don't know I can be right now," Jaina admitted.

Kalec nuzzled her hair. "May I try?"

Jaina drew in a deep breath then let it out, trying to shed her worries and tension. She squeezed his waist. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" Jaina asked. She'd worn the blindfold after some coaxing, but she wasn't engaged or playful. She sounded defeated to Kalec's ears. He'd hoped he might get her to smile a bit more. Kalec held her hand, his other arm around her waist as he guided her through the portal. She trusted him, which gave him hope he was doing the right thing.

They crossed over and Jaina's feet touched grass. She stiffened as she heard the soft crash of waves on the shore in the distance and inhaled the seaside air.

"Kalec?"

"This way," he said, gently guiding her down a path. "Let me take this off," he said, removing the blindfold.

Jaina blinked in the sunlight then looked around. "Why are we on Theramore?" she asked, wary.

Her caution made his heart ache. He put his hand back around her waist, pulling her close. "This is the gift I was working on for you." Kalec indicated the cleared and leveled land with the start of a foundation. Nearby were stacks of logs and the tools of masons.

Jaina made a little noise of question and surprise. "What?" She looked up at him.

"I thought you needed a home here, again. The plan was for a cabin you could visit whenever you wished."

She stared. Kalec found he could not interpret her expression and wondered if he had erred. Feeling foolish he began to explain himself further.

"I thought maybe a greatroom with a view of the sea. A small kitchen area, a loft, maybe a guest room and a master bedroom. We could add a workshop. There's space enough on the land here. You've said you might wish to move back to Theramore someday. I'm not trying to hurry that along! I just thought you would feel better here having a place to settle into for yourself. With me? I enjoy our home in Dalaran, but I know you're heart is here, and I thought I might surprise you with something happy after all that's happened. The plan was for something that fit your needs now with potential to expand if you wanted.  I had the architect draw up something I thought you might like. Good in summer or in winter-" Jaina touched his lips gently, silencing his rambling.

"You-" She'd begun to cry, though she was trying very hard not to completely break down.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake-" he said under her fingers.

"No! No, you haven't." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, rising onto her toes so she could press her face against his neck. Kalec wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her back. She tucked her head under his chin and clung to him for awhile. Kalec kissed the top of her head.

"I thought to surprise you when it was more completed but with everything going on-" he trailed off and kissed the side of her head. "Would you like to see the plans? We can make any adjustment you like."

"Any?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as she wiped at her eyes.

"Well I suppose there might be practical limits. Connecting this place to Dalaran could be done. Dimensional sizing spells. Impossible architecture?"

She laughed, eyes glittering as the smile reached them. Good. He'd been aiming for that. Though a connection to Dalaran might be nice. He leaned his forehead against hers rubbing their noses together. "Varian helped me with finding a good architect."

"We'll have to have him and Anduin over for dinner first then."

He kissed her forehead and stepped back. Creating an illusion on the work-site he made a spectral image of what the finished place might look like. "So I thought that-"

"How did you do that?"

Kalec looked down, blinking in surprise for a second before a slow grin spread across his face. "I'll show you."

He took down the silvery outline, summoned the building plans and then did the spell again more slowly, allowing her to see the illusion spells he was using. Jaina was a remarkably competent mage and a fast learner too. In a short time she was creating the large illusions as well, a bright smile on her face as she mastered the complex weave of energy.

With a small laugh Jaina walked inside the complex illusion, creating illusory furnishings, moving windows and fireplaces and changing the look of the details. Kalec trailed behind, pleased to see her so happy and giving his own suggestions.

When they'd finished, Kalec noted their suggestions down for the builders then banished the illusion. Jaina slipped her hand into his.

"Thank you for this," she said. "I needed this."

He squeezed her hand and smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa fits in with the dissent in Dalaran. In the Violet Bluff on Draenor, things go suddenly awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess and Auri for the support!  
> Thank you to Rhadgar for letting me use her mage again!  
> Thank you to Kalla_Moonshado, Thesseli, Tanadin, Pandapaws, Komneid128, FireGlory and Ryuujin for the comments!!!
> 
> Apologies for taking so long on this. Work has us doing Overtime so that's eaten into my energy to get things done outside of work. Not so much Jaina/Kalec in this one. They'll be in the next chapter ^_^

The people who attended the meetings were sympathetic. She too had lost loved ones to the Horde. They were passionate with voices wavering in fury or sorrow. They were angry.

Vereesa Windrunner understood their anger.

They sympathized with her situation; unjustly dismissed from her role as a leader of the community by blinded leaders seeking to curry favor with the enemy. She'd been welcomed with open arms and while they wanted to scream from the rooftops she marched with their cause, she'd ask for them to be quiet for the sake of her sons. And they _had_ been quiet. Mostly. Her polite request didn't stop some of the most passionate members of the cause from worshifully chatting her up.

Vereesa could have walked into a top position but she worked at the street level as others had done, earning her additional respect. She posted fliers and attended meetings, shook hands and listened to their troubles. Vereesa even took part in some of the demonstrations. Like now.

"I can't believe they just kicked you out like that," her companion, Aldon Driscoll, was saying. The human who accompanied her was a well-groomed kid in his late teens. He'd lost his father to Sylvanas' attack on Gilneas and his mother had died when Deathwing shook the world. He was well spoken but occasionally had the enthusiasm of a puppy. He didn't have the Worgen affliction or Vereesa was certain he'd have looked the part as well.

"They did what they felt was necessary," Vereesa said as she painted down the next poster. Elsewhere in the city, other groups were going to be encouraging some of the Horde businesses to move along.

"Yeah but, that's gotta sting," he continued, his Gilnean accent muddled by the years speaking common in Darnassus and Stormwind. "And what's with keeping these... people in the city? Garrosh is dead! Why should we be forced to allow them to stay? This is our city, you know?"

Vereesa shrugged and nodded agreement, keeping her eyes and ears open for sounds of a patrol. There weren't any scheduled through here, but then Vereesa knew Acinos took his new duties as the head of the Silver Covenant seriously and more, Modera had taken an interest. Suddenly Vereesa stopped. She grabbed her teammate and dragged him behind a building.

"What-"

She silenced him with a gesture and listened. A pair of Silver Covenant members turned the corner and walked down the street. They hadn't yet noticed the half done posters and tags. Grabbing Driscoll by the hand, she quietly led him away using back allies and little used streets.

"We couldn't stay," Vereesa said.

"Yeah. You heard them coming?"

She nodded.

He blew out a breath. "They might have agreed with us you know."

"Can't take the chance," Vereesa said. "And the half-done job meant we were in the area."

"I guess. We go back?"

Veresa frowned and looked down the street. "They changed the patrol pattern."

"That bad?"

"It means team three might get caught. Come on," she said and hurried through the streets, avoiding the bright areas and trying not to draw attention. Driscoll gamely kept up and kept his mouth shut.

The Kirin Tor defenders and Silver Covenant were becoming quick to react to the dissidents in the city. Their patterns were changing as they tried to catch people in the act and Vereesa did not wish to be caught. Team three was headed by one of the more vocal and more angry agents of the cause. Vereesa did not wish to see bloodshed between forces that had once been allies or who might one day be allies again.

She caught sight of a Defender patrol and hurried as fast as she dared. Team three was in sight. She slowed down and walked towards them quickly.

"Stop what you are doing and come with me," she said to the leader. "There is a patrol coming this way."

"What?"

"Come on," Vereesa said, nodding her head. "Go before they catch you."

"And what if we wanna be caught?"

Vereesa closed her eyes and sighed out. "Our instructions were not to engage for one. For another those are Defenders, not Silver Covenant. They are battle-trained mages and you'll be in the Violet Hold before you can blink." She nodded down the street. "Go."

The leader hesitated.

"Come on, Paul," one of his teammates said.

The leader, Paul, looked at his teammates then back at Vereesa before nodding and dashing away. She could practically feel the patrol coming up on them and gestured for Driscoll to hide then began to stroll down the street. The patrol was larger than usual and filled with names she knew well from among the Defenders. With the recent death of one of their own, they had hard eyes and little patience. Vereesa slipped away as they stopped to admire the half-done handiwork of Team three.

Driscoll and the others caught up to her sometime later at the seedy Underbelly rendezvous point. She was praised and congratulated for her quick thinking and support for the cause. Her Cell leader even brought her a drink, clapped her on the back and praised her quick thinking.

"Think it'd have been that bad?" he asked her in a softer voice after the groups had largely begun to break up and disperse.

"They lost someone recently," Vereesa said. "The woman in question was well liked."

Her cell leader snorted. He looked around then leaned in closer. "We didn't do that one."

"No?" Vereesa couldn't quite keep the surprise out of her voice.

He shook his head. "Way I understand it, the leadership's not too broken up about it, but it wasn't ours." He sipped his drink then shrugged a shoulder. "Think it's someone out to support us. Someone who thinks like we do." He thumped her shoulder in a friendly way. "Anyways that's about it for me tonight and I imagine you want to get home to your lads."

She smiled, tightly and nodded agreement. She left the rest of her drink and slipped away, headed for him, turning the information over in her mind.

* * *

 

Illsudira Spellsong considered the Violet Bluff. Construction work was ongoing at either side of the central camp. A squat building had been erected next to either of the twin portals back to Azeroth, Horde on one side and Alliance on the other. They served as simple barracks; places to sleep and store gear. Larger structures were being built but for now these sufficed for the small forces on site. In the center of the Bluff, the Kirin Tor had made their own neutral residence hub with cooking fires and all the amenities of home.

Claiming the center and putting all the available amenities there had been an intentional move and not one without risk. There was more opportunity for conflict with both populations intermingling so often, but it also meant cost saving measures in a shared mess, better coordination for the scouting patrols that had begun and greater opportunity to forge themselves into something that could take on the Iron Horde and win. The support for the fighting in Grommashar and the takedown of Garrosh Hellscream had been coordinated through here.

Well... perhaps they did not have _all_ the amenities of home. Living here was still a bit rustic, the showers were cold and the food basic stews aside from what individual mages might conjure. But the influx of people from Azeroth was bringing more niceties with it.

Night had fallen but the bluff was never truly dark. The buildings under construction were illuminated by work lights or lamps from the nearby tents or the glow of the wards. The finished towers glowed with power and light as mages worked in the falling darkness. The jungle itself was filled with bioluminescent life. Small insects with glowing thoraxes and even plants with softly luminescent markings and centers. Event the spores in the air glowed softly.

Illsudira leaned back against the wall of the tower. A thick cloud of faintly glowing spores drifted on the air. Something hungry called out in the jungles. Around the mess area dinner was going on. She'd had a late lunch and so wasn't terribly hungry, but the stew smelled rather good. A shuffling step drew her attention.

"Archmage?"

Archmage Kesalon, stood at the door, holding several scrolls. He held one out. "The clerk says he needs your signature on this one."

She sighed and summoned a pen. "Well we do need to make sure we have our weekly supply of flour brought over," she said, reading over the document. Handing it back she said, "I'm going to get some dinner. Coming?"

"I grabbed something to go. I have the latest Maverick Foy serial and I plan on reading it before someone spoils the end," Kesalon said. He grinned and tucked the signed paper under an arm. "Have a nice evening!" he waved as he left.

Chucking to herself, Illsudira returned the wave and stepped down onto the path to the mess area.

Which is when the screaming started.

* * *

 

Gerti Frazzlespark pursed her lips and considered the plant under the glass. The plant under the glass appeared to consider _her_ for a moment before it launched itself at the side of the container. Yelping, Gerti jerked back as the plant collided with an audible 'tink!'

" _Why_ are you keeping that?" she asked.

Val'ket laughed and patted the top of the glass container. The plant tried to eat his fingers. "Some strange magic be at work on dis world. My bruddah? He be a druid. He gon' like this."

"A mage and a druid? So you're, like... the troll equivalent of the Stormrage brothers?" Gerti asked, arching an eyebrow.

Val'ket laughed loudly, slapping a knee. There was even a snort of laughter from the pair of Alliance mages working at the sole alchemy station. Magus Beatriz Thorpe was a pleasant enough human. She was a bit stout, a lot older and puffed going up and down stairs, but the woman was a master alchemist. More, Gerti's mother respected the human's body of work enough that Gerti had recognized her name.

Gerti didn't have a knack for Alchemy, but like her sister and mother, Val'ket did. Draenor had set every single alchemist into a frenzy with all the new opportunities. And while Gerti wasn't the best, she couldn't have escaped her childhood without knowing the difference between earthroot and groms' blood and a general idea of all the very many things one could do with an alchemy station.

"What is it anyway?" Gerti asked, eyeing the plant askance.

"De frostwolves call it a Grogrond fly trap," Val'ket said. "We have similar tings on the Isles, but dey're not so..." He trailed off as he continued to measure out reagents into little scales with careful movements.

"Aggressive?" Gerti supplied.

"Dat," Val'ket said, pointing at her. "Watch." He held a hand near the glass. The plant snapped at his fingers then followed as he moved his hand around, the plant's bulbous heads twisting on the stalks."

"It's tracking you. _It doesn't have eyes!_ How's it doing that?"

"Miss Fiona thinks they can track heat," said a voice from the other side of the room in a soft Gilnean accent.

Gerti looked over. The younger human mage. Gerti didn't remember her name but she was apparently <i>Archmage Modera's</i> current apprentice. She'd arrived in a rather cute outfit but then had switched into something far less fashionable but far more practical. "Yeah?" she asked instead of asking after the girl's tailor.

The apprentice nodded. "She's been planting them in the garrison garden. If you put fresh compost into their soil every day they, er, stop trying to eat you."

"Ya? Huh," Val'ket said.

"They get downright fat and happy," Thorpe said as she weighed ingredients. Satisfied she tipped the material into a glass jar then stoppered it and flipped a metal securing latch over the top. "Luci, I need five more crystal vials."

Luci. Lucithy. That was her name. Right, Gerti thought to herself. She eyed the ingredients. "More healing potions?"

"Indeed," Thorpe said. "Can never have too many of those on hand. And I have some anti-venom brewing." She pointed at a simmering pot over a low flame. "One of the scouting parties saw more of those great big wasps they grow out here. Archmage Spellsong felt it prudent to start sending a few vials out.

Gerti shivered. The monstrous bugs were the things of nightmares. "I'll take four, thanks."

Thorpe chuckled as she rummaged around in some boxes, adding glass vials and a stack of papers. Mistress Thorpe then set a large case of rattling glass in front of Gerti, blocking her view of the homicidal plant. Gerti looked at the box then up at Thorpe.

"You're Madge Frazzlespark's daughter, right?"

Gerti nodded. Thorpe smiled.

"Then send these her way soon as you can. Oh! And I have some notes. Where did I put those," she trailed off,  rummaging around in the work station. "Eyes on the heat dear. I've noticed things brew oddly here," she said to the younger mage.

"You're just... giving me things? To send home?" Gerti asked.

"Well, yes! Madge a fine hand when it comes to Alchemy. And she cut me a deal on supplies if I sent her a little bit of this and that and some of the research." Thorpe winked and set a small notebook into the box as well.

"Really?" Gerti asked. Thorpe was already deep into her study of something that was blue-green and bubbling merrily on a burner. The younger mage shrugged.

"Dat's weird."

"Yeah," Gerti said, quietly. "I mean Kadgar's kinda," she wobbled her hand back and forth to indicate the Archmage's crazy. "But most humans are kinda... leery." This one was cheerfully dealing with her mother and using Gerti as a courier. Oh well, she'd probably have fun negotiating a courier's fee from her mother.

"No. Dat." He pointed. Gerti looked over.

A cloud of faintly glowing... something had risen from somewhere near the Horde side of the camp. Spores? Bugs? They drifted with the air currents, rising in a steady stream from a spot near the outer wards. The cloud drifted out towards the center of camp where dinner service was ongoing.

And then the little motes of light dove down with speed and _intent_.

"Fuck."

Then the screams began.

* * *

 

The orcs of Azeroth were strange, Draka of the Frostwolves decided. Most of them had a strange _green_ cast to their skin and that was just the start. They were like the orcs of Draenor but... not. They were more prone to being... Ostentatious? Loud? Single-minded? Orcish? It was as if every single one of them needed to constantly prove they were an Orc by trying to be the living incarnation of all things orcish... But as understood by someone who'd lived and worked with Orcs but who'd never hunted under the skies of Nagrand or tracked through the snows of Frostfire. Draka was uncertain if they were trying to prove to her or to themselves. There was something deeply wounded in them: gaps in their traditions and histories.

But as odd as they were to her, they were not a bad people.

In fact, she rather liked most of the people from Azeroth. They had bravery, power and had acted in support of her clan just after first meeting them. The human archmage, Khadgar, had done much to liberate her people from the Iron Horde. She'd not understood why he'd departed so quickly, but then the history of their guests had been related to her.

The humans and orcs had a bitter history of hatred between them, but it was nothing compared to their mutual loathing of Garrosh Hellscream and his works. The orcs from Azeroth had told her of the history between the orcs and humans and it had largely been a story of terror and oppression and striving to survive on the part of the orcs. The goblins and trolls had shared rather more information than the orcs had - relating how the orcs had arrived on Azeroth as a conquering army and the wars which had ensued. She'd even managed to get one of the goblins to tell her why these orcs were green.

The complete picture was one of harsh reprisals and war on both sides and now there were multiple generations who'd fought the other. Generations of clan wars were not unknown to her and this was but one more save for the scale - much of the conflict on _all_ of Azeroth had been at least partially related to this factional split. But the Trolls and Goblins had also spoken of moments of unity in the conflict. The killing the king of the undead who was possessed by their version of the Shadowmoon chieftain _Ner'zhul._ They had slain insanity inducing _Gods_ and fought something called a 'Dragon' which had nearly split their world apart physically. It would have made for a fascinating tale to tell by the fire to scare the little ones, save for the haunted shadow of battle that lived in the eyes of the veterans. These were not mere stories, fantastic as they seemed to her. They were the reality of their world. And Garrosh was by the latest threat.

And so, with sadly workmanlike efficiency, the armies of Azeroth had turned once more to war. The orcish clans would rise and fall as warbands assembled then collapsed, yet Draenor had not seen a warband such as the Iron Horde ever in history. On Azeroth, a world forged in the blood of constant war for decades (or centuries depending on who she spoke with), the Iron Horde was an equal foe. It was to her great fortune the expeditions from Azeroth had picked up the Frostwolves and thrown in with them as allies.

Collecting damaged people seemed to be a recurring theme when one looked between the battle-lines to see the field underfoot. Discerning the fuzzy shape of the truth from the stark, harsh accusations was her duty here in the Violet Bluff. Durotan was busy with coordinating their forces in Frostfire. It fell to her to try to understand Azeroth's an intricate history of conflict and bloodshed.  Here at this Kirin Tor encampment, she was able to learn more and represent the Frostwolves well to her hosts and gain new allies for her clan. It was proving to be an educational experience.

What power these mages controlled! They'd only seldom seen the power of the Draenei as they mostly kept to themselves. These mages were giving freely, acting as a neutral party to both Azeroth's Horde and a collection of kingdoms called the Alliance. There was some recent history of animosity with the Horde which hadn't been fully explained to her as of yet, but the leader of the Shadowmoon Garrison was a mage and she had the grudging respect of the orc woman who commanded the Frostfire garrison. Draka had come to respect Teraka and so her word was good enough.

And the Shadowmoon commander was something else very strange to come from this alien world. The woman had a features of a wolf! But, she had been shocked to learn, only sometimes. It was a shape she could wear as the Shamen of her people could bring on the guise of a shadowy wolf, but she was not fully a wolf. The spirit about her and the others like her was certainly like her clan's beloved companions...and yet not. It was very strange and already the Shamen were enthralled with these "Worgen" and the druidic magic they and others possessed.

Draka watched across the campfire as some of her shamen spoke with some of the shamen from beyond the portal - both Horde and this Alliance. Some of the Draenei she had been pleased to see, had embraced the ways of the spirits. And an oddly short human, a dwarf, was among them, her skin marked with tattoos and her spirit wild and untamed.

Yes, if they survived the Iron Horde, and all indications thus far gave her hope they would, this could be quite a beneficial alliance for her clan.

Their alcohol was only passable, but then it was nice to know these foreigners weren't perfect.

Behind her, screaming began.

* * *

 

Spellsong had thought the lights were dust or perhaps pollen. She still wasn't sure what the lights were, but they'd _descended_ on the crowd gathered by the cook tent. Where they landed on people, the targets began to scream and beat at the motes. Some fell to the ground, writhing and holding their heads.

Illsudira raced ahead. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Archmage Sol said, bewildered. "The light descended on everyone-" she cut off as an ear spilling howl rose from a gnome then abruptly cut off.

"What-" Sol did not finish her question as the gnome calmly straightened, then ran at one of the few local draenei, a fireball forming in his hands. "Thenden what are you doing?" Sol shouted. She ran forward and grabbed the gnome by one shoulder, sending the fireball off course but adding to the chaos. "Magus Dazzlespring what is the meaning of this?"

Thenden Dazzlespring whipped around and blasted Archmage Sol with a point-blank fireball. Only the hastily thrown shield Spellsong had managed to put up saved Sol's life. Sol was knocked back into Illsudira as the gnome began to advance, his movements still jerky. Something dark green had sprouted from his nose and was creeping over his stark white beard.

Others were beginning to scream and clutch their heads or worse - begin to turn on the people around them. Their attacks were not coordinated and their bodies lurched in strange almost puppet-like movements. Green sprouts erupted from their orifices and even skin. Illusidira grabbed Sol's shoulder and dragged her and some of the other startled mages back with her.

* * *

 

Gerti had expected to see more fighting on Draenor but she'd expected that fighting to be against the Iron Horde not her own people, the Kirin Tor mages or the locals. In the frantic moments just after the screaming had begun, the four mages had run towards the commotion to see what they could do to help. Then people with fucking plants sprouting from their heads had started to attack!

Gerti gritted her teeth and formed a shield around their group as they walked towards the center tower where a sort of resistance had gathered. Val'ket and Lucithy were firing from within the shield. Thorpe was doing her best to reinforce Gerti's shield while hauling bystanders into the safe zone. The complexity needed for the allowances was tiring and made for slow going. Most of the people they'd hauled in so far were not other mages and weren't able to help support the strain. Shields weren't Gerti's thing, but after seeing what Khadgar and Proudmoore had done at the battle of Karabor, she'd been practicing.

"There!" Thorpe said, pointing. A group of Frostwolves and a handful of alliance soldiers were pinned down by a pair of infected mages.

Gritting her teeth, Gerti began to walk in that direction as Val'ket began to turn his attacks on the pair. The apprentice held her fire for a few moments until Thorpe yelled at her. Reluctantly the young mage began to fire upon her peers.

* * *

 

Draka had never _seen_ anything like this. But she had _heard_ about it.

There were legends among the orcs of such things. When Draka had been a child, her great-aunt had once told her of a story she'd been told by another clan. It had been regarded as a fanciful tale, a scary story to tell the children so they wouldn't run into the jungle at night. It wasn't part of the Frostwolves history and so she'd not thought of it - until she'd seen the branching tendrils grow from the eyes and nose of one of the Azeroth orcs. The warrior had fought valiantly, Draka had seen the determination in his eyes, but he'd lost. Sanity had left his expression as he bared his teeth and charged.

They'd had to kill him. One of the shaman had called to Fire and set the body alight for good measure. Something had _screamed_ when the corpse began to burn.  

The legend said the plants of the forest, angry they had been trespassed against, had tried to turn the taken orcs into more of the forest. They grown into the bodies and brains of the victims, turning them mad before taking them over. When they'd been cut open, only roots had spilled out instead of blood. It had been a frightful fantasy as a child. As an adult she could now draw the connection between that tale and the Botani.

A fireball ripped through the air. Draka ducked out of the way barely in time. Some of her hair caught fire, sizzling acridly. She batted at the smoldering embers and put it out. She fell back  behind a partially completed stone wall with the rest of her group.

Some Azeroth mages had been taken. The power she'd been admiring was still impressive, but she liked it far less when it was pointed in her direction.

"What is this?" one of the Azeroth orcs asked.

"I have never seen such a thing!" Sarn, one of her clan's shaman, said. He lifted a hand, lightning crackling at his fingertips as a handful of humans in Alliance blue and gold crashed into the ground beside their group.

"Peace!" the man said, holding up his hands. They were dragging a companion with them and two held shields with scorch marks from magefire.

"What happened?" Sarn said, drawing a totem from the pouch at his side.

"Was hoping you could tell us!" the leader said. "One minute we're fine, the next Thomas here is screaming and thrashing around and then people started to turn on one another." He winced as the mages sent another volley at their bit of half-constructed wall. Pieces of masonry flew into the air and rained down, sharp and still hot from the fire. The other shamen returned fire.

The man being hauled with his companions was not in armor. He was a bit dirty from their recent flight to cover. His head lolled, eyes rolled back in his head so all Draka could see were the whites. Why had he gone unconscious? She peered closer then reared back.

"Wait!" Draka said, grabbing Sarn's hand.

"This human requires healing!" Snarn said, bearing his teeth slightly in challenge. He was a young Orc and there was much fire in his blood. It made him a passionate healer, but he could be hard-headed when faced with authority.

"He might be infected. The ear. Look." Draka said, wincing as another blast hit the stones. The sounds of battle were raging around them, growing louder.

Sarn and the human leader peered at the man's ears. There were dark tendrils growing from them, the vines moving and wiggling of their own accord.

"Light!" the human exclaimed. "What is that?"

"I don't know!" Sarn snapped back.

"I believe he's been infected," Draka said.

"With what? What's the cure?" the human asked.

Draka shook her head, not knowing, and looked around. They had been cut off from escape. Around them people fought the taken with clashing weapons, spells flew through the air.

"He's waking!" one of the other humans, this one a female, said.

True enough, the man on the ground stirred. His eyes opened, one now reddened, the pupil blown. He sat up, his body hauling his head and torso upright. His companions gasped and backed away, calling to him, but he was beyond their calls now. The thing which had been their friend lunged at them.

"Thomas, what the fuck?" the other human said, holding his friend at arms length while the others tried to wrestle him down.

"He's infected!"

"With what?" the human leader asked, his voice strained.

"It's the plants!" Draka said, helping the humans pin their fellow down. "He is gone. He will infect us too."

"The plants? Why didn't you tell us?" another of the humans said, bringing a sword up to her neck. The shamen behind her stopped returning fire on the mages and turned to the humans.

Draka held very still. "If we had known, we would have said something. Our people have been taken too. This is not Frostwolf territory. We did not know. This has not happened before now."

"Stand down!" the lead human said, the bark of command in his words. The other human, Justin, sneered but pulled his sword away.

"We have had to kill our own," Draka said. "I am sorry for you loss but-" A handful of infected crashed over one side of the low wall and began to attack everyone.

The humans and orcs stood as one against this thread, all trying to keep low so the battered stone wall still protected them from the infected mages trying to kill them with spells. Released by the conflict, the infested man, Thomas, went wild.

Draka fought him with her daggers. The man bled but did not seem to notice the damage. his attacks were not well coordinated which was fortunate. It was likewise fortunate the casters seemed to be able to use only the most rudimentary of spells, but they were still deadly.

"Sir! Look!" one of the humans called, pointing at the mages- or rather where they had been. A bubble of arcane energy was slowly moving in their direction. The mages within had attacked and either killed or disabled the mages attacking Draka's position. The attacking mages done with they stopped and looked at the fray, unsure who to target next.

"Shelter!" Draka called. "Come!"

One of the mages, a human woman, emerged from the bubble and, holding fire readt in her hands, she stared hard at the approaching mob. Draka grinned at her.

"I am not infected," she said. The human jerked her head at the bubble. Instead of passing through, Draka took up a guard position by the mage.

The fight rolled closer to the bubble with the uninfected breaking off to get clear of the fight and get inside. Finally it was just the human commander. Draka darted forward to help him fight off the last few infected so the whole bubble could move. Now that she could see more of the battlefield, there was another safe zone being formed around the central building. Additional shimmering shieldwork had appeared around the portal to Azeroth she could see. She imagined the other one was similarly shielded.  Draka returned her attention to the fight before her.

The human mage cast her spells and kept the rest back by flinging small vials at them. When the glass hit the ground it burst into an acrid stench that burned anything in its path and ignited once it hit the air.

An infected orc, one far more dessicated and converted into plantlife than any Draka had seen before rushed the human mage. She screamed as she was hit and carried several lengths away. The human warrior and she turned and followed, sword and dagger sinking into the wood-hard body of the transformed orc.

The monster turned to them with sluggish power. The human roared in defiance and swung his sword, attempting to cleave the neck from the body. His sword stuck in the heavy bark-like armor. Draka ducked under one swinging arm and drove her weapon into the things eye. The mage blasted the creature's back from the ground. The thing whirled on her. The human warrior recovered his sword and chopped from the other direction. The head parted from the body which then fell like a tree. Tendrils on the fingers and shoulders writhed.

The human warrior hauled up the mage and the trio ran for the safety of the shield. All three mages inside worked to hold it solid as they moved at a fast walk towards the safe area. Weaponless and unable to help, Draka took the arm of the human mage who'd helped them and hauled her along. She was a stout woman but she'd acquitted herself well in battle. Draka's opinion of the Kirin Tor rose if even their softest looking members could rise when required.

The ground shook. Sarn and several others swore.

"Now what?" The human woman asked with dry, dark humor. Still she tried to stand up taller.

Draka smirked at the warlike spirit but the humor faded instantly as the ground shook and the sound of crashing in the woods grew nearer. She was of the Frostwolves but she knew what it was that came for them moments before it appeared.

The genesaur cantered onto the plateau, each step shaking the ground. A squad of botani followed their god.

"Fuck." The goblin mage said.

* * *

 

Later Illsudira Spellsong would remark on the speed at which things went from pleasant to completely fucked. As the the shape of their trouble formed, she stepped back into her training.

First priority was to seal the portals. Any number of mages could unleash the warding shields and she called on the spell, apparently the first to react to the chaos. They would need to be reinforced if they were to hold for long, especially against an assault, but they would do for now.

The enemy appeared to be their own people.Many who'd been touched by the descending lights writhed on the ground in pain. A few got up and had begun to attack indiscriminately. Faction lines began to form up but were then shattered as orc fought orc and human fought human. Mages turned on their friends. The battlelines were redrawn with the sane but shaken and bewildered on one side and the insane and murderous on the other.

Plants began to grow from the bodies of the maddened which helped telling which side one was one. But the disease or infection seemed to be able to be spread. She needed to get everyone to regroup. Looking around she saw Archmage Kesalon starting in mute horror at the scene.

"Kesalon! Shield! Ward the tower!"

Kesalon snapped out of it and set up a strong shield. A second later the wards went up.

"Fall back to the tower!" Illsudira called as she flung spells at the attackers, attempting to hit them with enough force they would be knocked out rather than killed. "Fall back and regroup! Uninfected to the tower!"

The battle moved, surging for the tower. Kesalon was gritting his teeth as he fought to hold the shield but also make allowances for friendlies. A few more mages crossed over and the job was redistributed.

She grabbed Archmage's Sol as she passed. "Sol I need you to-"

"No." Sol shrugged off the hand and backed away. "No. I can't. The vines... The vines!" she wailed. Illsudira stepped back. Sol grabbed her head and fled into the confusion.

Gritting her teeth, Illsudira spellson returned to the task at hand - see to getting the survivors safe.

"Inside! Inside!" she said, checking people before they were hauled inside the shield and throwing out offensive spells to keep the infected back.

Once inside herself, Illusidra set about organizing healing for the wounded. One refugee from the chaos abruptly turned and Illsudira killed the man before he could do much damage. The human warrior  had grabbed one of the local dranei. The dranei appeared to be unhurt and uninfected. The body was shoved outside.

"I need mages on the wards here and on the wards around the portals!"

The infected had begun to throw themselves against the shield they had around the tower and minutes later they began to throw themselves against the warding shields on the portals. Almost every surviving mage was now locked into supplying power to the wards. They didn't have the spare power to evacuate everyone else. The mages couldn't evacuate or the shields to azeroth would fall. They might be able to get one teleport out to Khadgar or Zaliya but reinforcements would be some time in coming. She was looking at perhaps twenty survivors.

"There's another group!" Kesalon called from his position front and center on the shield.

Illsudira raced forward. A cluster of mages and others were moving under the protection of the shield.

"Get ready! I think they have wounded!" she called back. One figure was being supported by another and there were more than one limping.

The ground shook and the jungle trees swayed as something massive passed. Illsurida felt the wards around the camp fail.The shielded group hurried forward, the strain on the supporting mages evident as they tried to focus and hurry without tripping over their feet or more bodies.... bodies which were rising.

"Behind you! Hurry!" she called out.

Then the Genesaur appeared and with it a guard of botani.

The plantlike creatures had stayed away from their camp. They had tried not to provoke them and to disturb the jungle as little as possible to both prevent an altercation and to keep the Iron Horde from knowing how close the violet bluff was to the heart of the operations.

The shielded group approached the barrier and one by one the non-mages crossed over as the shield shrank behind them. finally the three mages lunged for Keslaon's shield and crossed through, narrowing missing the flailing, crazed limbs of the taken.

Outside the Genesaur roared. It struck the portal to the Alliance side of Azeroth with a staff. Illsudira could feel the reverberation in her teeth.

If they get through, they will spread across your world like an infection," Draka said, eyes focused on the scene outside. "They are held in check here, but there, they would take your people by surprise. UNless you have contacted them?"

"No, we haven't been able to yet," Illsudira said.

"They will infects your world and then potentially come back here in numbers their natural balances cannot compete with," one of the Frostwolf shaman said.

"What the hell is it? We weren't warned about this," Illsudira said, fixing a glare on Draka.

The orc was unphased by the glare. "We did not know this would happen. We didn't know it could happen." She shook her head. "When I saw the first infected rise up it reminded me of a tale I heard once as a child, but it was regarded as fiction created to keep children from going into the forest."

"Looks pretty damn real to me," Gerti Frazzlespark said.

"We need to get a message out. If we leave the shields drop. We don't have enough people to hold another portal open and still hold the wards," Spellsong said. "Now that the four of you are here we might."

The mages focusing power on the gateway portals groaned as outside the genesaur and botani began to rhythmically beat on the portals.

"Shit," Magus Thorpe said.

"Yeah, mon," the troll agreed. He turned and began to reinforce the Horde portal.

"Not... what I meant," Thorpe said. Luci was backing away from the other mage.

"She's infected."

Thorpe was holding her arm, gritting her teeth in pain. The skin was becoming barklike. "Illsudira, give me a message. I can get it to the mailbox." She hissed. "Hurry."

"Maybe we can stop the infection. An iceblock?" Lucithy suggested.

"And who has the power to maintain it. Thank you for the thought, dear but I need to leave before I turn on you all." She was backing up towards the outside entrance.

Illsudira had been conjuring and writing, disconnecting herself from the entrance teminus so she could focus on this task. She wrote a letter to Khadgar and then duplicated it and addressed the second to Archmage Zaliya. Sealing them she shoved them into Thorpe's hands.  "Go!"

The mage turned and ran for the shield. The other mages had been close enough they'd heard the drama and allowed her to pass. Thorpe ran, stumbling through the crowd of taken mages and soldiers... but they let her pass. The infection growing in her body was the true enemy and her steps faltered and slowed as she crossed the still uneven ground. She fell to one knee and Illsudira stifled a small noise of despair. The mage's mad flight had roused the interest of the Genesaur and the massive beast trotted over, allowing his retinue to continue to batter the shields.

Then Thorpe gritted her teeth, staggered to her feet and mailed the letter. The genesaur's club cam down on the mailbox, shattering it. Thorpe took a step back, swaying on her feet drew on her magic. It was a reckless, defiant amount Illsudira could feel from here.

"I can't look!" Frazzlespark said, turning away.

The genesaur reared back, light green nature magic forming in his free hand. Before he could stop her or accelerate the infection, Thorpe cast her final spell. She became the center of a small star of bright arcane light. The shockwave of the explosion rattled the stones in the tower and shook the trees. It knocked the genesaur down, obliterated the Botani and infested who'd come to their master's aid and floored the infested beating on the wards. Where the mage had stood was a small crater and blackened earth. A faint mist of arcane colored dust siwrled in the air as it drifted.

"Did she make it?" Lucithy asked.

"We can only hope so. Go help the portal teams."

She nodded then trotted over to where the surviving mages had clustered together to share their power and stop the world from being invaded again.

Spellsong breathed out then took a seat by the door, and began to help hold up the wards.

The only thing to do now, was wait.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crisis in the Everbloom reaches a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support! I am still in overtime for a bit longer. It's cut into my energy to do anything creative when I get home (and then a few holiday weekends of being social didnt help, lol). This is a little shorter than I wanted for an update but in the interest of putting something up have another chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Jess and Auri for being folks I can bounce ideas off of.  
> Thank you Thesseli, VividVert, Jainafan08, Gasel, Ryuujin, Wings90, 19, Kalla_Moonshado, and Deadly_Nighshae for the comments and encouragement! it means SO much!

They came in the hard way.

Khadgar had been in favor of teleporting in, but Cordana had begun telling him 'no' even before he'd finished speaking. She'd been right too. They didn't know what they were walking into, so they'd needed to find that out first, and fast.

The answer had come but not as swiftly as Khadgar would have liked. The Draenei had never witnessed such a thing and did not know what it was. Finally answers were to be had in the half-remembered tales told to children among the Laughing Skulls.

A battered and scarred orc with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face was brought forward. He'd married out of his clan; somewhat unusual as the Laughing Skulls, even now, kept mostly to themselves.

Like many such cautionary children's tales, there were elements of truth.The infection was why they burned their dead and stayed away from the Everbloom in the first place. Gorgrond was not a place to trifle with and he chuckled darkly at the colossal misfortune. An infestation such as this had not been seen in a very long time, but there were ways to deal with it.

There were war paints that could repel the touch of the spores. Face coverings were also some protection. Sufficiently powerful shamen could blow the deadly spore clouds away, leaving warriors free to engage the Botani in combat. The spores themselves were vulnerable to fire.  If the infection was caught early enough it could be purged with hars potions that might do harm of their own, but with a Genesaur present, the infestation would surely be accelerated.

And, at the end, fire would cleanse the body.

"But," he said with a small shrug, "you know this. Your people asked questions and they were answered."

"I didn't," Khadgar said.

The old Laughing Skull waved a dismissive hand. "Her. In purple." He pointed at Lady Baihu, newly arrived from Azeroth with additional reinforcements. Khadgar waved her over.  She was Spellsong's security point. Only chance had caught her on the Azeroth side of the gateway and a frantic message from her had reached him almost at the same time Spellsong's missive had. She'd returned to Azeroth to place a battalion of Kirin Tor defenders at the termini of both gateways.

"Our people are in place on the Azeroth Terminus and the shields are holding on the Draenor side," she said giving a report rather than greeting. "Do you know more of what happened?" Baihu asked, eyes hard.

"Botani spores," Khadgar said.

"We handled that! We set up wards specifically against the Botani." She rounded on the orc. "We asked the Frostwolves and the Draenei for a full report on the dangers of the area. We put precautions in place in our wards."

"Then our wards failed. Somehow," Khadgar said, putting a hand on Baihu's shoulder and drawing her away from the orc.

"My wards were solid," Baihu insisted, one hand clenched into a fist.

"I believe you. Either the Botani breached them somehow, or they were made to falter," Kahdgar said, dropping his voice so it would not carry further than the two of them. Baihu's eyes widened then narrowed, her lip curling into a sneer. Khadgar gripped her shoulder. "We'll look into it. But first we have to get everyone out of there safely and secure the portals."

Baihu's nostrils flared but she nodded once and relaxed. "What do you need me to do?"

"You were running security. Where do you think we should enter from?" Khadgar asked. Together they made their plan of attack.

* * *

 

With knowledge of what they we facing, hastily created war paints were applied with cackling glee by the adopted Frostwolf. A war band was assembled  from Kirin Tor defenders and Draenor expedition members consisting of both Shadowmoon and Frostfire garrison forces. Khadgar, as the seniormost Kirin Tor representative led the way.

They fought through the Botani forces, the shamen keeping the deadly spores away until they could be burned from the air. With blade and spell they carved their way up to the violet bluff, Cordana's glaive slicing through vine and monster alike while Khadgar alternated shielding spells and arcane firepower with Archmage Zaliya. A paladin and a death knight, both tauren, acted in tandem as plate-covered bulwarks while Teraka and a slender night elf stuck to the shadows, eliminating targets.

As they drew near, infected men and women too far gone to be helped attacked them. Kirin Tor defenders, orc shamen and even a draenei paladin lurched forward with dead eyes. Their screams were maddened, animalistic things which touched Khadgar's soul and brought tears to his eyes as he and Zaliya slew them before they could harm the rescue force.

The mages were people he'd known. Now they were more dead friends.

When they crested the hill they were met with a sickening sight. The bodies of people Khadgar knew were throwing themselves at a shielded building. A substantial crater, a ring of charred bodies and a lingering _feeling_ of power indicated the last stand of a mage. More half-plant monsters and Botani were hammering the shields still in place around the gateways. A _genesaur_ was making repeated strikes against the Eastern Kingdoms terminus. Each blow rang through the aether, setting Khadgar's molars buzzing.

And in the center of what had once been the kitchens area, Archmage Sol held her head in her hands. The advancing party stopped as she slowly looked up at them from between tense fingers, her body shuddering, eyes wide and reddened and wild.

"No... You can't... It's... I can't FIGHT IT!" she screamed, shuddering and twisting.

"Archmage," Khadgar said, taking a step forward and reaching out. Perhaps she was not too far gone.

"Flee! The vines! They control us all!" Sol screamed, unleashing a torrent of arcane energy which Khadgar and Zaliya held back with a shield.

Sol was a full Archmage of the Kirin Tor and thus had substantial power and training. While the power was there in spades, the training was notably absent.

"Is she holding back or are the plants just not good at being mages?" Zaliya asked with a growl as she vaulted over a low wave of fire.

"No idea," Khadgar retorted as he jumped as well and returned fire of his own.

The paladin threw her shield at the archmage with surprising accuracy.  Khadgar though for certain that his friend would be put out of her misery as the heavy metal impacted her skull and bounced off, but Sol's body turned towards the paladin. The back of her head was a mess of vibrant, red, human blood and bits of bone, sickening dark green sap and wriggling vines.

Khadgar winced in pain as he saw that no matter what, Sol was truly lost on the field of battle. The party attacked with all of their considerable skills.

The vines which controlled her powers were not good at it.  Though she was still powerful, their forces were more than enough to bring her down. Sol lay on the ground, the body twitching as the paladin lifted her sword for the final killing blow.

Sol coughed blood and darker things. One eye was gone, replaced with wriggling vines and dark, ichor-like sap. The other focused on Khadgar. Her fingers twitched as she spasmed, dark vines rolling about under her skin like worms looking to break free.

"Burn my body," she said, eyes fixed on Khadgar. "It's the only way to stop them." She shuddered and the eye rolled up in her head as her body bowed and flexed, the vines within beginning to break through her skin.

Khadgar nodded and the sword came down, cleanly parting Sol's head from her body, both spilling writhing vines. Khadgar, Baihu and Zaliya conjured flames and burned the body, not letting up until the screaming vines were silent.

Only then did the party advance on the protected building.

It was better and worse than Khadgar expected. Archmage Spellsong was still alive, her hair plastered to her head with sweat. She was hardly alone in that. The non-mages were gathered out of the way in an anxious cluster behind them, ready to join the reinforcements. But there were so few people left.

Khadgar's fresh reinforcements took out the few botani and taken in the area. The shield around the holdouts fell and multiple mages collapsed. Still more of their fellows were maintaining the shields around the massive portals. Some of the mages free from protecting the building joined them and lightened the load. The medics ran forward to help those who had collapsed as well as anyone hurt. The ambulatory combatants spilled out of the building with axes, swords and totems in hand.

"Illsudira, we came as quickly as we could," Khadgar said. Baihu reached out and caught Spellsong's elbow as she took an unsteady step outside.

"I'm so glad her message got through," Spellsong said, she glanced at the crater and Khadgar noticed, as Baihu did, that the scorched mark was where the mailbox _should_ have been.

"Who was it?" Lady Baihu asked.

"Thorpe," Spellsong said, her voice rough but steady. "She was infected. Went out to mail the messages before she turned. We couldn't open more portals. We-"

"You all did all you could," Khadgar interrupted. "Now we're here to help you take the area back." He lowered his voice. "And find out what happened."

Spellsong's eyes flashed in understanding and anger subdued by weariness and calculating consideration. She nodded once and drew herself up.

"There's a genesaur here. Thorpe walloped him good. I say we finish the job."

Khadgar pulled his emergency flask of Leywater from a belt pouch and handed it over. Spellsong took it with a word of thanks and downed the contents.

They passed out the war paint and fed potions and leywater to the mages maintaining the portal. A security perimeter was set up around the mages maintaining the shield and the injured were sent through to Zangarmarsh where more healers and transport to Frostfire and Shadowmoon awaited.

Khadgar stepped aside and let a reinvigorated Archmage Spellsong take the lead.  She'd been anointed with bold lines of blue warpaint hummed which faintly charged energy. She was flanked by Archmage Zaliya and Lady Baihu with Khadgar, Teraka and Draka falling in behind to form out the rest of their spearhead.

The warband crashed into the Botani attacking the Eastern Kingdom's portal. The Genesaur reared on his hind legs, massive forelimbs like great oaks crashing down. The elemental beast called forth plants to entangle feet and hinder. Their warriors stamped out the growing plants and cut down anything that grew to replace the botani they cut down. The air smelled for blood and chlorophyll and something Khadgar believed he was allergic to.

The warpaints and precautions did their job and no one was taken by the plantlife. A number of the larger taken who had once been massive orcs erupted into screaming flames as Val'ket of the horde set them alight with a blast of flame. On the other side, Zaliya was freezing enemies and Magus Gerti blasted them into small chunks of ice with concussive blasts of arcane energy.

A great hulking brute of a plant-infected orc crashed through the remains of the camp at their back. There was a flash, a pop and suddenly a very confused sheep covered in vines replaced the taken orc. Modera's Apprentice Lucithy smiled in grim satisfaction at the sheep before killing it with a concussive blast of arcane energy. Khadgar nodded in approval and turned to the Genesaur. The shamen and warriors had laid deep cuts into its flanks. Its worshippers were dead or dying and the assault on the portals had stopped.

Khadgar felt the sudden, sharp draw of ambient magic as an Archmage tapped into a leyline, like the sea withdrawing before a tsunami. He had a feeling of dawning surprise and dread even though he knew the source to be one of their own.

Archmages Spellsong, Zaliya and Baihu had formed a working leaving them exposed to the genesaur. Khadgar called to others and Gerti, Lucithy and Val'ket helped him form a protective shield around the three channelling. It wasn't a moment too soon as the massive creature, perhaps sensing the danger, brought a tree-trunk like limb crashing down. Khadgar's teeth rattled in his skull but their shield held.

"Get down!" Spellsong ordered. The warriors on the field flattened themselves as a combined beam of energy flew from her hands. It hit the genesaur's chest as the beast reared back to slam his forehooves on the shield. The beast's cry shook the jungle but Spellsong did not stop. The twisted working of fire, ice and arcane blistered the skin. Then, as the tough hide faltered and broke, the beam began to dissolve the body.

The trio of mages screamed in anger and defiance and Khadgar could feel the energy of the shield lessen as Gerti and Lucithy joined their powers to the working. He looked over at Val'ket who grinned around his tusks and nodded slightly. Khadgar added his weight behind the working as well and could feel the presence of Tarecgosa helping to moderate the flow from the leyline they'd tapped.

The beam burst through the genesaur's back in a burst of arcane sparkles. Spellsong swept the beam down through the body, bisecting it as it fell back. It cut out a quarter of the beast as the corpse twisted on the way down.

The beam of energy faded and the mages withdrew from the working. Spellson'gs hands were reddened and blistered from channelling so much energy. Zaliya was shaking out her fearsome worgen paw-hands and Baihu was flexing hers. All three would need some time with the healers but the monster was dead and the enemy routed.

Spellsong was normally a placid, almost aloof figure. Khadgar was reminded now why Modera respected her as a fellow battle-mage and why she had been given this post. Her blue eyes blazed with energy, her teeth bared at the corpse who had dared to attack her people.

"See to the wards. See to the dead. Burn the bodies," she ordered in a calm voice at odds with the fearsome expression.

* * *

 

Lady Baihu was on a mission.

The camp was being cleared and bodies were being burned. The Azeroth termini had been left closed in case of another attack. That limited the direct reinforcements they could get, but soldiers, healers and support had come from the garrisons and from Azeroth in waves as portals were opened and people shuttled around.

Baihu was examining the magical network of the wards. They were ragged, having been ripped down. She and her small team had erected small sentry points around their perimeter. They'd queried the locals about the dangers and had set their defenses accordingly.

No warning had gone up when the wards had gone down. Spellsong and the others had been taken completely by surprise. Baihu gritted her teeth and prowled through the low brush. Behind her were two Kirin Tor defenders. Nearby was a Dranei rangari and an orc shaman from the Frostwolves was prowling around close by.

As if summoned by her through the white, ghostly wolf stepped from the underbrush. The wolf's body shimmered then became the orc shaman who'd accompanied them. She was young by orc standards and hadn't quite shed the gangly look of youth.

"I have found something," she said, nodding with her head over her shoulder.

Baihu grimaced but nodded and gestured for her to lead on. The orc shifted once more into her wolf form and slipped between the trees, slow enough for the others to keep pace.

She led them to a tree near to the warded perimeter. The wolf went to the side of the tree, sniffed it, sneezed then back up and became an orc again.

Baihu looked closer and her eyes widened as she saw what the young shaman had found. It looked like a seed pod but it had split open. It was adhered to the tree with a blob of something hard and sap-like and a very primitive rope.

Looking around Baihu turned her attention to the ward pillar she could now barely see through the trees and underbrush. The pillar did not look damaged, but the magic around it was weak. Elsewhere the Botani had physically ripped apart the war structures, toppelling them and shredding the network. They  had been shoved outwards. Baihu had thought perhaps the taken had done so once they had control on this side... but perhaps.

She probed the area and found an anomaly, her blood running cold. The ward pillar looked intact, but the magic around it was incorrect - very subtly incorrect.

"Return to camp. Find Khadgar and bring him back. Be quiet about it, please," she asked.

The shaman nodded, shifted again and was gone in a heartbeat.

"We keep this quiet for now," she ordered the two defenders, getting curt nods in return. They took up guard positions as Baihu examined the scene more closely.

Khadgar joined her a few moments later. "What did you find?"

Baihu stuck her hand through what should have been a solid shield wall. The magic of the ward swirled around her hand but there was no discharge of energy and no warning sounds chimed. "There is a pod nearby. It could have been there the spores came from."

"Can you tell who did this?" Khadgar asked.

"I haven't tried to find out yet. But it looks like you were right. Someone opened the door," Baihu said grimly. "Who would do that?"

Khadgar shook his head. "It was a feeling... We lost Defender Ameera. There have been some rumbling in Dalaran since we took down Garrosh."

"His army remains," Baihu snapped back, the low volume doing nothing to stop the intensity of her words.

"I know. See what you can find. I will tell Illsudira."

"I should. It is my responsibility."

"Neither of you could have predicted harm from within. You put these wards up. See if you can find out who made a hole in them. Was it the Botani or..." he trailed off.

Baihu glanced at the warding pillar. She took a step in closer. "Khadgar, it had to have been someone who knows how we set up wards. The Botani couldn't have done this." She looked at the other defenders and then towards the center of camp and back again. "I'll look closer. See if I can't find out who."

Khadgar nodded. "After I speak with Illsudira I'll be making a report back home." He and Baihu shared a small grimace.

"Our scouts have bought back valuable information about the Iron Horde. Will we pull out?"

Khadgar shrugged. "I think this is still a valuable staging point. We've been here for more than a month. Your defenses held until they were... tampered with. Our inner defenses held. But I do now know what the others will think."

Baihu gripped his arm and held his eyes. "The deaths here must mean something. Illsudira will agree. Modera will understand."

Khadgar's expression hardened and he nodded slightly. He had his own war dead. Most of the council did. But Lady Baihu Westerly, Archmage of the Kirin Tor, did not know how Grand Magus Jaina Proudmoore would feel given all that had transpired - and _that_ was the real question.

"You would stay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Tell Illsudira I will be in to make a further report when we're done here."

Khadgar withdrew and Baihu turned her attention to the ward. She didn't know why someone would create such a hole in their defenses, but she was damn well going to find out who it had been.

* * *

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many repercussions of the incident at the Violet Bluff on Draenor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jess, Wolfandwild and Rhadgar for the encouragement on this one.  
> I have an end date for the extra work I've been doing! But its not for awhile yet, lol. So still gonna be slow.  
> Thank you to Jainafan08, Kalla_Moonshado, Tanadin and Ari12 for the comments on chapter 37!! you absolutely made my day with each one!  
> We're coming in to the final few chapters on this work! I have more planned so I hope people stick around :)

* * *

 

Word of the incident spread across both Azeroth and Draenor.

In the bowels of Dalaran, Vereesa Windrunner sat with a crowd who met the news with jeering laughs. In their opinion not enough Horde casualties had been incurred. The Alliance ones were regrettable - but what did one expect in that company? It was proposed that perhaps one of the Horde had caused the breach in the wards around the Violet Bluff, but nothing had been conclusive according to the rumors. Vereesa drank her wine and thought about what this might to do Jaina's attitudes - should the Horde be responsible, what would her reaction be?

In the meantime the list of names of those who'd been involved had grown but Vereesa still wasn't trusted as others were. She supposed it was because of her visibility and her rank prior to being dismissed by Jaina. It was annoying - Vereesa wasn't certain what else she could do to prove herself that wouldn't involve direct violence. Having seen so much, she did not wish to see more of her people hurt and while there were certainly others in the movement who felt the same way, they too were not as... utilized as the more radical elements.

She had seen hints of wealthy backing from all corners of the Eastern Kingdoms. Vereesa knew the local leader of the dissenters had left for a meeting around Winter Veil. When she'd returned, there had been a lot more funding. The die-hards from the start of the movement spoke about it smugly, but they didn't know the names of their benefactors. Rumors named Genn Greymane himself as one such patron and Vereesa wasn't certain how much truth was in the statement or not. Others spoke of Gilnean nobles in exile or nobles from Stormwind.

There were eyes on Dalaran... and on the Violet Bluff. As Vereesa slipped into the night to play lookout for another team, she wondered again how Jaina and the council would react.

* * *

 

Varian Wrynn watched the camp from the back of his warcharger. The faintly glowing portal to the alternate Draenor was heavily shielded; a trio of mages were watching it closely with a full detachment of Kirin Tor defenders waiting to bring their considerable power against anything that might come through. Behind _them_ were Varian's forces. His soldiers continued to set up camp, but even as they did as they'd been instructed, they cast wary glances at the portal. Many of these men and women were younger and had seen less combat; most of the people in his garrisons on Draenor were veterans.

Anduin was silent as he sat astride his own horse. The boy's presence had done much to ease the anxiety some of the greener troops had felt; surely the king would not put the prince in harm's way! And Varian never would - but Anduin had seen more combat than some of the more antsy soldiers here.

The situation on the other side had been contained. While there had been casualties, the security measures on the gateways had worked. Some of the nobles had complained, but they would have done that anyway - they always did. The proximity of the portal to Westfall had caused some additional grumbling he wasn't pleased to have to deal with, but he was satisfied that the precautions they'd had in place were sufficient. The Kirin Tor had their mages in place and his soldiers would have brought down the beast he'd been warned about, the genesaur.

As Varian watched the mages rotated in a fresh person and the mage going off duty trotted over to grab a flask of water from a fellow, seemingly no worse for the wear. Turning his horse, he began to lead the way back to Stormwind. It might be some time until the portal was opened once more but he and his son had put in an appearance, and the situation was a settled as it was going to be. He'd had the terse report from the Kirin Tor in Dalaran but he'd heard nothing else since.

"Copper for your thoughts, Father," Anduin asked.

Varian fought a grimace. "Honestly I am wondering what the Council's reaction to this will be,"

"The Council?" Anduin questioned, giving his father a flat look.

"You know who I mean," Varian said.

Anduin sighed, startling Varian with how very mature and weary the sound was. "I hope this won't... alter the current course of events," Anduin said, clearly unwilling to speculate openly about how Jaina might react.

Varian nodded. "We shall see."

* * *

 

Jaina gripped the edge of the table. Around her, the council discussed what they should do next. The Bluff was damaged not ruined and their most important security measures had held, but there were deaths. No one was supposed to die in an attack there.

"We should pull out at once," Karlain said.

"I believe our security was sufficient before, save for the unexpected-" Khadgar began.

"People have died!" Karlain interrupted.

"They were in a war zone," Modera said, the steel in her voice cutting through the conversation and making Jaina look up. "All of Draenor is a war zone. We knew this going in. Everyone there knew that there were risks," Modera said.

"Do we know more of what happened?"Jaina asked, slightly changing the topic.

"Nothing concrete yet," Khadgar said, "but Lady Baihu is still investigating. She has already expressed her desire to stay. As did Illsudira."

They wanted to stay? Jaina wondered at that for a moment as she looked around the table. Karlain looked troubled. Of the council he had faced the least amount of war. Ansirem's brows were drawn together but she wasn't sure of his feelings. He had been mostly silent. Modera's expression was firm but there were thunderheads in her grey eyes. Illsudira wanted to stay. So did Baihu. Had they been here, Jaina was certain their expressions would have been a matched set. Khadgar... was angry. The same fury Modera felt, he seemed to feel as well.

And why shouldn't they be angry? It was war and their people had been attacked. The people they had taken responsibility for. Illsudira's passion had been inscribed onto the pages of the report Khadgar had brought with him. Jaina bowed her head and closed her eyes, feeling sick that more people under her care had been killed... but they had been more directly under Illsudira and Jaina understood her desire to stay in defiance.

Someone had struck at them. But their defenses had held. They had come together and slain the intruders. But how had those intruders gotten inside in the first place? None of the answers they had were good.

The only saving grace was that it appeared to be either an external Botani operative or someone within the Kirin Tor, and not the Horde. Neither Varian nor Vol'jin had indicated a desire to pull out of the Violet Bluff encampment. Varian had offered support. Vol'jin... had been silent so far. But her message had been received by the Warchief and his people still assembled a warcamp by their portal. She itched, feeling the metaphorical eyes of the Kirin Tor, Horde and Alliance on her back, waiting to see what she did, how she reacted. Everyone was already walking on eggshells around her.

"Modera." Conversation stopped as Jaina spoke up. She looked over at Modera holding the older mage's gaze steadily. "We will not withdraw from the bluff. Security will be increased. But most of all, we need to eliminate the threat from within if that is what happened."

Modera nodded once. "I will handle it."

The meeting broke up and Jaina went home to Kalec. Not feeling hungry she went to bed early. Kalec joined her as a silent, comforting presence beside her, reading by a low light.

It was a long time before she found sleep.

* * *

 

"No."

" _Father_."

The word was said with steel, surprising Varian and causing him to look up. Anduin held his gaze steadily from his seat across the desk. Usually Varian could only see Tiffin in their son, but in this moment it was much more like looking in a mirror. Perhaps it was the shared jawline Anduin was growing into - or the shared stubbornness. Though, to be fair, he'd come by that trait from both sides.

"Allowing you to see the portal terminus here is one thing, but going across to Draenor is another," Varian explained. _Again_.

"Exactly," Anduin countered. "It is a very strong statement to not only the Alliance but to the Kirin Tor that we support the ongoing operations in Draenor."

Varian scowled, because that was not what he'd meant and they both knew it.

"And," Anduin continued on, "it says a great deal about our commitment to organizations outside of the Kirin Tor. And to the Warchief."

"You are-"

"Your son and heir, yes, and while you don't mind riding into battle where it's needed you'd rather not send me. So sending me states not only your confidence in Aunt Jaina, but your confidence in the security of the Bluff and ongoing activities there."

Varian set his jaw. "It is an unnecessary risk."

"So you lack faith in Aunt Jaina?"

"That isn't what I said."

Anduin tilted his ever so slightly. "But is that how it will be seen?"

"I doubt the Horde are going to be looking so closely."

"I wasn't talking about the Horde."

Varian flexed his hands on the desk and let out a long breath. "Jaina knows I support her." He narrowed his eyes at Anduin. "And you are so certain that _she_ would agree to you going over there?"

Anduin's calm look faltered slightly as the young man considered that. Varian held up a hand. "How about we ask her and if she thinks it is safe for you to go, we both will. We can make a tour of it and we can visit Lunarfall Garrison as well."

Varian didn't especially like the idea of Anduin going anywhere _near_ Draenor, but Varian did want to make a supportive showing for the Alliance activities there, and especially those with the Kirin Tor. It wasn't only for Jaina's sake, though that was a part of it.

"I can accept that," Anduin said with the same firm resolution he'd had before.

Varian nodded, they shook hands on the deal then Anduin excused himself to bed. Varian stopped him before he left, giving him a quick hug then sent him off. When the door was closed, Varian left too, heading for the apartments' great room. He poured himself a night cap and stood by the window. The lights of the city glowed outside. A fresh layer of snow had fallen while he and Anduin were out observing the preparations at the portal terminus.

Despite what his son might have thought, Varian was not blind to Anduin's desire for more formal armistice talks. Nor was he ignorant of Anduin's attempts at political maneuvering. It had been a shock at first, and his knee-jerk reaction had been to shut it down... But Anduin was his heir and it wasn't necessarily bad for him to begin learning this part of his duties. And, after some careful thought, Varian decided it was also an opportunity for the kingdom.

Varian had come to think of Anduin's voice as that of the next generation, despite what Genn thought. But policy and politics had momentum. Anduin was throwing his weight, trying to change the course of things as best he could, but there was real opposition to peace. A lot of blood and bad feelings didn't even begin to cover the almost traditional enmity that existed between the Horde and Alliance. But the state of war wasn't sustainable.

Varian had taken a hard, long look at the state of his kingdom after Jaina had spoken with him about the state of hers. They weren't on a road to extinction as Jaina had implied Dalaran might be, but there were troubles at home that were not being addressed and that shamed Varian. Killing Arthas and Deathwing had been vital to the survival of not only his Kingdom but the world, but the conflict in Pandara had been a drain of time and attention. Good had come from it in the form of a change of leadership in the Horde, but he'd not handled things as close to home as he should have. It was a bitter pill to swallow and he could justify all he liked, but it was also a true statement things had slipped through the cracks. Things which could fester and blow up. Things which might grow into problems Anduin would be left to deal with when he wore the crown - if Varian did nothing.

Which Varian had no intention of doing. But changing the course of political opinion was not the task of a single day. There were allies who'd question and use an abrupt flip to undermine his new position if they didn't agree. Some of the Nobles wouldn't agree just to be contrary and erode the crown's power rather than out of any sense of national pride and hatred of the Horde. Varian knew Jaina suffered some of those feelings due to her recent shifts in policy. He had endured more than a few barbed words for even shifting as little as he'd done. Unlike Jaina, however, Varian had a political lever she did not.

It did not sit well for Varian to use his son as a political tool. He hated the thought of it and hated he _could_ even consider Anduin as such, but it helped that Anduin was running headlong into the role of fulcrum on his own without prompting from Varian. And even if Varian disliked the thought of it, it didn't change that between the two of them, they could shift the entrenched political calculus and trajectory of their people. Anduin was the bright pivot on which the kingdom could turn and Varian only needed to apply careful pressure and actions in the right places. Just enough to move, but not enough to break. It was in some ways a cold and ruthless assessment, but it did not make it any less true.

Varian could utterly stop any progress from happening in his lifetime if he so chose. But evidence was piling up that suggested things did need to change in Stormwind and abroad. Stopping Anduin would not be the rational action of a responsable King. And so, as much as it still turned his stomach, as much as the ghosts of the past howled behind him baying for blood, Varian had to turn to a new policy.

But carefully.

Sending Anduin to Draenor was a very visible support. Anduin was correct about his assessment in how it would look to their people as well as those of the Alliance and probably even correct about how it would look to Vol'jin. King Varian Wrynn was quite pleased with how his heir was shaping up to be astute at judging a political situation.

But damn if Varian Wrynn the father hated the very thought of sending his son into a war zone.

* * *

 

Jaina could hear waves on the shore. For a moment she was disoriented, thinking she was in her bedroom in Boralus, then her tower in Theramore. But no, she was in the cabin Kalec had constructed for her - for them... sometime. He'd done that, hadn't he? It didn't matter.

The cold light of a winter's full moon shone on the snow through the windows. Outside was still and silent save for the crashing waves. Inside, a fire crackled and popped in the bedroom hearth. Kalec was humming nearby. The bed was warm and cozy and Jaina's body felt heavy and sluggish. She studied the wood beams overhead and smiled. So much better than gold and stucco. The room smelled of burning wood and salt-water and fresh pine and winter snow and something she could not quite define but smelled wonderful. Jaina was alone in bed, but she was cocooned in a nest of pillows and heavy blankets. Slowly, because everything felt weighed down and hard to move, she turned her head to the side.

Kalec sat in a low rocking chair by the fire wrapped in blankets as well. The warm light made his hair shimmer. He was humming, eyes focused on the blankets held in his arms. His eyes met hers, the luminous irises thin in the low light of the room. He smiled - grinned really, the excited, youthful, infectious smile that sent her heart into little soaring loops. Jaina felt a rush of emotion, invisible forces gripping her chest as too many feelings hit her at once. She wished to cry, though she knew not what prompted the feeling.

"Did I wake you?" Kalec asked.

"No," Jaina said, the word more exhaled than spoken. Speaking was difficult.

She wanted to reach out to him, to touch his face, to join in the cuddling by the fire but her body would not obey. She could not move. Breathing was harder as she struggled. She had been happy only moments ago but now she was gripped by fathomless fear. She could not even speak.

Kalec crooned and rose from the chair, holding something small and bundled, apparently oblivious to her struggle. Jaina wanted to scream but she could not breathe. What- no- Who did he hold? A child? A whelp? Whose? Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she breathe?

The room grew impossibly dark and she was sinking beneath the waves, the water cold and black. Kalec fell out of sight as the sea closed over her head. The shattered and broken hulks of long-drowned ships rose around her like the ribs of long-dead beasts. Light was fading, save she could see the faces of the dead around her, luminous.

Her father. Her brother. Arthas. The citizens of Stratholme. The people of Theramore. The mages of the Violet Bluff. Dead.  All dead. Their ghostly wails lost to the rush of the currents as she was pulled down.

Jaina dragged in a breath.

And woke screaming.

"Jaina!"

Thrashing, she gasped, finally able to breathe. A hand caught hers and she yanked it away, disoriented, the dream fraying and fading.

"Jaina, you're okay," Kalec soothed as he intercepted a startled fist. "You're okay. You had a bad dream."

Still taking great heaving breaths, Jaina looked around. Their room in Dalaran. The clock said it was perhaps an hour or two before dawn. Kalec released her hand and ran it over her back. He conjured a glass of water for her and offered it. She drank it down while still panting.

She couldn't remember the dream - only the sensation of being unable to breathe. She did remember the report from the Violet Bluff. The casualties.  

"I couldn't breathe," she said. Her heart raced in her chest and she rubbed at her face.

Kalec winced. "That might have been me."

"What?" She looked up at him.

He looked sheepishly apologetic. "Not intentionally. When you woke me up I was kinda... half on top of you. I'm sorry."

Jaina laughed, a little bit of lightness intruding on the grey of her reality and the last remnants of the nightmare. She let out a little whine and fell against his chest, forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, fully collapsing against him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she sighed. "And yes." He rubbed her back and waited for her to speak or not as she chose. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "People have died. I feel responsible. They were in a war zone and accepted the risks but I still feel it." She sighed. "Varian wants to know how to help. I was so afraid he'd back out after what happened but he was talking about what he could to to reinforce the area. We haven't heard from Vol'jin yet and that worried me."

"You think he might back out?"

She nodded. "Varian spoke up quickly though." She smiled into his chest. "Anduin might have pushed but Varian doesn't back down from a good fight if he doesn't have to."

"Varian staying might convince Vol'jin into staying as well," Kalec mused.

"It might. The not knowing is concerning. People dying is concerning. That it might be someone within the city is very concerning. We had some information. I've asked Modera to act on it, finally. But I think I may always worry that staying my hand led to the disaster at the Everbloom site."

Kalec rumbled thoughtfully. "You and the others made the best call you could. Isn't that what you've told me about when you removed the Horde from Dalaran and when you let them back? or when I've wondered if I should have disbanded my flight's formal functions? You made the best decision you could at the time." He kissed her forehead. "This is new information so you've told Modera to act on what you know about the discordant elements in the city."

She nodded. "There's just be so much going on. I'd just like a little peace."

"It's... Love, please don't take what I am about to say the wrong way."

She looked up at him, waiting to hear.

"Maybe some good can come from this and the lives lost can mean something." He rubbed her shoulders and looked very guilty. Jaina sighed and reached up to caress his cheek.

"Maybe Varian and Vol'jin will be moved to cooperate out of pity for the Kirin Tor? Or because they don't want to see me get angry?" she suggested, seeing his train of thought. It was a point of discussion that had been brought up in the council meeting. She was surprised at herself for the lack of bitter feelings over action being taken to forestall her wrath.

He shrugged, appearing relieved she wasn't offended "Yes."

"We did discuss it. I think maybe it might be a motivating factor in Varian's actions. We'll just have to see how it plays out on the Horde." She let her head fall back against his chest again. "I hate the waiting. The not knowing. Part of me wants to strike out, but I don't have a target." Mostly, she felt tired, the fires of her rage banked.

He crooned soothingly and pulled her down into the nest of blankets with him. He groomed her hair and traced gentle fingers over her back and shoulders and face. "You'll get through it."

She nodded and curled into the soft, warmth of their bed.

* * *

 

The rising sun met with a cloudless winter sky over Orgrimmar. The desert night had left just the lightest touch of frost in some of the most shadowed places in the city, but it burned off with the first hints of morning.

Vol'jin considered what to do about Draenor over his breakfast. Setting aside the plate of eggs and thick slices of ham (a human dish made orcish by the spices used), he picked up his mug of coffee. The Kirin Tor base on the alternate Draenor had been attacked. The report of the security shields on the portals flashing into existence and then shortly thereafter the uneasy presence of Kirin Tor defenders watching the gate had drawn the tension around the portal taught as a bowstring.

He'd gone down with Saurfang to examine the situation as much as to prevent potential... misunderstandings.The Kirin Tor had assigned mostly draenei and gnomes to the team of defenders. The gnomes cheerfully ignored the glares from the Horde warriors in the area - though Vol'jin noticed that none of them were especially relaxed. The draenei were a good choice as their people had the least amount of spilled blood with the Horde. The commander was a steel-eyed human who nevertheless offered Vol'jin a respectful salute and a quick report. Vol'jin still wasn't especially fond of humans, but he did appreciate the efficiency and professionalism of this one. Tensions had dropped after he'd put in his visit and then all that was left was for everyone to have patience. The situation would resolve itself on Draenor - or it wouldn't and then they'd have the opportunity to kill what was by all accounts a worthy foe.

Saurfang had started to rotate squads in and out to drill as ongoing tension release among their waiting warriors. After a few hours, Vol'jin decided things were well in hand and went back to the city proper.

Some time later he got word that the all clear had gone out among the mages and while the portal's shielding was still in place as a precaution until they could re-establish their security, the base had been retaken from the Botani and the Genesaur slain.

Archmage Proudmoore had sent her letter detailing the known casualties and informing him of what she knew thus far. Vol'jin didn't trust the letter. He had no reason to think Jaina was lying, despite what Sunreaver muttered about darkly when he'd heard what happened.  No, Vol'jin didn't trust what only one source had to say. Which lead him to his first morning meeting, which would happen as soon as that second source arrived. There were many opinions already, but it would be on Vol'jin to decide what to do next.

Sylvanas didn't want any of her people enslaved by the Botani and Vol'jin could respect that. None of her mages had been present at the time fortunately, but she wasn't going to be sending any unless Vol'jin pressed the issue. It might be a fight. If Sylvanas cared for anything in whatever she had that passed for a heart, it was for the Forsaken, but she wouldn't be above trying to get concessions from him.

Baine already had a double handful of shamen and druids backed by hardy Mulgore warriors ready to cross over. The Bluff and the Kirin Tor were not only strategic resources, in his eyes helping was the honorable thing to do.

Gallywix, unexpectedly, had made the Warchief aware of the reasonably priced construction supplies he just happened to have on hand - if the Warchief was looking to build up on trust with Proudmoore's mages that is. Dalaran as a crossroads had led to good business and the Goblin's greedy gaze had already turned towards the new markets and resources of a whole new planet. Vol'jin had honestly expected him to be less proactive, but he could understand the motivations.

Saurfang's response was about what Vol'jin had expected. He was taking the wait and see approach, pending the incoming eyewitness reports. It was a warzone and people died, but his parting words had been speculation of how Proudmoore might react to this latest crisis. Saurfang had wanted to see Garrosh dead and that had already happened. The rest of the Iron Horde remained and Saurfang approached that with a grim, workmanlike determination.

Lor'themar wished to pull out entirely and focus all resources and effort on the island of Ashran. Vol'jin was not surprised by this in the least. Grand Magister Rommath had made his objection clear from the start and this was all the excuse he needed to push Lor'themar. Vol'jin suspected Lor'themar was personally sitting in the same position as Saurfang, but had to deal with his own political balancing act.

Vol'jin snorted and set his coffee down. He didn't like this job but he was the one stuck with it. Maybe he'd been put in his position for a reason. Maybe he just had bad luck. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply then exhaled, _Listening_. No answers from the Loa were forthcoming, but that didn't meant they wouldn't.                       

* * *

 

The two mages from the Horde were an interesting pair, Draka thought. The lanky troll and the diminutive goblin were strange, alien beings if friendly. And now she would be venturing to their equally alien world. Well, alien to her.

Orcs from Draenor had invaded Azeroth in a reality different from her own. In a world where the Iron Horde had not risen to power, she and Durotan had gone through with their planned first child, had lived through the shattering of Draenor by armies of demons and had lived to participate in the invasion here - but only just. They were dead in this reality and their son a warrior-shaman of some renown. It was... strange. But then nothing in the past few years had been anything like she'd expected them to be.

"Ready?" The goblin mage, Gerti, asked, drawing Draka from her thoughts.

All around them the Violet Bluff was recovering from the attack. Reinforcements had arrived and order was being restored. The wounded had been evacuated and the dead burned. The mages were furious and determined to carve out a place in this jungle. Draka could appreciate that.

The Warchief of the Azeroth Horde wanted a report in person from his people and she had been invited to Orgrimmar as well. So she would go as both eyewitness and to represent the Frostwolves... And to see the world of Azeroth for herself.

"I am ready," Draka told her. The mages opened a portal and she stepped from the balmy jungle into the arid land named after her mate.

The tall, red-orange cliffs around her gave way to a plain studded with cacti and smaller rock formations. Beyond those was a grand gateway built into the cliffs and enclosing what looked like it might have been a valley.

"Whew," Gerti exhaled shaking out her robes. "Don't really like the color scheme but Orgrimmar's nice in the winter."

"Beats plants tryin' t'eat us," Val'ket, the troll said.

"He says, carrying an alien death-plant," Gerti retorted dryly as she marched towards the gates. "I can't believe you went back and got that thing."

"De glass was still intact," the troll shrugged. "Why not?"

Gerti made an exasperated sound as they approached the gates of Orgrimmar, Draka smiling faintly at their antics and clear friendship as she trailed behind. Two heavily armed warriors in plate were fighting in front. Neither of her guides paid any attention to the brawl and judging by the people lounging around nearby this was a common occurrence. They walked a sensibly protective dogleg through the gates and then were admitted into the valley those gates protected.

Here it was far more like home. While there was industrialization present, the construction of the buildings were more traditionally orcish, if writ far larger than anything she'd seen erected prior to the Iron Horde. The red tiles shimmered in the sun and the heavy wood beams were far more pleasing to the eye than blackrock-forged steel. There was all manner of traffic in the bustling city as merchants hawked their wares from carts, bands of warriors swept by on strange looking beasts. Guards watched but they were casually at their posts, not actively enforcing order. There were even a few children being herded by sharp-eyed minders.

Orgrimmar was at its heart an orcish city but the population was very integrated with the other member races who'd been adopted into the Azeroth Horde. It had the bustle of a rare multi-clan gathering but it was clear this location was well established and permanent. She watched as one of the massive tauren rode by on a large beast that matched the brave for size, the footsteps of the creature making the immediate area shake.

A shadow passed overhead and she looked up to see a neat rank of mounted aerial riders on patrol. They were not the only ones in the sky and a steady stream of air traffic flew in and out of the city on individual mounts. As she watched a massive ship in the sky crested over one of the tall sides of the valley. The ship was held aloft by something which looked like a hide balloon. How they'd managed to keep such a thing aloft was magic she was not familiar with, but the citizens of Orgrimmar paid it no mind.

All around her she could see the industrialization of the Iron Horde, but it was... Home. Tempered somehow. It made the space between her shoulder blades itch. She could very easily find this home, but it also felt so much like the work of the Iron Horde that had swept across her lands. She could _see_ the origin of the Iron Horde here. She could also see the differences, certainly. Yet unlike anything in world she'd grown up in, this was a city built to facilitate running a vast empire. Like the face of the orc called Go'el, everything was uncomfortably familiar.

She followed the two mages into the massive hall in the center of the valley. They were directed through twisting passages into an inner meeting room. A massive tauren, his head draped with an impressive feathered headdress held up the hide flap for them as they passed, offering her a polite node before he left. A slender one-eyed being with long ears, an elf, eyed them all and gave the barest nod before he followed the tauren out. There were additional exits but these were shut by doors currently. Seating around the perimeter denoted where the member races would sit in what was clearly council room, another odd echo of her home and traditions. The floor was covered with hides in various colors and origins and markings- it was a map!

Returning her attention to the remaining people in the room, Draka saw and orc she was unfamiliar with, his long hair white and his face battle-scarred, his skin green. She bared her teeth at him and he responded in kind, deep lines in his eyes crinkling in approval.

The Warchief of the Horde on Azeroth was a troll. She'd wondered at that when she'd first heard of it, but didn't know the details. He was blue, lanky limbs coiled as he sat on the throne at the back center of the room. His wild mane of hair and beard were a vibrant red and his face had been painted like a grinning skull. Massive tusks jutted out from his face. He watched her asses the room and the people.

"Tell me, 'bout what happened," he said, his voice was roughened oddly and the words quiet but there was no mistaking the order.

The two mages looked at one another, the troll shrugged and then the goblin spoke.

"So there are these plant people, right? The Botani. Near as we can tell, they got a bunch of these spore things in behind the wards. Blew all their pods or whatever all at once. If you got hit then these plants sort of... grew into you." She shuddered.

"Once de vines got you, den you were gone," the troll took up the story. "De perimeter wards got knocked down and de Botani and de Genesaur came in. De big shields went up on de portals and we fell back to de central buildin' de Kirin Tor be usin'. Took turns holding de shields till Khadgar and de rest arrived."

The warchief nodded. "How'd dey get in?"

The two mages shared a look then shrugged. "That's not real clear," Gerti said. "I checked those wards myself. They were good, solid work. Had a great alarm and everything. Nothing."

"Who do you tink is responsible?" Vol'jin asked.

Gerti and Val'ket shrugged once more, neither looking very happy. "Wasn't anyone from the Horde mages. The Kirin Tor are ripping the place apart trying to figure out what went wrong, but they're not blaming us," Gerti said.

"You sound surprised," the orc mused.

"Heh. Guess I am a little bit I mean it's not like they've been betrayed by Blood Elf mages a whole bunch of times or anything," she said, dryly. The orc smirked but went silent again.

Vol'jin snorted and fixed his gaze on Draka. "And what do de Frostwolves make of dis?"

"We were surprised as well. My understanding is the mages responsible for security did a very thorough job and even knew about this danger. One of my shamen found the spore pods near the outer perimeter and reported it to their security person. The mage found something in the wards she didn't like."

Vol'jin's eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded. "So dis be some form of sabotage."

"That's what it looks like," Gerti said, though she didn't sound entirely sure. Val'ket shrugged.

"Dat matches what de Kirin Tor said. What do you tink? Would dis happen again?"

"This same thing? Not a chance," Gerti said, shaking her head. "I dunno how the Iron Horde got in. Or maybe it was the Botani? But whoever it was, they won't be able to do it again."

"You tink?"

"Everyone there is _pissed_ ," the goblin said. "They're not running. They want blood. And I am damn glad it doesn't seem to be anyone from our side. D'you know how much business we get through Dalaran?"

"So de trade prince has informed me," Vo'jin said dryly.

"De Kirin Tor mages be treatin' us well enough. Dey lost more people den we did. When dey find out what happened, dey gonna fall down like a storm," Val'ket said. "De be lookin at de Iron Horde with deadly eyes, Warchief. I be glad their gaze ain't pointed at me!"

Vol'jin grunted. "Dats all de questions I have for you right now, but I might have somethin' in the morning. Stay here on Azeroth and let de guards know where you gon' be generally. Come back tomorrow morning." He waved a dismissive hand. "I got nothin else for ya now."

"I got time to check in wit' me bruddah be de new tree, mon?" Val'ket asked, hefting the angry plant held under one arm.

"Yah, mon," Vol'jin said waving him off.

The two turned to go and Draka turned to go with him when the warchief called her to stay. The orc had a quietly rumbled word for Vol'jin then he took his leave, pushing past the mages. She waited until the others left, the goblin with a backwards glance and shrug then returned her attention to the warchief. He rose, stretched to his full impressive height and then took motioned for her to follow. They left through one of the other exits and climbed a set of stairs upwards in the hold. Eventually they were on an upper floor where an open window showed a view of the city below. He took a seat, indicated she should sit and she did.

"Some of my people tink De Horde should leave. Let de Kirin Tor handle dere own mess, mage business not bein' our concern. Some tink we need to stay and fight."

Draka shrugged. "With respect Warchief, your fights and history with the Kirin Tor, even with the Alliance, is not part of _our_ history. _We_ are not part of _your_ Horde."

The troll arched a brow and smirked. "Aye, dat be true. We respect de Frostwolves. You been great help. My commandah speaks highly of you and Durotan. An' you may not be Horde but we be allies against de Iron Horde."

"True," Draka allowed, "But the _Iron Horde_ is the matter of concern for us. And in this, the Kirin Tor has only been an asset and aid. Khadgar has been as instrumental to our success as has the Shadowmoon garrison commander, who is also Kirin Tor as I understand it. Your Commander is quite talented but she does not carry the same weight of dual allegiance."

Vol'jin scratched his beard. "Dat be true. So de Frostwolves are gon' be staying in de Bluff?"

"Durotan has already sent relief supplies and warriors. Our shamen are harnessing the spirits to help prevent future incursions and we are supplying their craftsmen with raw materials to create deterrents."

"Dat so?"

"Yes. As I said, our primary concern is the Iron Horde. The Blackrock Foundry is a short distance away and we will need to take that down if we want to break the back of their war machine." She considered him. "Will you stop us? I know the mages have been enemies of yours in the recent past."

Vol'jin shook his head. "No. Some survivors of your clan might be in de Horde but _you_ are not _dem_."

Draka nodded and looked out onto the land named for her mate by a son she'd never born. "Some of them look at us like ghosts. Or revered ancestors. It is... annoying," she said. There was something about this Warchief that invited blunt commentary. He seemed a practical sort.

Vol'jin chuckled. "Aye. And to some dat is exactly what you be. Livin' ghosts."

She grimaced and turned from the window. "Will you leave the bluff, Warchief?" Draka asked, wishing to conclude the more important political topics.

The troll considered her for a long while then shook his head, soberly. "No. Many reasons. I got dead I gotta answer for, but so do dey. Most of my advisors wan' to stay anyway."

"If your mind is decided what did you need us for?"

"To see dat de Council is bein' truthful wit' me. And t'see if my people felt they made a mistake that cudda been avoided." He jerked his chin at her. "And to see which way de Frostwolves would go."

"We are looking to continue working together. My people have endured the Iron Horde as well as we could, but for my people to grow and thrive, the Iron Horde must die."

"Aye," Vol'jin nodded agreement as he sat in a pensive silence. He looked very slightly to the side, eyes unfocused as if hearing something.

Draka waited patiently. The Warchief was a spiritual leader of some sort, a Shadowhunter. It had been explained to her they "walked the knife's edge between dark and light". She was uncertain what that meant for him, but she surmised it was a position that invited pragmatism and control - enviable traits in a good leader. They also, she had been told, spoke with great spirits not entirely unlike their shaman.

"What do they tell you?" she asked.

Vol'jin's focus snapped back to her and while he remained silent, he stilled, like one of the dangerous Saberon that stalked the jungles. Draka smiled, bearing her teeth. "They say you speak to great spirits. You hear them."

"De Loa," Vol'jin said with affection and exasperation in equal measure as he relaxed. "Dey say many tings they tink I should hear, but dey offer no explanation."

"Of course. How else would you learn?" Draka replied dryly. She was no Shaman but she was also no stranger to inscrutable teachers.

Vol'jin studied her for a long moment then snorted. "Aye." He shook his head then looked up at her. "So. What would de Frostwolves say to me den?"

Draka thought about her answer for a moment. Perhaps it would be unwise to be so blunt, but she suspected the Warchief would appreciate her candor and position. He had many factions to please and seemed to understand that her people were not the same as the orcs here. It was... refreshing. And something she wished to encourage - her people had suffered enough subjugation. Seeing her clan as separate from their Horde would only help the Frostwolves maintain their own power and influence. Whatever the future held, that was as paramount desire.

"Your Horde is not my clan, Warchief. Selfishly I hope you continue to support the ongoing war in my homeland. The humans do not like us, but we have no trouble with them. As long as we can kill the Iron Horde, I can work with that."

Vol'jin grunted, accepting that. And because Vol'jin could accept his allies' position, Draka decided that perhaps she might share something with her ally.

"There is something else," Draka said. He gestured for her to continue. "Your mages thought the culprits might have been the Botani or the Iron Horde. It could have been. However, one of my shamen helped to find the breach in their perimeter. The lead mage told her to summon Khadgar and to be quiet. A great many messages went out after that. I suspect they discovered something amiss in their wards they did not like. Possibly something done by someone in camp weakened the warding."

"Dat be serious. And yet you gon' stay?"

"They know about the problem. So far they're trying to handle it."

"And you be tellin me dis why?"

"We are, allies aren't we? And to be honest I think some of your people are blinded by the hatred you share with their people."

"Heh. Fair enough."

* * *

 

Vol'jin watched his guest from the high window as she was escorted through the city by Saurfang. She was keen and he appreciated her candor. She'd also rightly pointed out something he'd overlooked - the orcs of Azeroth assumed the orcs of Draenor were the same in their prejudices and history with the humans. Draka seemed to understand that she would not find a warm welcome with the Alliance, but she did not see that as relevant to her current situation. The spirits had been amused by her, prompting him to ask her what her people thought he should do.

Vol'jin turned from the window and looked at the most recent correspondence from the Kirin Tor. They'd admitted to investigating some sabotage of their warding, but hadn't outright said they believed the source to be internal. He could understand that easily, but what to do with the new information?

Gerti Frazzlespark and Val'ket said they were out for blood and on the hunt for the culprit. When he had last confronted Jaina with trouble in her own ranks, her response, once she'd been presented with proof, had been to fire Vereesa Windrunner on the spot. It was more than he could say for some of his allies - Lor'Themar hadn't punished Aethas for lying about his part in allowing Garrosh access to the bell. Yes, Aethas had been somewhat terrified of Garrosh and allowed himself to be bullied but he'd also been on the _Council_ of Dalaran. His inaction in warning anyone or active prevention had caused the final chain reaction everyone was still feeling the effects of. The purge of the Horde in Dalaran had been only the first ripple. Now they were looking at a tidal wave in the form of the Iron Horde.

The image of a tidal wave also brought to mind the stunning working Proudmoore had wrought when she'd been intent on drowning Orgrimmar. She'd been the voice that called for the Horde to be washed from her city. From his perspective, she'd been well within her right, though Lor'themar and the other blood elves took issue with that position. This was something else that could have set her off, something which could have ripped apart the careful work her Pandaren healer had done. But she'd not blown up or washed through the Bluff with cleansing fire and force. She'd contacted him immediately rather than hiding it as he knew others might have done. If she wasn't telling him the dirty inner details, well, he wasn't owed those any more than she was owed his. He could respect that as much as her restraint.

And the Iron Horde was still building. Garrosh was a victory of justice, but the problems he'd created still thrived beyond the portal.

Turning to his desk, he penned a note to Achmage Proudmoore. Considering all he knew of the opinions of his allies and with the subtle prompting of unseen but heard spirits, he added what he was going to do to help once the gateways were open.

He stared at the letter as the ink dried. There was good truth in it, he could feel it in his bones. Sealing the letter, he sent it to Dalaran.

Now all he had to do was examine paperwork. He hated it as much as Garrosh had, but unlike that never-damned-enough orc, Vol'jin knew he had to do it or the Horde would suffer. He could bully his way though, but that hadn't ended so well for the last warchief after all.

* * *

 

"So I wondered if I could apply the thaumic principle of binding I'd learned as a whelp to the sea spirit," Kalec said between kissed up her back. "And when the spell was done, the water spirit was bound, but it didn't feel right."

"Oh?" Her query came out breathy as he licked the center of her back then blew on her skin.

"No. Once I set it free it tried to drown me."

"Down you?"

"I was a drake at the time and we were on shore so it was rather unsuccessful. It was annoying though so I flew away." He nipped her shoulder when she laughed at him.

"So what did you do?" she asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice and mostly succeeding.

"The next time I tried I didn't try binding. I'd been reading about how shamen approached spirits and tried to mimic that." He kissed across her shoulder blades. One hand slid between the bed and her belly, caressing as his hand slipped up to cup her breast.

Kalec was doing a remarkable job of distracting her. He'd pulled her from her office (she suspected a plea had gone out from one of the other council members but right now she didn't mind), had fed her a dinner too delicious to pick at so she'd actually eaten a little. Then he had taken her to bed and rutted her senseless for a bit.

Good news had come in the form of Varian's query if it was safe enough for Anduin to make an appearance. It was a strong, heartwarming gesture from the king that _shouted_ how well he trusted her and her judgement. She'd not replied because Modera was still strategizing cleaning house. It also underscored how Vol'jin hadn't said a word yet.

And then anxiety had grown enough Kalec had begun to tell her stories of childhood magical mishaps while doing his best to simultaneously distract her with sex. She probably should have been offended how well it was working. Except it felt good to feel something other than talons of fear clutching her heart.

"So what happened?" she asked, hips shifting so her thighs rubbed together a bit. He was half on her back now.

"It sort of worked," he said, nudging her knees apart with one of his. The hand on her breast moved to draw her hair aside then he kissed the nape of her neck. "It sort of agreed to stick around a bit. I think it got bored."

She giggled and he nipped her ear. Jaina squealed and twisted away with a playful snarl. Kalec growled and snapped back playfully, rising above her enough she could roll over and instigate a playful tussle on the bed. They became very tangled in the bedding and one another when Jaina bit down on his shoulder hard enough Kalec's growl dropped in timbre and she very shortly thereafter found herself flipped onto her stomach. She smirked as his hot breath touched the shell of her ear, the heavy, solid weight of him rising over her.

Then the front door rang.

Jaina snarled at the unseen and unwelcome intruder, hand digging claws she didn't have currently into the bedding. Kalec snorted a short growl of his own but, to her disappointment, sat up.

Jaina slid off the bed, suddenly in a foul mood as the dark thoughts she'd been having earlier came rushing in like the tide breaching a sea-wall. Marching over to the robe she'd discarded earlier she pulled it on, cursing under her breath. When the robe was tied she stalked to the front door, not seeing Kalec's wide eyes and confused head-tilt.

"This better be good or by the depths I'll keel-haul you," she said by way of greeting as she  opened the door.

Archmage Modera blinked at her from the other side. "Well hello to you, too, Lord Admiral."

Jaina's surprise turned into a deep, lip curling snarl. "What foul tide's washed ashore this time, Modera?" she asked. The hand on her door grew icy cold as the unexpected barb struck deep.

"Vol'jin replied." Modera held out the bound and sealed scroll.

Jaina's heart stopped for a moment. She reached for the message but the ice had stuck her hand to the door. She dismissed it with a thought and then took the letter. Kalec joined them as Modera stepped inside, closing the door after her. Jaina opened the letter and read it quickly. Jaina's breath caught.

"Well?" Modera prompted.

"He's pledging aid," Jaina said, hardly believing her eyes. "He wants to help bolster our position there so we can hit the Foundry on the same schedule we had before - if not sooner. She blinked, reading to the end. "He wants to visit in person."

"Dalaran?" Modera questioned.

"No. Draenor. The Bluff," Jaina said.

"Didn't Varian just ask if he and Anduin could visit as well," Kalec asked.

Jaina nodded, dazed.

"Huh," Modera said with deep feeling.

"I-" Jaina trailed off as too many thoughts hit her all at once. "I think I need a drink."

"You and me both," Modera said, taking her by the elbow and guiding Jaina towards her own parlor while Kalec hurried to pull down some of the better alcohol.

Seated with a tumbler in her hand and a few inches of the rum she and Kalec both liked, Jaina blinked at the letter on the table. "This could either be very good or very, very, very bad."

"Jaina," Modera spoke up, her eyes narrowed and glittering in a dangerous way. "I have a thought."

"Why does that fill me with dread?" Jaina said, downing half her rum.

Modera grinned.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapidfire events as plans are set in motion. The consequences of earlier actions begin to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to jess for her support and to Auri for doing some quick reads for me.  
> Thank you Thesseli, Kalla_moonshado, Deadly_Nighshae, SAE_KO, Jainafan08, Ash, venomRED, Ryuujin, Tanadin and Wings90 for reading and leaving me comments! If I havent left you a note back I will shortly.
> 
> I am so tired. But overtime is almost done. Also, this fic is almost done!  
> This is the penultimate chapter! When I post the final chapter I will also be posting up the first chapter of the next fic in this series, Spellbreaker. Spellbreaker should be much shorter XD. I have grand plans I want to get to sooner rather than later. I hope you'll continue with me into the next adventure!

The Hostess strode into the room at a brisk pace, shedding her uniform and setting her weapons aside. She had just become aware of some new developments and wanted to strike while the iron was hot - the future was at stake.

Donning her nondescript clothing and a cape to ward the chill, she slipped into the late winter night. She's sent an urgent message to her followers to have a meeting and the Lyle's house. The human was brash and bold, but he was trustworthy enough to host the meeting.

She had thought about inviting Vereesa Windrunner but she might not have the stomach for what was to come. She would play her part, but later when events were further in motion.

She entered Lyle's home and saw the others were mostly there. She smiled and went to make herself a drink while they waited for the last few. She made drinks for everyone else and made them strong. They would need something bracing for the planning tonight. 

The Hostess felt slightly bad about what she was about to do. But, for the greater good, Anduin Wrynn would need to die.

* * *

The others were shocked at first, but she was able to persuade them. It would be quick, the boy would not suffer. His father would be roused to the anger  _ needed  _ to end the Horde. His adoptive aunt would expel the Horde from Dalaran and the whole mess would be over. Varian was still young enough he could take another wife. It had even been suggested the incident might drive him into Proudmoore's bed. Privately, the Hostess doubted it, but she let them have their bawdy comments.

But today... Today they'd announced that Vol'jin, the troll who'd murdered her brother, would be visiting the Violet Bluff. Fortunately he would be spending the nights of his visit in Dalaran as the bluff could not adequately house both the Horde and Alliance parties well. By staying in Dalaran, the troll was courting Proudmoore's favor - probably so he could stick a knife in their backs better. In any case, it would make some things a bit harder and they would, by necessity have to expand the number of people involved but she felt she could do that.

She just needed to put the right words in the right ears about increasing the security for the Violet Bluff and Dalaran besides.

Which wouldn't be too hard. She was the second in command of the Silver Covenant after all.

Jirella Morningwisper examined her uniform in the mirror by her front door, adjusted her hair, then picked up her sword and left for the day.

* * *

"Nervous?" Kalecgos asked. Jaina was fussing with her appearance. Still. A very hurried few days of planning had led to this moment and his mate was stressed. He'd spent time trying to get the Theramore cabin closer to finish so she'd have someplace quiet to go to when all was said and done.

Jaina let out a little huff. "A little. So much has to go right."

Kalec picked up her brush and began to use it on her hair in long, soft strokes. "There is a lot of security at the Bluff. Anduin and Varian are safe. Vol'jin's people are cooperating. We should have the portals open within the week." Kalec dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"It's just that if something goes wrong, if something happens-" She cut herself off.

Kalec set the brush down and pulled her into his arms. "It will be okay. We just have to trust the security is good and that everyone does their jobs. Anduin is perfectly safe and Varian decided not to go, so he will be safe as well."

"I know. The Silver Covenant presence on Draenor might complicate things."

"Vol'jin and his people know they're there and we've resecured the Bluff."

"I still worry."

"It will be okay," he said, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." She sighed. "I hope things will settle down soon."

He kissed her forehead. He hoped it would all work out well, too.

* * *

Kavas Sundew stood at attention as the prince from Stormwind arrived with his retinue. The cadre of steel-eyed guards watched everything suspiciously, but mostly watched the trees and the Horde.

The prince looked around with obvious interest, taking in all the sights, sounds and people of the foreign planet. It was like looking at an eager puppy and Kavas felt a small bit of pity for the boy. A small bit. Kavas hadn't paid much attention to the ongoing conflicts until his mother, father, wife, child and several extended family members had been killed. Where was the pity and the justice for them?

Still, Kavas would make his blow clean and quick. Some had suggested it be a bloody, messy affair to enrage the king further. Jirella had ruled that just killing the son would be sufficient to enrage the father, and, having been a father himself, Kavas had no taste for desecrating Wrynn's son.

Kavas had been one of Jirella's  most staunch and loyal supporters when she'd gathered together her party of likeminded beings. Her rise in the ranks had allowed her to place him highly as well. And he now had the necessary proximity to the prince.

Kavas fell in behind the Stormwind guards, adding an additional layer of protection for the prince and watched out for Botani threats. After all, it wouldn't do for the boy to be killed by a genesaur or Iron Horde assassin.

* * *

Vol'jin looked around as he stepped onto the Violet Bluff. The wreckage of the construction sites had been ordered and the tents all repaired. His shadowhunters formed a tense perimeter as he made his way across the camp to speak with the Kirin Tor representatives.

Draenor was a strange world. He did not hear the whispers of the Loa but there was a powerful sense of something going on here. He'd felt it a little when he'd been at the garrison but it was stronger here in the middle of the jungle.

Setting that aside he noticed the tension in the Stormwind and Silver Covenant guards who formed a perimeter around the young Prince from Stormwind. The boy nodded his head and Vol'jin inclined his very slightly in return. All around were Silver Covenant warriors backing the Kirin Tor defenders. His people were melding into the space in between, looking for trouble from within and without.

Given the various tensions around him, he expected his visit should be interesting.

"Welcome, Warchief," Archmage Ilsudira Spellsong said, a beaming Khadgar beside her.

The troll nodded to them both. "So, how we gon' attack de Iron Horde foundry from here?"

Spellsong's grin grew feral. "Let's take a look at the maps, Warchief.

* * *

Varian Wrynn scowled slightly as he looked out over the city, his thoughts on the Violet Bluff. He trusted Jaina and he knew his son was in the very best hands. Despite knowing this, his shoulder blades itched, and he felt far too vulnerable without armor.

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore stood still with her head held high as the Horde mages opened their portal to Draenor. Some heavily armored guards preceded Vol'jin then the lanky Warchief stepped onto Dalaran. She had the brief thought that most people did not come to her city via a world and a time not their own.

"Warchief," she greeted.

"Archmage," he returned.

"Did you and your retinue wish to settle in first or did you want to talk business?" Jaina asked.

The warchief grinned around his tusks. "I be thinkin' business. Had a most enlightenin' conversation wit' your warmages back dere," he said, jerking a thumb in the direction the portals had been. "Let's talk 'bout de Foundry."

Jaina inclined her head. "As you like. Archmage Modera has been keen to discuss that very topic."

Vol'jin chuckled as he fell into step with Jaina.

* * *

Vereesa Windrunner, looking very much unlike herself, watched as the Warchief of the Horde walked away with Jaina. She was too far to hear their conversation, which is just as well. Someone not in on her plans might have noticed that the elf in the Silver Covenant barding was not just another member, but Vereesa with dyed hair and a subtle illusion under her headgear.

"Come on," Jirella said as she stepped away from Acinos.

How he'd not noticed Vereesa was somewhat disappointing to her. She thought she'd trained him better than that. Though, she supposed, he rather did have a lot on his plate at the moment between Anduin's visit and stay at the Bluff and the Warchief's visit and stay here in Dalaran. Vereesa fell in behind Jirella, taking care not to draw any suspicious attention.

* * *

The warblade was fairly new. A shadowhunter's weapon, it had been provided by Jirella who'd not said where she had acquired it. Kavas suspected it had come from the same patrons who had given her funding and further contacts, but he'd never asked. It was better he didn't know. It was unquestionably Horde and that is what counted.

Arranging things such that he could get to the Prince without arousing suspicion from his guards or the members of the Silver Covenant not in on the plan had been difficult, but they'd done it. It helped the guards were far more preoccupied by the potential threat from the Botani than anywhere else. Their focus was on the forest and the camp - not a threat from within the tower.

A Kirin Tor mage had laid the warding on the windows and a Seventh Legion magi had checked them and found them solid. After the breach in the exterior wards, no one was taking chances with the Prince's life.

It was too bad the same patrons who had given Jirella the Shadowhunter's blade had given her the money to acquire a little charm from the mages of Silvermoon. The highly illegal and exceptionally expensive device had been attuning to the wards since they'd gone up. An hour after the Prince had gone to bed, the charm was fully attuned and there was now a hole in the warding.

Kavas had only to use a short teleportation crystal to go through the wards, kill the Prince then return the way he'd come. The evidence would be left in plain sight and either he would "discover" it, or he would be "injured in the line of duty" as the blood elf mage escaped.

It was rather neat. Everyone would be too angry to look at the details and the traitorous blood elves would be easily believed as the culprits. After all, they'd betrayed the Kirin Tor twice already. There were rumors they'd been treating with the King of Stormwind, but no one really believed that. They were proud cowards and addicts and untrustworthy. 

Kavas, dressed in the clothing of a Silvermoon Mage just in case he was seen, took the blade, a steadying breath, and then teleported into the Prince's chambers.

The boy was asleep, his blonde hair unbound in a tostled mess on his pillow. His back was to the wall so he was facing Kavas. The teleport did not wake him.

Kavas would have preferred to strike from behind, both as a message of cowardice but also because he didn't wish to see the child's dying face. But Anduin would be a martyr to the cause and well remembered. It did make slitting his throat easier so that was a positive at least.

Kavas lifted his long blade then brought it down, making a clean strike, through the Prince's neck and pillow.

Kavas stared in confusion and withdrew his blade. The illusion wavered on the bed and too late Kavas realized he'd been found out somehow. It was a tra-

Force slammed into his back. The protective weave of the Silvermoon Magi robes blunted some of the energy, but he was still flung into the bed. The Illusion rippled and shuddered around him as he rolled onto his back, knife in hand.

Prince Anduin rushed at him,  _ arcane  _ energy at his hands! Wasn't the boy supposed to be a priest of the  _ Light _ ? Kavas rolled and slashed out with the blade. Had Proudmoore given him lessons in magic? The boy hadn't shouted and the room wasn't filled with guards, so there might be opportunity to complete his plans.

The blade collided with an arcane shield held over the prince's forearm. The Prince's strength was as impressive as it was startling. But then he was the son of a warrior king. Had they all so badly misjudged him? Kavas drew back to rain down another blow but the Prince dodged to the side, quick as a serpent, and then  _ teleported  _ on the other side of Kavas.

Kavas had another moment of startled confusion as hands grabbed his arm and dislocated his shoulder. Kavas screamed as the blade dropped to the ground with a clang. He was whirled around and managed to flail wildly and get away from his assailant. Gathering his wits and gritting his teeth, Kavas popped his shoulder back into place. He attacked the Prince whose blue eyes were glowing like a mage's in the low light. 

As they grappled, a distant part of Kavas's mind thought it was as if the Prince was toying with him. The blows he made were light and it felt as if any that Kavas landed weren't felt at all. Kavas tried to get to the teleport crystal in his pocket. He pulled it out only for Anduin to cast some sort of spell with a snarled word. The crystal exploded in Kavas's hand.

Snarling in rage at the pathetic human who wasn't dying like he was supposed to, Kavas saw red, his attacks becoming more ferocious and uncontrolled as he fought for his life and freedom.

Getting under Anduin's guard he made for the window using the fallback escape. He crashed through the window with the injured shoulder so he still had a good limb and activated the emergency slow-fall scroll he'd been given.

He watched the window above as the whole thing exploded outwards. Kavas ducked away from the falling shards of glass as he continued to very slowly fall through the air. Then he stared in shock as Prince Anduin launched himself out of the window... and turned into a small blue dragon.

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

**_Earlier..._ **

_ Anduin did not like any of this. Not one bit. _

_ He'd successfully negotiated his way to a visit on Draenor only to be told mere hours later, in no uncertain terms, that he was not going and Aunt Jaina would be by in a bit to explain why. And he was to keep silent on the matter until then. _

_ He'd been ready to protest and had a full set of reasoned arguments planned when Aunt Jaina had arrived with Kalecgos; not by flying in as they usually did, but by teleporting in closer to the palace, under cover of night. And they'd had someone else with them, a blue dragon who sat quietly in the corner of the courtyard. _

_ Someone wanted to kill him. _

_ Someone wanted to kill him specifically so his father would fly into a rage. _

_ Someone had learned of his plans to travel to Draenor and had begun to make plans to assassinate him and make it look like the Horde did it. _

_ Anduin had been in danger before. He'd nearly died before and sometimes still had phantom aches from where the bell had crushed his body. But Anduin had never known about someone who wanted to assassinate him. What made it worse was how impersonal it was. His death was to buy the opening of the war. He was a means to an end, a deathsong to make his father dance to their own designs. _

_ And perhaps worst of all, Aunt Jaina and the council wanted someone to take his place. _

_ "I don't know about this," Anduin said. "No one should go in my stead if they mean to kill me." _

_ "You are not going as bait," Jaina said the same time as his father. _

_ Anduin held up his hands in surrender. "No. But sending someone else?" _

_ "Anduin, they will have a very hard time harming Farigos, let alone kill him. And he's agreed to go," Kalec said, gesturing to the other dragon. _

_ Taking it as a sign, the other dragon changed his shape becoming a young adult human with pale blue eyes not entirely unlike his own, with shoulders he'd not quite grown into, a squarish jaw and longish hair in the same dark blue-black of Kalec's. Andin blinked and his father muttered a quiet oath. This dragon's human form didn't look exactly like Anduin, but they could have been cousins, save his hair was dark, and blue. He could fit inside the courtyard in his dragon form so he was a young dragon. As a human he looked to be in his early twenties - a bit older than Anduin but not by too much, perhaps Tess and Lorna's age. _

_ The dragon, bowed to them both and then gave an awkward little wave. "Hello." _

_ At his side, Anduin's father made a choked noise of surprise. _

_ "Farigos is one of our Defenders. They're something like knights. He has agreed to take on Anduin's appearance so we can trap these people," Kalec said. _

_ "He will be well defended, Anduin," Jaina said. "Believe me I asked all the same questions you're thinking of and possibly more." _

_ "He does look a bit like me," Anduin admitted. Actually, he looked a bit more like his father with the dark hair and all. "But he'd need to look closer to fool anyone. Can you?" _

_ "Yes, sir," Farigos said. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair then shook it out, as if spreading a new color around. The dark, iridescent blue lightened to Anduin's same gold and took on less of an eye-catching shine. Then the dragon's face screwed up in concentration for a moment, his hands weaving silver-blue spell power before he cast. His image rippled and subtle change flowed over his face and body. When he was done he was a near mirror image of Anduin - perhaps a little taller, maybe still a bit older, but the differences were hard to see and would be all but invisible to someone who wasn't familiar with the Anduin. _

_ "Woah," Anduin said. _

_ His double opened his eyes and grinned back at him. "Hopefully just like looking in a mirror." _

_ "...Yeah." Anduin said, nodding. _

_ "Where did you learn this?" Varian asked, frowning. _

_ "Illusion is an area of magic I've always had a little talent with. I was asked to use it to infiltrate some of Malygos's people in the war," Farigos said, solemnly. "And again with the Twilight cultists during the Cataclysm." His expression lightened and he shrugged. "These days I mostly use it to do what I did when I was younger. My whelp is entertained when it's storytime." He smiled and it was strange to see his own face on someone else, to see that face speak of having children. _

_ "If you have a family I cannot ask you to take this risk," Anduin said. _

_ Farigos inclined his head and smiled a bit. "With respect your highness, I am confident they won't be able to hurt me and that I will be in far less danger than you would be. My Lord has asked me to use my talents to help his Lady remove some ugly elements form her city. I am very happy to help." _

_ Anduin frowned. He didn't like it, but it was happening. A quick glance at everyone else confirmed that. "Then if you are committed can I do anything to help?" _

_ "Well," Farigos said as he resumed his 'natural' human face, "If you don't mind, I'd like to follow you for a bit so I can copy your mannerisms and work with your guards? The plan is for me to capture whoever they send, so your guards and I will have to work together. I haven't done that before." He smiled a bit and leaned in towards Anduin and said in a low voice, "Don't tell my wife but this is kinda fun." _

* * *

While Farigos handled the would-be assassin, Anduin's guards had grabbed the Silver Covenant member who'd been placed with them - she had been aware of the assassination plot and was to be part of the eventual coverup.

Elsewhere in the Bluff, Kirin Tor defenders turned on the Silver Covenant posted beside them, or held back their fellows from coming to the aid of the traitors. 

Archmage Spellsong opened a portal to Dalaran, sending word through with a nervous Vargoth who hustled up to Modera. Archmage Modera had been waiting for this sign and sent a flare up above the city.

Kirin Tor Defenders, and a some grim-faced and trusted Silver Covenant members, saw the flare and went about their tasks. Doors were knocked on and specific people taken into custody. Warnings between cell members rippled through Dalaran, but the speed of the Kirin Tor was faster. Shock and fear descended on the Anti-Horde cells. How had they known? Individuals who'd thought themselves safe were hauled away in restraints or teleported directly to the Violet Hold.

* * *

**_Earlier..._ **

_ "They're going to kill Anduin." _

_ The words had made Jaina's blood run cold. Even after their informant had left, the words haunted Jaina. _

_ "Well, that moves the timeline up," Modera said into the silence. _

_ Jaina took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, mastering her racing heart. They knew. They could now take precautions. It was something Anduin's father and his guards always feared and always guarded against. It felt different knowing there was an active conspiracy. _

_ "If they'd been successful, no force on Azeroth would have stopped Varian from turning on the Horde and ripping them to shreds," Jaina said. "And I would have been a step behind him." _

_ Kalec's hand found her own. She squeezed it. She'd needed his solid presence at her side to keep from going out herself and hunting down every name they knew of and throwing them over the side of the city.  _

_ Kalec was not often roused to fury, but threats against the young was something which would do it. While fear was driving Jaina's anger into heated rage, Kalec's burned cold and calculating. There were lines one did not cross with him. Jaina had only caught a glimpse of it when the withered had threatened the whelplands. _

_ "I think a lot of us would have lined right up," Modera said with a dangerous, growling edge to her voice. She snorted and shook it off. "So. How do we handle this? Anduin's clearly not going to Draenor." _

_ "No," Jaina said. _

_ "If I may," Kalec said, his eyes were thin slits of glittering blue power, his jaw set. "I have a suggestion." _

_ "We're listening," Modera said. _

_ "A decoy." _

_ Modera made a thoughtful noise. "One of our battle mages trained in illusion? Could work. The moment they strike, so do we." _

_ "I don't like the idea of putting someone else in the line of fire," Jaina said. _

_ "I don't either but it's better than the Prince," Modera said. Jaina conceded the point with a nod. _

_ "What if it wasn't one of your mages?" Kalec suggested, the too-stiff, fury ebbing away as he thought on something. _

_ "What, a Stormwind royal guard?" Modera asked. _

_ "No," he shook his head. "One of my people." _

_ Jaina and Modera both blinked. _

_ "One of my people," Kalec repeated, rolling the tension out of  his shoulders. "Has a human form which looks a bit like Anduin's and he's accomplished as both a battle mage and in illusions." _

_ Modera arched a brow. "You have a combat mage, good at weaving illusions and he also looks like Prince Anduin," she said, her voice flat with disbelief. _

_ A small smile touched Kalec's expresion. "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say Farigos's human form was created to resemble one of the great human leaders of the time when he first wore it; King Llane Wrynn." The smile grew a bit sharper. "And while you may not have realized it, we dragons did have our own sort of counterintelligence running during the fight with Deathwing and his supporters." _

_ "Would Farigos do it?" Jaina asked because as much as she had questions, she needed to be sure Anduin was safe and this whole rotten mess was excised from her city. _

_ "You saved his son," Kalec said, turning a weighted gaze on her. "I am fairly certain Farigos would try to move the moons for you if you but asked." _

* * *

Guards flooded into the sewers looking for very specific individuals. Some collateral damage happened when anxious beings who  _ weren't _ on the Kirin Tor hitlist struck first, but it became very clear the guards were after certain people and willing to leave everyone else alone as long as they stood aside. The denizens of the Underbelly watched, warily, as people we hauled out of the shadows and away, and then resumed drinking.

Except for a few.

Mr Lyle Bush was enjoying a drink with some alibis when he heard the commotion in the echoing halls. A slimy sort, one of the ridiculous Goblins who'd returned the moment they could, had announced to the tavern at large, that the Kirin Tor was rounding up malcontents. In the ruckus that ensued, he fled the scene ahead of the defenders.

A shadow set her mug down, dropped a coin on the table and disappeared into the commotion.

* * *

In the Inn on the Horde side of Dalaran, Vol'jin sat by the fire in the common room, a mug of ale at his elbow and a sheaf of papers on the table in front of him. Guards lounged by the front door. He took the opportunity of the quiet evening to write some correspondence to the other leaders of the Horde, detailing his impressions of Dalaran. Tomorrow he would visit the Bluff.

There was some commotion in the streets. Looking up he scowled a bit then gestured for his people to make certain it wasn't anything he needed to be concerned about.

A shadow slipped into the tavern, followed by a second.

* * *

It was going wrong. All of it was going wrong. Jirella Morningwisper gripped the blade in her hand as she crossed the suddenly treacherous city. Vereesa was at her back. She should be using one of the three contingency plans she'd been told to create by her benefactors. And she would. But not before she was done.

"What's going on?" Vereesa asked once the squad of patrolling Defenders with bound elementals passed them by.

"Something went wrong. Follow me." Jirella hissed. 

She led the way across the alley to cross to another short street and then into another alley. 

"What went wrong?" Vereesa asked.

Jirella eyed her then looked back at the street. "The Kirin Tor decided they'd had enough of us for some reason." They went over a low wall then up some exterior stairs and used a lintel to gain access to the roof tops of Dalaran.

"Why now?" Vereesa asked when they paused. "Is this about the plan you had going on tonight? What was it?"

Jirella frowned. She glanced at Vereesa then back at the streets. People were coming out of their homes and businesses to see what the matter was and then were being told to return. Vereesa had known something was going on, but not what. Jirella hadn't brought her in on the plan because Vereesa had two young sons and Jirella was uncertain her former commander could remain focused. 

A fight broke out in the street and Jirella used the distraction to  move across the building. They jumped across the small gap between the rooftops and hid behind the base of a turret.

"I suspect the operation did not go as planned on Draenor," Jirella said. She checked the surrounding rooftops. There was one troll shadowhunter lounging in an eve. He watched the chaos below, seemingly unconcerned.

"What was the plan?"

"For the Horde to end, someone had to die," Jirella told her.

"So you ordered an assassination." Vereesa;'s eyes narrowed. "You ordered the assassination of Anduin Wrynn."

"What I arranged was for the greater good, Vereesa. You have to see what the prince's death would do for our cause." Jirella said as she took three quick steps to move to a better location.

"This is the Horde quarter," Vereesa said once she caught up. Good she wasn't fighting her on the Wrynn thing. Maybe she'd underestimated Vereesa. "Why are we here?" Veresa asked.

"To right some wrongs," Jirella hissed, slipping down the side of the building then dropping to land in a silent crouch. The guards at the inn had moved away from their posts. Good. Her hated enemy, the leader of the Horde, the troll who'd slaughtered her brother, sat inside enjoying a meal. He was alone.

"We have one shot at Vol'jin," Jirella warned as she crossed towards the door then slipped inside, Vereesa once more at her back.

"I can't let you do that."

Jirella paused in shock as Vereesa's words caught up to her - just a moment before she was hit by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

Staggering, Jirella whirled on her former commander, her vision showing her double. "It was yo-" she managed to say before Vereesa's follow up punch connected and everything went black.

* * *

Vol'jin considered the elf laid out flat on the inn floor. Two of his shadowhunters took a step out of their customary spots but Vol'jin waved them back. The Silver Covenant agent tying up the other elf was tying up the other, binding her hand and foot.

"Some hospitality here in Dalaran," Vol'jin observed.

The elf, no- it was Vereesa Windrunner, grimaced

His shadowhunters flowed into the inn and would not be dissuaded this time. Vol'jin let them.

Windrunner finished trying the other elf up then looked up at Vol'jin. "If one of your people could fetch the Defenders, I have someone to bring into custody in the Hold."

Vol'jin nodded to the pair by the door and one slipped into the night.

"I heard you might be showin' up," Vol'jin said. "An I heard de prince had target on his back. Didn't expect one on mine. Was interestin' when one of my people told me dere were assassins coming dis way."

Vereesa returned his gaze levelly. "I thought she was going to run, not try to make a move on you. Sorry for the last minute alteration."

A moment later and the defenders began to arrive in quick flashes of teleportation, Modera at their center, her eyes glowing with power, jaw set.

The elf on the floor groaned. "You told them," she accused, her voice raw.

"I did," Vereesa said as she got to her feet and stood aside for the mages to haul Jirella away. She inclined her head fractionally to Vol'jin. "Warchief." 

"Windrunner." Vol'jin returned the gesture.

The elf turned on her heel and followed the Kirin Tor defenders.

In the air, the spirits were laughing riotously in her wake.

* * *

**_Weeks ago..._ **

_ "What is this about?" Vereesa asked as she sat down. _

_ "Modera has come up with a plan," Jaina said, entering the room from a side door. She carried a plate of tea and mugs and set the tray down on the table before taking a seat. "I told her that I would only back it if you agreed." _

_ "A plan?" Vereesa asked, eyeing the two mages, "For what?" she snapped a bit, angry at herself more than anything. What was there for her? She'd ruined so much... _

_ "What to do next," Jaina said, folding her hands before her on the table. "You might have your own ideas, of course, but Modera had one when another opportunity came up." _

_ Modera nodded. "You have choices to make Vereesa. We cannot let you leave. At least not right away-" _

_ "I am a prisoner then," said, sighing as the fight left her. _

_ "Not as such," Modera corrected. "There are reparations to be made, to the Kirin Tor as well as to others. I had thought of an idea how those could be made." _

_ "Go on," Vereesa said, wincing.  _

_ "I am the council member in charge of liasing with the Shado Pan mind healers. I'll admit with everything going on, my attentions have been split. You would work with me and act in that capacity. You and your sons could remain in Dalaran or, if you wished, relocate to Kun Lai." _

_ "We won't kick you out of the city," Jaina added, her voice far kinder than Vereesa deserved, her smile far too gentle. "You know how good their healers are and I think we both know that they can bring to the city something much needed." _

_ Something Vereesa needed still. _

_ "No one has ever accused me of being an easygoing taskmistress," Modera said. "You and your sons can remain in your home, you continue to work with your own healers and you can also bring those same treatments to the rest of the city. You've seen how they work, you've been helped yourself. It's a good match and we can extend protection to you." _

_ "Protection?" Vereesa asked, eyes widening. A thrill of fear touched her heart as she thought of her sons. _

_ Modera's expression was serious. "Word will get out that your orders were what made the purge the way it was. Someone might be angry enough to take matters into their own hands." _

_ The fear spread across her heart seizing it in icy talons. She let out a breath and bowed her head. "You are being far kinder than I deserve." _

_ "Mistakes were made where hatred festered," Jaina said, her voice carrying a slight tremor of emotion. She cleared her throat. "You and I both know this well. But it shouldn't define our future. Or the future of your boys." _

_ "And you haven't had to work directly with me," Modera said with dry humor. "It will not be a walk in the park. I am going to work you hard. And when the dust settles and everyone is in a better position and we all can trust one another again, we can reevaluate the state of the world. However," Modera tapped the table with a finger, "that is what I was going to propose before a little bit of intelligence dropped into my lap. There is a second opportunity." _

_ Vereesa frowned a little. "Which is?" _

_ "We now know the name of the person who's been organizing the Anti-Horde sentiment," Modera said. "Your task would be to enter into their organization, learn the names of everyone involved and who is helping them outside of Dalaran, then we shut the whole thing down. After that you can help me with the Shado Pan or go on your way." _

_ "It's dangerous," Jaina said, frowning. "You don't need to do it, Vereesa. The Shado Pan offer is still open to you instead of this or you can go on your own. I'm only approving this plan if you agree to it freely." _

_ Vereesa regarded the other two warily. Rhonin had remarked that the elder mage was cunning but he'd respected her experience greatly. And Jaina... Jaina was her friend. Still. Despite everything. They were giving her the option of staying in her home. She could work with the Shado Pan in service of Dalaran. Or... she could make things <i>right</i>. _

_ "Who's in charge?" Vereesa asked. _

_ "Jirella Morningwhisper," Modera said, her tone flat. _

_ Vereesa's heart was seized by shock, air left her in a rush. "No." _

_ "The source that gave up her name is one I believe I can trust," Modera said. "Since then we have been able to ascertain that she is a significant part of the operations here." _

_ Jaina's lips were a thin line and Vereesa could see she was angry that someone so high in the Silver Covenant was involved in continuing instability and pain... but when she looked over at Vereesa, she wasn't angry at her. Vereesa beheld... sympathy. Because of course... someone highly placed had betrayed their trust. _

_ Vereesa rubbed a hand over the side of her face. "And it seems I have betrayed you again by keeping her around." _

_ "I don't believe that," Jaina said. "You didn't know. Acinos appears not to have known. None of us knew." _

_ Vereesa closed her eyes and thought. It would be hard and it would be dangerous... but she had a debt to repay. She had forgiveness to earn. And perhaps when the dust settled, she and her boys would finally have some peace. _

_ "I'll do it. What's the plan?" _

* * *

One short teleport later, Vereesa, her prisoner and Modera were in the Violet Hold. Others were being processed and they stood in heavy chains and restraints under guard.

When she entered they looked up with hope then pity, expecting to see a fellow comrade once they recognized her with the dark hair. Their expressions changed as Vereesa shoved Jirella down to the waiting Defenders. Vereesa tuned out their shock and outrage as she walked to Jaina Proudmoore.

"She made a run on Vol'jin, so I couldn't follow her to the money. I did get a record of her admitting to ordering Prince Anduin's assassination," Vereesa said, handing over the little enchanted crystal she'd been given.

Jaina nodded. "Thank you."

"Traitor!" Jirella called.

Vereesa closed her eyes briefly then, with deliberation, shed the tabard and the uniform coat of the Silver Covenant. She let the clothing drop to the floor. It stung a little, but at the same time it felt as if a weight had slid off her shoulders. There had been a time when it had been good and right for her to wear the uniform and be part of the organization. No longer.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to wash this dye out of my hair and have dinner with my boys," Vereesa said.

Jaina's smile was small but genuine. "Go home and get some rest."

"That job offer still open?" Vereesa asked, eyes flicking from Jaina to Modera and back.

"If that's what you want," Jaina told her.

Vereesa sighed, weight further slipping from her shoulders. "Yes. I'm done with secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post chapter 39 notes:  
> This was a little bit experimental and hopefully it doesn't feel too rushed. When I started writing this part I realized I really want to push through to the end. I hope flashbacks don't feel too forced. I tried to obliquely reference what was going on in these scenes while trying to maintain some sort of surprise.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world turns and moves on. Dalaran and her residents react to the sweeping changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. Wow. Thank yous first. Thank you to Jess for being the Beta for SO SO SO MUCH of this. Thank you SO SO SO much for your support and push to continue the series. I owe you all the beers at Blizzcon this year.  
> Thank you to Wolfandwild and Rhadgarkhadgar for being super duper supportive awesome encouraging people. Thank you for letting me steal Luci so often and thank you for looking over my work too.
> 
> Thank you to Deadly_Nighshae, Gasel, Thesseli, 27, Ryuujin, Kalla_moonshado, diaryofageekgirl, Tanadin and Jainafan08 for the comments on the last chapter. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED ON THIS FIC!
> 
> I have more comments at the end 'cause I have a lot of feelings about this.

It was done.

The city was unsettled by everything that had happened. The blow to the Silver Covenant was severe. Whether or not it was a mortal one remained to be seen. Privately, Jaina thought perhaps it would be best if it was and the organization quietly laid to rest. Jaina still held reservations about the Blood Elves, but as an entity, the Silver Covenant was more of a liability than an asset. Acinos was gamely cooperating, but Jaina could see how the rot among his own people weighed him down.

Jaina sighed and rubbed her forehead as she looked out across the city from her office's window. The Kirin Tor defenders would grow their ranks to take up the security matters that Silver Covenant had maintained. They would be better for it, but many lives had been upended.

There were some bright spots. The vandalism had ended and hardly anyone dared to speak a word against the Council in public. Jaina knew she'd gained some favor with Vol'jin for so decisively cutting off the head of the snake in her garden (and setting it ablaze for good measure). She wasn't certain what public opinion of Dalaran would be once the dust settled.

Jaina felt better and also somehow worse - because the deeply rooted hatreds and fears they'd all always known existed had turned into something more insidious and dangerous. Something which had tried to kill Anduin, and which might have succeeded had Vereesa not been in a position to hear things. Vereesa hadn't even been a part of any of the planning and it was only the loose lips of others and Vereesa's own initiative that had brought the conspiracy to light. All too easily things could have happened differently.

Varian had been furious of course, but she wasn't certain exactly what actions were being taken in his kingdom. Jaina could only control what happened in hers and on that front she wasn't certain yet what the right course was. They all had thoughts on how to proceed and she was certain there would be meetings about it once they'd processed everything. Jaina was sure that Modera probably had drawn up contingency plans for a Dalaran equivalent of SI:7 and that Illsudira had enthusiastically helped at every opportunity.

Vereesa and her sons were in Kun-lai. Vereesa needed time with her family and to heal. Once she'd had some space, she was intent on taking up duties to liaise with the Shado-pan. Jaina was happy and relieved her friend seemed to actually want to fulfill the role. Vereesa couldn't do that effectively until they'd finished cleaning up the mess here in Dalaran. Jaina was looking forward to the day she could have tea with her friend again, and while it might be some time in the future, it would happen.

Jaina turned when Modera knocked at her doorway. Jaina motioned her in and the elder Archmage closed it behind her then activated the privacy wards.

"How bad?" Jaina asked,

"Couldn't get a damn thing out of her," Modera growled. "And I think it's mostly because she doesn't know enough."

Jaina blinked. "She doesn't know?"

Modera nodded gravely as she settled into a seat.  Jaina sat across from her and gestured for her to elaborate.

"We even used alchemical serums to compel her to tell the truth as is our right under Dalaran's law for those who've fucked up so badly and so egregiously against us. Oh, Varian's official extradition request arrived at the Hold." Modera pulled out a letter and passed it over to Jaina who looked at it briefly then refolded it. "SI:7 might get more out of her but I don't know they will. We're dealing with some sophisticated cell structures," Modera concluded.

"Where'd the money come from?"

"Somewhere in the human kingdoms. I'm not sure if it came from Stormwind or Gilneas. They started independant and then got some support but beyond that, they managed to play it smart, Jaina. They divided into cells. They hid the money. They started working at the ground level." Modera shook her head. "My gut tells me they were backed by some very smart, very dangerous people."

"If they were broken into cells, did we get them all then?" Jaina asked. "Or are we going to deal with a worse bunch in a few months?"

"My gut tells me without some form of leadership, anyone else who's not happy will shut up or leave Dalaran. Some good news is that aside from Jirella, the other leaders were a bit less circumspect. A few people took more digging but we found all we need to nab them." She wagged her hand side to side. "With one exception."

"Who?"

"Lyle Bush is the only ringleader we don't have in custody," Modera said, scowling. "He apparently was drinking heavily in a bar in the sewers, but escaped ahead of the sweep."

"I want to say missing one out of all of them isn't so bad but at the same time I'm concerned what he could do," Jaina said.

"You and me both," Modera agreed. "We'll just have to wait and see if he shows himself again."

<hr>

_Earlier..._

_Lyle Bush ran, the cold winter weather burning in his lungs with each gasping breath. His heart thudded in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. He'd hardly had a moment to catch his breath since he'd fled from Dalaran. He didn't know who else had been taken or not; he feared everyone else had been captured. He didn't know who Jirella had been speaking with so he didn't know two to call for aid. He'd though he'd be safe in Stormwind, but he'd been followed. They were always a just behind him, a dark figure in the shadows, footsteps in the night._

_Lyle ducked into an alley and then waited... And waited... When his heart rate slowed and he could finally hear something else, he waited. Five minutes, then ten. Lyle breathed a sigh of relief. He very carefully made his way to the small Stormwind apartment he kept when he had business in the city._

_He locked the door behind him and threw the deadbolt. Then, sure the windows were still shut, he lit the lights, poured himself a drink, and sat down at the small kitchen table with a sigh._

_A sharp blow struck him from behind._

_When Lyle woke, he was bound to his chair and his head hurt. Lyle's vision cleared and he jerked in his seat in surprise. There was a dark figure seated across the table from him._

_"Fuck!"_

_"Language, Mr. Bush. Language," the figure said. The voice was low and the accent Gilnean. Proper and posh. A woman. And utterly calm._

_"What- What is this?"_

_"I want some answers."_

_"What-" A heavy sap flashed out and caught him at the corner of his mouth. "Fuck!" he said, spitting blood._

_"Answers," the figure said, in the same, even tone, as if they were discussing the weather._

_"L-let me go."_

_The dark figure leaned forward, but what little light there was to be had didn't reveal details about her face. "Tell me everything you know about the attempt on Prince Wrynn's life."_

_She wanted to know about the Wrynn whelp? She must have been SI:7. Lyle relaxed a little. SI:7 took their job seriously but they wouldn't kill outright, especially if he cooperated. He hated the Horde but it wasn't worth his life._

_"I'll tell you everything if you send me to the stockade and not the gallows."_

_"Start talking," the woman said._

_And so Lyle Bush started talking._

_ <hr> _

_He told her everything he knew, which was precious little._

_The money had started to come around the Winter Veil season and had come from outside of Dalaran. There was a larger network and some of their actions had been a form of "audition."_

_One piece of new information had been killing Anduin was apparently not an order from elsewhere, but something Jirella had thought of herself. Most of the people around him had been only mildly appalled by the idea of killing Anduin. The Prince was very nearly an adult in their eyes and his political stances were obvious._

_As for why he'd agreed to it all, the man was a cowardly, odious example of humanity. Some people hated the Horde because they'd personally lost close loved ones. But people like Lyle Bush hated them because they weren't human._

_Tess Greymane felt no remorse whatsoever when she killed him._

_The second tidbit which had been interesting was that at some point, someone thought Genn Greymane might have been involved or tacitly approved of their actions in Dalaran. While Tess was certain he'd have agreed with the sentiment, she wasn't so certain he'd have appreciated the means - he would not have approved of any plan that meant taking a royal life, especially one of a child. So potentially someone was suggesting her father's support when Tess was relatively sure Genn only heard about these things after the fact._

_Tess rifled through the man's apartment looking for clues or other bits he might have neglected to tell her. She found a pamphlet obliquely related to some of the other ongoing concerns she had. Of more value was the book of ledgers. She took that and secured it in a pouch. He was unfortunately not deep into the business of her mysterious Lord Whatshisface, but there_ were _connections and Tess now had a few new leads to work with. Tess copied the pamphlet information down then left._

_An anonymous note left with SI:7 took care of the body, apartment and assets therein. A second note to Archmage Modera informed her of the demise of Mr. Bush._

_Tess returned to her Stormwind apartment. Lorna looked up from her late night studies and got up immediately to pour Tess a stiff drink and have one herself. The good whiskey. It burned on the way down._

_Tess sat in silence while Lorna finished writing. Eventually, Lorna closed her books, poured herself a second drink and set it on the table near Tess's elbow. Tess eyed it then Lorna._

_"You do what is necessary," the other woman said and the solid conviction was heartening. "Don't stay up all night, okay?" she said, her voice warmer._

_Tess nodded. Lorna left for bed, leaving Tess in the semi-darkness with the howling wind snatching at the building's shutters her only company. Picking up the drink, Tess got to her feet and crossed to the stairs to her own lofted bedroom._

_She studied the tally marks she'd made on the support timber. Five assassins killed in this last year alone. A few in the years prior. She assumed SI:7 had handled some earlier ones when her father had largely moved to Stormwind. Prior to that she knew the Sentinels had, on Tyrande's orders, been protecting her father and mother. In the days just after the Cataclysm everyone had clung together._

_Then, as routine returned and the immediate crisis passed, their unity had begun to unravel._

_Her position was... interesting to say the least. A member of the ruling class and also the society that had no qualms about ending those royal lives. But she used her own connections and coin to gather information and SI:7 knew something of her talents now - how could they not when she'd slain the first assassin mere moments before one of their plainclothes guards had arrived to do the same job._

_Someone had tried to kill Anduin Wrynn. Hers had not been the blade to strike the assassin down, but she'd set it by giving the mages time and opportunity to place their own dagger, she supposed. His was not a life she felt greatly responsible for - he_ did _have SI:7 looking after him as a matter of course while her parents had them only as a courtesy. But this attempt offended her. Partially because it was damn sloppy if she was being honest. And partially because of the target._

_Lorna liked to say 'Anduin was too good for this world' and favored the young Prince's general demeanor and genuine welcome of the Gilneans into his lands. Tess couldn't disagree. Anduin was more of a realist now than when she'd first met him, but he still believed in the essential goodness of people._

_Tess sipped her drink. How must Anduin be coping with the idea that someone had been sent to kill him? And not for anything he'd done but because it would enrage his father. Probably not well. Anduin avoided violence, not because of cowardice but because he simply didn't like it and wished it wouldn't have to happen at all._

_He would not have approved of her actions this evening. Tess drew a working blade that needed sharpening anyway and carved a fresh tally mark onto one of the unmarked sides of the support timber. Anduin would have been very disappointed in her handling of the man this evening, indeed._

_But sometimes the rot needed to be cut away for the body to heal. Tess knocked back the drink and sent up a silent prayer to the Light that she would never step so fully into the dark she would need to be cut out like a cancer. She sank the blade into the wood then trudged up to her loft._

<hr>

Illsudira Spellsong scratched the back of her neck as she studied the map on the table before her. Teraka of the Horde was equally silent on the other side of the table. Archmage Zaliya was munching on some pastries but was otherwise quiet as well.

Outside, Khadgar was squabbling with Cordana. Again.

Teraka, surprisingly, was the one who spoke into the relative quiet. "They should just mate and get it over with."

Zaliya burst out laughing, nearly falling off her seat. Illsudira snickered, trying to be a bit more polite. Shaking her head, Illsudira gestured for the two garrison commanders to step closer so they at least could start the meeting.

"Our intelligence suggests that the Iron Horde are sending emissaries to the Highmaul ogres. We don't yet know if they are seeking to engage the ogres in an alliance or if they're trying to finish them off. So. While we're building up to our assault here on Blackrock Foundry," she highlit the foundry on the map, "We need to worry about the ogres here," she lit Highmaul. "Specifically their leader."

Khadgar entered the office, the dark shadow of Cordana falling across the doorway as she took up a guard position.

"Khadgar," Illsudira greeted. The normally jovial mage rolled his eyes but was otherwise silent as he took a seat at the table. "Now, the ogres have a number of things at their disposal according to our information from the Draenei and the Frostwolves. We will need to gain further information on exactly what. We know their imperator is a mage of some skill but how much is not known."

"So we send in spies to gather information," Teraka said.

Illsudira nodded. "Exactly. Once we know the situation inside the Gorian Empire, we can act more effectively."

<hr>

The city began to return to normalcy.

Without the ringleaders whipping up the anti-Horde sentiment, those who agreed were more circumspect and quiet about their views. The Silver Covenant was being absorbed into the Kirin Tor defenders. Some members quit, which was about what everyone expected. Some stayed. The legal proceedings were swift and judgements handed out. The offenders who'd been part of the conspiracy to kill Anduin Wrynn were turned over to Stormwind for justice. The city was a bit shaken that one of their own could have tried to arrange for the death of the Prince of Stormwind.

She had spent those weeks in a bit of an anxious mess. Her superiors had decided she was young and the betrayals from within were shocking, so she was given some space to sort her feelings out. A Shado-pan mind healer was offered but she'd declined. There was something... frightening about them. The way they could lay bare your soul with a few seemingly innocent questions.

No. She had a duty to uphold. A set of leaders who granted many benefits... but who expected results. She did not believe she could conceal her love for the Alliance, the _True Alliance_ , from the prying Pandaren.

No orders came immediately, which was distressing. She'd screwed up. The spores had been a surprise. The fault in the warding was supposed to have led back to the Horde but only _after_ she'd managed to execute further plans. And as for the plot against the Prince? Well... It might have come to that eventually, but Jirella had acted on her own. Perhaps she was saved by the mistake of another.

The next shipment of potion components arrived two days late. Enough time she'd been nearly climbing the walls out of anxiety. But the message was received; follow orders like a good girl and she would continue to keep the benefits. Step out of line like Jirella and suffer. And so she waited.

When orders finally arrived she was relieved to be told to keep her head down for now. When the Leader's resources did not free Jirella it was clear her independant actions had lost her favor. But not all were painted with the same failure.

So she would stay put. Watch. Learn. Report.

And continue to drink the potions.

<hr>

 

The framework was done and the roofers were working on laying out the slate tiles. Masons had installed the fireplace and today joiners had put in windows. There were some things to be done still, but the new house was now technically liveable. Jaina took it in. A two-story cabin-style home nestled up against a hill, shaded in part by tall pines. 

A broad porch across the front faced the sea and would give some cover from the elements. Large windows looked out from the central living area onto some growing saplings and the sea. The wood smelled new as she stepped onto the raised porch. In perhaps a year those saplings would grow into large trees with the care of the druids. They would break the wind from the ocean and offer shady rest under their branches.

 Kalec let her lead the way, exploring the gift. She took his hand in hers, large and warm, grounding her so she wouldn't simply fly away. It hurt to be here in a new home on Theramore. But there was relief here as well.

 "I want to read on the porch in the spring," she said, voice wavering, hardly louder than a whisper.

 "Shall I carry you inside? Isn't that a tradition?" Kalec asked.

 Jaina's giggle was watery as she turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swept her into his arms and carried her inside.

 It was bare and empty save for the workmen's tools, left for the evening. Kalec's steps were echoing. He let Jaina down and her feet echoed too. But it was warm and welcoming. Home. Their residence in Dalaran was home as well, but it would always also be a place for official functions and hosting gatherings as befitted the Grand Magus - and always in Dalaran and therefore never quite hers. This was small and cozy and entirely personal, though Jaina was certain many of the same people who visited her in Dalaran would be welcomed here. Both had their place, but this is what Jaina had missed, what she'd only found in small bits in their bedroom and lab and when they cuddled on the couch in the library.

 A quiet, cozy home where she could study. A place for her to continue to heal and maybe even rest.

 The greatroom opened to a loft above the kitchen. That area could hold guests for an evening or provide a refuge when guests were downstairs. Its inland facing windows had deeply recessed benches and Jaina envisioned adding pillows into the little reading nooks. Some shelving would make for a nice library. 

Windows above and below the porch roof looked out at the sea through the trees. Here they were far enough from where the destruction had been there were still surviving pines. The Druids had tended these hardy redwoods and healed what ails they had developed. The land curved around giving them access to a very small area of shelter, hardly a cove, but it would do. There was not sandy beach but rocks one could jump off into the deep water. Jaina thought one day she might build a small dock to get down there with a bit more decorum. She missed swimming. She could maybe even tie up a small boat. A part of her missed sailing.

 She turned away from the ocean and its painful memories. Inside the house was a grand fireplace and plenty of room for seating. She could almost feel the heat off the stones. The builders had put in a simple mantle and she pondered what she might put there.

 Kalec snagged her hand and led her away. The kitchen was to his specification. Jaina revelled that he'd claimed a domain. A counter separated that area from the greatroom and it would be marvelous to entertain in. Or to talk and watch while he cooked. They passed the stairs to the loft and the upstairs guest bedroom and bath. They were heavy hewn logs, stripped and sanded down but left golden yellow and unstained.

 Behind the stairs there was a multi-purpose back room and another exit outside tucked down a short hall under the loft. Out back was also a covered walk to where they'd laid foundations for a small laboratory space, not yet built. The hill rose up behind them, the house curving cutting into it partially on one side and securing it into the land.

 The master suite was just off the great room. The bathroom she knew was more stone and timber and had a large tub Kalec could practically swim in. The bedroom had high windows on the far wall of stone and wood, solid and protected from the wind and rain by the hillside. The wall that faced the sea had dual doors out onto their porch and large windows they could open in summer. They had their own smaller fireplace which also helped to heat their bathroom.

 It was very nice. Much had been done to make the home weatherproof so it wasn't just for summers but all year. It wasn't her tower but Jaina could see herself growing old here, in this little escape. It was a bit empty and echoing, but they'd fix that as they had in Dalaran.

 "I think," Kalec said, kissing her temple, "that the bed should go here."

 "Across from the doors?" she questioned, though she loved the idea. The sun would rise over the sea in the morning. "Won't it get a bit drafty?"

 "I promise to keep you warm," he said, pulling her close.

 Jaina giggled and tucked her head against his chest. "How long until they're done?" she asked.

 "A couple more weeks." He kissed her brow. "Gives us time to get things to put in here. Like a bed."

 "Are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked. "We just furnished a home."

 "I think everyone on this island is sure. I thought you were until just now," he said, lifting her chin with a gentle touch.

 "It seems like a lot of fuss."

 "Less fuss than you think and having something quiet here is worth it," Kalec told her. He cupped the side of her face and she leaned in, rubbing her cheek against his palm. "I like it here. I like being here with you. Dalaran can be very complicated."

 Jaina had to laugh a little at that understatement. He was holding back something though. "What?"

 "Would you mind if, once we move in, sometimes I invited members of my flight over?" Kalec asked.

 "Oh! No, I wouldn't mind that at all. Do you think they'd come?"

 "Some," he bobbed a nod. "Windel's here and I think he'd enjoy the dragons most likely to come visit. The greens here are very pleasant so they wouldn't even be the only dragons. It's just..." he trailed off.

 "It's calm," Jaina said, resuming rubbing her cheek against his hand. "Ever since you gifted the tree. It's calm here. Jaxi said something similar to me at lunch. Az said much the same was felt by the druids."

 "Yes." Kalec pulled her back into his arms and buried his nose in her hair. "There are fewer mages who fought in Malygos's war, and any mage who does come here is less likely to be immediately hostile. For some of my people this might be a valuable place where they can learn how to live with the younger races again. Some I think wouldn't have any trouble going right to Dalaran if they so chose, even with lingering attitudes. They aren't the ones who need friendly neighbors already living with dragons." He snorted a laugh. "And mating with them."

Jaina swatted at his chest and stepped away, heading back towards the great room. "Behave. And we won't be here all the time."

 Kalec grinned and hurried after her prompting a short chase across the unfionished wood floor before he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nipping at her ear while she squealed. "I wasn't talking about us," he said then kissed the side of her head. Kalec released her only to spin her out in an impromptu dance step.

 "Who were you talking about then?" she asked, curious as she spun back to him. She followed his lead as he waltzed them around.

 "One of the green females has taken a troll couple as consorts," Kalec said. "She was asking me how I handled in-laws and family and so on."

 "Really?" Jaina asked, missing a step in surprise.

 "Mmhm," Kalec said. "Some of the other greens are apparently a bit perplexed so I could understand her feelings."

 "Hopefully some of them are supportive?" Jaina made it a question.

 "A few, which is hopeful. The dragons here _want_ to work with the druids, so they're more inclined to accept such mating. It helps the trolls and elves have more flexible mating rules than humans or dwarves do." He dipped her briefly then brought her up with a grin, stealing a kiss before she could retort.

 "Well," she said, a long moment later when she could breathe, "As long as everyone is consenting and happy I don't see what the fuss is."

Kalec made a pleased, rumbling sound. "Our good sense is rubbing off on you." He pulled her closer, flush against his body. "Shall I rub some other things?"

"Oh, smooth segue," Jaina teased.

"I didn't hear a no," Kalec said, arching a brow and looking down at her with a sly expression and heated eyes.

Jaina became aware of their difference in height and the way his chest was warm and solid under her fingers and the thin shirt her wore. Despite the lingering chill from the coastal air, she was suddenly a bit warmer. She felt a blush creep up her face as he continued to wait for her to reply. Jaina bit her bottom lip and Kalec wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Thank you for making me feel wanted," she said, rising onto her toes again so she could kiss him.

He looked surprised for a moment then the sly grin softened. He kissed her brow again. "Always," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"How about we go flying instead?" she suggested.

The smile grew into a brilliant grin that seemed to light him up inside.

They closed the cabin behind them then raced off into the trees, laughing.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. So I started this fic in August of 2016, racing in ahead of Legion's release. Almost two years later this fic is done. I did not expect this to take this long. Oops. I am so thankful for every bit of feedback, every kudos and every comment you've all left for me. This fic and Red Crane were absolutely instrumental in helping me feel confident enough to go get my dream job. Thank you so much.
> 
> Where do I go from here? Well there will very shortly be the first chapter of a new fic in this series. I promise it will be shorter this time. REALLY. It's gotta be! I have some really fun stuff I want to get to after it ;) I've already started to write a mostly NSFW side story that will follow the next fic as well as stuff that comes afterwards. Also I have the other stories that are trailing behind I need to catch up on ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking with me and I hope you come with me on the next step in this little AU adventure!
> 
> Coming next: Spellbreaker!  
> Reintegration in Dalaran was not without trial and hardship, but Jaina has seen it through. Now the Kirin Tor is helping to lead the way in the further campaign on the alternate Draenor. Their next target? The orcs of Highmaul. But the Shadow Council may throw a wrench into the works.

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr summary of events in Blessing of the Red Crane, a canon-divergent AU.  
> Jaina gets therapy, lets go of her hate and starts to move back towards who she was before - even if she's more pragmatic now. Events diverge from there.
> 
> A longer Summary of Events in Blessing of the Red Crane, a canon-divergent AU.  
> After Jaina is resurrected by the Red Crane at the Trial of Garrosh Hellscream, she begins to see a Shado Pan mind healer. With the help of her healer she gets some much needed therapy and begins to work through the issues of the past year (and longer). She is finally able to let go of her blinding hatred and move on with her life. Jaina and Kalec grow closer to one another without the hate pushing them apart.  
> Kalecgos begins to make a place for himself in Dalaran, finding friends and taking up student teaching under the watchful eyes of Archmage Modera. Kalec also reveals the great sorrow of the dragonflights to those he is close with, continuing his own journey of emotional healing.  
> After helping to send people and supplies to establish garrisons on the alternate Draenor, Jaina is approached by Anduin and asked to consider allowing Horde mages back into Dalaran for the purpose of supporting his ultimate goal of armistice talks with an eye towards a real, true, lasting peace.  
> Some digging into the situation in Dalaran reveals to Jaina there are practical reasons to allow Horde mages back into the city. Her consideration of reintegration leads to an explosive argument with Vereesa Windrunner.  
> At the Memorial ceremony for Theramore, the dragonflights, with the assistance of the druids and the shamans, plant a daughter tree of Nordrassil on the island. The newly grown tree, named Falahdrassil, transforms the barren landscape into a living place once more.  
> Having healed greatly also desiring to support Anduin, but unsure that she can convince the Council in Dalaran to re-accept Horde mages, Jaina declares that her island is open to all who come in peace - even if they're Horde. This leads to a second conflict with Vereesa Windrunner who departs the island in anger. Jaina has the acceptance of Tyrande and Varian over her decision. While the decision does not sit comfortably with her yet, she now recognizes it as another large step forward in her own life.


End file.
